Wider die Vernunft
by Celesoan
Summary: Bella lebt mit ihren Eltern in Forks, als ein Neuer an ihre Schule kommt und ihr Leben gehörig durcheinander bringt. Er sorgt für einige ihrer schönsten Erlebnisse, aber das Gesetz ist immer auf der Lauer... AH
1. Prolog

**_Aufgepasst!  
Auf drängen meiner lieben kleinen Schwester *Kopf tätschel* habe ich meiner Story einen zusätzlichen Kick verpasst.  
Damit konnte ich diesen Prolog, der schon anfangs in meinem Kopf spukte, aber dann nicht mehr in die Storyline passte, etwas umschreiben und jetzt doch verwenden.  
Daher bitte ich auch meine bisherigen fleißigen Leser (thx an euch alle) diesen Prolog zu lesen. Ich denke er macht die Story noch spannender.  
Und bedankt euch bei meiner Schwester! ;)_**

**Prolog**

Ich hatte Angst. Große Angst.

Ich ging zügig, rannte nicht. Nein. Es würde nur ihre Aufmerksamkeit erhöhen.

Aber ich konnte sowieso nicht entkommen. Sie waren zu viert. Sie waren schneller. Sie waren unzurechnungsfähig, gefährlich.

Es war sonst niemand unterwegs. Keine Hilfe. Und mein Weg war noch so weit.

Ich wagte nicht, mich umzudrehen. Hörte nur raue Stimmen.

Stimmen, die meinen Namen sagten.

Stimmen, die mir eiskalte Schauer über den Rücken jagten.

Stimmen, die mir grausige Bilder in den Kopf pflanzten.

Panik. Ich fiel in einen leichten Laufschritt.

Ihre Schritte. Sie wurden schneller. Schneller, als meine.

Ich wollte Schreien, aber meine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt.

Ich rannte los. Ich musste es nur die Straße runter schaffen. Nur die Straße runter. Bitte.

Sie folgten mir. Würden mich jeden Moment einholen. Sie waren zu schnell, verdammt.

Und dann...

Licht. Das einzige Licht in der Dunkelheit. Und davon eingehüllt...

Hoffnung.

_Hilfe. Bitte._ Die Schreie hallten in meinem Kopf. Ich brauchte alle Kraft zum Rennen.

Ich näherte mich der Hoffnung. Die Stimmen näherten sich mir. Ich musste das schaffen. Ich war doch schon fast da.

Und dann sah ich _ihn_...

Meine Hoffnung.

Meine Hilfe.

Meine Erlösung.

Und ich war da...


	2. Auf den ersten Blick

**_Danke an meine Schwestern fürs Betalesen!_**

**_Disclaimer: Nix mir, alles Stephenie Meyer_**

**_Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch. Viel Spass!_**

**Auf den ersten Blick**

Noch zwei Jahre bis zu meinem Abschluss und endlich passierte mal was an unserer Highschool.

Ein Neuzugang.

Nicht, dass das nicht schon früher vorkam und an für sich auch nichts spannendes.

Aber die Gerüchte, die ihm vorauseilten, machten ihn interessant.

Vor einer Woche war er mit seiner Familie hierher nach Forks gezogen und vergangenen Freitag hatte Mr. Varner, mein Mathelehrer, seinen Schulbeitritt für heute angekündigt.

Folglich würden sich heute alle 15- bis 19- jährigen Mädchen an unserer Schule den Hals nach ihm verrenken.

Er war 18, ein Jahr älter als ich, was schon mal gut für mich war, und er gehörte in die Kategorie 'Sexiest Man Alive'.

Wenn man den Gerüchten glaubte.

Also Grund genug sich an einem Montag auf die Schule zu freuen.

Auf dem Parkplatz vor der Schule ließ ich meinen Blick kurz über die Autos schweifen, aber mir fiel nichts ungewöhnliches auf. Zusammen mit Angela, meiner besten Freundin, machte ich mich auf den Weg zu unserer ersten Stunde. Irgendwie schafften wir es immer, fast zeitgleich in der Schule anzukommen.

„Hast du ihn schon gesehen?" fragte sie mich. Die Aufregung in ihrem Tonfall war nicht zu überhören.

„Ang, wir sind erst seit ein paar Minuten hier." lachte ich, „Wer sagt denn, dass wir ihn überhaupt zu Gesicht bekommen?"

„Na, ich hoffe doch mal, dass wir ein paar Kurse zusammen haben." Und dann schweifte ihr Blick ins Traumland ab. So kannte ich Angela gar nicht. Auf dem Weg zu unserem Klassenzimmer, waren überall Mädchen, die sich suchend umsahen.

Seine Ankunft sorgte in der Tat für großen Wirbel. Ich fragte mich immer mehr, ob er diesen ganzen Trubel überhaupt wert war. Die ersten zwei Unterrichtsstunden verliefen ereignislos. Weder war er in unseren Kursen, noch sahen wir ihn auf dem Flur.

„Ich hätte ihn wenigstens gern mal gesehen." sagte Angela enttäuscht.

„Wir haben ja noch einige Stunden vor uns." beruhigte ich sie. Als ich meinen Blick wieder auf den Weg richtete, sah ich in der Ferne etwas, das nicht hierher zu gehören schien.

Eine Gruppe Jungs kam uns im Flur entgegen. Einen unter ihnen hatte ich nie zuvor gesehen und vermutete, dass er der Neuzugang sein musste. Dann erkannte ich, was mich so irritiert hatte. Seine Haare waren braun mit einem einzigartigen rötlichen Schimmer, fast wie... bronze?

Angela stieß mich in die Seite, sie hatte ihn auch gesehen. Ich nickte nur stumm und betrachtete ihn weiter. Er trug eine schwarze Hose und eine schwarz-weiße Lederjacke. Darunter ein weißes... Shirt? Wahrscheinlich. Seine Jacke verdeckte das meiste davon. Seinen Kopf hatte er einem der Jungs zugewandt, der auf ihn einredete. Er grinste lässig, es schien ihn nicht zu stören, so im Mittelpunkt zu stehen.

Wir näherten uns der Gruppe.

Einer der Jungs auf der anderen Seite fragte ihn etwas und er wandte sich ihm zu. Jetzt konnte ich sein Gesicht besser erkennen. Und seine Augen..., grüne Augen..., herrliche grüne Augen..., die in perfektem Kontrast zu seiner Haarfarbe standen.

In diesem Moment drehte er seinen Kopf wieder leicht zurück und sah uns neugierig an. Ich spürte, wie mir die Röte ins Gesicht stieg, konnte meinen Blick aber nicht von ihm abwenden. Ich war wie gebannt von seinen Augen.

Er zog einen Mundwinkel nach oben. Dieses schiefe Lächeln war atemberaubend.

Und dann hatten wir sie passiert.

Ich drehte mich nach ihm um. Ich hätte es so gern noch mal gesehen. Mein Blick blieb an seiner Jacke hängen. Quer über den Rücken prangten die Worte ‚Bad Guy.' Ich musste schmunzeln. Ich konnte es mir nicht erklären, aber irgendwie schienen diese Worte zu ihm zu passen.

Plötzlich packte Angela mich fest am Arm und ich blieb abrupt stehen. Zum Glück. Ich wäre beinahe auf die Tür geknallt.

„Mensch, Bella, wo hast du nur deine Augen?"

„Hinter mir gelassen." gab ich lachend zu.

„Er ist aber auch süß." schwärmte Angela. Wir setzten uns an unseren Tisch.

„Ist dir aufgefallen, wie groß er ist? Der muss ja mindestens um die 1,80m sein." plapperte sie weiter. Angela ließ sich sonst durch nichts aus der Ruhe bringen, sie war die Ruhe in Person, nur heute nicht. Ich musste mir ein Lachen verkneifen.

„Hab ich nicht bemerkt."

„Und wie er dich angesehen hat..."

„Was?"

„Jetzt sag mir nicht, dass du auch das nicht gemerkt hast."

„Ang, er hat dich genauso.."

„Oh nein, liebe Bella," unterbrach sie mich, "sein Blick war die ganze Zeit auf dich gerichtet."

„Das ist doch absurd." sagte ich, obwohl mir der Gedanke gefiel.

Unter allen Mädchen an der Schule würde er seine Aufmerksamkeit ausgerechnet mir schenken.

_Ja klar. Und nachts ist's kälter als draußen._

„Bella, ich weiß doch, was ich gesehen hab." beharrte sie weiterhin.

„Na und? Ich will nicht wissen, wie viele Mädchen er heute schon angestarrt hat."

„Trotzdem. Vielleicht lädt er dich ja mal ins Kino ein." sagte sie unbeirrt.

Angela war echt unmöglich. Ich musste lachen und schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Lass gut sein, Ang."

Während des Unterrichts musste mich Angela immer mal aus meinen Tagträumereien zurückholen, damit ich auf die Fragen des Lehrers antwortete. Sie grinste mich dann immer an, weil sie genau wusste woran, oder besser gesagt, an wen ich dachte. Ich war selbst überrascht, dass mich unsere Begegnung im Flur so beschäftigte. Ich sah noch immer seine Augen vor mir.

Es ließ mich einfach nicht los.

Ich hatte den Vormittag hinter mich gebracht. Die letzte Stunde vor der Pause hatten Angela und ich immer getrennte Kurse, also machte ich mich allein auf den Weg zur Cafeteria. Ich hielt wie gewohnt nach ihr Ausschau, sie saß bereits an unserem üblichen Platz und winkte mir zu, und ließ meinen Blick dann noch durch den Rest des Saales schweifen.

Er war nirgends zu sehen.

Ich ging zu Angela, um meine Tasche abzustellen. Wie immer saßen auch Jessica, Mike und Ben bei uns. Ich grüßte kurz alle und machte mich auf zur Essensausgabe. Dort schnappte ich mir ein Tablett und reihte mich in die Warteschlange ein. Gedankenverloren nahm ich mir etwas zu essen und zu trinken und kehrte erst wieder in die Realität zurück, als ich schon fast an der Kasse stand. Ich bezahlte und nahm mein Tablett.

Statt, wie alle anderen, an der Kasse weiterzugehen, machte ich kehrt, aus Gewohnheit, ich war halt nicht wie alle anderen, und hielt überrascht inne, als mir eine schwarz-weiße Jacke gegenüberstand.

Ich wusste genau, dass es nur _diese_ Jacke sein konnte, ich hatte sie den ganzen Vormittag in meinen Gedanken gesehen.

Ich schaute auf.

Und da stand er, einem Gott ähnlicher, als es sonst jemandem vergönnt war, mit seinem verschmitzten, schiefen Lächeln. Wieder stieg mir das Blut in die Wangen. Herrje, war das peinlich.

Ich wollte schnell weitergehen, aber meine Beine gehorchten mir nicht. Sein Blick hielt mich an Ort und Stelle.

Er streckte eine Hand nach mir aus und ich nahm an, dass er sich vorstellen wollte. Ich hatte mein Tablett wieder abstellen wollen, aber noch ehe ich reagieren konnte, legte er mir besagte Hand an die Wange.

Und ließ sie dann an meinem Hals hinabwandern... an mein Schlüsselbein... und ganz langsam tiefer.

‚_Was erlaubt der sich eigentlich?_ Ich spürte die Wut in mir hochkommen und mit ihr die Tränen. Das war immer so, wenn ich wütend wurde, eine entwürdigende Eigenschaft.

Und dann passierten mehrere Dinge fast zeitgleich.

Ich vernahm ein klirrendes Geräusch, das ich nicht zuordnen konnte, ein klatschendes Geräusch, dem ein Schmerz durch meine Hand folgte und sah mein Gegenüber, den Kopf zur Seite gedreht, mit überraschtem und geschocktem Gesichtsausdruck und sich die Wange haltend.

In dem Moment, als mich die Intensität seines Blickes freigab, brauchte mein Gehirn keine 2 Sekunden, bis es verstand, was vorgefallen war.

Ich hatte mein Tablett fallen gelassen und ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasst.

Ich wollte nicht, dass mich jemand weinen sah, also rannte ich an ihm vorbei, ohne mich umzusehen, aus der Cafeteria bis zu der selten benutzten Mädchentoilette hinter der Turnhalle. Dort ließ ich meiner Wut freien Lauf.

„Dieser eingebildete Idiot! Was fällt dem ein?!" Die Tränen liefen mir über die Wangen.

„Mich vor allen anderen anzufassen! Als würden wir uns kennen, schlimmer noch, als hätten wir irgendeine Beziehung!!"

Gereizt ging ich auf und ab, bis die Wut langsam verebbte. Nur die Tränen wollten nicht versiegen. Ich versuchte mich zu beruhigen, lehnte mich mit dem Rücken an die Wand und ließ mich zu Boden sinken. Ich wusste nicht wie viel Zeit verging, während ich so dasaß und ihn in Gedanken weiter verfluchte für das, was er getan hatte, als sich die Tür öffnete.

„Bella? Bist du hier?" Angela.

„Hier drüben." sagte ich mit halb erstickter Stimme.

„Oh, Bella. Ich hab dich schon überall gesucht. Meine Güte. Wie geht's dir? Du siehst schlimm aus." sagte sie, während sie mich musterte.

„Geht so. Ich muss mich erst wieder ganz beruhigen." Ich versuchte ein freundliches Lächeln auf mein Gesicht zu legen.

„Bella, es tut mir so leid." fing sie plötzlich an und schüttelte entschuldigend den Kopf.

„Ang, du kannst doch nichts dafür."

„Ich hab nicht aufgepasst. Es ging alles so schnell..." ,redete sie weiter, als ob ich nichts gesagt hätte, „... und dann hat er sie sich einfach geschnappt und ist gegangen. Und ich hab ihn nicht mal aufgehalten..."

„Angela. Halt, warte mal." unterbrach ich sie.

„Ich komm nicht mit. Wovon redest du?" Sieh sah mich verzweifelt an und schüttelte wieder leicht ihren Kopf.

„Es tut mir so leid, Bella."

„Was, Ang?"

„Ich wollte gerade nach dir sehen, als er zu uns an den Tisch kam. Er meinte, dass ihr ja gleich zusammen Bio habt und dann hat er einfach deine Tasche mitgenommen. Ich hätte ihn aufhalten sollen. Aber ich war so überrascht. Es ging einfach so schnell..."

„Er hat WAS?!" brüllte ich und sprang vom Boden auf. Die Wut kehrte zurück.

„Ist er völlig übergeschnappt?! Ich bring ihn um, ich bring diesen elenden Mistkerl eigenhändig um!!"

Und schon hatten mich auch die Tränen wieder.

„Der glaubt wohl, er kann sich alles erlauben! War die Ohrfeige nicht deutlich genug?!" setzte ich meine Schimpftirade fort.

„Wenn er es gewagt hat, auch nur einen Blick reinzuwerfen, ist er so gut wie tot!" Ich versuchte mich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen und lehnte meine Stirn an die kalten Wandfliesen. Angela legte mir mitfühlend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Es tut mir leid."

„Nein, Ang, mach dir keine Vorwürfe. War ja klar, dass jemand, der so gut aussieht, auch total von sich selbst überzeugt ist und darüber hinaus ein riesengroßes...!" _‚... Arschloch!' _Das letzte Wort sprach ich nur in Gedanken aus, aber Angela nickte wissend. In diesem Moment läutete es.

„Ich muss los, Bella, sonst komm ich zu spät. Kommst du klar?"

„Ja, aber ich werd noch ein paar Minuten brauchen." Meine Tränen liefen noch immer.

„Ich muss ja an eurem Bio-Raum vorbei, dann sag ich Mr. Banner, dass dir leicht schlecht ist und du nachkommst."

„Danke, Ang." Sie lächelte mich aufmunternd an und verließ die Toilette.

Ich setzte mich mit geschlossenen Augen hin, zog meine Beine an und legte meine Stirn auf die Knie.

Jetzt kam es darauf an nicht die Nerven zu verlieren. Ich musste schließlich in den Unterricht.

Und dort müsste ich dann _ihm_ begegnen. Unter anderen Umständen hätte ich ihn einfach ignoriert, aber nicht, wenn ich zuvor meine Tasche bei ihm abholen musste.

So sehr ich mich heute morgen noch darauf gefreut hatte, den Neuzugang kennen zu lernen, so sehr verabscheute ich es jetzt, ihm auch nur über den Weg laufen zu müssen.

Ich hatte Recht mit meiner Vermutung. Er war ein ‚ Bad Guy'.

**_AN: Das 'Bad Guy' war in Gothic3 geschrieben. _**

**_Reviews?_**


	3. Einer sturer als der Andere

**_Großes Dankeschön an meine Schwestern fürs Betalesen und die moralische Unterstützung._**

**_Mara, dieses Kap ist dir gewidmet, du weisst schon warum. ;)_**

**_Bis Ende Mai werde ich kein weiteres Kap hochladen, da ich mich auf meine Prüfungen konzentrieren muss.  
_****_Es kommen aber auf jeden Fall noch welche._**

**_Viel Spass!_**

**Einer sturer als der Andere**

Ich versuchte, die Spuren der Tränen zu verwischen und spritzte mir kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Meine geröteten Augen sahen schon nicht mehr ganz so schlimm aus. Noch ein bisschen mehr kaltes Wasser, dann würde ich endlich in den Unterricht gehen können. Die Türe ging wieder einen Spalt auf.

„Jemand zu Hause?" fragte eine Männerstimme.

„Falsche Türe." sagte ich gereizt. "Kannst du nicht lesen?"

„Noch jemand außer dir da drin?"

„Nein und jetzt verzieh dich endlich." Ich hoffte, wer auch immer das war, würde gehen und mir meine Ruhe lassen.

Stattdessen öffnete sich die Türe ganz und als ich meinen Kopf drehte, um ihm klar zu machen, dass Jungs auf der Mädchentoilette nichts zu suchen hatten, traf mich fast der Schlag.

Er!

„Du hast vielleicht Nerven!" rief ich und bemühte mich, die Wut unter Kontrolle zu halten.

„Ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass du ok bist." Antwortete er und setzte dabei dieses Lächeln auf.

Warum war mir vorher nicht aufgefallen, wie dümmlich dieses Grinsen war?

_Arrrrgh._ Schon allein dafür hätte ich ihm am liebsten den Hals umgedreht.

„Was interessiert dich das denn?! Läufst du mir etwa hinterher?!"

Er lehnte sich lässig gegen die Wand neben der Tür und verschränkte die Arme.

„Mr. Banner war besorgt, dass du noch nicht zum Unterricht gekommen bist und hat gebeten, dass sich jemand bei der Schwester erkundigt, wie es dir geht. Ich hab angeboten, den Job zu übernehmen, da ich wusste, dass du nicht im Sanitätszimmer zu finden wärst."

Nur Angela wusste, dass ich mich hier aufhielt. Und sie hatte es _ihm_ mit Sicherheit nicht erzählt.

„Woher...?" Die Neugier stand mir bestimmt ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Er grinste noch hinterhältiger, wenn das überhaupt möglich war.

„Sagen wir mal, ich kenne ein Vögelchen, das ein anderes Vögelchen kennt, das davon gehört hatte."

Ich schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Das war irgendwie... krank. Ich musste hier raus.

Nein. Ich musste weg von ihm. Ich wollte keine Sekunde länger in der Nähe dieses Geistesgestörten sein.

„Lass mich bloß in Ruhe!" zischte ich, als ich an ihm vorbei zur Tür rausstürmte.

„Bella, warte..." Er kannte meinen Namen. Klar. Er hatte sich bestimmt erkundigt, welche Wahnsinnige es gewagt hatte, eine Hand gegen den selbstverliebten Schönling zu erheben. Ich ignorierte ihn.

„Hey, jetzt bleib doch mal stehen." Das klang genervt. Gut. Ich war auch genervt, vor allem von seiner aufdringlichen Art.

Er eilte an mir vorbei, drehte sich um und machte vor mir halt. Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und ich wäre auf ihn draufgelaufen.

Ich funkelte ihn kurz böse an und versuchte, um ihn herumzugehen. Er schnitt mir den Weg ab.

Ich probierte die andere Seite, wieder nichts.

„Was soll das?!" herrschte ich ihn an. Und da war es wieder, dieses dümmliche Grinsen.

„Ich wollte dich noch was fragen und du gibst mir ja sonst keine Chance."

„Dann frag, damit ich's endlich hinter mir hab." fuhr ich ihn an.

„Erst mal: Hi, ich heiße Edward Cullen." Er hielt mir seine Hand entgegen.

Demonstrativ verschränkte ich die Arme vor der Brust.

„Das war keine Frage." sagte ich eisig. Er zog seine Hand zurück.

„Schön. Ich lad dich zum Essen ein. Samstag, Sechs Uhr."

Das war auch keine Frage. Es klang mehr wie ein Befehl. Einen Moment lang war ich perplex.

„Du wärst der Letzte, mit dem ich irgendwo hingehen würde. Da geh ich lieber mit dem Tod persönlich aus."

Damit hatte er wohl nicht gerechnet, denn sein Grinsen verschwand, endlich.

„Ich bin dir noch ein Essen schuldig."

Er sagte das mit einem derart ernsten Gesichtsausdruck, dass ich Mühe hatte, keinen Lachanfall zu kriegen.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?" fragte ich und versuchte noch immer böse dreinzublicken.

Das war die falsche Frage, er grinste wieder.

„Wegen mir hast du dein Mittagessen heute verpasst."

„Ich werd's überleben."

Ich hatte angenommen, dass es das jetzt war und wollte wieder an ihm vorbeigehen. Er stellte sich mir erneut in den Weg.

„Nein. Ich lad dich ein. Möchtest du an einem anderen Tag gehen?"

_Oh, Himmel noch mal. Gibt der denn nie Ruhe?_

„Noch mal, so, dass es in dein Spatzenhirn geht. Ich. Gehe. Nicht. Mit. Dir. Aus. Verstanden?"

Er musterte mich nachdenklich.

„Wieso nicht?"

Mir klappte der Mund auf, ich starrte ihn ungläubig an.

War es nicht offensichtlich, dass ich ihn nicht ausstehen konnte? Sprach ich chinesisch?

„Das... du... das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst." stammelte ich, irritiert von so viel Dummheit.

Er musterte mich noch immer, schien auf eine plausible Erklärung meinerseits zu warten.

In diesem Schädel war wohl nicht mal Stroh.

Ich machte den Mund ein paar Mal auf und zu, schüttelte leicht den Kopf und gestikulierte hilflos mit den Armen in der Luft.

Was sollte ich denn _noch_ sagen, um ihm klar zu machen, dass ich absolut _nichts_ mit ihm zu tun haben wollte?

„Du... du bist echt zu dumm für diese Welt. Such dir eine, die auf deine Macho-Gehabe steht. Und am Besten noch so ein blondes Püppchen...," als ich das sagte, verzog ich angewidert das Gesicht, "...dann bist du vielleicht sogar intelligenter als sie."

Er starrte geschockt ins Leere. Scheinbar hatte er endlich verstanden.

Ich ging an ihm vorbei. Und diesmal hielt er mich nicht auf.

Als ich am Klassenzimmer ankam, klopfte ich kurz, ging rein und entschuldigte mich bei Mr. Banner, der sich nach meinem Befinden erkundigte. Ich versicherte ihm, dass es mir wieder gut ging, aber ich musste ihm versprechen, dass ich zum Arzt gehen würde.

Als ich diese Notwendigkeit über mich ergehen hatte lassen, und mich währenddessen alle, wahrscheinlich wegen des Vorfalls in der Cafeteria, anstarrten, hielt ich Ausschau nach meiner Tasche. Sie lag an meinem üblichen Platz. Zum Glück.

Ich hatte in Bio einen Tisch für mich. Ich war froh darüber, da mir die anderen somit kein Klotz am Bein waren. In Bio war ich immer außergewöhnlich gut. Es war _mein_ Tisch und darauf lagen jetzt Bücher, die mir nicht gehörten. Bevor ich genauer darüber nachdenken konnte, ging hinter mir die Tür erneut auf. Ich musste mich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, wer das war.

Edward ging an mir vorbei und setzte sich...

an _meinen_ Tisch.

_Womit hab ich DAS verdient?_

Ihm musste mein geschockter Gesichtausdruck aufgefallen sein, denn er grinste mich wieder mal dümmlich an.

Seufzend schlurfte ich an meinen Platz und setzte mich... neben ihn.

Als Erstes inspizierte ich kurz meine Tasche, um mich zu vergewissern, dass noch alles da war. Ich spürte seinen Blick auf mir ruhen. Ich starrte finster an die Tafel und versuchte, wenigstens so zu tun, als ob ich dem Unterricht folgen würde.

Einmal schaute ich kurz zu ihm rüber, er starrte mich an, wie wahrscheinlich schon den Rest der Stunde, und in genau dem Moment, da ich ihn ansah, setzte er dieses dümmliche Grinsen auf. Ich heftete meinen Blick sofort wieder auf die Tafel.

Was hatte der bloß?

Als der Unterricht endlich zu Ende war, schnappte ich meine Bücher und stopfte sie arglos in meine Tasche. Ich wollte hier weg.

„Bella?" _Arrrgh. Ignorieren oder umdrehen?_

Er nahm mir die Entscheidung ab, indem er um den Tisch herumging und mir gegenüber stehen blieb.

Ich sah auf und giftete ihn an. Wenn Blicke töten hätten können, wäre er jetzt umgefallen.

Scheinbar nahm er es gelassen, er grinste.

_Reiß ihm doch einer diese Grimasse aus dem Gesicht!_

„Du hast mir noch nicht gesagt, wann ich dich abholen soll."

Nicht. Schon. Wieder. Ich atmete tief ein, um ruhig zu bleiben. Eines musste man ihm lassen, er hatte sich schnell von meiner Abfuhr erholt. Aber wie es aussah, würde er _nicht_ so schnell aufgeben.

„Moment. Sagen wir... gar nicht?!" antwortete ich und ging.

Er holte mich ein und lief neben mir her. Ausnahmsweise war ich froh darüber, dass ich gleich Sport haben würde, denn das hieß, ich konnte ihn vor der Umkleide stehen lassen. Dorthinein würde er mir sicher nicht folgen.

„Freitag Abend?" fragte er weiterhin.

„Nein." sagte ich jetzt schon deutlich gereizter.

„Nächsten Samstag?"

„Nein! Und für die nächsten fünf Fragen: Nein, nein, ähm... nein, nein und nein!" Und damit ging ich durch die Tür zur Umkleide.

Ich blieb kurz stehen und atmete tief durch, froh darüber, meinem Verfolger für den Moment entkommen zu sein.

Dann eilte ich an meinen Spind und zog mich für Sport um, als Jessica angetippelt kam. Angetippelt? Anders hätte man ihre Art zu ‚gehen' kaum beschreiben können. Sie setzte sich neben mich auf die Bank und als ich zu ihr aufsah, erkannte ich die neugierig aufgerissenen Augen.

_Bitte nicht._

„Worüber hast du mit dem Neuen geredet?" fragte sie.

„Über gar nichts." gab ich seufzend von mir.

„Ich hab doch gesehen, dass ihr geredet habt. Und er hat dich gefragt... nach einem... Termin?"

„Es ging um die Sache in der Cafeteria." sagte ich leise und band mir den ersten Schuh zu.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich leicht vor Überraschung.

„Ist er sauer auf dich?"

„Nein."

„Was dann?"

Ich wusste, ich würde es bereuen ihr davon zu erzählen. Andererseits würde sie nicht eher locker lassen, bis sie es wusste. Hatte ich eine Wahl? Wohl kaum.

„Er meint... er glaubt, er müsste es wiedergutmachen." sagte ich kopfschüttelnd.

„Was?" fragte sie jetzt noch neugieriger.

„Mein entgangenes Mittagessen." Sie riss die Augen auf, teils überrascht, teils entsetzt.

„Er hat dich zum Essen eingeladen!" rief sie. Ich starrte sie erschrocken an und um uns herum alle anderen Mädchen ebenfalls. Wenn es um Jungs ging, kapierte Jessica schnell.

„Jess, das... ich gehe nicht." sagte ich abwehrend. Aber auf die Reaktion, die ich damit auslöste, war ich nicht gefasst.

Jessica sprang auf, diesmal total entsetzt.

„Der heißeste Typ der Schule lädt dich zum Essen ein und du gibst ihm einen Korb?!" schrie sie so laut, dass jetzt auch noch einige Mädchen in den Reihen neben uns interessiert hinter den Spinden hervorlugten.

Ich war so perplex, dass ich nur nicken konnte.

„BIST DU ÜBERGESCHNAPPT?!"

Das war genug. Auf so eine Unterhaltung konnte ich getrost verzichten.

"Von mir aus kannst du ihn gerne haben." giftete ich sie an und stand auf, um in die Halle zu gehen. Jessica hielt mich am Arm fest und ich drehte mich genervt zu ihr um.

„Aber... aber... wieso?!" Sie sah mich verwirrt an, flehte geradezu um eine Antwort. Ich seufzte.

„Jess, dieser Widerling hat mich... angegrabscht. Ich will nicht wissen, was passiert wäre, wenn ich ihn nicht aufgehalten hätte. Und ich will erst recht nicht wissen, was er noch tun würde, wenn ich mit dem irgendwohin gehe."

Ich riss meinen Arm los und ging in die Halle. Jessica sprach weder während, noch nach dem Unterricht das Thema erneut an.

Nach Sport trödelte ich lange in der Umkleide. Ich wollte _ihn_ heute nicht noch mal sehen. Ich befürchtete, er könne auf mich warten, also blieb ich extra lange, in der Hoffnung, dass er vermuten würde, ich wäre schon weg.

Als ich mich endlich aus der Umkleide traute, war tatsächlich niemand zu sehen.

Erleichtert machte ich mich auf den Weg zur Arbeit.

**_Reviews?_**


	4. Schwärmerei und andere Gefühle

**Disclaimer: wie immer nix mir**

**Thanks meinen Schwestern fürs Betalesen  
Da ich an Ostern n bissl Zeit hatte, kommt jetzt doch noch n Kap**

**Viel Spass!**

**Schwärmerei und andere Gefühle**

Seit zwei Jahren arbeitete ich jetzt im Lodge. Ein kleines Restaurant, das wohl das Schickste in unserem kleinen Städtchen war. Und das Teuerste.

Ich verbrachte hier jeden Nachmittag nach der Schule und jedes zweite Wochenende. Ich besserte damit mein Taschengeld auf und einen kleinen Teil sparte ich fürs College.

Mr. Whitters, der Inhaber, arbeitete als Küchenchef. Im ersten Jahr lernte mich seine Frau hinter der Theke ein. Mittlerweile vertraute er mir soweit, dass ich alleine hinter dem Tresen stand. Mrs. Whitters kümmerte sich um den Papierkram und half nur noch mit, wenn viel los war.

Es war ein ruhiger Nachmittag. Mr. Whitters hatte mir gleich verziehen, dass ich etwas zu spät dran war. Es war das erste Mal in den 2 Jahren und ich ärgerte mich über den Grund dafür. Außer zwei Stammkunden, die mit Kaffee und Zeitung am Tresen saßen, und einem jungen Pärchen, das ich nicht kannte, es musste von außerhalb sein, war niemand da. Ich wischte noch einmal über die Theke, alle anderen Aufgaben hatte ich bereits erledigt, und nahm mir dann eine Zeitschrift. Mr. Whitters hatte mir gestattet, während der Arbeit zu lesen, wenn ich zwischendurch nichts zu tun hatte. Alle paar Minuten ließ ich meinen Blick über die wenigen Gäste schweifen, um zu sehen, ob jemand noch etwas brauchte.

Als ich gerade in einen Artikel über den neuen Kinofilm, der nur beste Kritiken bekam, vertieft war, läutete das Türglöckchen und kündigte somit neue Gäste an. Ich legte schnell meine Zeitschrift zurück und sah nach, wer gekommen war.

Am liebsten hätte ich mich hinter dem Tresen versteckt.

Edward!

In Begleitung zweier Blondinen!

Er setzte sich mit ihnen an einen Fensterplatz in der Ecke, er auf der einen, die Mädchen auf der anderen Seite. Als ich die zwei genauer ansah, fiel mir auf, dass sie Zwillinge sein mussten, dieselben Augen, dieselben langen blonden Haaren, dasselbe Outfit.

Und dieselbe Haltung. Sie hatten beide die verschränkten Arme auf dem Tisch und kicherten vor sich hin. Edwards Gesicht konnte ich vom Tresen aus nicht sehen, aber er schien sich entspannt nach hinten zu lehnen, einen Arm auf der Rückenlehne.

Ich hatte mich noch nicht ganz von diesem Schock erholt, als Mr. Whitters mich fragte, ob ich nicht langsam mal die Gäste bedienen wolle. Ich zuckte kurz zusammen, er hatte mich erschreckt, und nickte dann eilig.

Auf dem Weg an ihren Tisch bemühte ich mich, die Fassung zu wahren. Ich nahm Stift und Block aus meiner Schürze und stellte mich an das Tischende.

„Willkommen im Lodge. Was kann ich Ihnen bringen?" Ein Satz wie aus einem Drehbuch, ich hatte ihn schon so oft gesagt. Edward sah zu mir auf und grinste, mal wieder, schien aber nicht überrascht zu sein, mich hier zu anzutreffen. Dann blickte er vielsagend zu den Mädchen, die daraufhin erneut einem Kicheranfall erlagen.

„Einen Schokobecher, bitte." sagte der linke Zwilling.

„Und für mich einen Erdbeerbecher, bitte." orderte der rechte Zwilling.

Ich notierte beides und wartete darauf, dass Edward bestellte. Als er nichts sagte, blickte ich widerwillig von meinem Block auf, um ihn fragend anzusehen. Er grinste frech zu mir hoch, wahrscheinlich hatte er abgewartet, bis ich ihn ansah.

Ich hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, meine Faust in sein Gesicht zu schlagen.

„Kaffee." sagte er nur.

Oh, ich hasste ihn dafür, dass er mich dazu bringen musste, nachzufragen. Ich sah ihn so freundlich als mir möglich an.

„Tasse oder Kännchen, Milch, Zucker, Süßstoff?" Wieder ein Drehbuchsatz, meine Stimme war erstaunlich ruhig.

„Eine Tasse, schwarz." Ich notierte wieder.

„Kann ich sonst noch was bringen?" fragte ich höflich. Edward beugte sich nach vorne, legte einen Arm auf den Tisch und lächelte die Mädchen an.

„Möchten die Damen noch was trinken?" säuselte er ihnen entgegen, so dass sie wieder einen Kicheranfall bekamen.

Ich rollte mit meinen Augen und schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf. Die Zwei sahen sich unter dem Gekicher kurz an, antworteten aus einem Mund: „Zwei Cola light." und kicherten weiter. Ich notierte erneut und ging zurück hinter die Theke.

Die Eisbestellungen ließ ich in die Küche gehen. Ich schnappte mir eine Tasse, die ich unter den Kaffeeautomat stellte. Während der Kaffee aufbrühte, bereitete ich die zwei Cola light zu. Ich packte alles auf mein Tablett und ging an ihren Tisch. Edward hatte sich wieder zurückgelehnt. Wortlos stellte ich die Getränke ab.

„Bella?"

Ich hatte mich gerade zwei Schritte von ihrem Tisch entfernt. Ich machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und blieb vor ihm stehen. Er sah mich diesmal nicht an, grinste den Mädchen zu.

„Ja, bitte?" gab ich leicht angesäuert von mir. Ich hätte mich dafür selbst ohrfeigen können, schließlich war er Kunde, auch wenn es mir nicht passte, ihn hier zu sehen, geschweige denn, ihn bedienen zu müssen.

„Ich hätte gerne einen Kaffeelöffel."

Verwirrt hob ich meine Augenbrauen. Er trank seinen Kaffee schwarz und brauchte einen Löffel? Wofür?

„Kommt sofort." antwortete ich knapp und ging zurück. Ich schnappte mir einen Kaffeelöffel und wickelte ihn in eine Serviette. Ich wusste, dass es mich nichts anging, aber die Frage ging mir nicht aus dem Kopf.

_Wofür?_

„Miss Swan, können Sie mir noch einen Kaffee machen?" unterbrach Mr. Greedy meine Gedankengänge und hob seine leere Tasse in die Luft.

„Natürlich, Mr. Greedy." Ich legte den eingepackten Löffel aufs Tablett und nahm die Tasse entgegen. Als der Kaffee aufbrühte, vernahm ich das Küchenglöckchen. Das Eis war fertig. Ich brachte Mr. Greedy seinen Kaffee und machte mich, mit Eis und Löffel im Gepäck, erneut auf den Weg zu den Dreien.

„Einmal Schokobecher, einmal Erdbeerbecher." sagte ich, während ich das Eis vorsichtig auf dem Tisch abstellte. Den Löffel legte ich kommentarlos neben Edwards Tasse.

„Guten Appetit." Ich ging eilig zurück hinter die Theke. Da es so aussah, als hätte ich vorerst nichts weiter zu tun, nahm ich mir erneut die Zeitschrift, um den Artikel fertig zu lesen.

Es war unmöglich, die Mädchen zu überhören. Ihr Gekicher wurde zu einem überaus penetranten Hintergrundgeräusch. Auch kam ich nicht umhin, immer wieder mal zu ihnen rüber zu sehen. Ich musste die Gäste ja im Auge behalten.

Nach einiger Zeit bat mich das Pärchen zu kassieren. Nachdem sie gegangen waren und ich deren Tisch abgeräumt hatte, sah ich, dass die Mädchen mit ihrem Eis fertig waren.

Als ich mich dem Tisch näherte, hörte ich unwillkürlich das Gespräch mit.

„... war unglaublich. Das hättest du sehen sollen." Einer der Zwillinge. Beide kicherten wieder.

„Aber meine liebe Schwester hier kann das noch viel besser als ich." sagte die Andere und stieß der Ersten spielerisch in die Rippen. Ich hatte gerade mein Tablett abgestellt und die leeren Becher in die Hände genommen, als Edward sich wieder auf den Tisch lehnte.

„Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass ihr beide umwerfend wart." säuselte er wieder.

„Nicht doch." sagten die Zwei gleichzeitig und sahen verlegen und kichernd zur Seite. Ich hätte beinahe die Becher fallen lassen, so sehr musste ich mir das Lachen verkneifen. Es war absurd, aber das entsprach genau dem Szenario, das ich ihm in der Schule an den Kopf geworfen hatte.

Edward mit ZWEI blonden Püppchen, die bei jedem seiner Worte, die nur so vor Schleim trieften, in Ohnmacht fallen könnten.

Die klappernden Löffel in den Bechern veranlassten Edward jedoch, fragend zu mir aufzusehen. Ich versuchte, einen unbeteiligten Eindruck zu machen, schien ihn aber nicht ganz überzeugt zu haben, denn er fing an zu grinsen.

Und ich konnte es jetzt auch nicht mehr zurückhalten. Ich setzte ein mehr als selbstgefälliges Grinsen auf, denn hier wurde mir ganz offensichtlich meine Theorie bestätigt. Edward war ein Macho, durch und durch!

Es wurde ein langer Nachmittag. Ich brachte den Mädchen noch mal zu trinken und Edward einen weiteren Kaffee.

Ich sah gerade auf die Uhr, kurz vor Sieben, bald hätte ich Feierabend, als das Türglöckchen läutete. Wie ich mich umdrehte, erstarrte ich überrascht in meiner Bewegung.

In der Tür stand ein junger Mann, vielleicht 25, mit langem blonden Haar, leicht gelockt, das er zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden hatte, und strahlend blauen Augen. Er sah unheimlich gut aus, besonders mit dem weißen Polo-Shirt, das seine muskulöse Brust betonte, und der schwarzen eleganten Hose. Ich konnte meine Augen nicht von ihm abwenden, er hingegen schien etwas zu suchen. Als sein Blick auf den Tisch mit Edward und den Mädchen fiel, spiegelte sein Gesichtsausdruck Sorge. Er ging zu ihnen und nickte Edward kurz zu.

„Mary, Evelyn, es wird Zeit." hörte ich ihn leise sagen. Die Mädchen sahen traurig zu ihm auf.

„Gib uns noch ein paar Minuten, Leo." flehte die Eine geradezu.

„Na gut. Aber beeilt euch. Mutter wartet bereits." Er war ihr Bruder? Das erklärte die Sorge. Mir wäre auch nicht wohl, wenn ich eine Schwester hätte, die mit Edward ausgehen würde. Er nickte Edward erneut zu und stellte sich etwas abseits.

Mein Blick blieb bei den Dreien am Tisch hängen. Die Mädchen wirkten ziemlich niedergeschlagen. Ich hätte zu gerne gewusst, was genau vor sich ging. Ich grübelte verzweifelt darüber, was die drei miteinander geredet haben könnten, außer dem wenigen, das ich mitbekommen hatte. Mein Blick huschte zu dem jungen Mann namens Leo und ich war überrascht, festzustellen, dass er mich fragend ansah. Sein Blick wanderte von mir zu seinen Schwestern und wieder zurück, ein paar Mal, und die Sorge gewann wieder Oberhand. Schließlich kam er an den Tresen.

Mein Herz setzte einen kurzen Moment aus.

„Miss?" fragte er mit einer unheimlich angenehmen Stimme, aber einem nervösen Unterton. Ich musste mich kurz räuspern, ehe ich antworten konnte.

„Ja, bitte?"

„Ich möchte nicht unhöflich sein, aber... kennen Sie den Mann?" Sein Kopf deutete in die Richtung seiner Schwestern. Das überraschte mich erneut. Was er damit bezwecken wollte?

„Ja, er geht in dieselbe Schule wie ich." antwortete ich wahrheitsgemäß.

„Darf ich fragen..." Er stockte, es schien ihm unangenehm zu sein. „Ich frage mich nur, ob... ob er gut für sie ist. Kennen Sie ihn näher?"

Da hätte er mich lieber nicht fragen sollen. Was konnte ich antworten? Ihm sagen, dass Edward nur ein aufgeblasener Macho ist? Das war definitiv keine gute Idee, er war auch so schon krank vor Sorge. Aber Edward mit einer fadenscheinigen Lüge decken, wollte ich auch nicht. Ich hatte zu lange gezögert.

„Es ist nur, wir werden heute wegziehen, nach Europa, und ich möchte nicht, dass die beiden enttäuscht werden." erzählte Leo mir. Er befürchtete, dass Edward die beiden ausnutzte? Würde Edward so etwas tun? Ich war mir nicht sicher, aber...

„Er ist erst seit heute an unserer Schule. Und soweit ich weiß, ist seine Familie auch erst vor etwa einer Woche hierher gezogen." Ich versuchte mich herauszuwinden, ihm zu sagen, dass ich Edward nicht gut genug kennen würde.

Leos Sorge verschwand und stattdessen blickte ich in ein erleichtertes, strahlendes Lächeln.

Gott, war der süß. Und leider auch schon so gut wie außerhalb meiner Reichweite.

„Danke." sagte er aufrichtig. Scheinbar hatten ihn meine wenigen Worte überzeugt. Ich fragte mich, was er darin gehört hatte. Aber ich war überglücklich ihn von dieser Sorge befreit zu haben, um jetzt in den Genuss dieses Lächelns zu kommen. Ich lächelte zurück.

„Gern geschehen. Bella Swan." fügte ich noch an und streckte ihm meine Hand entgegen. Er strahlte noch mehr und nahm meine Hand.

„Leo Sanders. Freut mich, Sie... dich... kennen zu lernen?" beendete er seinen Satz und sah mich fragend an.

„Freut mich ebenfalls, dich kennen zu lernen." antwortete ich und gab ihm nur allzu gerne mein Einverständnis einer freundschaftlichen Beziehung, die eigentlich schon endete, bevor sie richtig begonnen hatte. Er ließ meine Hand los, lächelte wieder und ich hätte mich in diesem Anblick verlieren können, wenn nicht seine Schwestern plötzlich neben ihm aufgetaucht wären.

„Wir sind soweit." sagte eine der beiden und als ich mich ihnen zuwandte, sah ich auch Edward, der am Tresen lehnte, keinen Meter von mir entfernt.

Und ich sah seinen Blick. Es lief mir eiskalt den Rücken runter. Der Zorn in seinen Augen war entsetzlich.

Hasserfüllt starrte er auf... Leo? Ich sah ein paar Mal zwischen den beiden hin und her. Was war zwischen ihnen vorgefallen? Wegen den Mädchen? Leo hingegen schien völlig gelassen. Er nickte Edward wieder nur kurz zu und drehte sich dann noch mal zu mir.

„Machs gut, Bella."

„Viel Glück in Europa, Leo." wünschte ich ihm.

Er nickte und schenkte mir noch einmal dieses freudestrahlende Lächeln, bevor er sich umdrehte und verschwand.

Mein Herz raste wieder, das war eindeutig das Beste, das mir an diesem Tag passiert war.

„Bella?"

Musste er mir jetzt auch noch diesen Augenblick verderben?

Mit einem Seufzen sah ich ihn an und war überrascht. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass ich so etwas wie... Kummer in seinen Augen sah? Es war so schnell weg, dass ich mir nicht sicher war.

„Ich möchte zahlen." Seine Stimme war ruhig und irgendwie... kalt. So hatte ich ihn noch nicht reden hören. Ich musste wieder an diesen hasserfüllten Blick denken. Was war passiert?

Ich nannte ihm die Summe und er gab mir sogar Trinkgeld.

„Ich habe ihn nicht benötigt." sagte er noch, schob etwas über die Theke und ging. Dann erkannte ich den eingepackten Kaffeelöffel. Ich runzelte die Stirn. Da hatte ich mir die Mühe doch ganz umsonst gemacht. Und dass er einfach so ging, verwirrte mich etwas. Ich hatte irgendeinen dummen Spruch erwartet. Ich wusste nicht, warum mich das eigentlich beschäftigte. Ich sollte froh sein, dass er mich in Ruhe ließ. Aber irgendetwas stimmte nicht.

Gedankenverloren nahm ich den Löffel und rollte ihn aus der Serviette, um ihn zurück zum sauberen Besteck zu legen. Aus dem Augenwinkel fiel mir etwas an der Serviette auf, das nicht dazu passte.

Als ich genauer hinsah, fiel mir vor Schreck der Löffel aus der Hand, der natürlich mit einem lauten Klirren zu Boden ging.

In eine Ecke der Serviette waren vier Worte geschrieben:

_Ich warte auf dich_

.......

„Bella? Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Ich zuckte erschrocken zusammen und sah auf in das besorgte Gesicht von Mr. Whitters.

„Ist dir schlecht? Du bist ganz bleich." fragte er mich nach ein paar Sekunden des Schweigens, da ich unfähig war, ihm zu antworten. Ich knüllte die Serviette in meiner Hand fest zusammen.

„Nein, es ist nichts. Nur ein kleiner Schwindelanfall. Ich sollte mehr trinken." log ich schnell. Mr. Whitters sah mich zweifelnd an. Er drehte sich um und füllte ein großes Glas mit Cola, das er mir in die Hand drückte.

„Bevor du gehst, wird das leergetrunken, junge Dame." befahl er auf eine väterliche Art.

„Danke." murmelte ich noch, aber er war schon wieder in die Küche verschwunden. Ich nahm einen großen Schluck. Das kühle Nass fühlte sich gut an und der kleine Zuckerschub festigte meinen Kreislauf. Ich stellte mein Glas zur Seite und hob den Löffel auf, er musste jetzt doch zum schmutzigen Geschirr. Ich öffnete den Mülleimer, sah noch mal kurz auf die Serviette in meiner Hand und warf sie weg.

* * *

Es war viertel nach acht, als ich nach Feierabend das Restaurant durch den Hintereingang verließ. Ich wendete mich nach rechts in Richtung Parkplatz und ging um die Ecke des Gebäudes. Erschrocken machte ich halt. Mitten auf dem Fahrstreifen des Parkplatzes stand ein silberner Wagen und gegen die Beifahrerseite gelehnt Edward mit verschränkten Armen.

Er grinste mich an.

Die Serviette. Ich hatte sie schon vergessen.

Edward öffnete die Beifahrertür und deutete mit einer Hand in den Innenraum.

„Kann ich dich mitnehmen?" Ich rollte mit den Augen und schüttelte leicht meinen Kopf. Er war also wieder ganz der Alte und konnte offenbar noch nerviger sein.

„Ich hab ein eigenes Auto." sagte ich und ging weiter, bestrebt ihn wortwörtlich links liegen zu lassen, um an mein Auto zu gelangen. Er ließ die Autotür wieder zufallen, und lief neben mir her, als ich ihn passierte.

„Möchtest du mit mir Essen?" Ich seufzte. _Immer die gleiche Leier._

„Bist du das nicht leid?" fragte ich.

„Was?"

Ich blieb stehen. Bis er es registrierte, war er schon zwei Schritte weitergegangen, bevor er sich überrascht mir zuwandte.

„Ständig eine Abfuhr zu kassieren." erläuterte ich meine Frage. Er legte nachdenklich seinen Kopf leicht schräg. Es kam mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor und ich dachte schon, er würde gar nicht mehr antworten.

„Nein." Er sah sehr ernst aus, als er das sagte und es klang auch ehrlich.

„Wann siehst du es endlich ein und gibst auf?" fragte ich, jetzt sichtlich verzweifelt. Das konnte doch nicht ewig so weitergehen. Da würden meine Nerven nicht mitmachen. Er setzte wieder dieses dümmliche Grinsen auf.

„Ich gebe nie auf. Ich krieg immer, was ich will."

Das klang verdammt entschlossen. Ich stöhnte innerlich bei dem Gedanken an die bevorstehenden Tage, Wochen oder gar Monate. An Jahre wollte ich gar nicht erst denken.

Ich ging weiter und diesmal machte er keine Anstalten mir zu folgen. Stattdessen fuhr kurz darauf ein silberner Wagen an mir vorbei in die schwarze Nacht. Ich setzte mich in meinen alten Transporter und atmete tief durch.

Es musste irgendeine Möglichkeit geben, ihn davon abzubringen. Mir musste etwas einfallen.

Irgendetwas!

.......

Aber was...?

**Need Review! ;)**


	5. Gewinner und Verlierer

**_Disclaimer: Nix mir, wie immer._**

**_Als Erstes, da ich es bisher versäumt habe: VIELEN DANK AN MEINE REVIEWER! Da macht das Schreiben gleich doppelt so viel Spaß! :D_**

**_Sodele, da ich n bisschen Entspannung brauchte und euch eine Freude machen wollte, kommt hier das nächste Kapitel.  
Nächste Woche isses so weit: Prüfungen! Drückt mir die Daumen! :) Und danach hab ich wesentlich mehr Zeit zum Schreiben._**

**_Dieses Kapitel widme ich: Nino ;) (sry, konnte mir das nicht verkneifen)_**

**_Also dann, viel Spass!_**

**Gewinner und Verlierer**

An diesem Abend überlegte ich fieberhaft, was ich gegen Edwards ‚Vorhaben' unternehmen konnte. Es gab zwei Möglichkeiten, die mir beide nicht gefielen.

Erstens konnte ich weitermachen, wie bisher. Das hieß, dass ich ihm wohl mehrmals täglich eine Absage erteilen musste. Nerviger war die Tatsache, dass er dann immer um mich herum sein würde und darauf hatte ich keine Lust.

Zweitens konnte ich ihm den Gefallen tun und mit ihm Essen gehen. Zwei, drei Stunden mit ihm könnte ich wohl über mich ergehen lassen. Allerdings war ich mir noch immer nicht sicher, ob ich mit ihm _allein_ sein wollte. Er könnte auf dumme Ideen kommen.

Und eine dritte Möglichkeit wollte mir nicht einfallen.

Als am nächsten Morgen mein Wecker klingelte, war ich noch ziemlich müde. Ich war die halbe Nacht auf. Aber ich hatte mich entschieden. Ich würde seine Einladung weiterhin abweisen und sehen, ob er wirklich so hartnäckig war, wie er vorgab zu sein. Zufrieden mit meiner Entscheidung machte ich mich auf zur Schule.

Angela und ich betraten das Klassenzimmer und setzten uns an unsere Tische. Jeden anderen Kurs, den wir zusammen hatten, saßen wir auch zusammen, nur in Englisch, die erste Stunde jeden Tages, nicht. Ben hatte Angela zu Beginn dieses Schuljahres gefragt, ob sie neben ihm sitzen würde. Wir waren alle überrascht, dass sie es ihm angetan hatte. Angela hatte zugesagt, zum einen wollte sie ihn nicht als Freund verlieren, zum anderen dachte sie sich, dass sie es ja mal mit ihm probieren könnte. Damit wir trotzdem nah beieinander waren, saßen die zwei direkt hinter mir.

Ich drehte also wie immer meinen Stuhl zu ihrem Tisch um, damit wir uns besser unterhalten konnten. Wir redeten über Schule und andere belanglose Dinge, währenddessen war Ben eingetroffen, bis Angela auf Edward zu sprechen kam.

„Jessica hat mich gestern Nachmittag noch angerufen. Sie war ganz aus dem Häuschen." fing sie vorsichtig an. Ich seufzte nur.

„Dann stimmt es also. Er hat dich eingeladen." Sie fragte nicht, sondern stellte fest. Sie wusste, dass ich nicht gerne über solche Dinge redete und hätte es auch akzeptiert, wenn ich nichts dazu gesagt hätte.

„Er war im Lodge." gab ich widerwillig von mir. Angela sah mich überrascht an.

„Er ist dir gefolgt?"

„Nein, er hatte... weiß nicht genau, wohl so was wie ein Date."

„Wer war sie? Ich meine, kennen wir sie?"

„Ich kannte _die beiden_ nicht."

„Zwei Mädchen...?" fragte Angela ungläubig. Ich nickte nur.

„Und... was ist so passiert?" fügte sie vorsichtig an. Und dann verfiel ich doch tatsächlich in einen minutiösen Bericht über den vergangenen Nachmittag. Ben und Angela staunten nicht schlecht über die Geschehnisse. Als ich gerade von Leos Auftritt erzählen wollte, hielt mir Angela fast schon panisch den Mund zu. Sie schüttelte ganz leicht den Kopf und nahm ihre Hand dann gleich wieder weg. Ich hatte verstanden, dass ich nicht weiterreden sollte, ich wusste nur nicht warum.

„Guten Morgen." ertönte es hinter mir.

Nicht _diese_ Stimme.

„Morgen." erwiderte Ben.

„Guten Morgen." gab Angela betont fröhlich von sich. Ich drehte mich halb um.

„Was willst du?" fragte ich unfreundlich. Er sah mich kurz verwirrt an und grinste dann.

„Ich habe hier zufällig Unterricht."

_Oh nein!_

Das war nicht gut. Im Gegensatz zu Bio, wo er sich getrost an einen eigenen Tisch hätte setzen können, gab es in Englisch nur einen freien Platz, neben mir. Flehend sah ich zu Angela, die hilflos mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Schön. Setz dich." zischte ich durch zusammengepresste Zähne ohne ihn anzusehen. Er kam der unfreiwilligen Aufforderung sofort nach. Ich suchte ein Thema, über das ich gefahrenlos mit Angela sprechen konnte.

„Was hältst du eigentlich von dem neuen Kinofilm?" kam sie mir zuvor. Ich lächelte sie dankbar an. So verbrachten wir die letzten Minuten vor Unterrichtsbeginn mit einer Diskussion über pro und contra des neuen Films.

Als Mr. Mason den Raum betrat, drehte ich mich wiederwillig zu meinem Tisch um. Edward grinste mich an und bevor Mr. Mason den Unterricht begann, kam die längst überfällige Frage.

„Gehst du mit mir am Samstag essen?"

Ich machte mir erst gar nicht die Mühe zu antworten und er fragte nicht nach, noch nicht.

Die Stunde ging schleppend voran und der Gedanke, diese Tortur heute noch mal durchstehen zu müssen, war nicht sehr berauschend. Allerdings wunderte ich mich, wieso er, wenn er doch Englisch in der ersten Stunde hatte, nicht gestern schon da war. Scheinbar hatte nicht nur ich diesen Gedanken, denn, als es läutete, sprach Ben ihn darauf an.

„Ich war spät dran." war alles was er dazu sagte, bevor er wieder auf mich los ging.

„Heute Abend?" fragte er, als ich mich mit Angela auf den Weg zur nächsten Stunde machte.

„Ich muss arbeiten." meinte ich nur und bog in einen weiteren Flur ab. Er blieb stehen.

„Nach der Arbeit?" rief er mir noch hinterher, aber ich tat so, als hätte ich nichts gehört.

Und somit wurde die Schule und insbesondere die Stunden mit ihm zu meiner persönlichen Hölle.

Jeder verdammte Tag begann mit einem ‚_Guten Morgen. Gehst du heute mit mir Essen?_', ‚_Guten Morgen. Willst du Samstag Essen gehen?_' oder so was in der Art. Ich hatte es _so_ satt. Angela erzählte mir, dass hinter meinem Rücken Wetten abgeschlossen wurden, wie es ausgehen würde. Die ganze Schule wusste über dieses Desaster Bescheid. Es war zum Verrückt werden.

Ich überlegte sogar, ob mein Dad, als Polizeichef unseres Städtchens, nicht eine einstweilige Verfügung gegen Edward erwirken könnte. Allerdings würde er dann hier nicht mehr zur Schule gehen können, was wiederum zur Folge hätte, dass seine ganze Familie erneut umziehen müsste. Und dafür wollte ich nicht verantwortlich sein. Aber ich hatte das Gefühl durchzudrehen, wenn das nicht bald enden würde.

Eine Sackgasse.

* * *

Viereinhalb Wochen waren seit seinem ersten Tag an der Forks High vergangen.

Viereinhalb Wochen Hölle für mich und ich war am Ende meiner Kräfte. Mittlerweile verfolgte er mich sogar in meinen Träumen, Albträume um genau zu sein, was dazu führte, dass ich morgens todmüde war und mehr als schlecht gelaunt. Ich schlief beinahe schon während des Unterrichts ein. Zumindest wenn _er_ nicht da war, um mich mit immer der gleichen Frage zu löchern.

Ich musste aus der Sackgasse raus, mir blieb keine andere Wahl, sonst würde ich noch zusammenbrechen. Und das hieß, es blieb nur eine einzige Alternative.

Ich überlegte mir also an diesem Donnerstag früh, wie ich ihm zusagen konnte, ohne dass ich mir vorkam, wie der letzte Depp. Kaum saß er neben mir in Englisch, kam die unerwünschte Frage.

„Gehst du Samstag mit mir essen?" Er grinste wie gewohnt. Ich starrte die Tafel an.

„Warum ist dir das so wichtig?" fragte ich ausweichend.

„Ich bin so erzogen worden."

„Ach, was du nicht sagst." Ich sah ihn direkt an und grinste spöttisch zurück.

„Haben dich deine Eltern auch dazu erzogen, fremde Mädchen anzugrabschen?" Eine rhetorische Frage. Er zog eine missmutige Grimasse und war plötzlich sehr an dem Muster der Tapete auf der anderen Seite interessiert. Eins zu null für mich.

„Wenn ich mit dir essen gehe, lässt du mich danach in Ruhe?" Ich musste ja einen Vorteil daraus ziehen können.

„Nein." Die Antwort kam schnell, zu schnell. Es ging ihm gar nicht um das Essen? Aber es musste etwas geben, dass…

„Was muss ich tun, damit du mich in Ruhe lässt?" Die Worte kamen heraus, noch bevor ich über die Folgen nachdenken konnte. Er drehte sich wieder zu mir um und musterte mich nachdenklich. Ich hielt seinem Blick stand.

„Wir gehen am Samstag essen." sagte er bestimmt. Ich sah ihn verwirrt an. Hatte ich ihm das eben nicht angeboten?

„Und das andere..." setzte er an und grinste dümmlich. Es gab also eine zweite Bedingung? Eigentlich sollte mich das nicht überraschen.

„...sage ich dir, wenn wir essen sind."

Ich war... irritiert. Und was sollte ich jetzt _damit_ anfangen? Es gefiel mir nicht, dass er es mir nicht bzw. _noch_ nicht verraten wollte. Aber, wenn das Essen nicht so wichtig war, wie diese andere Sache, sondern er mich nur einlud, weil es sich seiner Meinung nach so gehörte, konnte ich zumindest _das_ guten Gewissens annehmen. Und wenn er mir dann von dieser Sache erzählen würde, konnte ich noch immer etwas anderes vorschlagen.

„Einverstanden." sagte ich widerwillig. Ich hatte wirklich kein gutes Gefühl dabei. Er grinste so breit, dass es ihm wehtun müsste, hoffte ich zumindest.

„Ich hol dich um sechs ab. Und keine Sorge, ich weiß, wo du wohnst." Ich hoffte wirklich _sehr_, dass dieses Grinsen wehtat.

„Meinetwegen." grummelte ich.

„Noch etwas. Du wirst doch hoffentlich..." Er machte eine Pause und sah mich von oben bis unten an.

„Du wirst doch kein Kleid tragen, oder?"

_Was zum Teufel...?!_

Ich musste aufpassen, dass die Wut nicht die Oberhand gewann.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht, aber ich habe es nicht vor." giftete ich ihn an.

Mehr hatte ich ihm nicht zu sagen, also starrte ich wieder nach vorne. Ich hörte noch ein ‚Gut' aus seiner Richtung und schaltete dann auf Durchzug.

Während des Unterrichts überlegte ich, wie ich meinen Eltern von diesem... Nein. Ich weigerte mich, es als ein _Date_ anzusehen. Also machte ich mir Gedanken über die Beichte dieses Treffens. Es würde nicht einfach werden, so viel stand fest.

Nach dem Unterricht ging Edward überraschenderweise ohne ein weiteres Wort und ehe ich mich versah, klebte Angela an meiner Seite.

„Was war denn das vorhin?" fragte sie mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung, Entsetzen und Unglaube.

„Ein Deal, schätze ich."

„Und worüber?" Angela war ungewohnt neugierig, aber ich konnte es ihr nicht verübeln. Ich hatte schließlich vorgehabt, nicht nachzugeben.

„Ich geh mit ihm Essen, er lässt mich in Ruhe." Das war zumindest die Kurzversion.

„Und das Andere? Machst du dir keine Gedanken... oder Sorgen deswegen?" Sie hatte es gehört. War eigentlich nicht anders zu erwarten, trotzdem hatte ich gehofft, dass sie es dann nicht ansprechen würde.

„Damit befasse ich mich, wenn es soweit ist. Bis dahin mag ich nicht mehr daran denken." Angela sah mich zweifelnd an, sagte aber nichts, und damit war diese Diskussion beendet.

In den nächsten Unterrichtsstunden und auf dem Weg zur Cafeteria in der Mittagspause spürte ich immer mehr Blicke meiner Mitschüler, die wie Messerspitzen auf mich einstachen.

Es hatte sich also schon herumgesprochen. Fabelhaft.

Als ich die Cafeteria betrat kam plötzlich lautes Gejohle aus einer Ecke des Raumes. Wie ich mich überrascht dem Geräusch zuwandte, sah ich die vier Jungs aus Edwards Clique, die mit ihren Flaschen anstießen, lachten und alberten, als ob es was zu feiern gäbe. Und dann sah ich Edward. Er saß lässig auf seinem Stuhl und grinste mich arrogant an.

_Dieser.... #§%__$&__#!!!_

Ich hätte ihm am liebsten den Kopf abgerissen. In der ganzen Cafeteria wurde getuschelt und ich sah die Blicke, die zwischen Edward und mir hin und her wanderten. Ich marschierte zu Angela und den anderen an den Tisch.

„Ich will _nicht_ darüber reden!" machte ich klar, noch ehe ich mich setzte. Ich sah Jessicas enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck, aber es war mir egal.

Ich sinnte auf Rache. Ich würde es ihm heimzahlen. Und wenn es das Letzte wäre, was ich tat.

**_Her mit den Reviews!_**


	6. Wenn Träume fliegen lernen

**_Disclaimer: Gehört mir nich, leider._**

Wieder mal Danke an meine Schwestern, die mir jedesmal sagen, dass ich meine Sache gut mache.  
Danke auch meinen Reviewern, besonders Kojacket [ ;) ], HaylesHayles und bloomwood, die meine Story von Anfang an begleitet haben.

Viel Spass! 

**Wenn Träume fliegen lernen**

Edward sprach weder in Bio noch am darauffolgenden Tag mit mir. Er hatte ja schließlich, was er wollte. Trotzdem ärgerte ich mich darüber, dass er gar nichts sagte. Ich hatte angenommen, dass er mich in irgend einer Weise besser kennen lernen wollte. Scheinbar lag ich falsch. Aber was war dann diese andere Sache? Was wollte er wissen? Was interessierte ihn?

Allerdings war meine größere Sorge im Moment die Tatsache, dass meine Eltern noch immer nicht wussten, dass ich diesen Samstag unterwegs sein würde und zwar ausnahmsweise mal nicht mit Angela oder Jessica.

Ich saß also am Vormittag in der Küche und aß meine Cornflakes oder besser gesagt, stocherte darin herum, da mir etwas flau im Magen war aufgrund des bevorstehenden Gesprächs, und überlegte wie ich anfangen sollte. Charlie, mein Dad, saß mir gegenüber und las seine Zeitung, während Renee, meine Mom, an der Anrichte stand und die Küche auf Vordermann brachte.

„Ich geh heut Abend weg." sagte ich in die Stille.

„Mit wem denn?" fragte Charlie ohne von seiner Zeitung aufzusehen. Er erwartete sicher, dass ich ihm einen Namen einer Freundin nannte.

„Ich... geh aus." gab ich zögerlich und fast flüsternd von mir. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob Charlie verstanden hatte, was ich damit zu sagen versuchte, aber Renee drehte sich überrascht zu uns um. Sie warf mir einen leicht zweifelnden Blick zu, der mir sagte, dass sie ein Date hinter meiner Aussage vermutete, den ich schulterzuckend beantwortete, da sie in gewisser Weise Recht hatte, es allerdings kein Date in diesem Sinne war.

„Hab ich gehört, Bells. Wer geht denn mit?" sagte Charlie eher teilnahmslos und blätterte die Zeitung um. Ich seufzte. Renee legte den Putzlappen beiseite, trocknete sich ihre Hände ab und setzte sich dann neben Charlie.

„Wie heißt er?" fragte sie, sah mich dabei direkt an und legte Charlie bereits beschwichtigend eine Hand auf den Arm. Jetzt sah er überrascht von seiner Zeitung auf und warf uns abwechselnd neugierige, aber auch misstrauische Blicke zu. Ich senkte meinen Blick auf die Schüssel Cornflakes vor mir.

„Edward Cullen." sagte ich nach kurzem Schweigen.

„Cullen? Du meinst Dr. Cullens Sohn?" Ich sah Charlie überrascht an. Er klang aufgebracht, was mich wunderte, schließlich wohnten sie ja noch nicht sehr lange in Forks. Er konnte sie also nicht wirklich gut kennen. Auch Renee sah ihn verwundert an.

„Was ist denn mit ihm? Kennst du ihn?" fragte sie. Charlie schnaubte und verdüsterte seinen Blick.

„Er ist kein guter Umgang für dich, Bells. Du solltest dich von ihm fern halten."

„Weswegen?" fragte ich jetzt sehr interessiert. Was konnte Charlie so gegen Edward aufgebracht haben? Aber zu meiner Enttäuschung schüttelte Charlie den Kopf.

„Ich kann dir nicht mehr sagen. Als Polizist unterliege ich der Schweigepflicht. Aber bitte, Bells, geh ihm aus dem Weg." Er war wirklich besorgt. Und scheinbar musste Edward mit dem Gesetz aneinandergeraten sein. Seltsamerweise passte das in das Bild, dass ich von Edward kreiert hatte. Ich fügte die Tatsache, dass er irgendwo in den Akten der Polizei vermerkt war, meiner kleinen Liste über ihn hinzu. Macho, Schwerenöter und... Dieb? Letzteres konnte ich nur vermuten, aber vielleicht bekam ich die Gelegenheit ihn heute Abend darauf anzusprechen, sollte Charlie mich gehen lassen.

„Ich hab schon fest ausgemacht, dass wir heute Abend weggehen." gab ich kleinlaut zu. Ich fürchtete einen Wutanfall von Charlie. Er sah mich finster an und schien zu überlegen.

„Magst du ihn?" fragte Renee dazwischen. Ich schüttelte schnell meinen Kopf.

„Nein. So ist es nicht. Er... er hat mir beim Lernen geholfen. Für den Spanischtest letzte Woche. Er hat mich schon öfter gefragt, ob ich mit ihm ausgehe und ich dachte mir, dass ich ihm den Gefallen tu, für seine Hilfe." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und hoffte, dass die kleine Notlüge nicht weiter auffiel.

„Und was wollt ihr machen?" hakte sie nach. Normalerweise fragte sie so etwas nicht, aber ich wusste, dass sie sich nur Sorgen machte.

„Er hat mich zum Essen eingeladen. Ich weiß aber nicht, wohin wir gehen." fügte ich gleich noch an, um einer erneuten Frage vorzubeugen.

„Das... klingt doch ganz... nett." sagte sie vorsichtig und sah zu Charlie, der noch immer zu überlegen schien. Schließlich schüttelte er leicht seinen Kopf und sah mich sehr ernst an.

„Du solltest ihm klar machen, dass du nichts weiter von ihm willst. Dass diese Sache heute Abend etwas Einmaliges sein wird. Ich akzeptiere deine Entscheidung, dass du ihm damit danken möchtest. Aber danach _musst_ du dich von ihm fernhalten. Versprich mir das, Bells."

„Mach ich, Dad. Kein Problem." Das konnte ich ihm durchaus zusagen, denn Edward hatte mir versprochen, mich in Ruhe zu lassen nach der ganzen Aktion, sofern ich seine zweite Bedingung erfüllen konnte. Aber davon erzählte ich meinen Eltern lieber nichts. Charlie nickte zufrieden und seine Gesichtszüge entspannten sich.

„Und, kommt er dich abholen?" fragte er jetzt ganz ungezwungen.

„Ja, so gegen sechs Uhr." Er nickte erneut und befasste sich dann wieder mit seiner Zeitung. Renee lächelte mir aufmunternd zu und ging wieder an die Anrichte, um weiter zu putzen. Ich war erleichtert. Das Ganze verlief besser, als ich erwartet hatte.

Ich aß meine Cornflakes auf und ging in mein Zimmer, um noch die restlichen Hausaufgaben zu machen.

Allerdings konnte ich mich nicht so gut darauf konzentrieren. Ich überlegte immer wieder, was Edward verbrochen haben könnte. Ich musste dieses Geheimnis lüften. Vielleicht konnte ich es sogar gegen ihn verwenden, ihn bloßstellen vor der ganzen Schule. Das konnte dann meine Rache werden.

Der Tag ging schleppend vorwärts. Ich räumte mein Zimmer auf, half meiner Mutter in unserem Minigarten und beim Wäsche waschen und bügeln. Als es fast fünf Uhr war, entschied ich, dass es an der Zeit war mich langsam für den heutigen Abend zu richten. Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche, suchte ich die passenden Klamotten. Ich zog meine schwarze Lieblingsjeans und ein dunkelblaues Langarmshirt mit V-Ausschnitt an. Die Kombination passte gut, da das Shirt allerdings sehr dünn war, nahm ich noch meine wollweiße Strickjacke aus dem Schrank und zog sie mir über. Meine Haare ließ ich offen, so mochte ich sie am liebsten. Ein kurzer Blick in den Spiegel sagte mir, dass ich so gehen konnte.

Ich verbrachte die restliche Wartezeit im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch zusammen mit Charlie, der sich wie üblich ein Baseballspiel ansah. Eigentlich langweilte mich Baseball, aber ich war mit meinen Gedanken sowieso woanders. Die unbekannte Polizeiakte ließ mir keine Ruhe. Renee bereitete das Abendessen zu und die große Standuhr im Flur schlug gerade sechs Uhr, als es an der Tür klopfte. Ich sah kurz zu Charlie, der eine finstere Miene aufgesetzt hatte, und stand auf, um Edward rein zu lassen.

Ich öffnete die Türe ohne nach draußen zu sehen, und stellte mich gleich etwas beiseite, damit er kurz reinkommen konnte. Als niemand eintrat, sah ich überrascht nach, ob überhaupt jemand vor der Tür stand, vielleicht hatte ich mich ja verhört, aber ich begegnete nur dem amüsierten Blick Edwards.

„Guten Abend." sagte er. „Du siehst wundervoll aus." So was musste ja kommen. Ich schüttelte nur leicht meinen Kopf und bedeutete ihm mit einer Hand reinzukommen. Im selben Moment betrat Charlie den Flur.

„Dad, Edward, Edward, Charlie." machte ich die beiden kurz bekannt.

„Chief Swan." sagte Edward ernst und streckte Charlie eine Hand entgegen, die er annahm und kurz schüttelte.

„Edward." Man sah Charlie deutlich an, dass er mehr als unglücklich darüber war, Edwards Bekanntschaft zu machen. Ich seufzte. Es war wohl besser, wenn wir gleich gehen würden, also langte ich nach meiner Jacke an der Garderobe, aber Edward fasste mich am Handgelenk. Ich sah ihn fragend an.

„Ich habe eine Jacke für dich." sagte er und ging wieder nach draußen. Ich sah ihm nach. Warum hatte er mir eine Jacke mitgebracht? Ich blickte noch mal zu Charlie, der ebenso verwirrt wie ich zu sein schien, und folgte Edward. Auf der Veranda blieb ich überrascht stehen.

In der Einfahrt stand Es!

Silbern, glänzend, schnittig und verdammt schnell aussehend. Ich musste schwer schlucken. Damit wollte er fahren? Damit sollte _ich_ mitfahren?! Jetzt wusste ich auch, was die Frage nach dem Kleid sollte.

Edward stand mit dem Rücken zu uns vor seinem Motorrad und im nächsten Moment hielt er etwas nach hinten, das einer Jacke entsprechen konnte. So stand er kurze Zeit, bis er sich umdrehte und mich erst kurz verwirrt ansah. Er hatte wohl damit gerechnet, dass ich direkt hinter ihm wäre. Ich war aber noch immer geschockt und hatte mich nicht von der Stelle gerührt. Edward setzte sein dümmliches Grinsen auf und kam mir mit Jacke und Helm, nahm ich an, entgegen.

Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass die schwarze Hose, die er trug, aus einem schweren Stoff sein musste, eine typische Motorradhose. Außerdem hatte er wieder seine schwarz-weiße Lederjacke an, wohl ebenfalls eine Motorradjacke, die ihm scheinbar sehr gut gefiel, da er sie selbst in die Schule anzog. Auf der Veranda angekommen, legte Edward den Helm auf den Boden und hielt mir die Jacke so hin, dass ich hineinschlüpfen konnte.

„Fährst du die schon länger?" fragte Charlie misstrauisch, der uns nach draußen gefolgt war.

„Ja, Sir. Etwas über zwei Jahre." antwortete ihm Edward, während ich notgedrungen die Jacke überzog.

„Hattest du schon mal einen Unfall?"

„Nein, Sir."

Charlie musterte Edward genau und hatte einen Blick drauf, der sagte, dass er das nachprüfen würde. Edward hielt seinem Blick stand. Nach kurzer Zeit seufzte Charlie.

„Eins noch, Edward. Wenn du mir mein Mädchen nicht heil zurückbringst, kriegst du großen Ärger." Der drohende Ton war nicht zu überhören. Ich sah gespannt Edward und Charlie abwechselnd an.

„Ich werde sie hüten, wie meinen Augapfel, Sir." erwiderte Edward sehr ernst. Super.

„Können wir gehen?" fragte ich ungeduldig. Ich wollte das Essen so schnell wie möglich hinter mich bringen, außerdem gefiel mir die Spannung zwischen Charlie und Edward nicht. Ich wollte nicht, dass Charlie wegen Missbrauchs seiner Dienstwaffe in Gefängnis musste.

„Viel Spaß, Bells." sagte Charlie halbherzig und lächelte mir etwas gezwungen freundlich zu, bevor er wieder im Haus verschwand.

Na, wenigstens _das_ hatte ich schon mal überstanden. Ich sah zu Edward, der schon wieder dümmlich grinste und mir den Helm hinhielt. Seine Augen wanderten über meinen Körper, als ob er mich damit verschlingen könnte.

„Das steht dir." säuselte er. Das hatte mir grade noch gefehlt.

„Wenn du nicht willst, dass mein Dad dich erschießt, solltest du das lieber lassen." keifte ich ihn an und schnappte mir den Helm.

„Außerdem bin ich _kein _blondes Püppchen, das dir aus der Hand frisst." fügte ich noch an und erinnerte mich nur zu genau an den ersten Tag im Lodge. Er sah mich kurz nachdenklich an, bevor er sich mit einem Seufzen umdrehte.

„In den Helmen ist ein Headset integriert. Wir können uns also während der Fahrt unterhalten." rief er mir über seine Schulter zu. Ich warf meine Haare nach hinten, setzte den Helm auf und folgte Edward an sein Motorrad. Er saß bereits darauf und hielt mir eine Hand hin, wohl um mir beim aufsitzen zu helfen. Da ich nicht sicher war, ob ich alleine gefahrenlos da drauf käme, nahm ich widerwillig seine Hilfe an und setzte mich hinter ihn.

Es war mehr als merkwürdig ihm so nah zu sein und ich wollte das auch gar nicht. Ich ließ so viel Abstand zu ihm, wie mir möglich war und das waren gerade mal fünf Zentimeter. Edward zog seinen Helm auf und langte danach mit seinen Händen nach hinten. Bevor ich mir bewusst wurde, was er vorhatte, packte er meine Hände und legte sie um seine Taille.

„Hey!" rief ich laut und zog meine Arme zurück. Allerdings war ich zu laut gewesen, denn er zog den Kopf ein. Ich hatte nicht mehr an die Headsets gedacht. Er murmelte etwas Unverständliches, aber ich war mir sicher, dass er fluchte.

„Bella, du musst dich an mir festhalten. Sonst können wir nicht fahren." sagte er, jetzt wieder mit einem amüsierten Unterton und ich konnte sogar das dümmliche Grinsen hören.

„Warum bist du nicht mit deinem Auto da?" fragte ich gereizt. Ich wollte mich nicht an ihn klammern wie ein Groupie, aber genau das war wohl sein Plan gewesen.

„Ich fahr lieber mit dem hier." antwortete er und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Macho." grummelte ich leise vor mich hin, schlang widerwillig mein Arme locker um seine Mitte und verschränkte meine Finger. Ich wollte ihn so wenig wie möglich berühren, aber er hatte in der Tat andere Pläne. Er packte meine Handgelenke und zog mit einer derart immensen Kraft daran, dass ich förmlich auf ihn drauf rutschte, mein Oberkörper fest an seinen Rücken gepresst.

„Verflucht! Musste das sein?! Du kannst mir auch gleich die Arme ausreißen!" Ich hörte ihn nur leise in sich hinein lachen, während er meine Arme fest um sich legte und selbst danach nicht losließ. Ich versuchte, von ihm abzurücken.

„Wenn du dich nur einen Millimeter bewegst, zieh ich dich wieder ran, auch bei voller Fahrt." drohte er mir, aber ich konnte wieder das Grinsen hören.

„Und so nebenbei: Es ist wirklich notwendig, sonst hauts uns am Ende noch aus einer Kurve." fügte er an. Ich hatte also keine Wahl. Toll. Das war ein perfider Plan, aber wenn er gehofft hatte, dass diese Nähe zu seinem Vorteil wäre, hatte er sich gewaltig geirrt. Im Moment hätte ich ihm am liebsten eine Etage tiefer einen schweren Tritt verpasst.

Das Motorrad startete mit einem erstaunlich leisen Brummen. Edward hantierte an der Maschine herum und sah noch mal zu beiden Seiten runter.

„Hast du deine Füße oben?" fragte er. Ich nickte bis mir einfiel, dass er es nicht sehen konnte.

„Ja." antwortete ich kurz angebunden und schon fuhr er los.

Ich war angenehm überrascht.

Ich fuhr zum ersten mal mit einem Motorrad, auch wenn ich nur mitfuhr. Charlie sagte immer, dass es nicht gerade das sicherste Fortbewegungsmittel sei, daher kam ich nie in den Genuss.

Ich musste wirklich zugeben, dass es mir gefiel. Ich hatte meinen Kopf zur Seite gedreht und beobachtete die Landschaft und den Sonnenuntergang, wenn er sichtbar war. Der Motor war so leise und der Helm dämpfte die Geräusche um mich herum noch zusätzlich. Ich zuckte zusammen, als Edward die Stille durchbrach.

„Bist du noch da?" fragte er amüsiert.

„Als ob ich einfach so mal eben absteigen könnte." sagte ich sarkastisch.

„Ich hab mich nur gewundert, warum du so still bist."

„Ich habe kein Bedürfnis, mich mit dir zu unterhalten." Ich konnte ihn seufzen hören. Also wusste er zumindest, dass ihm diese ganze Aktion nichts gebracht hatte.

„Interessiert es dich nicht, wo wir hinfahren?"

„Im Moment, Nein."

„Wir werden noch fast vierzig Minuten unterwegs sein. Falls du einen Zwischenstopp brauchst, sag mir Bescheid." sagte er nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens. So lange? Na schön, jetzt war ich doch neugierig. Bestimmt hatte er es darauf angelegt.

„Wo geht's hin?" fragte ich und versuchte die Neugierde nicht durchklingen zu lassen. Er lachte leise.

„Port Angeles." Das war... gelinde ausgedrückt... interessant. Mit dem Auto brauchte man etwa eineinhalb Stunden nach Port Angeles und er wollte innerhalb geschätzten fünfzig Minuten dort sein? Erst jetzt betrachtete ich die wörtlich vorbeirauschende Landschaft bewusster. Ich fühlte etwas Seltsames in meiner Magengegend und spürte, dass ich leicht zitterte.

„Wie schnell fahren wir?" fragte ich und meine Stimme brach zum Ende hin weg.

„Ich, um, ..." setzte Edward an und verstummte.

„Wie schnell fahren wir?" Dieses Mal war meine Stimmer fester, fordernder und dieses eigenartige Gefühl in meinem Bauch wurde gleichzeitig stärker.

„Also, um, etwas... etwas schneller, als erlaubt." _Etwas_ schneller? Und da konnte er die Fahrtzeit fast halbieren? Ich musste es genau wissen.

„Edward! Wie schnell?!"

„... Hundertsechzig." sagte er angespannt.

_Oh Gott!_ Jetzt zitterte ich am ganzen Körper. Ich hatte das Gefühl, gleich eine Panikattacke zu kriegen.

„Bella!" Er hörte sich überrascht an. Ich hatte nicht gleich registriert, dass ich mich _freiwillig_ fester an ihn klammerte. Ich spürte kurz seine Hand auf meiner und im nächsten Moment wurden wir langsamer.

„Soll ich anhalten?" Ich konnte nicht antworten, ich stand wohl unter Schock, aber da er gespürt haben musste, dass ich noch immer zitterte wie Espenlaub, machte er von sich aus Halt am Straßenrand.

Er richtete sich leicht auf und nahm seinen Helm ab. Er versuchte, sich zu mir umzudrehen, aber ich war wie versteinert und hielt uns beide an Ort und Stelle. Und dann gebrauchte er wieder seine immense Kraft, zog meine Arme auseinander und stieg umständlich ab. Ich war ihm im Weg, aber ich war noch immer zu benebelt, um zu reagieren. Zuletzt nahm er meinen Helm ab.

Ich wusste nicht, wie viel mein Gesicht preisgab, aber Edward war sichtlich geschockt.

„Bella!" sagte er entgeistert und fasste mich an den Schultern.

„Steig ab, setzt dich hin und atme tief durch." befahl er. Glücklicherweise gehorchte mein Körper und als Nächstes fand ich mich auf dem Boden wieder, mit dem Kopf auf den Knien.

„Hier, trink." Als ich meinen Kopf leicht hob, sah ich die Wasserflasche, die mir Edward entgegen hielt. Dankbar nahm ich sie an. Aber mir war nicht nach trinken. Ich schüttete das Wasser über meine Hand und spritzte es mir ins Gesicht. Das tat gut und so langsam fühlte sich mein Magen wieder normal an. Ich ließ die Augen geschlossen und atmete tief durch.

„Tut mir leid, Bella. Ich wollte nicht... Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass dir dabei schlecht wird, wäre ich mit meinem Volvo gekommen." Als ich die Augen aufmachte, sah ich Edward ein Stück neben mir sitzen. Er schüttelte entschuldigend seinen Kopf und starrte die Straße an.

Als ich seine Worte noch mal durchging, fiel mir auf, dass ich mich gar nicht unwohl gefühlt hatte, mal abgesehen von seiner Gegenwart. Ich verspürte zwar etwas Eigenartiges, aber es war definitiv keine Übelkeit. Ich versuchte herauszufinden, was es dann war...

„Tut mir leid." sagte er wieder.

„Nein, muss es nicht. Ich... Mir ist nicht schlecht." stellte ich klar, aber er sah mich zweifelnd an.

„Wirklich nicht. Es ist irgendwie... weiß nicht... anders." Ich starrte meine Hände an und erinnerte mich, wie ich gezittert hatte, nachdem er mir sagte, wie schnell wir unterwegs waren.

Und als ich daran dachte, kam wieder dieses Gefühl. Was war das nur? Ich fand das Motorradfahren doch eigentlich gar nicht _so_ schlecht und als mir klar wurde, wie schnell wir waren, da...

Jetzt wusste ich es! Erstaunt sah ich das Motorrad an.

„Ich... ich... das..." Ich brachte vor Überraschung nicht einmal einen Satz zusammen. Herrgott, ich musste wie ein Idiot aussehen.

„Was ist denn?" fragte Edward und als ich ihn ansah, erkannte ich, dass ich wirklich dämlich aussehen musste, denn er versuchte verzweifelt, das Grinsen zu unterdrücken, das ansatzweise auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen war.

„Ich mag es." brachte ich schließlich über meine Lippen und jetzt sah Edward mich fragend an.

„Das macht Spaß." erklärte ich und deutete mit einer Hand auf das Motorrad. Edward schien überrascht zu sein.

„Ich dachte, dir geht's nicht gut." sagte er ernsthaft.

„Nein. Ich war nur... aufgeregt. Es war unglaublich. Ich fühlte mich so... frei... so leicht. Fast als würde ich fliegen, nein, sogar besser als das. Die Geschwindigkeit ist berauschend." Wow. Was für ein Statement. Ich war selbst überrascht. Edward lachte plötzlich laut. Ich funkelte ihn böse an.

„Du hast mir einen ziemlichen Schrecken eingejagt." sagte er, als er sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen hatte. Er lehnte sich zu mir rüber und grinste dümmlich.

„Du fährst also gern mit mir." stellte er fest.

_Toll gemacht, Bella! Hättest du nicht einfach deine Klappe halten können? _schimpfte ich mich in Gedanken.

Aber lediglich das Fahren und die damit verbundene Geschwindigkeit machten mir Spaß und sorgten für dieses aufregende Kribbeln.

„Nicht ganz." grummelte ich. „Ich würde mich noch besser fühlen, wenn nicht _du_ der Fahrer wärst." Ich grinste selbstgefällig zurück, Edward zog missbilligend eine Grimasse.

Er stand auf und setzte sich wieder auf sein Motorrad. Ich tat es ihm gleich. Nach kurzem Zögern entschied ich, dass es keinen Unterschied machte, ob ich mich selbst an ihn klammerte oder ihm den Anlass gab, mich an ihn zu ziehen, also legte ich meine Arme fest um ihn. Ich konnte ihn wieder lachen hören.

„Und du fährst _doch_ gern mit mir."

**_Reviews! Please?_**


	7. Die andere Sache

_**Disclaimer: Ich wünschte, die wären alle meine, sind sie aber nicht.**_

_**Thanks, meinen Schwestern und meinen treuen Reviewern!  
Und für die, die nur lesen und nicht reviewen, ein 'gefällt mir/gefällt mir nicht' würde mir schon reichen, also bitte, schreibt drei oder vier Worte.**_

_**Jetzt wirds soooooo süüüüüß *seufz***_

_**Viel Spass!**_

**Die andere Sache**

Der Rest der Fahrt verlief ereignislos. Edward versuchte Smalltalk zu halten, aber entweder ignorierte ich ihn oder konterte mit bissigen Kommentaren. Solange er mich nicht ablenkte, genoss ich die Geschwindigkeit. Als wir schließlich das Ortsschild von Port Angeles passierten, dauerte es bestimmt noch zehn Minuten bis Edward halt machte vor einem kleinen, aber nobel wirkenden Restaurant.

Er stellte die Maschine ab. Ich nahm den Helm runter und schüttelte meine Haare bevor ich abstieg. Um uns herum sah ich noch ein paar mehr schicke Restaurants und das eine oder andere feine Hotel. Ich war zwar schon oft in Port Angeles, jedoch nie in dieser Ecke. Wir waren weit abseits der Einkaufsmeile und Strandpromenade für Touristen. Diese Gegend war mehr für die High Society bestimmt.

Ich seufzte. Wenn er hier mit mir essen ging, würde das mehr kosten, als zwei Wochen Mittagessen in der Schulcafeteria.

„Können wir nicht runter an den Strand? Da gibt es einen netten kleinen Laden, in dem -"

„Ich hab den Tisch reserviert." unterbrach er mich und nahm mir den Helm ab. Sein Blick duldete keine Wiederrede. Ich seufzte erneut und betrachtete das Restaurant. Das dezente Namensschild wies es als ‚Casa Dolce Casa' aus, also ein italienisches, dann würde ich zumindest das Essen mögen. Das Restaurant war einstöckig mit Flachdach. Große Fenster mit dunklem Holzrahmen führten zu beiden Seiten des Eingangs entlang. In der Mitte war die zweiflügelige Tür, ebenfalls aus dunklem Holz. Der Rest des Gebäudes war in einem dunklen rotbraun gestrichen. Sehr erdige Farben, dunkel, aber warm und gemütlich.

„Gehen wir?" Edward bot mir seinen Arm an, aber ich ging an ihm vorbei zum Eingang. Ich würde mit Sicherheit niemandem den Anlass geben, zu vermuten, dass wir _zusammen_ waren. Er eilte an meine Seite, öffnete mir die Tür und grinste dümmlich.

Bah, wie ich dieses Macho-Gehabe hasste.

Wir gingen und rein und der Oberkellner sah von seinem Pult auf.

„Guten Abend, Mr. Cullen. Wir haben Sie bereits erwartet. Und wie ist Ihr werter Name, Miss?" sagte der Oberkellner, dessen Namensschild ihn als Walter Mathew auswies, und sah mich freundlich an.

„Um, Bella Swan." antwortete ich etwas überrascht. So viel Höflichkeit war ich nicht gewohnt, ganz im Gegensatz zu Edward, wie es den Anschein hatte, der mich amüsiert beobachtete. Mr. Mathew nickte und machte eine kurze Notiz in seine Mappe auf dem Pult.

„Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden." sagte er und ging voraus durch einen großen Türbogen in den Gastraum. Erstaunt sah ich mich um. Auch innen war alles in dunklen Rot- und Brauntönen gehalten, dunkles Parkett, rustikale Eichentische, dunkelrote, fast blutrote Bezüge auf den Stühlen, und ebenfalls dunkelrote Vorhänge. Die einzigen Lichtpunkte waren die glamourösen Kronleuchter, die in ihrer Art eher vielen aneinandergereihten Kerzen glichen und hervorragend in das Ambiente passten. Wieder mal war ich angenehm überrascht. Edward schien zumindest einen guten Geschmack zu haben.

_Eine gute Eigenschaft auf... hmmm... wie viele? ... 100 negative?_

Mr. Mathew führte uns auf der linken Seite immer weiter nach hinten. Wir hatten den Saal mittlerweile fast durchquert, als er durch die Wand ging. Erschrocken zuckte ich zusammen und hätte beinahe aufgeschrieen. Erst als er sich zu uns umdrehte, erkannte ich, dass das noch gar nicht die Außenwand war.

Ein Raumteiler, perfekt eingefügt in den Saal in Farbe und Form, so dass man ihn für die Wand halten könnte und Mr. Mathew war lediglich durch den schmalen Zugang getreten. Erst als ich Edwards fragenden Blick sah, bemerkte ich, dass ich stehen geblieben war. Ich ging zügig weiter und sah mich kurz um. Auf der rechten Seite des Zugangs war nach etwa einem halben Meter bereits eine weitere Trennwand mit Kleiderhaken. Als ich nach links blickte, sah ich einen Eichentisch mit Bänken zu beiden Seiten, bezogen mit blutrotem Stoff. Der Platz reichte aus für vier Personen. Der Tisch und die Bänke stießen an die Außenwand und man konnte durch eines der großen Fenster nach draußen blicken.

„Darf ich Ihnen die Jacke abnehmen, Miss Swan?" fragte Mr. Mathew höflichst und streckte bereits seine Hände aus.

„Gern, Danke." Ich wartete etwas unbeholfen, bis Mr. Mathew meine Jacke aufgehängt hatte und uns alleine ließ.

„Bitte." sagte Edward und deutete mit einer Hand auf die Sitzgruppe. Ich machte zwei Schritte auf den Tisch zu und entschied mich dann doch, meine Strickjacke auszuziehen, da es hier drin sehr warm war.

„Moment." sagte ich nur und machte kehrt in Richtung Kleiderhaken. Ich öffnete den Reißverschluss und spürte plötzlich zwei Hände an meinen Schultern. Ich zuckte kurz zusammen und drehte mich halb um. Edward stand hinter mir und lächelte mich an. Er lächelte tatsächlich, kein fieses oder gemeines oder dümmliches Grinsen. Ich sah weg und grummelte in mich hinein.

Hatte ich schon erwähnt, wie sehr mir dieses Macho-Verhalten auf den Keks ging?

Ich ließ ihn gewähren und mir die Strickjacke abnehmen. Als ich mich umdrehte, kehrte langsam das dümmliche Grinsen auf sein Gesicht zurück und seine Augen verschlangen mich erneut.

Uuuh, war das widerlich, als ob mich ein hundert Jahre alter Tattergreis anfassen würde. Ich ging schnell an ihm vorbei, setzte mich an den Tisch und betrachtete wartend Edwards Rücken. Er verharrte noch einem Moment wie eine Statue mit meiner Strickjacke in den Händen, bevor er sie aufhängte und dann seine Motorradjacke auszog.

Und dieses Mal starrte ich ihn an. Ich gab es nur ungern zu, aber... wow. Er hatte wirklich einen guten Geschmack. Das weiße Hemd passte in Form und Art perfekt zu seinem Motorradlook und war trotzdem elegant. Er kam an den Tisch, ich sah schnell unbeteiligt weg, und setzte sich mir gegenüber. Er rutschte ganz durch bis ans Fenster. Ich saß in etwa in der Mitte und da ich nicht unhöflich sein wollte, rutschte ich ebenfalls ganz nach außen.

In diesem Moment kam Mr. Mathew wieder. Er reichte uns die Speisekarten und fragte nach Getränken. Ich bestellte ein Wasser und Edward orderte dann eine Flasche für uns beide. Ich schlug die Speisekarte auf und sah verwirrt über das Menü. Seufzend machte ich sie zu und legte sie beiseite. Edward sah fragend von seiner Karte auf.

„Sag mir nicht, du hast keinen Hunger." sagte er leicht pikiert. Ich seufzte erneut.

„Das ist italienisch. Ich versteh kein Wort." gab ich zu. Er zog ungläubig eine Augenbraue hoch, ich starrte finster zurück.

„Möchtest du eine Suppe?" fragte er schließlich.

„Nein." Ich schüttelte leicht meinen Kopf.

„Vorspeise?"

„Hmm, einen kleinen Salat."

Er blätterte eine Seite zurück und studierte die Karte, dann sah er wieder auf.

„Hauptgericht?"

„Fisch?" fragte ich dagegen.

Edward blätterte zwei Seiten weiter.

„Lachs?"

Eigentlich mochte ich Lachs gerne, aber mir war heute nicht danach.

„Was hab ich noch zur Auswahl?"

Edward studierte wieder die Karte und listete auf.

„Forelle, Heilbutt, Scholle, - "

„Scholle." unterbrach ich ihn und nickte. Ja, das hörte sich wirklich gut an. Edward sah wieder mit hochgezogener Augenbraue ungläubig zu mir. Ich wartete.

„Dessert?" fragte er schließlich.

„Nein."

Das bescherte mir einen erneuten ungläubigen Blick. Dann sah er noch mal die Karte durch und legte sie zur Seite. Ich überlegte, über was ich mich mit ihm unterhalten könnte, als Mr. Mathew mit den Getränken kam. Er stellte Flasche und Gläser ab und fragte nach unseren Essenswünschen. Edward ratterte einige italienische Gerichte runter, von denen ich hoffte, dass sie auch das waren, was ich gewünscht hatte. Nachdem Mr. Mathew uns wieder verlassen hatte, versuchte ich es mit Smalltalk.

„Warst du schon öfters hier?" fragte ich und erinnerte mich daran, wie er sofort beim Namen begrüßt wurde. Er grinste.

„Nur ein paar Mal."

„Sie scheinen dich gut zu kennen." hakte ich nach. Er grinste noch breiter.

„Weniger mich, als meinen Bruder." erklärte er.

„Er wohnt mit seiner Frau in Seattle. Sie kommen oft her und er hat die ganze Familie ab und an hierher eingeladen, als wir noch in Chicago wohnten. Er schwärmt geradezu von diesem Restaurant."

„Es ist wirklich sehr schön hier." stimmte ich zu und sah mich wieder um.

„Es gefällt dir also." stellte er wieder mal fest und als ich ihn ansah, grinste er dümmlich.

_Hat mal jemand ne Giftflasche für mich?_

Ich versuchte, meine Mordgedanken abzuschütteln und ein anderes Thema zu finden, sonst würde ich diesen Abend nicht überstehen oder vielmehr er, als mir wieder einfiel, dass wir ja aus einem bestimmten Grund hier waren.

„Sagst du mir jetzt, was die andere Sache ist?" fragte ich ganz unverhohlen. Er setzte seine Ellbogen auf den Tisch, legte die Hände zusammen und stützte sein Kinn auf seine Hände. Er sah mich eine Zeit lang einfach nur an.

„Nach dem Essen." antwortete er schließlich. Ich grummelte kurz vor mich hin. Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, das Ganze schnell hinter mich zu bringen, aber er fürchtete wohl, dass ich seine Bedingung erfüllen und dann darauf bestehen würde, zu gehen. Was ich wohl auch getan hätte. Also musste ich noch etwa eine geschlagene Stunde auf das Mysterium warten.

Bei diesem Gedanken fiel mir noch ein anderes Rätsel ein. Edward und die Polizei. Ich sah zum Fenster hinaus, obwohl es schon so dunkel war, dass man außer Schemen nichts erkennen konnte, und überlegte, wie ich wohl dieses Thema ansprechen könnte. Mr. Mathew brachte kurz darauf meinen Salat, Edward hatte sich scheinbar keinen bestellt, und ich knabberte gedankenversunken an einem Salatblatt.

„Woran denkst du?" Ich wandte mich ihm zu und begegnete seinem neugierigen Blick.

„Du bist nicht zufällig mit Jessica verwandt?" Es war das Erste, das mir bei diesem Anblick in den Sinn kam und ich konnte mir diese Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen. Edward sah mich irritiert an.

„Um, nicht, dass ich wüsste..." sagte er langsam, noch immer verwirrt. Er war doch tatsächlich darauf hereingefallen.

„Du bist aber genauso neugierig, wie sie. Vielleicht kann man das Neugierde-Gen ja anhand eures Blutes herausfiltern. Da muss doch eine Übereinstimmung zu finden sein." plapperte ich drauflos. Ich hatte sichtlich Spaß daran, ihn auf die Schippe zu nehmen. Edward zog die Augenbrauen finster zusammen und öffnete leicht seinen Mund, als ob er widersprechen wollte, schloss ihn dann aber wieder, ohne dass auch nur eine Silbe über seine Lippen gekommen war. Ich ahmte seine Haltung nach und sah ihn gespielt erstaunt an.

„Hat es uns die Sprache verschlagen?" fragte ich neckisch mit einem leichten Schmunzeln. Edward gab diese Haltung auf, lehnte sich zurück und sah mich noch immer kritisch an. Nach kurzer Zeit schüttelte er leicht seinen Kopf und sah dann nachdenklich zum Fenster hinaus. Ich richtete mich wieder auf, aß weiter und versuchte mich an die Polizeiakte heranzutasten.

"Fährst du eigentlich immer so schnell?" Er sah mich ernst an, ich wartete gespannt auf seine Antwort.

„Spart Zeit." Toller Grund.

„Schon mal geblitzt worden?" fragte ich weiter und konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht ganz verkneifen. Edward hingegen schien misstrauisch geworden zu sein. Er sah mich jetzt sehr nachdenklich an.

„Wieso fragst du danach?" _‚Weil ich weiß, dass du bei der Polizei bekannt bist.'_ Aber das konnte ich ja schlecht sagen.

„Ich hatte ein... interessantes Gespräch mit meinem Dad." Edward schüttelte erneut den Kopf und murmelte vor sich hin. Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher, aber er sagte so etwas wie ‚ausgerechnet die Tochter des Polizeichefs'. Das ließ mich erneut schmunzeln. Er hatte sich in der Tat mit der Falschen angelegt.

„Und was hat er dir erzählt?" fragte er schneidend und seine Augen verengten sich.

„Nicht viel." Ich wurde ebenfalls ernst. Unser Smalltalk hatte eine überraschende Wendung genommen.

„Eigentlich nur das, was alle Väter sagen. Du seiest nicht gut für mich, ich solle mich von dir fernhalten und dergleichen." fügte ich an. Edwards Gesichtszüge entspannten sich. Er hatte scheinbar Schlimmeres erwartet. Ich stellte mein Glück auf die Probe.

"Also, was hast du verbrochen?" fragte ich leichthin. Edward sah mich mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Skepsis an, bevor er den Blick auf das Polster neben sich senkte.

„Das willst du nicht wissen." sagte er leise. Ich seufzte ärgerlich. Nichts war so interessant wie ein ungelöstes Geheimnis.

„Muss ich raten?"

„Da kommst du nicht drauf." Er starrte noch immer auf das Polster der Bank.

„Hast du was geklaut?" begann ich.

„Nein."

„Um, irgendwas mutwillig beschädigt?"

„Nein." Er sah auf und musterte mich.

„Was gibt's noch? Alkohol am Steuer?"

„Nein." Ich konnte sehen, wie ein Lächeln seine Lippen umspielte. Es schien ihn zu amüsieren, dass ich verzweifelt versuchte, auf die Lösung zu kommen.

„Es wäre einfacher, wenn du es mir sagst."

„Aber nicht halb so lustig." stichelte er. Seltsam, eben war er noch völlig angespannt und jetzt redete er ganz locker.

„Na dann. Wo war ich stehen geblieben? Sex mit Minderjährigen?" Edward sah mich fassungslos an. Ich konnte mir das Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Schönen Dank auch." sagte er beleidigt. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Ich ärgerte ihn nur allzu gerne, er hatte mich immerhin viereinhalb Wochen lang schikaniert.

„Ich muss alle Möglichkeiten in Betracht ziehen." konterte ich. Ich sah nachdenklich auf meinen leeren Salatteller. Was fehlte noch? Mir gingen die Ideen aus. Was machten Jungs in seinem Alter noch so? Mit ihrer Clique abhängen, zusammen um die Häuser ziehen, ‚Revierkämpfe',... Oh, das war gut.

„Eine Schlägerei?" fragte ich und sah auf. Edwards düstere Miene und die Tatsache, dass er nicht antwortete, sagten mir, dass ich richtig lag.

„Eine Niederlage?" spöttelte ich grinsend.

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung." sagte er wütend und starrte zum Fenster raus. Es musste schlimmer sein, als ich angenommen hatte. Und das machte das Geheimnis noch interessanter.

„Dann sag es mir. Was genau hast du getan?" forderte ich schlichtweg. Er sah mich wieder an, noch immer wütend, und ich wartete beharrlich auf eine Antwort. Er atmete einmal tief durch.

„Ich habe jemanden verprügelt... krankenhausreif." knurrte er beinahe und sah mich gespannt an.

Deshalb redete Charlie so abschätzig von ihm. Und er hatte Angst, Edward könnte mir etwas antun. Aber so, wie Edward das gesagt hatte, konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen, Macho hin oder her, dass er das aus Spaß an der Freude getan hatte. Da war Etwas, ein Grund, ein triftiger Grund, der ihn dazu veranlasst hatte. Ich konnte es in seinen zornigen Augen sehen. Seine Wut galt diesem Jemand. Allerdings konnte ich es mir nicht erklären.

„Warum?" fragte ich interessiert. Verschiedene Emotionen huschten über sein Gesicht, Überraschung, Verwirrung, Unglaube, und schließlich wurde er nachdenklich.

Genau in diesem Moment kam Mr. Mathew mit dem Essen. Unglücklicher konnte der Zeitpunkt nicht sein. Herausfordernd starrten wir uns gegenseitig an, bis Mr. Mathew wieder gegangen war und Edward plötzlich lachte. Ich sah ihn verdutzt an. Er fing meinen Blick auf und lächelte.

„Du bist die Erste, die fragt." erklärte er sein Verhalten.

„Die meisten reagieren anders. Viele Teens feiern meinen... Mut und versuchen sich an mich zu hängen, mir ähnlich zu sein, ein bisschen von dem Ruhm abzubekommen. Die Erwachsenen dagegen sind misstrauisch, ausweichend, wütend. So wie dein Vater. Aber niemand fragt." Er seufzte und begann zu essen.

„Du hast mir noch nicht geantwortet." Ich brannte innerlich vor Neugierde, nahm aber mein Besteck in die Hände.

„Er ist meiner Schwester zu Nahe getreten." sagte er aufgebracht und seine Hände umklammerten das Besteck noch fester. Die Erinnerung daran war wohl schwer für ihn.

Und jetzt machte alles einen Sinn. Er hatte seine Schwester beschützt und im Übermut zu heftig reagiert. Aber es war nachvollziehbar. Ich nickte verständnisvoll.

„Das erklärt einiges." sagte ich mehr zu mir selbst. Edward sah mich kurz überrascht an, bevor er seinen Blick traurig auf seinen Teller senkte.

„Für dich vielleicht." flüsterte er. Ich runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.

„Das verstehe ich nicht." gab ich zu. „Jeder, dem du das erzählst, muss doch glauben, dass du das nicht bewusst gemacht hast. Es war ein Impuls, eher ein Reflex. Du wolltest ihr helfen." Er schnaubte, schüttelte leicht den Kopf und sah mich ärgerlich an.

„Weißt du, warum wir nach Forks gezogen sind? Meine Schwester hat das Pech, immer von den falschen Typen angehimmelt zu werden und ich bin derjenige, der ihnen Manieren beibringt... auf meine Art. Ich bin deswegen immer wieder von verschiedenen Schulen geflogen und dieses Mal wollte keine andere im Umkreis von fünfhundert Kilometern um Chicago mich aufnehmen. Sie sind alle davon überzeugt, dass ich... das personifizierte Böse bin. Ich weiß sehr wohl um meinen Ruf Bescheid. Und selbst hierher, dreitausend Kilometer entfernt, ist mir mein Image vorausgeeilt. Ich bin so was wie eine Legende. Außer meiner Familie kennt niemand meine Beweggründe. Sie wollten einen Neuanfang machen, aber dazu müssten wir wohl die Vereinigten Staaten hinter uns lassen."

Er hatte so schnell gesprochen, dass ich höllisch aufpassen musste, alles zu verstehen und zu verarbeiten. Er musste wegen dieser Geschichte sein ganzes Leben umkrempeln und, was viel wichtiger war, er hatte nicht mal abgestritten, dass die Vermutungen, die über ihn angestellt wurden, falsch seien. Er hielt an seinem Image fest, er hielt sich selbst für Böse.

Wie konnte man nur so dumm sein? Ich konnte ihn aufgrund seiner Art nicht leiden, und ich würde auch jetzt nicht damit anfangen, sein ganzes Verhalten widerte mich an, aber deshalb wäre ich nie auf die Idee gekommen, ihn als mutwillig böse zu bezeichnen.

„Du bist... sehr seltsam." war alles was ich für diesen Moment darauf erwidern konnte und widmete mich meinem Essen.

Keiner von uns sprach ein weiteres Wort, während wir aßen und ich sah ihn nicht ein Mal an. Ich war immer noch damit beschäftigt, es zu verstehen, _ihn_ zu verstehen. Er wurde seinem Ruf mehr als gerecht, das hatte ich gleich an seinem ersten Schultag erfahren müssen. Und ja, ‚Bad Guy' passte zu ihm, aber trotzdem... böse, also so richtig böse... nein, das glaubte ich nicht.

Die Zeit verging schneller, als mir lieb war und ehe ich mich versah, hatten wir aufgegessen. Ich spähte vorsichtig zu ihm auf, aber sein Blick war auf das Fenster gerichtet. Er wirkte entspannt, daher entschied ich, das Thema nicht erneut anzusprechen. Ich hatte den Abend kompliziert genug gemacht. Ich sah ebenfalls aus dem Fenster.

Der Anblick, der sich mir bot, war atemberaubend. Draußen waren zwischenzeitlich mehrere meterhohe Fackeln entzündet worden und aufgrund der spiegelnden Oberfläche konnte man erkennen, dass sie um einen großen Teich aufgestellt waren. Die Flammen warfen einzigartige Muster auf das von der Nacht geschwärzte Wasser.

„Wie schön." flüsterte ich. Anders konnte man es nicht beschreiben.

„Nicht annähernd so schön, wie du." Jetzt fing das wieder an. Meine Laune sank augenblicklich um mehrere Etagen und ich starrte finster weiter nach draußen.

„Willst du es wissen?" fragte er und mir war sofort klar, was er meinte.

Die andere Sache.

Gespannt sah ich ihn an und wartete. Aber statt etwas zu sagen, stand er auf, ging um den Tisch und setzte sich auf meine Seite. Verwirrt sah ich dabei zu. Was sollte das nur werden? Er hatte den Oberkörper mir zugewandt, einen Arm auf dem Tisch, den anderen auf der Lehne und dieses dümmliche Grinsen im Gesicht. Und so rutschte er näher zu mir... näher... noch näher.

Ich bekam Panik. Ich wollte gar nicht mehr wissen, was die andere Sache war. Ich war mir sicher, dass es nichts Gutes sein konnte. Nichts, was ich in Erwägung ziehen würde, zu tun. Ich rutschte von ihm weg, genauso langsam, wie er auf mich zukam. Am liebsten wäre ich jetzt davongelaufen, jedoch hatte er mir den einzigen Fluchtweg versperrt.

Als ich die Fensterbank im Rücken spürte, versteifte ich mich noch mehr. Sackgasse. Was sollte ich jetzt tun? Was _konnte _ich tun?

Edward kam weiter auf mich zu und machte erst Halt, als unsere Beine nur noch wenige Zentimeter von einer Berührung entfernt waren. Automatisch lehnte ich mich mit dem Oberkörper nach hinten, näher an das Fenster und weg von Edward.

Die ganze Zeit über grinste er nur und seine Augen funkelten vor Freude. Er schien Spaß daran zu haben, mich so in die Enge zu treiben. Oder er freute sich auf das, was er vorhatte. Beide Gedanken machten mir Angst. Schließlich wanderte sein Blick etwas nach unten... auf... meine... Lippen?

„Ein Kuss." flüsterte er.

_**

* * *

**_

_***im Zimmer auf und ab renn* Waaaaaaahhhhh! ich weiß, wies weitergeht, ich weiß, wies weitergeht! *plötzlich stehen bleib***_

Und ihr nicht *fiesgrins*

_**Reviews! Ein Muss! :)**_


	8. Hilfe in der Not

**_Danke mal wieder meinen Schwestern, meinen treuen Reviewern und neu dazugewonnen Reviewern, danke auch denen, die meinen OneShot gereviewt haben.  
Ihr seid die Besten!! :)_**

**_Und hier kommt die Auflösung!  
Viel Spass!_**

* * *

**Hilfe in der Not**

_Schließlich wanderte sein Blick etwas nach unten... auf... meine... Lippen?_

„_Ein Kuss." flüsterte er._

_--_

_WAS??!!_

Das war definitiv nichts, was ich mit ihm tun wollte. Ob ich etwas anderes vorschlagen sollte? Gab es überhaupt etwas, das einen Kuss ersetzen konnte? Wohl kaum. Jedenfalls fiel mir gerade nichts ein.

Wäre ich in der Lage...?

Würde ich...?

Könnte ich _das_ über mich ergehen lassen?

Warten, bis er hatte, was er wollte und von mir abließ?

Ich fürchtete, dass dies die einzige Möglichkeit war, damit ich danach meine Ruhe vor ihm hatte. Ich schauderte bei dem Gedanken. Ich holte noch mal tief Luft, spannte meine Haltung an und schloss verkrampft meine Augen, um ihm zu bedeuten, dass er anfangen konnte. Ich fühlte mich wie eine Statue.

„Nicht so." hörte ich ihn flüstern. „Mit Gefühl."

Schlagartig öffnete ich meine Augen wieder und sah ihn entsetzt an. Also das war etwas, das ich unter keinen Umständen tun konnte. Mein einziges Gefühl für ihn war Antipathie. Ganz leicht schüttelte ich meinen Kopf, da ich noch immer nicht meine Stimme wiedergefunden hatte.

Edward schien völlig unbeeindruckt davon. Er lehnte sich weiter zu mir hin und ich mich weiter von ihm weg, bis mein Kopf an die Scheibe stieß. Abwehrend hob ich meine Arme vor meinen Körper. In mir schrie alles auf, aber die Worte blieben mir im Hals stecken. Edward streckte seine Hände nach mir aus, legte sie an meine Wangen und kam so nah, bis sein Gesicht nur noch Millimeter von meinem entfernt war. Ich konnte seinen Atem auf meiner Haut spüren und fühlte mich, als würde man mir ein Messer an den Hals legen.

Er neigte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite und schloss seine Augen nur einen Moment bevor er seine Lippen auf meine legte. Als wären wir beide statisch geladen, schoss ein leichter Stromschlag durch meinen Körper.

Und dann spürte ich seine Lippen, warm und weich, wie sie sich langsam auf meinen bewegten, spürte die Hitze seiner Hände auf meiner Haut.

Mein Widerstand schmolz dahin. Dieses Gefühl war so viel anders, so viel besser, als ich erwartet hatte. Mein Körper entspannte sich unter seiner Berührung, meine Augen fielen von ganz alleine zu und ich seufzte leicht gegen seine Lippen. Edward nutzte diesen Moment und schob seine Zunge in meinen Mund. Obwohl ich es nicht für möglich gehalten hätte, stieg die Intensität dieses Kusses dadurch um ein Vielfaches.

Mein Körper reagierte auf ihn. Meine Hände streckten sich nach ihm, meine Finger gruben sich in sein Haar, zogen ihn zu mir und gleichzeitig lehnte ich mich zu ihm. Ich überbrückte die Zentimeter, die zwischen unseren Beinen lagen, rutschte an ihn heran, drängte mich ihm geradezu auf. Meine Lippen bewegten sich mit seinen und unsere Zungen erforschten einander.

Ich wusste nicht, wie lange dieser Kuss andauerte, aber es kam mir viel zu kurz vor, als Edward sich von mir löste und meine Hände aus seinen Haaren nahm, die mir schlapp in den Schoß fielen. Meine Augen blieben geschlossen, ich fühlte mich so... eigenartig. Ich konnte Edward leise lachen hören.

Als ich meine Augen schließlich öffnete, saß er nicht mehr neben mir. Er musste aufgestanden sein, aber ich war noch so benommen, dass ich es nicht bemerkt hatte. Ich drehte meinen Kopf. Edward war wieder auf seiner Seite mit einem siegessicheren Grinsen im Gesicht. Bei diesem Anblick drang meine innere Stimme zu mir durch.

Was hatte ich nur getan? Wie konnte ich das zulassen? Zulassen, dass mich dieses Gefühl fesselte, mich fast schon willenlos machte? Dass ich mich ihm so ausgeliefert hatte, machte mich nicht besser, als all die anderen Mädchen auf seiner endlosen Liste.

Ja, ich war jetzt auch eine davon. Aber, nein, ich würde es nicht lange bleiben. Schon jetzt spürte ich die Wut. Wut auf mich, dass ich diese nutzlosen Gefühle zugelassen hatte. Wut auf ihn, weil er meinen schwachen Moment schamlos ausgenutzt hatte. Noch mehr Wut auf mich, weil er überhaupt nicht die Sorte Mann war, auf die ich mich einlassen wollte: arrogant, egoistisch, berechnend.

Nein! Solange ich noch bei Verstand war, musste ich etwas dagegen tun. Aber dafür musste ich weg, weg von ihm, damit ich diesem Gefühl nicht erneut erliegen konnte. Ich brauchte Zeit, um dieses Chaos zu ordnen, das er verursacht hatte.

_Jetzt oder nie!_

Ich stand eilig auf und rannte los Richtung Ausgang. Ich hörte Edward meinen Namen rufen, mehrmals, aber ich drehte mich nicht um. Ich musste es hier rausschaffen. Als ich fast schon Mr. Mathew an seinem Pult erreicht hatte, hörte ich Edward etwas in einer anderen Sprache rufen. Mr. Mathew sah daraufhin überrascht auf, begegnete kurz meinem Blick, bevor ich ihn passierte, und dann spürte ich seine Hand, als er versuchte mich am Arm zu packen. Er bekam mich nicht richtig zu fassen und ich stürmte weiter durch die Türen nach draußen.

Ich rannte die Straße entlang, achtete nicht darauf wohin, Hauptsache weit genug weg von Edward, so dass er mich nicht finden konnte. Als mir einfiel, dass er mich mit seinem Motorrad wahrscheinlich schnell an der Straße ausfindig machen würde, lief ich querfeldein, über Wiesen, Wege, durch Vorgärten.

Ich rannte bis mich meine Beine nicht mehr trugen und mir die Lunge zu bersten drohte. Erschöpft lies ich mich auf das Gras zu meinen Füßen fallen. Ich legte mich auf den Rücken, schloss meine Augen und wartete darauf, dass meine Atmung auf eine normale Geschwindigkeit zurückging.

Als ich meine Augen wieder aufschlug, starrte ich geradewegs in den sternenklaren Himmel. Es war traumhaft. Einen Moment lang, vergaß ich, was geschehen war, was noch geschehen konnte, vergaß alle meine Sorgen. Bei dem Gedanken an die Unendlichkeit, in die ich blickte, fühlte ich mich klein und unbedeutend, und noch unbedeutender war alles, was mich bis eben beschäftigt hatte.

Das Geräusch von Schritten und raschelndem Gras riss mich aus meiner Trance.

_Edward!_

Ich setzte mich auf und sah mich um. Aber die Person, die auf mich zukam, war zu groß für Edward.

„Alles okay mit dir?" fragte eine tiefe, raue Stimme. Er klang besorgt und als er neben mir stehen blieb, war ich überrascht. Er war riesig, oder lag es nur daran, dass ich noch auf dem Boden saß? Seine langen dunklen Haare fielen ihm ein ganzes Stück über die Schultern und gerade jetzt, da er zu mir runter sah, auch in sein Gesicht.

„Ich hatte befürchtet, du... bist... tot." sagte er zögerlich, während er in die Hocke ging. Da seine Haare somit sein Gesicht nicht mehr verschleierten, konnte ich den besorgten und leicht verängstigten Ausdruck in seinen dunklen Augen ausmachen.

„Tut mir leid." sagte ich. Ich hatte ihn wohl ziemlich erschreckt.

„Du musst ja ganz durchgefroren sein, Kleines." Sofort zog er seine Jacke aus und hängte sie mir über die Schultern. Erst als ich die Wärme spürte, die von ihr ausging, wurde mir bewusst, dass mir tatsächlich ziemlich kalt war und prompt bekam ich eine Gänsehaut. Er legte mir eine Hand an die Stirn, sie war glühend heiß, oder ich war eiskalt, und beäugte mich kritisch.

„Wie lange liegst du schon hier? Bist du ganz allein?" Er suchte kurz die Umgebung ab, bevor sein besorgter Blick wieder auf mich fiel.

„Ich... weiß nicht." Es entsprach zumindest einem Teil der Wahrheit und einem Fremden konnte ich mich ja schlecht anvertrauen.

„Steh erstmal auf, das Gras ist feucht, sonst fängst du dir noch ne Erkältung ein." Ehe ich mich allein erheben konnte, packte er mich am Arm und zog mich mit sich auf meine Füße. Ich schwankte einen Moment, bevor ich mein Gleichgewicht wiedergefunden hatte.

„Wie fühlst du dich, Kleines?" fragte er und zog seine Jacke fester um mich.

„Ich bin ein bisschen durcheinander, aber es geht mir gut."

„Entschuldige, ich hab mich noch nicht mal vorgestellt. Jacob Black, aber Jake reicht." sagte er freundlich und ich sah ihn zum ersten Mal lächeln. Es war eigenartig, aber ich fühlte mich wohl in seiner Nähe. Er hatte etwas... Beschützendes an sich. Sein Blick war warm und sein Lächeln ansteckend.

„Bella Swan." sagte ich automatisch. „Und, Danke." fügte ich an und deutete auf seine Jacke.

„Schon okay, Kleines. Und dir fehlt wirklich nichts?" Er musterte mich mit erneut besorgtem Blick. Wonach er wohl suchte? Vielleicht... vielleicht dachte er, ich sei verletzt? Ich schüttelte schnell meinen Kopf und er seufzte erleichtert.

„Dann begleite ich dich wohl besser nach Hause." sagte er und wandte sich bereits zum Gehen.

„Um, Jake? Ich... ich wohne... nicht hier." gab ich zögerlich von mir und Jacob drehte sich wieder zu mir um.

„Gut, dann... bring ich dich zu deinem Auto." Es klang mehr wie eine Frage und ich biss mir nervös auf meine Unterlippe.

„Ich bin nicht hergefahren." sagte ich noch leiser. Er schien einen Moment nachzudenken.

„Also, dann eben dahin, wo du hergekommen bist."

„Nein!!" schrie ich panisch und krallte beide Hände in sein Shirt, als ob ich ihn aufhalten könnte. Unter keinen Umständen konnte und wollte ich zurück zu Edward, auch wenn ich mir nicht sicher war, ob er überhaupt am Restaurant auf mich warten würde. Aber das Risiko, ihm in die Arme zu laufen, war viel zu hoch. Und ich war noch nicht bereit, mich ihm zu stellen. Jacob starrte mich überrascht, verwirrt und besorgt zugleich an.

„Lass mich zusammenfassen, Kleines. Du wohnst nicht hier, hast kein Auto, mit dem du heim fahren könntest und es gibt hier niemanden, zu dem du gehen kannst. Was machen wir jetzt mit dir?" Er sah mich etwas ratlos an. Erleichtert ließ ich ihn los. Ich hatte befürchtet, er würde darauf bestehen, mich zurückzubringen.

„Ich bräuchte eigentlich nur ein Taxi."

„Ich bezweifle, dass du um diese Uhrzeit in dieser Gegend ein Taxi kriegst." antwortete er und sah sich um. Erst jetzt betrachtete auch ich die Umgebung und stellte fest, dass ich mich mitten in einem Wohnviertel aufhielt. Hier würde heute in der Tat kein Taxi mehr vorbeikommen. Ich seufzte tief. Ich hatte mein Handy nicht dabei, der Akku war leer, sonst hätte ich Charlie anrufen können, dass er mich abholen käme. Ob es hier in der Nähe eine Telefonzelle gab?

„Ich fahr dich nach Hause, Kleines." Ich sah überrascht zu Jacob und schüttelte heftig meinen Kopf.

„Das kann ich nicht von dir verlangen. Eine Telefonzelle würde auch schon genügen. Ich ruf meinen Dad an. Er -"

„Nichts da. Ich fahr dich nach Hause." Und schon schob er mich sanft in Richtung Gehweg.

„Jake, bitte. Das dauert viel zu lange. Das kann ich dir beim besten Willen nicht zumuten." Ich versuchte, stehen zu bleiben, aber seine Hand an meinem Rücken schob mich unerbittlich weiter und hätte ich meinen Beinen untersagt, sich zu bewegen, wäre ich vornüber auf die Nase gefallen.

„Ich werde mit Sicherheit nicht zulassen, dass du hier eine halbe Ewigkeit rumstehst, bis dich jemand abholt. Davon abgesehen kann ich den fehlenden Schlaf ja auch morgen nachholen." sagte er und grinste mich frech an. Ich schüttelte nur meinen Kopf. Gegen seine Kraft hatte ich eh keine Chance, also ließ ich mich an sein Auto führen, oder traf es schieben eher?

Er hielt mir die Beifahrertür auf und ich starrte ihn nachdenklich an. Sollte ich einfach mit ihm mitfahren? Ich kannte ihn ja eigentlich gar nicht. Aber er hatte sich vorhin ernsthaft Sorgen um mich gemacht und er hatte etwas Vertrautes an sich, das ich mir nicht erklären konnte. Ich fühlte mich einfach sicher bei ihm.

„Du fährst mich also den ganzen Weg nach Forks?" fragte ich herausfordernd und ich sah wie sich seine Augen vor Überraschung weiteten.

„Forks..." murmelte er mehr für sich. „Das wird ne ziemlich lange Reise." sagte er schließlich grinsend. Ich musste lachen. Es war so unglaublich einfach, mit ihm zu reden.

Auf der Fahrt, die dieses Mal in der Tat eineinhalb Stunden andauerte, erzählte er mir ein wenig von sich und umgekehrt. Er hatte seine Schwester in Port Angeles besucht und wollte über Nacht bei seinem Vater bleiben, der erstaunlicherweise im Indianer-Reservat nahe Forks wohnte. Deshalb war er überrascht gewesen. Zu meiner Erleichterung fuhr er folglich nicht wirklich einen Umweg, lediglich ein kleiner Abstecher ins Städtchen. Ich erfuhr, dass er so alt wie ich war, obwohl er mit seiner Größe, ich hatte extra nachgefragt, sagenumwobene 2,12m, locker als fünfundzwanzig durchgegangen wäre und dass er mit seiner Mutter in Seattle wohnte. Er erzählte, dass er dieses Auto selbst zusammengebaut hatte, ein Hobbymechaniker, das mich dann doch erstaunen ließ und außerdem ein bisschen von seiner Schule und seinen Freunden. Ich erzählte ihm von meinen Eltern, wobei sich herausstellte, dass Jacob Charlie flüchtig kannte, da Charlie auch im Reservat für Ordnung sorgte, und ebenfalls von der Schule und Freunden.

Es war ein ganz ungezwungenes Gespräch und hin und wieder lachten wir beide über dämliche oder peinliche Geschichten, die einer von uns erzählte. Aber zu meinem Pech musste Jacob das einzige Thema anschneiden, über das ich nicht sprechen wollte.

„Und was führte dich nach Port Angeles?" fragte er noch immer grinsend wegen der Geschichte davor. Ich seufzte und sah zu meinem Fenster hinaus, obwohl nur schwarze Nacht zu sehen war. Es herrschte einen Moment lang Schweigen.

„Warum wolltest du nicht... zurück?" Er schien nach einem passenderen Wort zu suchen, auch wenn ich wusste, was er meinte, und es wunderte mich nicht, dass er beides in Verbindung miteinander brachte.

„Das ist kompliziert." sagte ich nur. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich darüber reden konnte, oder ob ich mit Jacob überhaupt darüber reden sollte.

„Ich will mich eigentlich nicht aufdrängen, Kleines. Es ist nur, ich habe das Gefühl, dass ein... um..." Er machte eine Pause und aus dem Augenwinkel konnte ich sehen, dass er angestrengt die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen hatte, er schien nachzudenken.

„Also, dass ein _Er_ damit zu tun hat." Ich seufzte wieder nur. Warum musste er auch ins Schwarze treffen?

„Hat er dir was getan?" Seine Stimme war ernst und kalt. Es klang, als würde er den Verantwortlichen am liebsten umbringen, auch wenn er gar nicht wusste, was genau passiert war. Ein todsicheres Gefühl sagte mir, würden die beiden jetzt aufeinandertreffen, würden die Fetzen fliegen.

„Ich... schätze nicht." _Was war das denn für eine dumme Antwort, Bella?_ Ich sah wie mir Jacob kurz einen irritierten Blick zuwarf. Zum Glück waren wir jetzt schon fast am Haus.

„Es ist gleich da vorne." sagte ich, als ich das Licht auf der Veranda erkennen konnte und deutete mit meiner Hand darauf. Jacob machte halt am Straßenrand und ließ den Motor laufen.

„Vielen Dank, Jake. Dafür hast du was gut bei mir." Ich lächelte ihn freundlich an.

„Kein Problem, Kleines. Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja noch mal. Gute Nacht." erwiderte er ebenfalls lächelnd.

„Gute Nacht." Beim Aussteigen ließ ich seine Jacke von meinen Schultern rutschen, so dass sie auf dem Beifahrersitz liegen blieb. Ich schloss die Tür und winkte noch kurz, bevor ich fröstelnd zum Haus ging.

Jacob war wirklich nett. Er wirkte so erwachsen, auf der anderen Seite hatte er viele verrückte Dinge erzählt, die ihn wie ein kleines Kind erscheinen ließen. Ich konnte mir gut vorstellen, mit ihm befreundet zu sein. Ob ich ihn noch mal sehen würde? Ich konnte ja Charlie bitten, Jacobs Vater Grüße an ihn zu übermitteln, wenn er wieder mal im Reservat sein sollte.

Als ich die Haustür aufschloss, sah ich schummriges Licht, das aus dem Wohnzimmer kam und hörte Stimmen. Der Fernseher?

Charlie. Er war doch tatsächlich aufgeblieben, um sicherzugehen, dass ich wieder heil nach Hause kam, wie er es genannt hatte. Ich seufzte.

„Dad?" fragte ich leise und zog mir meine Schuhe aus. Ich hörte wie die Couch quietschte, als Charlie sich erhob und in den Flur kam.

„Hey, Bells. Hattest du... einen... schönen Abend?" fragte er vorsichtig und mühte sich ein Lächeln ab.

„Es war okay." sagte ich nur. „Um, Dad?"

„Ja?"

„Es wäre möglich, dass Edward noch hier aufkreuzt. Der Abend ist nicht... zu seiner Zufriedenheit verlaufen." So konnte man es nennen, oder? „Ich will ihn aber nicht sprechen. Kannst du dafür sorgen, dass..?" Ich wusste nicht recht, wie ich es sagen sollte. Charlie sah mich fragend an.

„Hat er dich nicht hergebracht?"

„Nein. Ich, um, hab mir ein Taxi genommen." Oder besser gesagt ein kostenloses Jacob-Taxi.

„Ich kümmere mich drum, Bells. Leg dich schlafen." Ich lächelte ihn dankbar an. Er war einfach der beste Vater der Welt.

Ich ging nach oben ins Bad, um mich bettfertig zu machen. Ich gönnte mir noch eine Dusche und dachte währenddessen darüber nach, was mit mir passiert war.

Edward hatte etwas in mir ausgelöst. Trotzdem würde dieses unbedeutende _Gefühl_ mich nie dazu bringen, meine Einstellung zu ändern. Meine Überzeugung war einfach. Ich wollte einen Mann, der mich respektierte und mich hin und wieder auf Händen trug, symbolisch gesehen. Keinen, der Frauen verschlang, wie wilde Tiere ein Stück rohes Fleisch. Ich war keine Beute, schon gar nicht _seine_ Beute. Und es war Irrsinn zu glauben, er könnte mehr für mich empfinden. Er hatte es schwieriger mit mir, sicherlich war ich eine Herausforderung gewesen, aber zuletzt hatte ich doch untätig zugesehen, wie seine... _Aura_ mich überwältigte, so wie sie allen anderen Mädchen auf Anhieb den Verstand vernebelte. Das konnte und durfte ich nicht zulassen.

Mein Verstand war mein bester Freund. Er half mir in solchen Momenten am meisten. Ich konnte schon immer unangenehme Dinge schnell verdrängen. Ich packte alles, was ich während dieses Kusses erlebt hatte, in eine winzige Truhe, verschloss diese, und warf sie in die hinterste Ecke meines Bewusstseins. Ich konnte die leise Stimme hören, die aus der Truhe kam und mich anflehte, diesen Entschluss zu überdenken.

Nein! Ich hatte meine Entscheidung getroffen. Es würde alles wie vor diesem Abend sein. Ich konnte Mr. Obermacho nicht ausstehen und damit basta. Mein Verstand leistete ganze Arbeit. Das Flehen wurde zunehmend leiser, bis es schließlich ganz verstummte.

Ich war gerade auf dem Weg in mein Zimmer, als ich das Klopfen an der Haustür vernahm. Schnell schlüpfte ich durch meine Tür, ließ sie aber einen Spalt offen, um mithören zu können.

„Edward." hörte ich Charlie sagen.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich so spät noch störe, Sir. Ist Bella da?"

„Sie ist sicher angekommen."

„Kann ich sie bitte sprechen?"

„Sie schläft bereits."

„Dann... würden Sie ihr bitte ihre Jacke geben? Sie hat sie vergessen."

„Natürlich."

„Gute Nacht, Sir."

Die Haustür fiel ins Schloss.

Erleichtert legte ich mich ins Bett. Der ganze Abend hatte mich so gestresst, dass ich überraschend schnell in den Schlaf fand. Ich hatte befürchtet, noch stundenlang wach zu liegen und mit mir selbst diskutieren zu müssen. Aber es gab nichts mehr zu debattieren. Die Truhe war schon so gut wie vergessen.

_

* * *

_

**_Waaahhhh! Ich könnte Bella umbringen! Wie kann man nur so doof sein?!_**

**_Bitte Reviews, trotz Bellas und meiner Dummheit. ;)_**


	9. Unerwarteter Besuch

**_Disclaimer: Charas gehören Stephenie Meyer, meine Liebe zu Edward mir. :P  
_****_Grüße an meine Schwester im sonnigen Spanien. *neid*  
Tausend Dank den lieben Reviews. Ich bin immer ganz aufgeregt, wenn ich sehe, dass ich einen Neuen bekommen habe und erst recht, wenn ich ihn dann lese. :) Ihr seid einfach großartig!  
Viel Spass!_**

**Unerwarteter Besuch**

Als ich Sonntags aufwachte, fühlte ich mich wunderbar ausgeruht. Ich hatte tief und traumlos geschlafen und sah einem entspannten Tag entgegen. Voller Übermut hüpfte ich aus dem Bett... und landete prompt auf der Nase.

„Ouch!" Ich war unglücklich mit dem Fuß aufgetreten und das war überaus schmerzhaft. Humpelnd schlurfte ich ins Bad.

„Alles klar, mein Schatz?" rief mir Renee von unten zu, als ich noch auf dem Flur war.

„Ja, ja. Nur das Übliche. Bin mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden." rief ich zurück. Nach einer ausgiebigen Morgenpflege, ging ich nach unten in die Küche, um zu frühstücken. Charlie saß wie üblich mit seiner Zeitung am Tisch und Renee nippte an ihrem Kaffee. Als ich mich mit Orangensaft und Toast zu ihnen setzte, sah mich Renee fragend an.

„Was?" fragte ich, obwohl ich mir denken konnte, was ihr auf dem Herzen lag. Bestimmt hatte Charlie ihr bereits erzählt, was er über den gestrigen Abend wusste.

„Möchtest du darüber reden?" fragte sie. Wollte ich? Nein. Mein Verstand hatte mir schon deutlich gemacht, dass Edward es nicht wert war. Ich wollte nicht wissen, wie viele Mädchen er schon mit dieser Masche rumgekriegt hatte. Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und Renee lächelte mir zu.

„Falls doch, du weißt ja, wo du mich findest." sagte sie und nippte weiter an ihrem Kaffee.

-

Den Vormittag verbrachte ich mit lesen. Ich stellte fest, dass es höchste Zeit war mal wieder in die Bibliothek zu fahren und mir neuen Lesestoff zu besorgen. Alles, was ich in die Hand nahm, hatte ich schon mindestens zweimal gelesen. Ich machte mir eine mentale Notiz, das am besten an meinem nächsten freien Samstag zu erledigen. Gegen Mittag ging ich wieder runter und fragte meine Mutter, ob ich irgendwie behilflich sein könnte. Sie bat mich, die Betten abzuziehen und zur Wäsche zu legen. Als ich gerade aus der Waschküche kam und wieder nach oben gehen wollte, um die Betten frisch zu beziehen, klopfte es an der Tür.

„Ich geh schon." rief ich, da ich der Tür am nächsten war. Ich überlegte, ob vielleicht einer von Charlies Freunden vor der Tür stand und ihn bitten wollte, mit angeln zu gehen. Das kam häufiger vor. Als ich die Tür öffnete, war ich jedoch völlig geschockt.

Edward!

Er schien einen Moment überrascht zu sein, bevor sein Gesichtsausdruck traurig wurde.

„Bella, ich muss mit dir –"

Ich knallte ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu. Was zum Teufel suchte er hier? Hatte er nicht versprochen, mich in Ruhe zu lassen? Ich hatte schließlich seine Bedingungen erfüllt.

„Bells?" hörte ich Charlie sagen, bevor er neben mir im Flur stand. „Wer war es denn?"

Just in diesem Moment klopfte Edward erneut. Charlie sah mich fragend an und langte bereits nach dem Türgriff.

„Bella, bitte mach auf." hörte ich Edward draußen sagen. Charlies Blick verdüsterte sich.

„Geh nach oben. Ich erledige das." sagte er und schob mich zur Treppe. Meine Füße gehorchten nur widerwillig. Ich war hin und her gerissen. Ich wollte nicht mit ihm reden, aber andererseits wollte ich wissen, warum er hier war. Oben angekommen lehnte ich mich an die Wand neben der Treppe. Hier konnte man mich nicht sehen, aber ich würde alles genau mitanhören können.

„Edward." hörte ich Charlie sagen, aber sein Ton war hart.

„Chief Swan." Das klang leicht überrascht. „Ich muss mit Bella sprechen, bitte."

„Es ist offensichtlich, dass _sie_ nicht mit _dir_ sprechen will." Vorsichtig linste ich um die Ecke und sah die beiden in der Tür stehen.

„Bitte, Sir, es ist wirklich wichtig."

„Du solltest jetzt gehen." Charlie war schon dabei die Tür zu schließen, aber Edward stemmte seine Hand gegen die Tür.

„Nein, ich muss erst mit ihr reden." Edwards Ton wurde jetzt auch härter. Ich hatte kein gutes Gefühl dabei, Charlie würde sich das bestimmt nicht gefallen lassen.

„Du siehst sie sowieso morgen, also wird es wohl bis dahin Zeit haben und jetzt verschwinde!" fuhr Charlie ihn an. Und dann passierte etwas, womit ich nie gerechnet hätte.

Edward sank vor Charlie auf die Knie und sah ihn flehentlich an.

„Bitte... ich muss... kann nicht... Sie verstehen nicht... bitte..." Er klang so verzweifelt und tief in mir schrie ganz leise eine Stimme.

„Charlie, was ist denn -" Renee kam aus der Küche und blieb überrascht stehen. Charlies Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von fassungslos zu wütend.

„Wenn ich dich noch einmal auf meinem Grundstück erwische, bring ich dich eigenhändig hinter Gitter!" drohte er und knallte die Türe zu.

Kraftlos sackte ich an der Wand zusammen. Was war nur los mit mir? Warum nahm mich das so mit? Warum hatte ich den eigenartigen Drang verspürt, zu ihm zu laufen und ihn in die Arme zu nehmen, ihn zu trösten? Für ihn war ich doch nur eine weitere Eroberung, ein zusätzlicher Name auf seiner Liste. Und was war los mit ihm? Warum hatte er das getan? Das entsprach überhaupt nicht seiner Art.

Falsch! Wenn man genauer darüber nachdachte, entsprach es selbstverständlich seiner Art. Er zog alle Register, auch wenn er sich scheinbar dafür bloßstellen musste. Ja, das war die einzig logische Erklärung. Da seine gestrige Masche nicht gewirkt hatte, versuchte er es jetzt auf die mitleidige Tour.

Aber nicht mit mir! Mein Verstand arbeitete hervorragend. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden fühlte ich mich wieder normal, als wäre nichts gewesen. Abgesehen davon, dass ich Edward noch weniger leiden konnte, schon allein, weil er sich nicht an die Abmachung hielt.

Ich ging in mein Zimmer und bezog mein Bett. Als ich die Decke aufschüttelte, fiel mein Blick aus dem Fenster und ich erstarrte in meiner Bewegung. Hatte ich jetzt schon Halluzinationen?

Langsam näherte ich mich dem Fenster. Ich konnte nicht glauben, was ich da sah. Dort am Waldrand, an einem Baum, der unserem Haus am nächsten war, saß Edward, die Beine angezogen, die Arme auf den Knien, das Kinn auf die Arme gestützt. Er starrte das Haus an und ich ihn.

Wieder eine Reaktion von ihm, die ich nicht einordnen konnte. Zumindest zunächst nicht. Möglicherweise hoffte er, dass ich das Haus verließ und er mich abpassen konnte. Dieses Spiel konnten auch zwei spielen. Dann würde ich eben den Rest des Tages drinnen verbringen. Damit hatte ich keine Probleme.

Plötzlich hob Edward den Kopf und sah mehr Richtung... Straße? Aus dieser Entfernung war das schwer zu deuten. Dann stand er auf und ich hätte schwören können, dass er wütend aussah. Aber warum?

_Herrgott, warum beschäftige ich mich mit diesem Idioten?_

Ich zwang mich weg zu sehen und kehrte zu meiner Hausarbeit zurück. Ich wollte gerade mein Kissen beziehen, als Renee mich rief.

„Bella, Schatz, du hast Besuch." Besuch? Von wem? Ich war nicht mit Angela oder Jessica verabredet, einfach so kam normalerweise keine von beiden vorbei und sonst besuchte mich niemand. Irritiert warf ich einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Edward stand nicht mehr am Waldrand. Aber sie hatten ihn unmöglich jetzt doch hereingelassen. Oder? Verwirrt ging ich nach unten und als ich das Wohnzimmer betrat, wäre mein Herz heute schon zum zweiten Mal beinahe stehen geblieben.

„Jake!" rief ich begeistert und als er mich hörte, drehte er sich grinsend zu mir um. Ich rannte auf ihn zu und fiel ihm um den Hals. Dazu musste ich ihn förmlich anspringen, aber ich konnte einfach nicht anders. Ich freute mich, ihn zu sehen. Einen Moment lang baumelte ich hilflos an seinem Hals, bis Jacob seine Hände an meine Taille legt und mich mit Leichtigkeit etwas anhob, so dass ich ihn ansehen konnte.

„Danke für die stürmische Begrüßung." sagte er schmunzelnd und erst jetzt begriff ich, was ich hier eigentlich tat. Ich spürte, wie mir das Blut in die Wangen schoss und sah betreten zu Boden, während Jake mich absetzte. Vorsichtig blickte ich zu meinen Eltern. Renee lächelte nur und Charlie... überraschte mich. Er lächelte ebenfalls.

„Um... tja... also, ihr habt euch schon kennen gelernt?" fragte ich in die Runde.

„Natürlich." sagte Charlie fröhlich, ging zu Jacob und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Jacobs Vater Billy und ich sind gute Freunde. Ich hab dich zwar nur ein paar Mal gesehen, aber ich wusste gleich, dass du mir bekannt vorkommst. Du siehst deinem Vater so ähnlich." sagte er schließlich an Jacob gewandt.

„Danke, Sir."

„Ich hab dir eben schon gesagt, nenn mich Charlie." sagte er und setzte sich auf die Couch, während Renee in die Waschküche ging. Jacob wandte sich mir zu.

„Hast du Lust, an den Strand zu fahren?" fragte er hoffnungsvoll. Das würde bestimmt lustig werden. Andererseits wartete Edward wahrscheinlich noch draußen. Was, wenn er mit mir reden wollte? Aber... würde er überhaupt zu mir kommen mit Jacob an meiner Seite? Ich konnte das zu meinem Vorteil nutzen. Vielleicht sogar -

Nein, daran sollte ich gar nicht erst denken. Das wäre Jacob gegenüber nicht fair.

„Mom, brauchst du mich noch?" fragte ich Richtung Waschküche.

„Nein, Schatz. Den Rest schaff ich auch alleine. Hab einen schönen Tag." antwortete sie mir. Ich grinste Jacob an.

„Lass uns gehen." Ich schnappte meine Jacke im Flur und ging zur Türe raus. In der Einfahrt stand Jacobs Auto und ich lief direkt darauf zu. Ich warf einen kurzen Blick die Straße runter und entdeckte den silbernen Wagen, der mir nur allzu bekannt war und daneben Edward, der mich mit großen Augen beobachtete. Sowie ich an der Beifahrerseite angekommen war, drehte ich mich um und richtete meinen Blick wieder auf Jacob, der mir noch entgegenkam.

Als er neben mir stand, konnte ich mich nicht zurückhalten. Die Situation war einfach zu ideal. Während Jacob mir die Tür aufschloss, er musste sich dabei leicht bücken, streckte ich mich und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Er sah mich kurz überrascht an, bevor er bis über beide Ohren grinste und mir die Tür aufhielt.

„Danke." sagte ich nur und versuchte, mein schlechtes Gewissen zu ignorieren. Verstohlen blickte ich an Jacob vorbei zu Edward.

Mein Plan ging auf. Ich hatte Edward noch nie so fassungslos wie jetzt erlebt. Ich musste ein Lachen unterdrücken. Schnell stieg ich ins Auto ein und hier gönnte ich mir ein zufriedenes Grinsen.

„Wie komme ich zu der Ehre?" fragte ich, als wir losfuhren.

„Ich wollte sehen, wie es dir geht, Kleines. Außerdem hat mein Dad mich gedrängt, Charlie schöne Grüße zu bestellen, bevor ich nach Hause fahre."

„Du hast deinem Dad von... gestern Abend erzählt?" fragte ich etwas ängstlich. Was, wenn Billy mit Charlie darüber redete? Jacob sah mich kurz fragend an.

„Ich hab nur gesagt, dass ich eine Bella Swan kennen gelernt habe. Und da hat er nachgefragt, ob dein Dad der Polizeichef ist und so weiter. War das verkehrt?" Jacob warf mir einen unsicheren Blick zu.

„Sonst nichts?" hakte ich nach. Jacob schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Ich hab nicht erwähnt, wie ich dich angetroffen habe, falls du das meinst."

„Danke." Erleichtert atmete ich aus.

„Du willst nicht, dass deine Eltern darüber Bescheid wissen, hab ich recht? Warum?"

„Die ganze Sache ist sowieso hinfällig." antwortete ich seufzend.

„Hinfällig..." murmelte Jacob mehr für sich selbst. „Da komm ich nicht mit, Kleines. Kannst du mir das erklären?"

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du das wissen willst?" fragte ich dagegen.

„Ich möchte es einfach nur verstehen."

„Schön. Zwei Gründe. Erstens: Mein Dad kann ihn nicht ausstehen. Wenn er über Gestern Bescheid wüsste, würde es unter Umständen Tote geben. Zweitens und deswegen hinfällig: _Er_ hatte sein _Date_..." ich konnte nicht anders als angewidert eine Grimasse zu ziehen, „... und lässt mich jetzt in Ruhe." ‚_Hoffentlich.'_ fügte ich in Gedanken an.

„Du kannst ihn auch nicht ausstehen." schlussfolgerte er.

„Absolut nicht!" bestätigte ich.

„Dann macht das Sinn." sagte er und grinste.

Jacob bog auf den Parkplatz von La Push ab. Es war kein anderes Auto zu sehen, was mich nicht weiter wunderte. Das Wetter war auch nicht so besonders. Ich stieg aus, zog meine Jacke an und den Reißverschluss so hoch wie möglich. Ein kalter Wind fegte hin und wieder an uns vorbei.

„Warum warst du dann überhaupt mit ihm aus?" fragte Jacob während wir vom Parkplatz runter an den Strand liefen.

„Er hat mich solange genervt, bis ich zugesagt habe." erzählte ich bereitwillig. „Warum interessierst du dich eigentlich dafür?"

„Ich bin einfach nur neugierig." antwortete er schulterzuckend und grinste. „Hat _Er_ auch einen Namen?"

„Hast du vor, zu ihm zu gehen und ihm die Nase zu brechen?" fragte ich ernsthaft.

„Willst du das, Kleines?" fragte er grinsend zurück.

„Klingt verlockend. Vielleicht komm ich irgendwann auf das Angebot zurück." antwortete ich lachend.

Mit Jacob unterwegs zu sein machte wirklich Laune. Ich konnte wunderbar über andere ablästern, besonders Edward, da Jacob meine ‚Freunde' kaum kannte und ich somit nicht fürchten musste, dass er es weitererzählen würde, obwohl ich mir sicher war, dass er das nie tun würde. Dafür konnten wir uns zu gut leiden. Für mich war er schon mein bester Freund. Jacob erzählte noch mehr verrückte Geschichten, vor allem von seinen Freunden Quil und Embry, die zwar im Reservat wohnten, aber die er dennoch regelmäßig traf.

Der Nachmittag verging viel zu schnell. Wir liefen den Strand entlang, saßen eine Zeit lang auf einem großen Stück Treibholz und spazierten während des Sonnenuntergangs wieder zurück Richtung Parkplatz.

„Fährst du dann heute noch nach Seattle?" fragte ich, als wir gerade wieder losfuhren.

„Jepp. Immerhin brauch ich ja etwa fünf Stunden." Ich sah auf meine Uhr. Schon halb Sieben.

„Wir hätten früher gehen sollen." sagte ich entschuldigend. Jacob zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich werds überleben. Außerdem hatte ich viel zu viel Spaß mit dir, Kleines, als dass ich das jetzt missen wollte." Wir grinsten uns kurz gegenseitig an.

„Weißt du schon, wann du das nächste Mal in der Gegend bist?"

„Ich komme etwa ein Mal im Monat rüber. Ich kann dich ja vorher anrufen, dann können wir wieder zusammen was unternehmen."

„Das wäre super." sagte ich begeistert. Es war schade, dass ich ihn nicht öfters sehen konnte, dennoch freute ich mich schon auf ein erneutes Treffen. Jacob war ganz anders, als die Jungs an der Forks High. Ich kam zwar auch gut mit Mike und Ben klar, aber so eine tiefe Freundschaft, wie ich sie schon jetzt zwischen Jacob und mir spürte, wäre undenkbar.

Jacob hielt in der Einfahrt und ließ wie gestern den Motor laufen.

„Danke, Jake." sagte ich aufrichtig.

„Immer wieder gern, Kleines." sagte er, streckte seine Hand nach mir aus und strich mir ein Mal sanft über die Wange.

„Fahr vorsichtig und grüß deine Mutter von mir." sagte ich und stieg aus.

„Mach ich. Gute Nacht, Kleines." sagte er noch, als ich schon draußen stand. Ich schloss die Tür und Jacob fuhr davon.

Mein schlechtes Gewissen holte mich wieder ein. Hatte ich ihm doch falsche Hoffnungen gemacht? Ich legte meine Hand an meine Wange. Es kam mir zumindest so vor. Ich seufzte tief.

* * *

**_Soooo. Jetzt bin ich mal gespannt. Was sagen die Reviews?_**


	10. Konsequenzen

**_Disclaimer: Die Charas gehören mir nicht, ich benutze sie nur... besonders Edward xD_**

**_Mein (bis dato) Lieblingskapitel!  
Ich werd jetzt wahrscheinlich einige von euch ganz schön schocken.  
Trotzdem viel Spass_**

**Konsequenzen**

Ich fuhr am kommenden Tag absichtlich früher zur Schule, um mich auf die erste Stunde mit Edward vorbereiten zu können. Und wie es der Zufall so wollte, oder sollte ich sagen das Schicksal, traf ich gleichzeitig mit Angela ein. Wie immer eben. Sie gesellte sich an meine Seite und wir liefen gemeinsam zum Klassenzimmer. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte ich sehen, dass sie mir immer wieder Blicke zuwarf, fragende Blicke. Schließlich konnte sie es nicht länger zurückhalten.

„Wie war dein Wochenende?" fragte sie und ich konnte hören, dass sie mehr als neugierig war.

„Gut." sagte ich nur und nickte.

„Gut? Wie... einfach nur... _gut_?" fragte sie ungläubig. Ich dachte an Jacob.

_Jepp, definitiv gut._

„Sehr gut." versicherte ich ihr. Sie warf mir einen Blick zu, den ich nicht deuten konnte, da zu viele Emotionen ineinander vermischt waren. Zuletzt gab sie nur ein frustriertes Seufzen von sich.

Wir setzten uns an unsere Tische und ich drehte mich wie gewohnt mitsamt Stuhl zu ihr um. Aber das war es auch schon. Ich redete nicht mit ihr, ich bereitete mich vor.

In meinen Gedanken spielte ich die Möglichkeiten durch, die ich hatte, begrenzte auf die, die mir logisch erschienen und blieb schließlich bei der einzig Vernünftigen hängen. Ich würde gar nicht mit ihm reden. Ich hatte ihn schon davor meiden wollen, nur ließ er mich nicht. Aber jetzt... jetzt hatte er keinen Grund mehr mit mir zu reden. Im Gegenteil. Er hatte endlich einen Grund seine Klappe zu halten. Ich schmunzelte kurz.

Aber... würde er sich _jetzt_ an die Abmachung halten? Falls er mich ansprechen sollte, blieb mir nur, ihn zu ignorieren. So zu tun, als gäbe es ihn gar nicht.

Das gestaltete sich einfacher, als erwartet. Ich musste mir nicht vorstellen, dass er nicht da sei.

Edward kam nicht.

Als Mr. Mason den Raum betrat, war er noch immer nicht da und auch während der Stunde traf er nicht ein. Es kam mir gelegen, so hatte ich jedenfalls meine Ruhe. Meinetwegen brauchte er gar nicht mehr zur Schule kommen.

In der dritten Stunde stieß Jessica zu uns. Neugierig wie sie nun mal war, fragte sie gleich nach, was passiert war, jedoch versuchte Angela sie davon abzuhalten, näher auf das Thema einzugehen, indem sie sagte, dass es nichts zu berichten gäbe.

„Nichts zu berichten?" fragte Jessica ungläubig und sah dann mich an. „Nichts zu berichten?! Bella, du warst mit Edward Cullen aus. Mit _dem_ Edward Cullen! Weißt du, wie viele Mädchen davon träumen?" Sie meinte das sicher rhetorisch, aber ich konnte mir meinen Kommentar nicht verkneifen.

„Keine außer dir." Sie sah mich kurz böse an.

„Du könntest uns wenigstens sagen, was gelaufen ist. Auch wenn es nicht... spektakulär sein sollte, was ich eigentlich bezweifle, immerhin ist er _der_ Edward Cullen, aber trotzdem." beharrte sie weiterhin.

„Was willst du hören, Jess?" fragte ich genervt. „Dass er mit einem großen Strauß roter Rosen vor meiner Tür stand? Dass er mich in seiner Stretch-Limousine abgeholt hat? Dass er mich in ein französisches Nobelrestaurant eingeladen hat? Dass wir Kaviar gegessen und Champagner getrunken haben, den ganzen Abend über?"

Ihre Augen leuchteten bei meiner Aufzählung vor Begeisterung auf. Ja, genau so hatte sie sich einen Abend mit ‚_dem_ Edward Cullen' vorgestellt.

„Dann muss ich dich enttäuschen, Jess. Nichts davon ist passiert. Und deshalb gibt es nichts zu berichten." Jessica blinzelte mich kurz irritiert an.

„Nichts davon...?" fragte sie noch immer verwirrt.

„Nein, Jess. Auch wenn du das vielleicht gern so gesehen hättest, aber er ist kein Märchenprinz." sagte ich bestimmt. Davon war er Lichtjahre entfernt. Nein, nicht nur, es waren Lichtjahrtausende!

Jessica schien noch immer verwirrt. Sie hatte ihre Vorstellungen vermutlich von Erzählungen Anderer, besser gesagt anderer Mädchen. Ich erinnerte mich wieder an den Tag im Lodge. Ja, er konnte höflich und zuvorkommend sein, wenn er es wollte. Und ja, er hatte mir die Tür aufgehalten und die Jacke abgenommen. Aber das waren auch schon alle Aufmerksamkeiten. Die Frechheiten, die er sich erlaubt hatte, überwogen alle Höflichkeit. Besonders die Letzte.

In der Mittagspause versuchten andere Schüler, noch ein paar Neuigkeiten aus mir rauszuholen, aber Jessica und Angela wimmelten sie geschickt ab. Wir unterhielten uns gerade, als Edward plötzlich vor uns stehen blieb. Ich war kurz überrascht, da ich nicht damit gerechnet hatte, ihn heute noch zu sehen. Unterbewusst war ich davon ausgegangen, dass er krank sein musste.

Aber da stand er an unserem Tisch und sah mich an. Sein Blick war nicht zu deuten, emotionslos. Dafür zeigten mir die Ringe unter seinen Augen, dass er nicht bzw. sehr schlecht geschlafen hatte. Und auch sonst wirkte er unausgeschlafen. Sein Haare waren ein noch schlimmeres Chaos, als üblich. Er stand einfach nur da, sagte nichts. Schön. Dann blieb es eben an mir hängen.

„Lass mich in Ruhe!" giftete ich ihn an und warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. Ganz kurz weiteten sich seine Augen ein wenig, als wäre er überrascht von meiner Antwort. Dann wurde sein Blick wieder ausdruckslos und er starrte mich weiter an. Nach endlosen Sekunden schließlich drehte er sich um und ging zu seiner Clique. Wenigstens hielt er diesmal Wort.

Vier Augenpaare sahen mich irritiert und fragend an.

„Die Abmachung." sagte ich nur. Angela brauchte einen Moment, bis sie verstand. Sie nickte wissend und grinste mich dabei an.

„Du hast es also geschafft." sagte sie und ich grinste zurück. Angela wusste zwar nicht, um was es bei der anderen Sache ging, aber sie hatte begriffen, dass ich sie erfüllen konnte. Die anderen sahen Angela jetzt genauso fragend an und sie erklärte bereitwillig die Abmachung, ließ aber die zweite Bedingung aus. Sie kannte mich wirklich gut. Das hätte nur noch mehre Fragen aufgeworfen und ich war froh, diese nicht beantworten zu müssen. Ich hätte sonst lügen müssen.

Ich warf einen Blick in Richtung Edward und seiner Clique. Er saß am Tisch, die Arme darauf, die Augen geschlossen und ließ den Kopf hängen. Er musste ziemlich fertig sein. Hatte er gestern noch gefeiert? So sah er zumindest aus, wie nach einer durchzechten Nacht. Ich widmete meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Gesprächen an unserem Tisch.

Nach der Pause verabschiedete ich mich von allen und ging, wie üblich, allein zu Bio. Das würde eine interessante Stunde werden, so viel stand fest. Edward war noch nicht da, als ich mich an unseren Tisch setzte, allerdings dauerte es keine zwei Minuten bis er eintraf. Er setzte sich und es sah eher aus, als hätte er sich auf den Stuhl fallen lassen. Vorsichtig spähte ich zu ihm rüber.

Er hatte den Blick auf die Tischplatte gerichtet, der Ausdruck in seinen Augen schien leer, sein Mund stand etwas offen und sein Kopf wippte immer leicht vor und zurück, als würde er... jeden Moment... einschlafen? Er atmete ein Mal tief ein und dann wieder langsam aus.

Und mich traf beinahe der Schlag! Die Alkoholfahne, die dabei von ihm ausging, war absolut widerlich. Was zum Henker hatte er nur letzte Nacht getrieben? Warum war er nicht zu Hause geblieben, hatte sich krank gemeldet? Wie konnten seine Eltern zulassen, dass er so zur Schule ging? Was hatte er sich dabei nur gedacht?

Wahrscheinlich gar nichts. Er war ja nicht mal wirklich zurechnungsfähig. Ob ich ihn melden sollte? Für seine Gesundheit wäre es besser, aber... nachdem, was er mir erzählt hatte, könnte vielleicht schon allein das einen erneuten Rausschmiss bedeuten. So sehr ich ihn verachtete, ich konnte einfach niemanden verpfeifen.

_Bella, du bist zu gut für diese Welt._

Das sagte Renee ständig zu mir. Ich seufzte und rutschte mit meinem Stuhl ganz nach außen, möglichst weit weg von dem Alkoholgestank. Edward schien nicht mal zu registrieren, was um ihn herum vorging. Ich hoffte tatsächlich inständig, dass Mr. Banner nicht auf seinen Zustand aufmerksam wurde.

Als es zum Ende des Unterrichts läutete, drehte ich mich um und packte meine Sachen zusammen, bis mich ein dumpfer Aufschlag zusammenzucken ließ. Ich sah zu Edward. Sein Kopf lag auf der Tischplatte, seine Augen waren geschlossen. Noch bevor ich reagieren konnte, standen die Jungs aus seiner Clique neben ihm. Zwei von ihnen hakten sich unter seinen Armen ein und hievten ihn hoch.

„Mensch, Alter, reiß dich zusammen. Nur noch eine Stunde." sagte einer der beiden. Sie würden ihn jedenfalls nicht ins Krankenzimmer bringen. Sie hatten wohl eine ungefähre Ahnung davon, was ihm dann blühen würde und versuchten ihn noch vollends durch den Unterricht zu schleppen, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. So verließ das seltsame Trio den Raum und ich starrte ihnen hinterher. Wie man sich so betrinken und dann noch zur Schule gehen konnte, oder besser gesagt, wie man sich so besaufen konnte, wenn man am nächsten Tag zur Schule _musste_, war mir schleierhaft.

Aber hier bot sich mir eine gute Gelegenheit, Jessicas Bild ihres ‚_Märchenprinzen_' gerade zu rücken. In den Umkleiden setzte ich mich neben sie und starrte sie an, wartete auf eine Reaktion.

"Was ist?" fragte sie leicht verwirrt. Ich warf ihr einen verschwörerischen Blick zu.

„Du wirst es nicht glauben." fing ich an. „Cullen ist sturzbetrunken." Ihre Augen weiteten sich geschockt.

„Ist nicht dein Ernst..." sagte sie und versuchte es zweifelnd klingen zu lassen.

„Ich saß neben ihm, ich muss es wissen." Ich rümpfte angewidert meine Nase, um ihr zu bedeuten, dass ich es riechen konnte. „Und er wurde von seinen Freunden aus dem Zimmer _getragen_." fügte ich an mit Betonung auf das letzte Wort.

„Oh mein Gott!" sagte Jessica jetzt deutlicher lauter. Sie glaubte mir und das war gut so. Je mehr dunkle Seiten von ihm bekannt werden würden, desto weniger Mädchen mit gebrochenem Herzen gab es.

"Aber warum?" fragte sie, enttäuscht über diese Entdeckung.

"Das würde ich auch gerne wissen." gab ich zu. In meinem Kopf spukten schon länger Möglichkeiten herum, die das erklären würden. Aber jetzt waren sie besonders deutlich und gefielen mir gar nicht. Eventuell hatte er gewettet, dass er mir diesen Kuss abluchsen konnte und daraufhin gefeiert. Oder er hatte um mehr, als das gewettet, die Details wollte ich mir gar nicht ausmalen, und da klar war, dass er nicht mehr kriegen würde, musste er sich wegen verlorener Wette betrinken oder so ähnlich. Jedenfalls hatte ich Jessica ziemlich aus der Bahn geworfen. Während unseres Basketballspiels, stand sie immer wieder gedankenversunken einfach nur da und verpasste eine Ballabgabe nach der anderen. Der Coach meckerte jedes Mal, bis er sie auf die Bank setzte.

Nach der Schule ging ich wie üblich zum Lodge. Schon als ich auf den Parkplatz fuhr, war mir, als ob sich drinnen irgendetwas Komisches abspielte. Als ich schließlich ausstieg, zuckte ich zusammen, da am oder im Gebäude laut Glas zersplitterte. Ich machte mir nicht die Mühe zum Hintereingang zu gehen, sondern rannte gleich nach vorne, das war der kürzere Weg, nur um erschrocken stehen zu bleiben, als ich um die Ecke lief. Das Bild das sich mir bot, war unbegreiflich. Ein großer Teil der Glasfassade war zerbrochen. Abertausende Splitter lagen vor dem Gebäude auf dem Boden. Und ein einziger Stuhl.

Was zur Hölle war hier los?

Dann hörte ich mehrere wütende Stimmen, die sich gegenseitig drinnen anbrüllten. Ich ging ein paar Schritte weiter, um sehen zu können, was da vor sich ging. Nur Zentimeter von meinem Gesicht entfernt flog ein weiterer Stuhl nach draußen. Zu Tode erschrocken, sank ich auf meine Knie. Mein Herz schlug so laut, dass selbst das Gebrüll darin untergegangen wäre. Ich dankte Gott, dass die Scheibe an dieser Stelle schon nicht mehr vorhanden war, sonst wären mir die Glassplitter um die Ohren geflogen.

Als ich mich wieder halbwegs gefangen hatte, hörte ich Polizeisirenen. Bestimmt war Charlie auch dabei. Vorsichtig rappelte ich mich auf, als mir eine helfende Hand unter den Arm griff. Ich hatte niemanden kommen gehört, wohl der Schock, und sah das Gesicht eines jungen Mannes, blaue Augen, blonde Haare. Er hatte einen weißen Kittel an mit einem Namensschildchen:

Dr. Carlisle Cullen....

_Cullen?!_

Entsetzt sah ich ihm wieder in die Augen. Das war Edwards Vater? Er wirkte viel zu jung. Und was machte er hier? Ob es Verletzte gab? Hoffentlich nicht Mr. Whitters.

„Geht es Ihnen gut?" fragte er mich und erst jetzt merkte ich, dass wir standen und er mich noch immer stützte.

„Ja... ja, nichts passiert." sagte ich noch immer leicht geschockt.

„Entschuldigen Sie mich." sagte er traurig lächelnd, ließ mich los und ging eilig nach drinnen. In diesem Moment machten die zwei Streifenwagen halt vor dem Gebäude. Ich sah Charlies Wagen an und er kam natürlich gleich auf mich zugestürmt, während die anderen drei Polizisten rein gingen.

„Bells, bist du in Ordnung?" fragte er sichtlich besorgt.

„Ich bin gerade erst angekommen. Ich war noch nicht mal drinnen." beruhigte ich ihn. Charlie nickte kurz und sah dann an mir vorbei zum Parkplatz. Sein Blick wurde finster und er drehte sich zum Gebäude um.

„Warte hier." sagte er streng und ging ebenfalls rein. Ich drehte mich um, um zu sehen, was er gesehen hatte. In der Zufahrt des Parkplatzes stand eine schwarze Nobellimousine. Ich erkannte die Automarke an dem Stern. Ein Mercedes. Aber warum machte Charlie das Sorgen? Ich musste wissen, was passiert war und ging weiter vor, damit ich durch das zerbrochene Glas sehen konnte. Und dann erst vernahm ich auch wieder die Stimmen, die laut miteinander diskutierten.

„Er wird abgeführt!" hörte ich Charlie sagen.

„Sehen Sie nicht, dass er erst eine Behandlung braucht? Er muss ins Krankenhaus!" Ich erkannte die Stimme. Sie stammte von Dr. Cullen.

Und dann sah ich das Szenario vor mir. Wäre es möglich gewesen, würde meine Kinnlade auf dem Boden liegen.

Auf der einen Seite stand Dr. Cullen, sichtlich verärgert, auf der anderen Seite Charlie, fuchsteufelswild, etwas hinter ihm die drei anderen Polizisten und in ihrer Mitte Edward.

_Edward?!_

Zwei der Polizisten hielten ihn seitlich an den Armen fest, Edwards Hände waren auf seinem Rücken, vermutlich in Handschellen. Er ließ den Kopf so tief hängen, dass sein Kinn beinahe seine Brust berührte. An seiner Schläfe sah ich eine rote Spur, die über seine Wange bis an sein Kinn führte und bereits einige Tropfen auf dem Boden hinterließ.

_Er hat das getan? Warum?_

Langsam ging ich durch die zerbrochene Scheibe. Ich wollte wissen, was mit Edward los war.

„Er wird auf der Stelle abgeführt!" sagte Charlie erneut.

„Ich werde das der Aufsichtsbehörde melden, wenn ich ihn nicht sofort mit ins Krankenhaus nehmen kann!" hielt Dr. Cullen dagegen. Charlie grummelte vor sich hin und dann sah er mich.

„Du sollst draußen warten!" herrschte er mich an, aber ich beachtete ihn nicht weiter.

„Bella!" rief er erneut. Ich ging noch immer stetig auf Edward zu.

„Isabella!!" Im Moment war mir egal, was Charlie sagte oder dachte.

Ich blendete alles andere aus. Ich konnte Edward nicht leiden, aber gerade jetzt sah er so zerbrechlich aus und jedem anderen hätte ich auch geholfen. Nur weil ich eine Abneigung gegen ihn hatte, konnte ich mein Gewissen nicht damit belasten, dass ich ihm meine Hilfe untersagt hatte.

Ich blieb vor Edward stehen und hob vorsichtig seinen Kopf an. Er sah mich nicht an, starrte durch mich hindurch, sein Blick war leer, seine Augen glasig, jeglicher Glanz verloren. Und ich roch Alkohol, schlimmer noch als in der Schule. Umsichtig strich ich die Strähnen, die ihm ins Gesicht fielen, zur Seite. Er reagierte nicht einmal auf diese Berührung. Er war wie... tot, innerlich gestorben. Eine leere Hülle. Wie konnte er nur so tief sinken? Warum hatte er sich das angetan?

„Idiot." murmelte ich für mich selbst und dieses Mal reagierte er. Sein Kopf stabilisierte sich selbst, ich musste ihn nicht mehr heben.

„Edward?" fragte ich nach. Es war noch immer nur ein Flüstern. Hatte er mich gehört? Seine Augen wanderten umher, als ob er etwas suchte, aber er starrte noch immer durch mich hindurch. Plötzlich spürte ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter. Ich drehte meinen Kopf und sah Dr. Cullen neben mir stehen.

„Reden Sie weiter mit ihm. Er reagiert auf Sie. Das ist gut. Auf mich wollte er vorhin nicht hören." Zuletzt klang etwas Traurigkeit in seiner Stimme mit durch. Ich sah mich weiter um und entdeckte Charlie, der mit verschränkten Armen und wütendem Gesichtsausdruck etwas abseits stand. Ich sah ihn entschuldigend an. Sollte er mir meinetwegen Hausarrest verpassen. Wenn ich die Einzige war, die jetzt noch zu Edward durchdringen konnte, würde ich das tun.

Ich sah Edward erneut an und legte ihm meine Hände auf die Schultern.

„Edward." sagte ich leise. Seine Augen stoppten in ihrer Bewegung. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob das jetzt gut oder schlecht war und sah Dr. Cullen an, der mir zuversichtlich zunickte. Ich probierte es erneut.

„Edward. Weißt du, wer ich bin?" fragte ich. Ich wartete, ließ ihm Zeit. Schließlich öffnete sich sein Mund ganz leicht.

„....la.….Be....lla….. Be……lla..." wiederholte er immer wieder. Ich nickte hoffnungsvoll.

„Richtig. Edward. Dein Vater ist hier. Hörst du? Dein Vater. Er wird dich jetzt mitnehmen. Du musst mit ihm gehen, Edward."

„...nein.......nein.......Be.....lla......Be......lla......nein......" murmelte er vor sich hin.

Verwirrt sah ich Dr. Cullen an, der nachdenklich die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen hatte. Er seufzte und sah mich bittend an.

„Können Sie mit ins Krankenhaus fahren?" fragte er mich. Er wollte, dass ich mitgehe? Oder... Edward wollte, dass ich mitgehe? War es das, was er zu sagen versucht hatte? Erneut sah ich Charlie an, aber Dr. Cullen ergriff das Wort.

„Edward ist noch immer im Delirium. Ich muss so viel Stress wie möglich von ihm fernhalten, sonst verliere ich ihn wieder. Ihre Tochter ist die Einzige, die mir helfen kann." sagte er fast schon verzweifelt. Charlie schnaubte kurz und winkte dann ab. Dankbar lächelte ich ihn an. Dr. Cullen bedeutete den Polizisten, ihm zu folgen und Edward an sein Auto zu führen, aber kaum hatten Sie ihn zwei Schritte bewegt, packte Edward mich blitzschnell am Arm. Er wollte tatsächlich, dass ich mitgehe.

„Dr. Cullen?" Er drehte sich um und sah kurz verwundert auf Edwards Hand, die an meiner Jacke fest hing.

„Sagen Sie ihm, dass Sie mitgehen. Dass Sie ihn jetzt nicht allein lassen."

_Oh nicht doch! Gott, wie peinlich._

Langsam kam ich mir vor, wie in einer drittklassigen Soap.

„Edward...." setzte ich an. Die folgenden Worte gingen mir nur schwer über die Lippen. „Ich bin ja da. Und ich gehe auch nicht weg, nicht... ohne dich."

_Himmelherrgottnochmal!_

Dafür war er mir einiges schuldig. Ich spürte wie sein Griff lockerer wurde, aber er ließ nicht los. Warum tat er mir das an?

Zögerlich legte ich ihm eine Hand an die Wange. „Ich... bleibe bei dir."

_Heiligemariamuttergottes!_

Ich schauderte. Nie und nimmer hätte ich für möglich gehalten, dass ich jemals so etwas zu ihm sagen musste. Aber es wirkte. Ich konnte seine Hand von meinem Ärmel lösen und die Polizisten brachten ihn zum Auto. Sie setzten ihn auf die Rückbank und nahmen die Handschellen ab. Über Dr. Cullens Schulter sah ich, wie er ihn hinlegte. Also ging ich nach vorne auf die Beifahrerseite und stieg ein. Ich wollte gerade die Tür zumachen, als Charlie neben mir stand.

„Ich komme nach. Ich muss nur erst noch hier die Zeugenaussagen aufnehmen, Beweise und... du weißt schon. Pass auf dich auf." Ich sah Charlie fragend an. Aufpassen? Seine Sorgen waren manchmal ziemlich seltsam. Ich nickte nur, um ihn zu beruhigen und machte die Türe zu. Dr. Cullen war mittlerweile auch eingestiegen und fuhr los in Richtung Krankenhaus.

* * *

**_Jetzele bin ich mal gespannt, was für Reviews ich darauf krieg. Hauptsache es sind gute. ;)_**


	11. Die richtige Behandlung

**_Disclaimer: Charas sind nicht mein Eigentum, ich 'spiele' nur mit ihnen... *hüstl*_**

**_Riesengroßes Dankeschön an alle Reviewer! Das letzte Kapitel hat ja einen regelrechten Review-Ansturm ausgelöst, worüber ich mich natürlich freue! Eure Vermutungen sind herrlich. :)  
Danke auch meinen lieben Schwestern. Was wäre ich nur ohne euch... :D  
_****_Ihr könnt von Glück reden , dass ich endlich wieder den Faden gefunden habe, sonst müssten die nächsten Kapitel laaaange warten. ;)  
Ich hoffe, dass ich damit einiges aufkläre und gleichzeitig wieder viel neue Verwirrung stifte. *fiesgrins*  
Dann lasse ich euch mal lesen. Viel Vergnügen._**

**Die richtige Behandlung**

„Miss Swan, nehme ich an?" eröffnete Dr. Cullen das Gespräch auf der Fahrt zum Krankenhaus.

„Bella, bitte." bot ich ihm an und versuchte zu lächeln.

„Carlisle." erwiderte er ebenfalls lächelnd, aber es war ein trauriges Lächeln und dann schüttelte er leicht seinen Kopf.

„Es tut mir leid, dass du da mit hineingezogen wirst. Dass du ihn so sehen musst. Ich fasse es nicht, dass er das getan hat. Ich habe schon oft solche Menschen gesehen, aber mein Sohn... mein _eigener_ Sohn..." sagte Carlisle beschämt. Es war also nicht sein übliches Verhalten. Das beruhigte mich etwas, ich hatte befürchtet, dass Edward bereits öfters solche ‚Aussetzer' hatte.

„Er wird sich ja wieder erholen." _Er muss nur seinen Rausch ausschlafen._

„Das ist nicht so einfach. Im Moment befindet er sich in einem Schockzustand. Eine Schutzreaktion seines Körpers, um den Alkohol zu kompensieren. Dabei kann er ins Koma fallen, deshalb wollte ich ihn so schnell wie möglich im Krankenhaus haben. Aber durch dich haben wir etwas Zeit gewonnen." Er lächelte mich wieder traurig an.

„Weil er... mit mir redet?" fragte ich unsicher. Carlisle nickte.

„Ich weiß nicht, warum er gerade auf dich reagiert, aber ich bin froh, dass du das für ihn getan hast. Vielen Dank." sagte er aufrichtig. Ich sah über meine Schulter kurz nach hinten, konnte aber aus meiner Position nur Edwards Beine sehen.  
"Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich auch nicht, warum er auf mich reagiert." Carlisle sah mich überrascht an.

„Nicht?" fragte er nach und ich schüttelte nur meinen Kopf. „Das ist ungewöhnlich. Ihr kennt euch aber schon, oder?"

„Ja, allerdings sind wir nicht wirklich befreundet. Ich kenne ihn hauptsächlich vom sehen her." Es war nicht die ganze Wahrheit, aber es war auch nicht ganz falsch. Ich würde uns jedenfalls definitiv nicht als Freunde bezeichnen. Carlisle sah mich kurz nachdenklich an.

„Hm, verstehe." sagte er nur und jetzt sah ich ihn fragend an. Er lächelte noch mal traurig, bevor er vor der Notaufnahme halt machte. Ein paar Ärzte und Schwestern standen mit einer Liege am Eingang und erwarteten uns. Carlisle musste wohl eine höhere Position bekleiden, da so viele nach Edward sahen.

Carlisle erklärte, dass es notwendig war, mich überall mit hin gehen zu lassen und gab noch einige andere Anweisungen, bevor er sich um den Papierkram kümmerte. Ich betrachtete Edward auf dem Weg durch den Flur. Sein Blick war noch immer unfokussiert, aber seine Augen schienen nicht mehr ganz so leer. Die Wunde an seiner Schläfe schien auch nicht so schlimm zu sein. Das Blut war schon größtenteils getrocknet. Ich zuckte zusammen, als mir eine Schwester eine Hand an den Arm legte.

„Sie müssen kurz hier warten." sagte sie.

„Aber ich soll doch immer mitgehen?" fragte ich verwirrt.

„Wir müssen ihn röntgen. Es dauert auch nicht lange." versicherte sie mir. Ich nickte und sie gingen ohne mich durch die Türen. Ich setzte mich auf einen der freien Plätze vor dem Röntgenraum.

Irgendwie tat mir Edward leid. Ich wollte gar nicht wissen, wie viel Promille man intus haben musste, um _so_ zu werden. Und um den darauffolgenden Kater würde ich ihn auch nicht beneiden.

Ich war von mir selbst angewidert. Edward ging es wirklich schlecht und ich konnte mir meine bissigen Kommentare trotzdem nicht verkneifen, auch wenn ich sie nur dachte. Ich sah mich im Flur um, aber hier gab es nur weiße Wände und graue Türen, nichts, das mich ablenken könnte, bis mein Blick auf Carlisle fiel.

Er führte zwei Frauen in meine Richtung und unterhielt sich angeregt mit ihnen. Eine war etwa in meiner Größe, hatte dunkles, langes, leicht welliges Haar und genauso grüne Augen wie Edward. Sie musste seine Mutter sein. Die andere war relativ klein, fast schon winzig, hatte dunkle, kurze Haare, die in alle Richtungen abstanden und blaue Augen. Möglicherweise seine Schwester? Beide sahen besorgt Carlisle an.

Als sie mich fast erreicht hatten, stand ich auf, um sie zu begrüßen.

„Bella." sagte Carlisle. „Das ist meine Frau Esme..." die größere Frau, mit den grünen Augen und wie ich richtig vermutet hatte seine Mutter, „...und das ist Alice, unsere Tochter." die kleine zierliche Frau, „Ich sehe nach ihm." sagte Carlisle noch, gab seiner Frau einen kurzen Kuss auf die Stirn und verschwand in den Röntgenraum.

„Bella." sprach mich Alice an und überraschte mich dann, indem sie mich umarmte. „Vielen Dank." Sie ging wieder einen Schritt zurück und lächelte dankbar, aber noch immer traurig. Esme nahm mich daraufhin auch in die Arme, bot mir an, sie bei ihrem Vornamen zu nennen und bedankte sich ebenfalls. Carlisle musste ihnen erzählt haben, was bisher vorgefallen war. Es war eine etwas merkwürdige Situation. Da saßen wir zu dritt, schwiegen uns an und warteten auf Neuigkeiten.

Plötzlich kam eine Schwester aus den Türen gestürmt und sah uns drei etwas verwirrt und gehetzt an.

"M-Miss Swan?" fragte sie atemlos. Ich stand sofort auf.

„Ja?" fragte ich ängstlich. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Sie packte mich am Arm und zog mich durch die Türen in den Röntgenraum.

„Schnell, kommen Sie. Es gibt... Komplikationen." Komplikationen? Ich hatte Angst, ich hatte wirklich Angst. Sie führte mich einen Flur entlang und bog dann in ein Zimmer ab.

Entsetzt starrte ich durch den Zugang. Dieses Bild war... ein einziger Albtraum.

Carlisle und ein weiterer Arzt hatten sich über den um sich schlagenden Edward gebeugt, versuchten ihn an Ort und Stelle zu halten und Carlisle rief den Schwestern zu, die ihrerseits versuchten Edward etwas zu verabreichen, erfolglos. Carlisles Blick fiel auf mich.

„Bella! Komm her! Du musst ihn zur Vernunft bringen! Rede mit ihm!" Sein Ton war hart und trotzdem bittend. Aus meiner Starre gelöst eilte ich um ihn herum, so dass ich an Edwards Kopf stand, den er krampfhaft von einer Seite auf die andere warf. Seine Augen waren ausdruckslos, kein Laut kam über seine Lippen, aber er kämpfte mit aller Gewalt gegen seine Helfer an. Umständlich legte ich meine zitternden Hände an seine Wangen.

„Edward?" sagte ich leise. Augenblicklich erstarrte er in seinen Bewegungen.

„Edward, ich bin hier, ich bin ja hier." sagte ich jetzt schon etwas sicherer.

Es wirkte auch dieses Mal. Sein Körper entspannte sich und seine Gliedmaßen fielen zurück auf die Liege. Carlisle und der andere Arzt richteten sich auf und atmeten erleichtert aus. Ich sah Carlisle an, wagte aber nicht meine Hände von Edward zu nehmen. Ich war noch immer zu geschockt von dem eben Geschehenen. Carlisle wischte sich mit einem Tuch den Schweiß von der Stirn, gab den Schwestern ein paar Anweisungen und sah dann zu mir. Ein weiteres trauriges Lächeln legte sich auf sein Gesicht. Er trat zu mir und legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter.

„Danke." sagte er nur, aber ich wusste, wie viel es ihm bedeutete. Ich nickte und sah kurz auf Edward hinab.

„Rede noch ein wenig mit ihm. Wenn wir ihn dann endlich röntgen können, bleibst du hier. Ich habe die Schwestern bereits instruiert." Ich nickte erneut. Es machte mir nichts aus, solange ich helfen konnte.

„Zum Glück wird er sich nicht daran erinnern." sagte Carlisle leise. Ich sah ihn überrascht an.

"Er wird es... vergessen?" fragte ich nach. Carlisle nickte.

„Ein Blackout. Er wird die kommenden Tage, bis er wieder bei vollem Bewusstsein ist, vergessen. Für ihn wird es nur die Morgenstunden des heutigen Tages geben und dann den Moment, in dem er zu sich kommt."

Ein Blackout. Natürlich. So etwas konnte schon bei geringerem Alkoholpegel vorkommen, dann fehlten meist ein paar Stunden.

Carlisle ging aus dem Raum und ich war allein mit Edward. Ich sah ihn wieder an. Seine Augen hatten etwas von dem Glanz zurück. Nur ganz leicht, aber es war ein gutes Zeichen. Zaghaft löste ich meine Hände von seinem Gesicht, eilte an seine Seite, und nahm seine Hand in meine. Wenn er jetzt, wo ich allein mit ihm war, wieder um sich schlagen würde... Das wollte ich nicht riskieren.

Ich fing an zu reden. Zuerst über banale Sachen, wie das Wetter, Arbeiten, die noch anstanden, und andere schulische Belange. Als mir der Gesprächstoff auszugehen drohte und noch immer keine Schwester in Sicht war, erzählte ich von mir, von Ereignissen aus meiner Kindheit, Geburtstagen, Urlauben und schließlich sinnierte ich über den Vorfall.

Warum machte er so etwas? Warum ausgerechnet ich? Wo war der Zusammenhang? Ich kam nicht darauf. Ich kam einfach nicht darauf.

Ich machte eine Pause, atmete tief durch. Dann sah ich ihn wieder an. Der Glanz in seinen Augen war deutlicher mehr geworden. Ich schmunzelte leicht. Er schien mich tatsächlich zu hören, zumindest unterbewusst. Und da würde es auch bleiben. Unterbewusst würde er all das wissen.

_Aber wenn er ‚aufwacht', ..._

Ich hatte eine Entscheidung zu treffen.

Eine Schwester riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und bereitete Edward für das Röntgen vor. Sie legte mir ebenfalls einen Bleischutz um, stellte die Maschine passend ein und verließ das Zimmer. Der Röntgenapparat surrte eine endlose Minute lang, die Schwester kam zurück, nahm uns den Bleischutz ab und schob Edward aus dem Raum.

Sie führte uns aus der Röntgenabteilung raus, wo Edward sehnsüchtig von Esme und Alice erwartet wurde. Beide eilten an die Liege, strichen ihm sanft übers Gesicht und sprachen ihm aufmunternde Worte zu. Ich kam mir fehl am Platz vor, aber ich wagte noch immer nicht meine Hand von seiner zu lösen. Den Anblick eines ausrastenden Edwards wollte ich den beiden ersparen. Die Schwester brachte ihn in ein Behandlungszimmer, wo Carlisle auf uns wartete. Er kümmerte sich um die Kopfwunde. Es sei nichts Ernsthaftes, versicherte er der besorgten Esme.

Da wir jetzt unter uns waren, hielt ich es für angebracht, meine Bitte zu äußern.

„Carlisle?" Er sah mich an, wartete darauf, dass ich weitersprach. „Ich möchte... Ich hätte eine Bitte."

„Wenn ich kann, erfülle ich dir jeden Wunsch." sagte er aufrichtig. Dessen war ich mir sicher. Aber ob er mit meiner Entscheidung einverstanden sein würde?

„Wenn Edward wieder aufwacht, dann... Ich möchte nicht, dass er erfährt, dass ich... ihm geholfen habe." Ich wusste nicht, wie ich es anders ausdrücken sollte. Es war besser so... für uns beide. Er war nicht an mir interessiert, ich nicht an ihm und ich wollte nicht, dass er glaubte, in meiner Schuld zu stehen und das wiedergut machen zu müssen. Carlisle sah mich kurz überrascht an und schien dann nachzudenken.

„Warum denn –" setzte Alice an, aber Carlisle bedeutete ihr, nicht weiterzusprechen, indem er seine Hand hob.

„Wenn es wirklich das ist, was du wünschst..." Es klang mehr wie eine Frage, also nickte ich. Carlisle seufzte und sah dann Esme und Alice an.

„Meine Lippen sind versiegelt." sagte Esme und lächelte mich an.

„Ich bin nicht dafür, aber ich habe ja keine Wahl." sagte Alice etwas frustriert und sah dabei Carlisle an.

„Gut. Dann wäre das also auch geklärt." sagte Carlisle und lächelte mir wieder traurig zu. „Ich habe auch eine Bitte, Bella. Ich möchte aber, dass du weißt, dass du zu nichts verpflichtet bist. Du musst nicht tun, um was ich dich bitte." Ich nickte erneut.

„Ich möchte, dass du hier bleibst, bis Edwards Zustand stabil ist. Das bedeutet, dass du die nächsten ein oder zwei Tage hier im Krankenhaus verbringen müsstest. Du wärst vom Unterricht befreit, niemand braucht zu wissen warum, darum kümmere ich mich. Du wärst in seinem Zimmer untergebracht, wir würden dir ein Bett zur Verfügung stellen. Damit möchte ich vermeiden, dass er..." Carlisle hielt inne und sah kurz zu Esme und Alice. Ich hatte ihn verstanden. Edwards Ausraster. Er wollte genauso wenig wie ich, dass die beiden davon erfuhren.

„Ich bleibe." sagte ich bestimmt und Carlisle nickte mit einem dankbaren Lächeln.

„Ich habe im Vorfeld mit deinem Vater telefoniert und ihm die Situation erklärt. Er war nach etwas Überredungsarbeit damit einverstanden und bringt dir nachher alles Nötige mit." Gott sei Dank. Eine Sorge weniger. Obwohl ich wahrscheinlich auch ohne Charlies Einverständnis geblieben wäre.

„Dann bringen wir euch mal auf euer Zimmer." sagte Carlisle und schob Edward aus dem Behandlungsraum.

Im Zimmer stand nur ein Bett und zwei Schwestern erwarteten uns. Zusammen mit Carlisle hievten sie Edward auf das Bett und Carlisle legte ihm dann noch eine Infusion. Als ich ihn danach fragte, sagte er, er müsse Edward intravenös ernähren. Darauf hätte ich eigentlich selber kommen können. Carlisle bat die Schwestern, noch ein Bett für mich zu bringen. Sie stellten es an den dafür vorgesehenen Platz und verließen das Zimmer.

„Bella?" fragte Carlisle, „Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn wir eure Betten zusammenschieben? Falls er in der Nacht... Es wäre einfacher." Oh je. Damit hatte ich nun nicht gerechnet. Aber Carlisle hatte Recht. Ich schätzte, mir blieb nicht anderes übrig.

„Natürlich." sagte ich nur. Carlisle schob die Betten zusammen und in diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür.

„Ja, bitte?" sagte Carlisle und Charlie steckte den Kopf zur Türe rein. Er sah noch immer ziemlich mürrisch aus.

„Da steckst du. Kann ich dich kurz sprechen, allein?" sagte er ziemlich verstimmt. Seufzend ging ich nach draußen.

„Du weißt schon, was du da tust?" fragte mich Charlie ernsthaft.

„Ja, Dad. Und bevor du dir noch mehr Sorgen machst, Edward wird sich an nichts erinnern können und ich hab darum gebeten, dass niemand ihm sagt, dass ich bei seiner... ‚Rettung' involviert war." Charlie sah mich kritisch an.

„Bells, ich muss dir noch ein paar Fragen stellen."

„Nur zu."

„Hast du in der Schule mit ihm gesprochen?" Jetzt war ich überrascht. Was hatte das damit zu tun?

„Um, ja?"

„Was hast du zu ihm gesagt?"

„Dass... er mich in Ruhe lassen soll. Dad, warum willst du das wissen?" fragte ich verwirrt.

„Mr. Whitters hat bei der Zeugenaussage ein paar interessante Dinge erzählt. Du bist zwar keine Zeugin in dieser Sache, aber ich musste das trotzdem fragen, um Licht in das Ganze zu bringen."

„Was für Dinge?" fragte ich jetzt sehr interessiert.

„Bells, du weißt doch genau, dass ich nicht darüber reden darf."

„Wer gackert, muss auch legen." gab ich genervt von mir. Da machte Charlie Andeutungen und verschwieg mir wieder das Wichtigste. Charlie grummelte kurz.

„Ich soll dir von Mr. Whitters sagen, dass er das Restaurant wegen den Reparaturen für diese Woche schließen wird." sagte er und hielt mir dann meine Tasche entgegen.

„Ich hoffe, es ist alles dabei, was du brauchst. Ansonsten, ruf einfach an. Ich muss jetzt noch mit Dr. Cullen sprechen. Pass auf dich auf und... tu ja nichts unüberlegtes."

„Dad!" sagte ich leicht schockiert. Wie konnte er nur an so etwas denken?

Wir gingen wieder in das... _unser_ Zimmer und Charlie bat Carlisle um eine Unterredung, bezüglich des Schadens und anderer Dinge. Esme ging mit ihnen und zurück blieben Edward, Alice und ich. Alice saß auf einem Stuhl direkt neben Edwards Bett. Ich packte meine Sachen aus, so konnte ich gleich auch prüfen, ob alles Notwendige dabei war und setzte mich dann im Schneidersitz auf mein Bett. Ich betrachtete Alice, wie sie Edward immer wieder sanft übers Gesicht fuhr und mit der anderen Hand seine hielt. Wir saßen eine gefühlte Ewigkeit einfach nur da, bis Edwards Augen wieder umherwanderten und er schließlich seinen Kopf unruhig hin und her bewegte.

„Edward?" fragte Alice etwas besorgt, aber er zeigte keine Reaktion. Ich streckte meine Hand nach seiner aus.

„Edward." flüsterte ich nur und er hielt wieder still. Es war erstaunlich, welche Wirkung ich auf ihn hatte. Alice sah mich kurz nachdenklich an und grinste dann. Ihre Augen funkelten, vor Freude? Ich war mir nicht sicher, aber es wirkte auch etwas unheimlich auf mich. Dann sah sie auf ihre Uhr und seufzte.

„Ich muss gehen." sagte sie traurig, stand auf und blieb dann an meinem Bettende stehen.

„Pass gut auf meinen kleinen Bruder auf." sagte sie verschlagen grinsend. Sie war mir wirklich unheimlich.

„Um, okay?" gab ich zur Antwort. Daraufhin verließ sie das Zimmer und ich war, wieder mal, allein mit Edward. Ich entschied, in etwas Bequemeres zu schlüpfen, schnappte mir ein Shirt und eine Jogginghose aus meinem Schrank und ging ins Bad, um mich umzuziehen. Renee hatte wohl die Tasche gepackt, denn es lagen auch ein paar Bücher darin. Ich nahm eines und setzte mich auf mein Bett. Immer wieder sah ich kurz zu Edward, um mich zu vergewissern, dass es ihm gut ging. Nach dem siebten oder achten mal waren seine Augen geschlossen. Er musste eingeschlafen sein.

Am späten Abend kam eine Schwester. Sie brachte mir ein Tablett mit Essen, es war nicht das Beste, wie immer in einem Krankenhaus, prüfte Edwards Infusion und tat dann etwas, worauf ich nicht gefasst war. Sie schlug die Decke zurück und fing an ihn zu entkleiden. Einen Moment lang war ich erstarrt, bevor ich mich verlegen wegdrehte.

_Hätte sie mich nicht vorwarnen können?_

Ich konnte hören, wie sie seinen Gürtel öffnete... dann den Reißverschluss... und schließlich musste sie ihm wohl die Hose ausgezogen haben. Also eines stand fest: Ich würde nie Krankenschwester werden.

„Könnten Sie mir kurz helfen?"

_WAS?_

„Ich... denke nicht,... dass das... eine gute... Idee ist." stammelte ich.

„Sind Sie nicht seine Freundin?"

„Nein!" sagte ich bestimmt.

„Oh. Ich dachte nur... Es sah so aus... Entschuldigen Sie, ich wollte nicht... Ich schaff das auch allein."

Jetzt war sie diejenige, der es peinlich war. Aber ich dankte Gott, dass ich nicht helfen musste. Dieses Bild hätte ich wahrscheinlich für den Rest meines Lebens nicht mehr aus meinem Kopf gekriegt. Als ich hörte, wie sie die Decke erneut zurückschlug, wagte ich wieder einen Blick auf Edward. Ich sah nur, dass er jetzt anstelle des Hemdes ein Shirt trug. Seine Augen waren noch immer geschlossen. Er hatte es wohl gar nicht mitbekommen. Wie so vieles nicht.

„Wir hätten ihn schon früher umgezogen, aber Dr. Cullen hat darauf bestanden, dass er eigene Kleidung trägt, nichts vom Krankenhaus." sagte sie und sah mich entschuldigend an.

„Sie konnten das ja nicht wissen." sagte ich, um sie zu beruhigen. Sie nickte mit einem leichten Lächeln und ging wieder. Als ich gerade aufgegessen hatte, kamen Carlisle und Esme ins Zimmer. Esme eilte gleich wieder zu Edward ans Bett. Alice musste ihre Fürsorglichkeit von ihrer Mutter haben, denn Esme tat genau dasselbe wie Alice. Carlisle blieb am unteren Bettende stehen und sah ihn lange an.

„Um, Carlisle?" setzte ich an und wartete bis er mich ansah. „Könntest du dem Personal bitte sagen, dass ich ... nicht mit Edward zusammen bin?" Carlisle sah mich etwas verwirrt an. „Die Schwester vorhin hatte mich gebeten, ihr zu helfen, als sie ihn... umgezogen hat." fügte ich an und spürte sofort das Blut, das mir die Röte in die Wangen trieb. Carlisle lachte leise. Fragend sah ich ihn an.

„Entschuldige. Natürlich, ich werde alle informieren." Er lachte noch immer leise vor sich hin.

„Wir werden euch dann allein lassen. Ich werde noch eine oder zwei Stunden im Krankenhaus sein. Sollte es einen Notfall geben, wende dich an Catherine. Sie ist die Nachtschwester. Sie wird uns sofort informieren." sagte Carlisle schließlich. Die beiden verließen mich mit Gute-Nacht-Wünschen.

Ich las noch eine Zeit lang mein Buch weiter, bis ich mich müde genug fühlte, um schlafen zu können. Ich richtete mich im Bad und schlüpfte dann wieder in mein Bett. Ich legte mich auf die Seite und betrachtete Edward, dessen Gesicht von dem Licht der Straßenlaternen, das durchs Fenster einfiel, beleuchtet wurde. Es würde wahrscheinlich eine lange Nacht werden und so legte ich vorsorglich meine Hand auf seine. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob sie die ganze Nacht dort bleiben würde, in der Regel drehte ich mich öfters, während ich schlief, aber es war meine einzige Möglichkeit.

* * *

**_Haltet sie auf! Haltet sie auf! Wah, meine Finger gehen mit mir durch! So haltet sie doch auf! xD  
Was sagen die Kritiker? :)_**


	12. Veränderungen

**_Disclaimer: Charas stammen aus Stephenie Meyers Feder._**

**_Tausend Dank für die Reviews! Das ist super motivierend. Ihr seid die besten Leser, die es gibt!  
Ein herzliches Dankeschön an meine Schwestern! Mit euch macht das Leben noch Spaß. xD  
Viel Vergnügen!_**

**Veränderungen**

Ich wurde am nächsten Morgen von Geräuschen um mich herum geweckt. Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen. Ich starrte an eine weiße, mir unbekannte Decke. Nachdenklich legte ich meinen Kopf zur Seite. Wo war ich? Das Bett fühlte sich auch verkehrt an. Als ich Schritte hörte, wurde mir schlagartig bewusst, dass ich im Krankenhaus war, mit Edward. Erschrocken drehte ich meinen Kopf zur Seite und sah ihn. Er schien noch immer zu schlafen.

„Guten Morgen." ertönte eine freundliche Stimme. Ich setzte mich auf und sah eine Schwester, die mir ein Tablett auf den Wagen stellte.

„Guten Morgen." sagte ich noch etwas benommen. „Wie.. wie spät ist es?" fragte ich zwischen zwei Gähnern. Sie sah kurz auf ihre Uhr und lächelte mich an.

„Zeit für die Visite." sagte sie und just in diesem Augenblick kam Carlisle ins Zimmer.

„Guten Morgen, Bella." sagte er freundlich, „Hast du gut geschlafen?" Ich dachte einen Moment darüber nach. Ich konnte mich nicht daran erinnern, dass Edward ein einziges Mal einen Anfall hatte.

„Guten Morgen, Carlisle. Und danke, ich hab sehr gut geschlafen. Was mich eigentlich wundert." gab ich zu. Carlisle sah mich ebenso überrascht an, wie ich mich fühlte.

„Du meinst, er hat nicht...?" Er ließ die Frage unausgesprochen und ich nickte. Die Schwester kicherte leise.

„Catherine?" fragte Carlisle. Sie sah ihn an und schien zu überlegen. „Spuck es schon aus." forderte Carlisle sie lächelnd auf.

„Nun ja..." fing sie an und sah dann abwechselnd uns beide an.

„Verzeihen Sie, Miss." Sie warf mir einen verzweifelt entschuldigenden Blick zu.

„Sie reden im Schlaf und haben mehrfach seinen Namen gesagt." erklärte sie und zeigte auf Edward.

_Oh mein Gott!_

Ich verbarg mein Gesicht in meinen Händen. Das hatte ich völlig vergessen. Es war ja eigentlich auch egal in Bezug auf Edward, er bekam sowieso nichts mit, aber dass die Schwester regelmäßig in der Nacht die Zimmer kontrollierte, daran hatte ich nicht gedacht.

„Das erklärt jedenfalls die ruhige Nacht." sagte Carlisle amüsiert. „Dann war die Entscheidung, dich hier zu behalten, Gold wert." Ich ließ meine Hände in den Schoß fallen und schüttelte frustriert den Kopf. Das auch ausgerechnet mir so etwas passieren musste. Und warum Edward? Bestimmt hatte er sich in der Nacht unruhig verhalten und ich hatte unterbewusst reagiert. Ja, das musste es sein. Ich atmete einmal tief durch und begab mich dann ins Bad, um mich anzuziehen.

Als ich zurück kam, war die Schwester gegangen, nur Carlisle stand noch an Edwards Bett.

„Wie geht es ihm?" fragte ich vorsichtig. Carlisle lächelte mich an.

„Wesentlich besser. Vermutlich kannst du heute schon nach Hause, aber ich würde gerne noch den Tag abwarten. Es wird noch etwas dauern, aber durch... deine _Begabung_ hatte er eine stressfreie Nacht, was seiner Genesung gut getan hat." Ich seufzte. Musste er das jetzt noch mal erwähnen?

„Kann ich eigentlich auch mal raus gehen? Mir ein bisschen die Beine vertreten?" fragte ich nach. Ich wollte nur ungern den ganzen Tag in diesem Zimmer ‚eingesperrt' sein.

„Hm. Er sollte nicht allein sein. Esme wird aber mit Sicherheit heute vorbeikommen und kann während deiner Abwesenheit auf ihn achten." Ich nickte zufrieden.

„Was machst du mit anderen Patienten, denen es genauso geht? Ist immer jemand für sie da?" fragte ich interessiert nach. Carlisle sah mich kurz nachdenklich an.

„Meistens bleibt jemand, auf den der Patient reagiert und in der Regel stammen sie aus der Familie. Ehegatten oder Partner, Eltern, in manchen Fällen auch Kinder, hin und wieder gute Freunde. Es ist immer jemand, der dem Patienten nahe steht." Carlisle sah mich bei seiner letzten Aussage besonders aufmerksam an und ich wusste auch warum. Ich bildete die Ausnahme. Ich stand Edward in keinster Weise nahe und dennoch reagierte er auf mich. Ich sah Edward an.

„Warum ich?" sagte ich mehr zu mir selbst.

„Diese Frage kann uns wohl nur Edward beantworten." sagte Carlisle etwas enttäuscht. Es schien ihn genau so zu interessieren, wie mich.

Der Tag verlief sehr ruhig. Als Esme eintraf, ging ich in die Cafeteria, trank Kaffee und las währenddessen Zeitung. Fast zwei Stunden später war ich wieder im Zimmer. Esme sagte mir, dass sich nichts Ungewöhnliches ereignet hatte, daraus schloss ich, dass Edward über seine Anfälle hinweg war, denn er hatte seit gestern Abend keinen mehr. Carlisle bestätigte mir diese Vermutung am späten Nachmittag und entließ mich gewissermaßen aus dem Krankenhaus.

Charlie holte mich ab. Er hatte mit Renee meinen Truck, der noch am Lodge geparkt gewesen war, bereits nach Hause gebracht. Auf der Fahrt überlegte ich, was jetzt wohl mit Edward passieren würde, wenn er entlassen wurde. Käme er ins Gefängnis?

„Dad? Wird Edward verhaftet, sobald es ihm besser geht?" fragte ich ganz unverhohlen. Charlie warf mir einen dieser ‚Was-geht-dich-das-an?' - Blicke zu, aber ich ignorierte es und sah ihn weiterhin fragend an.

„Nein." grummelte Charlie sichtlich unzufrieden. Das überraschte mich allerdings.

„Warum nicht?" fragte ich interessiert. Charlie nuschelte etwas unverständliches und warf mir noch mal einen seiner berühmten Blicke zu, der mir sagte, dass er darüber lieber nicht reden wollte. Ich ignorierte auch das. Charlie seufzte nach einigen Minuten Stille, in denen ich ihn weiterhin anstarrte.

„Dr. Cullen hat sich mit dem Gericht geeinigt. Er zahlt eine Strafe und das wars." grummelte Charlie erneut.

Wow. Das war... einfach. Fast schon zu einfach. Wie Carlisle das wohl fertig gebracht hatte? Gedankenversunken starrte ich zum Fenster raus, bis wir zu Hause ankamen.

Ich ging schnurstracks in mein Zimmer und packte meine Tasche aus, als es an meiner Tür klopfte.

„Ja?" sagte ich nur und drehte mich dabei um. Renee öffnete langsam die Tür.

„Hast du kurz Zeit?" fragte sie. Ich konnte mir denken, was sie wollte.

„Komm rein." sagte ich und packte weiter aus. Renee setzte sich auf mein Bett und verfolgte jede meiner Bewegungen.

„Bella, Schatz." sagte sie nur.

„Willst du mir eine Standpauke halten? Mir Hausarrest verpassen? Bitte, nur zu." sagte ich leicht genervt, ließ mich aber nicht davon abhalten, weiter aufzuräumen.

„Ich habe mit Charlie darüber geredet und ihn überzeugen können, das nicht zu tun."

Überrascht hielt ich inne und starrte den Schrank vor mir an.

„Bella, Schatz. Nach allem, was mir Charlie erzählt hat, hast du dich gestern sehr beispielhaft verhalten. Und auch deine Entscheidung im Krankenhaus zu bleiben und weiterhin zu helfen, zeigt große Entschlossenheit. Du hast auf deine innere Stimme gehört und ich bin davon überzeugt, dass du die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hast. Immerhin hast du ein Menschenleben gerettet. Oder zumindest Schlimmeres verhindert." Ich drehte mich um, ging langsam auf das Bett zu und setzte mich neben Renee.

„Ist das dein Ernst?" fragte ich unsicher. Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass sie das eben gesagt hatte. Und ich hatte mich gegen Charlie gestellt. Sollte das keine Konsequenzen für mich haben?

„Isabella Marie Swan." Sie strich mir eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und lächelte mich herzlich an. „Ich bin _sehr_ stolz auf dich." Ohne weiter nachzudenken, fiel ich ihr um den Hals und drückte sie fest an mich. Sie schien einen Moment überrascht bevor sie die Umarmung erwiderte.

„Danke, Mom." sagte ich aufrichtig. „Das bedeutet mir viel." Das tat es wirklich. Ich selbst hatte an der einen oder anderen Entscheidung in den letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden gezweifelt, aber solange Renee uneingeschränkt hinter mir stand, brauchte ich nicht mehr, um sicher zu sein, dass ich keinen Fehler gemacht hatte.

Sie tätschelte mir nach einigen Sekunden des Stillschweigens auf die Schulter.

„Ich kümmere mich dann mal um das Essen." sagte sie und ich ließ sie los. Als sie zur Türe raus ging, lächelte sie mich noch einmal liebevoll an, was ich erwiderte.

--

Am nächsten Tag ging ich natürlich wieder zur Schule und war zunächst irritiert, als sich Angela nach meinem Befinden erkundigte.

„Bitte?" fragte ich verwirrt.

„Na, ob du dich schon wieder fit genug fühlst für die Schule." sagte sie erneut und sah mich ihrerseits verwirrt an. Es brauchte noch einige endlose Sekunden, bis es bei mir ‚Klick' machte. Carlisle hatte mich krank gemeldet.

„Oh, ja, klar. War halb so wild." sagte ich nur, da ich nicht sicher war, ob Carlisle auch die Art der Krankheit angegeben hatte.

„Sag mal, warst du am Montag im Lodge, als dieser Rowdy da war?" fragte sie mich dann. Darauf war ich nicht vorbereitet. Ich wusste auch nicht, was in der Zeitung darüber geschrieben wurde.

„Um, nein. Ich, um, fühlte mich da schon nicht so gut und bin gleich nach Hause. Was genau ist denn passiert?" fragte ich gespielt neugierig, denn ich kannte ja alles.

„Sie haben berichtet, dass ein Jugendlicher im Lodge war und Ärger gemacht hatte. Daraufhin wurde die Polizei eingeschalten. Bevor die aber eingreifen konnten, hat er noch das halbe Restaurant auseinandergenommen."

„Ist nicht wahr." sagte ich gespielt erstaunt. „Deshalb hat mir Mr. Whitters gesagt, ich brauch diese Woche nicht arbeiten. Wurde auch ein Name genannt?" fragte ich nach und war diesmal wirklich neugierig.

„Nein." sagte Angela schulterzuckend, als wäre es nicht weiter wichtig. Das erleichterte mich. So konnte zumindest niemand darauf schließen, dass ich beteiligt war. Außerdem hatte ich eine wirklich gute Ausrede.

_Danke, Carlisle._

Edward war, wie ich erwartet hatte, nicht in der Schule. Wahrscheinlich lag er noch immer im Krankenhaus. In der Mittagspause kam Mike auf ihn zu sprechen.

„Cullen ist noch gar nicht da." sagte er mit einem Blick zu Edwards Clique.

„Er war schon nicht in Englisch." sagte Angela eher teilnahmslos und las in ihrem Buch weiter.

„Der muss sich wahrscheinlich noch immer von Montag erholen." sagte Mike grinsend und sah verschwörerisch zu Ben, der ebenfalls grinste.

„Was meinst du?" fragte ich misstrauisch. Ob er mehr darüber wusste? Jetzt grinste Mike mich an und winkte mich näher zu sich ran. Ich beugte mich auf den Tisch vor.

„So wie Cullen ausgesehen hat, hatte er ziemlich einen Sitzen gehabt, wenn du weißt, was ich meine." flüsterte er mir zu. Ich atmete erleichtert aus, ich hatte nicht mal bemerkt, dass ich die Luft angehalten hatte.

„Du scheinst gar nicht überrascht zu sein." sagte Mike leicht enttäuscht. Ich grinste ihn an.

„Du hast vergessen, dass ich in Bio neben ihm sitze. Da ist mir das durchaus aufgefallen." Das war die Wahrheit. Aber da ich ihnen den Rest verschwieg, kam es mir vor, als würde ich sie anlügen.

In Bio hatte ich wieder einen Tisch für mich, aber es fühlte sich verkehrt an. Wie mir schon in Englisch aufgefallen war, hatte ich mich zu sehr an Edwards Präsenz gewöhnt, auch wenn es mir lieber gewesen wäre, er würde nicht neben mir sitzen. Es war verwirrend.

Als ich nach Hause kam, wartete bereits die nächste Überraschung auf mich.

„Hi, Mom." rief ich wie gewöhnlich, während ich meine Schuhe auszog.

„Hallo, mein Schatz. Wie war die Schule?"

„Gut. Wie immer." antwortete ich ihr und wollte mich gerade auf den Weg nach oben machen.

„Ich hab hier was für dich." rief Renee mir aus der Küche zu. Neugierig ging ich zu ihr und sah sie irritiert an, als sie auf einen großen Strauß gelber Rosen in einer Vase auf dem Tisch deutete. „Der wurde heute für dich geliefert."

„Für mich? Von wem?" fragte ich überrascht.

„Ich glaube, es ist ein Kärtchen dabei." Ich betrachtete den Strauß genauer und entdeckte das kleine gelbe Kuvert, das ich vorsichtig herauszog. Eilig öffnete ich es und nahm die Karte heraus, auf der ein paar Blumen abgebildet waren. Ich schlug die Karte auf und las den Inhalt.

_Wir danken dir herzlichst.  
__Carlisle, Esme & Alice_

Ein Lächeln legte sich auf mein Gesicht. Das war wirklich nett von ihnen.

„Und? Von wem ist er nun?" fragte Renee ganz ungeniert.

„Von Car-... Dr. Cullen und seiner Familie." antwortete ich ihr. Renee lächelte mir zu.

„Vielleicht solltest du dich dafür bedanken."

„Ja, das sollte ich wohl. Ich werd bei Gelegenheit im Krankenhaus vorbeischauen." versicherte ich ihr. Sie nickte und bereitete weiter das Abendessen vor.

Ich nahm meinen Strauß und brachte ihn in mein Zimmer. Ich musste feststellen, dass ich gar keinen Platz dafür hatte. Ich deponierte ihn kurz auf dem Boden, räumte einige Dinge von meinem Schreibtisch und platzierte die schönen Rosen dann auf der frei gewordenen Stelle. Er machte sich gut, brachte ein bisschen Sonne in mein Zimmer. Ich freute mich sehr darüber. Und darüber, dass ich Carlisle bald wiedersehen würde. Ich mochte Carlisle. Er war ein wunderbarer Mensch... und Arzt. Er hatte etwas Väterliches an sich. Es war anders als bei Charlie. Nicht, dass ich Charlie ersetzen wollte, es war eher so, wie bei Mr. Whitters, nur etwas mehr... etwas stärker. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf, um diese wirren Gedanken loszuwerden.

--

Edward kam den Rest der Woche nicht zur Schule. Ich machte mir ein bisschen Sorgen, dass er vielleicht einen Rückfall hatte, verwarf diesen Gedanken aber gleich wieder. Bestimmt musste er sich nur noch schonen und Carlisle behielt ihn sicherheitshalber zu Hause. Da ich diese Woche nicht arbeiten musste, versuchte ich Freitag Nachmittags Carlisle im Krankenhaus abzupassen, aber man sagte mir, dass er keinen Dienst hatte, erst wieder ab dem folgenden Tag. Also blieb mir nichts anderes, als unverrichteter Dinge heim zu gehen. Dabei hatte ich mich schon darauf gefreut. Normalerweise genoss ich die Nachmittage im Lodge und gerade jetzt fehlten sie mir besonders. Die Arbeit lenkte mich ab. Und zu Hause gab es nicht viel zu tun, das mich davon abhielt, über _ihn_ nachzudenken.

Es war seltsam. Seit ich ihn zuletzt im Krankenhaus gesehen hatte, hatte ich nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Das war gerade Mal drei Tage her und es machte mich fast verrückt. Aber ich sagte mir immer, wenn es ihm schlecht gehen würde, hätte mich Carlisle informiert. Ich wollte einfach nur wissen, ob er es gut überstanden hatte.

Heute fand ich besonders schlecht in den Schlaf. Immer wenn ich die Augen schloss, sah ich Edward, wie er sich auf der Liege wand, als hätte er schlimme Schmerzen. Ich konnte diese Erinnerung nicht aus meinem Gedächtnis bannen.

Sie bescherte mir auch diese Nacht einen Albtraum.

* * *

**_Dann stellt mal eure Hypothesen auf. Ich bin neugierig. :)_**


	13. Zufall oder Schicksal?

**_Disclaimer: Charas sind Stephenie Meyers Phantasie entsprungen._**

**_Danke, Danke, Danke, Danke für alle Reviews! Ich freu mich auch, dass ich auf immer mehr Favoritenlisten lande. Noch schöner wäre es, diejenigen (welche es noch nicht getan haben) würden sich mal per Review zu Wort melden. Bitte?  
Viel Spass!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Zufall oder Schicksal?**

Da ich nicht arbeiten musste, hatte ich einen freien Samstag mehr. Ich wollte ihn eigentlich nutzen, um in die Bibliothek von Port Angeles zu fahren, als ich aber am Vormittag aufwachte, lachte mir die Sonne entgegen. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen, seit es Frühling geworden war. Begeistert stand ich auf, öffnete mein Fenster und streckte meinen Kopf hinaus, um die Wärme auf meiner Haut zu spüren. Es machte mir zwar nichts aus, dass es in Forks fast immer bewölkt war und meistens regnete, aber ich genoss es umso mehr, wenn dann doch mal die Sonne schien. Und da ich heute viel Zeit hatte, änderte ich meinen Plan.

Vor einigen Jahren, war Charlie öfters mit mir wandern in den Wäldern. Ich liebte die Natur und wir waren auch immer nur unterwegs, wenn die Sonne vom Himmel strahlte. Er brachte mir bei, den Kompass und die Karte richtig zu lesen, so dass ich immer wusste, wo ich mich gerade befand. Bei einer unserer Touren war Charlie etwas zu schnell unterwegs und ehe ich bemerkte, dass ich zurückfiel, hatte ich ihn aus den Augen verloren. Ich ging noch eine Zeit lang in der gleichen Richtung weiter und hoffte, dass er auf mich warten würde. Als ich ihn nach einigen Metern noch immer nicht angetroffen hatte, irrte ich ziellos umher und rief nach ihm.

Dabei stieß ich auf diesen unsagbar schönen Flecken Erde, mein Lieblingsplatz. Eine Lichtung, kreisrund, als wäre sie von Menschenhand geschaffen, die vielen Blumen ein einziger Traum. Es war so schön, dass ich sogar vergaß, dass Charlie mich bestimmt ebenfalls suchte. Ich verweilte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit in völliger Ruhe. Nur das Rascheln der Blätter in den Bäumen und vereinzelte Rufe von Tieren waren zu hören. Bis schließlich auch Charlies Stimme deutlich hörbar wurde. Nachdem er mich erreicht hatte, bat ich ihn zu notieren, wo wir uns befanden. Er sagte mir, dass er diese Lichtung vorher noch nie gesehen hatte und genauso wirkte sie auch. Unberührt, reine Natur.

Seither besuchte ich sie regelmäßig an halbwegs warmen, sonnigen Tagen. In all den Jahren war bereits ein kleiner Trampelpfad entstanden, der aber jemand Unwissendem nicht aufgefallen wäre. Sicherheitshalber hatte ich deshalb die Bäume nahe des Pfades angeritzt. Diese Markierungen erneuerte ich jedes Jahr bei meiner ersten Tour zur Lichtung. So wie auch heute.

Ich fuhr gleich nach einem schnellen Frühstück mit meinem Truck bis zu einem Feldweg. Von hier aus war der kürzeste Weg zur Lichtung. Während ich durch den Wald ging, erinnerte ich mich, dass ich anfangs fast einen halben Tag brauchte, um anzukommen und vor allem, um in einem Stück anzukommen. Mittlerweile war ich sehr geübt darin und erreichte meine Lieblingsstelle in gut zwei Stunden. Immer noch ein happiger Marsch, aber wie bereits erwähnt, liebte ich die Natur und es machte mir Spaß zu wandern.

Dort angekommen setzte ich meinen Rucksack ab und nahm erst einmal einen großen Schluck aus meiner Wasserflasche. Ich atmete ein paar Mal durch, ließ mich von dem Duft der unberührten Natur überwältigen und holte dann die kleine Decke aus dem Rucksack. Sie war gerade groß genug, dass meine Hände und mein Allerwertester darauf Platz fanden. Ich nahm ein Buch, setzte mich, zog die Knie leicht an, drapierte das Buch so auf mir, dass es Halt an meinen Beinen fand und stütze mich mit den Händen nach hinten ab. So schien mir relativ viel Sonne ins Gesicht und ich konnte trotzdem noch bequem lesen. Hier versank ich immer in meine eigene Welt dank der Stille der Natur um mich herum und der phantasievollen Bilder in meinem Kopf, die durch die Geschichte des Buches erzeugt wurden. Ich war bestimmt schon einige Stunden hier, als mich das Unerwartete wie der Blitz traf.

„Warte auf mich!" rief es plötzlich durch den Wald. Erschrocken sah ich zur Seite, in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam.

Und erblickte Edward. Er stand am Rand der Lichtung zwischen den Bäumen und starrte mich an, mit einem leicht geschockten und sonst undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck. Ich fragte mich, wie lange er wohl schon da war, aber ich war nicht in der Lage auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, so sehr war ich überrascht, ihn ausgerechnet auf meiner Lichtung zu sehen, daher starrten wir uns weiterhin gegenseitig an.

„Hey, Ed! Mach mal halblang! Ich kann mich nicht so wie du durchs Gebüsch schlängeln!" rief die tiefe Stimme erneut. Edward drehte sich um, sah mich noch einmal unergründlich an und verschwand dann zwischen den Bäumen. Wie angewurzelt blieb ich sitzen.

„Wir müssen weiter nach Osten." vernahm ich unverkennbar Edwards Stimme.

„Osten?" fragte die zweite Person. „Aber vorhin hast du gesagt, wir sollten uns westlicher halten."

„Ich habe mich geirrt. Lass uns gehen."

„Hey, Ed! Warte! Ich glaub, ich sehe da was!" rief erneut die zweite Stimme.

„Em, jetzt komm endlich! Wir sind hier falsch!"

„Warte doch mal! Da vorne ist was! Ja, ich bin mir ganz sicher! Da ist es viel heller!"

„Emmett!!"

Und kurz darauf trat zwischen den Bäumen ein großer, kräftiger, muskelbepackter Mann hervor mit dunklem, dichtem, lockigem Haar, das ihm gerade so auf die Schultern fiel. Er sah zufrieden mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht zur Sonne.

„Ed! Ich habs gefunden! Komm hier rü-" Und damit fiel sein Blick auf mich. Ich starrte ihn noch immer an. Er musterte mich kurz, bevor er breit grinste.

„Ed? So wies aussieht warst du nicht der Erste!" rief er über seine Schulter und grinste mich dann wieder an. Mit großen Schritten kam er auf mich zu. Etwas ängstlich versteifte ich mich und sah ihn mit schreckgeweiteten Augen an. Er blieb abrupt stehen, als würde er wissen, was ich gerade dachte, und hob entschuldigend seine Hände vor seinen Körper.

„Hey, Lady, ich tu dir nichts, ehrlich." sagte er grinsend. „Ich bin so harmlos wie ein Teddybär." Ein Teddybär? Seltsamer Vergleich, aber seine Statur ähnelte in der Tat der eines _echten _Bären. Er drehte sich halb um, sah zurück an die Stelle, aus der er aus dem Wald getreten war, und ich sah an ihm vorbei. Edward stand genau dort zwischen den Bäumen und beobachtete mich erneut unergründlich dreinblickend. Der Große, sein Name wollte mir gerade nicht einfallen, sah uns abwechselnd verwirrt an. Ich konnte mir denken warum. Das Blickduell, das Edward und ich führten, musste seltsam wirken.

Nach einigen endlosen Sekunden schnaubte der Große und ging zu Edward rüber.

„Hab schon verstanden, Ed. Lass uns gehen." Und damit war er gerade dabei, zwischen den Bäumen unterzutauchen.

„Nein!" rief ich, etwas zu energisch. Der Große drehte sich wieder um und sah mich fragend an, während Edward etwas überrascht wirkte. Ich biss mir kurz nervös auf meine Unterlippe und stand dann auf.

„Ich wollte sowieso gerade gehen. Ihr könnt bleiben." sagte ich, schnappte meine Habseligkeiten, prüfte dann meinen Kompass, damit ich die Lichtung an der richtigen Stelle verließ und marschierte auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite in den Wald. Keiner der beiden sagte etwas zu mir, solange ich noch in Hörweite war, also lief ich einfach weiter. Ich drehte mich auch nicht nach ihnen um.

Es schien Edward gut zu gehen, also hatte ich mir unnötig Sorgen gemacht, und er hielt sich weiter an die Abmachung. Er hatte nicht ein Wort gesagt und das war gut so.

Oder?

Auf dem Rückweg dachte ich ständig darüber nach, was wohl in ihm vorgegangen war, so wie er mich angesehen hatte. Er hatte jedenfalls genauso wenig damit gerechnet, dass wir uns trafen. Und woher wusste er von der Lichtung? Wie lange war er jetzt in Forks? Es mussten etwa sechs Wochen sein. Und er musste ausgerechnet überall da hingehen, wo ich war. Die Schule? Sowieso. Das Lodge? Früher oder später, in meinem Fall leider sehr früh. Aber die Lichtung? _Meine_ Lichtung? In all den Jahren hatte ich nie jemanden in der Nähe der Lichtung gehört, geschweige denn gesehen. Und er musste natürlich derjenige sein, der sie ebenfalls fand. Dem Gespräch nach zu urteilen, kannte der Große die Stelle nicht und Edward wollte sie ihm zeigen. Aber Edward hatte versucht, den Großen von der Lichtung zu locken, nachdem er gesehen hatte, dass ich da war. Er wollte mich wirklich in Ruhe lassen. Es war richtig, ihn nicht über die Tage im Krankenhaus vollends Bescheid wissen zu lassen. Es würde die Dinge nur verkomplizieren.

„Welche Dinge?" murmelte ich geistesabwesend vor mich hin.

_Die Tatsache, dass du ihn nicht ausstehen kannst und er wieder um dich herumscharwenzeln und dir die Schule zur Hölle machen würde, wenn er davon wüsste!_

„Würde er das tun, wenn er wüsste, dass ich ihm geholfen... eventuell sogar das Leben gerettet hatte?"

_Du weißt doch genau, was dann auf dich zukommen würde! Ein weiteres Abendessen mit ihm und noch mehr Gegrabsche!_

„... schon möglich, aber......."

Bis ich an meinem Truck ankam, war ich immer noch nicht schlauer geworden, aber es beunruhigte mich, dass ich Diskussionen mit mir selbst führte. Etwas zerstreut fuhr ich nach Hause und bemerkte, dass es bereits halb fünf war. Ich hatte ziemlich viel Zeit auf der Lichtung verbracht, ohne mir dessen bewusst zu sein. Aber das war immer so, wenn ich las. Ich vergaß einfach alles um mich herum. Umso besser war es für mich, dass die Zwei aufgetaucht waren, sonst hätte ich noch bis zum Sonnenuntergang dort gesessen. Und im Halbdunkel durch den Wald laufen, war nicht gerade ungefährlich.

_Danke, ihr Zwei._

Hatte ich das wirklich gerade gedacht? Ich schmunzelte. Heute war aber auch ein seltsamer Tag. Immerhin schien die Sonne. Und das in Forks! Das war schon der Beginn der Merkwürdigkeiten. Warum sollte ich mich dann noch über die vergangenen Stunden wundern?

Zu Hause war Renee gerade dabei das Essen zuzubereiten und Charlie saß, wie so oft, vor dem Fernseher.

„Bells, Jacob hat angerufen. Du sollst ihn bitte zurückrufen." rief mir Charlie von der Couch aus zu, während ich gerade meine Schuhe auszog.

„Mach ich." sagte ich nur, schnappte das Telefon, den danebenliegenden Zettel mit Jacobs Nummer und lief eilig in mein Zimmer. Es war jetzt schon fast eine Woche her, dass ich Jacob das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Ich vermisste ihn und seine fröhliche, gut gelaunte Art. Ob er früher als erwartet nach Forks kommen würde? Hastig tippte ich die Nummer ein und wartete. Es klingelte bereits zum fünften Mal und ich fürchtete schon, es sei niemand da, doch dann nahm endlich jemand den Hörer ab.

„Black." antwortete eine Frau an der anderen Leitung. Ich hatte nicht daran gedacht, dass seine Mutter ans Telefon gehen könnte.

„Um, Bella Swan hier. Kann ich Jacob sprechen?" Einen langen Moment war es still und dann hörte ich Schritte auf einem harten Boden. Sie schien zu ihm zu gehen, zumindest hoffte ich das.

‚_Keith!'_ schrie sie in einem schrillen Ton. Ich hielt den Hörer einige Sekunden von mir weg. Es hallte fürchterlich auf der anderen Seite der Leitung. Wo auch immer sie gerade stand, ich war mir sicher, dass es ein großer Raum mit Fliesen oder Steinboden war. Nirgends sonst hallte es dermaßen.

Und wer zum Henker war Keith? Das würde ich sicher gleich herausfinden.

‚_Komm ja schon.'_ hörte ich leise eine vertraute Stimme durch die Leitung. _‚Wer ist dran?'_

‚_Irgend ein... Mädchen.'_ Sie sagte es, als wäre es ein Schimpfwort. Dann hörte ich erneut Schritte, die dieses Mal aber leiser wurden, sich vom Telefon entfernten.

„Hallo?" fragte mein bester Freund.

„Jake! Ich bins." antwortete ich fröhlich.

„Kleines!" sagte er ebenso begeistert. „Die Nachricht ist also angekommen."

„Hat dich deine Mutter eben Keith genannt?" fragte ich neugierig.

„Oh. Das. Na ja..." Es schien ihm unangenehm zu sein und ich musste lachen.

„Schon okay, du brauchst es mir nicht sagen." brachte ich zwischen den Lachern hervor.

„Ach, was solls. Mein voller Name lautet Jacob Keith Black. Der Zweitname stammt von meinem Großvater mütterlicherseits und da meine Mom nicht gut auf meinen Dad zu sprechen ist und er sich damals für Jacob entschieden hatte, ruft sie mich immer Keith. Das ist auch schon das ganze Geheimnis." sagte er seufzend und ich lachte noch mehr.

„Kleines, ich schwör dir, wenn du nicht gleich aufhörst zu lachen, fahr ich rüber und kitzle dich durch, damit du einen vernünftigen Grund zum Lachen hast." sagte er gespielt drohend, was nur dazu führte, dass ich noch mehr lachte. Ich vernahm ein mürrisches Seufzen und versuchte mich zu beruhigen.

„OK. Tut mir leid. Also, _Keith_, warum hast du angerufen?" fragte ich und unterdrückte ein Kichern. Er grummelte erst bevor er mir antwortete.

„Es ist schon ne Weile her, dass wir uns gesehen haben und ich dachte, es wäre schön, mal wieder von dir zu hören. Wie gehts dir so, Kleines?"

„Sehr gut. Danke. Und selbst? Kommst du bald wieder vorbei?"

„Danke. Geht so. Bisschen Stress mit den anstehenden Arbeiten in der Schule. Du kannst es wohl kaum erwarten, mich wiederzusehen." sagte er neckisch.

„Ganz ehrlich. Ich vermisse dich. Ich wünschte, wir könnten uns öfters sehen."

„Dann tut es mir umso mehr leid, Kleines, dir sagen zu müssen, dass ich die nächsten Wochen nicht rüber komme. Aber wir können ja regelmäßig telefonieren."

Ich war leicht enttäuscht, da ich mir Hoffnungen gemacht hatte, ich würde ihn bald wiedersehen. Da half es mir auch nicht viel, dass wir telefonieren konnten.

Wir quatschten noch eine halbe Ewigkeit über Schule, Freunde und andere Dinge. Als er mich eher scherzhaft fragte, ob irgendwas Spektakuläres passiert wäre, als ob in Forks jemals so was vorkommen würde, verneinte ich das lieber, als ihm von Edward zu erzählen. Ich wollte meine kostbare Zeit mit Jacob nicht mit Gedanken an Edward verschwenden.

Nachdem Renee mich zum dritten mal zum Essen rief, verabschiedete ich mich von Jacob, um den beiden Gesellschaft zu leisten. Außerdem hatte mich meine Wandertour ziemlich hungrig gemacht.

Als ich mich am späten Abend ins Bett legte, fürchtete ich einen erneuten Albtraum. Aber zu meinem Glück blieb er diesmal aus. Wahrscheinlich, weil ich jetzt wusste, dass es Edward gut ging. Stattdessen träumte ich von meiner Lichtung... und ich war nicht alleine dort.

* * *

**_So. Dann stellt mal eure Fragen. Kanns kaum erwarten. ;)  
Kurze Anmerkung: Der name Keith hat die Bedeutung Wald, Holz. Ich fands passend. :)_**


	14. Geheimnisse und Lügen

**_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer gehören die Rechte an den Charas, mir gehört die durchgeknallte Idee._**

**_Ihr seid unglaublich! Schon wieder so viele_****_ Reviews! Das ist soooo toll!  
Was eure Fragen angeht: Ich würde gern mehr davon beantworten, aber meistens stellt ihr die Falschen. Deren Beantwortung würde zu viel preisgeben und ich will die Spannung doch noch möglichst lange halten. Ich habe mich bewusst nur für Bellas Erzählperspektive entschieden. Seid bitte nicht sauer, dass ich euch etwas vorenthalte. Ich finde, es ist wichtig, diese Informationen (vorerst) zu verschweigen.  
Dann viel Spass beim Lesen!_**

* * *

**Geheimnisse und Lügen**

Sonntags war die Sonne schon wieder hinter dichten Wolkendecken verschwunden. Ich hatte mir vorgenommen, Carlisle heute zu besuchen, aber diesmal nicht mit leeren Händen. Ich stand schon den ganzen Vormittag in der Küche und backte meine berühmten Muffins. Das Rezept stammte von meiner Oma Marie und Renee sagte, dass ich sie besser machen würde, als sie selbst, was nicht weiter verwunderlich war. Renee konnte wunderbar kochen, aber wenn es ans Backen ging, scheiterte sie kläglich. Daher fielen dieses Aufgaben immer in meinen Bereich. Zu Renees Missfallen war die Küche hinterher immer ein kleines Chaos, aber ich hatte ihr geschworen, dieses Mal alles selbst aufzuräumen. Sonst ließ ich mir nur zu gerne dabei helfen oder, wenn ich es eilig hatte, scherte ich mich nicht um die Unordnung und Renee räumte alleine auf.

Nach meiner Backorgie musste ich dringend duschen. Charlie hatte mich ausgelacht, als er mal in die Küche kam, um etwas zu trinken zu holen, und meinte, ich würde aussehen, wie nach einem Schneesturm. Daraufhin hatte ich ihn mit etwas Teig bombardiert und einen Volltreffer in sein Gesicht gelandet. Das führte dazu, dass Renee und ich uns die Seele aus dem Leib lachten, während Charlie grummelnd ins Wohnzimmer abzog.

Nachdem ich wieder vorzeigbar und meine Muffins ordentlich verpackt und im Truck verstaut waren, machte ich mich auf zum Krankenhaus. Dort angekommen, sah ich mich sorgfältig auf den Parkflächen direkt am Gebäude um und entdeckte zu meiner Erleichterung Carlisles Mercedes. Er war also da. Gut gelaunt ging ich zur Rezeption, hinter der Mrs. Nolan saß. Sie sah auf und lächelte mir freundlich entgegen.

„Guten Tag, Mrs. Nolan." grüßte ich sie.

„Guten Tag, Miss Swan. Kann ich Ihnen weiterhelfen?"

„Ich möchte gerne zu Dr. Cullen."

„Haben Sie einen Termin?" fragte sie und sah bereits in ihrer Mappe nach.

„Um, nein." sagte ich und nahm an, dass das nicht gut war. Sie sah wieder auf und nickte kurz jemandem hinter mir zu, wohl ein Patient.

„Dann kann ich Sie nicht zu ihm lassen." sagte sie wieder mir zugewandt. Das hatte ich befürchtet. Bittend sah ich sie an.

„Ich möchte ihn nur kurz sprechen, Mrs. Nolan. Es dauert auch nicht lange." Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es tut mir leid. Strikte Anordnung von Dr. Cullen. Nur mit Termin. Sie können aber in zwei Wochen einen Termin haben." Sie sah wieder auf ihre Mappe, vermutlich um die Termine zu prüfen. Ich seufzte tief.

„Das nützt mir nichts. Trotzdem danke, Mrs. Nolan. Kann ich Sie noch um einen Gefallen bitten?" Sie sah mich erwartungsvoll an und ich stellte meinen Korb auf die Ablage.

„Könnten Sie den in Dr. Cullens Büro stellen und ihm –"

„Hey, Lady, dich kenn ich doch." wurde ich unterbrochen und erstarrte.

Die Stimme kam mir undeutlich bekannt vor, aber noch vertrauter war dieser Ausdruck. Es gab bisher nur eine Person, die mich so genannt hatte. Vorsichtig drehte ich mich um und starrte einen muskulösen Oberkörper an. Auch das war mir allzu vertraut. Ich musste schwer schlucken. Langsam, fast in Zeitlupe, sah ich auf. Und da stand er... sein Name wollte mir wieder nicht einfallen. Teddybär grinste mich frech an.

„Wusste ich doch, dass ich dich kenn." sagte er und wandte sich dann an Mrs. Nolan. „Ist mein Vater im Büro?"

„Natürlich, Mr. Cullen." antwortete Mrs. Nolan.

Moment! Hatte ich mich eben verhört?!

„Carlisle ist dein Vater?!" platze es aus mir raus und ich schüttelte ungläubig meinen Kopf. Das war nicht... nein... unmöglich! Ich fand ja, dass Carlisle schon fast zu jung wirkte, um Edwards Vater zu sein, aber er konnte unmöglich auch _sein_ Vater sein. Teddybär sah mich kurz verwirrt an, bevor er laut lachte, so laut, dass fast das ganze Gebäude zu wackeln schien. Ich erschrak furchtbar und stütze mich an der Rezeption ab. Er sah mich wieder an und grinste.

„Ist er." sagte er ganz gelassen und beugte sich zu mir herunter, so dass wir auf Augenhöhe waren.

„Und so ganz unter uns." flüsterte er. „Mit seinen vierzig Jahren ist er auch nicht mehr der Jüngste."

_Vierzig?!! Oh mein Gott!!_

Ich hätte Carlisle höchstens auf Anfang dreißig geschätzt. Völlig verdattert stand ich wie angegossen an der Rezeption. Teddybär grinste weiterhin und sah erneut Mrs. Nolan an.

„Brauche ich auch einen Termin?" fragte er sie.

„Natürlich nicht, Mr. Cullen. Gehen Sie einfach zu ihm." Überrascht und leicht sauer, löste ich mich aus meiner Starre und sah Mrs. Nolan an.

„Warum kann er ohne Termin zu Carlisle und ich nicht?" fragte ich frei heraus. Mrs. Nolan sah mich ihrerseits kurz überrascht an, bevor sie antwortete.

„Dr. Cullen hat angeordnet, dass jeder einen Termin haben muss. Seine Familienangehörigen jedoch können jederzeit zu ihm."

„Das ist nicht fair." sagte ich trotzig. Wenn Mrs. Nolan nur die leistete Ahnung gehabt hätte, was ich für Edward und somit auch für Carlisle getan hatte, hätte sie mich bestimmt durchgelassen. Aber ehe ich noch etwas sagen konnte, verschwand mein Korb von der Rezeption und eine Hand packte meine und zog mich mit sich. Beinahe wäre ich hingefallen und so stolperte ich durch den Flur hinter Teddybär her.

„Mr. Cullen! Warten Sie! Das geht nicht!" rief Mrs. Nolan noch, aber Teddybär grinste nur zurück und ging zügig weiter. Während er einen Schritt machte, musste ich fast drei machen und so war ich schon bald etwas außer Atem.

„Gehts auch n bisschen langsamer?" fragte ich. Teddybär machte abrupt Halt und ich knallte natürlich auf ihn drauf.

„Ouch!" sagte ich und rieb mir die Nase. Ich funkelte etwas böse zu ihm hoch, aber er grinste nur.

„Du bist das Mädchen von der Lichtung." sagte er. Ich verdrehte kurz meine Augen.

„Bella." sagte ich und hielt ihm meine Hand hin. Als er sie nahm, sah ich, dass er etwas sagen wollte, aber ich kam ihm zuvor.

„Ich weiß schon: Teddybär." sagte ich frech und grinste ihn meinerseits an. Er lachte erneut laut. Ein weiteres Mal würden meine Ohren das nicht mitmachen.

„Emmett." sagte er schließlich. Ich sah ihn gespielt nachdenklich an und schob meine Unterlippe etwas vor.

„Teddybär gefällt mir besser." Jetzt sah er mich nachdenklich an.

„Hm. Wie du willst, Lady." _Darauf_ konnte ich allerdings verzichten, also gab ich mich seufzend geschlagen.

„Schön, _Emmett_. Wo geht's zu Carlisle?" fragte ich, um mich auf mein eigentliches Vorhaben zu konzentrieren. Emmett grinste und ging dieses Mal etwas langsamer weiter.

„Du kennst Edward." sagte er.

„Wir gehen auf die gleiche Schule." versuchte ich das Thema abzuhaken.

„Hm. Und woher kennst du meinen Vater?" Carlisle hatte sein Versprechen offenbar gehalten. Damit war das etwas schwieriger zu erklären.

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Er ist _Arzt_ hier im Krankenhaus."

„Er hat dich operiert?"

_Nein, ich habe ihm assistiert,_ dachte ich sarkastisch. Warum konnte er es nicht einfach dabei belassen? Genervt seufzte ich.

„Frag Carlisle." sagte ich nur und schmunzelte. Das könnte interessant werden. Emmett blieb kurz vor einer Tür stehen, auf der Carlisles Name stand, und öffnete sie dann, ohne anzuklopfen.

„Hey, Dad." sagte Emmett gelassen und ging direkt auf ihn zu.

„Hallo, Emmett." sagte Carlisle, ohne von seinem Schreibtisch aufzusehen. „Schön, dass du mich besuchst. Gibt es einen speziellen Grund?" Als Antwort darauf stellte Emmett meinen Korb auf den Schreibtisch und Carlisle sah den Korb zuerst überrascht an, bevor ich sein Blickfeld streifte.

„Bella?" sagte er etwas verwirrt und sah dann abwechselnd Emmett und mich an.

„Mrs. Nolan wollte mich nicht zu dir lassen und er war so nett, mir zu helfen." erklärte ich in der Kurzversion. Carlisle schien sich zu entspannen, bis Emmett erneut das Wort erhob.

„Das ist sie." sagte er und deutete auf mich. Carlisle spannte sich wieder an, auch wenn er versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Ich wusste zunächst nicht wovon Emmett redete.

„Du weißt doch. Ich hab dir von dem Mädchen gestern erzählt. Das ist sie." sagte Emmett und sah nachdenklich zu Carlisle, der sich langsam in seinem Sessel zurücklehnte, seine Fingerspitzen aneinander legte und dann die Augen schloss.

„Du weißt etwas, das ich nicht weiß..." sagte Emmett und sein Blick wechselte zwischen Carlisle und mir. Jetzt wurde mir allerdings etwas mulmig zumute.

„Lass uns einen Moment alleine, Emmett." sagte Carlisle mit geschlossenen Augen. Emmett verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich will wissen, was hier los ist." sagte er in einem kommandierenden Ton. Carlisle öffnete seine Augen, nur um Emmett finster anzusehen, woraufhin dieser die Arme sinken ließ, frustriert seufzte und nach draußen marschierte. Sobald Emmett die Türe hinter sich geschlossen hatte, entspannte sich Carlisle wieder, seufzte seinerseits und lächelte mich dann an.

„Damit kennst du meine ganze Familie." sagte er, um die Situation etwas aufzulockern. Ich lächelte zurück.

„Emmett hat dir also von gestern erzählt." sagte ich und Carlisles Lächeln verschwand augenblicklich.

„Dass ihr euch getroffen habt, macht das Ganze komplizierter." sagte er traurig.

„Aber... Emmett weiß doch nicht, dass ich..." Ich ließ den Satz unausgesprochen. Ich war mir sicher, dass Carlisle sich an das Versprechen hielt und er schüttelte bestätigend den Kopf.

„Aber um ihm die Situation zu erklären, müsste ich... oder müsstest du es ihm sagen. Und damit wird es kompliziert und gefährlich." Überrascht sah ich ihn an. Warum sollte das gefährlich sein? Carlisle sah meine Verwirrung.

„Wie soll ich... Am Besten fange ich von vorne an." sagte er, richtete sich auf und bedeutete mir, mich in einen der Sessel zu setzen.

„Edward ist am Mittwoch Abend zu sich gekommen. Ich habe ihn Donnerstags noch im Krankenhaus behalten und Freitags von der Schule befreit. Da habe ich ihn gefragt, warum er sich betrunken hat. Ich habe darauf bestanden, dass er mir nichts verheimlicht und im Gegenzug versprochen, niemandem etwas zu erzählen. Ich habe Emmett daraufhin gebeten übers Wochenende vorbeizukommen, um Edward... auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Esme, Alice und Emmett hat er eine etwas... kürzere Version erzählt. Aber.. ich bin mir sicher, dass Esme und Alice die richtigen Schlussfolgerungen gezogen haben. Wenn... Emmett jetzt erfährt, dass du Edward unterstützt hast, wird er ebenfalls diese Schlüsse ziehen können und... selbst wenn du ihm das Versprechen abnimmst, nichts zu sagen, wird es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis auch Edward es weiß."

Carlisle machte eine Pause und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Seine Rede hatte mich ein wenig verwirrt. Was konnte der Grund gewesen sein, dass Edward sich betrunken hatte? Und warum wurde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass es etwas mit mir zu tun hatte? Ich hätte es zu gern erfahren, aber Carlisle stand zu seinem Wort und er würde mir nichts sagen, dessen war ich mir sicher.

„Emmett ist einfach ein Hitzkopf und er wird es nicht direkt sagen, aber auf _seine _mehr oder minder _subtile_ Art wird er es doch verraten. Nachdem Emmett erlebt hat, wie Edward gestern auf eure Begegnung reagiert hat..." Carlisle sprach nicht weiter, sondern sah mich traurig an.

„Ich fürchte, ich habe schon zu viel gesagt." fügte er an und ließ seufzend den Kopf hängen.

„Du sprichst in Rätseln, Carlisle. Ich weiß nicht, was ich damit anfangen soll." Carlisle lächelte mich traurig an.

„Es tut mir so leid." sagte er und schüttelte erneut leicht den Kopf. Das verwirrte mich nur noch mehr.

„Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach jetzt machen?" fragte ich ratlos.

„Ich belüge meine Familie nur sehr ungern, aber in diesem Fall sehe ich keine andere Möglichkeit, sofern du es Edward noch immer verheimlichen willst." Er sah mich abwartend an. Ich ließ mir noch mal die Gründe dafür durch den Kopf gehen. Es hatte sich nichts geändert, also nickte ich.

„Ich schlage vor, wir erzählen Emmett, dass du an einem Unfallort, sagen wir einem Autounfall, dazu gestoßen bist, bei dem ich ebenfalls zufällig dazu gekommen war, und selbstlos deine Hilfe angeboten hast, zum Beispiel indem du dich um ein Kind gekümmert hast, das zuvor in einem der Autos saß und unverletzt war, und dass wir so miteinander ins Gespräch gekommen sind. Esme und Alice werden wissen, dass es nicht stimmt, aber sie werden sich denken können, warum ich das erzähle. Edward werde ich sagen, dass das während... seiner Bewusstlosigkeit passiert war. Wie klingt das?"

Ich überlegte kurz und erkannte die Parallelen. Ich _war_ zufällig dazu gekommen, ich _hatte_ selbstlos meine Hilfe angeboten, nur der Ort war ein anderer und das_ Kind_ war eigentlich keines mehr.

„Das Ganze hat nur einen kleinen Haken." sagte ich und lächelte, während Carlisle leicht verwirrt schien. Ich stand auf und öffnete den Deckel des Korbes, um einen Muffin vor Carlisle abzustellen.

„Wie erkläre ich, dass ich dir die hier mitgebracht habe?" Carlisle lachte kurz.

„Die sind wirklich für mich?" fragte er nach.

„Als Dankeschön für die Rosen." sagte ich und er lächelte mich an.

„Du weißt, dass das nicht nötig gewesen wäre. Du hast viel mehr für uns getan." Ich seufzte und nickte nur. Carlisle nahm den Muffin und biss genüsslich hinein.

„Die sind sehr gut." sagte er schließlich und ich grinste etwas verlegen. „Sagen wir einfach, ich habe dir von Esmes Backleidenschaft erzählt und du wolltest ihr deine herrlichen Muffins zeigen." Ich lachte leicht.

„Gute Idee." sagte ich nur.

„Dann wollen wir Emmett nicht länger warten lassen." sagte Carlisle und erhob sich.

Er machte nur die Türe auf, schon spickte Emmett von der Seite rein. Er sah uns misstrauisch abwechselnd an, bevor er ins Büro ging. Er setzte sich in einen Sessel, verschränkte wieder die Arme und sah ziemlich trotzig aus, wie ein kleines Kind. Ich musste lachen. Emmett warf mir einen vernichtenden Blick zu, was nur dafür sorgte, dass ich vor Lachen fast aus dem Sessel fiel. Carlisle hatte sich ebenfalls wieder gesetzt und sah amüsiert zu.

„Das ist nicht lustig!" sagte Emmett genervt. Ich drehte mich weg, so dass ich den Trotzkopf nicht mehr ansehen musste und versuchte, mich zu beruhigen. Als ich nur noch gelegentlich kicherte, sah ich zu Carlisle. Hätte ich mich Emmett zugewandt, hätte ich nur weiterlachen müssen. Carlisle nickte mir kurz zu, ich nickte zurück und er erklärte Emmett, woher wir uns kannten. Als Carlisle mit der Erzählung fertig war, hatte Emmett nur eine Frage.

„Warum wart ihr zwei gestern so komisch auf der Lichtung?" fragte er an mich gewandt. Ich antwortete ihm mit der einzig logischen Möglichkeit, die zumindest teilweise der Wahrheit entsprach.

„Wir können uns nicht leiden. Sobald wir uns in einem Raum befinden, kriegen wir uns in die Haare." Ich versuchte, meine Stimme so eisig wie möglich klingen zu lassen. Das war vielleicht etwas überzogen, aber es sollte ja verständlich wirken. Emmett sah mich kurz nachdenklich an, bevor er zufrieden nickte. Er schien die Geschichte zu glauben. Wie ich Carlisle wieder ansah, war ich jedoch überrascht. Er starrte furchtbar traurig auf die Tischplatte. Auch Emmett musste das aufgefallen sein.

„Dad, alles okay?" fragte er ihn vorsichtig, aber Carlisle reagierte nicht, er schien völlig abwesend zu sein. Emmett und ich sahen uns kurz fragend an, dann stand er auf, beugte sich über den Tisch und legte Carlisle eine Hand auf die Schulter. Carlisles Kopf schoss hoch und er sah uns leicht verwirrt an.

„Tut mir leid. Ich war..." sagte er nur und atmete dann tief durch. „Ich muss wieder an die Arbeit. Emmett, du wartest bitte noch einen Moment. Du könntest für mich etwas abholen. Danke für die Muffins, Bella. Esme wird sich freuen." Ich grinste ihn an und stand auf.

„Keine Ursache. Wenn Esme ein gutes Rezept hat, können wir ja vielleicht tauschen." Carlisle lächelte mich an und nickte.

„Machs gut, Emmett." sagte ich und klopfte ihm kurz auf die Schulter. An der Tür drehte ich mich noch mal um.

„Bis irgendwann, Carlisle. War nett, dich kennen zu lernen, _Teddybär_." sagte ich grinsend und eilte durch die Tür. Ich hatte noch kurz Emmetts leicht beleidigten Gesichtsausdruck gesehen und kicherte auf dem Weg durchs Krankenhaus.

Carlisle jedoch hatte mir viel Stoff zum Nachdenken gegeben. Auf der Heimfahrt wiederholte ich seine Worte mehrmals gedanklich, aber ich kam nicht hinter das Rätsel. Frustriert murmelte ich vor mich hin.

„Was ist es, Edward? Was ist dein Geheimnis?"

* * *

**_Yai! Bitte, bitte, nicht mit faulem Obst nach mir werfen, weil Edward nicht vorkommt. ;) Habe ich jetzt ein paar Fragen beantwortet oder doch nur Neue aufgeworfen? Ahhh, wenn ihr wüsstet, (was ich weiß) was in Edwards Kopf vorgeht...  
Ich würde eventuell das Ganze noch aus Edwards Sicht schreiben, sofern es gewünscht wird. Wenn ich mindestens 25-30 Stimmen dafür kriege, werde ich es machen, sobald ich diese FF fertig habe, natürlich darauf bedacht keine Wiederholungen zu schreiben, sondern vielmehr die Fragen zu klären, seine Gedanken näher zu bringen. Also überlegt es euch. Ich werde eine Abstimmung (Poll) laufen lassen, in der ihr darüber entscheiden könnt. Ihr findet sie auf meiner Profilseite. Oder ihr schreibt mir kurz eure Meinung dazu in einem Review._**

**_Und jetzt noch ein GROSSES Dankeschön fürs Lesen!_**


	15. Entzugserscheinungen

**_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer ist Eigentümerin der Charas, ich leihe sie nur._**

**_Wow! Langsam gewöhn ich mich an die Menge an Reviews! Also nicht nachlassen! :D Ihr seid echt toll!  
Vielmehr sag ich jetzt gar nicht, außer viel Spass!_**

_

* * *

_

**Entzugserscheinungen**

Nervös betrat ich am Montag Morgen das Klassenzimmer. Angela hatte meine Anspannung schon vorher bemerkt und ich hatte es ihr gegenüber als eine schlechte Nacht mit Albträumen abgetan. Allerdings fühlte ich mich im Moment wie ein nervliches Wrack, da ich nicht wusste, wie Edward heute auf mich reagieren würde. Wie hatte er die Tatsache aufgenommen, dass ich seinen Vater und jetzt auch seinen Bruder kannte, mich mit ihnen zu verstehen schien, aber mit ihm nichts zu tun haben wollte? Dass ich es nicht erwarten konnte, mit Esme Rezepte zu tauschen, aber ihn... hasste?

....................

Tat ich das wirklich?

Ich hatte nicht lange Gelegenheit, darüber nachzudenken. Nur Augenblicke später setzte sich Edward neben mich. Durch seine Präsenz fühlte ich mich eigenartigerweise gleich etwas besser, ruhiger. Ich hatte also Recht gehabt, seine Abwesenheit hatte mich negativ beeinflusst, warum auch immer. Edward sagte nichts und ich linste aus dem Augenwinkel zu ihm. Er starrte stur nach vorne. Ich unterdrückte ein Seufzen und sah ebenfalls zur Tafel.

War es wirklich das, was ich wollte? Absolute Funkstille? Noch vor einer Woche hatte ich mir nichts mehr gewünscht, aber jetzt...

Jetzt war ich mir nicht mehr so sicher und das verwirrte mich. Ich hatte das Gefühl, in dieser einen Woche mehr über ihn erfahren zu haben, als mir lieb war, eine andere Seite von ihm kennen gelernt zu haben und doch war es, als würde ich ihn kein bisschen kennen. Als würden wir wieder bei Null anfangen.

Wir hatten eine Abmachung. Und so wie es aussah, wäre wenn dann ich diejenige, die sie brechen müsste, um mit ihm ins Gespräch zu kommen. Dabei hatte ich so sehr darauf hingearbeitet, mich sogar auf das Unmögliche eingelassen, nur um nicht mehr mit ihm reden zu müssen.

Da Mr. Mason noch nicht da war, legte ich meine Arme auf den Tisch, meine Stirn darauf, schloss meine Augen und versuchte, für die wenigen verbliebenen Minuten alles auszublenden. So durcheinander war ich nicht mehr seit...

Ich war es noch nie...

Aber was konnte ich noch tun? Was würde er von mir denken, wenn ich wieder mit ihm reden würde? Würde er es als eine _Einladung_ sehen, seine... Spielchen fortzuführen?

Mir blieb jetzt doch nichts anderes, als das durchzuziehen. Es waren ja _nur_ _noch_ zwei Jahre. Zwei Jahre voll Stillschweigen. Tolle Aussichten.

Ich spürte, wie mir jemand auf die linke Schulter tippte und sah auf. Mr. Mason hatte das Zimmer betreten. Ich blickte kurz nach links, dort war aber nur das Fenster. Ich drehte mich halb um und sah fragend zu Angela, die allerdings in ihr Aufgabenheft vertieft war, und weiter zu Ben, der noch an seinem Handy hantierte. Aber wer hatte mir dann...?

Ich drehte mich zurück und spickte nach rechts zu Edward. Er saß noch genauso da, wie zuvor.

Hatte ich mir das nur eingebildet?

Ich schüttelte leicht meinen Kopf. Nun wurde ich auch noch verrückt. Als ob ich nicht schon genug andere Probleme hatte.

Der Unterricht verlief... still. Mr. Mason hielt, wie so oft, einen Monolog, dadurch waren wir nicht gezwungen, miteinander zu reden, obwohl es vielleicht genau das war, was wir brauchten. Einen Außenstehenden, der dafür sorgte, dass wir die Abmachung brachen.

Kurz nachdem es läutete, war Edward auch schon wieder aus dem Klassenzimmer verschwunden. Ich stieß den tiefen Seufzer aus, den ich schon die ganze Stunde zurückgehalten hatte. Angela setzte sich auf den jetzt leeren Platz neben mir und legte eine Hand auf meinen Rücken.

„Willst du darüber reden?" fragte sie. Ich sah sie traurig an.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, was mit mir los ist."

„_Er_ ist es, habe ich Recht?" Sie wusste Bescheid. Da sah man mal wieder, wie gut wir uns kannten. Angela und ich seufzten gleichzeitig und dann nahm sie mich in die Arme.

„Ang, was stimmt nicht mit mir?" sagte ich leise und schüttelte meinen Kopf gegen ihre Schulter.

„Ich könnte dir eventuell besser helfen, wenn ich wüsste, was zwischen euch vorgefallen ist."

„Ich... ich kann nicht. Tut mir leid." sagte ich. Dabei könnte ich wirklich jemanden brauchen, dem ich mich anvertraute. Aber nicht Angela, auch wenn sie, wie ich wusste, sehr einfühlsam war. Sie könnte Edward darauf ansprechen. Und meine Eltern kamen sowieso nicht in Frage. Angela löste sich wieder von mir.

„Du kannst es dir ja noch überlegen." sagte sie und zog mich vom Stuhl. Ich trottete lustlos neben ihr her.

Kurz vor der Mittagspause fühlte ich mich wie ein Häufchen Elend. Ich benahm mich wirklich erbärmlich. Angela hatte die Stunden davor vergeblich versucht, mich aufzumuntern und sogar Jessica gebeten, irgendwelche Geschichten zu erzählen, um mich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Andere Gedanken wären jetzt genau das gewesen, was ich hätte brauchen können. Meine brachten mich noch um das letzte bisschen Verstand, das ich hatte.

Erst als ich die Cafeteria betrat, ging es mir schlagartig besser. Ich sah mich nach der einzigen möglichen Ursache um.

Edward saß mit seiner Clique an seinem üblichen Tisch und unterhielt sich angeregt mit seinen Freunden. Auch wenn wir ein ganzes Stück voneinander entfernt waren, sorgte allein die Tatsache, dass wir uns im selben Raum befanden, dafür, dass alle Anspannung von mir abfiel. Scheinbar hatte nicht nur ich einen großen Einfluss auf ihn, sondern umgekehrt er auch auf mich.

Eine schreckliche Ahnung kam über mich. Wäre es denkbar, dass ich ihm - ?

Nein! Diesen Gedanken durfte ich nicht zu Ende spinnen.

_Zwei Jahre, nur zwei Jahre, Bella._ versuchte ich mich zu ermutigen. Ich setzte mich zu meinen Freunden und Angela sah mich mitleidig an. Das konnte ich nicht ertragen. Ich wandte meinen Blick ab und er streifte erneut Edward. Als ob ein Magnet mich anziehen würde, beobachtete ich ihn heimlich die ganze Mittagspause über. Lediglich wenn ich annahm, er würde in meine Richtung schauen, sah ich schnell weg.

Mit gemischten Gefühlen begab ich mich nach der Mittagspause zum Bio-Unterricht. Als ich den Raum betrat, blieb ich überrascht stehen. Edward war bereits da und betrachtete ein Blatt vor ihm. Das war aber nicht der Grund für meine Starre. Auf unserem Tisch stand ein Mikroskop.

_Gruppenarbeit_

Ich sah mich im Raum um. Auf jedem Tisch stand eines.

_Zweiergruppen_

Bio war ja schon immer mein Lieblingsfach und Mr. Banner war mir ab dem heutigen Tage noch sympathischer.

Wir _mussten_ uns unterhalten. Daran führte kein Weg vorbei. Vielleicht war das die Möglichkeit, unsere festgefahrene Situation zu ändern.

Nervös begab ich mich an unseren Tisch. Edward sah nicht auf. Soweit ich erkennen konnte, hatte er das Aufgabenblatt vor sich. Die ganzen zehn Minuten, bis Mr. Banner den Unterricht begann, starrte Edward auf das Blatt. Ich war mir schon, als ich mich setzte, sicher, dass er es längst durchgelesen hatte. Vielleicht konnte er es mittlerweile ja auswendig. Mr. Banner verteilte kleine Schächtelchen und wies uns an, die Präparate den Mitose-Phasen zuzuordnen und unsere Ergebnisse in das Aufgabenblatt einzutragen, das Edward schon die ganze Zeit mit seinem Blick fixierte.

Jetzt kam es darauf an. Ich sah zu Edward und wartete eine halbe Ewigkeit auf eine Reaktion von ihm.

Nichts.

Also nahm ich ein Präparat, legte es unter das Mikroskop, und sah es mir kurz an. Eine einfache Aufgabe, wenn man wie ich Biologie liebte.

„Telophase." sagte ich, drehte das Mikroskop in Edwards Richtung und wartete erneut. Er machte keine Anstalten auch nur irgendetwas zu tun. Ich wartete eine weitere Ewigkeit, bis ich leicht genervt seufzte. Ich wollte ihm das Blatt unter der Nase wegziehen, um endlich mein Ergebnis einzutragen. Meine Finger berührten bereits das Papier, als Edward demonstrativ seine Hand darauf schlug.

_Fabelhaft. Wir machen Fortschritte._ dachte ich sarkastisch. Ich verharrte kurz mit meiner Hand am Blatt, bis Edward sich endlich die Mühe machte, in das Mikroskop zu sehen.

„Telophase." murmelte er und schrieb es auf. Derweil legte ich das nächste Präparat auf. Ich wollte gerade durchsehen, als er doch tatsächlich zu mir sprach.

„Warte." sagte er. Es klang... distanziert. Ich sah neugierig zu ihm, aber er zog nur das Mikroskop zu sich und sah als erster durch.

Wie unfair. Er hatte mich ausgetrickst.

„Prophase." murmelte er und notierte es. Ich kontrollierte seine Annahme, nur um festzustellen, dass er Recht hatte. Ich wechselte erneut das Präparat und prüfte es, diesmal ohne eine Unterbrechung von ihm.

„Anaphase." sagte ich bestimmt und schob es ihm zu. Er sah nach und schrieb es kommentarlos auf.

Ich legte den nächsten Objektträger auf und drehte das Mikroskop zu ihm. Noch mal ließ ich mich nicht reinlegen. Er sah es sich an, sagte aber nichts, sondern schrieb gleich auf. Ich prüfte das Präparat und dann seine Notiz. Sie stimmten überein. Ich wechselte die Objektträger ein letztes Mal und sah es mir an.

„Interphase." sagte ich, sichtlich gereizt. Diese 'Unterhaltung' verlief gar nicht so, wie ich erhofft hatte. Edward schrieb es diesmal auf, ohne nachzusehen. Es blieb ja auch nur noch diese Phase. Danach rollte er achtlos seinen Bleistift zwischen den Fingern und starrte zur Tafel. Das große Schweigen ging weiter.

Kurz darauf kam Mr. Banner zu uns. Er schaute über unser Aufgabenblatt, beäugte Edward danach kritisch und sah schließlich zu mir.

„Gut gemacht, Isabella. Wie immer." sagte er freundlich und lächelte leicht. Edward warf er noch einen skeptischen Blick zu, bevor er sich umdrehte und ging. Wahrscheinlich hatte er angenommen, dass ich die Aufgabe alleine gelöst hatte. Mir war das herzlich egal, aber wie es schien, Edward nicht. Ich vernahm ein Knacken und sah verstohlen zu ihm. Er hatte den Bleistift in der Mitte zerbrochen und warf einen äußerst finsteren Blick in Mr. Banners Richtung.

_Wenn Blicke töten könnten..._ ging es mir durch den Kopf. Dann sah er verdrießlich auf den Stift hinab und legte die zwei Teile weg. Ich musste mich auf etwas anderes konzentrieren, also sah ich den Rest der Stunde zum Fenster hinaus, beobachtete die Wolken. Das erlösende Läuten befreite mich aus dieser misslichen Situation. Edward war keine zwei Sekunden danach aus dem Unterrichtsraum verschwunden.

Zunächst war ich erleichtert. Ich war nicht länger dieser nervtötenden Stille ausgesetzt. Und ich würde gleich Jessica sehen, was wiederum bedeutete, dass ich endlich wieder ein _normales_ Gespräch führen konnte. Leider hielt meine Zuversicht nicht sehr lange an. Nach Sport ging es mir schon bedeutend schlechter.

Ich hasste es, so auf ihn... seine Gegenwart... was auch immer, angewiesen zu sein. Als wäre er eine Art... Droge für mich. Ich hatte tatsächlich zugelassen, dass ich in gewisser Weise abhängig von ihm war. Ich fühlte mich dadurch schwach, furchtbar schwach.

Ich könnte nicht mehr sagen, wie ich nach Hause gekommen war. Das Nächste, an das ich mich bewusst erinnerte, war, dass ich auf meinem Bett lag, laute Musik eingeschaltet hatte und noch immer über alles Geschehene nachdachte.

Warum nur musste er an diesem verdammten Nachmittag im Lodge sein? Warum war ich zu ihm hingegangen? Ich hätte gehen sollen, wenigstens warten sollen, so wie Charlie es wollte. Warum musste ich auch den barmherzigen Samariter mimen?

Wenn ich einfach gegangen wäre... Wenn ich meine Hilfe nicht angeboten hätte... Wenn ich nicht bei ihm geblieben wäre... Wenn, wenn, wenn... Was nützte mir das jetzt noch? Ich musste anders an diese Sache rangehen. Ich hatte all diese Dinge getan und dagegen konnte ich nichts mehr machen. Nur die Zukunft ließ sich beeinflussen.

Ich verdrängte also die Gedanken an die vergangenen Tage und konzentrierte mich auf heute. Auf seine Reaktionen. Mir gegenüber hatte er sich reserviert verhalten. In der Mittagspause aber hatte ich gesehen, dass er ganz normal mit seinen Freunden umging. Er hatte mit ihnen geredet, mit ihnen gelacht,... Und in Bio?

Die wenigen Worte, die er zu mir gesagt hatte, und seine Gesten waren so abweisend, dass ich, je länger ich darüber nachdachte, glaubte, er sei sauer auf mich. Das wäre... durchaus möglich.

Ich hatte ihn nach dem Essen abserviert. Ich hatte ihn vor meiner Haustür stehen lassen. Dann erinnerte ich mich wieder an seinen Gesichtsausdruck auf der Lichtung. Auch da war er abweisend, vielleicht sogar... wütend? Und jetzt war ich mir sicher, dass er dachte, _ich_ würde _ihn_ hassen, nachdem er auch noch Carlisles Geschichte gehört hatte. Anders konnte ich mir sein Verhalten heute nicht erklären.

Er hielt die Abmachung nicht, weil ich es zur Bedingung gemacht hatte, sondern weil er nicht mit mir reden _wollte_. Er musste mich dafür hassen, dass ich ihm nicht die Chance gegeben hatte, ihn näher, besser kennen zu lernen. Dass ich ihm keine Gelegenheit gegeben hatte, eine andere Seite von ihm kennen zu lernen.

Ich hoffte,...

Ich glaubte,...

Nein, _ich war mir_ _sicher_, dass hinter dieser Fassade ein ganz anderer Mensch steckte.

Wieder diese schreckliche Ahnung...

Aber jetzt war eh alles zu spät. Es gab kein zurück mehr. Keinen anderen Ausweg...

Ich hatte nur eine Möglichkeit. Eiskalter Entzug. Ich musste lernen, ihn zu ignorieren, seine Gegenwart zu ignorieren, seinen Einfluss auf mich zu ignorieren, wenn ich _das_ verhindern wollte.

* * *

**_Na dann bin ich mal gespannt, wie die Kritik ausfällt. Gut?_**


	16. Ein Ritter in schimmernder Rüstung

**_Disclaimer: Ich träume davon, dass mir die Charas gehören... und wache dann immer an der besten Stelle auf... _**

**_WOWI!! Ihr seid soooo unglaublich! Da bleibt mir fast die Luft weg. Wenn ich eure Reviews lese, könnte ich den ganzen Tag nur grinsend rumlaufen! Ihr seid die beste Droge, die man kriegen kann. xD Tausend Dank!_**

* * *

**Ein Ritter in schimmernder Rüstung**

Ich legte mir ein Ritual zurecht für die Stunden mit Edward. Ich würde nur anwesend sein, funktionieren, meine Aufgaben während des Unterrichts erfüllen, aber ohne Gefühl, einfach nur da sein. Ich würde mit ihm reden, wenn es sich nicht vermeiden ließ und dann auch hier nur das Nötigste. Je schneller er mir gleichgültig wurde, desto besser.

Allein beim Gedanken daran sträubte sich in mir alles. Ich war nicht dafür geschaffen, andere zu ignorieren. Ich kümmerte und sorgte mich um alles und jeden. So war ich eben und genau so durfte ich jetzt nicht sein, nicht ihm gegenüber. Ich musste gegen meine Natur handeln und ich wusste, dass das nicht einfach werden würde, aber Übung macht bekanntlich den Meister. Wenn ich mir etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, zog ich das auch durch.

Am nächsten Tag unterhielt ich mich in Englisch mit Angela, solange es möglich war. Dass Edward kam, hatte ich gar nicht mitbekommen, so sehr hatte ich mich auf das Gespräch konzentriert.

Ein guter Anfang.

Während des Unterrichts beschränkte ich mein Blickfeld auf alles was links von mir war. Das war schon etwas schwieriger einzuhalten, besonders, wenn Mr. Mason den Mittelgang auf und ab lief. Aber nichtsdestotrotz konnte ich verhindern, Edward auch nur anzusehen. Ich wusste folglich nicht, welche Reaktion er auf mein Verhalten zeigte und ich versuchte, mir einzureden, dass es sowieso egal sei.

Und genau das wollte mir nicht so recht gelingen. Ich kämpfte mit den Bildern vor meinem inneren Auge. Dass er mich möglicherweise ansah, wenn es auch nur kurz sein mochte, dass er vielleicht nachdenklich die Augenbrauen zusammenzog, während er mein Verhalten abschätzte, dass er eventuell missbilligend die Mundwinkel senkte und meine Gleichgültigkeit ihn mich nur noch mehr hassen ließ.

Ich wollte nicht, dass er so über mich dachte und dennoch konnte ich nichts anderes tun, als hier zu sitzen und diese unnahbare Kälte auszustrahlen. Denn, dessen wurde ich mir langsam, aber sicher bewusst, eine freundschaftliche Basis... wäre mir nicht genug.

Auf der anderen Seite war Edward kein Mann für eine dauerhafte Beziehung. Ich wollte nicht wissen, wie viele Mädchen er gehabt und wieder fallen gelassen hatte. Seine Art zeigte das nur zu deutlich, ein Macho, ein Schwerenöter, ein... eben kein Mann für mich. Ich wollte nicht von ihm... _benutzt_ werden.

In der Mittagspause tauschte ich meinen üblichen Platz mit Ben, so dass ich mit dem Rücken zu Edwards Tisch saß und redete so viel als möglich mit den anderen, um mich abzulenken, was sich wiederum als relativ einfach gestaltete und in Bio vollzog ich das gleiche Theater wie zuvor in Englisch.

Ich ignorierte seine samtene Stimme, wenn er die Fragen des Lehrers beantwortete, ignorierte den überwältigenden Duft, der ihn stetig umgab, ignorierte das Geräusch, wenn er seinen Stift leicht, federnd über das Blatt zog, um etwas niederzuschreiben...

Gott, es war so... hoffnungslos.

Ich klammerte mich an jeden Strohhalm und wusste gleichzeitig, dass sich nichts ändern würde. Ich brauchte nur Zeit, sagte ich mir. In einigen Wochen wäre ich bestimmt soweit, dass ich all das nicht mehr wahrnehmen würde.

--

Und es gingen drei Wochen ins Land.

In diesen Tagen zog ich mein Ritual Edward gegenüber immer besser durch, es fiel mir von Woche zu Woche leichter. Ich machte Fortschritte. Angela hatte mich zwar schon auf mein ungewöhnliches Verhalten in Englisch angesprochen, aber ich sagte ihr, dass ich nicht darüber reden wolle und sie respektierte das. Auch Edwards Verhalten änderte sich nicht. Er war so abweisend, wie seit jenem Tag nach seiner... Genesung.

Ich hatte Mr. Whitters gebeten, mich an dem ersten Wochenende arbeiten zu lassen, da das vorangegangene ausgefallen war und wollte an dem Wochenende danach auch gleich wieder arbeiten. Mr. Whitters sagte zwar, dass das nicht nötig sei, aber ich brauchte die Ablenkung. Ich wollte nicht den ganzen Tag zu Hause sitzen, zuviel Zeit zum Nachdenken und die konnte ich im Moment gar nicht gebrauchen.

Am dritten Wochenende schließlich beschloss ich endlich die Bibliothek aufzusuchen, auch das würde mich zur Genüge ablenken. Bücher waren das Einzige in dieser Zeit, das mich alles andere vergessen ließ. Ich wurde immer eins mit den erzählenden Personen in den Büchern, lebte mit ihnen, fühlte mit ihnen, völlig versunken in deren Welten. Das war jetzt genau das Richtige.

Ich fuhr Samstags schon sehr früh nach Port Angeles. Mit meinem Truck brauchte ich knapp zwei Stunden und ich wollte möglichst viel Zeit in der Bibliothek verbringen. Dort angekommen war ich fast ausschließlich in der Abteilung ‚Klassik', meine persönlichen Favoriten. Besonders angetan hatte es mir Jane Austen. Ihre Bücher förderten eine besonders lebhafte Phantasie in mir zu Tage. Ich las mehrere Bücher an, einige sogar mehrere Kapitel weit und entschied mich dann für insgesamt sieben Bücher, die ich leihen wollte.

Als ich die Büchertitel in meine Leihkarte eintrug, sah ich zum ersten Mal, seit ich angekommen war, auf die Uhr. Fast sieben Uhr abends. Ich hatte sage und schreibe acht Stunden in der Bibliothek gesessen. Und genau in diesem Moment machte sich mein Magen mit einem deutlichen Knurren bemerkbar, denn ich hatte seit dem Frühstück nichts mehr zu mir genommen. Ich entschied zu einem kleinen Lokal zu gehen, das nur etwa zwei Blocks entfernt war und genauso wie die Bibliothek an der Strandpromenade lag. Daher brachte ich die Bücher kurz an meinen Truck und machte einen Spaziergang am Strand entlang.

Ich zog mir Schuhe und Socken aus, auch wenn es etwas frisch war, und lief gemütlich über den feuchten Sand. Ich beobachtete den Sonnenuntergang, lauschte dem Rauschen der leichten Wellen, ließ das kalte Nass meine Füße umspülen und mit jedem Schritt den Sand unter meinen Füßen knirschen.

Ich fühlte mich seit langem wieder völlig unbeschwert. Als würde das Wasser, wenn es meine Füße streifte, alle Last von meinen Schultern mit sich in die Fluten ziehen. Es war ein herrliches Gefühl und ich genoss die zwanzig Minuten, die ich hier verbrachte.

Ich ließ mir Zeit beim Essen. Ich ging noch einmal die Bücher durch, die ich heute angelesen hatte, aber je länger ich hier saß, desto öfter schweiften meine Gedanken ab. Vor meinem inneren Auge sah ich immer weniger die fiktiven Welten der Bücher und immer öfters mich und... Edward.

Erinnerungen. An unsere erste Begegnung auf dem Flur. Wie er mich angesehen hatte. Wie er mich... angelächelt hatte... Seine Augen, seine strahlenden grünen Augen, die mich so in ihren Bann gezogen hatten...

Ich ließ meinen Kopf in meine Hände sinken. Ich durfte nicht daran denken. So oft schon hatte ich mir diese Gedanken verboten und dennoch schlichen sie sich immer wieder in mein Gedächtnis. Immer wenn ich alleine war, immer wenn ich zu viel Zeit hatte...

„Aaaaahhh!" Genervt ließ ich einen Frustschrei los. Es war mir egal, dass sich sämtliche Gäste nach mir umdrehten und mich schief von der Seite ansahen. Ich brachte mein Tablett weg und marschierte nach draußen. Mittlerweile war es dunkel geworden und nur noch wenige Laternen leuchteten die Straße nahe des Strandes aus. Mich fröstelte es, also zog ich meine Jacke enger um mich und ging langsam los.

Ich war gerade fünf Minuten unterwegs, als mir eine kleine Gruppe entgegen kam. Je geringer der Abstand zwischen uns wurde, desto mehr konnte ich erkennen. Sie waren zu viert und eindeutig männlich. Das war an dem Stimmengewirr und Gelächter zu hören. Und eigenartigerweise waren mir die Stimmen vage vertraut. Instinktiv wich ich auf die verlassene Straße aus. Etwas in mir wollte am liebsten umdrehen und weglaufen. Ich konnte mir das zunächst nicht erklären.

Bis ich nah genug an ihnen dran war. Es waren Matt, Norman, Steve und Jack. Edwards Clique.

_Fabelhaft._

Dass ich auch ausgerechnet ihnen begegnen musste. Ich wollte schnell weitergehen und hoffte, dass sie mich nicht erkannten.

„Bella? Ey, Bella. Leute schaut doch mal." lallte Steve vor sich hin. Ich stöhnte innerlich. So, wie es aussah, waren sie auf einer ihrer Sauftouren, wie Mike sie nannte. Mike war selbst schon einmal dabei gewesen, daher wusste ich davon. Norman hatte einen Onkel in Port Angeles und dort verbrachten sie dann immer die Nacht.

„Hi, Jungs." sagte ich nur, nickte kurz und ging zügig weiter. Versuchte es zumindest, denn Matt stellte sich mir in den Weg.

„Nich so sch-schnell, Swan." sagte er sichtlich angetrunken. Ich drehte angewidert den Kopf zur Seite. „Wills du nich mit uns mitgehn? Wir könntn noch jemandn brauchn. Jack, hier drübn,..." er wedelte mit einer Hand neben mir in der Luft, „.. macht schon sch-schlapp." Und dann kicherten er und die anderen zwei total bescheuert, während Jack nur grummelte.

„Tut mir leid. Ich habs eilig, Matt." antwortete ich knapp und ging um ihn herum. Er packte mich am Arm, so dass ich mich überrascht zu ihm umdrehte.

„Ein Nein wird nich aze- ... atepz- ..." Matt zog angestrengt die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„...angenommn." vervollständigte Norman den ungenauen Satz.

„Ich hab heute wirklich keine Zeit, Jungs. Vielleicht ein anderes Mal." versuchte ich sie abzuschütteln. Ich langte mit meiner freien Hand nach Matts Arm, um diesen wiederum von meinem Arm zu lösen, aber plötzlich standen die Vier bedrohlich nahe in einem Halbkreis direkt um mich herum. Ich hatte ein absolut ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache. Sie waren alle ziemlich betrunken. Zu betrunken, um klar zu denken. Nicht betrunken genug, so dass sie sich noch sehr gut auf den Beinen halten konnten.

Vorsichtig sah ich einen nach dem anderen an. Sie hatten alle ein hämisches Grinsen im Gesicht. Ein kalter Schauer lief mir über den Rücken. Matt ließ mich los, kam dafür aber noch näher.

„Edward hatte seinn Spaß. Jetz sinn wir dran." flüsterte er und grinste. Ich wusste nicht, was Edward ihnen erzählt haben mochte, aber in diesem Moment war es mir auch egal. Ich bekam Angst und wollte nur noch weg von hier. Langsam ging ich ein paar Schritte rückwärts, beobachtete dabei genau jede Bewegung von den Vieren. Matt schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Nich doch, Schätzschen." lallte er und sie gingen ein paar Schritte auf mich zu. Ich drehte mich ruckartig um und ging gemächlichen Schrittes davon. Ich wusste, dass ich keine Chance haben würde, wenn ich rannte. Trotz ihres stark angetrunkenen Zustands wären sie noch immer schneller als ich. Durch meine Wandertouren war ich zwar ausdauernd, aber schnell laufen konnte ich trotzdem nicht und die Vier waren allesamt im Fußballteam.

Meine einzige Hoffnung lag darin, es bis zu meinem Truck zu schaffen. Einsteigen, Türen abschließen, einfach wegfahren. Aber dafür musste ich erst mal zu meinem Truck hinkommen. Fast zwei Blocks die Straße runter. Wenn ich sie nur lange genug auf Abstand halten konnte, indem ich nur ging, nicht rannte, könnte ich es schaffen.

„Du brauchs keine Angst habn, Bella." hörte ich erneut Matts Stimme. Von wegen. Angst war hier durchaus angebracht.

„Wir sinn auch ganz lieb." kam es von Norman.

„Es wird dir gefalln."

„Du has auch deinn Spaß, dafür sorgn wir schon."

„Du kanns uns vertraun."

Ich konnte die Stimmen nicht mehr auseinanderhalten. Ich war zu schockiert von den Bildern, die sich, obwohl ich es nicht wollte, vor meine Augen schoben und mir zeigten, was sie darunter verstanden. Ich spürte, dass ich bereits zitterte. So viel Angst hatte ich noch nie. Ich spähte die Straße vor mir runter, hoffte, dass noch irgendjemand unterwegs sein würde, der mir helfen konnte, vergebens.

Sie redeten noch immer auf mich ein. Ich wagte nicht zurück zu blicken. Meine Angst wurde immer größer, der Schweiß stand mir bereits auf der Stirn und bis ich es bemerkt hatte, war ich schon fast am Joggen.

Erschrocken über mich selbst horchte ich auf die Jungs. Auch sie hatten ihr Tempo erhöht. Die Schritte kamen eindeutig schneller nacheinander. Ich hatte einen Fehler gemacht, hatte noch nicht einmal die Hälfte der Strecke hinter mir und jetzt könnten die Jungs jederzeit ihr Tempo so weit erhöhen, dass sie mich mühelos einholen würden.

Ihre Andeutungen waren längst keine mehr, wurden immer genauer. Sie erzählten mir fast schon detailliert, was sie alles mit mir tun würden. Ich brach in Panik aus und rannte los. Ich war kurz vor einem nervlichen Zusammenbruch. Warum nur musste ich auch laufen? Wäre ich doch nur mit meinem Truck hingefahren, dann wäre ich ihnen gar nicht begegnet. Ich bemühte mich um eine gleichmäßige Atmung, nur so wäre es mir vielleicht, ganz vielleicht noch möglich, rechtzeitig an meinen Truck zu kommen.

Vor mir auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Straße erleuchtete eine etwas heruntergekommene Tankstelle eine große Fläche. Und genau dort stand wie in einem Scheinwerferlicht etwas, das mir wieder Hoffnung gab.

Ein Motorrad.

Aber weit und breit kein Besitzer. Ich suchte die gesamte beleuchtete Fläche mit meinen Augen ab, sah mich verzweifelt nach dem Fahrer um.

_Bitte lass es ein Mann sein, bitte lass es ein Mann sein,..._ wiederholte ich in Gedanken, denn eine Frau wäre mir auch keine große Hilfe gegen vier betrunkene Halbstarke. Ohne dass ich groß darüber nachdenken musste, rannte ich quer über die Straße, hielt direkt auf das Motorrad zu. Und dann horchte ich erneut nach den Jungs.

Sie mussten gemerkt haben, was ich vorhatte, denn sie wurden schneller, zu schnell, als dass ich noch lange meinen Vorsprung halten konnte. Ich setzte alles auf eine Karte, steckte soviel Kraft, wie ich noch aufbringen konnte, in einen letzten alles entscheidenden Sprint. Wenn dieses Motorrad herrenlos sein sollte, hatte ich eh verloren...

Und dann trat aus dem Schatten des Gebäudes eine Figur hervor.

Mir fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Meine Hilfe. Meine Rettung.

Er starrte auf seine Hand hinab, in der er etwas hielt, sah mich nicht, ging gemütlich in Richtung Motorrad. Ich wollte um Hilfe rufen, aber meine erschöpfte Atmung erlaubte mir nicht ein Wort. Es waren ja höchstens noch hundert Meter. Bestimmt würde er jeden Moment aufsehen und an meine Seite eilen, mir zu Hilfe eilen.

Aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Stattdessen wurden die Geräusche der Schritte hinter mir immer lauter, sie kamen immer näher. Ich durfte jetzt nicht nachlassen. Ich hatte ihn doch fast erreicht.

Ich rannte weiter und erst als ich nur noch wenige Meter von ihm entfernt war, sah er endlich auf. Er musste mich gehört haben. Und dann schien er mehr als überrascht, mich hier zu sehen. Ich konnte nicht mehr bremsen, hielt direkt auf ihn zu, knallte förmlich auf ihn drauf und klammerte mich gleich an ihm fest. Ich spürte, wie er einen Schritt nach hinten machte, wohl um die Wucht meines Aufpralls abzufangen, zu vermeiden, dass wir beide auf dem Boden landeten. Um Atem ringend, zitternd und voller Panik sah ich zu ihm auf und er starrte geschockt zurück.

„Was ist denn – " Er hielt mitten im Satz inne und sah über mich hinweg. Auch ich konnte sie hören. Ihm schien bewusst zu werden, wovor ich geflohen war, und er setzte einen überaus finsteren Blick auf, der schon aus dieser Entfernung hätte töten können. Er packte mich beinahe grob an den Schultern und schob mich um ihn herum. Ich lockerte meinen Griff etwas, stellte mich fast halb hinter ihn und er legte mir beschützend einen Arm um die Schulter.

Keine fünf Sekunden später standen die Vier vor uns.

* * *

**_*gaaaaanz unschuldig guck* Ehrlich, ich kann nix für den Cliffy. Meine Finger haben sich nach diesem Satz geweigert, weiterzuschreiben..._**


	17. Schutzengel

**_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer hat mir ihren Charas Millionen (?) verdient, ich mit meiner FF keinen Penny._**

**_WOOHOOOOO!! Noch ein oder zwei Kapitel und meine Story hat 100 Reviews (!) zusammen und wie ich festgestellt habe (lieber spät als nie ^^'), ist das verhältnismäßig viel._**

Und das nur dank EUCH! Ich fasse es nicht! Nie hätte ich mir träumen lassen, dass meine FF so toll ankommt!  
ICH LIEBE EUCH! Das musste mal gesagt werden. :)

**_Nur als Info: Wer das vorige Kapitel aumerksam gelesen hat, hätte ziemlich sicher sagen können, wer Bellas Retter ist. Aber keine Sorge, nicht mal meinen Schwestern ist das aufgefallen. Gut versteckter Hint. :D_**

**_an danacull: meine Finger tun auch so schon genug weh... xD  
an alle: THANKS!!!!! _**

**_Viel Spass beim Lesen!_**

* * *

**Schutzengel**

Das Adrenalin pumpte mein Blut in einem atemberaubenden Tempo durch meine Adern. Man konnte die Spannung in der Luft förmlich knistern hören. Die Jungs standen vielleicht zehn Meter vor uns, beäugten uns kritisch. Ich wähnte mich in Sicherheit, konnte aber nicht aufhören zu zittern, so tief saß der Schock. Die Freude, gerade _ihn_ hier anzutreffen, konnte das auch nicht aufwiegen. Seine Haltung war wachsam, abwartend. Er achtete genau auf jede Bewegung der Vieren. Nervös verlagerte ich mein Gewicht ständig von einem Bein auf das andere. Ich wusste, dass diese trügerische Stille nicht mehr lange anhalten konnte. Matt machte ein paar Schritte nach vorn. Ängstlich starrte ich zu ihm.

„Sie gehört zu uns. Such dir n eignes Mädl." gab er sichtlich aufgebracht von sich.

Jacob sah kurz zu mir runter und dann wieder zu Matt.

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass die Kleine lieber bei mir sein möchte." sagte er mit einer eisigen Stimme, die selbst mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ, und festigte seinen Griff um mich.

„Das geht dich nix an, also verschwinde!" sagte Matt wütend und die anderen Drei stellten sich zu ihm. Langsam bekam ich Angst um Jacob.

„Ich denke nicht daran." Jacob schien sich auf eine Auseinandersetzung vorzubereiten, ich konnte spüren, wie er seine Muskeln anspannte und ich wurde mit jeder Sekunde nervöser, falls das überhaupt noch möglich war. Matt machte ein paar Schritte in unsere Richtung und die anderen folgten ihm, bis er eine Hand hob.

„Er gehört mir!" sagte er und kam dann direkt auf Jacob zu. Jacob nahm seinen Arm von mir und schob mich ein Stück weg von sich. Ich beobachtete die Zwei genau. Jede Faser meines Körpers war bis zum Zerreißen angespannt. Hatte Jacob überhaupt eine Chance gegen alle Vier? Was sollte ich tun, falls sie zusammen auf ihn einschlagen würden? Jacob stellte seine Beine etwas weiter auseinander und drehte seinen Oberkörper leicht zur Seite. Er fixierte Matt mit seinem Blick.

Und dann ging es ganz schnell. Als Matt fast vor Jacob stand und ausholte, ballte Jacob seine Hand zur Faust, holte seinerseits blitzschnell aus und ließ sie vorschnellen. Auf das folgende Geräusch stieß ich einen Schreckensschrei aus, der selbst Tote hätte wecken können. Ich konnte förmlich die Knochen brechen hören, nur wusste ich erst nicht, wessen Knochen.

Matt ging zu Boden und hielt sich im nächsten Augenblick die Hand über die Nase.

„Aaaahhhh! Du haft mir die Nafe gebroffen! Iff bring diff um!" schrie er und rappelte sich sogleich wieder auf. Das Blut lief ihm über den Mund, Jacob brachte sich erneut in Position und Matt wollte schon losstürmen, als die anderen drei ihn festhielten. Matt versuchte sich loszureißen und sah noch immer wütend zu Jacob.

„Lafft miff lof! Den maff iff alle!" schrie er um sich. Jacob rührte sich keinen Millimeter, beobachtete aufmerksam die Situation.

„Matt, du blutest wie n Irrer! Du musst zu nem Arzt!" versuchte Steve, ihn zu beruhigen und dann sah er zu uns.

„Das wird noch n Nachspiel habn, Freundchen. So leicht komms du uns nich davon." Die drei zogen Matt langsam von uns weg.

„Daf fahl iff dir heim!" rief er noch, drehte sich um und ging freiwillig mit den Anderen im Schlepptau davon.

Erst als sie die Dunkelheit vollständig verschlungen hatte, entspannte sich Jacob wieder und seufzte tief in die Stille hinein. Ich erschrak zu Tode und gab einen halb erstickten Schrei von mir, woraufhin Jacob seinerseits erschrocken zu mir blickte. Er ging die zwei Schritte auf mich zu, nahm mich fest in seine Arme und strich mir beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Es ist alles gut. Sie sind weg. Nichts passiert." redete er auf mich ein. Und ich sackte zusammen. Jacobs Griff verstärkte sich, er trug mein volles Gewicht mit seiner Umarmung. Bis eben hatte mich das Adrenalin noch auf den Beinen gehalten, aber jetzt fühlte ich mich wie Wackelpudding. Ich hatte es überstanden, unbeschadet überstanden, dank Jacob und ihm war auch nichts passiert...

_Seine Hand!_

„Hast du dir was getan?" fragte ich besorgt und er sah mich überrascht an. Der erneute Adrenalinschub ließ mich wieder fest auf beiden Beinen stehen und ich zog seine Hand hinter meinem Rücken hervor. Außer einer leichten Rötung war nichts zu erkennen. Ich drehte sie ein paar Mal, um sicher zu gehen, dass wirklich alles in Ordnung war. Erleichtert atmete ich die angehaltene Luft aus und sah wieder zu Jacob auf. Er lächelte leicht.

„Geht's _dir_ gut?" fragte er. Ich dachte einen Moment darüber nach. Ich hatte eben die widerwärtigsten Dinge gehört, war knapp deren Umsetzung entgangen und musste Todesängste ausstehen.

„Bestens." sagte ich wie in Trance. Jacob schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, nahm mich wieder in seine Arme und legte sein Kinn leicht auf meinen Kopf. Ich legte meine Wange an seine Brust und ließ mich von seinem Herzschlag beruhigen. Ein schönes, gleichmäßiges Pochen, das mir Geborgenheit gab.

„Du weißt, dass du nicht normal bist, oder?" sagte er neckisch. Ich lachte leise. Sein Versuch, die Stimmung aufzulockern, hatte Erfolg.

„Danke." sagte ich aufrichtig.

„Ich bin heilfroh, dass ich zur rechten Zeit am rechten Ort war, Kleines." sagte er. Das war jetzt schon das zweite Mal, dass er mir aus der Patsche geholfen hatte. Er war... mein persönlicher Schutzengel, immer da, wenn ich ihn am dringendsten brauchte. Wo ich gerade daran dachte...

„Wie kommt es, dass du in Port Angeles bist?" fragte ich jetzt etwas überrascht und rückte von ihm ab, um ihn ansehen zu können. Hatte er mir nicht gesagt, dass er die nächsten Wochen nicht in der Gegend sein würde? Jacob lachte leicht.

„Das war nicht geplant. Meine Schwester hatte heute in aller Frühe angerufen. Sie brauchte dringend nen Babysitter für meine krank gewordene Nichte. Also bin ich rübergefahren." Er zuckte abschließend mit den Schultern.

„Dann wolltest du grade nach Hause fahren?" fragte ich und konnte selbst hören, wie traurig das klang. Er lächelte mich wieder an, nahm meine Hand und führte mich an sein Motorrad. Er lehnte sich dagegen und zog dann etwas aus der Hosentasche. Ein Handy.

„Gerade als du angestürmt kamst, war ich dabei, meine Mom anzurufen, um ihr zu sagen, dass ich bei Dad bleibe, weil es doch etwas später geworden war, als ich angenommen hatte." Ich brauchte einen Moment, bis bei mir durchgesickert war, was das bedeutete.

Ein ganzer Tag mit Jacob wartete auf mich.

Er hatte mittlerweile eine Nummer eingetippt und hielt sich das Handy ans Ohr. Ich grinste ihn an, drehte mich um und lehnte mich mit dem Rücken an ihn. Ich legte auch meinen Kopf zurück und schloss die Augen. Nach diesem Erlebnis war seine Wärme mehr als wohltuend. Eine Zeit lang vernahm ich nur seine gleichmäßigen Atemzüge und spürte wie sich seine Brust hob und senkte.

„Hi, Mom." sagte er und seine tiefe Stimme ließ dabei ein Brummen durch seinen Körper gehen. Es war ein ungewohntes, aber angenehmes Gefühl.

„Deswegen rufe ich an. Ich bin erst vor ner halben Stunde von Rachel fort. Ich fahr zu Dad runter und komm dann morgen Abend heim." Es war wieder einen Moment still, bis Jacob fast unhörbar seufzte.

„Ich fahr vorsichtig, Mom, versprochen." sagte er gelangweilt. Ich musste schmunzeln. Sie hatte wohl öfters etwas Angst um ihren ‚kleinen' Sprössling.

„Bye, Mom." sagte er und ich spürte, wie er das Handy kurz darauf zurück in die Hosentasche steckte. Er legte seine Hände an meine Arme und fuhr langsam an ihnen auf und ab.

„Ist dir kalt?" fragte er.

„Jetzt nicht mehr." antwortete ich und er lachte leicht.

„Bist du heute mit deinem Auto da?"

„Ja, wieso?"

„Dann bring ich dich hin, für alle Fälle." Das erinnerte mich an die unschönen Dinge, die noch vor wenigen Minuten stattgefunden hatten. Dabei kam es mir vor, als hätte ich bereits Stunden mit Jacob verbracht. In seiner Nähe fühlte ich mich einfach wohl. Wir verstanden uns so gut, er beschützte mich und ich vermisste ihn, wenn er nicht da war.

Seufzend öffnete ich meine Augen und Jacob schob mich behutsam von sich weg.

„Wo hast du geparkt?" fragte er, als ich mich zu ihm umdrehte.

„Ein Stück die Straße runter, bei der Bibliothek." antwortete ich und zeigte mit meiner Hand in die Richtung. Jacob schien einen Augenblick zu überlegen.

„Das ist ja nicht so weit, dann nehm ich mein Motorrad mit." Er hantierte kurz an seiner Maschine und schob sie dann neben mich.

„Wollen wir?" fragte er lächelnd und ich nickte nur. Jacob schob das Motorrad scheinbar ohne größere Anstrengung neben sich her, obwohl ich beim besten Willen nicht glauben konnte, dass es wirklich so leicht war, wie es bei ihm aussah. Ich betrachtete das etwas älter wirkende Motorrad. Es war fast ausschließlich schwarz mit wenigen silberfarbenen Metallteilen.

„Was für eins ist das?" fragte ich neugierig und Jacob sah mich leicht überrascht an.

„Du interessierst dich für Motorräder?" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Grade im Moment, ja." Wir lachten beide.

„Eine alte Harley. Ich hab sie schon lange, kann aber erst seit ein paar Monaten damit fahren. Ich musste fast alle Teile ersetzen, so heruntergekommen war sie."

„Du hast sie selbst repariert?" fragte ich erstaunt. Jacob grinste.

„Wenn man sich mit Autos auskennt, kann man nach etwas Übung fast alles reparieren."

„Wow." war der einzige Kommentar, den ich darauf noch geben konnte.

„Und du warst heute in der Bibliothek?" Ich nickte nur. „Für die Schule oder privat?" fragte er nach.

„Zu meinem Vergnügen. Ich musste ein paar Bücher zurückgeben und brauchte dringend neuen Lesestoff."

„Und was liest du so?" Überrascht sah ich zu ihm auf. Als er meinen Blick sah, schaute er fragend zurück. „Was?" Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Tut mir leid. Ich dachte nur,... Ich weiß nicht. Ich hatte dich nicht so eingeschätzt, dass du dich für Bücher interessierst." Ich zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern und Jacob musste lachen.

„Na ja, ehrlich gesagt lese ich hauptsächlich Fachbücher über Autos und Motorräder."

„War ja eigentlich nicht anders zu erwarten." sagte ich schmunzelnd und Jacob boxte mir leicht gegen die Schulter.

„Werd bloß nicht frech, Kleines."

„Tu ich nicht. Ich bin immer so." konterte ich und grinste. Jacob wollte mir erneut einen leichten Hieb verpassen, aber ich blieb einfach stehen und seine Faust stieß ins Leere. Ich musste über seinen verdatterten Gesichtsausdruck lachen.

„Na warte. Wenn ich dich in die Finger krieg." sagte er grinsend und stellte die Maschine ab. Ich ging bereits ein paar Schritte weg und als er sich umdrehte und los lief, rannte ich lachend vor ihm davon. Er jagte mich quer über die Straße, um Masten und Laternen herum, bis ich erschöpft aufgab. Jacob fasste mich und kitzelte mich durch, bis ich beinahe auf dem Boden lag vor Lachen. Er ließ von mir ab, stützte mich mit einer Hand und grinste.

„Gewonnen." sagte er nur und ich funkelte ihn gespielt eingeschnappt an.

„Das zählt nicht. Du bist viel größer als ich und damit auch um einiges schneller." Jacob zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich kann doch nichts dafür, dass du so ein Zwerg bist." sagte er frech. Überrascht und ein wenig verärgert sah ich ihn an. Es störte mich in keinster Weise, dass er mich Kleines nannte, aber Zwerg ging dann doch entschieden zu weit. Er schien mir anzusehen, dass ich darüber nicht sehr erfreut war und ehe ich etwas sagen konnte, schnappte er mich und trug mich halb über seine Schulter hängend zurück zum Motorrad.

„Hey! Spinnst du?!" rief ich, aber Jacob lachte nur leise. Er stellte mich wieder ab und lächelte.

„Tut mir leid." sagte er mit einem derart treudoofen Hundeblick, dass mein Ärger sofort verflogen war. Ich konnte einfach nicht sauer auf ihn sein. Ich seufzte kurz.

„Schon okay. Aber! Mach das nicht noch mal." sagte ich ernsthaft und Jacob nickte.

Wir gingen weiter in Richtung meines Trucks und unterhielten uns, über meine Buchvorlieben, seine Schwester und deren Tochter, unsere Freunde. Am Truck angekommen verabschiedeten wir uns voneinander, wenn auch nicht für lange Zeit.

„Dann komm ich dich morgen früh abholen, Kleines." sagte Jacob.

„Ich freu mich schon." Ich streckte meine Arme aus und er kam mir bereitwillig entgegen, so dass wir uns umarmen konnten.

„Ich fahr hinter dir her." sagte er noch.

„Bist du dir sicher? Mein Truck ist nicht gerade der Schnellste." Jacob schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Das macht mir nichts. Außerdem kann ich so den größten Teil der Fahrt sicher gehen, dass dir nichts passiert." sagte er neckisch. Ich verdrehte kurz meine Augen.

„Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich heute zum ersten Mal Auto fahre."

„Wir werden ja sehen." sagte er nur und setzte sich grinsend auf sein Motorrad. Kopfschüttelnd stieg ich in meinen Truck und fuhr los.

Fast die ganze Fahrt über sah ich Jacob im Rückspiegel. Er folgte mir bis zur Abfahrt zum Quileute-Reservat. Dort blendete er zum Gruß kurz auf und dann war er weg. Zuhause angekommen fragte mich Charlie, wie mein Tag war. Ich sagte ihm, dass ich zufällig Jacob getroffen hatte und wir morgen zusammen was unternehmen würden, bevor ich nach oben ging und mich schlafen legte.

Beim Einschlafen ließ ich den Tag noch mal Revue passieren, besonders die Momente mit Jacob, die seltsamerweise den größten Teil meiner Erinnerungen vereinnahmten, obwohl die Zeit, die ich mit ihm verbracht hatte, verhältnismäßig kurz war. Er war mir wichtig, ein Teil meines Lebens, auf den ich nicht verzichten wollte.

* * *

**_So, wer von euch hatte richtig getippt?_**

Bestimmt erschlagt ihr mich für dieses Kapitel...

Könnt ihr meiner Story jetzt schon zu 100 Reviews verhelfen? Büdde? *treudoof glotz*

Zur Erinnerung: Wers noch nicht getan hat, stimmt ab, ob ihr die FF auch aus Edwards POV wollt -s. meine Profilseite


	18. Auf dem Weg in den Abgrund

**_Disclaimer: Ich bin überzeugt, dass die Charas eines Tages mir gehören... wenn Schweine fliegen können._**

**_Ich bin gerührt, ehrlich! All eure Reviews lösen ein Glücksgefühl in mir aus, das nur mein Mann oder meine Tochter überbieten könnten. Ihr seid so lieb! Vielen, vielen, herzlichen Dank!_**

_**Da die Meisten unter euch wissen wollten, wo der Hint versteckt war:  
Bella kennt Edwards Motorrad. Wäre es seines gewesen, hätte sie wohl kaum folgendes gedacht:** '__Bitte lass es ein Mann sein'  
**Damit scheidet Edward aus und übrig bleibt eigentlich nur Jake. :)**_

**_WICHTIG:  
Für dieses Kapitel habe ich eine große Bitte.  
Bevor ihr anfangt zu lesen, geht auf _youtube_, ladet _Colorblind_ von _Counting Crows_, ABER nicht gleich anhören, sondern erst gegen Ende zuschalten, ich sag mal: nach dem Essen.  
Meine liebe Schwester 'Kojacket' hat es mir empfohlen für meine kleine Blockade. (Danke nochmal. :D )  
Ich höre beim Schreiben IMMER Musik, aber noch nie hat mich eines so bewegt und beeinflusst, wie dieses Lied. Wenn ihr dieses Kapitel 'fühlen' wollt, dann hört euch das dabei an. Es lohnt sich._**

**_Taschentücher bereithalten._**

* * *

**Auf dem Weg in den Abgrund**

Am nächsten Morgen wuselte ich wie eine Irre durchs ganze Haus. Renee und Charlie beobachteten mich dabei sichtlich amüsiert. Jacob wollte mir nicht verraten, was wir machen würden und so zog ich mich drei Mal um, bis ich das richtige Outfit gefunden hatte, hoffte ich. Eines wusste ich sicher: Wir würden mit seinem Motorrad fahren. Darauf freute ich mich besonders. Schon jetzt kribbelte alles in mir vor Aufregung, wenn ich nur daran dachte. Ich verschlang mein Frühstück regelrecht, denn ich war etwas spät dran. Jacob wollte in weniger als einer halben Stunde da sein. Ich kramte noch schnell meinen kleinen Rucksack aus dem Schrank im Flur. Er reichte gerade so für meinen Geldbeutel und ich würde ihn unterwegs nicht verlieren können. Dann schnappte ich mir eine wärmere Jacke und huschte zur Tür hinaus. Ich stand noch keine zehn Sekunden auf der Veranda, als Jacob die Straße entlang gefahren kam. Ich winkte ihm zu und ging zur Einfahrt runter. Seine Harley gab ein ziemlich lautes Grollen von sich, bevor das Motorengeräusch vollends erstarb, als er sie ausmachte. Er nahm den Helm ab und grinste mich an, während er abstieg. Ich ging auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn zur Begrüßung.

„Morgen, Kleines."

„Morgen, Jake."

„Du siehst gut aus." sagte er anerkennend. Ich trat einen Schritt zurück und grinste ihn an.

„Nicht anders als sonst." Jacob lachte kurz, langte hinter sich und hielt mir dann einen Helm entgegen.

„Wir sollten uns auf den Weg machen."

„Wo fahren wir denn jetzt hin?" fragte ich, während ich den Helm aufsetzte.

„Port Angeles, mal wieder. Ich hoffe, das macht dir nichts aus, aber wir haben mit Sicherheit Spaß, versprochen." sagte er leicht nervös. Ich musste lachen.

„Solange ich mit dir zusammen bin, wird es auf jeden Fall spaßig." versicherte ich ihm und setzte mich hinter ihn. Jacob klopfte mir kurz bestätigend auf mein Bein und ließ dann die Harley an. Das erschreckend laute Motorengeräusch ließ mich zusammenfahren. Ich rutschte näher an Jacob ran, festigte meinen Griff, um zu verhindern, dass ich abgeschüttelt wurde. Jacob gab mir ein Daumen-nach-oben-Zeichen, ich löste eine Hand aus der Umklammerung und ahmte es nach. Er nickte noch mal und gab Gas.

Es war... atemberaubend. Die Harley flog förmlich über die Straße. Ich genoss das Kribbeln, das sich langsam in mir ausbreitete, in meine Haarspitzen und bis in den kleinen Zeh. Ich spürte, wie der Wind an meinen Haaren zog, die aus dem Helm herausragten, spürte, wie er meine Jacke aufblähte. Ich schloss meine Augen und ließ dieses Gefühl der Freiheit vollständig von mir Besitz ergreifen. Dahintreiben,... fliegen,... Schwerelosigkeit,... keines der Worte traf es genau. Es war... eine Mischung aus allem... Unbeschreiblich.

Die Fahrt war schneller vorbei als ich erwartet hatte, zumindest kam es mir so vor. Wir waren etwas weniger als eineinhalb Stunden unterwegs, von denen ich aber höchstens zehn Minuten bewusst mitbekommen hatte. Den Rest der Fahrt war ich... abwesend. Als wäre mein Geist von meinem Körper gelöst gewesen.

Jacob hatte am Einkaufszentrum geparkt. Nachdem ich abgestiegen war und mich ausgiebig gestreckt hatte, um meine Muskeln zu lockern, sah ich ihn abwartend an. Er nahm mir den Helm ab, hängte beide an die Harley und drehte sich dann wieder grinsend zu mir. Ich wartete, aber er sagte nichts.

„Da wären wir." sagte ich leicht verwirrt und klatschte meine Hände locker aneinander. Jacob musterte mich, schien nachzudenken.

„Bummeln?" fragte er. Überrascht weiteten sich meine Augen. War das sein Ernst? So etwas hätte ich sonst nur von Angela oder Jessica erwartet. Ich brauchte einen Moment, bis ich antworten konnte.

„Klar, warum nicht?" Jacob grinste mich wieder an, nahm meine Hand und schlenderte ins Einkaufszentrum. Wir kamen zuerst an ein paar Klamottenläden vorbei, aber keiner von uns schien Interesse zu haben, sich etwas anzusehen, bis Jacob vor einem Sportgeschäft Halt machte.

„Können wir da rein?" fragte er und sah dabei so begeistert aus, wie ein dreijähriges Kind, dem man einen Lolli vor die Nase hielt. Ich nickte nur, unterdrückte dabei ein Lachen. Jacob ließ von meiner Hand ab, als wir den Laden betraten und wanderte durch die Regale mit den Laufschuhen. Ich sah mich selbst auch ein bisschen um. Ich hätte ein paar neue Wanderschuhe brauchen können, aber die hier waren mir alle zu teuer.

„Woooaah!" Ich musste schmunzeln und drehte mich zu Jacobs Stimme um. Er stand vor einem Regal mit Markenschuhen und hielt scheinbar ein besonders gutes Modell in Händen. Ich ging zu ihm rüber. Er drehte den Schuh in seinen Händen, betrachtete ihn von allen Seiten.

„Ich würde mein letztes Hemd dafür geben." murmelte er leicht abwesend. Ich sah nach dem kleinen Etikett, das an der Sohle klebte und war geschockt.

„Das würde dich mehr als alle deine Klamotten zusammen kosten." sagte ich locker dahin und wir beide lachten über meinen Kommentar. Er sah sich noch etwas länger um, fragte mich hier und da nach meiner Meinung, aber die war immer die Gleiche: zu teuer. Wir gingen raus, Jacob nahm erneut meine Hand, und bummelten weiter.

Nach ein paar weiteren uninteressanten Geschäften blieb ich vor einem Juwelier stehen. Ich selbst trug keinen Schmuck und machte mir eigentlich auch nichts daraus, aber wenn ich diese einzigartigen Stücke sah, konnte ich nicht anders, als sie bewundern. Jacob ging langsam mit mir von einem Schaufenster zum Nächsten. Es schien ihn nicht zu stören, dass ich völlig in diesen Anblick versunken war.

Ein Anhänger fesselte meine Aufmerksamkeit. Es war die Miniatur eines Adlers aus Silber. Seine Augen waren mit winzigen Saphiren bestückt. Er hatte seine Schwingen weit ausgestreckt, man konnte förmlich sehen wie der Wind sein Gefieder streifte. Es erinnerte mich an das Motorradfahren...

„Gefällt dir das?" fragte Jacob, sein Gesicht nur Zentimeter neben mir, als er den Adler betrachtete. Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er näher an das Schaufenster herangetreten war.

„Um, ja. Er sieht so lebendig aus... so frei." antwortete ich noch immer bezaubert von dem Schmuckstück.

„Stimmt. Der ist wirklich... was Besonderes." sagte Jacob und lächelte. Ob er an das selbe dachte, wie ich? Ich war mir fast sicher. Ich sah wieder den Adler an, musterte die genau herausgearbeiteten Details, mit denen er geschaffen wurde.

„Willst du ihn haben?" fragte Jacob völlig unvermittelt. Mein Blick wanderte zum ersten Mal zu dem kleinen Preisschild.

139,95 $.

_Um Himmels Willen!_

Geschockt starrte ich ein paar Mal von dem Anhänger zum Preisschild und wieder zurück. Tja, die Saphire und die Detailverliebtheit hatten offensichtlich ihren Preis. Ich seufzte tief. Er gefiel mir sehr und er wäre das erste Schmuckstück überhaupt, das ich gerne haben würde.

„Zu teuer." sagte ich wieder nur und wandte mich frustriert ab.

„Wirklich schade." sagte Jacob und ließ sich bereitwillig von mir weiterziehen. Ich wollte nicht noch mal etwas ansehen, das ich mir nicht leisten konnte.

Jacob schleifte mich noch in einen Handy-Laden und ich ihn in eine kleine Buchhandlung. Wir amüsierten uns herrlich. Jacob versuchte mir die Vor- und Nachteile verschiedener Handyhersteller und -modelle näher zu bringen, bis ich nach dem weiß der Kuckuck wievielten wild gestikulierend und vor mich hin bruddelnd den Laden verließ. So viel Information auf einmal und dann auch noch technischer Art hatte einfach keinen Platz in meinem Kopf. Jacob eilte mir lachend nach.

Ich dagegen war darum bemüht, Jacob von den Fachbüchern fern zu halten und ihn zu überreden, doch auch mal Jane Austens _Stolz und Vorurteil_ oder _Mansfield Park_ zu lesen, wobei er angewidert die Nase kraus zog. ‚_Mädchenbücher_' nannte er sie. Ich probierte es noch mit Stephen King, vielleicht traf Horror ja eher seinen Geschmack, aber auch da war er nicht begeistert. Er erzählte mir, er hätte _Es_ gelesen und fand es, ich zitiere, langweilig. Entweder markierte er nur den starken Mann oder war doch abgebrühter, als ich angenommen hatte. Mir hatte das Buch einiges an Überwindung abverlangt, bis ich es fertig lesen konnte. Zu guter Letzt blieb ich bei Kochbüchern hängen und schwärmte Jacob von den herrlichen Gerichten vor, die darin abgebildet waren. Ich konnte beinahe sehen, wie er mit jedem Wort mental mehr anfing zu sabbern, wie ein ausgehungerter Wolf, dem man ein Stück Fleisch vor die Nase legte, und ihn außerhalb der Reichweite ankettete. Ich lachte herzlich über seinen unbezahlbaren Gesichtsausdruck.

Ich sorgte mit meinen Erzählungen dafür, dass wir beide großen Hunger bekamen. Es war mittlerweile fast zwei Uhr Nachmittags, also suchten wir ein Lokal in der Nähe auf. Wir fanden ein kleines chinesisches Restaurant, das vielversprechend aussah. Wir wählten einen Platz am Fenster direkt zur Straße und setzten uns gegenüber in die bequemen Bänke. Die Kellnerin brachte uns, kaum dass wir saßen, die Karten und fragte nach Getränken. Das nannte ich mal prompte Bedienung. Jacob bestellte sich Cola und ich mir ein Wasser. Ich studierte die Speisekarte. Jede Menge Fleischgerichte, aber mir war heute eher nach vegetarisch.

„Hast du schon was gefunden?" fragte ich und sah Jacob an, während ich ein paar Seiten umblätterte. Und genau in diesem Moment, sah ich aus dem Augenwinkel jemanden draußen vorbeilaufen. Ich sah nur den Rücken oder zumindest erhielt ich einen kurzen Blick darauf, aber ich hätte schwören können, das ich das schon mal gesehen hatte. Ich versuchte, diesen Bilderfetzen zu rekonstruieren. Etwas schwarzes, etwas weißes und... etwas... rötliches?

„Ich kann mich noch nicht ganz entscheiden, aber ich tendiere zum Sükijaki." antwortete mir Jacob.

Die Tür ins Restaurant ging auf und ich hörte eine bekannte Stimme. Ich streckte meinen Kopf etwas und sah... Lauren. Sofort zog ich ihn wieder ein und versteckte mich hinter meiner Karte. Auf diese... _Schnepfe_ hatte ich keine Lust und ich wusste, würde sie mich sehen, wäre der schöne Tag mit Jacob vorbei. Sie würde uns wahrscheinlich zu Tode nerven.

„Ich liebe dieses Restaurant. Das Essen ist fantastisch." quäkte Lauren mit ihrer nasalen Stimme, die einem fast in den Ohren wehtat. So nah wie ihre Stimme war, war ich mir sicher, dass sie direkt an dem Tisch hinter Jacob Platz genommen hatte.

„Dann lass ich mich mal überraschen." antwortete eine männliche Stimme und mir blieb das Herz stehen.

Edward!

_Nein... nein... nein, nein. Nein! Nein! NEIN!_

Was hatte ich verbrochen, dass mich das Schicksal so strafte? Konnte ich nicht wenigstens einen Tag haben, ohne ständig an ihn erinnert zu werden, geschweige denn ihm über den Weg zu laufen? Völlig gedankenversunken saß ich da, bis ich Jacobs Hand an meiner spürte, die verkrampft an der Karte festhielt. Ich zuckte kurz zusammen und legte dann langsam die Karte auf den Tisch. Jacob sah mich besorgt an.

„Alles okay, Kleines?" fragte er, aber ich sah mit Sicherheit alles andere als okay aus. Ich versuchte den Kloß in meinem Hals runter zu schlucken, um ihm antworten zu können, aber das Einzige, was ich zustande brachte, war ein dahingehauchtes Ja. Jacob war natürlich nicht überzeugt und sah mich nachdenklich an.

„Du musst unbedingt das Hühnchen hier probieren, etwas Besseres gibt es nicht." hörte ich erneut Lauren und zuckte wieder leicht, aufgrund ihrer unangenehmen Stimme. Jacob legte seine Karte weg, setzte sich zu mir und legte mir einen Arm um die Schulter.

„Was ist los, Kleines?" sagte er mehr, als das er fragte. Ich schätzte, er ahnte, dass es mit unseren Tischnachbarn zusammenhing. Ich legte meinen Kopf an seine Brust, kuschelte mich an ihn ran, als ob das verhindern könnte, weiter mitanhören zu müssen, was nebenan vor sich ging.

„Möchtest du gehen?" flüsterte er mir zu. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. Ich wollte mir den Tag mit Jacob nicht verderben, zumindest nicht mehr, als ich es jetzt getan hatte. Seufzend richtete ich mich wieder auf.

„Würdest du mir einen Gefallen tun?" flüsterte ich zurück. Jacob nickte mir zu. „Bestellst du für mich mit?"

„Was möchtest du essen?" Ich öffnete die Karte und deutete auf das Gericht. Jacob nickte erneut und setzte sich wieder auf seine Seite. Ich hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, da ich keine Unterhaltung mit Jacob führte, aber meine Sorge, dass Edward mich hören und erkennen würde, war einfach zu groß. Und Jacob schien es glücklicherweise zu verstehen. Die Kellnerin brachte kurz darauf die Getränke und fragte nach den Bestellungen.

„Einmal Sükijaki und einmal Lot-Han-Zai." sagte Jacob mit sicherer Aussprache. Ich sollte ihn bei Gelegenheit darauf ansprechen, woher er das so gut konnte. Vielleicht hatte er nur schon öfters als ich chinesisch gegessen.

„Möchten Sie auch Glückskekse?" fragte die Kellnerin und Jacob sah mich fragend an. Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern, es war mir wirklich egal.

„Gern." antwortete Jacob und die Kellnerin wandte sich mit einem Nicken ab. Aber sie ging nicht zurück an die Theke, sondern einen Tisch weiter.

„Guten Tag. Was möchten Sie haben?" Ich bemühte mich, nicht weiter zuzuhören, indem ich aus dem Fenster sah und verzweifelt versuchte, meine Aufmerksamkeit den Passanten draußen zu widmen.

„Eine Cola light und das Hühnchen Chop Sui." sagte Lauren.

„Eine Tasse Kaffee, schwarz, bitte. Und ich müsste mir dann erst die Karte ansehen." Eindeutig Edwards Stimme. Ich würde sie unter Tausenden heraushören. Ich schloss kurz meine Augen und schüttelte leicht meinen Kopf. Wie konnte man dieser unsagbar schönen Stimme _nicht _lauschen?

„Also, du weißt ja, dass ich Vorsitzende im Komitee bin und ich muss einfach deine Liedliste wissen, denn um ehrlich zu sein, du bist die Nummer Eins an der Schule, absolut angesagt und absolut... heiß... alle Jungs tragen, was du trägst, sagen, was du sagst und hören, was du hörst, deshalb _muss_ ich deinen Musikgeschmack wissen, damit auf dem Frühlingsball auch nur Topmusik läuft." plapperte Lauren an einem Stück und das ohne einmal Luft zu holen, zumindest hatte es sich so angehört.

„Können wir das nach dem Essen besprechen?" Edward klang leicht... wie sollte ich es ausdrücken... angepisst? Ich musste schmunzeln. Immerhin hatte er weitaus weniger angenehme Gesellschaft als ich. Ich sah Jacob an und lächelte frei heraus. Ja, mit ihm war ich tausendmal besser dran. Jacob schien etwas überrascht, ob meiner unerwarteten Reaktion, lächelte mich dann aber auch an und zwinkerte mir zu. Ich konnte mir ein leichtes Kichern nicht verkneifen.

„Langweile ich dich?" hörte ich Laurens traurige Stimme. _Mit Sicherheit._

„Nicht doch." Diesen Tonfall kannte ich nur zu gut. Mein Magen zog sich verkrampft zusammen. Edward hatte ihn gegenüber den Zwillingen verwendet und... auch bei mir. "Ich könnte mir keine bessere Gesellschaft wünschen." säuselte er ihr entgegen.

Ich spürte wie die Wut in mir aufstieg. Ich hatte doch Recht. Er war keinen Deut wert. Schon gar nicht, wenn er sich mit Lauren einließ. Er war noch immer hinter jedem Rockzipfel her. Er hasste mich also nicht, weil ich ihm keine Chance gegeben hatte, eine andere Seite an ihm kennen zu lernen, sondern, weil er mich nicht haben konnte, weil ich wohl bisher die Einzige war, die ihn erfolgreich abgewiesen hatte.

Finster starrte ich auf die Tischplatte, bis ich Jacobs Hand auf meiner sah. Ich schaute fragend zu ihm auf, er schien wieder leicht besorgt und schüttelte dann kurz seinen Kopf. Er wollte nicht, dass ich so düstere Gedanken hatte und ich wusste, dass es nichts brachte, über Edwards Verhalten zu grübeln, schon gar nicht, wenn ich gerade mit Jacob zusammen war.

Zum Glück kam in diesem Moment die Kellnerin und brachte unser Essen. Mein vegetarisches Gericht roch schon sehr lecker und mit einem freundlichen Grinsen zu Jacob, das er erwiderte, begann ich zu essen. Da die Kellnerin wenige Minuten später auch Laurens und Edwards Bestellungen brachte, konnte ich wenigstens in aller Ruhe zu Ende essen, ohne von deren Geplapper gestört zu werden.

Als ich pappsatt war und mein Besteck zur Seite legte, sah ich Jacob an, der schon vor mir fertig geworden war. Er grinste nur und hielt dann seinen Glückskeks in der Hand wedelnd hoch. Ich kicherte wieder kurz und nahm dann meinen, brach ihn auseinander und schälte den kleinen Papierstreifen aus der einen Hälfte heraus. Ich sah noch mal kurz zu Jacob, der interessiert seine Nachricht studierte und widmete mich dann meiner Glücksbotschaft.

_'Folge der Stimme deines Herzens. Sie wird dich zu deinem Glück führen.'_

Das war ganz und gar nicht die Art von Botschaft, die ich jetzt gebraucht hätte. Ärgerlich verzog ich mein Gesicht und starrte das Papier an, als ob sich, wenn ich nur lange genug wartete, die Botschaft ändern würde.

„Sag mal, Eddie, ich hab gehört, du warst mit Bella zusammen?" hörte ich Lauren sagen und erstarrte für einen Moment. Dann sah ich langsam, vorsichtig auf zu Jacob, der allerdings nachdenklich seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite gedreht hatte, als ob er besser hören wollte, was die beiden redeten und vor sich auf den Tisch sah.

„Wenn du das sagst..." antwortete Edward völlig gleichgültig. Meine Hände, die noch immer den Papierstreifen hielten, fingen an zu zittern, nicht aus Angst, sondern weil langsam die Wut zurückkehrte und ich mich bemühte, sie nicht die Oberhand gewinnen zu lassen.

„Oh, ich habe mich nur gefragt, warum ein Mann, wie du, sich mit einem Mädchen, wie ihr, abgegeben hat..." Laurens Tonfall wurde an genau der richtigen Stelle abfällig. Gespannt erwartete ich seine Antwort. Aber zunächst vernahm ich nur das leichte Klirren von Porzellan, dann eine schier nie endende Stille und erneut das Klirren. Edward musste von seinem Kaffee getrunken haben.

„Lauren." säuselte er ihren Namen und mir lief es eiskalt den Rücken runter. Das war schlimmer als jede Folter. „Willst du wirklich über dieses unbedeutende Mädchen sprechen? Wir haben wesentlich Besseres zu tun, als unsere kostbare Zeit damit zu verschwenden."

Da mein Blick noch immer auf Jacob gerichtet war, konnte ich sehen, wie er überrascht seinen Blick auf mich richtete, aber entscheidender war, dass ich die Wut nicht länger zurückhalten konnte. Ich sah, wie meine Sicht leicht verschwamm, als mir die ersten Tränen über die Wangen liefen. In einer schnellen Bewegung war die Glücksbotschaft in zwei Teile zerrissen und ich aufgestanden, auf dem Weg zu Edwards Tisch. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich wie Jacob mich entgeistert anstarrte. Ich war mir sicher, dass er ahnte, was ich vorhatte. Und im nächsten Moment, sah ich Edward, der sichtlich überrascht war. Lauren saß direkt auf der Bank hinter Jacob und Edward ihr gegenüber. Ich funkelte ihn an, mein Zorn hatte mich völlig in der Gewalt.

„Ich war also unbedeutend, ja?!!" schrie ich ihn an. „Es nicht einmal wert, dass du über mich redest, wo du doch soviel Zeit investiert hast, damit ich endlich mit dir ausgehe!!" Edwards Miene wurde mit jedem Wort aus meinem Mund düsterer.

„Du hast es mir ja nicht gerade einfach gemacht!" sagte er ärgerlich.

„Oh, nur weil ich mich nicht auf jeden dahergelaufenen Trottel einlasse, bin ich Zeitverschwendung!!" schrie ich erneut.

Edward stand auf, sah mich direkt an und er schien fast so zornig zu sein wie ich.

„Du schimpfst mich einen Trottel, weißt aber _gar nichts_ über mich! Da hätte ich mir diese Tortur echt sparen können!" giftete er mich an.

Er war also wirklich nie an mir interessiert. Einen Augenblick war ich erstarrt, geschockt, unfähig erneut etwas zu sagen. Und exakt in diesem Augenblick sah ich wieder die Stunden vor mir, die ich mit ihm im Krankenhaus zugebracht hatte. Ich hatte ihn in seinen verletzlichsten Momenten erlebt, ihn... gerettet...

Ich hatte keine Kontrolle mehr über mich. Meine Hand bewegte sich ganz von alleine, holte aus und sauste direkt auf ihn nieder. Mit einem lauten Klatschen verpasste ich ihm die zweite Ohrfeige seit wir uns kannten.

„Du... du... Vollidiot!! Ich fasse es nicht, dass ich vierundzwanzig Stunden an dich vergeudet habe!! Du warst nicht eine einzige Sekunde davon wert!!" Ich ließ ihn stehen mit seinem unergründlichen Blick und marschierte nach draußen. Ich wollte ihn nicht länger sehen.

Ich blieb wenige Schritte vor der Tür stehen, richtete meinen Blick zunächst gen Himmel, bevor ich die Augen schloss. Nach endlosen Sekunden sah ich schließlich zurück zum Eingang, aber meine Augen kamen nie soweit. Durch das Fenster sah ich, wie Jacob vor Edward stand und mit ihm redete oder auf ihn einredete. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war nicht verärgert, lediglich ernsthaft. Von Edward sah ich nur den Rücken und seine Hände, die zu Fäusten geballt neben seinem Körper hingen. Dann ging Jacob an ihm vorbei, zu mir nach draußen. Er sah mich kurz traurig an, bevor er mich in die Arme nahm. Bereitwillig ließ ich mich von ihm trösten. Ich schlang meine Arme fest um seine Mitte.

„Bella." sagte er nur. Es war das erste Mal, dass er meinen Namen benutzte und ich fühlte mich gleich um einiges besser. Er gab mir immer so viel Geborgenheit. Ich wollte ihn am liebsten nie mehr loslassen.

„Lass uns gehen." sagte er, schob mich ein Stück von sich, legte mir aber gleich einen Arm über die Schulter und führte mich die Straße entlang.

* * *

**_Was soll ich da noch sagen..._**


	19. Folgenschwerer Fehler

**_Disclaimer: Zu meinem Missfallen gehört mir noch immer keiner der Charas und das wird wohl auch so bleiben._**

**_WOOHOOOOOO! Mal wieder! Unglaublich, toll, klasse, einzigartig! Genau das beschreibt euch alle, die mir so dolle reviewen und fleißig lesen. Dank euch haben wir die 100 Reviews geknackt und auch schon über 3500 Hits erreicht! Super vielen Dank!!_**

**_Noch ein Woohoo! Ich hab meine letzten Prüfungen hinter mir und damit (endlich) meine Ausbildung abgeschlossen. *riesigfreu*  
Und wisst ihr, was mir so richtig auf den Sack geht? (wenn ich denn einen hätte xD)  
Nur ein lausiger Punkt mehr und ich hätte eine 1 (!!) als Gesamtdurchschnittsnote.  
Wie unfair ist das denn?? *grummel*_**

**_Ein weiteres Woohoo für die unglaubliche Länge dieses Kapitels. Selbst ohne meine ewige Ansprache (sorry dafür) ergibt es 3900 Worte!_**

**_And last but not least: Hiermit möchte ich ganz lieb _HaylesHayles_ danken, die mir ein Kapitel ihrer wundervollen Story '_Well, that's life_' gewidmet hat. Ich könnt dich knutschen, bis du schielst! xD  
Ihr müsst ihre großartige FF unbedingt mal lesen!_**

**_Das wars dann für dieses Kap. Viel Vergnügen!_**

* * *

**Folgenschwerer Fehler**

Jacob brachte mich nach diesem Erlebnis direkt nach Hause. Er sprach das Thema unterwegs nicht an und ich war dankbar dafür. Ich wollte unsere gemeinsamen Stunden nicht schon enden lassen, aber andererseits war ich froh, dass ich etwas Zeit zum Nachdenken haben würde. In der Einfahrt nahm mich Jacob noch mal fest in seine Arme.

„Wenn du jemanden zum reden brauchst, ruf mich an, auch wenn es mitten in der Nacht ist." sagte er leise. Dann trat er einen Schritt zurück, sah mir fest in die Augen, sein Blick war traurig, und beugte sich zu mir runter. Er gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn und sah mich wieder an. Er öffnete seinen Mund ein wenig, schien etwas sagen zu wollen, aber seine Lippen bewegten sich nur ganz leicht, als ob er die richtigen Worte suchte. Schließlich nahm er mich einfach nur wieder fest in seine starken Arme und so standen wir eine Zeit lang.

„Du bist jemand ganz Besonderes, Bella. Lass dir von niemandem was anderes einreden." flüsterte er mir zu. Bis zu diesem Moment hatte ich meine Gefühle unter Kontrolle, aber diese Worte ließen den Damm brechen. Die Tränen strömten mir übers Gesicht und ich schluchzte in seinen Armen. Ich fing an zu zittern und hätte er mich nicht so fest gehalten, wäre ich wohl zusammengebrochen. Jacob nahm mich auf seine Arme und trug mich zum Haus. Ich legte meine Arme um seinen Hals, kuschelte mich fest an ihn und ließ meinen Tränen weiterhin freien Lauf. Es war mir egal, was meine Eltern denken würden. Ich hörte, wie Jacob klopfte und dann die Tür aufging. Ich vernahm Renees besorgte Stimme, ihre genauen Worte jedoch gingen in meinen Schluchzern unter.

Ich fühlte mich furchtbar leer, fast schon einsam, wenn Jacob nicht gewesen wäre. Die ganze Zeit über hatte ich noch einen Funken Hoffnung gehegt, mich an die unwahrscheinlichste Möglichkeit geklammert, nur damit Edward sie jetzt mit Füssen trat. Nur einen Moment der Reue und ich hätte ihm sein Verhalten verziehen. Ein Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl, damit ich wusste, dass es nicht sein Ernst war. Doch stattdessen sah ich nur Wut und Hass in seinen Augen. Er hatte mir deutlich gesagt, dass das ganze nur ein Theater war, noch dazu eines, das... eine Qual für ihn war. Es fühlte sich an, als würde ich auseinandergerissen werden...

Ich spürte, dass Jacob mich auf einem Bett abgesetzt hatte und mich losließ, aber ich war noch nicht bereit, ihn gehen zu lassen. Ich brauchte seine Wärme jetzt mehr denn je. Eisern hielt ich mich an ihm fest, selbst auf seinen Versuch hin, meine Arme von ihm zu lösen. Ich konnte ihn seufzen hören und dann erneut Renees Stimme, gefolgt von Jacobs, die sich sogleich als dieses wohlige Brummen in seinem Körper ausbreitete. Jacob nahm mich wieder in die Arme, setzte mich auf seinem Schoß ab und hielt mich einfach nur. Ich war dankbar dafür, dass er bei mir blieb, mich jetzt nicht alleine ließ.

Das Schicksal war grausam zu mir. Noch nie hatte ich mich für einen Jungen interessiert und der Erste, den ich nach langem hin und her wollte, musste ausgerechnet so ein...

Nicht einmal jetzt konnte ich schlecht von ihm denken. Er hatte eine unglaubliche Wirkung auf das weibliche Geschlecht und bei mir hatte sie umso härter zugeschlagen, da ich ihn zunächst abgewiesen hatte. Ich war mir fast sicher, dass bisher kein anderes Mädchen so für ihn empfunden hatte, wie ich es tat. Und genau deshalb war es so schwer für mich, dass er nicht interessiert war... _nie_ interessiert war...

--

Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich wach war oder träumte, aber Jacob war bei mir.

"Schlaf gut, Kleines. Morgen sieht die Welt schon ganz anders aus. Du bist ein starkes Mädchen und ich... bin immer für dich da." flüsterte er mir zu und ich spürte erneut seine Lippen, die ganz sanft den äußersten Winkel meines Mundes berührten, gefolgt von seiner warmen Hand, die vorsichtig meine Wange streichelte.

--

Wie ich meine Augen wieder aufschlug, war es stockfinstere Nacht. Ich tastete vorsichtig meine Umgebung ab und erkannte mein Bett unter mir. Zielsicher griff ich nach dem Wecker auf meinem Nachttisch. Er zeigte mir, dass wir gerade mal vier Uhr morgens hatten. Ich musste in Jacobs Armen eingeschlafen sein. Vorsichtig setzte ich mich auf und versuchte, mir die salzigen Reste der Tränen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. Wie ich nur kurz an die Ursache der Tränen dachte, fiel wieder der ganze Schmerz über mich herein. Als ob mich diese Leere von innen auffressen würde, quälte sie mich so sehr, dass ich meine Arme fest um mich schlang, um mich vor einem Zusammenbruch zu bewahren. Mein Herz jedoch war längst in tausende Scherben zersprungen, die ihrerseits ihre scharfen Kanten in meine Brust rammten. Nie zuvor hatte ich so etwas durchstehen müssen...

Ich wusste, dass es nur einen Ausweg gab. Vorsichtig ließ ich zu, dass sich die Truhe in meinem Bewusstsein öffnete, nur ganz kurz erhaschte ich die Gefühle dieses einen Kusses, bevor ich allen Schmerz mit dazu packte und sie wieder säuberlich verschloss. Jedoch hatte diese Aktion Spuren hinterlassen. Nie wieder würde ich das fühlen können. Ich spürte das warme Nass, das mir die Wangen hinablief. Obwohl es viel zu früh war und ich mit Sicherheit Renee wecken würde, begab ich mich ins Bad, um zu duschen. Ich musste die Erlebnisse des vergangenen Tages von mir spülen.

Ich ließ das heiße, dampfende Wasser über mich laufen wie einen Sturzbach. Ich war gar nicht so sehr darauf bedacht mich zu waschen, als vielmehr mit dem Geräusch des plätschernden Wassers, die Stimmen in meinem Kopf zu übertönen. Einfach abschalten, alles ausblenden, mich nicht dieser Realität stellen müssen, mehr wollte ich nicht. Ich hätte wohl noch ewig so verharrt, wenn nicht langsam das Wasser kalt wurde. Eilig wusch ich mir noch die Haare und packte mich dann in ein dickes Badetuch.

Ich war noch keine zehn Sekunden aus der Dusche gestiegen, als es leise an der Tür klopfte. Ich antwortete nicht, aber sie ging dennoch auf und Renee trat ein. Sie kam auf mich zu und nahm mich in ihre Arme, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Mir war wieder nach weinen zumute, aber wie es schien, war der Quell meiner Tränen versiegt. Wir standen eine halbe Ewigkeit da, bis sich Renee doch entschied etwas zu sagen.

„Du hast einen großartigen Freund, mein Schatz. Jacob ist bis kurz vor Mitternacht geblieben, um über dich zu wachen. Er hat sich genauso große Sorgen gemacht, wie wir." Beim Gedanken an Jacob sprang unwillkürlich ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen. Ja, er war wirklich großartig, so verständnisvoll, so lieb, so einzigartig.

„Ich mach uns eine große Tasse heiße Schokolade. Was hältst du davon?" fragte Renee. Genau wie früher, als ich noch zehn oder so war. Da hatte sie mir auch immer eine gemacht, wenn ich schlecht drauf war. Ich löste mich aus ihrer Umarmung und lächelte sie freundlich an.

„Liebend gern." Renee strahlte förmlich und eilte aus dem Bad hinunter in die Küche. Ich wusste, dass ich ihr damit eine Freude machte und außerdem wäre ein heißes Getränk jetzt gar nicht verkehrt. Ich trocknete mich ab und schlüpfte in ein paar bequeme Sachen. Um mich für die Schule zu richten, war es eh noch zu früh. Schon auf der Treppe kam mir der köstlich frische Geruch von dampfender Schokolade entgegen. Renee saß in ihrem Morgenmantel am Küchentisch und hielt bereits ihre Tasse in beiden Händen. Sie lächelte mir aufmunternd zu. Ich setzte mich ihr gegenüber und legte meine Hände vorsichtig an meine Tasse.

„Bella, Schatz." begann sie und ich sah zu ihr auf. „Ich schätze, du willst nicht darüber sprechen, aber ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen. So habe ich dich noch nie gesehen und Jacob wollte nicht sagen, was passiert ist. Er meinte nur, dass ein anderer Junge Schuld daran hat und dass es an dir liegt, mehr dazu zu sagen." Sie sah mich abwartend an, ich seufzte und senkte meinen Blick auf die Tasse.

„Mom, es spielt keine Rolle mehr. Ich hab... einen Schlussstrich gezogen. Für mich ist die Sache erledigt." sagte ich leise. Renee streckte eine Hand zu mir und legte sie an meine. Ich sah wieder auf in ein sorgenvolles, trauriges Gesicht.

„Der Einzige, der in Frage kommt, ist dieser Edward, richtig?" Ich war etwas überrascht. Das Letzte mal, dass sie ihn gesehen hatte oder wir über seinen Namen sprachen, lag schon einige Wochen zurück. Sie wusste, dass sie Recht hatte auch ohne, dass ich etwas sagte. Mein Zögern hatte mich verraten. Sie lächelte mich leicht an, zog ihre Hand zurück und nahm wieder einen Schluck aus der Tasse. Ich tat es ihr gleich, bevor meine Schokolade kalt werden würde.

„Weißt du..." setzte sie an, verstummte dann und ich sah fragend zu ihr auf. Ihr Blick war über mich hinweg ins Nichts gerichtet, sie wirkte nachdenklich. „Als ich ihn bei uns gesehen habe, du erinnerst dich, am Tag nach eurem Essen, da dachte ich, dass du ihm wirklich sehr wichtig sein musst, wenn er sich dafür mit Charlie anlegt." Ich wollte darauf etwas erwidern, aber sie stoppte mich, noch ehe ich nur ein Wort sagen konnte.

„Nein, warte, hör mir zu. Hör mir einfach nur zu. Charlie will nicht, dass du das weißt, aber ich finde, du hast ein Recht darauf. An dem Tag im Lodge, als Charlie Mr. Whitters befragt hat, hat dieser ausgesagt, dass Edward, schon als er zur Tür reinkam, nach dir gefragt hätte. Mr. Whitters hatte ihm immer wieder gesagt, dass du noch nicht da seiest, aber gleich kommen würdest und irgendwie muss dann alles aus dem Ruder gelaufen sein. Jedenfalls, was ich sagen wollte, egal, was zwischen euch vorgefallen sein mag, ich glaube wirklich, dass er –"

„Sag es nicht, Mom!" unterbrach ich sie und sprang auf. Ich wollte nicht sauer auf sie sein, aber ihr Gerede brachte mich nicht weiter. Ich wollte das nicht hören. Er hatte mich zurückgewiesen, ganz eindeutig. Daran konnten auch ihre Worte nichts ändern. Wahrscheinlich war es nur Zufall, dass er meinen Namen sagte. Er war doch total betrunken...

Nein! Ich wollte mich nicht daran erinnern, durfte mich nicht erinnern! Ich rannte nach oben in mein Zimmer, hörte unterwegs noch Renee, die mich um Verzeihung bat und dass ich doch mit ihr reden sollte, aber ich verschloss die Tür hinter mir und warf mich auf mein Bett. Wieder schoben sich die Bilder vor meine Augen, wie er im Lodge stand, völlig verloren, seine Augen so leer, genauso... wie ich mich jetzt fühlte. Die Scherben meines Herzens stachen wieder auf mich ein und ich schlang verzweifelt meine Arme um mich. Nein, so wie ich, hatte er sich nie gefühlt, und schon gar nicht wegen mir...

--

Ich lag noch lange zusammengekauert auf meinem Bett. Als ich mich endlich aufrichtete und auf die Uhr sah, war es Zeit mich für die Schule zu richten. Ich hatte mich wieder so weit im Griff, dass ich zuversichtlich war, die Stunden neben Edward durchzustehen. Ohne darauf zu achten, nahm ich etwas aus dem Schrank und zog es an. Es war mir mehr als egal, wie ich aussah. Fast wie in Trance packte ich meine Schulsachen zusammen, ging wieder nach unten und direkt zur Türe raus. Ich gab Renee keine weitere Gelegenheit, nur ein Wort mit mir zu reden. Ich bekam gar nicht richtig mit, wie ich zur Schule fuhr und Richtung Klassenzimmer lief.

Das Erste, das ich wieder deutlich wahrnahm, war Edward, der bereits an unserem Tisch saß. Ich folgte Angela bis in unsere Reihe, ging an Edward vorbei und setzte mich. Er hatte die ganze Zeit auf den Tisch vor sich gesehen, völlig gleichgültig, ausdruckslos und auch jetzt, da ich saß, rührte er sich nicht. Um erst gar nicht in Versuchung zu kommen, ihn zu beobachten, drehte ich mich mehr Richtung Fenster und starrte die Wolkendecke draußen an.

Als ich meinen Namen hörte sah ich wieder zur Tafel, vor der Mr. Mason stand und mich kritisch ansah. Mir war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass er das Zimmer betreten hatte. Ich warf einen schnellen Blick auf meine Uhr. Die Stunde war schon fast zur Hälfte vorbei. Ich gab eine kurze Entschuldigung von mir, da ich seine Frage nicht beantworten konnte, ich hatte sie ja nicht einmal gehört, und versuchte dann, soweit als möglich dem Unterricht zu folgen. Mit dem Läuten drehte ich mich wieder Richtung Fenster und packte meine Sachen zusammen. Eigentlich hatte ich erwartet, dass Edward inzwischen den Raum verlassen hatte, aber als ich aufstand, saß er noch immer statuenhaft auf seinem Platz. Ich beachtete ihn nicht weiter, ging an ihm vorbei, nach draußen und auf zur nächsten Stunde.

Der Vormittag schleppte sich dahin, aber ich machte mir nichts daraus. Wie ich die Cafeteria betrat sah ich Mike und Jessica, die ganz aufgeregt zu sein schienen und Ben und Angela, die völlig entsetzt die anderen Zwei anstarrten. Ich ging zu ihnen rüber, setzte mich und sah die Vier, die ihre Haltung noch immer nicht geändert hatten, neugierig an.

„Was ist los?" fragte ich in die Runde. Alle Vier wandten ihren Blick mir zu. Angela war die Erste, die sprach.

„Das musst du dir anhören, Bella. Ich glaube, das ist wirklich wichtig." sagte sie leise vor sich hin. Ich wartete, aber niemand schien noch etwas sagen zu wollen.

„Was denn?" fragte ich fast schon ungeduldig. Die Drei fixierten Mike, also tat ich es ihnen gleich und sah Mike fragend an.

„Na schön, dann erzähl ich's halt noch mal." sagte er und holte dann tief Luft. Er sah mich direkt an, die anderen kannten ja die Geschichte schon und ich wartete begierig darauf, dass er anfing. Wenn sogar Angela daran interessiert war, musste es wirklich eine besondere Geschichte sein.

„Jess und ich waren nach Politik auf dem Weg zur Cafeteria. Wie kamen an einen Flur, vor dem sich schon einige andere Schüler versammelt hatten und in die Abzweigung starrten. Also haben wir natürlich auch nachgesehen, was so interessant war. Und jetzt kommts." Mike machte eine Pause und sah kurz alle an. Die Spannung war fast unerträglich.

„Cullen hatte Matt mit beiden Händen fest am Kragen gepackt, gegen die Wand gedrückt und sah extrem wütend aus. Matt starrte Cullen fast genauso an. Steve, Jack und Norman standen etwas abseits und beobachteten das Ganze nur."

Mike machte erneut eine Pause und alle Vier sahen jetzt gespannt zu mir. Ich jedoch war unfähig etwas zu sagen, zu tun, auch nur irgendeine Reaktion von mir zu geben. Eine solche Geschichte hatte ich nicht erwartet.

„Jedenfalls, als wir grade dazu kamen, sagte Matt: _‚Ich dachte, du hast das abgehakt. Wir wollten auch ein bisschen Spaß.'_ Der klang extrem sauer. Und was auch immer die Zwei vorher gesagt hatten, _das_ musste das Fass zum überlaufen gebracht haben. Cullen holte aus und schlug ihm voll in die Seite. Matt schrie auf und fiel zu Boden, wo er kurz vor Schmerzen gekrümmt liegen blieb. Die anderen Drei standen total geschockt daneben. Cullen stellte dann seinen Fuß direkt auf Matts Brust und muss wohl ziemlich viel Gewicht darauf gelegt haben, weil Matt wieder kurz aufschrie und Cullen entsetzt anstarrte. Ich glaube, so viel Angst hatte Matt noch nie wie in diesem Moment. Und dann beugte sich Cullen zu ihm runter, der sah vielleicht wütend aus, als ob er mit seinem Blick alles um ihn rum in Brand setzten könnte. Na ja, also dann beugte er sich runter und sagte..."

Mike machte wieder eine dramatische Pause und in meinem Kopf drehte sich bereits alles.

„_'Du mieses Stück Scheiße! Wenn du es noch mal wagst, nur daran zu denken, ihr ein Haar zu krümmen, bring ich dich eigenhändig um!'_ Damit wandte Cullen sich ab und ging ein paar Schritte weiter, bis er abrupt stehen blieb. Am Ende des Flurs stand der Direx. Er musste die letzten paar Minuten voll mitbekommen haben. Er hatte die Arme in die Hüften gestemmt. _‚Mein Büro! Sofort!'_ brüllte er fast schon. Die Drei anderen halfen Matt auf die Beine. Tja und dann blieb ihnen nichts weiter als dem Direx zu folgen." schloss Mike seine Erzählung ab.

Alle Augen waren auf mich gerichtet. Ich vermutete, dass sie ein kurzes Statement erwarteten. Aber ich war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, das eben gehörte zu verarbeiten. Ich konnte mir genau vorstellen, wie Edward Matt gepackt hatte, wie er ihn schlug, wie er ihn ansah...

„Es ging um ein Mädchen." brach Jessica ganz aufgeregt die Stille, als ob ich das nicht schon selbst bemerkt hätte. Viel schlimmer war, dass ich fürchtete, dass es um... mich ging....

Aber das konnte unmöglich sein. Warum sollte sich Edward für _mich_ einsetzen? Warum sollte ihm etwas daran liegen, ob Matts versuchte Schandtat erfolgreich gewesen war oder nicht? Es _musste_ um jemand anderen gehen...

„Da kommen sie." riss mich Angela aus meinen Gedanken und wie ich sie ansah, war ihr Blick auf den Eingang der Cafeteria gerichtet. Ich wandte mich um und sah Edward, der vorneweg mit äußerst finsterem Gesichtsausdruck auf seinen üblichen Tisch zuhielt, gefolgt von den anderen Vieren, die mit hängendem Kopf und leicht ängstlichem Ausdruck hinterher trotteten.

„Was hat Matt denn mit seiner Nase angestellt?" konnte ich Ben neben mir flüstern hören.

„Das ist mir vorhin gar nicht aufgefallen." flüsterte Mike zurück. Ich schenkte Matt keinerlei Beachtung, ich wusste genau, was seiner Nase widerfahren war, sondern konzentrierte mich auf Edward. Und dann kam Lauren in mein Blickfeld, die auf die Gruppe zu eilte.

„Eddie, oh, Eddie, was hat er denn –"

„Zisch ab!!" giftete Edward sie an, noch ehe sie zu Ende gesprochen hatte. Lauren war mindestens so überrascht wie ich, mit welcher Härte er das gesagt hatte. Edward marschierte weiter, ließ Lauren geschockt stehen und setzte sich schließlich. Die anderen Vier ebenfalls, ließen aber so viel Abstand wie möglich zu Edward.

„Bin gleich wieder da." flüsterte Mike fast schon geheimnisvoll, stand auf und begab sich zu Tyler an den Tisch. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass es in der ganzen Cafeteria bis auf wenige geflüsterte Gespräche mucksmäuschenstill war. Ich sah mich kurz um. So gut wie alle Augen waren auf Edward gerichtet. Und dann sah ich Tyler selbst, der sich den Fünfen näherte. Gespannt verfolgte ich, was sich ereignen würde.

Tyler redete offenbar völlig gelassen auf sie ein, grinste dabei sogar leicht. Ich sah außerdem, dass Jack und Steve ihm antworteten, mit vorsichtigen Blicken zu Edward. Scheinbar waren sie darum bemüht, nichts Falsches zu sagen. Edward rührte sich währenddessen keinen Millimeter, starrte weiter finster vor sich hin. Kurz darauf kam Tyler zurück, setzte sich an seinen Platz und ich sah, wie Mike aufgeregt mit ihm tuschelte.

Ich wandte meinen Blick wieder Edward zu. Wenn Lauren als mögliches Mädchen ausschied, dann blieb... nur noch ich. Oder war Edward außer mit den Zwillingen, die ja nicht mehr da waren, noch mit jemandem aus? Einem Mädchen, dem Matt vielleicht auch an diesem Wochenende begegnet war? Wenn ich nur mehr Infos gehabt hätte, könnte ich eventuell ausschließen, dass _ich_ dieses betreffende Mädchen war.

Ich hörte wie sich Mike wieder zu uns setzte und drehte mich zu ihm um. Er grinste frei heraus.

„Und?" fragte Ben sichtlich neugierig. Mike sah uns nacheinander an.

„Cullen muss ab heute eine Woche Nachsitzen." verkündete er und es schien ihn sehr zu amüsieren.

„Und die anderen?" fragte ich und es war das erste Mal, dass ich seit Mikes Erzählung sprach. Edward hatte doch mit Sicherheit die Gründe für sein Verhalten dargelegt und auch, wenn ich lieber nicht glauben wollte, dass es um die Sache mit mir ging, so musste dieser Grund doch ausreichend sein, um Matt und die anderen ebenfalls zu bestrafen. Aber Mike zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Nichts." sagte er nur und mir blieb fast die Luft weg. Nichts? Hatte Edward sie auch noch in Schutz genommen? Das würde jedenfalls deren Zurückhaltung erklären. Sie wussten, dass sie ihm etwas schuldig waren, da er sie nicht verpfiffen hatte und fürchteten jetzt umso mehr, dass er sie mit nur einer Kleinigkeit dran kriegen konnte.

Aber warum hatte Edward nichts gesagt? Wenn er so wütend auf Matt war, hätte er sie erst recht verpfeifen müssen. Warum bloß? Mein Kopf drohte unter diesen Fragen zu platzen. Das alles ergab überhaupt keinen Sinn.

In der Hoffnung, eine Antwort durch seinen Anblick zu erhalten, drehte ich mich erneut zu Edward um... und sah direkt in seine grünen Augen, die mich anstarrten. Sein Blick wurde traurig, bevor er sich kurz darauf abwandte...

Der Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl...

Ohne dass ich etwas dagegen tun konnte, schlug mein Herz schneller und ich zitterte ganz leicht. Ich spürte wie die vielen Scherben langsam wieder zueinander fanden.

War Edward traurig, weil er seine Worte bereute?

Hatte Renee etwa Recht?

Hatte sich Edward wirklich um mich gesorgt?

War alles nur ein riesengroßes Missverständnis?

Wenn dem wirklich so war und Edward jetzt auch noch die Strafe auf sich nahm, die eigentlich Matt zugestanden hätte, dann... sollte ich mich bei ihm bedanken... Ich musste es zumindest probieren...

Nur wie? Ich würde es nicht fertig bringen, zu ihm zu gehen, es ihm persönlich zu sagen. Vielleicht hatte ich ja alles falsch interpretiert. Aber... vielleicht musste ich das auch gar nicht...

„Mike." sagte ich und wandte mich ihm zu. „Weißt du wer Aufsicht über Edward hat?" Mike schien ziemlich überrascht über meine Frage und auch die anderen sahen mich verwirrt an.

„Zufälligerweise ja. Das macht der Direx persönlich. Warum?"

„Dann wird er im Sekretariatszimmer sein?" fragte ich erneut und überging damit seine Frage. Mike wechselte verwirrte Blicke mit den anderen und nickte dann. „Ang, hast du kurz Zeit?" sagte ich noch und stand bereits auf. Ich wusste, dass sie mir folgen würde, auch wenn ich keine Antwort erhielt. Ich packte meine Sachen zusammen und ging Richtung Ausgang. Angela eilte an meine Seite und ich führte uns zu der abgelegenen Mädchentoilette. Dort vergewisserte ich mich kurz, dass auch niemand da war und sah sie dann aufgeregt an.

„Du musst mir einen Gefallen tun."

„Was ist denn überhaupt los?" fragte sie und sah mich irritiert an.

„Bitte, Ang." Ich sah sie flehentlich an und wie erwartet, verfehlte es seine Wirkung nicht. Angela seufzte und nickte dann.

„Hast du nach der letzten Stunde noch etwas Zeit?" begann ich, vertraute ihr all die Erlebnisse an, wovon manche sie sichtlich schockten, und erklärte dann in sämtlichen Einzelheiten meine Idee. Als ich fertig war, sah mich Angela begeistert an.

„Ist das dein Ernst?" fragte sie.

„Ich werd sofort Mr. Whitters anrufen, wenn du noch immer mitmachst." grinste ich sie an.

„Na und ob! Du musst mir dann aber genau erzählen, wies gelaufen ist." sagte sie voller Freude.

„Abgemacht. Ich werd etwa fünfzehn Minuten brauchen, bis ich wieder da bin. Wir treffen uns dann an der Telefonzelle." sagte ich abschließend und nahm sofort mein Handy aus der Tasche. Ich telefonierte mit Mr. Whitters, gab an, dass ich durch ein Schulprojekt heute später kommen würde und er akzeptierte es ohne Vorbehalte.

Mit Angela an meiner Seite ging ich zum Bio-Raum. Ich hatte ein undefinierbares Kribbeln im Bauch, als wir an der Tür ankamen. Angela wandte sich mir zu, sah mich aufmunternd an und umarmte mich kurz.

„Bis später. Das wird schon klappen." sagte sie lächelnd, drehte sich um und ging weiter zu ihrer nächsten Stunde. Ich atmete einmal tief durch, bevor ich ins Zimmer ging.

* * *

**_Hmmm... Interessant...  
Liebe Finger, ich versteh euch nicht... xD_**


	20. Der geheimnisvolle Schwan

**_Disclaimer: Würden diese Charas mir gehören, hätte ich Bella schon längst aus der Storyline gekickt und ihren Platz selbst eingenommen. :D_**

**_Yeeeehaa! Vielen Dank für die netten Glückwünsche, Blumen und Luftballons! Und natürlich: die super tollen Reviews!! Ich weiß, dass ich es immer so spannend am Ende mache, aber irgendwie kriege ich das nie anders hin... ^^' Ich hab halt nur für folgendes Talent: Andere auf die Palme bringen. xD_**

**_Have Fun!!_**

* * *

**Der geheimnisvolle Schwan**

Ich versuchte, mir nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie nervös ich war. Ich ging an Edward vorbei, setzte mich und starrte zur Beruhigung zum Fenster raus, bis Mr. Banner kam. Während des Unterrichts sah ich immer wieder verstohlen zu Edward, betrachtete sein wuscheliges bronzefarbenes Haar, seine perfekt geformten Gesichtszüge, das herrliche Grün seiner Augen. Ich wünschte, er würde mich noch mal ansehen, so wie in der Cafeteria. Ich könnte ihm stundenlang einfach nur in die Augen schauen.

Leider sah Edward nicht ein Mal zu mir, zumindest war es mir wenn dann nicht aufgefallen. Wahrscheinlich glaubte er, ich wäre noch immer sauer, wegen der Sache gestern. Und ehrlich gesagt, wenn Renee nicht gewesen wäre, wenn das mit Matt nicht passiert wäre, wenn Edward mich nicht so angesehen hätte, dann... ja, dann wäre ich wohl noch immer davon überzeugt, dass ihm nichts an mir lag. Er hatte den ersten Schritt getan, jetzt lag es an mir, den Nächsten zu machen.

Das Läuten zum Ende der Stunde ließ mich kurz zusammenfahren, so versunken war ich in meine Gedanken. Ein vorerst letztes Mal sah ich flüchtig zu Edward, der seine Bücher schnappte und sich davonmachte. Ich seufzte, bevor ich aufstand und zur Turnhalle ging. Ich hatte irgendwie auf eine erneute Reaktion von ihm gehofft, einen weiteren Wink, aber das war wohl doch zuviel verlangt.

Nach Sport zog ich mich wie der Blitz um, eilte an meinen Wagen und raste so schnell ich konnte und was mein Truck hergab in Richtung Stadtmitte. Wie ich auf den Highway nahe der Schule einbog, sah ich Angela, die bereits an der Telefonzelle stand und winkte ihr kurz zu. Sie winkte fröhlich zurück und ich konnte mir das Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Gott, war ich aufgeregt. Ich hätte auf dem Fahrersitz auf und ab hüpfen können. Ich machte Halt an dem kleinen mir bekannten Laden. Hier hatte ich schon oft etwas für Renee zum Geburtstag oder zum Muttertag besorgt. Zielsicher durchquerte ich fast das ganze Geschäft zu meinen Lieblingen. Da ich keine Ahnung hatte, ob er eine bestimmte Sorte bevorzugte, hielt ich mich einfach an meine Favoriten. Ich sah das große Farbangebot durch, bis mir eine ins Auge stach. Sie war weiß und wurde zu den Spitzen hin blau.

_Etwas Besonderes, genau wie er. Perfekt. _

Ich nahm sie aus dem Wasser, bezahlte alles an der Kasse und eilte wieder nach draußen. Hastig fuhr ich zurück Richtung Schule und parkte nahe der Telefonzelle. Er durfte mich ja auf keinen Fall sehen. Ich war noch nicht mal richtig ausgestiegen als Angela schon neben mir stand.

„Und, hast du eine gefunden?" fragte sie und ich hielt triumphierend die Freesie hoch. „Wow, ist die schön."

„Halt mal." sagte ich und machte mich dann am Straßenrand auf die Suche nach dem richtigen Stein. Er durfte nicht zu groß sein, sonst würde er unter Umständen meine Blume erdrücken, aber auch nicht zu klein, sonst wäre er zu leicht. Ich war schon fast am verzweifeln, als ich endlich einen passenden Kandidaten aufspüren konnte. Ich nahm Angela die Freesie wieder aus der Hand und band sie dann mit dem ebenfalls gekauften Draht an den Stein. Das war leider gar nicht so einfach, wie ich gedacht hatte. Ohne Angelas geschickte Hände hätte ich wohl noch eine halbe Ewigkeit damit zugebracht. Dankbar sah ich zu ihr. Sie betrachtete allerdings etwas kritisch die Blume. Ich wollte schon fragen, was sie denn hatte, aber da nahm Angela mir die Blume aus der Hand und ging um mich herum.

„Was ist denn?" fragte ich und wollte mich umdrehen.

„Bleib stehen." sagte Angela nur. Ich tat wie geheißen und als Nächstes spürte ich, dass sie irgendetwas mit meinen Haaren anstellte.

„Was machst du denn?" fragte ich neugierig, bekam aber keine Antwort. Nach ein paar Minuten kam sie wieder zu mir herum und gab mir grinsend die Freesie zurück. Ich sah Angela leicht misstrauisch an und betrachtete dann ganz genau die Blume, aber mir fiel nichts Ungewöhnliches auf.

„Was hast du gemacht?" fragte ich wieder, aber Angela zuckte nur grinsend mit den Schultern.

„Nichts Besonderes." Ich seufzte, ich wusste, ich würde keine Antwort bekommen, und drehte mich um Richtung Schulgelände. Als ich daran dachte, was ich vorhatte, wurde ich automatisch wieder total hibbelig. Ich war mir gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob ich das schaffen konnte. Etwas ängstlich blickte ich zurück zu Angela, die jetzt wieder freundlich lächelte. Ich schüttelte nur ganz leicht meinen Kopf, sofort kam sie näher, legte mir ihre Hände auf die Schultern und sah mich eindringlich an.

„Isabella Swan. Du wirst da jetzt rüber gehen. Du hast genau fünf Minuten Zeit, dann kommt mein Part. Und wehe du kneifst." sagte sie ernsthaft. Ich nickte, atmete noch ein paar Mal tief durch und machte mich dann auf in Richtung Verwaltungsgebäude. Ich warf nach wenigen Metern noch mal einen Blick über meine Schulter zu Angela, die ungeduldig mit ihrer Hand wedelte und dann auf ihre Uhr tippte. Seufzend ging ich weiter, ein Schritt vor den anderen. Meine Gedanken spielten völlig verrückt. Das war überhaupt gar nie nicht eine gute Idee. Was hatte ich mir nur dabei gedacht? So viel könnte schief gehen...

Keine zwei Minuten später stand ich an der Ecke des Sekretariatsgebäudes. Ganz kurz linste ich zum Vordereingang und begab mich dann um das Gebäude herum. An der nächsten Ecke machte ich erneut Halt. Dahinter befand sich das Sekretariatszimmer mit seiner langen Fensterfront. Und genau dort mussten jetzt Edward und Mr. Green sein. Das Entscheidende war: Mrs. Cope war dafür bekannt, dass sie immer, wirklich _immer_ ein paar Fenster geöffnet hatte, egal ob Sonnenschein, Regen oder Schneefall, selbst bei minus zwanzig Grad.

Äußerst vorsichtig spickte ich Millimeter für Millimeter um die Ecke. Mr. Green stand zumindest schon mal nicht am Fenster. Ich ging in die Hocke, schlich vorsichtig um die Ecke und ein kleines Stück unter der ersten Fensterbrüstung entlang. Langsam streckte ich meinen Kopf, bis ich gerade so durchs Fenster sehen konnte. An dem einen Tisch musste Mr. Green sitzen. Ich konnte nur eine Zeitung und zwei haltende Hände ausmachen. Und an einem Anderen war Edward, der mit dem Rücken zu mir saß, so dass ich nur das graue Shirt und seine bronzefarbenen Haare sah.

Bei seinem Anblick bekam ich wieder dieses Kribbeln im Bauch.

Er war über den Tisch gebeugt und schien, etwas zu schreiben. Ich duckte mich zurück unter die Brüstung, wartete darauf, dass ich anfangen konnte, und spielte mit der Freesie in meiner Hand. Mit jeder Minute, die verging, wurde ich nervöser und so langsam befürchtete ich, dass Angela mich vergessen hatte.

Gerade, als ich mich entschieden hatte, umzukehren, hörte ich Mrs. Cope, die von der Anmeldung in das Sekretariatszimmer gekommen sein musste.

„Ein Anruf für Sie, Mr. Green. Ich verbinde in Ihr Rektorat." Ich vernahm das Rascheln, als er seine Zeitung wohl weglegte.

„Sie arbeiten weiter, Mr. Cullen." sagte er noch und dann hörte ich Schritte, bis eine Tür zufiel.

Es war soweit.

Vorsichtig streckte ich meinen Kopf wieder über die Brüstung und sah Edward an, der, statt weiterzuschreiben, sich im Stuhl zurückgelehnt, beide Hände hinter seinen Kopf gelegt hatte und zur Decke starrte. Ich duckte mich erneut und schlich langsam und möglichst lautlos vielleicht zwei oder drei Meter an der Fensterbrüstung entlang bis zu dem ersten geöffneten Flügel. Auch von hier würde mich Edward noch nicht sehen können. Ich betrachtete kurz die Blume in meiner Hand, atmete noch einmal leise tief durch und sah erneut durch das Fenster. Edward hatte sich nicht gerührt. Ich versuchte, die Entfernung abzuschätzen und die benötigte Kraft, die ich aufwenden müsste, damit die Freesie auch bei ihm ankam. Mit zittriger Hand holte ich aus und warf das Geschoss durch das offene Fenster.

Statt auf dem Tisch, den ich anvisiert hatte, landete die Blume direkt in seinem Schoß. Edward zuckte natürlich erschrocken zusammen und starrte nach unten, seine Arme in der Luft schwebend. Ich biss mir kurz auf die Lippe und hoffte, dass ich ihn nicht ungeschickt erwischt hatte, bevor ich zügig zurückkrabbelte an meine sichere Ecke. Erst dort spähte ich erneut über die Brüstung. Edward hielt die Freesie in der Hand und... sah sie an, vermutete ich zumindest. Dann drehte er langsam seinen Kopf Richtung Fenster. Ich zog Meinen noch ein Stück weiter ein, hoffte, dass er mich so nicht entdecken konnte und sah dafür seinen verwirrten Blick. Er stand auf und ging auf eines der geöffneten Fenster zu. Ich erstarrte für einen Moment und schlich dann schnellstens um die Ecke des Gebäudes. Mein Herz überschlug sich beinahe vor Aufregung und Anspannung.

Ich wartete ein paar Sekunden, bevor ich um die Ecke spickte, nur um Edward am offenen Fenster stehen zu sehen. Er hatte sich über die Fensterbrüstung gebeugt und sah wohl nach, ob sich jemand darunter versteckt hatte. Ich musste schmunzeln. Wenn er geahnt hätte, dass ich keine zehn Meter weiter im Gebüsch saß...

Dann richtete er sich auf und sah wieder die Freesie an mit einem eher grüblerischen Blick. Er führte sie näher an sich heran, schloss die Augen und... roch daran? Ich konnte auch das nur vermuten. Er hielt die Blume wieder ein Stück von sich weg, seine Augen blieben geschlossen, und dann legte er seinen Kopf leicht schräg. Das machte er meistens, wenn er nachdachte. Ich fragte mich, worüber...

Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich angestrengt zusammen, bevor er erneut die Freesie unter seine Nase hielt. Und dann gingen keine fünf Sekunden später seine Augen schlagartig auf und er starrte die Freesie völlig entgeistert an, als wäre sie giftig oder so. Sein Blick richtete sich auf das Gelände, er schien aber dieses Mal eher die Umgebung nahe des Waldrandes abzusuchen, und schließlich wieder auf die Blume in seiner Hand. Und dann...

Mein Herz blieb stehen.

Er lächelte... Er lächelte die Blume an... Er lächelte _meine_ Freesie an...

Die Welt um mich herum hätte in Flammen aufgehen können, ich hätte es nicht wahrgenommen, so sehr war ich von diesem Anblick angetan, von diesem atemberaubenden Lächeln.

Edward drehte sich daraufhin um und ging zurück. Ich brauchte noch einen Moment bis mir wieder einfiel, wie man atmete. Dann schlich ich erneut um die Ecke zum ersten Fenster und warf einen Blick über die Brüstung. Edward saß an seinem Tisch, er hatte seinen Kopf in die linke Hand gestützt und schien weiterzuschreiben. Und vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag die Freesie. Mein Herz schlug gleich ein paar Takte schneller.

Kurz darauf kam Mr. Green zurück ins Zimmer. Ich zog meinen Kopf wieder etwas weiter ein. Angela hatte ein perfektes Timing. Besser hätte es nicht laufen können. Mr. Green sah zu Edward, blieb kurz stehen und ging dann zu ihm an den Tisch.

„Was ist das?" fragte Mr. Green und deutete auf die Blume. Oha, ich wollte eigentlich nicht, dass Edward noch mehr Ärger bekam. Edward nahm seinen Kopf von der Hand und sah zu Mr. Green auf.

„Eine Blume." Es klang mehr wie eine Frage, als ob er am Verstand des Direktors zweifeln würde, da es ja offensichtlich war, was das darstellte. Ich konnte mir das Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Und wie, Mr. Cullen, kommt diese Blume hier her?" sagte Mr. Green mit deutlich mehr Nachdruck. Er war so gar nicht zu Scherzen aufgelegt und ich biss mir nervös auf die Unterlippe.

„Sie glauben mir sowieso nicht, wenn ich Ihnen sage, wer mir das eben ans Fenster gebracht hat." antwortete Edward.

„Ans Fenster?" fragte Mr. Green und sein Kopf schoss natürlich gleich zu einem der offenen Fenster. Ich duckte mich sofort unter die Brüstung. So verharrte ich, bis ich erneut die Stimme des Direktors vernahm.

„Mr. Cullen, ich erwarte eine Antwort." Ich spickte wieder zum Fenster rein. Edward sah Mr. Green an und umgekehrt.

„Ein Schwan." sagte Edward nur und ich war mehr als geschockt. Konnte es sein, dass das _das_ bedeutete, was ich vermutete?

Woher wusste er...?

Wie konnte er...?

Hatte er mich doch gesehen?

Aber hätte er dann nicht etwas gesagt?

Und wenn er annahm, dass ich nicht in der Nähe war, warum sollte er dann so etwas sagen?

Ich war ganz und gar durcheinander, völlig perplex. Ich wusste nicht, was ich denken sollte, was ich davon halten sollte.

Mr. Green beugte sich langsam vor, legte beide Hände auf Edwards Tisch ab und sah ihn eindringlich an.

„Wenn Sie erwarten, dass Ihre Spielchen auch bei mir funktionieren, muss ich Sie enttäuschen." sagte er drohend und mir wurde noch unbehaglicher. „Das kostet Sie einen weiteren Tag Nachsitzen, Mr. Cullen." Ich war kurz davor aus meinem Versteck aufzuspringen, um Edward zu helfen, aber er erhob schneller das Wort, als ich reagieren konnte.

„Und wie wollen Sie das rechtfertigen? Weil ich mir eine Blume vor dem Fenster gepflückt habe, nur um mir das Nachsitzen ein bisschen angenehmer zu machen, während Sie für fünf Minuten den Raum verließen? Wäre es da nicht schlauer gewesen, einfach durch das Fenster abzuhauen?" sagte Edward und dieses Mal klang _er_ fast schon drohend. Ob er das für eine gute Idee hielt? Es war daraufhin endlos lange still, sie starrten sich beide weiter herausfordernd an, bis Mr. Green sich endlich wieder aufrichtete.

„Ich werde Sie im Auge behalten, Mr. Cullen." sagte er noch, setzte sich an seinen Tisch und widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit dann der Zeitung. Ich atmete erleichtert aus. Das sah eher danach aus, dass Mr. Green Edward den zusätzlichen Tag nicht aufbrummte.

Hier gab es nichts mehr für mich zu tun oder zu sehen, also schlich ich zurück und ging zügig zu Angela, die mich, wie es aussah, sehnsüchtig erwartete. Sie kam mir entgegen sobald sie mich entdeckt hatte.

„Und? Wie wars? Hat alles hingehauen?" fragte sie neugierig drauf los und ich nahm sie dankbar in die Arme.

„Ang, du bist die Beste." sagte ich und grinste sie dann an. „Das war super. Wie hast du Mr. Green so lange hinhalten können?" Angela winkte nur ab.

"Völlig unbedeutend. Wie hat Edward reagiert? Hat er dich gesehen? Hat er was gesagt? Hast du mit ihm gesprochen?" Ich musste lachen und Angela sah mich verwirrt an. „Was?"

„So viele Fragen. Wo fange ich bloß an?" sagte ich scherzhaft und erzählte ihr dann aber haarklein, was vorgefallen war. Angela nickte hier und da zustimmend und wie ich an die Stelle kam, als Edward an der Freesie roch und so erschrocken wirkte, setzte sie ein Grinsen auf, das ich gar nicht von ihr kannte. Ich machte eine Pause in der Erzählung, sah sie fragend an und wartete auf eine Erklärung. Sie kicherte kurz.

„Du weißt es noch immer nicht?" fragte sie amüsiert. Ich schüttelte leicht meinen Kopf. Was wusste ich nicht?

„Deine Haare." sagte sie, wieder kichernd.

„Was haben meine Haare damit zu tun, dass Edward an der –"

Und mir fiel es wie Schuppen von den Augen. Angela hatte die Freesie sozusagen mit dem Duft meiner Haare getränkt, meinem Lieblingsshampoo, bei dem Renee immer sagte, dass ich davon wie eine wandelnde Erbeerplantage riechen würde. Ich selbst nahm diesen Duft schon gar nicht mehr so intensiv wahr. Er war ein fester Bestandteil von mir, immer um mich herum. Aber jeder Andere konnte diesen Duft an mir erkennen.

So wie... Edward. Er wusste, dass die Freesie von mir stammte, er wusste es mit absoluter Sicherheit. Er war nicht erschrocken, eher... überrascht, als er es erkannte. Und sein Kommentar mit dem Schwan war definitiv nicht rein zufällig. Er wollte mich wissen lassen, dass er das kleine Rätsel gelöst hatte. Wusste er also auch, dass ich in hörbarer Nähe war?

„Warum hast du das gemacht?" fragte ich leise, noch immer leicht geschockt über meine Entdeckung.

„Bella, mindestens zwei Dutzend Mädchen an der Schule himmeln ihn an. Woher hätte er sonst wissen sollen, dass sie ausgerechnet von dir stammt? Dieser Duft ist ja fast schon ein Markenzeichen von dir."

„Aber ich... er... was..." stammelte ich vor mich hin. Ich wusste eigentlich gar nicht, was ich darauf sagen sollte.

„Jetzt mach dir mal keinen Kopf deswegen. Erzähl mir lieber, was noch passiert ist." forderte Angela.

Nach ein paar Sekunden, in denen ich mich sammelte, erzählte ich weiter. Und wie ich sagte, dass Edward mich quasi als Schwan bezeichnet hatte, klatschte Angela begeistert in ihre Hände. Ich verdrehte kurz meine Augen und erzählte noch die letzten Minuten des Gesprächs zwischen Mr. Green und Edward. Dann sah ich sie abwartend an.

„Das ist doch fabelhaft. Was machen wir als Nächstes?" fragte sie, sah mich gespannt grinsend an, aber ich war leicht irritiert.

„Was meinst du, als Nächstes?"

„Na, was du noch unternehmen willst in der Sache Edward."

„Sollte ich das?"

„Willst du schon... aufgeben?"

„Wäre nicht jetzt er dran?"

Angela sah mich nachdenklich an und ich sah bestimmt nicht viel anders aus. Sollte ich wirklich noch mal auf ihn zugehen? Aber, hatte ich mir nicht gewünscht, einen weiteren Wink von ihm zu erhalten? Warum sollte ich ihm dann nicht zeigen, dass es mir Ernst war und nicht nur höfliche Dankbarkeit?

„Du hast Recht." sagte ich und Angela lächelte mich an.

„Du hast schon einen Plan." Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage und ja, ich hatte einen Plan.

„Eine Woche Nachsitzen, bleiben noch vier Tage. Für jeden Tag eine Freesie." sagte ich und grinste bei jedem Wort mehr.

„Ich fürchte aber, dass Mr. Green das dann durchschaut und nicht mehr ans Telefon geht." sagte Angela vorsichtig.

„Ist auch nicht nötig. Ich muss nur schnell genug sein. Ich werd gleich noch Mal zu dem Laden fahren und vier Freesien aussuchen, dann muss ich nur jeden Tag Eine mitbringen und vor den beiden am Zimmer sein. Ich kann sie einfach da aufs Fensterbrett legen." Angelas Augen leuchteten wieder begeistert auf. Sie überraschte mich, indem sie mich stürmisch umarmte.

„Ich bin wahnsinnig gespannt, was aus euch beiden wird." sagte sie leise, verabschiedete sich noch und ging dann winkend zu ihrem Auto.

Und wieder hatte sie mich überrascht. Gab es überhaupt die Chance auf ein ‚wir' für Edward und mich? Ich war mir da nicht so sicher. Mit diesen Gedanken setzte ich mich in meinen Truck und war erneut auf dem Weg in die Stadt.

* * *

**_Aha... okay... mal schauen, was wir daraus machen können... :)  
_**


	21. Aussprache

**_Disclaimer: Ich verzweifle an der Tatsache, dass Edward (und auch sonst keiner der Charas) mir gehört. :(_**

**_Aaaaahhhh! Ich liebe euch!! Ich bin ja so froh, dass meine Idee gut ankam. Ich bin überhaupt froh, dass meine ganze FF so toll von euch unterstützt wird! Dafür gibts dieses ultraschnelle Update!  
Ich weiß aber auch, dass ihr mich jetzt gleich nicht mehr so mögt... Warum? Werdet ihr merken..._**

**_an Kakophonie: ich auch :D  
an couchkartoffel: äh, können wir auch nur armdrücken machen? ;)_**

**_Jo, dann viel Spass!_**

* * *

**Aussprache**

Als ich nach der Arbeit zu Hause ankam, präparierte ich zunächst die Blumen. Angelas Idee war gar nicht so verkehrt. Ich nahm mir eine tiefe Schüssel, ein kleines Sieb und ein Geschirrtuch und ging mit alledem ins Bad. Dort ließ ich warmes Wasser in die Schüssel, gab etwas von meinem Lieblingsshampoo dazu, legte das Sieb darüber und dort hinein die Blumen. Ich deckte das Gebilde leicht mit dem Tuch ab, so dass der Duft möglichst intensiv an den Blumen haften blieb. Meine einzige Sorge war, dass die Freesien dabei eingingen. Ich musste sie ja nur für ein paar Stunden am Tag dieser Prozedur unterziehen und sonst würde ich sie ins Wasser stellen. Das würde schon klappen, es _musste_ klappen.

Beim Abendessen eröffneten mir Charlie und Renee, dass sie nächste Woche verreisen würden. Es war ihr jährlicher gemeinsamer Urlaub und aus Kostengründen gingen sie außerhalb der Saison und dann auch nur für ein paar Tage. Ich war froh, dass ich mittlerweile meinen Führerschein hatte, um nicht mit in den Urlaub gehen zu müssen. Charlie und Renee genossen diese Tage... auf ihre Art und Weise und da wäre ich eh nur ein Klotz am Bein. Sie sagten, dass sie Sonntag Abend fahren und erst im Laufe des folgenden Samstags zurückkommen würden.

Für mich bedeutete das wiederum sechs Tage sturmfreie Bude, denn ich musste nächste Woche nicht arbeiten. Mr. Whitters machte immer im Frühjahr zwei Wochen das Restaurant zu. Bella allein zu Hause. Aber Charlie und Renee hatten natürlich nichts zu befürchten. Ich gehörte nicht zu der Sorte, die immer dann eine Mordsparty feierten, wenn die Eltern aus dem Haus waren. Es würde eine stille, ruhige, angenehme und entspannende Woche werden. Niemand, der mir Vorträge hielt, der mir sagte was ich tun oder lassen sollte. Das waren wirklich mal schöne Aussichten.

Vor dem Schlafen gehen, holte ich meine Blumen aus dem ‚Duftbad'. Ich brachte sie in mein Zimmer, stellte die Vase auf meinem Nachttisch ab und betrachtete sie noch eine ganze Weile. Ich war schon gespannt darauf, was Edward morgen sagen würde. Oder bekäme ich eventuell auch eine Kleinigkeit geschenkt? Es gab so viele Möglichkeiten.

Nur auf die, die mich erwartete, war ich nicht vorbereitet. Es war, als hätte es den gestrigen Nachmittag nicht gegeben. Edward sagte nichts, sah mich nicht an, starrte, wie sonst auch, an die Tafel. Dabei war ich davon überzeugt, dass er wusste, dass die Freesie von mir stammte. Aber vielleicht wollte er auch nur einen geeigneten Moment abpassen. Bestimmt war das der Grund für sein Verhalten. Die ganze Stunde über beobachtete ich ihn heimlich, aber ich bekam keine Reaktion, kein kurzer Blick zu mir, einfach... Nichts. Das war wirklich frustrierend.

Der Tag hatte ja gerade erst angefangen, von daher hoffte ich einfach, dass er die Stunde am Nachmittag nutzen würde. Angela wirkte ebenfalls etwas enttäuscht, als ich mit ihr zur nächsten Stunde ging. Wir sahen uns kurz an und sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Ja, so ging es mir gerade auch. Wenn ich nur gewusst hätte, was in Edward vorging...

In der Mittagspause versuchte ich erneut vergeblich, einen Blick von ihm zu ergattern. Er saß einfach nur an seinem Tisch und starrte ins Leere. Er redete nicht mit seinen 'Freunden' und sie mieden es, ihn anzusehen, und schwiegen genauso. Dieses Verhalten konnte ich zumindest nachvollziehen. Es wunderte mich sowieso, dass er sich überhaupt mit ihnen an einen Tisch setzte.

„Was ist denn mit dir los?" fragte Jessica plötzlich und mir fiel ein, dass sie noch gar nichts von... meiner Erkenntnis wusste. Ich sah hilfesuchend zu Angela, aber sie schien so auf die Schnelle auch keine plausible Antwort parat zu haben.

„Du starrst die ganze Zeit zu Edward." fügte Jessica an.

„Ich... um, ich hab nur... noch Mal über gestern nachgedacht." Eine gute Idee. „Du weißt schon, wer _sie_ sein könnte." sagte ich noch und war beinahe stolz auf mich, dass ich eine perfekte Ausrede gefunden hatte.

„Weißt du, darüber hab ich auch ständig nachgedacht." stieg Jessica tiefer in das Thema ein. Ich war froh, dass sie nicht gemerkt hatte, was der eigentliche Grund war, aber Jessica war eher oberflächlich veranlagt. Sie war nicht gut darin, hinter die Fassade zu schauen, im Gegensatz zu Angela. Ich diskutierte mit ihr den Rest der Mittagspause über mögliche Kandidatinnen, immer darauf bedacht, nicht auf mich zu sprechen zu kommen.

Und obwohl ich nicht damit gerechnet hatte, erfuhr ich sogar eine interessante Kleinigkeit. Als Jessica sagte, dass sie Edward noch mit keinem Mädchen zusammen gesehen hatte, fiel Mike in das Gespräch ein und stellte klar, dass Edward, seit er hergezogen war, noch keine feste Freundin gehabt, wo er sie doch in Chicago wochenweise gewechselt hatte. Er wüsste das aus zuverlässiger Quelle, wahrscheinlich meinte er Tyler damit. Es gab hier also bisher kein Mädchen, dem Edward zugetan war.

Aber warum sollte er sich dann ausgerechnet für mich interessieren? Oder sollte ich sagen, interessiert haben? Denn auch in Bio war Edward schweigsam, wie eh und je. Wenn ich nur nicht so verdammt feige gewesen wäre, hätte ich ihm einfach sagen können, dass mir leid tat, was passiert war und dass ich gerne mit ihm... befreundet wäre. Leider befürchtete ich immer mehr, dass ich sein Verhalten am vorigen Tag falsch interpretiert hatte.

Trotzdem würde mich das nicht von meinem Vorhaben abbringen. Ich war ihm zumindest das schuldig, da er sich für mich eingesetzt und damit Ärger eingehandelt hatte. Außerdem, wenn ihm diese Geste wirklich das Nachsitzen angenehmer machte, war es mir erst Recht ein Vergnügen. Da ich annahm, nach Sport nicht schnell genug zu sein, legte ich die Freesie noch davor ans Fensterbrett und kam prompt zu spät in den Unterricht. Aber das war es mir Wert.

Nach Sport schlich ich erneut hinter das Verwaltungsgebäude. Ich wollte sichergehen, dass Edward die Blume erhalten hatte. Als ich durch das Fenster linste, sah ich zunächst wieder die schwebende Zeitung, die Mr. Green verdeckte, und danach Edward, der schreibend an seinem Tisch saß. Und vor ihm lag meine Freesie. Ein Lächeln zauberte sich von ganz alleine auf meine Lippen. Wenigstens hatte er mein Geschenk angenommen.

Edward hörte auf, zu schreiben und schien irgendwo vor sich hinzusehen, gefolgt von einem Blick zu Mr. Green, bzw. der Zeitung, bevor er seinen Kopf einem offenen Fenster zuwandte mit diesem unglaublich verzaubernden Lächeln im Gesicht.

Ich wünschte, dieser Augenblick würde nie vergehen...

Schließlich wurde Edwards Blick traurig und er seufzte, bevor er sich erneut über sein Blatt beugte. Wahrscheinlich konnte er sich eine bessere Art vorstellen, den Nachmittag zu verbringen, als in diesem Kabuff zu sitzen, zumal heute ein angenehm milder Tag war. Kein Regen und fast schon ungewöhnlich warme siebzehn Grad. Ich seufzte ebenfalls, als ich mich wieder davonschlich.

Später am Tag, nachdem ich von der Arbeit nach Hause kam, brachte ich die übrigen drei Freesien ins Bad, um ihnen ihr Duftbad einzulassen. Wie ich mein fertiges Werk betrachtete, fragte ich mich, warum Edward so... zurückhaltend war.

Konnte es das sein? Zurückhaltung? Dabei war er, als wir uns mehr oder minder kennen lernten, _sehr_ forsch, für meinen Geschmack leider zu forsch. Zurückhaltung jedoch schien irgendwie keine Eigenschaft zu sein, die auf sein Image passte. Oder lag es noch immer an dieser dämlichen Bedingung? Wie konnte ich ihm verständlich machen, ohne dass ich es ihm direkt ins Gesicht sagen musste, dass ich gar keinen Wert mehr auf diese Bedingung legte? Ich wusste es nicht. Und es stimmte mich traurig. Ich musste doch noch etwas tun können, dass er mich wieder beachtete. Was würde ich alles dafür geben, wenigstens ein sarkastisches Wort aus seinem Mund zu hören, das mir galt.

Ich legte meine Stirn an den Rand des kalten Waschbeckens und starrte die Fliesen unter mir an. Ich hoffte inständig, dass meine Botschaft bald bei ihm durchsickern würde.

--

Die folgenden Tage liefen nach dem gleichen Schema ab. Edward sagte nicht ein Wort, ich brachte die Freesie ans Fenster und vergewisserte mich anschließend, dass er sie erhalten hatte. Als ich mich am Freitag gerade wieder vom Verwaltungsgebäude entfernte, war ich am Boden zerstört. Heute war der letzte Tag gewesen, die letzte Chance und wieder hatte er sie nicht genutzt. Ich musste wirklich alles falsch verstanden haben. Warum sonst sollte er mich noch immer ignorieren? Die Ohrfeige, die ich ihm verpasst hatte nach unserem Streit, war wohl doch ein Zeichen für ihn, mir aus dem Weg zu gehen. Er wollte nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben.

Mr. Whitters sagte mir, dass ich nur am Samstag arbeiten müsse, Sonntags würden sie schon alle in ihren Urlaub fahren. Noch ein Tag mehr, um sich Gedanken zu machen und zu verzweifeln. Ich wollte nicht alleine sein. Nicht jetzt. Beinahe hätte ich sogar meine Eltern gebeten, hier zu bleiben, allerdings wäre das wirklich erbärmlich von mir gewesen, zumal sie schon alles gebucht hatten.

Am Abend saß ich in meinem Zimmer, war über die Hausaufgaben gebeugt und überlegte, ob ich Angela vielleicht einladen sollte, um mich ein bisschen abzulenken, bis mich Renee zurück in die Realität holte.

„Bella, Schatz, Telefon!" rief sie von unten hoch und ich ging zügig zu ihr.

„Wer ist dran?" fragte ich leise. _‚Jacob'_ formte sie mit ihren Lippen und ging zurück in die Küche. Unwillkürlich lächelte ich.

„Hi, Jake." sagte ich fröhlich. Hatte ich noch vor wenigen Sekunden Trübsal geblasen, bekam ich beim Gedanken an Jacobs Stimme beste Laune.

„Hey, Kleines."

„Schön, dass du anrufst." sagte ich nach ein paar seltsamen Sekunden des Schweigens. Sonst war Jacob nicht auf den Mund gefallen und ich überlegte, warum er so... komisch war.

„Wie geht's dir?" fragte er, aber sein Ton war ganz anders, als sonst. Nicht so fröhlich und unbeschwert. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht.

„Gut, und dir?"

„Bestens." Nur klang das alles andere als bestens.

„Jake, was ist los?" brachte ich es auf den Punkt, denn so wie es aussah, würde er noch eine halbe Ewigkeit um den heißen Brei herumreden.

„Hast du morgen Zeit?"

„Morgen muss ich arbeiten, aber am Sonntag bin ich Zuhause." antwortete ich ihm und bekam ein immer mulmigeres Gefühl.

„Dann würde ich Sonntag... zu dir fahren... wenn das geht." flüsterte er beinahe.

„Natürlich. Liebend gern." Ich versuchte möglichst viel Enthusiasmus in diese Worte zu legen, damit er verstand, dass ich mich sehr darüber freute, aber irgendwie erzielte es eher die gegenteilige Wirkung.

„Ja, gut. Dann gute Nacht, Kleines." sagte er und legte auf, noch ehe ich antworten konnte.

Was hatte Jacob nur?

Ich stellte das Telefon weg und begab mich wieder nach oben an meinen Schreibtisch, jedoch waren meine Gedanken überall nur nicht bei den Hausaufgaben.

Im Moment stand meine Welt völlig auf dem Kopf. Mein Gemüt schwankte innerhalb von Sekunden von zu Tode betrübt zu himmelhochjauchzend und umgekehrt, Edward ignorierte mich vehement und jetzt schien sogar Jacob böse auf mich zu sein.

Was hatte ich falsch gemacht? Warum musste ausgerechnet jetzt alles den Bach runtergehen? Ich verfluchte mein ungnädiges Schicksal. Konnte ich nicht wenigstens ein Mal, ein einziges lausiges Mal etwas Glück haben?

Aber eigentlich war ich selbst schuld daran. Es hätte alles anders laufen können, wenn ich nicht so unglaublich stur gewesen wäre. Und jetzt musste ich die Suppe auslöffeln, die ich mir eingebrockt hatte. Pah, dabei hasste ich Suppe. Frustriert und vor Selbstmitleid triefend ließ ich das schulische Zeugs einfach liegen, schmiss mich aufs Bett und vergrub mein Gesicht in meinem Kissen. Am liebsten hätte ich hineingebissen, um ein bisschen Dampf abzulassen, aber ich schätzte, dass Renee mir das übel nehmen würde. Davon abgesehen war es bestimmt nicht sehr schmackhaft. Seufzend erhob ich mich, ging ins Bad und richtete mich fürs Bett. Für heute war mir die Lust auf alles vergangen, ich wollte nur noch schlafen und vergessen.

--

Der Sonntag kam schneller, als mir lieb war und ich erwartete bereits den ganzen Vormittag nervös Jacobs Ankunft. Renee merkte mir das natürlich an und hatte versucht, aus mir herauszukriegen, was los war. Allerdings war mir hier meine Sturheit mal von Vorteil und sie musste sich noch immer ihren Kopf darüber zerbrechen. Charlie war beim Angeln, aber ich bezweifelte sowieso, dass ihm mein Zustand groß aufgefallen wäre, geschweige denn, dass er mich darauf angesprochen hätte.

Als es dann endlich um die Mittagsstunde an der Tür klopfte, wurde meine Nervosität noch um ein Vielfaches verstärkt. Ich atmete tief durch und setzte ein gefaktes Lächeln auf, bevor ich aufmachte. Jacob lächelte ebenfalls, aber auch seines wirkte unecht. Es erreichte seine Augen nicht. Als würde ich vor einem Spiegel stehen...

„Hi. Komm rein." sagte ich nur und machte ihm etwas Platz, damit er den Flur betreten konnte.

„Danke." sagte er so leise, dass ich es fast nicht gehört hätte. Ich ging ins Wohnzimmer, setzte mich in den Sessel und Jacob folgte meinem Beispiel, indem er die Couch in Beschlag nahm. Er beugte sich leicht nach vorne, legte seine Arme auf seinen Beinen ab und starrte den Boden zu seinen Füßen an.

„Möchtest du hier bleiben oder gehen wir irgendwo hin?" fragte ich, in der Hoffnung die Anspannung von uns beiden zu nehmen. Er sah auf, direkt in meine Augen, sein Blick war nachdenklich. Nach einigen Sekunden Stille, antwortete er mir.

„Wir könnten ein bisschen spazieren gehen. Was hältst du vom Strand?" sagte er sehr ernst. Gut, da stand mir wohl noch einiges bevor. Ich erhob mich wieder.

„Gern. Mom, wir gehen dann mal." rief ich noch und machte mich auf den Weg nach draußen. Ich konnte hören, dass mir Jacob auf dem Fuß folgte. Sein Auto stand in der Einfahrt, aber dieses Mal wollte ich mich anbieten, zu fahren. Ich sah zu ihm auf, wollte schon zu meiner Frage ansetzen, aber er ging einfach an mir vorbei und öffnete die Beifahrertür für mich.

_Also wäre das auch geklärt._ Ich stieg ein und in der kurzen Zeit, da er meine Tür zugemacht und bis er ums Auto herumgelaufen war, seufzte ich tief.

Während der gesamten Fahrt sagte keiner von uns etwas, aber ich wartete ehrlich gesagt darauf, dass er anfing, schließlich hatte er auch angerufen und um diese Verabredung gebeten. Daher wusste ich ja gar nicht, was so wichtig war, was ihm auf der Seele lag, um es ansprechen zu können. Ich war froh, dass es relativ schnell ging, bis Jacob auf dem Parkplatz Halt machte. Hier verbrachten wir unseren ersten gemeinsamen Tag und mich beschlich erneut das Gefühl, dass es hier und heute unser letzter sein würde.

Jacob ging vor, zu dem kleinen Pfad, der an den Strand führte. Ich folgte ihm, fühlte mich wie ein räudiger Hund und wusste nicht mal genau weshalb. Er sagte noch immer nichts, bis wir den eigentlichen Strand erreichten. Da drehte er sich zu mir um und sah mich eindringlich an. Er kam wieder den einen Schritt zu mir zurück, nahm meine Hände in seine und wollte etwas sagen, aber seine Lippen zuckten nur. Er rang um Worte, seine Augen hielten stetig den Blickkontakt mit meinen und schließlich schüttelte er nur ganz leicht den Kopf, schloss dabei kurz seine Augen.

Ich war viel zu sehr in diesem Moment gefangen, um überhaupt zu reagieren. Ich vermutete, dass er mich... wie sollte ich das sagen? Dass er mich verließ? Mit mir Schluss machte? Das klang bescheuert, da wir ja nicht zusammen waren. Aber... würde er mir die Freundschaft kündigen? Ich schauderte nur beim Gedanken daran. Ich brauchte Jacob.

Ja, ich brauchte ihn...

„Kleines." sagte Jacob und riss mich damit aus meinen Gedanken. Ich sah ihm wieder fest in die Augen. „Was sind wir?" fragte er. Das war genau die Art von Frage, die ich mehr als alles andere gefürchtet hatte. Es nützte nichts, ihn anzulügen. Er hatte gesehen, wie ich auf Edward reagiert hatte, auf dessen Aussage. Jacob wusste Bescheid. Also blieb mir nur, die Karten klipp und klar offen zu legen.

„Freunde. Die Besten überhaupt." Es war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, ich hatte noch immer Angst vor seiner Reaktion.

„Du..." Jacob holte tief Luft. „Du magst ihn?"

„Ja." Wieder nur ein Hauch von Flüstern. Mir war, als würde meine Welt zerbröckeln, als stünde ich direkt vor dem Abgrund. Nicht nur, dass ich Edward nie haben könnte, jetzt verschwand auch noch Jacob Stück für Stück aus dem bisschen Rest an kümmerlichem Leben, das ich noch hatte.

"Du Ärmste." sagte er und nahm mich unerwartet fest in seine Arme. „Tut mir leid. Ich war so dumm." flüsterte er mir ins Ohr. Ich wusste nicht, wie mir geschah. Wofür entschuldigte sich Jacob? Und warum kamen mir jetzt auch noch die Tränen?

"Es tut mir leid." flüsterte ich ebenfalls und schluchzte. Ich wusste nicht, was ich sonst hätte sagen sollen. War nicht ich an dieser ganzen Misere schuld?

„Nein." sagte Jacob und ich spürte, wie er seinen Kopf schüttelte. „Ich hab alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht. Ich hätte dir gleich die Wahrheit sagen sollen." Ich wartete darauf, dass er weitersprach, aber es kam nichts mehr. Welche Wahrheit? Jacob löste unsere Umarmung, legte beide Hände fest an meine Schultern und sah mich wieder eindringlich an.

„Bella, du bist wirklich jemand ganz Besonderes. Das habe ich nicht nur so gesagt. Du bist nicht einfach nur meine beste Freundin, du bist... wie eine Schwester für mich." Er machte eine Pause und ich verstand jetzt gar nichts mehr.

„Kleines, ..." setzte Jacob erneut an und schüttelte wieder seinen Kopf. „Ein paar Tage nachdem wir uns zum ersten Mal begegnet sind, hat meine Mom immer wieder ein Treffen für mich arrangiert... mit einem Mädchen. Wie soll ich sagen, es ist ihr wichtig, dass ich... mal die perfekte Frau an meiner Seite habe. Das klingt total abgedroschen, aber so ist meine Mom halt. Und dieses Mädchen hat mich von Anfang an verzaubert. Ich hätte dir das gleich erzählen sollen. Ich bin wirklich gern mit dir zusammen, mit dir kann ich jede Menge Unsinn machen, bei dem Ness wahrscheinlich Panik schieben würde –"

„Ness?" unterbrach ich ihn und versuchte noch immer, die Dinge in meinem Kopf zu ordnen. Jacob lächelte und es war die Sorte Lächeln, die man hatte, wenn einem der Gedanke an die eine einzige Person im Leben kam.

„Meine Freundin." Er hatte eine Freundin. Und er ließ mich nicht hängen, er wollte mein großer Bruder sein.

Ich stieß den Luftschwall aus, den ich während seiner Ansprache angesammelt hatte. Ich war zutiefst erleichtert.

„Jake." schluchzte ich und klammerte mich fest an ihn.

„Kleines." Er strich mir beruhigend über den Rücken und ich fühlte wieder diese Geborgenheit. Ja, ich brauchte ihn, wie einen Teil meiner Familie und genau das würde er sein, das wollte er sein, so wie ich es wollte. Die Gefühle, die in diesem Moment auf mich einströmten, waren unbeschreiblich. Ich war wieder ganz. Zumindest zu einem Teil...

„Kleines, worüber ich eigentlich mit dir reden wollte..." Langsam löste ich mich von Jacob, sah zu ihm auf. „Ich mach mir Sorgen. Als dein... Bruder fühle ich mich verantwortlich, auf dich aufzupassen. Ich möchte nicht, dass du traurig bist, schon gar nicht wegen so einem." sagte er ernsthaft. Seufzend ließ ich meinen Kopf hängen.

„Zu spät." murmelte ich. „Ich glaube nicht, dass er es so gemeint hat." fügte ich etwas lauter an, obwohl ich nicht wusste, was Edward sonst gemeint haben könnte.

„Bist du dir sicher?" Ich sah wieder zu ihm auf. Alles was ich in seinen Augen sah war Sorge. Sorge um die kleine Schwester, die sich Hals über Kopf in den coolsten Jungen der Schule verliebt hatte und dabei war, auf die Nase zu fallen. Ich atmete einmal fest durch.

„Ja." sagte ich bestimmt. Jacob schien zu überlegen.

„Dann muss ich mich vielleicht nicht..." murmelte er vor sich hin. Es schien nicht wirklich für meine Ohren bestimmt zu sein, denn er wirkte gedankenversunken, bevor er mich wieder fest ansah.

„Wenn du möchtest, kann ich mir den Burschen mal vorknöpfen, damit er endlich merkt, was ihm entgeht." sagte Jacob und grinste leicht. Für einen Moment dachte ich wirklich darüber nach, sein Angebot anzunehmen. Aber dann schüttelte ich nur schnell den Kopf. Wie peinlich wäre das denn? Ich versuchte, mir die Szene vorzustellen, wie Jacob vor Edward stehen würde und... keine Ahnung was er dann tun würde. Nein, definitiv eine schlechte Idee.

Dennoch hatte dieses Thema wieder eine bessere Stimmung zu Tage gebracht. Wir gingen noch ein bisschen spazieren und Jacob bestand darauf, dass ich ihm alles über Edward erzählte, schließlich wolle er Bescheid wissen über die Jungs, die sich mit seiner Schwester verabreden zu gedachten. Ich fand es zwar absurd, tat ihm aber trotzdem den Gefallen und es tat gut, sich wieder alles von der Seele zu reden, besonders wenn es bei Jemand so Vertrautem war wie Jacob.

Wir blieben dieses Mal nicht ganz so lange am Strand, da ich mich ja noch von meinen Eltern verabschieden wollte und nachdem mich Jacob zu Hause abgesetzt hatte mit dem Versprechen, ihn spätestens anzurufen, wenn es wichtige Neuigkeiten gäbe, fiel ich ausgelaugt ins Bett. Es war ein anstrengender Tag gewesen, voller Anspannung, obwohl sich doch noch alles zum Guten gewendet hatte.

* * *

**_So, hasst mich, hasst mich, los doch! xD  
Ich weiß, ich bin doof... :)_**

**_Ach und: Pls, n paar mehr Reviews dieses Mal? *treudoofer hundeblick hab*_**


	22. Fantasie und Wirklichkeit

**_Disclaimer: Leider gehören mir noch immer keine Rechte an den Charas._**

**_Da kann ich ja von Glück reden, dass mir niemand den Kopf abgerissen hat ;) Danke für die netten Reviews!  
Dieses Kapitel ist... *hüstl* ...anders. Ihr werdets schon sehen... xD_**

* * *

**Fantasie und Wirklichkeit**

Diesen Montag Morgen kam ich mir vor, wie in einem Geisterhaus. Es war so still, dass es beinahe unheimlich war. Ich hatte mich einfach daran gewöhnt, dass Renee geräuschvoll in der Küche arbeitete und das vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag, sieben Tage die Woche. Na ja, ganz so übertrieben war es dann auch wieder nicht, aber ich wunderte mich häufig, was sie denn noch nicht geputzt hatte.

Da es mir jedenfalls eindeutig zu ruhig war, machte ich mich beizeiten auf den Weg zur Schule. Es war wirklich gut, dass Angela und ich auf einer Wellenlänge waren, sie war auch schon an der Schule eingetroffen, so konnte ich ihr noch vor Unterrichtsbeginn lang und breit von meinem Gespräch mit Jacob erzählen. Angela freute sich sehr für mich.

„Dann müssen wir jetzt nur noch Edward die Augen öffnen." sagte sie entschlossen und ich lachte kläglich.

„Wenn das so einfach wäre..." murmelte ich. „Du hast doch gesehen, dass er nicht mal auf die Freesien reagiert hat. Was soll ich denn noch machen? Soll ich es in der Schülerzeitung abdrucken lassen? ‚_Lieber Edward, möchtest du mit mir gehen? Dein Schwan_' " fügte ich in sarkastischem Ton an und schüttelte leicht meinen Kopf.

„Die Idee ist gar nicht so schlecht." sagte Angela und ich sah entgeistert zu ihr.

„Wehe, du machst das!" schrie ich sie fast schon an und Angela grinste daraufhin.

„Keine Sorge. Ich kenn dich doch und ich würde es bevorzugen, wenn mein Kopf noch für eine lange Zeit auf meinen Schultern weilt." sagte sie lachend.

„Was musst du mich dann auch so erschrecken?" Ich war noch immer etwas durch den Wind. Dass ich überhaupt auf so eine Idee gekommen war, wunderte mich selbst. Wie verzweifelt musste ein Mensch sein, um zu solchen Mitteln zu greifen? Die Antwort war einfach: So verzweifelt, wie ich. Ich seufzte und legte meine Stirn auf die Tischplatte. Angela tätschelte mir behutsam den Kopf.

„Das kriegen wir schon noch hin." sagte sie mitfühlend. Ich hoffte es, wirklich. In den letzten Tagen betete ich, dass er mir diese erlösenden Worte sagte: ‚_Lass uns Freunde sein._' Es wäre ein Anfang, eine Basis, eine Möglichkeit für mehr...

Und dann war da diese kleine Stimme, die mich verspottete und mir ins Ohr flüsterte, dass ich meine einzige Chance bei Edward verspielt hatte, dass er ein funkelnder Stern am Firmament war, unerreichbar für mich, und ich konnte Zeit meines Lebens nur den Nachthimmel anstarren.

„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht..." murmelte Angela. Ich hob fragend den Kopf und genau in dem Moment dämmerte mir, was oder vielmehr _wen_ sie meinte. Der Stuhl neben mir wurde kurz darauf über den Boden gezogen und ich nahm eine etwas unauffälligere Position ein. Wie schon die vergangene Woche nutze ich Angela quasi als Spiegel. Sie zeigte mir mit kurzen Gesten, ob Edward sich in irgendeiner Weise anders verhielt, als sonst. Und auch heute schüttelte sie enttäuscht ihren Kopf. Ich unterdrückte ein Seufzen, nickte ihr kurz dankbar zu und drehte mich wieder um zu meinem Tisch.

Ich warf einen verstohlenen Blick zu Edward, dessen Anblick wie immer atemberaubend war. Seine Haare,... unordentlich,... wild,... beinahe animalisch zerzaust, so dass ich mich am liebsten auf ihn geworfen hätte, um meine Finger durch diese Versuchung zu wühlen...

Stattdessen krallten sich meine Finger krampfhaft in meine Hose und ich widmete meine Aufmerksamkeit wie gewohnt dem Fenster und suchte nach Wolkenbildern. Es war das Einzige, das mich davon abhielt, die ganze Zeit _ihn_ anzustarren. Aber in fast jeder zweiten Wolke entdeckte ich Edwards Gesicht, mal von der einen Seite, dann von der anderen, direkt von vorne oder mit einem Blick über seine Schulter und seine grünen Augen bohrten sich immer in meine. Wahrscheinlich wäre ich sogar dem nächstbesten Fremden, dem ich auf der Straße begegnen würde, um den Hals gefallen, da mir mein Gehirn Streiche spielte und ich ihn für Edward hielt. Wieder unterdrückte ich ein Seufzen.

Dem Unterricht konnte ich kaum folgen, meine Gedanken schweiften ständig zu Edward ab. Ich schloss einen Moment meine Augen, versuchte mich unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Ich hatte schon genügend solcher Vorstellungen in meinen nächtlichen Träumen, da brauchte ich das nicht noch tagsüber und sowieso nützte es ja nichts.

Spürte er nicht die Blicke von mir, die fast ständig auf ihm ruhten?

Fühlte er nicht die Spannung, sie sich in mir ausbreitete, sobald er in meine Nähe kam?

Hörte er nicht meinen Herzschlag, der sich in jeder Stunde neben ihm drastisch erhöhte?

Sah er nicht mein mehr als zufriedenes Lächeln, immer dann, wenn ich davon überzeugt war, dass er mich beobachtete?

Wie es den Anschein hatte: Nein. Auch wenn ich mir ziemlich sicher war, dass Edward sich um mich sorgte oder gesorgt hatte, schien es doch von seiner Seite nicht mehr zu sein. Sonst wäre dieser smarte Junge bestimmt schon auf mich zugekommen, da mein Verhalten, das ich an den Tag legte, mehr als offensichtlich war. Ich wusste, dass ich ihm verfallen war, aber wenn er sich nicht auf diese Art für mich interessierte, dann...

...sollte es eben so sein. Ich würde ihn nicht damit nerven, nicht um ihn herumscharwenzeln, wie so viele andere Mädchen es hier von der Schule taten... oder er bei mir getan hatte..., sondern mich einfach nur noch meinen Fantasien hingeben. Denn das war der einzige Ort, an dem ich ihn ganz für mich haben konnte...

_Aber nicht während des Unterrichts!_ ermahnte ich mich zum wiederholten Male. Zu Hause wartete ein leeres Haus auf mich, arbeiten musste ich ja auch nicht, also würde ich noch genügend Zeit dafür haben.

Ich zuckte kurz zusammen, als ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter spürte und sah neben mich, voller Hoffnung, nur um festzustellen, dass es Angela war, die mich aus meinen Tagträumen gerissen hatte, da die Stunde mittlerweile um war. Ich ließ dem Seufzer freien Lauf und Angela murmelte ein ‚Tut mir Leid'. Ich wusste, dass sie mir wünschte, dass Edward und ich wenigstens wieder auf eine normale Ebene zurückfanden.

In der Mittagspause bot sich mir ein überraschendes Bild. Edward unterhielt sich mit drei Mitgliedern seiner Clique. Von dem Vierten war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Ich setzte mich zu meinen Freunden, mein Blick klebte dabei fast ständig an Edwards Tisch, und fragte mitten in die Gespräche hinein.

„Wo ist Matt?" Mike grinste mich an und deutete in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Ich drehte meinen Kopf und sah Matt, der alleine an einem Tisch saß und finster zum Fenster rausstarrte. Edward musste ihn aus seiner Clique ausgeschlossen haben. Mein Herz machte einen Luftsprung. Auch wenn die anderen Drei damals mitmachten, es kam mir echt schon ewig her vor, war ich mir sicher, dass Matt der Anstifter war. Und jetzt zu sehen, wie er von allen gemieden wurde, ließ mich mehr als schadenfroh sein. Dafür war ich Edward überaus dankbar. Ich grinste zufrieden, sah kurz zu Edward, der freundlich mit den Verbliebenen redete und widmete mich dann wieder meinen Freunden. Angela hatte genauso ein Grinsen im Gesicht wie ich. Ja, das geschah Matt ganz recht.

Bio wurde heute interessant. Mr. Banner erklärte uns die Riesenchromosome und wir sollten gegen Ende der Stunde noch selbst welche ansehen – unter dem Mikroskop. Also wieder mal Zweiergruppen und ich war fest entschlossen, möglichst nett zu Edward zu sein. Vielleicht würde das ja doch noch eine Wende bringen.

Als Mr. Banner endlich zum Ende des Stoffes kam, erklärte er, was wir am Mikroskop tun sollten und ehrlich gesagt, klang das ganz schön eklig. Ich verzog ein paar Mal angewidert mein Gesicht, aber wenn ich während des Experiments mit Edward reden könnte, würde ich auch das auf mich nehmen. Zum Schluss sagte Mr. Banner, dass einer das Mikroskop aus dem Schrank und der andere die Pinzetten und Präparate mit den Fliegenlarven an seinem Pult holen sollte.

Ich nahm all meinen Mut zusammen und sprach Edward auf die Arbeitsteilung an.

„Ich hol die Präparate." ratterte ich runter und sah ihn dabei direkt an.

„Hm." brummte er nur, stand auf und trotte Richtung Schrank davon. Das lief ja nicht so gut. Aber es hatte auch etwas Positives: Es konnte eigentlich nur besser werden. Ich holte bei Mr. Banner die benötigten Utensilien und ging zurück an unseren Tisch. Edward hatte mittlerweile das Mikroskop in der Mitte platziert. Ich legte alles ab und versuchte erneut mein Glück.

„Möchtest du anfangen?" fragte ich mit leicht zittriger Stimme und räusperte mich danach kurz.

„Hm." brummte er erneut und zog das Mikroskop zu sich. Er legte zügig ein Präparat auf, nahm eine Pinzette in jede Hand, sah durch das Mikroskop und stellte es ein. Ich beobachtete ihn, wie er langsam die Pinzetten näher an die Larve führte, mit einer hielt er den Körper fest, die andere setzte er am Kopf der Larve an. Zumindest versuchte er es. Seine Hand zitterte so sehr, dass er sie nicht zu fassen bekam. Edward lehnte sich vom Mikroskop weg, schüttelte einmal kurz seine Hand und schnaubte dabei. Ich fragte mich, ob er es genauso eklig fand wie ich oder ob es einen anderen Grund gab, dass er solche Schwierigkeiten hatte. Er besah sich wieder das Präparat, setzte mit der Pinzette an und... scheiterte erneut. Er verzog das Gesicht, legte die Pinzetten ab und schob das Mikroskop wortlos zu mir. Ich war zunächst überrascht, ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er so schnell aufgab, aber dann konnte ich nicht anders, als leicht zu kichern.

Ein Fehler. Edwards Kopf schoss ruckartig zu mir und er funkelte mich böse an. Schnell verstummte ich, zog dabei den Kopf etwas ein und widmete meine Aufmerksamkeit dem Mikroskop. Ich wollte doch eigentlich nett zu ihm sein und da vermasselte ich mir schon wieder alles.

Ich nahm die Pinzetten und sah mir das Präparat an. Ekliges Vieh. Ich rümpfte kurz die Nase und legte die Pinzetten an, was mir auf Anhieb gelang. Zufrieden mit mir, grinste ich. Dann zog ich vorsichtig an der einen Pinzette und löste somit den Kopf der Larve vom Körper und mit dem Kopf die Speise- und Luftröhre. Mit jedem Millimeter, den ich den Kopf weiter herunterzog, wurde meine Grimasse angewiderter. Das war einfach so... _igittigittigitt_.

Und dann vernahm ich plötzlich einen seltsam glucksenden Laut, der mein Herz schneller schlagen ließ. Ich hielt in meiner Bewegung inne, sah vom Mikroskop auf und neugierig zu Edward, dessen flüchtiges Lächeln sich schlagartig in eine strenge Linie wandelte. Seine Miene änderte sich ebenso schnell von amüsiert zu ausdruckslos. Ich konnte meinen Blick nicht abwenden, wurde ich mir doch gerade dessen bewusst, dass er mich die ganze Zeit über beobachtet hatte, so wie ich ihn zuvor. Und auch Edward wandte sich nicht ab. Gegenseitig starrten wir uns in die Augen. Eine Ruhe und Zufriedenheit breitete sich in mir aus, wie ich es nicht für möglich gehalten hätte.

_Er sieht mich an._ schoss es mir immer wieder durch den Kopf. Bevor ich es nicht mehr verbergen konnte, wandte ich mich wieder dem Mikroskop zu, erst dann erlaubte ich mir ein leichtes Lächeln. Ich hoffte zwar, dass er es sah, wollte aber dennoch nicht, dass es allzu offensichtlich war, dass ich seinetwegen lächelte.

Ich konzentrierte mich wieder auf die Larve und zog sogleich meine Nase kraus. Vorsichtig drehte ich den Kopf so, dass ich die Speicheldrüsen erkennen konnte, wie sie Mr. Banner zuvor an die Tafel skizziert hatte. Mit der rechten Hand hielt ich die Pinzette an Ort und Stelle, sah auf, nahm die andere Hand und folgend das Präparat weg. Dann stellte ich einhändig das Mikroskop um, so dass ich die Speicheldrüse näher betrachten konnte. Ich linste wieder durch das Okular, stellte die Schärfe ein und sah sofort die Riesenchromosomen. Das war unglaublich. Unwillkürlich lächelte ich.

Als ich mich sattgesehen hatte, nahm ich die Pinzette unter dem Mikroskop hervor und lehnte mich zurück. Ich legte meine teils verbrauchten Utensilien zur Seite und schob dann auffordernd das Mikroskop zu Edward.

„Du bist dra-" setzte ich an und verstummte, als ich zu ihm sah und feststellen musste, dass er mich noch immer beobachtete. Sein Ausdruck hatte sich zwar nicht verändert, aber er sah mir wieder direkt in die Augen und schon war mein Bauch voller Schmetterlinge.

Erneut überkam mich das Verlangen, meine Finger in seine unwiderstehlichen Haare zu wühlen, ihn zu mir herzuziehen und meine Lippen auf seine zu drücken, das Feuer spüren zu wollen, das mich dabei überkommen würde, meinen Körper fest an ihn zu schmiegen, mit meiner Zunge seinen Mund zu erforschen, meine Hände nach unten wandern zu lassen, über seine Brust, die sich mit Sicherheit tausendmal besser anfühlte, als sie sowieso schon mit diesem Shirt –

Edward brach den Blickkontakt, langte nach dem Mikroskop und genauso schnell war meine Fantasie verschwunden. Ich schluckte einmal schwer, sah zur Seite, um mich zu sammeln. War ich wirklich gerade dabei ihn gedanklich zu vernaschen? Ja, definitiv. Wie peinlich! Bestimmt war ich hochrot wie eine Tomate. Ich schloss kurz meine Augen, atmete tief durch und versuchte dann, möglichst unbeteiligt ihm zuzusehen.

Es blieb bei dem Versuch. Während Edward, dieses Mal mit ruhigerer Hand, sich daran machte, die Larve auseinander zu nehmen, war ich dabei ihn mit meinen Blicken auszuziehen. Jepp, ganz recht. Leider konnte ich nur ansatzweise erahnen, wie sich die Muskeln unter diesem Shirt abzeichneten. Deutlich zu erkennen war der Bizeps an seinem Oberarm. Vor Aufregung - oder sollte ich sagen _Er_regung? – biss ich mir auf die Unterlippe, ließ meinen Blick genüsslich weiterwandern in... hmmm... tiefere Regionen... Zumindest soweit mir das möglich war. Wenn nicht so viele Ohren anwesend gewesen wären, hätte ich mit Sicherheit angefangen zu schnurren. Was ich sah, gefiel mir nur zu gut.

_Erde an Bella!_ mahnte ich mich und sah zurück zum Mikroskop. Edward war gerade dabei, es umzustellen, so dass er die Chromosomen erkennen konnte. Und erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass er grinste. Hatte ich einen Witz verpasst? Sein Blick huschte ganz kurz zu mir, bevor er wieder durch das Okular sah und leicht in sich hineinlachte.

Oh Gott! Augenblicklich erstarrte ich. Er musste gesehen haben, wie ich ihn mit meinem Blick verschlungen hatte. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich mich in Grund und Boden schämen sollte, dass ich überhaupt so etwas getan hatte, oder lieber erfreut sein, da er es offensichtlich genossen hatte. Ich entschied mich für den Mittelweg, sah auf die andere Seite zum Fenster und gönnte mir meinerseits ein breites Grinsen. Ich glaubte, wir fanden so langsam wieder einen Weg normal miteinander umzugehen... soweit man das normal nennen konnte.

Keine fünf Minuten später läutete es zum Unterrichtsende. Mr. Banner forderte uns noch auf die Pinzetten und Mikroskope aufzuräumen. Wie abgesprochen langte Edward nach dem Mikroskop, während ich mir die Pinzetten schnappte und wir unseren Teil zum ordentlichen Klassenzimmer beitrugen. Wie ich mich wieder umdrehte und zurück an den Tisch lief, sah ich, dass Edward schon dabei war seine letzten Sachen zusammenzupacken. Am liebsten wäre ich durch den halben Raum gerannt, um wenigstens noch mal neben ihm stehen zu können. Als sich Edward aufrichtete, schien er etwas zu suchen, bis sein Blick auf mich fiel. Für einen endlos wirkenden Moment sahen wir uns an, bevor er sich abwandte und mit einem leichten Grinsen nach draußen ging.

Innerlich jubelte ich ohne Ende. Das versprach in eine gute Richtung zu gehen. Und in eine interessante... Ich war gespannt, was mir die nächsten Stunden mit ihm bringen würden. Eines war sicher: keine Langeweile. Ich klaubte meine Sachen zusammen und machte mich auf zu Sport. Dieses Mal war ich diejenige, die mit ihren Gedanken so ganz woanders war und deshalb vom Coach auf die Ersatzbank geschickt wurde. Jessica kam nach der Stunde zu mir und fragte, was denn los sei. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Hab gute Laune." antwortete ich trocken. Jessica gab mir ein wissendes Lächeln.

„Gute Laune reicht nicht aus, um jemanden auf Wolke Sieben schweben zu lassen." sagte sie frei heraus. War ja klar, dass sie so etwas wieder sofort bemerkte. Sobald in irgendeiner Form Jungs mit im Spiel waren, wusste sie Bescheid.

„Wenn du meinst." sagte ich nur, versuchte es gleichgültig klingen zu lassen. „Meine Eltern sind diese Woche nicht da und ich hab mir überlegt, was ich denn noch alles machen könnte." fügte ich an. Jessica wirkte eine Zeit lang nachdenklich, eine Seltenheit bei ihr, und nickte mir dann schließlich zu. Ganz kurz war ich überrascht, hoffte sogleich, dass sie es nicht bemerkt hatte, denn Jessica glaubte mir. Da hatte sie, ausnahmsweise, mal Recht und gab so einfach nach.

Aber es kam mir gelegen. Wenn Jessica erfahren würde, dass ich mit Edward... ja, was denn eigentlich? ...etwas am Laufen hatte? So weit waren wir dann doch noch nicht. Also,... wenn ich ihr erzählen würde, dass ich einen Narren an Edward gefressen hatte, würde es bald darauf die ganze Schule wissen und das wollte ich keinesfalls. Eigentlich fand ich es sogar ganz... aufregend, wie ein Geheimnis, als ob wir jedes Mal, wenn wir uns treffen wollten, in eine Kammer verschwinden müssten, um dann...

_Okay, das reicht! Genug Stoff für meine Träume heute Nacht!_

Grinsend stieg ich in meinen Truck und fuhr nach Hause. Ich war so aufgewühlt, dass ich viel zu lange für meine Hausaufgaben brauchte und ewig nicht einschlafen konnte. Und wie erwartet träumte ich von Edward... und mir... von uns beiden...

--

Am nächsten Morgen war ich schon ganz begierig darauf, Angela alles zu erzählen. Kaum waren wir auf dem Parkplatz angekommen und hatten uns ein schnelles Guten Morgen zugerufen, da sagte ich im selben Atemzug, dass es Neuigkeiten gab und man konnte mir ansehen, dass es gute Neuigkeiten waren, überaus gute. Ich erzählte Angela auf dem Weg zu Englisch und auch noch im Klassenzimmer gerade laut genug, dass niemand unser Gespräch verfolgen konnte, von der Biostunde. Sie war teils überrascht, insgesamt erfreut und pflichtete mir alles in allem bei.

„Da kommt er." flüsterte Angela plötzlich. Ich wartete gespannt darauf, ob er sich diesmal anders verhielt. Aufmerksam sah ich zu Angela, die noch immer Edward beobachtete. Dann schien sie verwirrt zu sein und streckte ganz langsam ihren Kopf, immer weiter nach oben, bis...

...ihr völlig überrascht der Mund aufklappte. Irgendetwas Seltsames musste passiert sein. Fragend sah ich sie an, aber sie wechselte nur ständig den Blick zwischen mir und Edward. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern, um ihr zu zeigen, dass ich nicht verstand, was los war. Mit einer Hand bedeutete sie mir, mich umzudrehen. Ich nickte kurz, machte mich auf das Schlimmste gefasst und drehte meinen Stuhl um. Während ich diesen an den Seiten packte, um ihn an meinen Tisch zu ziehen, sah ich zu Edward und entdeckte sein Englischbuch, das aufgeschlagen auf dem Tisch lag...

Vor Schreck lösten sich meine Hände vom Stuhl und die Schwerkraft sorgte dafür, dass ich vornüber kippte. Ich sah schon die Tischplatte mit meiner Stirn Bekanntschaft schließen, als mich eine starke Hand am Arm packte und vor dem Aufprall bewahrte. Geschockt starrte ich die Platte nur Zentimeter vor mir an, dann drehte ich langsam meinen Kopf zu dem leichten Schmerz, der meinen Arm durchfuhr. Dort erblickte ich die langen Finger, die fest an mir hielten... die immer so geschickt waren... bestimmt in allem, was sie anfassten...

Ich musste schwer schlucken, spürte die Hitze, die sich in meinem Körper ausbreitete, da meine Fantasie wieder mit mir durchging. Mein Blick wanderte langsam an dem dazugehörigen Arm weiter, über die angespannten Muskeln am Oberarm, die überdeutlich erkennbar waren und von denen ich mir wünschte, sie berühren zu können, über die Schulter, genau richtig, um sich ran zu kuscheln, an den Hals, an dem sichtbar eine Vene hervortrat, an die ich zu gerne meine Lippen gelegt hätte, hinauf zu seinem Gesicht, das einen leicht verwirrten, aber auch besorgten Ausdruck zeigte und schließlich zu seinen Augen, die sich in meine bohrten, in ihrem einzigartigen Grün strahlten und für weiche Knie meinerseits sorgten.

Wir verharrten eine gefühlte Ewigkeit in dieser mit Sicherheit mehr als absurden Position, aber keiner von uns schien etwas daran ändern zu wollen. Schließlich lockerte Edward ganz vorsichtig und noch viel langsamer seinen Griff um meinen Arm. Ich setzte meine Füße etwas anders ab, um mein Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden, richtete mich ebenso langsam auf. Edward ließ mich erst ganz los, als ich ordentlich auf dem Stuhl saß. Wir sahen uns dabei ununterbrochen in die Augen.

„Danke." sagte ich leise vor mich hin, noch immer unter Schock und es wurde auch nicht besser, als Edward einen Mundwinkel nach oben zog und mir damit sein unwiderstehliches Lächeln schenkte.

„Gern geschehen." Beim Klang seiner Stimme, die dieses Mal mehr als freundlich war, eher... verführend, wäre ich beinahe erneut vom Stuhl gekippt. Edward wandte den Blick ab, sah zur Tafel, und ich bemühte mich, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, drehte mich ebenfalls weg. Ich betrachtete meine zitternden Hände, ob vom Schock oder der Berührung meines unerwarteten Retters wusste ich nicht, und atmete dann ein paar Mal tief durch, um mich zu beruhigen.

Ich hörte Mr. Mason, der seinen üblichen Monolog begann, und sah zur Tafel. Dabei streifte mein Blick Edwards Buch, das noch immer offen auf dem Tisch lag. Ich hatte es ganz vergessen, dabei war das der Grund für mein kleines Missgeschick. Genauer gesagt lag der Grund auf der aufgeschlagenen Seite.

Die Erste meiner Freesien.

Er hatte sie in einem Buch, vielleicht sogar in diesem, obwohl ich das bezweifelte, getrocknet, da sie ganz platt war und außer ein bisschen Farbkraft nichts von ihrer Schönheit eingebüßt hatte.

_Er hat sie aufgehoben._

Das war mit Sicherheit ein weiterer Wink von ihm. In diesem Moment war Mr. Mason und die Tatsache, dass ich mich in der Schule aufhielt, vergessen. Ich sah nur die Freesie und Edward. Jetzt schwebte ich wirklich auf Wolke Sieben. Er zeigte mir klipp und klar, dass er_ doch _mehr wollte. Ich fragte mich, worauf er dann noch wartete? Warum er noch immer nicht so recht mit mir reden wollte? Er musste mich nur fragen. Ich würde zu allem Ja sagen... also... fast allem...

Ich konnte meine Gedanken nicht daran hindern, diese Fantasie weiter zu verfolgen und sie endete erst, als Edward sein Buch zuschlug. Leicht verwirrt sah ich zur Tafel, Mr. Mason war ebenfalls dabei zu gehen, und erkannte dann, dass die Stunde um war. Leider. Ich beobachtete Edward noch, so unauffällig es ging, wie er seine Sachen zusammenpackte. Er sah kurz zu mir, grinste wieder leicht und verließ den Raum. Ich war schon gespannt darauf, wie Bio ablaufen würde.

* * *

**_Huuh, liegt es an mir oder ist es hier so heiß...? ;)_**


	23. Geständnis

**_Disclaimer: Warum wurde ich nicht mit dem Namen Stephenie Meyer geboren? Weil ich Pech hatte..._**

**_WOOOHOOO!! Danke, Danke, Danke, Danke, für das viele Lob!! Und danke, _HaylesHayles_, dass du JEDES Kapitel mit einem kleinen Vermerk bedacht hast. *knuddl*  
Jetzt wirds... *hüstl* ...nett... xD_**

an hexhex: hab ich vor ;)  
an ViSissi: ich auch *schmacht*  
an hermy: ach nur saunatemperatur, das geht ja noch... xD

**_Viel Spass! (Den werdet ihr haben xD)_**

**Geständnis**

Wie ich noch immer an die Tür starrte, durch die Edward eben getreten war, kam Angela zu mir und grinste mich freudig an. Auf mein Gesicht legte sich ein ebenso breites Lächeln. Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und ich wäre Angela quietschend und kichernd um den Hals gefallen. Stattdessen stand ich auf und umarmte sie schlicht.

„Endlich." flüsterte ich mehr zu mir selbst.

„ ‚_So bringt ein Zufall Amor oft Gelingen; den Einen trifft sein Pfeil, den Andern fängt er sich mit Schlingen.'_ " zitierte Angela leise eine Zeile von Shakespear. Ich trat einen Schritt zurück und sah sie fragend an.

„Immerhin hast du ihn mit der Freesie geködert. Das kommt doch ganz gut hin." erklärte sie und zuckte mit den Schultern. Ich konnte nicht anders, als zu lachen.

„Wie auch immer." sagte ich, nachdem ich mich wieder gefangen hatte. „Hauptsache ist ja, dass es gewirkt hat. Ich frage mich nur, ob er über Nacht so was wie eine Eingebung hatte oder warum er sonst so lange gewartet hat." fügte ich an.

„Also, wenn ihr es dann geschafft habt und zusammen seid, musst du ihn echt mal deswegen fragen. Mich würde das nämlich auch interessieren. So blind kann doch keiner sein." sagte Angela auf unserem Weg zur nächsten Stunde.

Den Rest des Vormittags hatte ich ein stetiges Lächeln im Gesicht. Selbst einige Lehrer schienen überrascht zu sein, dass ich in bester Laune ihre Fragen beantwortete. Auf dem Weg zur Cafeteria fingen die Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch wieder das Tanzen an. Als ich eintrat, sah ich zuerst zu Edwards Tisch, entdeckte ihn auch sofort und wie ich nur einen Schritt in Richtung meiner Freunde ging, natürlich noch immer Edward beobachtend, drehte er seinen Kopf in Richtung Tür. Sein Blick blieb an mir hängen, folgte mir auf meinem Weg und er grinste dabei leicht. Erst kurz bevor ich mich setzte, wandte er sich wieder seinen Freunden zu. Ich sah zu Angela, die mich anlächelte und mir kurz zuzwinkerte. Natürlich hatte sie das Ganze beobachtet.

„Bella?" sagte Ben neben mir und ich wandte mich mit erwartungsvollem Blick ihm zu. „Kann ich dich mal was fragen?" sagte er noch. Sein Blick wanderte dabei von mir zu Angela und zurück. Ich nickte und er wollte weitersprechen, aber Angela räusperte sich deutlich hörbar, so dass Ben und ich zu ihr sahen. Ärgerlich starrte sie Ben an. Was war denn mit ihr los?

„Ach, nichts." sagte Ben plötzlich und ich sah wieder zu ihm.

„Frag ruhig." versicherte ich ihm.

„Nein, es ist nicht so wichtig. Vergiss es." Er nahm sein Handy raus und hantierte daran herum. Irritiert wandte ich mich Angela zu, aber sie blätterte in ihrem Spanischbuch, als hätte sie die ganze Zeit über nichts anderes getan. Mike und Jessica schienen völlig in ihr Gespräch vertieft zu sein und eh nichts mitbekommen zu haben.

„Ang?" fragte ich auffordernd. Sie sah von ihrem Buch auf, wartete darauf, dass ich weitersprach. „Was...?" Ich wusste nicht wie ich es ausdrücken sollte.

„Was was?" fragte sie zurück. Tat sie jetzt etwa so, als hätte das eben nicht stattgefunden?

„Ang." sagte ich mit mehr Nachdruck. Sie seufzte, legte ihr Buch ab, sah die anderen drei kurz an und nickte dann mit ihrem Kopf zur Seite. Ich folgte ihrem Nicken, aber bereits auf halbem Weg wusste ich worauf sie hinauswollte. Hätte ich mich weitergedreht, wäre mein Blick auf Edward gefallen.

Ben hatte also bemerkt, dass Edward und ich uns... anders verhielten. Ich musste mich wohl oder übel darauf vorbereiten, in naher Zukunft den anderen davon zu erzählen. Ich seufzte. Ich wusste nicht, ob sie sich mit mir freuen würden oder aufgebracht wären, letzteres wäre bei Jessica durchaus möglich, und ganz besonders beunruhigte mich, dass diese Neuigkeit viel zu schnell durch die Schule gehen würde. Ich rätselte den Rest der Pause darüber, wie ich am besten vorgehen könnte.

Auf dem Weg zu Bio kam ich mir unheimlich beobachtet vor. Ich dachte erst, dass mir mein Gehirn nur Streiche spielte, aber wie ich mich setzte, sah ich, dass Edward unmittelbar hinter mir war. Also hatte ich doch keine Paranoia. Ich nahm meine Sachen aus der Tasche, sah dabei immer wieder zu Edward. Dass er sein Biobuch hervorholte, verwirrte mich. Normalerweise holte Edward seine Bücher nur raus, wenn der Lehrer uns zum Lesen aufforderte.

Und im nächsten Moment ahnte ich, was gleich passieren würde. Edward schlug das Buch an einer bestimmten Stelle auf und zum Vorschein kam die zweite Freesie, ebenfalls getrocknet. Trotz dessen, dass ich in gewisser Weise darauf vorbereitet war, glitt mir dieses Mal vor Überraschung mein Buch aus der Hand und fiel mit einem dumpfen Schlag zu Boden, direkt auf meinen Fuß.

„Ouch!!" schrie ich laut, sprang dabei vom Stuhl auf, hielt mich mit einer Hand am Tisch fest, winkelte mein Bein an und langte mit der anderen Hand nach meinem schmerzenden Fuß. Alle bis jetzt Anwesenden drehten sich natürlich zu mir um, aber da sie schnell bemerkten, dass mir _nur_ etwas heruntergefallen war, widmeten sie sich sogleich wieder ihren Gesprächen. Warum musste dieses verflixte Mistding von einem Buch auch so groß und schwer sein? Verdammt, tat das weh. Ich rieb ein paar Mal über die schmerzende Stelle, obwohl das durch den Schuh nicht wirklich viel half.

Plötzlich kam eine Hand in mein Blickfeld, die sich nach dem Buch streckte, das noch immer auf dem Boden lag. Verwundert sah ich zu Edward. Er musste sich halb unter den Tisch beugen, sein Kopf nur noch Zentimeter von meiner Hand entfernt. Die Versuchung, seine Haare zu berühren, war so groß, dass ich, hätte er nur ein paar Sekunden länger so verharrt, mich nicht zurückhalten hätte können. Meine Finger zuckten bereits, da richtete er sich wieder auf und legte mein Buch auf den Tisch. Ich stand noch immer so komisch da und starrte Edward an, der es bevorzugte, seinen Blick auf die Tafel zu richten. Der Schmerz in meinem Fuß war längst vergessen.

„Danke." flüsterte ich wieder ganz benommen. Edward drehte sich zu mir um, lächelte mich wieder verschmitzt an und sah mir dabei in die Augen.

„Gern geschehen." Ein wohliger Schauer jagte mir über den Rücken. Dieser verführerische Ton würde noch meinen Untergang bedeuten. Beim nächsten Mal würde ich mich wahrscheinlich auf ihn stürzen. Ich konnte meinen Blick wieder nicht von ihm abwenden und so verharrte ich erneut in einer absolut unmöglich absurden Position und wir starrten uns gegenseitig an, bis Mr. Banner geräuschvoll den Raum betrat. Ich setzte mich zügig und konzentrierte mich auf den Unterricht, jedoch nicht ohne regelmäßig Edward und die Freesie zu betrachten.

Nach Bio machte sich Edward wieder mit einem leichten Grinsen davon. Nachdem er zur Türe raus war, legte ich meine Arme verschränkt auf den Tisch und mein Kinn auf meine Arme. Verträumt sah ich noch immer zur Tür, versank für ein paar Minuten in meine Fantasiewelt. Dort war Edward nicht einfach gegangen, nein...

_Er wandte sich zu mir, sein verführerisches Lächeln im Gesicht. Er nahm meine Hand und zog mich vom Stuhl. Er führte mich aus dem Zimmer, den Flur entlang, ohne seinen Blick nur einmal von mir zu nehmen. Er brachte mich zum Parkplatz, zu einer schwarzen Limousine, öffnete mir die Türe des Rücksitzes und ohne zu zögern stieg ich ein. Er folgte mir nach. Durch die stark abgedunkelten Scheiben waren wir vor den Blicken Neugieriger geschützt und ich wusste, was mich erwarten würde._

_Er besah mich von oben bis unten, mein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Er kam auf mich zu, langsam... zu langsam für meinen Geschmack. Ich neigte mich zu ihm. Sein Kopf glitt neben meinen, seine Hände fassten meinen Nacken und meine Taille. Mit seiner Nase fuhr er meinen Wangenknochen entlang. Nur ein Hauch einer Berührung und voller Verlangen stöhnte ich leise._

„_Miss Swan..." flüsterte er mir ins Ohr. _

„_Miss Swan..." Seine Stimme bereitete mir eine Gänsehaut. _

„Miss Swan?"

Ich kam aus meiner Versunkenheit zurück in die Realität und sah vor mir Mr. Banner, der mich leicht besorgt musterte.

„Geht es Ihnen gut?"

_Oh mein Gott!! _

Hoffentlich hatte er nichts bemerkt, oder schlimmer noch, hoffentlich hatte ich nicht aus Versehen irgendetwas laut gesagt.

„T-Tut mir leid." stammelte ich schnell, schnappte meine Sachen und eilte aus dem Raum. Peinlicher konnte es echt nicht mehr werden. Genau so etwas wollte ich eigentlich vermeiden.

_Aber unsere liebe Bella hat natürlich nichts Besseres zu tun, als vor den Augen des Lehrers ihre wilden Fantasien auszuleben._ keifte ich mich in Gedanken selbst an.

Ich war etwas spät dran für Sport und spurtete regelrecht zur Turnhalle. Trotzdem war ich nicht schnell genug und zur Strafe musste ich hinterher alleine aufräumen. Als ich endlich fertig war, fiel ich erschöpft in meinen Truck. Auf der Heimfahrt überlegte ich, ob ich Edward zeigen sollte, dass ich ihn verstanden hatte. Aber andererseits waren meine Missgeschicke doch eigentlich eindeutig gewesen... oder nicht? Ich entschied, den nächsten Tag erst mal abzuwarten.

--

Der Mittwoch verlief genauso wie der vorige Tag, fast genau so. Denn dieses Mal war ich wirklich darauf vorbereitet, als Edward seine Bücher rausholte, aufschlug und eine weitere Freesie zum Vorschein kam. Folglich gab es keine Zwischenfälle meinerseits mehr. Auf der anderen Seite war es umso schwieriger, meine Finger bei mir zu behalten. Ich musste mich auf etwas anderes konzentrieren und mir blieb daher nichts weiter übrig, als zum Fenster rauszustarren und die Wolken zu beobachten. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass mich Edward ein paar Mal komisch ansah, als ob er sich nicht sicher wäre, was er davon halten sollte, aber wenn er den Raum verließ, hatte er immer mein liebstes Lächeln im Gesicht. Also musste ich einfach hoffen, dass er meine abweisende Art nicht missverstanden hatte.

Erst in Bio fiel mir auf, dass er die Reihenfolge genau einhielt. Er wusste noch, an welchem Tag ich ihm welche Freesie hingelegt hatte. Es fehlte nur noch die, die ich ihm Freitags mitgebracht hatte. Bestimmt würde er sie morgen in Englisch bereit halten. Ich fragte mich, was dann mit Bio wäre. Sollte ich etwas vorbereiten? Aber möglicherweise hatte Edward sich schon etwas ausgedacht. Auch wenn es mir nicht leicht fiel, entschied ich, noch mal Edward die Initiative zu überlassen.

--

So wurde es Donnerstag. Auch diesen Morgen erzählte ich Angela von der Biostunde. Sie war beinahe so aufgeregt wie ich, was mich heute noch erwarten würde. In der ersten Stunde zeigte mir Edward die letzte Freesie, so wie ich es vermutet hatte. Als ich zur Mittagspause die Cafeteria betrat, war ich kurz überrascht. Edward verfolgte mich nicht, wie die vergangenen Tage mit seinem Blick. Er saß an seinem Tisch, starrte die Platte an und schien nachzudenken. Er unterhielt sich auch die ganze Pause über nicht mit seinen Freunden. Das beunruhigte mich dann doch etwas. In Englisch hatte er noch ganz normal gewirkt. Ich fragte mich die ganze Zeit, was ihn so beschäftigte.

Edward war dieses Mal vor mir im Bioraum und ich beobachtete ihn, schon während ich zum Tisch lief, ganz genau. Vielleicht konnte ich so herausfinden, was mit ihm los war. Allerdings war er wohl noch immer in Gedanken versunken, da er in keinster Weise reagierte, als ich mich setzte. Sein Blick war zwar auf die Tafel gerichtet, aber ich bezweifelte stark, dass er sie wirklich ansah. Ich widmete meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder mal der Wolkendecke draußen und versank meinerseits in Gedanken. Ich hoffte, dass das zwischen Edward und mir, wie auch immer man das bezeichnen sollte, nicht plötzlich vorbei war. Jedenfalls verhielt er sich merkwürdig.

Auch der Unterricht verlief ungewöhnlich. Edward war mit seinen Gedanken noch immer nicht bei der Sache. Das fiel besonders dann auf, als Mr. Banner ihm eine Frage stellte und diese zwei Mal wiederholen musste, da Edward zunächst nicht reagierte. Wirklich merkwürdig.

Etwa fünfzehn Minuten vor Ende der Stunde verteilte Mr. Banner Aufgabenblätter. Wir sollten die Fragen beantworten und das Blatt mit dem Tischnachbarn tauschen, damit dieser die Antworten korrigierte. Eine harmlose Aufgabe, aber vielleicht gab sie mir die Chance mit Edward zu reden. Ich schrieb meine Antworten auf die Vorder- und Rückseite und legte es dann in die Mitte des Tisches. Während ich darauf wartete, dass Edward fertig wurde, kritzelte ich zur Ablenkung sinnlose Muster auf ein leeres Blatt und spickte ab und an zu ihm. Als ich Papier rascheln hörte, sah ich auf. Edward hatte sein Blatt mit meinem in der Tischmitte getauscht. Seufzend zog ich es zu mir und machte mich an die Korrektur. Es sah nicht so aus, als ob uns diese Aufgabe zum Reden brachte, worüber ich mehr als enttäuscht war.

Ich nahm mein Buch zur Hand und sah seine Antworten durch. Es gab nichts zu korrigieren, lediglich ein paar Häkchen zu setzen. Trotzdem schlug ich sorgfältig jede Antwort im Buch nach, um die Zeit totzuschlagen. Edward war diesmal schneller als ich und legte mein Blatt zwischen uns, als ich gerade anfing die Rückseite zu überprüfen. Nachdem ich fertig war, tauschte ich mein Blatt mit seinem und legte meines achtlos in den Ordner, den ich sogleich schloss und meine Bücher darauf stapelte. Ich hatte nicht das Bedürfnis, nachzusehen, ob meine Antworten richtig waren. Ich war davon überzeugt, dass sie es waren. Außerdem ließ mir Edwards Verhalten keine Ruhe. Da ich ja nichts Besseres zu tun hatte, betrachtete ich gedankenversunken die Wolken, bis Mr. Banner vor unserem Tisch stehen blieb.

„Seid ihr fertig?" fragte er.

„Ja, Sir." antwortete Edward, während ich mich noch Mr. Banner zuwandte. Edwards Stimme sorgte bei mir, obwohl es nur zwei Worte waren, die er nicht mal an mich richtete, für eine Gänsehaut.

„Darf ich?" Mr. Banner hielt seine Hand bereits über Edwards Blatt, doch dieser kam ihm zuvor und drehte es so, dass Mr. Banner es lesen konnte. Mr. Banner überflog die Antworten und nickte dabei immer leicht. Als er fertig war, schob er das Blatt zurück zu Edward und wandte sich mir zu.

„Isabella?" Er wollte meines auch sehen. Aus dem Augenwinkel erkannte ich, wie Edward sich auf seinem Stuhl verkrampfte. Also das war mehr als merkwürdig. Was hatte er nur?

„Ich hab es schon weggepackt, Mr. Banner." Er sah auf seine Uhr und dann im Klassenzimmer umher.

„Hm, es sieht so aus, als müssten wir es sowieso in der nächsten Stunde besprechen." Und damit ging er weiter. Edwards Haltung entspannte sich wieder. Sehr, sehr merkwürdig.

Mit dem Läuten begannen wir beide unsere Sachen zusammen zu packen und als ich fertig war, sah ich zu Edward. Überrascht zuckte ich leicht zusammen, da er mich anstarrte, nicht wie üblich mit einem flüchtigen oder verschmitzen Lächeln, sondern mit einem seltsam... angespannten Blick. Und im nächsten Moment hatte er sich schon umgedreht und war auf dem Weg nach draußen. Das schrie geradezu nach Merkwürdigkeit in seiner höchsten Form.

Was! War! Los??!!

Ich wünschte, ich hätte eine Antwort auf diese Frage gehabt. Warum konnte er nicht einfach mit mir reden? Warum hatte ich ihn nicht darauf angesprochen? Jetzt war es zu spät dafür.

_Dumme Bella, dumme Bella! _schimpfte ich mich selbst. Ich würde heute Nacht wahrscheinlich keine Ruhe finden.

Sport war heute wieder besonders anstrengend und ich war froh, dass ich noch anderthalb Wochen Urlaub hatte. Zuhause ließ ich mich erschöpft auf die Couch sinken und dachte erneut ein paar Minuten über Edward nach. Was war heute anders, als an den vorigen Tagen gewesen? Irgendetwas musste ich übersehen haben. Nach Englisch war er wie ausgewechselt. Er schien… auf etwas… gewartet zu haben?

Und plötzlich kam mir ein Gedanke, der mich vor Schreck auf der Couch zusammenfahren ließ. Hatte er darauf spekuliert, dass ich jetzt wieder die Initiative ergriff? Hatte er mich deshalb so abwartend angesehen, weil er glaubte, ich hätte ihm etwas zu sagen? Bestimmt war es das gewesen und ich dumme Kuh hatte es nicht bemerkt. Ich hätte mich selber ohrfeigen können.

Seufzend erhob ich mich. Ich hatte keine Lust, musste aber noch meine Hausaufgaben machen. Zuvor holte ich mir etwas zu trinken und ein bisschen Nervennahrung aus der Küche, setzte mich dann vor dem Wohnzimmertisch auf den Boden. Ich schnappte mir die Fernbedienung der fast schon antiken Stereoanlage und zappte durch die Musiksender, bis ich etwas geeignetes gefunden hatte. Anschließend legte ich mir meine Bücher zurecht und schlug den Ordner auf. Das Bio-Aufgabenblatt, das ich lose hineingelegt hatte, rutsche dabei durch den Windzug vom Tisch und drehte sich um. Jetzt sah ich erstmals das Papier auf der Rückseite.

Irgendwie war mein Gehirn heute total begriffsstutzig und so betrachtete ich es erst mal eine halbe Ewigkeit.

Schließlich schob ich meinen Ordner etwas beiseite. Langsam bückte ich mich zu dem Blatt, hob es vorsichtig auf und legte es vor mich auf den Tisch. Das weiße A5 Papier war einmal säuberlich in der Mitte gefaltet und hochkant mit zwei Klebestreifen auf meinem Aufgabenblatt befestigt. Umsichtig zog ich die Klebestreifen ab, um mein beidseitig bedrucktes Aufgabenblatt nicht zu beschädigen. Es kam mir vor, als würde ich ewig dafür brauchen. Letzteres legte ich wieder in meinen Ordner und schob diesen weg. Neugierig faltete ich das Blatt auf und las das erste Wort.

_Bella_

Ich sah die Muster darunter, aber ehrlich gesagt hatte ich Angst davor, weiter zu lesen. Den Grund dafür kannte ich selbst nicht. Tief einatmend legte ich das Blatt auf den Tisch und richtete meinen Blick auf etwas anderes.

Herrgott, wie konnte man nur Angst vor einem Stück Papier haben?

Ich zwang mich erneut das Blatt anzusehen, las den folgenden Satz und sah schnell wieder weg. Jetzt hatte ich erst recht Angst, vor dem, was noch darauf geschrieben war. Ich wusste, _wer_ ihn geschrieben hatte. Mein Magen zog sich verkrampft zusammen. Ich hoffte inständig, dass etwas Gutes darauf geschrieben war. Nur eine kleine Anmerkung, eine Höflichkeit, irgendetwas, Hauptsache es war... freundlich. Ich schloss meine Augen und zählte in Gedanken fast bis fünfzig, bevor ich den Mut aufbrachte, weiter zu lesen.

Zeile für Zeile.

Einmal. Noch einmal.

Die Bedeutung der Worte drang nur langsam zu mir durch.

Ein drittes Mal.

Erstaunen legte sich auf mein Gesicht.

Vier Mal... fünf...

Meine Hände begannen zu zittern.

sechs...

„Edward..." murmelte ich.

* * *

**_Ich weiß, ich weiß, ich bin ja sowas von fies. :D  
ABER: Wer mir ein Review hinterlässt, bekommt als Dankeschön den Inhalt des Blattes zu lesen.  
Dafür müsst ihr natürlich ein angemeldeter User sein und PMs zulassen.  
Also, fleißig reviewen!_**


	24. Nur ein Freund?

**_Disclaimer: Der Teufel soll mich holen, wenn mir auch nur einer der Charas gehört._**

**_DAS ROCKT! Allein 17 Reviews fürs letzte Kap! Vielleicht sollte ich sowas öfters machen *MUAHAHA* oder lieber nicht, sonst erschießt mich am Ende noch jemand. ;)  
Trotzdem bitte fleißig weiter reviewen. Ich verzehre mich nach euren Gedanken über meine FF! Ich finds immer toll, was so in euren Köpfen rumspukt._**

**_Viel Spass!_**

* * *

**Nur ein Freund?**

**--**

_´Bella,_

_ich habe versprochen, _

_dich in Ruhe zu lassen._

_Ich weiß nicht,_

_ob ich das noch länger kann._

_Ich halte es einfach nicht mehr aus._

_Ich brauche dich._

_Ich will dich._

_Edward.´_

_--_

Mein ganzer Körper zitterte vor Aufregung. Noch immer waren meine Augen auf den Brief gerichtet, aber meine Gedanken waren bei der heutigen Biostunde. Deshalb war er so angespannt, deshalb hatte er mich so komisch angesehen. Meine Erinnerungen wanderten weiter, zurück zu dem Abend, als er mich zum Essen ausgeführt hatte, als er... mich geküsst hatte. Das Gefühl seiner Hände auf meiner Haut, seiner Lippen auf meinen, seines heißen Atems in meinem Mund. Mein Körper schrie geradezu danach.

‚_Edward!'_

Ja, mein ganzes Ich sehnte sich nach seinen Berührungen. Und Edward interessierte sich für _mich_.

_Begehrte_ mich.

Nichts hatte ich mir mehr gewünscht und dennoch war es so unwirklich. Ich starrte noch immer seine Worte an, wartete darauf, dass sie sich, um mich zu verspotten, in etwas anderes wandelten. Aber das war nicht der Fall. Ich hatte es schwarz auf weiß.

_Er will mich._

Ich wollte ihn...

Ich legte den Brief auf den Tisch und überlegte fieberhaft, was ich jetzt tun sollte. Hilfesuchend sah ich mich im Wohnzimmer um, was natürlich nicht viel nützte. Ich musste ihm zeigen, dass es mir nicht anders ging, nur wie? Zu gerne hätte ich es ihm einfach gesagt, aber dann würden es alle mitbekommen und da er diesen heimlichen Weg gewählt hatte, vermutete ich, dass er das nicht gutheißen würde. Ich musste eine andere Möglichkeit finden. Etwas, womit ich ihn zu hundert Prozent überzeugen würde, so etwas wie...

Ich grinste, als mir das Passende einfiel. Meine Hausaufgaben hatten zu warten, ich musste zuerst alles vorbereiten. Ich war die nächsten drei Stunden damit beschäftigt meinen Plan auszuarbeiten, rannte dabei durchs ganze Haus. Als ich damit weitgehend fertig war, fiel mir ein, dass ich Jacob versprochen hatte, ihn anzurufen. Das war doch jetzt die perfekte Gelegenheit. Ich schnappte mir das Telefon und wählte seine Nummer. Ich bekam mal wieder seine Mutter ans Telefon, aber wenigstens war sie heute etwas freundlicher zu mir.

„Hallo?" meldete sich Jacob schließlich in der Leitung.

„Hi, Jake." sagte ich noch immer ganz aufgeregt und wunderte mich, dass meine Stimme sich nicht schon überschlagen hatte.

„Hi, Kleines. Alles okay? Du klingst so komisch."

„Du wirst es nicht glauben." fing ich an. „Jake, er hat mir einen Brief geschrieben."

„M-hmm... Und was steht drin?" fragte er nach. Ich holte tief Luft.

„Er will mit mir zusammen sein." Das klang noch so seltsam. Ich konnte es einfach selbst noch nicht richtig glauben.

„Wird auch Zeit..." murmelte Jacob in das Telefon. Was meinte er?

„Bitte?" fragte ich irritiert.

„Nichts." sagte Jacob schnell. „Ich freu mich für dich, Kleines. Endlich macht er mal was richtig." Wieder eine Aussage, die mich leicht verwirrte. Spielte er auf den Nachmittag im Restaurant an? Ich wollte mich lieber nicht daran erinnern und verscheuchte gleich wieder diesen Gedanken.

„Na, dann schnapp ihn dir, Kleines, bevor er es sich anders überlegt." neckte mich Jacob und ich war mir sicher, dass er sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte.

„Worauf du dich verlassen kannst." gab ich bissig zurück. Jacob fing an zu lachen, er wusste, dass ich es nicht böse gemeint hatte und auch ich musste lachen. Wir redeten noch eine Weile über verschiedene andere Dinge, bevor wir uns am späten Abend voneinander verabschiedeten. Erst kurz vor Mitternacht, als meine Hausaufgaben dann endlich auch erledigt waren, legte ich mich schlafen. Allerdings war ich noch immer ganz aufgeregt und so dauerte es bestimmt noch fast eine weitere Stunde, bis ich in einen traumlosen Schlaf glitt.

--

Als ich an diesem Freitag Morgen aufwachte, packte mich sofort die Hektik. Obwohl ich mir ja gestern Abend alles zurechtgelegt hatte, meinen Plan fünfmal durchgegangen war, war ich furchtbar aufgeregt, dass ich etwas vergaß oder falsch machte. Ich hatte mir für heute extra das blaue Langarmshirt und die schwarze Jeans rausgelegt. Dasselbe, das ich an unserem ersten Date anhatte. Im Flur betrachtete ich mich kurz im Spiegel, zupfte hier und da noch an meiner Kleidung und meinen Haaren. Perfekt.

Ich aß nur eine Schüssel Cornflakes und machte mich dann auf den Weg zur Schule. Ich musste unbedingt vor ihm da sein. Auf dem Parkplatz standen kaum Autos und weder sein Volvo noch sein Motorrad waren zu sehen, selbst Angela war um diese unmenschliche Zeit noch nicht anwesend. Nichtsdestotrotz, wurde ich mit jedem Schritt über das Schulgelände nervöser. Ich ging direkt zu Haus 3 und setzte mich in das leere Klassenzimmer. Ich sah kurz auf meine Armbanduhr, die ich mir extra für heute angelegt hatte. Mein Timing musste genau passen. Ich hatte noch fast vierzig Minuten bis Schulbeginn. Ich staunte über mich selbst. So pünktlich war ich noch nie. Ich lachte kurz und schüttelte leicht meinen Kopf. Es würde wohl auch bei dieser Ausnahme bleiben.

Da ich mir keine Sorgen machte, dass Edward so früh erscheinen würde, nahm ich seinen Brief aus meiner Hosentasche und las ihn wieder. Ein Lächeln legte sich auf mein Gesicht. Ich konnte es nicht erwarten, bis er mir diese Worte persönlich sagte. Zärtlich strich ich mit meinen Fingern darüber. Ich spürte wieder das Gefühl seiner Hände an meinen Wangen und schloss meine Augen, um es besser genießen zu können.

‚_Mehr!'_

_Hab Geduld, mein Herz. Nur noch ein bisschen..._

Ich besah wieder den Brief und verbrachte noch einige Zeit damit, ihn immer und immer wieder zu lesen, ich konnte mich nicht daran satt sehen. Als ich erstes Fußgetrappel hörte, das sich unserem Klassenzimmer näherte, steckte ich den Brief weg. Ich atmete noch einmal tief durch und nahm dann eine eher abweisende Position ein.

_Beine leicht nach links, Oberkörper dem Fenster zugewandt, rechten Arm auf der Tischplatte abstützen, Kopf in die rechte Hand stützen und nach draußen sehen._ murmelte ich in Gedanken vor mich hin.

Um mich abzulenken und meine erneut aufkeimende Nervosität in den Griff zu kriegen, suchte ich wieder nach Mustern in den Wolken. Eine Hand... ein Pferd... Edward... ein Zug... ein Baum... Edward... eine Blume... Edward... Ich musste schmunzeln. Es hatte absolut keinen Wert, ich bekam ihn einfach nicht aus meinem Kopf. Aber eigentlich war das auch ganz gut so. Plötzlich stand Angela zwischen mir und dem Fenster, sah mich fragend an. Ich grinste leicht und zwinkerte ihr zu. Sie schien noch kurz verwirrt, aber dann lächelte sie, zuckte mit den Schultern und ging an ihren Platz. Sie würde ja beobachten können, was ich geplant hatte und danach blieb noch genug Zeit, um darüber zu reden.

Ein dumpfer Aufschlag neben mir riss mich aus meinen Gedanken, ein Stuhl wurde über den Boden gezogen.

Er war da.

Schon hatte mich die Nervosität wieder.

Stille.

Und dann hörte ich, wie er schnaubte... und sonst nichts. Was? Warum? Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Zu gern hätte ich mich schon umgedreht, um zu sehen was los war, aber ich konnte es mir nicht erlauben, von meinem Plan abzuweichen. Ich musste noch warten. Ich prüfte die Uhrzeit und stöhnte innerlich. Ich musste noch gute fünf Minuten warten. Hoffentlich hielt ich das durch. Mit jeder Sekunde wuchs meine Anspannung. Von Edward war in der ganzen Zeit nichts mehr zu hören und in mir tobte ein Kampf darüber, ob ich den Plan einhalten oder darauf pfeifen sollte. Glücklicherweise gingen so die restlichen Minuten auch noch vorbei und ich konnte mich endlich ihm zuwenden. Mit einem gespielten Seufzen drehte ich mich langsam um.

_Beine etwa 20° in seine Richtung drehen, Oberkörper mit ca. 35° zu ihm, Hände gefaltet auf den Tisch legen und den Kopf ganz ihm zuwenden, ausdruckslose Miene beibehalten._ erinnerte ich mich an meinen Plan.

Noch während ich meinen Kopf zu ihm umdrehte, konnte ich bereits aus den Augenwinkeln erkennen, dass er finster dreinschaute und mit jedem Millimeter, den ich mich weiter zu ihm drehte, wurde seine Miene noch finsterer. Er erwartete eine Abfuhr, da war ich mir ganz sicher. Beinahe konnte ich mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Wie Unrecht er doch hatte. Aber trotzdem, war es nicht genau das, was ich beabsichtigt hatte? Ich wartete auf eine Reaktion seinerseits.

_Sieh mich an, Edward._

Er senkte seinen Kopf noch näher an seine Brust und schnaubte erneut. Sein Blick klebte noch immer an der Tafel.

_Sieh mich an, Edward._

Ganz kurz flackerten seine Augen in meine Richtung und er zog eine... wütende Grimasse, zumindest vermutete ich das.

_Edward!_

Und endlich, als ob er meinen stummen Ruf gehört hätte, drehte er ganz langsam den Kopf zu mir. Er sah mich direkt an, seine Augen schienen voller Zorn. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass er mir für dieses Spiel nicht ewig böse wäre.

_Zeit für das Finale. _

Ich erinnerte mich an den gestrigen Abend, wie ich im Bad vor dem Spiegel stand und fast eine geschlagene Stunde lang diesen Gesichtsausdruck übte. Ich wollte, dass es so echt aussah, wie irgend möglich. Mir war klar, dass ich _nie_ an ihn heran reichen könnte, aber trotzdem war ich mit dem Ergebnis ganz zufrieden. Ich musste nur die richtigen Muskeln bewegen. Langsam, konzentriert.

Mein Mundwinkel zog sich auf einer Seite nach oben und damit imitierte ich sein schiefes Lächeln, so gut es mir möglich war. Der Zorn, der eben noch in sein Gesicht gemeißelt war, wandelte sich blitzschnell in ungläubige Überraschung. Mr. Mason betrat in diesem Moment das Klassenzimmer, aber ich nahm ihn nur am Rande war. Meine ganze Konzentration galt Edward. Sein Blick brannte sich in meinen. Diese grünen Augen waren umwerfend.

Plötzlich ging das Licht aus, Dunkelheit legte sich auf das gesamte Klassenzimmer. Ich hatte nicht auf Mr. Mason geachtet, wusste nicht was er für heute geplant hatte, aber dass ich Edward ausgerechnet jetzt nicht sehen konnte, seine Reaktion nicht sehen konnte, gefiel mir nicht.

Und dann ging alles ganz schnell.

In der Dunkelheit umfassten zwei heiße Hände meine Wangen, warme Lippen drückten sich auf meine. Ein wohliger Schauer rieselte mir den Rücken hinab. Das Gefühl war sogar noch besser, als in meiner Erinnerung. Mein Puls raste, mein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich auf das Hundertfache.

Und dann, viel zu früh, war es vorbei. Die Hitze auf meiner Haut, wo er mich berührt hatte, brannte weiterhin. Ein leises Stöhnen entrang sich meiner Brust.

‚_Mehr!'_

_Ich weiß, mein Herz, ich weiß._

In diesem Moment erhellte schummriges Licht den Raum. Mr. Mason hatte einen Film vorbereitet. Edwards Blick war stur nach vorne gerichtet, aber er hatte ein leichtes Grinsen im Gesicht. Auch ich drehte mich jetzt so, dass meine Augen auf den Fernseher gerichtet waren. Jedoch nahm ich die Bilder, die über die Mattscheibe huschten, kaum war. Meine Gedanken waren bei Edward, bei der Wärme seiner Hände, der Berührung unserer Lippen. Wieder versank ich in eine Fantasiewelt, von der ich hoffte, dass sie schon bald wahr werden würde.

Als Mr. Mason den Film kurz vor Ende der Stunde abschaltete, war es erneut völlig dunkel und urplötzlich war eine Hand auf meinem Bein zu spüren. Unwillkürlich zuckte ich zusammen, dann legte ich schnell meine darauf und grinste für mich. Edward fasste sie, drückte einmal fest zu und ließ wieder los. Überrascht stellte ich fest, dass ich etwas in der Hand hielt.

Ein Stück Papier?

Ich war aufgeregt.

Was er mir wohl mitteilen wollte? Ich konnte es kaum erwarten ein paar Minuten für mich zu haben, um den Zettel zu lesen. Das Licht ging wieder an und fast gleichzeitig läutete es. Edward packte seine Sachen zusammen, warf leicht grinsend einen ganz kurzen Blick zu mir und verließ den Raum. Keine zwei Sekunden nachdem Edward durch die Tür gegangen war, setzte sich Angela neben mich und ihre Augen leuchteten vor Begeisterung. Ihr war klar, dass, was auch immer geschehen war, es gut ausgegangen war.

„Was ist passiert?" flüsterte sie mir zu. Ich sammelte meine Gedanken und lächelte sie an.

„Gestern in Bio, da hat er mir einen Brief geschrieben." Ich kramte in meiner Hosentasche und zog den mittlerweile völlig zerknitterten Zettel hervor, ließ dabei den neuen in derselben Tasche verschwinden. Auch wenn ich die Spannung kaum aushielt, ich wollte ihn alleine lesen. Ich reichte Angela den Brief und mit einem sehr überraschten Gesichtsausdruck gab sie ihn mir zurück, als sie fertig gelesen hatte.

„Und... und jetzt?" brachte sie hervor und ich kicherte leise.

„Grad vorhin hab ich ihm gezeigt, dass ich das genauso seh." Ich sah mich kurz im Klassenzimmer um, es waren nur noch vereinzelt Schüler da, und lehnte mich dann noch näher zu ihr. „Er hat mich geküsst." flüsterte ich ganz leise und konnte meine Freude darüber nicht verbergen. Angela klappte vor Schreck der Mund auf und sie starrte mich ungläubig an. Ich kicherte wieder und nickte, um meine Aussage zu bekräftigen.

„Du meinst... grade eben?" fragte sie nach. Ich nickte erneut und Angela kam aus dem Staunen gar nicht mehr raus. „Aber das hätte ich doch sehen müssen..." fügte sie völlig verwirrt an.

„Das Licht." sagte ich nur, deutete mit einer Hand nach oben und sofort trat ein wissender Ausdruck in ihre Augen.

„Das ist... so... süß!" flüsterte sie dann ganz aufgeregt, grinste mich an und ich lief natürlich rot an.

„Ang, würde es dir was ausmachen, wenn du schon mal ohne mich vorgehst?" fragte ich nach ein paar Sekunden und sah sie dabei bittend an. Angela musterte mich nachdenklich, dann kam wieder ein Grinsen auf ihr Gesicht.

„Schon verstanden." sagte sie, sprang vom Stuhl auf und zwinkerte mir kurz zu, bevor sie den Raum verließ. Ich brauchte nur an den kleinen Zettel zu denken, schon wurde ich wieder nervös. Ich holte ihn aus meiner Hosentasche raus und faltete ihn mit zittrigen Händen auseinander. Nur wenige Worte waren eilig in seiner eleganten Schrift darauf geschrieben.

--

‚_Mittagspause,_

_die alte Eiche_

_hinter der Turnhalle.'_

--

Mein Herzschlag setzte aus. Er wollte sich mit mir treffen. Allein. Nur er und ich. Abseits der Schule. Meine Fantasie schuf Dutzende neuer Möglichkeiten, die er vorhaben könnte, aufgrund dieser Worte und alle hatten denselben Kern, würden auf das Eine hinauslaufen. Ich atmete tief durch. Nur weil _ich_ so darüber dachte, musste es noch lange nicht heißen, dass _er_ das genauso sah. Ich packte den Zettel weg und machte mich auf zur nächsten Stunde. Was mich jetzt am meisten störte, war, dass ich noch eine halbe Ewigkeit abzusitzen hatte, bis ich ihn erneut sehen würde.

Die folgenden Stunden liefen verschwommen vor meinen Augen ab. Zu meinem Glück stellte mir kein einziger Lehrer eine Frage, ich hätte sie nicht beantworten können. Ich bekam vom Unterricht gerade mal das Läuten zu Beginn und zu Ende der Stunde mit. Vergangene Zeit, die mich immer ein Stückchen näher zu Edward brachte.

Bevor ich allein zur Mathestunde aufbrach, die letzte an diesem Vormittag, erzählte ich Angela und Jessica, dass ich in der Mittagspause für den Spanischtest nächste Woche lernen wollte und deshalb nicht in die Cafeteria gehen würde. Jessica schlug vor, dass wir doch zusammen lernen könnten, aber Angela machte das gleich zunichte, indem sie sagte, dass ich doch besser alleine lernen konnte, das sei bei mir schon immer so, und sie hatte sogar Recht. Bevor die zwei mich verließen, zwinkerte mir Angela wieder zu. Sie ahnte wohl, dass ich etwas ‚Besseres' vorhatte. Ich musste schmunzeln. Es war gut, eine Verbündete zu haben, die mir immer wieder unter die Arme griff.

Mr. Varner musste natürlich ausgerechnet heute fünf Minuten überziehen. Schon als es läutete wurde ich ganz hibbelig und mit jeder Minute, die er uns länger festhielt, wurde es nur schlimmer. Hoffentlich würde Edward auf mich warten...

Und wenn er nun dachte, dass ich nicht kommen würde? Panik durchfuhr mich. Ich musste so schnell wie möglich hier raus und zu ihm. Als wir dann endlich gehen durften, fiel ich immer wieder in einen leichten Laufschritt und musste mich ständig ermahnen, normal zu gehen, um kein Aufsehen zu erregen, dabei konnte ich es kaum erwarten, bei Edward zu sein. Jeder Schritt, der mich näher zur alten Eiche brachte, ließ mein Herz schneller schlagen. Ich würde sie erst sehen können, wenn ich das Ende der Halle erreicht hätte.

Noch 20 Meter. Meine Anspannung erreichte ihren Höhepunkt.

Wie ich um die Ecke schritt, sah ich erwartungsvoll den leichten Hang hinauf. Aber da war niemand. War ich zu spät? Ich sah auf meine Uhr. Es waren gerade mal 10 Minuten vergangen seit Unterrichtsende. Möglicherweise wurde er ebenfalls aufgehalten. Ich drehte mich um, suchte das Gelände ab, aber auch hier keine Spur von Edward. Also beschloss ich, zu warten. Auf ihn würde ich ewig warten. Ich hatte den Baum etwas außer Atem erreicht, ließ meine Tasche auf den Boden plumpsen und lehnte mich mit dem Rücken an den Stamm.

„Bella." ertönte es hinter mir und ich zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Im nächsten Moment hatte mich wieder die Nervosität und Aufregung gepackt. Langsam drehte ich mich um. Edward stand halb hinter dem Stamm der Eiche, sein Blick haftete an meinen Augen und war... voller... Begierde? Er fasste meine Hände, zog mich in den Schatten des Stammes, so dass wir vom Schulgelände aus nicht zu sehen waren. Sein Blick brannte sich noch immer in meinen.

Und dann drückte er mich mit dem Rücken an den Stamm, stütze seine Hände neben meinem Kopf ab und seine Lippen krachten auf meine. Es ging so schnell, dass ich zuerst gar nicht reagieren konnte. Ich sah sein Gesicht direkt vor mir, er hatte die Augen geschlossen... und dann spürte ich, wie sich seine Lippen auf meinen bewegten.

Da war es wieder. Dieses unglaubliche, unbeschreibliche Gefühl.

Meine Augen fielen zu und ich gestatte meinen Fingern zu tun, wonach es sie schon die ganze Zeit verlangte. Sie fassten in seine Haare. Es fühlte sich noch besser an, als ich es in Erinnerung hatte. Ich seufzte gegen seine Lippen und Edward tastete mit seiner Zunge nach mir. Meine Knie wurden weich, als ich ihm Einlass gewährte und wir uns gegenseitig erforschten. Meine Hände wühlten sich zitternd vor Aufregung durch seine Haare, zerzausten sie wahrscheinlich noch mehr, und allein der Gedanke daran ließ mich aufstöhnen. Kurz bevor mir der Atem auszugehen drohte, wich Edward etwas zurück, aber nicht ohne meine Unterlippe in seinen Mund zu saugen und mit seiner Zunge noch einmal darüber zu streichen. Mit einem weiteren Stöhnen schnappte ich nach wertvoller Luft.

Völlig benommen stand ich da, atmete schwer und konnte hören, dass auch Edward nach Luft rang. Langsam schlug ich meine Augen auf. Sein Gesicht war noch immer nur wenige Zentimeter von meinem entfernt, seine Augen ruhten auf meinen, und wie ich ihn ansah, kam ein selbstbewusstes Grinsen auf seine Lippen.

„Du hast ihn sausen lassen. Für mich!" sagte er leise, aber bestimmt.

Hm? Wovon redete er?

Ich konnte noch immer nicht klar denken, so sehr hatte mich dieser Kuss aus der Bahn geworfen, daher sah ich ihn nur fragend an. Allerdings war das wohl die falsche Entscheidung. Edwards Grinsen verschwand, seine Augen sahen abwechselnd in meine, als ob er eine Antwort suchen würde und sein Miene wurde ernsthaft. Da ich noch immer nichts darauf erwiderte, nahm er seine Hände vom Stamm weg und ging einen Schritt zurück, so dass meine Arme nutzlos neben meinen Körper fielen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde zunehmend wütender.

„Sag es!" forderte er mit kalter Stimme.

Sagen? Was denn?

Ich verstand nicht, was er von mir wollte. Zu gerne hätte ich ihm eine Antwort gegeben, wenn ich ihn damit hätte besänftigen können. Mein anhaltendes Schweigen sorgte mit jeder Sekunde dafür, dass er noch wütender wurde. Seine Augen funkelten bereits zornig und langsam bekam ich sogar Angst. Ich sagte das Einzige, das mir einfiel.

"Was?" Ich brachte nur ein Flüstern zustande, aber das reichte aus. Edward knurrte regelrecht und im nächsten Moment hatte er mich an den Schultern fest gegen den Stamm gedrückt, sein zorniges und dennoch herrliches Gesicht wieder direkt vor mir.

„Sag, dass du dich von deinem Freund getrennt hast!" gab er wütend von sich.

_Meinem_ Freund?

Glaubte er, ich hätte einen _festen_ Freund?

Wie kam er denn dara –

„Oh." entfuhr es mir, als ich begriffen hatte. Leider war das keine sehr gute Idee. Edward wurde nur noch zorniger, knurrte mich erneut an und drückte mich fester gegen den Stamm.

Jetzt fügten sich langsam die Puzzleteile zusammen. Warum Edward so geschockt war, als er mich mit Jacob sah... warum er sich betrunken hatte.... warum er mich so lange nicht beachtet hatte...

Er dachte, ich sei vergeben.

Und er würde mich unter keinen Umständen teilen, das musste ich gerade schmerzhaft erfahren.

* * *

**_OMG! Diese Finger bringen mich noch um den Verstand!_**

**_Wir lesen uns im nächsten Kapitel, das da heißt: _Ein unwiderstehliches Angebot**


	25. Ein unwiderstehliches Angebot

**_Disclaimer: Die Kontinente müssten sich wieder zusammenfügen, damit ich Rechte an Twilight und den Charas hätte._**

**_HOOOORAY!! Ganz ganz herzlichen Dank für die vielen Reviews! Ich freu mich riesig!!_**

**_Ein besonderer Dank geht an _HaylesHayles_, die sich bereit erklärt, hat meine Betaleserin zu werden (da sich meine Sis für längere Zeit ins Ausland absetzt). Falls also in Zukunft noch irgendwelche Fehler zu finden sein sollten, beschwert euch bei ihr. ;)_**

**_Das wird ein.... schönes Kap, japp. *LOL*_**

* * *

**Ein unwiderstehliches Angebot**

„Jacob ist nicht mein Freund. Er war es nie. Wir sind wie Geschwister." antwortete ich ihm endlich und sofort wich seine Wut der Überraschung. Edward blinzelte ein paar Mal, ließ von mir ab und trat einen Schritt zurück. Er starrte den Boden an, schien verwirrt und ich nutzte die Zeit, um meine schmerzenden Schultern zu reiben. Dann sah er wieder auf, kam den einen Schritt langsam auf mich zu und legte mir behutsam seine Hände an die Wangen.

„Tut mir leid, ich... Gott, ich bin so ein Idiot." flüsterte er, sein Blick war gefüllt mit Reue. Ich hatte es ja damals darauf angelegt, aber das musste er nicht unbedingt erfahren, also lächelte ich ihn einfach an, damit er glaubte, ich hätte ihm sein Verhalten verziehen, obwohl es da meiner Meinung nach nichts zu verzeihen gab. Und als Antwort schenkte er mir mein liebstes Lächeln.

„Ich hab so viel Zeit vergeudet." flüsterte er und seine Hände strichen mir sanft übers Gesicht. Ich konnte nicht anders, als mich unter dieser Berührung fallen zu lassen. Ich schloss meine Augen und genoss dieses himmlische Gefühl einfach. Als Nächstes spürte ich wieder seine Lippen an meinen und ganz automatisch suchten meine Hände ihren Weg zu seinem Hals, in seine Haare.

Sein Kuss wurde zunehmend stürmischer, fordernder. Eine Hand wanderte zu meinem Nacken, die andere legte er an meine Taille. Dann stellte er sein Bein zwischen meine, so dass sich unsere Körper berührten und er mir ein Stöhnen entlockte. Ich konnte spüren, wie er grinste, während er seine Küsse langsam von meinem Mund weg bewegte, zu meinem Wangenknochen, an mein Ohr und verführerisch daran knabberte. Auch dieses Stöhnen konnte ich nicht zurückhalten. Er wusste, genau wie er mich um den Verstand bringen konnte.

„Gefällt dir das?" flüsterte er mir zu und sein Atem kitzelte mich. Er wartete erst gar nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern nahm mein Ohrläppchen erneut in seinen Mund, saugte daran, strich mit seiner Zungenspitze darüber, massierte es vorsichtig mit seinen Zähnen. Das war besser als jede Fantasie, die ich je erträumt hatte.

„Edward..." flüsterte ich voll Verlangen und spürte erneut sein Grinsen, bevor er seinen Weg fortsetzte, meinen Hals hinunter. Er ließ sich Zeit, bedachte jeden Millimeter mit einem Kuss, saugte hier und da an meiner Haut.

„Oh Gott..." keuchte ich mit einem Stöhnen.

„Fürs Erste reicht mir Edward." scherzte er leise und nahm seinen Kopf zurück. Ich konnte nicht anders, als leicht zu lachen. Ich öffnete meine Augen und sah ihn grinsend vor mir stehen. Er verfolgte seine Hand, die von meinem Nacken über meine Schulter an meinem Arm entlang glitt und schließlich meine Hand fasste. Dann sah er mir wieder in die Augen und ich seufzte wohlig.

„Wir müssen los. Der Unterricht fängt demnächst an." sagte er und führte meine Hand an seinen Mund, wo er sie mit mehreren federleichten Küssen bedachte, ohne jedoch seinen Blick von mir zu nehmen. Immer wenn man etwas Schönes erlebte, musste die Zeit wie im Flug vergehen.

„Nein. Ich will hier bleiben." sagte ich ehrlich und er lachte daraufhin leise. Gott, war das himmlisch.

„Ich weiß." Er nahm die andere Hand von meiner Taille und legte sie mir an die Wange. „Ich würde auch lieber bleiben, aber –"

„Sag es nicht." unterbrach ich ihn, schmiegte meinen Kopf in seine Hand. Ich wollte nicht weg, nicht jetzt. Ich wollte ihn gar nicht mehr loslassen, aber es wäre zu seltsam gewesen, wenn wir jetzt einfach Hand in Hand zurückgehen würden.

Und ich würde ihn erst am Montag wiedersehen...

„Ich bin allein." flüsterte ich und sah ihn traurig und bittend an.

„So schnell wirst du mich nicht mehr los." scherzte er und küsste erneut meine Hand, aber er hatte mich falsch verstanden.

„Ich bin ganz allein zu Hause." versuchte ich es noch mal. Sofort legte sich Überraschung auf sein Gesicht und nur ganz leicht schüttelte er seinen Kopf.

„Bella, ich... ich weiß nicht, ob -" Ich schnitt ihm das Wort ab, indem ich die kurze Distanz zwischen uns überbrückte und ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte.

„Bitte." flüsterte ich flehend. Ich wartete seine Antwort nicht ab, sondern löste mich von ihm, ließ ihn einfach stehen, nahm meine Tasche und eilte zurück zur Schule.

Auf dem Weg zum Bio-Raum sprang das Lächeln in meinem Herzen auf mein Gesicht über. Bevor ich jedoch das Klassenzimmer betrat, versuchte ich ernsthafter auszusehen. Ich setzte mich und war froh, noch diese Stunde mit Edward zu haben. Gedankenversunken strich ich mit meinen Fingern über meine leicht geschwollenen Lippen, die er noch vor wenigen Minuten geküsst hatte. Ich konnte nicht genug davon kriegen. Unwillkürlich lächelte ich. Ich hoffte so sehr, dass er meine Einladung annahm.

Lautes Stimmengewirr ließ mich aufblicken und ich sah Edward, der von seiner Clique umringt den Raum betrat. Schnell widmete ich mich ganz neutral ein paar Kritzeleien auf meinem Block und hoffte, dass mein Verhalten nicht zu auffällig war. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte ich sehen, wie sich Edward setzte, kurz umdrehte und sich dann mir zuwand.

„Bella?" Seine Stimme hatte wieder diesen verführerischen Ton, der mir einen wohligen Schauer den Rücken hinabjagte. Ich sah mit Freuden zu ihm, auch wenn mein Gesicht ausdruckslos blieb. Edward hatte einen Ellbogen auf dem Tisch, seinen Kopf auf die Faust gestützt und einen Blick aufgesetzt, den er sonst nur unter seinen Freunden benutzte. Und dann war da natürlich mein heißgeliebtes Lächeln. Trotzdem machte mich diese Haltung misstrauisch. Irgendetwas... passte nicht. Ich versuchte, es zu verstehen.

„Ich nehm dich morgen mit ins Kino." verlautete er lässig, so dass fast alle Gespräche im Raum verstummten oder zumindest leiser wurden und viele interessierte Blicke sich auf uns richteten.

Was zum..? Da kam eindeutig wieder der Macho zum Vorschein. Warum tat er das? Es machte keinen Sinn. Edwards Augen zuckten kurz zur Seite. Ein Zeichen, er wollte mir etwas sagen. Verwirrt drehte ich meinen Kopf in die vorgegebene Richtung und sah gerade noch, wie die drei Jungs seiner Clique, an ihren Tischen schräg hinter uns, plötzlich ganz unbeteiligt irgendwelche Blätter betrachteten. Dabei hätte ich schwören können, dass sie uns ebenfalls angesehen hatten.

Und da ging mir ein Licht auf.

Sie hatten uns nicht _an_gesehen, sondern _zu_gesehen. Was immer Edward gerade plante, sie wussten es und wollten sehen, wie ich reagierte. Das machte mich neugierig, daher entschied ich mitzuspielen. Ich sah wieder zu Edward, setzte eine ungläubige Miene auf.

„Morgen?" quiekte ich gespielt höher. Edward grinste und ich sah auch die Erleichterung in seinen Augen darüber, dass ich ihn verstanden hatte und dieses Theater mitmachte.

„Es sei denn, du hast schon etwas anderes vor..." säuselte er, richtete sich auf, nahm dabei seinen Kopf von der Hand, streckte letztere nach einer Strähne meiner Haare aus und wickelte sie um seinen Finger. Ich schnappte absichtlich hörbar nach Luft und vernahm daraufhin leises Gelächter aus den hinteren Reihen. Ich schüttelte ganz langsam meinen Kopf, täuschte noch mehr Überraschung und Erstaunen vor.

„Gut." Edward führte seinen Finger, um den noch immer die Strähne gewickelt war, näher zu mir, strich langsam an meiner Wange entlang.

„Ich hol dich ab, sagen wir gegen... _6_ ?" Beim letzten Wort sah er von seinem Finger wieder auf in meine Augen, grinste noch breiter und das Gelächter hinter uns wurde deutlich lauter. Ich hatte die Zweideutigkeit durchaus erkannt, aber ich war mir mehr als sicher, dass auch _das_ zu diesem Theater gehörte. Ich ließ mir Zeit mit meiner Antwort, damit, wenn schon alle Aufmerksamkeit uns gewidmet wurde, ich die Spannung ein wenig erhöhen konnte.

„Okay." quietschte ich schließlich noch höher. Augenblicklich verstummte das Gelächter und stattdessen gab es viel Getuschel. Damit hatten seine Freunde scheinbar nicht gerechnet und ich musste mich zusammenreißen, um nicht selbst anzufangen zu lachen.

„Gut." sagte Edward wieder nur, zwinkerte mir zu, während er die Strähne von seiner Hand löste, und wandte sich grinsend von mir ab. Ich verharrte noch einen Moment mit ungläubiger und überraschter Miene, seufzte dann absichtlich laut, um dem Ganzen noch die Krone aufzusetzen, bevor ich mich wieder über mein Blatt beugte. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte ich erkennen, dass Edward sich erneut kurz umdrehte. Vermutlich hatte er seiner Clique irgendein Zeichen gegeben.

Wenn er heute zu mir käme... _falls_ er käme... musste ich ihn unbedingt darauf ansprechen. Ich wollte wissen, was das zu bedeuten hatte. War das etwa eine seiner üblichen Anmache? Dann wunderte es mich, dass er bisher Erfolg damit hatte. Unter anderen Umständen hätte ich ihm für diese Unverschämtheit eine runtergehauen. Andererseits... bei seinem Charme war es nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass ihm bei diesen Gesten und dieser verführerischen Stimme keine Frau widerstehen konnte, unabhängig von dem, _was_ er sagte. Ich musste schmunzeln. Ja, wenn man es so betrachtete, konnte ich verstehen, dass die Frauen bei ihm Schlange standen.

Meine Gedanken gingen zurück zu der Tatsache, dass ich gerade eingewilligt hatte, mit ihm ins Kino zu gehen. Das würde bedeuten, dass ich eventuell nicht nur heute Nachmittag, sondern auch noch morgen Abend mit ihm zusammen sein konnte. Die Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch tanzten vor Aufregung. Ein Nachmittag bei mir zu Hause, nur wir zwei... ein Abend im Kino, in diesen gemütlichen Sitzen... eine Rückfahrt in seinem Auto, in völliger Dunkelheit...

Meine Fantasie überschlug sich geradezu während dieser Stunde und ich zuckte leicht zusammen, als es schon zum Unterrichtsende läutete. Ich atmete tief durch, um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Dann langte ich nach meine Büchern, wollte sie einpacken, aber plötzlich legte sich eine Hand unter mein Kinn, zog meinen Kopf mit sich zur Seite und überrascht erblickte ich Edward direkt vor mir, der mich anlächelte.

„Bis dann." sagte er nur und sein Atem strich mir übers Gesicht. Er nahm seine Hand weg, richtete sich auf und ging. Zitternd stieß ich die Luft aus, die ich bis eben angehalten hatte. Diese leichte Berührung, diese zwei Worte, dieser kurze Moment reichten aus, die Hitze durch meinen ganzen Körper strömen zu lassen. Ich wollte ihm hinterher laufen, wollte mich in seine Arme werfen, wollte ihn festhalten, wollte ihn mit aller Leidenschaft, die ich aufzubringen vermochte, küssen, aber stattdessen musste ich mich gedulden, musste ich warten, bis heute Nachmittag...

Ich war mir zu neunundneunzig Prozent sicher, dass Edward kommen würde. Dieses kurze ‚Bis dann' war neutral genug gehalten, so dass Außenstehende davon ausgehen mussten, er meinte den morgigen Abend, aber für mich bedeutete es so viel mehr.

Auf der Heimfahrt ging ich all die Punkte durch, die ich noch erledigen musste, bevor Edward kommen würde. Ich wusste ja nicht wann er da wäre, daher konnte ich auch nicht sagen, wie viel Zeit mir zur Verfügung stand, um alles herzurichten. Ich stürmte ins Haus und machte mich gleich in der Küche ans Aufräumen. Allzu viel war es zum Glück nicht, da ich ja die ganze Woche alleine war. Ich stopfte das schmutzige Geschirr in die Spülmaschine und wischte über alle Ablagen sowie den Tisch, dann ging ich ins Wohnzimmer, räumte dort lediglich ein paar Zeitschriften zur Seite, und anschließend in mein Zimmer. Verzweifelt ließ ich meinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Hier herrschte das übliche Chaos. Schuhe und Kleidungsstücke waren überall auf dem Boden verstreut, mein Schreibtisch zugestellt mit Büchern, Heften und Ordnern längst vergangener Schuljahre. Meine Bettwäsche lag noch immer so auf dem Bett, wie ich es heute morgen verlassen hatte, total zerknittert. Ich atmete tief durch...

...drehte mich um und ging ins Bad. Ich musste ihn ja nicht in mein Zimmer lassen, wenn ich das ganze Haus für mich hatte. Im Bad säuberte ich die Toilette und das Waschbecken, bevor ich mir eine Dusche gönnte. Als ich mein Lieblingsshampoo in die Hand nahm, musste ich wieder an den Tag denken, an dem ich ihm die erste Freesie gebracht hatte. Mittlerweile war ich mehr als froh darüber, dass ich mich dazu durchgerungen hatte. Ich stellte die Flasche zurück und mein Blick fiel auf meinen Ladyshave. Ich überlegte kurz, zuckte mit den Schultern und entschied, dass es nicht schaden konnte. Wer wusste, was mich heute noch alles erwartete?

In ein Handtuch gewickelt stolperte ich durch mein Zimmer auf der Suche nach etwas passendem zum Anziehen. Ich nahm eine ältere, aber sehr bequeme schwarze Jeans, ein schwarzes Tanktop – das hatte ich schon länger gesucht, warum lag es denn in dem Fach mit meinen Pullovern? – und ein dunkelblaues T-Shirt aus meinem Schrank. Dann ging ich an meine Schublade mit der Unterwäsche.

Tja, was zog man in so einem Fall an? Spitzenwäsche? Oder doch lieber einfach Baumwolle? Und welche Farbe? Ich entschied die Wahl dem Zufall zu überlassen, drehte mich seitlich zur Schublade, schloss die Augen und langte wahllos über die Wäsche, bevor ich an irgendeiner Stelle zupackte. Es fühlte sich sehr weich an, also wahrscheinlich keine Baumwolle. Vorsichtig linste ich zu meiner Hand. Es war der schwarze Spitzen-BH, den mir Renee erst letztes Jahr zum Geburtstag gekauft hatte. Ich überlegte, ihn zurückzulegen, wusste aber auch, dass ich dann noch mindestens eine halbe Stunde brauchen würde, bis ich mir etwas anderes ausgesucht hätte und so viel Zeit stand mir vielleicht gar nicht mehr zur Verfügung. Seufzend suchte ich das passende Höschen raus und ging wieder ins Bad, um mich zu richten.

Nach zwanzig Minuten, von denen ich die meiste Zeit damit verbrachte, mein Wirrwarr an Haaren zu ordnen, kam ich schließlich fertig herausgeputzt aus dem Bad. Erneut wagte ich, mein Zimmer zu betreten, fest entschlossen, mich dem Chaos zu stellen. Nur wo sollte ich anfangen?

Das Bett...

_Warum ausgerechnet das Bett?_ schalt ich mich im selben Moment, aber als ob mein Körper völlig selbständig handeln würde, machte ich mich daran meine Bettwäsche aufzuschütteln und ordentlich zusammen zu legen.

_Fein, dann eben das Bett._

Wie ich das erledigt hatte, schnappte ich mir einen Grossteil der Klamotten auf dem Boden und brachte den Berg runter in die Waschküche. Ich legte ihn nur achtlos auf einen Haufen, zum Sortieren und Waschen hatte ich jetzt wirklich keine Zeit. Ich eilte nach oben, legte noch einige andere Teile, die ich runterbringen wollte, zur Tür, nahm dann meine uralten Schulsachen und pfefferte sie regelrecht in den hintersten Winkel meines Schrankes, Türe zu, fertig. Ich sah mich erneut um. Das war schon viel besser. Als Nächstes waren meine Schuhe dran. Die Meisten schob ich einfach unters Bett, möglichst weit nach hinten, ein paar Andere ließ ich noch im Schrank verschwinden. So war das doch schon ganz ansehnlich. Ich nahm das restliche Bündel Schmutzwäsche und ging wieder nach unten in die Waschküche.

Ich hatte gerade die Klamotten fallen gelassen, da vernahm ich ein leises Klopfen. Sofort erstarrte ich in meiner Bewegung, mein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und ich lauschte, vielleicht hatte ich mich ja nur verhört...

Noch ein Klopfen...

Ich flitzte zur Haustür, langte mit zittriger Hand an die Klinke, atmete ein Mal tief durch und öffnete sie langsam.

Da stand er, in all seiner Pracht.

Ich ließ meine Augen von seiner dunklen Hose langsam nach oben wandern zu dem weißen Hemd. Beides wirkte lässig, passend zu ihm, und hatte trotzdem etwas elegantes an sich. Dann richtete ich mein Blick auf sein herrliches Gesicht, seine atemberaubenden Augen. Er lächelte und ich seufzte wohlig. Ich ging einen Schritt zurück, öffnete die Tür noch weiter, wandte meinen Blick nicht von ihm ab. Edward trat langsam ein, seine Augen ruhten auf mir. Er ging an mir vorbei und ich drehte mich wieder zur Tür, um sie zuzumachen.

In dem Moment als sie ins Schloss fiel, fassten zwei Hände meine Taille, ein warmer Körper schmiegte sich an meinen Rücken, drückte mich dabei leicht gegen die Tür. Von der Sensation dieser Berührung überrascht entwich mir ein leises Stöhnen. Edward nahm eine Hand weg, um meine Haare zur Seite zu streichen, so dass ich seinen Atem an meinem Nacken spürte.

„Bella..." Seine Stimme war rau, leicht heiser und sorgte für ein wahnsinnig aufregendes Kribbeln auf meiner Haut. Er küsste meinen Hals, arbeitete sich langsam zu meinem Ohr vor. Ich schloss meine Augen, legte meinen Kopf etwas zur Seite, um ihm besseren Zugang zu gewähren, und ließ mich von ihm verwöhnen. Meinetwegen konnte der ganze Tag so ablaufen. Ich brauchte nichts sonst, nur ihn. Wie er sich an meinem Ohrläppchen verging, biss ich mir auf die Lippe, um ein erneutes Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, erfolglos.

„Edward..." keuchte ich aufgrund dieses unbeschreiblichen Gefühls, dass mir etliche Schauer den Rücken rauf und runter jagte. Ich spürte, wie er mal wieder grinste. Es schien ihn sehr zu freuen, was er mit mir anstellen konnte. Und mich erst...

Langsam wich er von mir zurück, beließ aber seine Hand an meiner Taille und noch immer um Luft ringend, drehte ich mich zu ihm um. Er lächelte, sah mich mit seinen strahlend grünen Augen an und legte mir dann eine Hand unters Kinn. Ganz vorsichtig hob er es an, beugte sich zu mir. Erwartungsvoll schloss ich meine Augen und er küsste mich sanft. Es war völlig anders, nicht so wie in der Schule. Nur ganz leicht berührten sich unsere Lippen, ein kurzer, süßer Kuss voller Hingabe. Wie er sich von mir weg lehnte, seufzte ich erneut wohlig. Ich öffnete meine Augen wieder und erblickte mein liebstes Lächeln.

Wir standen bestimmt noch eine halbe Ewigkeit so im Flur, bis ich mich wieder meiner guten Manieren besinnte.

„Lass uns reingehen." sagte ich leise. Er nickte nur, ließ von mir ab, so dass ich vorausgehen konnte. Ich nahm seine Hand, die er gerade von meiner Taille entfernt hatte und führte ihn ins Wohnzimmer. Ich wusste nicht so recht, ob ich mich einfach hinsetzen und ihn mit mir ziehen sollte, daher entschied ich, ihn zu fragen, worauf er denn Lust hätte...

Okay, diese Frage konnte ich mir selber beantworten. Ich musste es auf jeden Fall anders formulieren. Ich drehte mich wieder zu ihm um. Er musterte das Zimmer.

„Deine Eltern sind also nicht da." sagte er und sein Blick schweifte noch immer umher.

„Nein. Sie sind im Urlaub." bestätigte ich ihm schnell, um das Thema abzuhaken. Edwards Augen blitzten interessiert auf und ich hatte das ungute Gefühl, er würde es als Aufhänger für ein wenig Smalltalk nehmen.

„Schon länger?"

_Bingo._

Innerlich stöhnte ich. Ich hoffte sehr, dass er das nicht weiter vertiefte.

„Seit Sonntag. Sie kommen morgen zurück, ich vermute erst gegen Abend."

„Wo sind sie denn hin?"

Oh verflucht! Das war genau die Frage, die er nicht stellen sollte. Ich wollte nicht darüber reden, ich wollte nicht mal daran denken, wo sie jetzt waren... was sie eventuell gerade taten...

_Nein, nein, nein!_ schrie ich in Gedanken verzweifelt. _Edward... nur an Edward denken..._

„Und?" fragte er nach, da ich stillschweigend vor ihm stand und mich noch immer mit den Bildern in meinem Kopf abmühte.

„Sie sind... also... „stammelte ich daher und fuchtelte hilflos mit den Händen in der Luft. „Wie jedes Jahr... eigentlich nur..." Ich spürte, wie mir das Blut in die Wangen stieg, als ich wieder daran dachte, und Edward sah mich an, als käme ich geradewegs aus der Klapsmühle. Ich atmete tief ein, wollte das nur noch schnell hinter mich bringen. „Sie fahren... da gibt es... dieses Hotel... da fahren sie hin... und..."

Ich brauchte nicht mehr weiter zu reden, denn Edward brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Verzweifelt versteckte ich mein Gesicht in meinen Händen und schüttelte leicht meinen Kopf. Gott, war das peinlich! So langsam fing sich Edward wieder, zumindest wurde sein Gelächter zunehmend leiser. Und dann spürte ich zwei Hände an meinen, die langsam aber bestimmt, mein überhitztes Gesicht wieder zum Vorschein brachten. Er ließ eine meiner Hände frei und hob erneut mein Kinn an, so dass ich ihm unweigerlich in die Augen sehen musste.

„Tut mir leid." sagte er grinsend. Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher, wofür genau er sich entschuldigte, aber Hauptsache dieses Thema war damit erledigt.

„Möchtest du was trinken?" fragte ich völlig aus dem Kontext gerissen.

„Liebend gern." antwortete er und ließ von mir ab.

„Machs dir bequem." sagte ich noch, bevor ich in die Küche verschwand.

* * *

**_Männer! Was die immer so von sich geben... *ROFL*  
Diese Finger sind aber auch so was von... eigensinnig!_**

**_Bis zum nächsten Kap mit dem treffenden Titel: _Ein ganz normaler Freitag Abend**


	26. Ein ganz normaler Freitagabend

**_Disclaimer: Wen interessiert es eigentlich, was ich hier schreibe? Die Welt könnte Kopf stehen und trotzdem hätte ich noch immer keine Rechte an Twilight und den Charas._**

**_*Freudentanz aufführ* Ich freu mich ja so über die Reviews!! Und auch, dass ich scheinbar immer ein paar neue Leser dazubekomme. Das ist RIESIG!!!! Ihr seid UNGLAUBLICH!!!!!_**

**_Ein ganz besonderer Dank geht an _HaylesHayles_, die mich auf meine Fehler aufmerksam gemacht und einige gute Verbesserungsvorschläge eingebracht hat. Du bist eine Betaleserin erster Klasse! *knuddl* _**

**_Viel Spaß!! (gibts hier reichlich xD)_**

* * *

**Ein ganz normaler Freitagabend**

In der Küche atmete ich erst einmal tief durch, fächelte mir mit der Hand kühlere Luft ins Gesicht, um mich zu beruhigen. Etwas zittrig nahm ich das Tablett aus dem Schrank, stellte Gläser, eine Flasche Wasser und eine Flasche Cola darauf. Ich suchte noch nach Knabberzeug, gab Salzbrezeln und Erdnüsse in zwei Schalen und transportierte alles ins Wohnzimmer.

Edward saß auf der Couch, hatte ein Bein über das andere geschlagen und einen Arm auf der Rückenlehne. Wie ich den Raum betrat, lächelte er mich an, verfolgte mich mit seinem Blick, selbst als ich noch das Tablett abstellte.

„Was möchtest du haben?" fragte ich und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Muss ich wirklich darauf antworten?" fragte er dagegen und grinste frech. Irritiert starrte ich ihn weiter an und überlegte, was er damit meinte. Ich hatte doch nur gefragt, was er zu trinken haben...

Und da fiel der Groschen. Das war noch eine dieser Fragen, die ich mir selber hätte beantworten können. Ich schloss kurz die Augen, schüttelte leicht meinen Kopf über meine Dummheit und versuchte es auf ein Neues.

„Was möchtest du _trinken_?" fragte ich diesmal. Edward grinste noch mehr.

„Wasser, bitte." Ich befüllte ein Glas komplett mit Wasser, das andere nur zur Hälfte und gab in dieses noch Cola dazu. Ich reichte Edward das Wasserglas und setzte mich dann neben ihn. Ich nippte an meinem Getränk und sah immer wieder kurz zu Edward auf, der mich nachdenklich betrachtete.

„Und das schmeckt?" sagte er plötzlich. Ich sah ihn fragend an, sein Blick war auf mein Glas gerichtet, und grinste dann.

„Sehr gut sogar. Nicht zu süß und nicht zu fad, genau richtig." Ich streckte ihm auffordernd mein Glas entgegen. Er wirkte kurz überrascht, stellte dann sein Glas auf dem Tisch ab und nahm meines. Vorsichtig führte er es an seinen Mund, man sah ihm die Skepsis überdeutlich an, und nippte kurz daran. Seine Zunge schnellte hervor, um die verbliebenen Tropfen von seinen Lippen zu lecken. Hitze breitete sich bei diesem Anblick in meinem Körper aus. Ich schluckte schwer und senkte meinen Blick auf das Glas in seiner Hand.

„Hm, trinkbar." sagte er und gab mir das Glas zurück. Gedankenversunken nahm ich es entgegen, ich beschäftigte mich noch immer mit der Hoffnung... der Möglichkeit... der Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er seine Zunge... irgendwann... an ganz bestimmte Stellen... meines Körpers legte...

Eine Hand schob sich unter mein Kinn und ich sah unweigerlich auf zu Edward, der fragend eine Augenbraue hochgezogen hatte.

„Nichts." sagte ich leise. Das war _sehr_ überzeugend. Edward sah mich nachdenklich an, aber er schien nicht auf die Ursache meines Verhaltens zu kommen. Und das war auch besser so. Ich suchte nach etwas, das ich ihn fragen konnte, um ihn abzulenken, als mir die Biostunde ins Gedächtnis kam.

„Warum hast du mich ins Kino eingeladen?" fragte ich drauf los. Der grüblerische Ausdruck verschwand, stattdessen grinste er mich amüsiert an.

„Möchtest du lieber nicht mit mir ins Kino?" fragte er dagegen. Konnte er mir nicht ein Mal einfach nur eine normale Antwort geben?

„Warum dieses Theater?" versuchte ich es erneut und sah die Erkenntnis in seinen Augen aufblitzen. Er lehnte sich zu mir, nahm das Glas aus meiner Hand und stellte es auf dem Tisch ab. Er nahm meine Hände in seine, verschränkte unsere Finger miteinander, bevor er wieder zu mir aufsah.

„Ich habe dir erzählt, wie man über mich denkt." fing er an. Ich erinnerte mich noch genau an seine Worte, dieses Date würde ich so schnell nicht vergessen, und nickte bestätigend.

„Zunächst sollst du wissen, dass ich nicht noch länger warten wollte." Er löste eine Hand aus unserer Verschränkung und strich mir mit dem Handrücken über die Wange. „Ich hätte nicht noch eine Woche durchgehalten, ohne dich berühren zu können, erst recht nicht, seit ich weiß, dass du mich willst. Ich musste es offiziell machen und was gibt es Besseres, als ein vor aller Augen und Ohren angekündigtes Date." erklärte er weiter und lächelte mich dann an.

„Offiziell?" fragte ich nach. Er hielt kurz in seiner Bewegung inne, führte dann seine Hand unter mein Kinn und zog mich näher zu sich. In seine Augen trat ein Ausdruck absoluter Entschlossenheit.

„Dass du mir gehörst." sagte er bestimmt und wieder spürte ich die Hitze in mir aufsteigen. Ich gehörte ihm bereits mit jeder Faser meines Körpers, jedem Schlag meines Herzens.

„Das heißt,... dass... wir..." stammelte ich vor mich her. Ich wollte es aus seinem Mund hören, dass er _mich_ als Freundin wollte.

„Ja. Ab morgen sind wir ganz offiziell zusammen." beendete er meinen Satz und als ob er es mir beweisen müsste, überbrückte er die wenigen Zentimeter zwischen uns und küsste mich. Er ließ seine Hand von meinem Kinn in meinen Nacken gleiten, um den Kuss zu vertiefen, strich mit seiner Zunge über meine noch geschlossenen Lippen und wie ich sie ihm bereitwillig öffnete, zog er sie zurück, um mich zu necken.

Ich wollte mehr.

Ich löste die andere Hand aus seiner, fasste mit beiden in seine Haare und zog ihn fest zu mir. Wie es schien, überrumpelte ich ihn mit meiner Aktion, denn er gab vor Überraschung einen Spalt zwischen seinen Lippen frei, den ich sofort nutzte, um meine Zunge in seinen Mund gleiten zu lassen. Und entlockte ihm damit tatsächlich ein Stöhnen. Die Genugtuung, die ich empfand, da auch ich in der Lage war, ihn um den Verstand zu bringen, war überwältigend. Leider ging mir viel zu schnell die Luft aus und ich löste mich schwer atmend von ihm, meine Finger noch immer in seinen Haaren vergraben.

„Bella." keuchte er und lehnte seine Stirn an meine. Ich suchte seine Augen, aber er hatte sie noch immer geschlossen. Wieder durchströmte mich das Gefühl der Genugtuung. Das hatte ihn scheinbar ziemlich aus der Bahn geworfen. Schließlich öffnete er sie, das Grün in seinen Augen strahlte geradezu, und sah mich mit derselben Begierde an, die ich fühlte.

„Bella. Zu meinem Image... gehören ein paar Dinge,... die ich nicht bereit bin... aufzugeben." setzte er noch immer um Luft ringend das ursprüngliche Thema fort und ich wurde sofort hellhörig.

„Was für Dinge?" fragte ich neugierig. Edward lehnte sich langsam zurück und ich nahm widerwillig meine Hände von ihm. Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand kurz durch die Haare, sah mich dann eindringlich an und ich fürchtete, dass mir nicht gefallen würde, was er gleich sagte.

„Die Einladung ins Kino dient nicht nur dazu, alle wissen zu lassen, dass wir zusammen sind, sondern auch und insbesondere um meinem Image gerecht zu werden." sagte er sehr von sich überzeugt. Sollte das ein Scherz sein? Irritiert sah ich ihn an.

„Was willst du damit sagen?" flüsterte ich fast schon.

„Egal welchen Film wir uns anschauen, ich werde sowieso kaum etwas davon mitbekommen. Ich werde meine Hände den ganzen Abend nicht von dir lassen, weil..." Er machte eine Pause, musterte mich genau. In meinem Bauch hingegen tanzten die Schmetterlinge voller Vorfreude über das, was er gesagt hatte.

„Weil wir beobachtet werden." Die Schmetterlinge plumpsten wie Steine in meine tiefste Magengrube, verwirrt starrte ich ihn an. Warum sollte uns jemand beobachten?

„Warum?", sprach ich meinen Gedanken laut aus. Die Verwunderung war mir offensichtlich deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Edward grinste mich nur an.

„Date eins in aller Öffentlichkeit. Das ist mein übliches Vorgehen. Die Jungs wollen wissen, ob es mir wirklich gelungen ist, an dich ran zu kommen, daher werden sie ebenfalls ins Kino kommen, möglicherweise auch noch ein paar andere Neugierige." sagte er, als wäre es das Normalste auf der Welt. Ich konnte nicht anders, als ihn mit offenem Mund anzugaffen.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst!" sagte ich schockiert. Edwards Grinsen verschwand augenblicklich und er musterte mich eindringlich.

„Bella. Ich werde nichts tun, das du nicht willst. Wenn ich zu weit gehen sollte, sag es mir und ich lass es sein. _Aber_, ich werde das auf _meine_ Art durchziehen. Ich will, dass wirklich _alle_ wissen, dass du mir gehörst, ich werde allen _zeigen_, dass du mir gehörst." sagte er erneut mit endgültiger Entschlossenheit.

„Zeigen?" fragte ich leicht nervös und Edward lächelte mich verführerisch an.

„Wenn wir zusammen Unterricht haben, dann werde ich..." Sein Blick fiel nach unten und seine Hand legte sich auf mein Knie, wanderte ganz langsam an meinem Bein hinauf, so dass ich vor Überraschung die Luft einsog und anhielt. Ich verfolgte seine Hand, wie sie sich millimeterweise den Weg meinen Oberschenkel entlang bahnte und nur wenige Zentimeter vor meinem intimsten Bereich stoppte.

„... genau_ das_ tun." beendete Edward nun seinen Satz und ich sah langsam zu ihm auf. War er wahnsinnig? Wollte er, dass ich ihm während des Unterrichts die Kleider vom Leib riss? Denn genau das würde wohl passieren, wenn er mich wirklich jede Stunde so berühren sollte. Genau das wollte ich in diesem Moment tun...

„Sonst noch was?" brachte ich mit viel Mühe hervor und Edwards Lächeln wurde jetzt erst richtig selbstgefällig.

„Das war noch lange nicht alles." sagte er und die Hitze, die bisher meinen Körper durchflutete, stieg noch weiter an. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich noch mehr ertragen könnte. Ich wollte schon hier und jetzt über ihn herfallen. Edward nahm meine Hände, stand auf und zog mich mit sich. Er legte seine Hände an meine Taille, ging langsam rückwärts und grinste mich dabei stetig an. Verwirrt folgte ich ihm und wir näherten uns gemächlich der Küche. Wie wir nur noch ein paar Schritte von der Tür entfernt waren, packte er mich plötzlich an den Armen und drehte mich wie der Blitz durch die Gegend. Ich kniff erschrocken die Augen zusammen und zog meine Arme beschützend vor mich.

Auf einmal spürte ich die harte Wand an meinem Rücken, gegen die er mich drückte, spürte sein Bein, das sich zwischen meine drängte und mich an Ort und Stelle hielt, spürte eine Hand, die langsam an meine Hüfte wanderte und die andere, die meinen Nacken packte, spürte seine Lippen, die sich fordernd auf meinen bewegten...

Mit einem Stöhnen erwiderte ich den Kuss, legte meine Hände zunächst auf seine Brust, ließ sie dann langsam ihren Weg zu seinen Haaren finden. Ich fasste fest zu, zog ihn weiter zu mir. Ich neigte meinen Kopf zur Seite und strich mit meiner Zunge über seine Lippen, woraufhin er stöhnte und mir bereitwillig Einlass gewährte. Seine Hände hielten fest an mir und er schmiegte sich enger an mich, bevor er den Kuss mangels Luft beendete. Beide standen wir schwer atmend da, sahen uns tief in die Augen.

„Das... wird dich jeden... Tag erwarten... Wenn ich dich... irgendwo... im Flur... sehen sollte,... werde ich nicht... zögern... zu dir... zu gehen..." brachte er zwischen jedem Atemzug hervor. Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass mir das Stöhnen entwich bei der Vorstellung, jeden Tag drei, vielleicht vier oder sogar noch mehr solcher... außergewöhnlichen Begegnungen auf dem Flur zu haben. Edward grinste wissend.

„Sonst.... noch was?" fragte ich wieder und hatte ebenfalls Probleme, alles an einem Stück zu sagen.

„In der Mittagspause wirst du... bei mir sitzen oder besser gesagt... _auf_ mir." Mir fiel vor Schreck die Kinnlade runter. Hatte ich mich verhört? Wie um alles in der Welt hatte er sich das vorgestellt? Edward grinste abermals wissend, lehnte sich vor, küsste leicht meine Nase und löste sich dann komplett von mir. Erneut nahm er meine Hände, zog mich zur Couch, ließ sich darauf nieder und schneller als ich schauen konnte, hatte er mich mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung halb umgedreht und zu sich runtergezogen, so dass ich auf seinem Schoß saß, den Rücken an seiner Brust. Wie ich noch immer versuchte, mit dieser neuen ungewöhnlichen Situation klar zu kommen, schlang er beide Arme um meine Mitte und zog mich fest an sich. Er legte sein Kinn auf meine rechte Schulter und ich spürte seinen Atem an meinem Hals.

„So in der Art." flüsterte er mir ins Ohr und ich bekam prompt eine Gänsehaut, zitterte dabei. Okay, so schlecht war das ja gar nicht, ein kleines bisschen unbequem vielleicht, aber sonst... ganz... akzeptabel. Die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts. Um dennoch eine etwas gemütlichere Position einzunehmen, verlagerte ich mein Gleichgewicht, rutschte langsam ein Stück auf seinem Schoß hin und her... bis Edward direkt an meinem Ohr lustvoll stöhnte. Augenblicklich erstarrte ich und haute mir gedanklich eine runter. Ich hatte wirklich nicht mehr daran gedacht, _wo genau_ ich gerade saß... und dass... meine Bewegungen... ihn...

Plötzlich schob mich Edward langsam von seinem Schoß neben sich auf die Couch. Überrascht sah ich fragend zu ihm, er lächelte mich schief an, nahm meine Hand und küsste sie leicht.

„Und was hast du für heute geplant?" fragte er. Ich brauchte einen Moment, um wieder einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Ich fragte mich, wie er so schnell... umschalten konnte.

„Wir könnten uns eine DVD anschauen." fiel mir dazu ein.

„Gern. Such dir was aus. Kannst du mir noch sagen, wo ich das Bad finde?" sagte er und stand auf.

„Die Treppe hoch und geradeaus durch die Tür." antwortete ich ihm und er verließ mich mit meinem liebsten Lächeln. Ich seufzte, als er nicht mehr zu sehen war. Das waren die – ich sah kurz auf meine Uhr – besten dreißig Minuten meines Lebens. Bis jetzt...

Ich begab mich zum Fernseher, kniete mich auf den Boden und sah über die Titel der DVDs. Auf Action hatte ich keine Lust und etwas Romantisches wollte ich nicht nehmen, da ich nicht wusste, ob er das gut fand, blieben also nur Komödien. Die meisten darunter hatten leider auch einen romantischen Touch. Ich zog zwei DVDs aus der langen Reihe, _Nachts im Museum_ und _The Kid_, und überlegte, was Edward zusagen würde, als Besagter gerade wieder die Treppe runter kam. Abwägend sah ich von einer DVD zur anderen und entschied mich dann für _The Kid_. Nachdem ich die DVD eingelegt hatte, begab ich mich wieder auf die Couch, Edward hatte schon Platz genommen. Er saß genauso da wie am Anfang, ein Bein über dem anderen, ein Arm auf der Rückenlehne. Ich nahm die Fernbedienung zur Hand, schaltete den Fernseher ein.

„Was schauen wir jetzt an?" fragte Edward neben mir, als ich nach meinem Glas und den Erdnüssen auf dem Tisch langte.

„The Kid." antwortete ich, stellte das Schälchen zwischen uns auf die Couch und hoffte, eine gute Wahl getroffen zu haben.

„Bruce Willis. Ein guter Schauspieler."

„Und ein hübscher." Ich nippte an meinem Glas. Hatte ich das eben laut gesagt? Vorsichtig linste ich zu Edward, der mich überrascht und amüsiert zugleich ansah. Oh mein Gott, ich hatte es laut gesagt!

„Du stehst auf ältere Männer?" sagte er grinsend und ich hätte beinahe mein Glas fallengelassen.

„Ich wollte doch nur... er sieht halt gut aus... also... ich meine... er ist eben attraktiv...was ich eigentlich..."

_Halt die Klappe, Bella, halt einfach nur die Klappe!_ schrie ich mich selbst an. Damit hatte ich es nur noch schlimmer gemacht und ich konnte sehen, wie Edward in sich hinein lachte, darum bemüht nicht in lautes Gelächter auszubrechen. Kopfschüttelnd stellte ich mein Glas weg, zog meine Beine an, so dass meine Füße auf der Couch waren, und ließ meinen Kopf auf meine Knie sinken. So verharrte ich, bis ich erneut Edwards Stimme vernahm.

„Angelina Jolie ist auch sehr attraktiv." Fassungslos sah ich zu ihm auf. Er starrte grinsend zum Fernseher, über dessen Mattscheibe noch immer die Previews längst gelaufener Filme flimmerten. Unter gar keinen Umständen konnte ich auch nur ansatzweise mit Angelina Jolie mithalten. Wenn das seinem Ideal entsprach, was sollte er dann mit mir anfangen? Edward richtete seinen Blick auf mich, stellte das Schälchen zurück auf den Tisch und neigte sich zu mir. Er strich mir mit seiner freien Hand über die Wange.

„Aber du bist um einiges attraktiver." sagte er in seinem verführerischsten Ton. „Tausendmal attraktiver." Er lehnte sich jetzt ganz zu mir, küsste mich, zuerst vorsichtig, langsam und dann mit immer mehr Leidenschaft, bevor er es wieder mangels Luft beendete.

„Der Film hat angefangen." sagte er leise. Ich seufzte und rutschte näher an ihn ran. Er legte seinen Arm von der Lehne um meine Schultern, küsste mir sanft auf die Haare, während ich mich an seine Seite kuschelte. Es fühlte sich richtig an, als gehörte ich schon immer da hin, in seine Arme.

So verbrachten wir die nächsten eineinhalb Stunden auf der Couch und lachten gemeinsam über die lustigen Momente. Es war genauso, wie ein erstes Date ablaufen sollte. Genaugenommen war es ja unser zweites Date, aber beim Ersten hatte ich mich ja nur darauf eingelassen, weil es nicht anders ging, also zählte das nicht. Allerdings... der Kuss zählte schon... irgendwie.

Als der Abspann kam, ging ich vor, um die DVD herauszunehmen und zurück ins Regal zu stellen. Wie ich mich zu ihm umdrehte, war er bereits aufgestanden, lächelte mich an und kam auf mich zu. Er nahm mein Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und schenkte mir einen kurzen Kuss.

„Dann sehen wir uns morgen." sagte er leise und nahm seine Hände wieder weg. Mir rutschte mein Herz in die Hose. Er wollte schon gehen? Auf gar keinen Fall konnte er _jetzt_ gehen. Ich überlegte fieberhaft, was wir noch machen konnten. Es musste doch noch irgendetwas in diesem Haus geben, das man tun konnte.

_Gesellschaftsspiele._ Nicht die beste Idee, aber etwas anderes fiel mir nicht ein.

„Wollen wir nicht noch was spielen?" fragte ich ihn schnell. Edward sah mich kurz überrascht an, bevor er wieder dieses freche Grinsen im Gesicht hatte.

„An was für ein _Spiel_ hattest du denn gedacht?" Ich entschied, diese Andeutung einfach zu übergehen, als hätte ich sie gar nicht gehört.

„Oben im Schrank sind ein paar Karten- und Brettspiele." In seinen Augen blitzte etwas auf, das ich nicht deuten konnte. Irgendwie bereute ich meine Entscheidung.

„Kannst du pokern?" fragte er ernsthaft. Scheinbar hatte ich einen Volltreffer gelandet, was seinen Spielgeschmack betraf. Hauptsache war, er würde nicht gehen.

„Nicht wirklich." gab ich zu. Ich kannte die Grundregeln. Ich wusste was ein Paar, zwei Paare, Drillinge und Vierlinge waren, wobei letzteres eher selten vorkam, außerdem kannte ich noch das Full House und die Straße. Ich wusste auch, dass man zwei Karten auf der Hand hatte und fünf für alle offen ausgelegt wurden. Aber das war es auch so ziemlich.

„Ich kanns dir beibringen. Möchtest du?"

„Warum nicht?" Er grinste mich begeistert an und ich begab mich oben auf die Suche nach den passenden Karten. Ich fand schnell das Richtige und wie ich die Treppe wieder runter polterte, erwartete mich Edward mit dem Tablett in seinen Händen.

„Lass uns an den Esstisch gehen." Ich nickte nur und ging voraus in die Küche. Er stellte das Tablett auf der Anrichte ab, brachte die Gläser an den Tisch und ich nahm beide Schälchen mit, bevor ich mich ihm gegenüber setzte. In der folgenden halben Stunde erklärte mir Edward geduldig die Regeln. Um nachsehen zu können, ob ich ein gutes Blatt hatte, schrieb er mir die Ränge auf einen Zettel.

„Jetzt brauchen wir nur noch was als Einsatz." sagte er abschließend und sah mich fragend an.

„Ich glaub, ich hab genau das Richtige. Warte kurz." Ich eilte hoch in mein Zimmer, kramte mein gelbes Plastiksparschwein, in dem ich 1-Cent-Stücke sammelte, aus dem Schrank und musste dabei die Hälfte der darin verstauten Schulsachen zuerst wieder rauslegen, bevor ich es überhaupt entdeckte. Ich räumte den Rest zurück und machte mich auf den Weg nach unten.

„Ich hab mich schon die ganze Zeit gefragt, wo ihr das Familienvermögen aufbewahrt." sagte Edward grinsend, als ich das Sparschwein rücklings auf den Tisch legte.

„Hey!" gab ich gespielt schockiert zurück, langte nach dem Nächstbesten, das auf dem Tisch lag, in diesem Fall eine Hand voll Erdnüsse, und bewarf ihn damit.

„Ouch." sagte er noch immer grinsend, während er versuchte, sich mit den Händen zu schützen. Ich stemmte meine Hände in die Hüften und zog einen Schmollmund. Edward grinste noch mehr. In einer schnellen Bewegung hatte er mich gepackt, auf seinen Schoß gezogen und einen Arm um mich geschlungen. Schon wieder. Seine andere Hand strich meine Haare zur Seite, sein Atem kitzelte mein Ohr.

„Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich verärgert habe. Ich bin gerne bereit, das wieder gut zu machen." flüsterte er mir zu und ich stöhnte, als ich an die Art der Wiedergutmachung dachte. Er strich meine Haare noch etwas weiter beiseite, begann meinen Nacken zu küssen und unweigerlich bekam ich eine Gänsehaut. Ich konnte spüren, wie er die Mundwinkel zu einem Lächeln nach oben zog, bevor er seinen Weg zu meinem Hals fortsetzte und dabei an meiner Haut knabberte. Ich schloss meine Augen, legte meinen Kopf zurück auf seine Schulter und er wanderte weiter zu meinem Ohr, saugte an meinem Ohrläppchen. Gott, ich liebte es, wenn er das tat.

„Edward..." keuchte ich. Mit einem letzten leichten Biss entließ er mein Ohrläppchen aus seinem Mund.

„Lass uns spielen." flüsterte er mir verführerisch zu. Okay, und welches von beiden meinte er jetzt? Das wurde mir schnell klar, als er mich langsam von seinem Schoß schob. Etwas benommen stand ich auf und versuchte meine Konzentration auf das Sparschwein und die Münzen zu richten.

Ich öffnete den Verschluss, nahm eine Hand voll raus und legte die Münzen auf den Tisch. Dann brachte ich leicht wankend das Sparschwein zur Anrichte und wie ich mich wieder umdrehte, war Edward schon dabei, die Münzen gleichmäßig zu verteilen. Leise seufzend setzte ich mich, während Edward die Karten nahm und sie mischte. Ich starrte gebannt auf seine Hände. Er machte das so geschickt, dass es eher wie ein Kunststück wirkte. Als ich aufschaute, grinste er lässig.

Dann legte er die Karten vor sich ab, verschränkte die Arme auf dem Tisch und sah mich eindringlich an. Ich wartete darauf, dass er etwas sagte, aber stattdessen wurde sein Grinsen immer breiter und seine Augen bekamen einen eigenartigen dunklen Touch. Wenn es einen Zeitpunkt gab, an dem ich mich fürchten sollte, dann war er jetzt gekommen.

„Möchtest du vielleicht..."

Er stockte, seine Augen wurden noch dunkler, während er mich weiter betrachtete.

„Hast du Lust auf... Strip-Poker?"

* * *

**_Yaii! Ich melde mich freiwillig fürs Strip-Pokern mit Edward! xD  
Sonst noch jemand? ;)_**

**_Bis zum nächsten Mal, wenn es heißt: _Eine heiße Partie**


	27. Eine heiße Partie

_**Disclaimer: Zum x-ten Mal, mir gehört gar nix, außer den Fantasien, die diese Geschichte zu Tage gefördert haben.**_

_**An diesem Kapitel hatte ich extrem viel Spaß. *LOL* **_

_**Es fallen in diesem Kap viele Begriffe rund ums Pokern. Wenn also jemand eine Einweisung ins Poker spielen braucht, dann schreibt mich an, ich erklär es euch gerne. Ansonsten ist der Ablauf des Spielens an für sich nicht wirklich wichtig für die Handlung. Es geht eigentlich mehr um das drum herum. xD **_

_**Ein besonderer Dank geht an **_**HaylesHayles**_**, die so hervorragend meine Fehler ausradiert.**_

_**Ein weiterer besonderer Dank geht an meinen Mann, der für ein paar Szenen als Versuchskaninchen herhalten musste. Danke, Tiger, du bist mein Edward. *schmacht***_

_**Tja, dann bleibt mir nur euch viel Vergnügen zu wünschen... xD**_

* * *

**Eine heiße Partie**

**(It's getting hot in here)**

„_Hast du Lust auf... Strip-Poker?"_

Überrascht schnappte ich nach Luft und starrte ihn geschockt an. Ich sollte mich vor ihm ausziehen?

„Eine abgeschwächte Form. Nur die Oberbekleidung." fügte er an. Er wollte sich vor mir ausziehen? Edward sah mich abwartend an.

„Lass mich kurz darüber nachdenken." flüsterte ich und er grinste, als wüsste er bereits meine Antwort. Ich wog meine Chancen ab. Ich war bestimmt keine gute Spielerin. Und da er sich bestens auszukennen schien, war er wahrscheinlich sehr gut darin, was wiederum zur Folge haben würde, dass ich häufiger als er verlieren würde. Und allein der Gedanke nur in Unterwäsche ihm gegenüber zu sitzen, bereitete mir Panik. Andererseits... sollte ich Glück haben und auch mal eine Hand gewinnen, käme ich in den Genuss,... etwas _mehr_ von ihm zu sehen.

Es hatte seine Vor- und Nachteile.

„Na gut, aber..." sagte ich langsam und er hob eine Augenbraue in Erwartung meiner Einschränkung. „Wer ein Kleidungsstück ablegen muss, tut es dort." und ich zeigte mit meiner Hand auf die freie Stelle vor der Küchentür.

„Einverstanden. Da wir nur zu zweit spielen, wird es öfters gar nicht zu einem richtigen Spiel kommen, daher schlage ich vor, dass ein Spiel nur als verloren gilt, wenn der Flop gelegt wurde. Sonst wären wir nach vier bis fünf Runden schon fertig."

Dabei lächelte er mich äußerst amüsiert an und ich stöhnte auf. Er schien sich seiner Sache ziemlich sicher. Worauf hatte ich mich da nur eingelassen?

Edward teilte die Karten aus. Er legte seine verdeckt vor sich ab, nachdem er sie sich kurz angesehen hatte. Ich behielt meine in der Hand, sonst hätte ich wahrscheinlich ständig nachsehen müssen, was für Karten ich gleich wieder besaß. Die ersten zwei Runden kamen wir nicht zum spielen, aber in der dritten Runde stieg er ins Spiel ein. Meine Karten sahen nicht besonders gut aus. Ich hatte nur eine Dame und eine Fünf und dann noch in verschiedenen Farben. Ich checkte, da ich ja den Big Blind hatte. Der Flop machte mein Blatt leider auch nicht besser. Zu allem Überfluss schob Edward auch noch eines seiner perfekt gestapelten 5-Cent-Türmchen in die Mitte zum Einsatz.

_Fabelhaft. _

Ich hoffte auf den Turn und ging mit, allerdings hoffte ich vergebens. Edward schob wieder ein Türmchen vor. Diesmal gab ich kopfschüttelnd auf und legte meine Karten weg. Edward grinste nur, als er mir seine Asse zeigte. Das war ja so was von klar. Warum konnte ich nicht so ein Blatt haben? Er nahm die Münzen an sich und sammelte die Karten ein. Ich streckte ihm meine Hand entgegen, da ich an der Reihe war mit geben. Jetzt wurde sein Grinsen richtig selbstgefällig und er schaute bedeutungsvoll in Richtung Küchentür.

„Das war mir doch glatt entfallen." murmelte ich. Heftiger Sarkasmus. Seufzend erhob ich mich, schlurfte zur Tür und drehte mich um. Edward betrachtete mich erwartungsvoll und seine Augen hatten wieder diesen seltsamen dunklen Ausdruck.

Es musste eine Möglichkeit geben, mich aus dieser Affäre zu ziehen. Was konnte ich alles ablegen? Unterwäsche durfte ich anbehalten, daher blieben nur das Shirt, darunter das Tanktop, das er zum Glück nicht sehen konnte, es würde mir ein bisschen Zeit verschaffen, und dann meine Jeans. Zu meinem Pech hatte ich mir keine Socken angezogen.

Und da kam mir eine Idee. Jetzt war es an mir, Edward anzugrinsen. Ich ging langsam in die Hocke und setzte mich schließlich ganz hin, ohne meinen Blick von ihm zu nehmen. Edward hob verwirrt eine Augenbraue. Dann räkelte ich mich so lasziv wie möglich auf dem Fußboden, winkelte mein Bein an und zog mir schlussendlich meinen Hausschuh vom Fuß. Breit grinsend warf ich ihn Edward zu. Der hingegen hatte seine Mundwinkel missbilligend gesenkt und wehrte meinen Schuh gekonnt ab.

„Das entspricht nicht der Regel." grummelte er. Ich stand auf und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Du hast es aber auch nicht ausdrücklich untersagt." entgegnete ich, worauf er etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin murmelte, aber es klang definitiv nicht erfreut. Es dauerte weitere drei Runden bis wir wieder ein Spiel hatten und ich verlor erneut. Edward sah mich kurz abschätzend an.

_Japp, genau das habe ich vor._ dachte ich bei mir, ging zur Tür, ließ meinen zweiten Hausschuh an meinem Fuß etwas nach vorne rutschen und kickte ihn zu Edward. Er fing ihn ab und ließ ihn zu Boden fallen, schüttelte dabei sichtlich frustriert seinen Kopf. Das verlief wohl nicht ganz nach seinen Vorstellungen und ich musste darüber schmunzeln. Allerdings hatte ich jetzt meine zwei Ausreden schon verbraucht.

Einige ungespielte Runden später hatte ich eine Dame und eine Zehn in Herz und entschied mich, mitzugehen. Edward lächelte mich voller Vorfreude an. Wenn ich jetzt verlieren würde, bekäme er was zu sehen, nahm er zumindest an, doch ich wusste es besser. Er deckte den Flop auf und siehe da, ich hatte endlich Glück. Zwei Paare, das war doch mal was. Jetzt hieß es Pokerface aufsetzen. Ich seufzte leicht, schaute immer wieder von meinen Karten zum Flop und zurück, zuckte kurz mit den Schultern und zählte fünf Cent-Stücke ab. Edward sah mich wieder abschätzend an, ging mit und legte den Turn. Eine weitere Zehn kam zum Vorschein.

Full House!

_Pokerface, Pokerface!_ mahnte ich mich. Ich gab erneut ein gespieltes Seufzen von mir, warf Edward einen grüblerischen Blick zu, schüttelte kurz enttäuscht meinen Kopf und setzte weitere fünf Cent. Edward grinste amüsiert und ging mit. Der River brachte einen Buben und ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass er mein Blatt nicht toppen konnte. Diesmal setzte ich nichts, checkte nur und wartete. Edward deckte seine Karten auf, er hatte zwei Könige, und grinste mich siegessicher an.

„Oh." meinte ich teilnahmslos und schaute von meinen Karten zu seinen und wieder zurück. „Tja. Pech gehabt." Ich legte meine Karten offen und augenblicklich wandelte sich sein Grinsen in ungläubiges Erstaunen. Ich musste mir ein Lachen verkneifen, konnte aber ein Kichern nicht vollständig unterdrücken.

„Anfängerglück!" brummelte er vor sich hin. Er drehte sich ein Stück auf dem Stuhl, zog beide Schuhe aus und ging mit selbigen aus der Küche. Ich sah ihm verwirrt nach. Was sollte das denn werden? Er kam zurück, ohne Schuhe, und blieb bei der Tür stehen. Vermutlich hatte er sie im Flur abgestellt.

„Ich spiele wenigstens fair." grummelte er. Doch anstatt sich einer seiner Socken zu entledigen, wie ich vermutet hatte, langten seine Hände nach dem ersten Knopf seines Hemdes. Überrascht sog ich hörbar Luft ein und erstarrte auf meinem Stuhl. Mein Blick folgte seinen Händen, wie sie die Knöpfe einen nach dem anderen langsam öffneten und immer ein kleines Stückchen mehr seines Oberkörpers entblößten. Meine Finger krallten sich vor Aufregung in meine Hose. Liebend gerne wäre ich aufgesprungen und hätte ihm geholfen, damit es schneller ging. Dann fasste er den Kragen, zog das Hemd nach hinten und ließ es sich über die Arme nach unten gleiten.

_Oh mein Gott!_

Eine unglaubliche Hitze durchströmte mich. Ich konnte ihn nur anstarren. Sein muskulöser Körper war komplett durchtrainiert. Den deutlich sichtbaren Bizeps an seinen Oberarmen durfte ich ja schon einmal bewundern. Mein Blick wanderte langsam von seinen Armen über seine breite Brust, die perfekt in den flachen Bauch überging, der sogar ein Sixpack erkennen ließ. Ich versuchte, meine Gedanken unter Kontrolle zu bringen, die am liebsten dafür gesorgt hätten, dass ich diesen göttlichen Körper befühlte, und krallte meine Finger noch fester in meine Hose. Als der verbliebene Rest meines Verstandes endlich zu mir durchdrang und mir mitteilte, dass es unhöflich war, jemanden derart anzugaffen, sah ich auf in sein ebenso gottgleiches Gesicht, auf dem sich wieder das Grinsen manifestiert hatte.

Lässig kam er an den Tisch zurück, beobachtete mich dabei amüsiert und hängte sein Hemd über die Stuhllehne, bevor er sich setzte. Das war nicht gerade förderlich für meine Konzentration. Ich schluckte schwer, versuchte mein Blickfeld auf meine Karten und die offen vor mir liegenden zu beschränken, konnte meinen Blick aber dennoch nicht von seinem Oberkörper fern halten. Edward blieb das nicht verborgen, denn immer wenn ich ihn gerade mit meinen Blicken verschlang, vergaß ich das Spiel und er schnippte mit seinen Fingern direkt vor meinem Gesicht, um mich in die Realität zurückzubringen. Ich zuckte dabei ständig erschrocken zusammen und er grinste vergnügt. Ich benahm mich furchtbar peinlich. Aber wer konnte mir das verdenken? Immerhin hatte ich einen von Adonis' Brüdern mir gegenüber sitzen, zumindest kam es mir so vor.

Meine Glückssträhne hielt an. In der nächsten spielbaren Runde bekam ich einen Drilling bestehend aus Buben. Edward zog kurz eine Grimasse, legte ein Bein halb auf den Tisch und zog sich eine Socke vom Fuß. Ich hätte mich natürlich mehr darüber gefreut, wenn er sich seiner Hose entledigt hätte, aber es war eigentlich nicht anders zu erwarten. Im Spiel danach gewann ich noch einmal, was wiederum dazu führte, dass Edward seine zweite Socke verlor. Jetzt war ich doch tatsächlich im Vorteil. Ich hatte noch drei Kleidungsstücke, Edward nur noch seine Hose. Und hier verließ mich das Glück.

Nur zwei ungespielte Runden später überrumpelte er mich mit einem Vierling bestehend aus Sechsen, obwohl ich selbst ein recht gutes Blatt hatte. Jetzt musste ich mich wohl oder übel von meinem Shirt verabschieden. Etwas nervös begab ich mich zur Tür. Ich wusste zwar, dass ich ja noch das Tanktop anhatte, aber es war leider _ziemlich_ eng anliegend. Es würde die Konturen meines Körpers nur zu leicht erahnen lassen. Edward hatte seinen Stuhl etwas gedreht, um mich besser beobachten zu können. Ich atmete tief durch, schloss meine Augen und zog dann mein Shirt über den Kopf. Ich streifte es mir von den Armen und behielt es in der rechten Hand, bevor ich meine Augen wieder aufschlug. Edward lächelte mein heißgeliebtes Lächeln.

„Nicht ganz das, was ich erwartet hatte, aber auch nicht schlecht." Schon wieder so eine Unverschämtheit. Er war unverbesserlich.

„Du...!!" rief ich aufgebracht, funkelte ihn böse an und bewarf ihn mit meinem Shirt. Er fing es lachend auf und legte es auf den Tisch.

„Na na, wer wird denn gleich wütend werden." sagte er gespielt tadelnd, während ich mich wieder setzte. Erneut warf ich ihm einen bösen Blick zu. Edward verschränkte seine Arme auf dem Tisch und lehnte sich vor. Ich kam nicht umhin zu sehen, wie sich seine Muskeln dabei anspannten.

„Würdest du mir verzeihen, wenn ich mich... _entschuldige_?" sagte er mit besonderer Betonung auf das letzte Wort und in seinen Augen war erneut dieser dunkle Glanz. Noch ehe ich antworten konnte, war er aufgestanden und kam um den Tisch gelaufen. Ich verfolgte ihn mit meinem Blick. Mir wurde ganz anders, als ich versuchte, zu erahnen, _wie_ er sich entschuldigen würde. Er blieb direkt neben meinem Stuhl stehen und ungünstigerweise war sein gestählter Bauch auf meiner Augenhöhe. Vor Aufregung biss ich mir auf meine Unterlippe und sah langsam auf, allerdings nicht ohne dabei noch mal genüsslich meinen Blick über seinen perfekten Körper wandern zu lassen. Wie ich endlich seine Augen erreicht hatte, - überflüssig, zu erwähnen, dass er mal wieder grinste - machte er sich tatsächlich die Mühe, sich neben mich zu knien. Hätte er das nicht gleich tun können?

Er langte mit einem Arm über meine Beine, legte seine Hand außen an meinen Oberschenkel und zog meine Beine langsam zu sich rum. Ich wusste nicht genau, was mich erwartete, aber ich war zu neugierig, zu aufgeregt, um ihn aufzuhalten, daher drehte ich mich bereitwillig mit. Als meine Beine direkt auf ihn gerichtet waren, sah er auf und lächelte mich verführerisch an. Ein Kribbeln durchzog meinen Körper. Er legte seine Hände auf meine Knie und schob meine Beine behutsam auseinander. Meine Vorfreude zeigte sich in Form einer Gänsehaut. Ich konnte nicht mehr klar denken, wollte es auch gar nicht, sondern erwartete sehnsüchtig das Unvermeidbare.

Wie er meine Beine seiner Meinung nach weit genug gespreizt hatte, ließ er seine Hände meine Oberschenkel entlang gleiten, unter meinen Armen durch an meine Taille, während er auf mich zugekrochen kam. Erst als sein Beine den Stuhl berührten, machte er unweigerlich Halt. Er drehte seine Hände um, strich an meinen Unterarmen entlang und bescherte mir damit eine erneute Gänsehaut. Er nahm meine Handgelenke, führte meine Hände an seine Schultern und legte sie darauf ab. Meine Finger zuckten unkontrolliert, als ich mich bemühte, still zu halten. Seine Hände fassten um meine Taille und zogen mich näher zu ihm, bis ich nur noch auf der Stuhlkante saß. Dann legte er seine Hände an meine Wangen, zog mich zu sich runter und küsste mich unterm Kinn. Langsam setzte er seinen Weg fort zu meinem Hals, an meine Kehle und ich ließ meinen Kopf nach hinten fallen, schloss dabei meine Augen. Er legte mir seine Hände erneut an die Taille und küsste sich tiefer an meiner Haut entlang, runter an mein Dekolletee, das mein tief geschnittenes Top freigegeben hatte.

„Edward..." stöhnte ich und mein Atem ging schwer. Das Feuer schien mich geradezu von innen aufzufressen. Ich vergrub meine Finger in seinen Haaren, hielt ihn bei mir. Er sollte nicht aufhören.

„Bella..." hauchte er an meiner sensiblen Haut. Seine Stimme hatte diesen heiseren, rauen Klang, der mir wohlige Schauer den Rücken runter jagte. Seine Hände fassten mein Gesicht, zogen mich zu ihm und er küsste mich. Er küsste mich mit aller Leidenschaft. Unsere Lippen verschmolzen miteinander in einem perfekt abgestimmten Rhythmus, seine Zunge massierte meine, sog sie in seinen Mund und entlockte mir damit ein Stöhnen nach dem anderen. Atemlos lösten wir uns voneinander, er legte seine Stirn an meine und so saßen wir eine Weile. Als ich meine Augen aufschlug, hatte er seine bereits geöffnet und lächelte.

„Besänftigt?" fragte er leise. Was hieß hier besänftigt? Ich war überwältigt, fasziniert, sprachlos und so nickte ich nur. Sein Lächeln wandelte sich in ein selbstsicheres Grinsen und langsam löste er sich von mir. Er wich zurück, stützte sich mit einer Hand auf dem Tisch ab, setzte einen Fuß auf den Boden und wollte aufstehen, als er nach wenigen Zentimetern plötzlich inne hielt. Noch immer leicht durch den Wind sah ich fragend zu ihm, sein Blick jedoch war auf den Boden gerichtet. Ich dachte erst, dass er Schmerzen hatte vom hinknien, aber er wirkte eher nachdenklich. Schließlich stand er in einer drehenden Bewegung auf, ging zügig um den Tisch und setzte sich, das Grinsen wieder in sein Gesicht gemeißelt. Mit einem tiefen wohligen Seufzen setzte ich mich ordentlich hin. Edward mischte und teilte die Karten aus. Ich hatte jetzt noch größere Schwierigkeiten mich auf das Spiel zu konzentrieren, da meine Gedanken immer zu der letzten Verführungskunst abschweiften.

Ein paar ungespielte Runden später hatte ich eine Dame und eine Zehn in Karo. Das erschien mir auch als spielwürdiges Blatt. Edward setzte wieder sein freudiges Grinsen auf, als ich ins Spiel einstieg. Er rechnete wohl fest damit, dass er diese Runde gewinnen würde. Aber wenn ich gewinnen sollte, müsste jetzt seine Hose dran glauben. Allein der Gedanke daran machte mich ganz verrückt. Der Flop brachte mir einen Herz-Buben und eine Kreuz-Neun, die Zwei in Herz nutzte mir nicht. Damit fehlte nur noch eine Acht oder ein König für die Straße. Meine Karten waren gar nicht übel, deshalb setzte ich fünf Cent. Das Risiko ging ich ein, es fehlten ja noch zwei Karten, die meine Straße vervollständigen könnten.

Ich beobachtete Edward, während er seine Entscheidung traf. Er war jetzt wesentlich nachdenklicher. Es stand schließlich einiges auf dem Spiel, für uns beide, aber schlussendlich ging er mit. Mit dem Turn kam eine Karo-Sieben dazu. Jetzt wurde es schwierig. Es fehlte nur noch eine Karte und dass mir ausgerechnet diese passen sollte, war sehr unwahrscheinlich, daher checkte ich nur und beobachtete abermals Edwards Reaktion. Er starrte auf die offenen Karten, hatte die Augenbrauen nachdenklich zusammengezogen. Nach ein paar Minuten checkte er ebenfalls und legte den River.

Der Herz-König. Ich hatte meine Straße. Ich bemühte mich um eine gleichgültige Miene und überlegte, ob ich noch mal setzten sollte, entschied mich aber dann doch dafür, nur zu checken. Edward sah mich jetzt zum ersten Mal an, seit er den Flop aufgedeckt hatte. Er starrte mir fest in die Augen, schien nach einem Hinweis zu suchen, aber mein Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos. Er schnaubte kurz und klopfte mit seiner Hand auf den Tisch, um mir zu zeigen, dass er ebenfalls checkte. Ich gab einen kurzen Freudenschrei von mir und legte meine Karten offen. Edward schien überrascht, aber nicht weiter besorgt. Dann deckte er seine Karten auf.

„Flush." war alles was er lässig grinsend sagte. Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher, aber ein ungutes Gefühl sagte mir, dass ich verloren hatte. Ich sah kurz auf meinen Zettel mit den Rängen und er bestätigte meine Vermutung. Stöhnend ließ ich meine Stirn auf die Tischplatte sinken. Jetzt wünschte ich mir nichts mehr als ein Loch, in das ich mich verkriechen könnte. Ich hörte, wie Edward die Münzen stapelte und die Karten zusammenschob.

„Bella." säuselte er mir entgegen.

„Nicht anwesend." nuschelte ich in den Tisch. Er lachte leise. Dann herrschte lange Schweigen.

„Sollen wir aufhören?" fragte er schließlich. Resignierend hob ich meinen Kopf.

„Nein," sagte ich bestimmt, „ich zieh das jetzt durch." Auch wenn das nicht gerade die beste Erfahrung meines Lebens sein würde, ich ließ mich keinesfalls eine Memme schimpfen. Außerdem war das doch genau das, worauf Edward hingearbeitet hatte, oder nicht? Ich ging vor und wendete mich ihm zu. Er hatte seinen Stuhl jetzt komplett zur Tür gedreht, die Beine ausgestreckt, die nackten Füße überkreuzt. Ein Arm lag auf der Tischplatte, der andere auf seiner Stuhllehne und mein Lieblingslächeln im Gesicht. Ein Bild der Behaglichkeit.

Hätte er nicht wieder diesen dunklen gierigen Blick drauf gehabt...

Ich schloss meine Augen. Es würde mich meinen ganzen Mut kosten und das bedurfte einer gewissen Vorbereitung. Ich atmete zunächst ein paar Mal tief durch, um ruhig zu bleiben und überlegte dann, was er zu sehen bekäme. Eigentlich nur etwas mehr nackte Haut. Die wichtigsten Partien waren ja noch bedeckt. Wie gut, dass ich die Spitzenunterwäsche gewählt hatte. Genaugenommen hätte ich auch einen Bikini tragen können, da würde er auch nicht mehr sehen. Der Gedanke war gar nicht so schlecht. Ich stellte mir vor, ich wäre am Strand und würde ihm dort begegnen...

Das funktionierte nicht. Meine nackten Füße auf den kalten Küchenfliesen gaben mir nicht gerade das Gefühl von einem Sandstrand. Ich überlegte mir einen anderen Badeort und kam auf ein Hallenbad. Das passte schon besser. Ich erinnerte mich, dass die Fliesen in den Duschen auch immer sehr kalt waren. Also würde ich gerade aus den Duschen in das Hallenbad eintreten und Edward würde im selben Moment die Türe passieren. Er würde mich kurz ansehen... er würde mich von oben bis unten mustern... Kein guter Gedanke, aber es entspräche wahrscheinlich der Wahrheit. Ich versuchte, den letzten Gedanken wieder los zu werden und mich darauf zu konzentrieren, dass mich schon viele andere im Bikini gesehen hatten. Da war ja nichts dabei... nur dass es jetzt mein BH war... mein Spitzen-BH... und Edward würde mich sehen...

Ich atmete ein paar Mal zitternd ein und aus. Ich durfte nicht an Edward denken, das machte es nur schlimmer. Ich entschied, dass jetzt genauso gut war wie jeder andere Zeitpunkt, sonst würde ich es mir am Ende doch noch anders überlegen. Ich fasste mein Tanktop, zog es mir in einer schnellen Bewegung über den Kopf und ließ es zu Boden fallen. Ich hielt meine Augen geschlossen, aber ich konnte hören, wie Edward scharf die Luft einsog. Das bedeutete wohl, dass ich nicht so schlimm aussah, wie ich mich gerade fühlte. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte meine Lippen. Ich atmete noch einmal durch bevor ich meine Augen öffnete.

* * *

**_Mmmmmm, sexy Edward halbnackt am Küchentisch...  
Meine Finger sind sowas von unmöglich..._**

**_Wir lesen uns wieder in: _Das Ende und der Beginn**


	28. Das Ende und der Beginn

**_Disclaimer: *gelangweilt in meiner Tasse Kaffee rühr* Ja... ihr wisst ja... ist mir nix... macht mir nix... hab nix von..._**

**_OMG! Ich hirnverbrannter Hornochse hab doch tatsächlich im letzten Kap vergessen, mich für die Reviews zu bedanken!_**

**_Also hiermit ein riesengroßes !!SORRY!! und ein noch viel größeres !! D A N K E S C H Ö N !! an alle Reviewer und für alle Reviews!_**

**_Dann entschuldige ich mich gleich noch für das verhältnismäßig kurze Kapitel. Wie schaff ich es nur, 20 Minuten realer Zeit in ein ganzes Kapitel zu packen?? Dafür wird das nächste umso... länger... *ROFL* (das war n Insider...)_**

**_Meinen herzlichen Dank an _HaylesHayles, _du bist und bleibst die beste Betaleserin! :)  
Und auch hier ein Dankeschön an meinen Mann, für die großartige... Mitarbeit ... *ROFL*_**

**_Hach ja, schreiben kann einem das Leben versüßen..._**

* * *

**Das Ende und der Beginn**

Das Bild, das sich mir bot, ließ mein Herz in meine Füße sacken. Entsetzt und fassungslos starrte ich Edward an, der sich wieder dem Tisch zugewandt hatte, die Arme verschränkt darauf und einen todernsten Blick stur auf die Platte gerichtet. Wie ich da stand und mein Gehirn mir eintrichterte, dass ich so gar nicht aussah, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte, wanderte mein Blick weiter über ihn, bis mir plötzlich auffiel, dass er ganz leicht, wirklich nur hauchzart, gerötete Wangen hatte, so dass es mir fast nicht aufgefallen wäre.

Eine Welle der Erleichterung spülte über mich hinweg. Er hatte gesagt, dass er mich attraktiver fand als Angelina Jolie und das machte sich gerade bemerkbar. Es war ihm tatsächlich peinlich, mich so anzustarren. Immerhin war das unser erstes... zweites Date und ich hatte das Gefühl, er glaubte, eine Grenze überschritten zu haben. Obwohl ich zugeben musste, dass mir das so langsam Spaß machte.

Damit hatten wir beide jetzt nur noch unsere Hose über. Der Nächste der verlor, hatte auch das ganze Spiel verloren. Etwas selbstsicherer setzte ich mich zurück an den Tisch, Edward hingegen starrte noch immer die Platte an. Ich wartete kurz, zuckte dann für mich mit den Schultern und langte nach den Karten, da ich geben musste. Edward packte mich blitzschnell am Handgelenk und hielt mich in der Luft fest. Er musste aus dem Augenwinkel meine Bewegung gesehen haben. Fragend sah ich zu ihm, aber er blickte noch immer nicht auf.

„Wir hören auf!" sagte er bestimmt und schob mir mein Shirt, das noch auf dem Tisch lag, mit der anderen Hand entgegen. Eine stumme Aufforderung es anzuziehen. Ich wunderte mich. Ich hatte die ganze Zeit seinen, man bedenke, _komplett_ entkleideten Oberkörper vor mir, der mir ständig das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen ließ, und er wollte aufhören, weil ich nur oder besser gesagt _noch_ mit BH vor ihm saß? Und warum hatte er dann ständig diesen hungrigen Ausdruck in den Augen und hatte sich darüber beschwert, dass ich meine Hausschuhe als Kleidungsstücke eingesetzt hatte, wenn er _das_ nicht wollte? Irgendwie passte das nicht zusammen.

„Ich möchte aber weiterspielen." sagte ich mit ebenso viel Bestimmtheit. Herrgott, ich war nur noch ein Runde davon entfernt, ihn mit... Boxershorts oder was auch immer er trug, zu sehen. Dass ich eventuell auch verlieren könnte und dann meinerseits die Hosen runter lassen musste, verdrängte ich galant. Der Kick, den die Vorstellung von Edward in Unterhosen mit sich brachte, war einfach zu einladend. Nur eine lausige Runde...

„Nein!" Der Druck an meinem Handgelenk wurde jetzt so fest, dass es beinahe schmerzte. Er schob mein Shirt näher zu mir. Ich verstand es nicht. Es machte keinen Sinn. _Er_ machte keinen Sinn.

„Warum denn nicht?" Ich musste wissen, was ihn dazu veranlasst hatte, so plötzlich aufzuhören, wenn er doch genau diese Situation gewünscht hatte. Und dann fiel mir auf, dass ich damit besser umging als er. Mein Ego hatte in den letzten Stunden ganz schön zugelegt. Edward jedoch gab mir keine Antwort. Es mussten schon einige Minuten vergangen sein, seit ich meine Frage gestellt hatte.

„Edward?" Ich streckte meine andere Hand nach ihm, erreichte ihn gerade so an der Wange, woraufhin er seinen Griff um mein Handgelenk löste und seine Hände zurück unter den Tisch zog. Aber das war auch schon die einzige Reaktion. Warum zum Henker wollte er mich nicht ansehen? Warum wollte er nicht sehen, was er angeblich attraktiv fand?

„Edward, sieh mich an." versuchte ich es noch freundlich, bekam aber erneut keine Reaktion, nicht mal ein Blinzeln.

Schön, ich konnte auch anders. Ich stütze mich mit beiden Händen auf dem Tisch ab, um mich auf meinen Stuhl zu knien. Dann beugte ich mich über den ganzen Tisch, stützte meine Ellenbogen darauf ab und legte meine Hände an seine Wangen. Mein Gesicht war nur noch wenige Zentimeter von seinem entfernt und mir war durchaus bewusst, dass diese Position einen ziemlich tiefen Einblick gewährleistete, aber das war mir im Moment egal. Ich _wollte_, dass er mich ansah, seien es meine Augen oder meine Brust. Hauptsache er würde _irgendetwas_ von mir ansehen. Ich versuchte, seinen Kopf anzuheben und spürte den Druck, als er dagegen hielt.

_So nicht, Freundchen!_

_Er_ wollte pokern.

_Er_ wollte Strip-Pokern.

_Er_ wollte mich unbekleidet sehen.

_Er_ hatte mich mehrfach gefoltert mit seinen Verführungskünsten.

Und jetzt stellte er sich an, wie ein verklemmter Idiot? Was war nur los mit ihm?!

„Edward." sagte ich gereizt. Er hob den Kopf, sah aber augenblicklich zur Seite. Es war zum verrückt werden.

„Sieh! Mich! An!" Meine Stimme klang beinahe drohend. Er seufzte und schloss kurz seine Augen bevor er direkt in meine sah. Sein Blick war überaus ernst, weder von dem Macho noch dem zärtlichen Freund darin zu erkennen.

„Es ist spät. Ich sollte gehen." sagte er völlig unvermittelt. Meine Augen weiteten sich geschockt.

_Was? Nein! Er darf nicht gehen! _

Hatte ich unseren Abend jetzt ruiniert? Das lag nicht in meiner Absicht. In diesem Augenblick ging mir so viel durch den Kopf, das ich ihm sagen wollte, um ihn zum Dableiben zu überreden, doch dann kamen nur zwei Worte über meine Lippen.

„Geh nicht." Es war nur ein Flüstern, aber meine ganze Sehnsucht nach ihm lag darin.

„Bella, ich –"

„Bitte." unterbrach ich ihn erneut flüsternd. Er sah mich eindringlich an, dann atmete er einmal tief ein und aus.

„Was erwartest du, Bella?" Sein Blick war so ernst, wie ich es noch nie gesehen hatte. Davon abgesehen, war das eine gute Frage. Wir hatten den ganzen Abend viel Spaß miteinander, zwischendurch immer ein paar besondere Momente, auch wenn es zuletzt etwas peinlich wurde. Ich könnte wohl noch die ganze Nacht so weiter machen, aber wenn wir schlafen mussten... würde er gehen. Ich wollte, dass er blieb. Ich wollte in seinen starken Armen einschlafen und mich dabei an seine warme Brust schmiegen. Ich wollte morgen früh neben ihm aufwachen. Ja, und das war alles. Aber ich wusste, worauf er anspielte.

„Gar nichts." flüsterte ich. „Aber ich möchte, dass du bei mir bleibst." Der harte Ausdruck in seinen Augen wich augenblicklich einem zärtlicheren und er lächelte mich liebevoll an.

„Dann zieh dich an." Er schob das Shirt in mein Blickfeld und ich seufzte zufrieden, dass er nicht ging. Während ich wieder zurück über den Tisch kroch und bis ich mein Shirt übergezogen hatte, verließen seine Augen die Tischplatte nicht. Eigentlich war ich etwas enttäuscht darüber. Als er endlich aufstand, griff er sich zuerst sein Hemd, zog es wieder an, bevor er etwas unbeholfen in der Küche stand. Er schien doch tatsächlich etwas... nervös.

„Ich... muss noch kurz an mein Motorrad." Ich nickte nur und hoffte, dass er sich währenddessen wieder seiner stärkeren Seite besann. Er wirkte immer mehr wie ein kleiner hilfloser Junge. Ich konnte nicht anders, als über diesen Gedanken zu lachen. Zum Glück war Edward noch vor der Tür. Ich räumte ein wenig in der Küche auf, warf die Münzen wieder ins Sparschwein, legte die Karten beiseite, stellte unsere Gläser in die Spülmaschine, und sammelte gerade meine Schuhe und mein Tanktop vom Boden auf, als Edward zurück kam. Ich ging voraus, Edward folgte mir wie ein Hund auf dem Fuß... Ich konnte das Kichern nicht ganz unterdrücken, aber zum Glück fragte er nicht nach.

„Möchtest du zuerst ins Bad?" fragte ich noch auf der Treppe.

„Nein, geh du." Ich steuerte auf mein Zimmer zu. Gott sei Dank hatte ich mich doch durchgerungen, es ein wenig aufzuräumen. Es war zwar noch weit entfernt von picobello, aber ausreichend.

„Hier." Ich ging hinein, schaltete das Licht an und warf meine Hausschuhe zum Schrank. Mein Tanktop hängte ich über den Schreibtischstuhl. Edward stand noch immer nahe der Tür und musterte mein Zimmer. Ich hoffte, dass es nicht allzu schlimm war. Ich sah mich nach meinem Schlafanzug um, inspizierte dabei den Rest des Raumes. Außer ein paar Klamotten, die ich ursprünglich zusammenlegen wollte, da sie noch gut genug waren, erneut getragen zu werden, aber dann keine Zeit mehr hatte, lag nichts weiter auf dem Boden.

„Mach's dir bequem. Bin gleich wieder da." sagte ich, als ich meinen Schlafanzug endlich ausfindig gemacht hatte, klaubte ihn vom Boden zusammen und ging damit ins Bad. Ich warf die Wäschestücke auf den geschlossenen Klodeckel, stützte mich mit beiden Händen am Waschbecken ab und sah mich im Spiegel an.

_Du kannst das, Bella!_ versicherte ich mir selbst._ Du willst ihn hier haben! Du willst ihn in deinem Be –_

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. Nein. So durfte ich nicht daran denken. So wollte ich es auch nicht. Ich war froh, dass er überhaupt eingewilligt hatte, die Nacht hier zu verbringen. Ich atmete noch mal tief durch. Ich zog mich aus, legte meine Kleidung in mein kleines Fach, – jeder von uns hatte ein solches Fach für seine Klamotten, so wusste Renee, dass diese Kleidung noch angezogen wurde, während andere, die auf dem Boden lag, in die Wäsche kam – band meine Haare zu einem unordentlichen Knoten zusammen und hüpfte dann kurz unter die Dusche, um mir ein wenig Entspannung zu gönnen. Ich brauchte keine fünf Minuten, da ich mir die Haare ja nicht waschen musste, trocknete mich in Windeseile ab, nahm das Band heraus, so dass meine Haare wieder über meine Schultern hingen und zog meinen Schlafanzug an. Ich putzte mir gründlich die Zähne und betrachtete mich anschließend ein letztes Mal prüfend im Spiegel.

Ich hätte mir vorher Gedanken machen sollen über mein Outfit. Unsicher biss ich mir auf die Lippe. Ich mochte diesen Schlafanzug, er war sehr weich, da er aus Seide war, noch dazu in dunklem Blau. Allerdings wirkte er doch etwas... aufreizend, wie ich jetzt feststellen musste. Bisher störte mich das nicht, aber bisher lag auch kein Mann neben mir im Bett. Das Top war enganliegend mit Spaghettiträgern und die knappen Shorts glichen eher einer Hotpants. Ziemlich gewagt, aber etwas anderes hatte ich jetzt nicht zur Hand. Ich hoffte sehr, dass Edward nicht die falschen Schlüsse ziehen würde oder dass er deswegen nicht noch nervöser wurde. Seufzend verließ ich das Bad und stellte mich dem Unbekannten.

Edward stand vor dem Fenster, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, und sah hinaus, als ich mein Zimmer betrat. Ich vermutete, dass er dort stand, seit ich den Raum verlassen hatte, denn weder mein Schreibtischstuhl war umgestellt worden, noch mein Bett zeigte Anzeichen, dass jemand darauf gesessen hatte. Ich ging ein paar Schritte rein, ließ die Tür offen, bevor ich ihn ansprach.

„Das Bad ist jetzt frei." sagte ich und lächelte zaghaft, als er sich umdrehte. Sein Lächeln wich einem sehr überraschten Ausdruck in dem Moment, da er mich _richtig_ sah. Er betrachtete mich ein paar Mal von oben bis unten, öffnete und schloss dabei immer wieder leicht seinen Mund, als ob er etwas sagen wollte und nicht die passenden Worte fand. Irgendwie war das süß. Ich biss mir auf die Lippe, um ein Kichern zu unterdrücken. Ich wollte es nicht noch schwerer für ihn machen, als es offensichtlich eh schon war. Schließlich musste er sichtbar schlucken, bevor seine Augen endlich meine trafen und ich versuchte, ihm zu versichern, dass es in Ordnung war, indem ich erneut leicht lächelte. Sein Blick fiel sofort zu Boden und ohne ein Wort zu sagen, lief er an mir vorbei aus meinem Zimmer. Ich seufzte erneut und hoffte, dass die Dunkelheit es einfacher machen würde.

Ich setzte mich auf mein Bett, zog meine Beine an, schlang meine Arme darum und legte mein Kinn auf den Knien ab. Ich sah zum Fenster, wippte dabei immer leicht vor und zurück, während ich darauf wartete, dass Edward aus dem Bad kam. Ich überlegte, ob es irgendetwas gab, dass es einfacher für ihn machen würde. Ich vermutete, er hatte bestimmt schon mit anderen Mädchen zusammen im Bett gelegen, oder? Der Gedanke gefiel mir nicht, auch wenn er wohl der Wahrheit entsprach, aber daher müsste er doch daran gewöhnt sein, auf eine gewisse Art und Weise. Oder lag es eventuell an der fremden Umgebung? Hatte er die anderen Mädchen immer nur bei sich zu Hause? Auch bei diesem Gedanken verzog ich missmutig das Gesicht. Ich kannte ihn kaum, wusste nur wenig über seine Familie und gar nichts über sein Zuhause. Ich hatte ihn nur in der Schule oder in unüblichen Situationen angetroffen. Ich legte meinen Kopf etwas schräg und wiegte mich weiterhin, während ich über ihn nachdachte, bis meine Zimmertür geöffnet wurde. Ich hielt in meiner Bewegung inne und drehte meinen Kopf zu ihm.

Überrascht weiteten sich meine Augen und ich ließ meinen Blick über ihn wandern. Er hatte eine dunkelblaue Jogginghose an, die locker auf seiner Hüfte saß und gleichmäßig an seinen Beinen entlang floss. Dutzende Fragen schossen mir, während ich ihn musterte, durch den Kopf. Woher hatte er die Hose? Hatte er sie mitgebracht? Wenn dem so war, hatte er das geahnt? Hatte er es geplant? Warum wollte er dann aber gehen? Jedoch war all das nebensächlich.

Denn, außer der Hose, trug er nichts. Und ich konnte und _wollte_ meine Augen nicht abwenden. Die Schönheit seines makellosen Körpers traf mich wieder wie ein Schlag. Diese Muskeln, die sich genau abzeichneten, schrieen geradezu ‚Berühr mich!' Da wurde mir bewusst, dass es ihm vorhin nicht anders ergangen sein musste. Hier saß ich und starrte ihn unverhohlen an, so wie er mich angesehen hatte. Ob er dann auch dieses Verlangen gespürt hatte?

Edward jedoch hatte seinen Blick noch immer auf den Boden gerichtet. Er schloss die Tür, ging ohne aufzusehen um das Bett herum und setzte sich dann mit dem Rücken zu mir auf die Kante. Er atmete einmal tief durch, bevor er sich leicht lächelnd zu mir umdrehte. Wo war nur der selbstsichere Edward geblieben? Er wollte mir doch nicht etwa weis machen, dass dies genauso neu für ihn war wie für mich?

Oder...?

Ich lächelte zurück, ließ mich auf das Kissen sinken und drehte mich dabei auf die Seite. Edward schwang seine Beine aufs Bett, drehte sich ebenfalls auf die Seite und zog beim Hinlegen die Decke über uns beide. Obwohl ich nicht gerade das größte Bett besaß und auch nicht am Rand lag, schaffte er es, einen nicht übersehbaren Abstand zwischen uns zu lassen. Ich unterdrückte ein Seufzen und langte hinter mich, um das Licht auszumachen. Es dauerte ein paar Minuten bis sich meine Augen an das Halbdunkel gewöhnt hatten. Als ich sein Gesicht erkennen konnte, streckte ich meine Hand aus und legte sie ihm an die Wange. Er lächelte, drehte leicht seinen Kopf und drückte mir einen kurzen Kuss in die Handfläche.

Ich versuchte mein Glück und rutschte näher an ihn ran. Unter Decke streckte ich vorsichtig und langsam einen Fuß in seine Richtung. Als ich den Stoff seiner Hose berührte, atmete er scharf ein. Ich biss mir unsicher auf die Lippe und verharrte einen Moment lang. Edward sagte nichts und zeigte auch sonst keinerlei Anzeichen, dass ich aufhören sollte. Also rutschte ich noch etwas näher ran. Mein zweiter Fuß fand seine Hose und ganz langsam schob ich immer ein Stück mehr meiner Beine an ihn und mein Körper wanderte in seine Richtung. Edward sah mich angespannt an, zumindest vermutete ich das. Es war zu dunkel, um seinen Blick richtig deuten zu können, aber sein Lächeln war schon bei der ersten Berührung verschwunden. Als ich meine Beine fast ganz an ihn geschmiegt hatte, drehte er sich weg auf den Rücken und atmete geräuschvoll aus. Er musste bis eben die Luft angehalten haben.

„Es tut mir leid." flüsterte er und atmete sogar in dieser Dunkelheit sichtbar tief ein und aus.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte ich.

„Es ist nichts." Das hörte sich allerdings nicht nach Nichts an. Möglicherweise war ihm schwindlig, da er zu lange die Luft angehalten hatte, also wartete ich einfach, aber nach ein paar Minuten, die mir wie Stunden vorkamen, hatte sich seine Atmung noch immer nicht normalisiert. Langsam machte ich mir sorgen. Ich stütze mich auf meinen Ellbogen und sah ihn an, er hatte die Augen geschlossen. Zögerlich legte ich meine Hand auf seine Brust, das war das erste Mal, dass ich ihn dort berührte, und augenblicklich öffnete er seine Augen.

„Brauchst du irgendwas?" bot ich ihm an. Vielleicht würde ein Glas Wasser helfen oder ich könnte nach einem Medikament suchen, wenn er eines kannte, das ihm helfen konnte.

„Es tut mir leid." sagte er wieder nur, schlug die Decke zurück und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Ich dachte er würde aufstehen, um sich irgendetwas zu holen, aber er blieb einfach da sitzen, so dass ich nur noch seinen Rücken anstarren konnte. Sein Atem ging noch immer schwer und sein ganzer Körper schien mitzuatmen. Mit seinen Armen stützte er sich links und rechts zusätzlich ab. Ich wusste nicht so recht, was ich machen sollte, aber irgendwie musste ich ihm doch helfen können. Ich setzte mich auf und überlegte, ob ich schon mal in so einer Lage war und mir Renee etwas Spezielles dagegen gab, konnte mich aber an keine solche Situation erinnern.

„Edward?" fragte ich hilflos. Sollte ich einen Notarzt rufen?

„Tut mir leid, Bella. Ich kann nicht." sagte er leise. Das wiederum verstand ich jetzt nicht. Was konnte er nicht? Und warum entschuldigte er sich dafür?

„Was ist denn los? Fehlt dir was? Kann ich helfen?" fragte ich noch immer völlig hilflos.

„Nein, das ist es nicht. Ich..." Und damit verstummte er wieder, nur sein schweres Atmen war noch zu hören. Ich wartete, hoffte, dass er weiterredete, aber als sich die Sekunden dahinzogen, wusste ich, dass er nichts mehr von sich aus sagen würde.

„Was, Edward? Bitte." flüsterte ich verzweifelt. Er atmete noch ein paar Mal tief ein und aus, bevor er mir antwortete.

„Wenn ich dir so nahe bin.... wenn du mich so berührst... Verstehst du, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich... dass ich auch nur ein Mann bin...?"

Und jetzt machte es endlich _klick_ bei mir.

* * *

**_Um... also... tja... puuuuh...  
Bedarf es da noch irgendwelcher Worte? *ROFL*_**

**_NACHTRAG: Fast hätt ichs vergessen. Wer mir seine E-Mail-Adresse oder ICQ-Nr. hinterlässt (am besten per PM) kann ein Bild erhalten, passend zu Kapitel 13. Weitere Bilder werden folgen. NachtragEnde_**

**_Weiter geht es mit: _Überraschung!**


	29. Überraschung!

**_Disclaimer: *Gänseblümchen haltend* gehört mir... gehört mir nicht... gehört mir... *kurz inne halt, letztes Blütenblatt nehm* gehört mir nicht... *schluchz*_**

**_I' m SO SORRY.  
Ich hab ein ausgebuchtes Wochenende und eine bisher stressige Woche hinter mir. Trotzdem war es nicht fair, euch nach diesem brisanten Ende so lange warten zu lassen. Ich hoffe der Inhalt dieses Kaps entschuldigt für das lange Warten. Bin mal gespannt, ob meine Finger überhaupt noch des Schreibens mächtig sind..._**

**_Vielen Dank für die tollen Reviews!! Ihr seid mein Lebenselixier!  
Jetzt haben wir schon über 7000 Hits! Und glaubt ihr, ihr könnt mir nach diesem Kap zu 200 Reviews verhelfen? Bitte? Wegen des... grandiosen Inhalts... Bitte?_**

**_Großen Dank an _HaylesHayles_, die dafür gesorgt hat, dass das Kap noch heute und (hoffentlich) fehlerfrei online geht. Ich könnte Stunden mit dir lachen. *knuddl*_**

**_Danke an meinen Mann, der mir dieses Kap erst ermöglicht hat. Ich weiß ja nicht, wie das bei euch ist, aber ich muss sagen, dass Männer manchmal auf richtig gute Ideen kommen... xD_**

**_Viel... Vergnügen... *ROFL*_**

* * *

**Überraschung!**

„_Wenn ich dir so nahe bin.... wenn du mich so berührst... Verstehst du, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich... dass ich auch nur ein Mann bin...?"_

_Und jetzt machte es endlich _klick_ bei mir._

_--_

Deshalb war er so angespannt.

Deshalb war er so nervös.

Er ahnte, dass das passieren würde.

Aber es störte mich nicht, ganz und gar nicht. Ehrlich gesagt, freute ich mich sogar sehr darüber, dass ich so eine Reaktion bei ihm auslöste. Ein Lächeln legte sich auf meine Lippen. Vorsichtig kniete ich mich hinter ihn. Ich legte meine Hände behutsam auf seine Schultern und spürte, wie er unter meiner Berührung erschauerte.

„Das macht mir nichts, Edward." versicherte ich ihm.

„Ich kann nicht... ich kann mich nicht... nicht so neben dir liegen..." stammelte er vor sich hin und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

Ich wusste nicht, was in diesem Moment über mich kam, aber ich ließ mich ganz von meinen Gefühlen leiten... vielleicht waren es auch meine Instinkte.

Ich nahm meine Hände weg und rutschte näher an ihn ran, bis ich ihn fast berührte. Er schien so mit sich beschäftigt zu sein, dass er es gar nicht mitbekam. In einer zügigen, aber fließenden Bewegung schlang ich meine Arme um seine Mitte, legte eine Hand auf seine Brust, die andere auf seinen Bauch und schmiegte mich an seinen Rücken. In dem Augenblick, da er mich spürte, seien es meine Hände oder mein Körper gewesen, spannte er sich erneut an und sein Atem ging hörbar schneller. Auch in mir breitete sich erneut das Feuer aus. Er fühlte sich unheimlich gut an. Ich genoss es, ihm so nahe zu sein und legte meine Wange an seinen Rücken. Seine Haut war absolut fest, straff, aber dennoch weich. Er würde ein herrliches Kissen abgeben. Ich nahm meinen Kopf wieder zurück und küsste ihn sanft auf den Rücken. Jeder Kuss sorgte dafür, dass er unter seiner schweren Atmung leicht zitterte.

„Es ist in Ordnung." flüsterte ich.

„Nein..." Es war nur ein Hauch eines Wortes, den er zwischen seinen Atemzügen ausstieß. Ich küsste ihn weiterhin, hoffte, dass es dadurch einfacher für ihn wurde, dass er verstand, dass es mich wirklich nicht störte. Wie selbstverständlich begannen meine Hände über seinen Oberkörper zu wandern. Edward stöhnte leise auf, sein ganzer Körper zitterte jetzt, sein Atem ging stockend. Es war ein... aufregendes Gefühl, diese Macht über ihn zu haben, was das Feuer in mir nur weiter ansteigen ließ. Ich wollte nicht wissen, welch inneren Kampf er focht, um sich davon abzuhalten, sich auf mich zu stürzen. Doch man konnte die Anstrengung deutlich an seinen Händen sehen, die sich verkrampft in das Leintuch krallten.

Ich zeichnete mit meinen Händen seine Muskeln nach, jeden Einzelnen, ließ mir dabei extra viel Zeit. Meine Hände wanderten jedes Mal ein Stückchen tiefer, hielten sich länger in Bauchhöhe auf und Edward gab fast schon regelmäßig ein Stöhnen von sich, was mir immer wieder eine Gänsehaut bescherte. Mittlerweile berührte ich seinen Hosenbund, ließ meine Finger von einer Seite auf die andere wandern und konnte dabei jedes mal den leichten Flaum spüren, der von seinem Bauchnabel nach unten führte. Ich biss mir vor Aufregung auf die Lippe, genoss den Schauer, der mir über den Rücken jagte. Sollte ich es wagen? Erneut übernahmen meine Instinkte die Führung und ich legte eine Hand über seinen Bauchnabel, folgte mit meinen Fingern der Spur in einer ganz langsamen Bewegung.

„Nicht..." keuchte er. Er schien sich bewusst zu sein, was ich vorhatte, aber der Widerwillen in diesem Wort war so schwach, dass ich darüber nur schmunzeln konnte. Ich gelangte wieder an seinen Hosenbund und das Feuer in mir bäumte sich auf, wollte losgelassen werden. Ich schloss die Augen, biss mir noch fester auf die Lippe und wünschte, dass ich hätte sehen können, was meine Hände gerade taten. Langsam, behutsam glitten meine Finger über seinen Hosenbund hinweg, nur ein kleines Stück weiter nach unten, bis ich ihn durch den Stoff berührte.

Und das war der Auslöser. Edward stöhnte laut auf, seine Schultern beugten sich noch weiter nach vorne. Automatisch nahm ich meine Hände weg und rückte von ihm ab. Ich blickte hinab in meinen Schoß, betrachtete meine Finger, die ihm eben noch so nahe waren, bevor ich die Hände lächelnd zu Fäusten schloss. Ich sah zurück zu Edward, der noch immer zitternd und um Atem ringend auf der Bettkante saß.

_Sieh dir nur an, was du mit ihm angestellt hast, _versuchte mein Gewissen auf mich einzureden, aber mein Lächeln wandelte sich darüber nur in ein Grinsen. Mir war durchaus klar, was ich gerade angestellt hatte und ich war höchst erfreut darüber. So viel Mut hätte ich mir gar nicht zugetraut, aber meine Instinkte waren stärker.

Edward richtete sich leicht auf, ich wartete.

„Entschuldige mich bitte." sagte er leise, stand auf und verließ ohne einen Blick auf mich das Zimmer. Kurz danach hörte ich nebenan die Badtür zufallen. Wieder musste ich schmunzeln. Er war einfach zu süß. Ich wusste ja, dass Männer auf bestimmte Berührungen dementsprechend reagierten, aber ich hatte Edward noch nicht mal _richtig_ berührt und trotzdem war er so... erregt, dass er... also, dass er... _das_ konnte ich mir dann doch nicht vorstellen. Aber... ich hoffte, noch Gelegenheit zu bekommen, das mit eigenen Augen zu sehen.

Während ich wartete, dachte ich darüber nach, warum ich das getan hatte. Es gab zwei gute Gründe, die dagegen sprachen. Erstens hatte ich ihm erst vorhin gesagt, dass ich nichts erwartete, rein gar nichts, und jetzt war ich diejenige, die die Grenze überschritt. Zweitens hatte er mir eben gesagt, dass ich aufhören sollte. Nicht wörtlich, aber der Sinn war klar. Trotzdem, ich wollte nicht aufhören. Ich wollte ihm nahe sein, nicht auf _diese_ Art, sondern einfach nur bei ihm sein und das hieß, dass wir... das ‚Problem' erst aus der Welt schaffen mussten. Denn, auch das war mir bekannt, Männer mussten sich in der Regel eine gewisse Zeit erholen, bevor sie wieder bereit waren.

Damit hatte ich meine Antwort. Da Edward selbst nicht dazu in der Lage war, musste ich eingreifen, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Ich spürte, wie mir das Blut nachträglich die Röte in die Wangen trieb. Es war schon komisch. Wenn ich nur daran dachte, war es mir peinlich, aber als es eben wirklich passierte, war es irgendwie... selbstverständlich? Das traf es nicht, aber mir fiel kein passendes Wort ein. Mein Instinkt war nun mal stärker als die Scham gewesen.

Nach einigen Minuten öffnete sich meine Tür und Edward trat ein. Sein Blick war noch immer auf den Boden gerichtet, während er um das Bett ging.

„Besser?" fragte ich und versuchte, es ganz normal klingen zu lassen, als wäre das eben nichts weiter gewesen. Er setzte sich, drehte sich zu mir um, mied es aber, mich anzusehen und hatte einen sehr ernsten Ausdruck im Gesicht. Jetzt bekam ich doch ein schlechtes Gewissen. Es war ihm wohl ziemlich unangenehm, dass ihm das passiert war und ich hatte auch noch eine Teilschuld daran...

Okay, ich _allein_ hatte Schuld daran. Edward atmete tief durch und räusperte sich leise.

„Danke." murmelte er.

„Dann muss ich jetzt nicht die Luftmatratze holen?" fragte ich leichthin. Ich hatte mir diesen Satz extra zurechtgelegt, während ich wartete, um die Stimmung ein bisschen zu lockern und es klappte. Er lachte ganz kurz und sehr leise, schüttelte dabei leicht seinen Kopf, bevor er vorsichtig zu mir aufsah. Er wirkte noch immer unsicher. Ich lächelte ihn zuversichtlich an und er schüttelte nur wieder leicht den Kopf, lächelte aber zurück.

„Ich bevorzuge das Bett, wenns dir nichts ausmacht." Ich war mehr als erleichtert. Ich dachte schon, er sei eventuell sauer auf mich, so ernst wie er zunächst war.

„Natürlich nicht." antwortete ich und legte mich wieder hin. Edward folgte meinem Beispiel, zog die Decke mit sich und als ich mich dieses Mal an ihn ran kuschelte, schlang er seine Arme um mich. Endlich hatte ich, was ich wollte. Ich seufzte wohlig und vergrub mein Gesicht in seiner starken Brust.

„Gute Nacht." flüsterte ich gegen seine Haut und er zog mich fester an sich.

„Schlaf gut." sagte er leise und küsste mir leicht auf mein Haar. Mit ihm an meiner Seite würde ich bestimmt sehr gut schlafen.

--

Langsam drang mein Bewusstsein zu mir durch. Es verlangte, dass ich aufwachte, allerdings verspürte ich keine große Lust dazu. Es war viel zu schön und zu warm hier in meinem Bett. Ich drehte mich rum, um weiterschlafen zu können.

„Guten Morgen."

Erschrocken setzte ich mich mit einem Ruck auf. Mein Blut schoss mir in die Beine, mir wurde schwindlig und schwarz vor Augen.

„Oh." seufzte ich, hielt mir eine Hand an die Stirn und ließ mich zurück auf das Kissen sinken.

„Tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken." lachte es leise neben mir. Blitzschnell riss ich meinen Kopf herum und sah in die schönsten grünen Augen der Welt.

„Edward..." flüsterte ich. Ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass er ja auch noch da war. Er schenkte mir mein liebstes Lächeln. Wie konnte man nur so jemanden vergessen? Er lag auf dem Rücken, ein Arm hinter seinem Kopf, streckte seine freie Hand nach mir aus, strich eine Strähne aus meinem Gesicht und legte anschließend seine Hand an meine Wange.

„Hast du gut geschlafen?" fragte er. Ich starrte ihn noch immer etwas ungläubig an. Das war nicht nur ein Traum? Ich drehte mich zu ihm rum, kuschelte mich an ihn ran, musste mich vergewissern, dass er wirklich hier bei mir war. Er schlang seine Arme um mich und strich mir sanft über den Rücken. Das war definitiv kein Traum. Er war warm, seine Berührungen sorgten bei mir für Gänsehaut und ich konnte auch diesen überwältigenden Duft an ihm ausmachen. Den könnte ich mit Sicherheit nicht erträumen.

„M-hm. Sehr gut. Und du?" fragte ich noch immer leicht benommen.

„Hätte nicht besser sein können." Er festigte den Griff um mich, zog mich näher ran, so dass ich halb auf ihm lag und eines meiner Beine zwischen seinen. Langsam sah ich zu ihm auf und er lächelte mich liebevoll an. „Ich könnte jede Nacht so verbringen." sagte er leise. Das zauberte auch auf meine Lippen ein Lächeln. Daran könnte ich mich durchaus gewöhnen. Jeden Morgen neben diesem gottgleichen Wesen aufzuwachen, wäre der Himmel auf Erden. Aber ich könnte niemals meine Eltern davon überzeugen. Wie ich nur an Charlie dachte, wenn ich ihm unsere Beziehung erklären müsste, verzog ich missmutig das Gesicht.

„Bella, ist alles in Ordnung?" vernahm ich Edwards besorgte Stimme und kam aus meiner Versunkenheit zurück. Ich sah ihn zwei strahlend grüne, aber traurig wirkende Augen und versuchte, zu lächeln.

„Ich musste gerade an Charlie denken." gab ich zu und spürte, wie sich Edward augenblicklich anspannte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde sehr ernst und ich seufzte tief.

„Ich dürfte gar nicht hier sein." sagte er leise und ich sah ihn erschrocken an. Bereute er, dass er geblieben war? Er schien zu merken, was mir durch den Kopf ging, da er schnell noch etwas anfügte. „Dein Vater hat mir untersagt, das Grundstück zu betreten, geschweige denn das Haus." Erleichtert atmete ich aus. Ich erinnerte mich daran, wie Charlie ihn an der Tür abserviert hatte, schließlich hatte ich heimlich gelauscht.

„Er muss es ja nicht erfahren." sagte ich und Edward sah mich verwirrt an.

„Und wie willst du dann erklären, dass ich dich heute Abend abhole?" Jetzt war ich irritiert. Was hatte das eine mit dem anderen zu tun?

„Ich verstehe nicht." gab ich zu und sah ihn fragend an. Edward schloss kurz seine Augen, atmete tief durch und sah mich dann eindringlich an.

„Du willst deinem Vater nicht sagen, dass wir zusammen sind?" Seine Stimme klang fast schon ein bisschen wütend und überrascht starrte ich ihn an. Wann bitte hatte ich das gesagt? Ich ging unseren bisherigen Wortwechsel gedanklich durch und fand die falsche Annahme. Schnell schüttelte ich meinen Kopf.

„Du hast mich falsch verstanden. Ich meinte nur, dass er ja nicht erfahren muss, dass du heute Nacht hier warst. Ich muss ihm... ich _will_ ihm natürlich von uns erzählen, aber das hier..." ich wedelte mit einer Hand um uns herum, „... sollte er lieber nicht wissen, sonst macht er mich am Ende noch einen Kopf kürzer." erklärte ich und Edward atmete geräuschvoll aus, als ob er bis eben die Luft angehalten hätte, bevor er mich anlächelte. Er strich mir weiter über den Rücken und ließ seine Hand dabei relativ häufig über die freie Stelle zwischen meinem Top und meinen Shorts wandern, was bei mir immer wieder für Gänsehaut sorgte.

„Gut. Vielleicht erhalte ich so wenigstens Besuchsrecht. Was meinst du?" fragte er scherzhaft und ich lachte leise.

„Ich wills doch sehr hoffen." Ich hatte eine Hand auf seiner Brust und darauf mein Kinn gestützt, strich mit der anderen über seinen Oberkörper. Ich wunderte mich noch immer über seine perfekte Erscheinung. Gedankenversunken schweifte mein Blick von ihm ab und ich sah meinen Wecker auf dem Nachttisch.

„Halb Zehn..." murmelte ich vor mich hin. „Wann musst du eigentlich gehen?" fragte ich und sah ihn wieder an. Ich wollte diese Frage zwar nicht stellen, aber früher oder später wäre es eh so weit gewesen, daher machte es genaugenommen keinen Unterschied. Edward zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Es müsste eher heißen: Wann will ich gehen?" Er lächelte, aber ich konnte nur fragend zurückstarren.

„Machen sich deine Eltern keine Sorgen?" Wieder zuckte er nur die Schultern und das irritierte mich noch mehr.

„Nicht in dem Sinn, wie du wahrscheinlich denkst." begann er zu erklären. „Sie wissen, dass ich weg bin und es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich nachts nicht Zuhause bin. Davon abgesehen, ich bin achtzehn. Ich kann machen, was ich will."

„Auch wieder wahr..." murmelte ich vor mich hin, überlegte, wie bzw. wo oder mit wem er wohl früher die Nächte verbracht hatte und verspürte im nächsten Moment ein leichtes Grummeln in meinem Magen.

„Hast du Hunger?" fragte ich ihn.

„Was gibts denn?" fragte er lächelnd zurück. Ich überlegte kurz, was alles in den Schränken war, fand aber auf die Schnelle keine möglichen Zutaten für ein Frühstück.

„Weiß nicht. Was der Kühlschrank so hergibt." antwortete ich aus Gewohnheit und zuckte mit den Schultern. Edward sah mich kurz überrascht an, bevor er lachte und ich fragend zurück sah. Was hatte ich jetzt schon wieder gesagt?

„Klingt so, als ob euer Kühlschrank ein Eigenleben hätte." brachte er lachend hervor. Ich dachte einen Moment darüber nach, stellte fest, dass er Recht hatte und musste dann auch lachen. Wie wir uns wieder gefasst hatten, drehte Edward uns beide rum, so dass er über mir war, ein Bein zwischen meinen, stützte sich mit seinen Unterarmen neben mir ab und strich mit beiden Händen durch meine Haare. Er lächelte, küsste dann meine Nasenspitze und anschließend meine Lippen. Es war nur ein kurzer, sanfter Kuss und ich konnte gar nicht schnell genug reagieren, als dass ich ihn hätte vertiefen können. Edward betrachtete mich weiterhin, meine Augen, meine Nase, meinen Mund, seine Hände, die noch immer mit meinen Haaren spielten. Ich schloss die Augen. Wenn er so weitermachte, könnte ich glatt noch mal einschlafen. Ich hörte ihn seufzen, sah ihn wieder an und er schenkte mir ein schiefes Lächeln.

„Ich bin noch kurz für Königstiger, dann können wir runter gehen." sagte er, küsste meine Nasenspitze und schlüpfte unter der Decke hervor. Er stand mit dem Rücken zum Bett und streckte sich ausgiebig, während ich meinen Blick über ihn wandern ließ. Ich kam einfach nicht drüber hinweg, wie unglaublich... heiß er aussah. Jepp, das war das einzige Wort, das ihm annähernd gerecht wurde. Er sah lächelnd über seine Schulter zu mir, bevor er das Zimmer verließ. Ich drehte mich wieder rum, auf die Seite, kuschelte mich in die Decke und sog seinen Duft in mir auf. Noch etwas, woran ich mich gewöhnen könnte. In Zukunft musste ich wohl meine Bettwäsche mit in die Schule nehmen und Edward den ganzen Tag darin einwickeln, damit ich wenigstens immer seinen Geruch um mich hätte. Ich schloss meine Augen und vergrub mein Gesicht noch tiefer im Kissen.

Gerade als ich dabei war, ins Land der Träume abzudriften, kam Edward aus dem Bad. Ich konnte hören, wie er meine Tür schloss, aber ich rührte mich nicht. Es war einfach zu schön hier. Es war einen Moment still und anschließend spürte ich, wie neben mir die Matratze nachgab, als er sich auf das Bett setzte und dann seine Hand, die mir sanft die Haare zur Seite strich.

„Hey, Dornröschen, aufstehen." sagte er leise an meinem Ohr. Ich brummelte vor mich hin und zog mir die Decke über den Kopf. So schön ich es auch fand, auf welche Art er mich weckte, so gern wollte ich noch liegen bleiben. Ich hörte ein gedämpftes Lachen und die Matratze veränderte sich erneut, als er sich bewegte. Und urplötzlich war meine schöne, weiche, kuschelige, warme Decke weg. Edward musste sie mit einem Ruck vom Bett gezogen haben.

„Uhh." gab ich fröstelnd von mir und kniff die Augen fest zusammen. Die Luft im Zimmer fühlte sich dermaßen kalt an, dass ich eine Gänsehaut bekam und meine Beine anzog, um mir wenigstens ein bisschen Restwärme zu bewahren. Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen, suchte Edward und funkelte ihn böse an. Er stand hinter mir neben dem Bett, in der einen Hand noch immer ein Ende der Decke haltend, während er mich völlig abwesend musterte.

Seine Augen hatten wieder diesen dunklen Glanz und ich biss mir vor Aufregung auf die Unterlippe. Es gefiel mir, wenn er mich so ansah. Das versprach immer... interessant zu werden. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal, leckte sich kurz über die Lippen, wobei ich ein Stöhnen unterdrückte, – Warum musste das auch so verdammt sexy aussehen? - und sah mich dann grinsend an, als ob nichts gewesen wäre. Sein Blick fiel auf meine Lippen, die ich noch immer marterte, und sein Grinsen schwand langsam, dafür kehrte dieser hungrige Ausdruck in seinen Augen zurück. Das war definitiv interessant. Ich spürte das Feuer das sich Stück für Stück in mir ausbreitete.

Edward schloss seine Augen atmete tief ein und aus, bevor er sie wieder öffnete. Er lehnte sich zu mir runter, langte zügig unter meinen Rücken und meine Beine und zog mich zu sich hoch. Ich gab einen Schreckensschrei von mir und schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals, um mich festzuhalten. Er richtete sich vollends auf und hielt mich fest in seinen Armen. Erschrocken sah ich ihn an, aber er grinste wieder nur.

„Du bist ja federleicht", sagte er leise und ich spürte das Blut, das in meine Wangen stieg.

„Danke", flüsterte ich verlegen und senkte meinen Blick. Edward drehte sich um und lief los. Überrascht sah ich wieder zu ihm auf und wandte dann meinen Blick in die Richtung, in die er ging, nur um zu erkennen, dass er meine offen gelassene Zimmertür ansteuerte.

„Du musst mich nicht –", setzte ich an und sah dabei zurück zu ihm, als er mich unterbrach.

„Ich möchte aber", sagte er bestimmt und sein Blick duldete keine weitere Widerrede. Ich dachte zunächst, er würde mich im Bad absetzen, aber stattdessen trug er mich den ganzen Weg runter in die Küche, scheinbar ohne Anstrengung, in der er mich endlich wieder auf meine eigenen Füße stellte. Ich hatte eigentlich nicht vorgehabt, im Schlafanzug zu frühstücken, aber so schlecht war die Idee gar nicht. Immerhin konnte ich so noch etwas länger Edwards durchtrainierten Körper betrachten.

Er ließ seine Hände an meiner Taille und ich meine um seinen Hals. Er lächelte und beugte sich zu mir. Erwartungsvoll schloss ich meine Augen und als ich seine Lippen an meinen spürte, erwiderte ich diesen Kuss. Er dauerte nicht allzu lange, so dass mir die Luft ausgehen hätte können. Es war ein schlichter, aber süßer Kuss zur morgendlichen Begrüßung. Noch ein Punkt, den ich meiner Liste der ‚Daran-könnte-ich-mich-gewöhnen-Dinge' hinzufügte. Er löste sich wieder von mir und wie ich meine Augen aufschlug, sah ich in mein liebstes Lächeln.

"Ich mach uns Frühstück." sagte ich leise.

"Kann ich helfen?" bot er mir an, aber ich schüttelte leicht meinen Kopf und nahm meine Hände von seinem Hals.

„Lass mal. Das schaff ich auch ohne dich." Ich tätschelte dabei seine Brust, Edward nahm seine Hände weg, setzte sich an den Esstisch und beobachtete mich, während ich zum Kühlschrank ging, um zu sehen, was dieser denn nun wirklich hergab.

„Toast und Eier?" fragte ich, nachdem ich mir einen kurzen Überblick verschafft hatte.

„Klingt gut. Und du bist dir sicher, dass ich nicht helfen kann?" sagte er erneut.

„Nein." antwortete ich kurz angebunden und nahm die Eierschachtel heraus. Ich lief ein paar Schränke weiter und holte eine Pfanne aus dem unteren Küchenschrank. Edward sog scharf Luft ein. Ich richtete mich auf und drehte mich mit fragendem Gesichtsausdruck zu ihm um. Er hingegen starrte sehr ernst auf den Tisch. Déjà-vu? Was hatte ich jetzt wieder gemacht, dass er leicht gerötet und verlegen wegsah? Ich ging die letzte Minute noch mal gedanklich durch.

_Eier aus dem Kühlschrank genommen, an der Anrichte entlang gegangen, nach unten gebückt, um die Pfanne..._

Das war es! Ich war nicht in die Hocke gegangen, sondern hatte mich vornüber gebeugt. Ich hatte ihm meinen Hintern geradezu ins Gesicht gestreckt. Der Gedanke daran ließ auch mir das Blut in die Wangen steigen. Ich drehte mich schnell wieder um, damit er es nicht bemerkte, nahm meine Utensilien und eilte weiter zum Herd. Ich musste ab sofort aufpassen, wie ich mich bewegte, vor allem solange ich noch diesen _Schlafanzug_ tragen würde. Ich stellte die Pfanne auf einer Platte ab, schaltete ein und gab noch etwas Öl hinein, das ich vom Regal über dem Herd runternahm. Jetzt hieß es warten, bis es heiß genug sein würde, bevor ich mich um den Toast kümmerte.

Zwei warme Hände legten sich an meine Taille und ich zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Da ich ganz in Gedanken versunken war, hatte ich nicht bemerkt, dass Edward aufgestanden war. Dann spürte ich seinen warmen Atem an meinem Ohr.

„Darf ich?" flüsterte er mir zu.

„M-hm." sagte ich wie in Trance. Ich wusste nicht mal, was er wollte, aber dieser Samtstimme konnte ich sowieso keine Bitte abschlagen. Seine Hände wanderten ganz langsam von meiner Taille zu meiner Hüfte und dann... auf meinen Hintern. Ein Kribbeln durchzog meinen Körper.

„Mmmmmmm..." brummte er zufrieden und packte ganz leicht zu. Ein wohliger Schauer jagte über meinen Rücken und das Feuer in mir flammte erneut auf. Wieder folgte ich meinen Instinkten.

Schnell schaltete ich die Platte aus, drehte mich zu ihm um und sah ihn direkt an. Er wirkte überrascht, seine Hände hingen neben mir in der Luft. Ich packte sie, legte sie zurück auf meinen Hintern und augenblicklich wurden Edwards Augen dunkler. Ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals, zog mich zu ihm hoch und er kam mir bereitwillig entgegen. Unsere Lippen krachten aufeinander, bewegten sich leidenschaftlich miteinander. Er war extrem stürmisch, suchte sofort Einlass und entlockte mir ein Stöhnen, als er meine Zunge massierte, daran sog und vorsichtig hineinbiss. Ich fasste mit meinen Händen in seine Haare, vergrub meine Finger darin.

Er legte eine Hand auf meinen Rücken, packte mich fester und zog mich zu sich hoch, so dass meine Füße in der Luft baumelten, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Ich spürte, wie er sich umdrehte, nur ein paar wenige Schritte ging und mich dann absetzte auf... dem Esstisch. Ich spreizte automatisch meine Beine, damit er ganz an den Tisch treten konnte. Es war eine unterbewusste Reaktion.

Eine Hand packte mich im Nacken. Sein Atem fühlte sich unglaublich heiß in meinem Mund an. Er löste sich genau in dem Moment von mir, als ich fast vor Luftmangel umkam. Ich schnappte unaufhörlich nach wertvollem Sauerstoff, während er an meinem Hals weitermachte. Seine Küsse wanderten über meine Schulter, wieder zurück, an mein Schlüsselbein und über meine Kehle erneut an meinen Hals.

„Edward..." keuchte ich. Mein Atem ging jetzt so schwer, dass es mir eigentlich peinlich hätte sein müssen, aber mein Verstand hatte ausgesetzt. Ich überließ mich ganz meinen Gefühlen, die Edward gerade hervorragend manipulierte. Seine Hand glitt währenddessen langsam an meinem Oberschenkel entlang, hielt in meiner Kniebeuge inne und zog mein Bein dann an seine Hüfte. Er nahm seine Hand aus meinem Nacken, legte sie auf meinen anderen Oberschenkel und wanderte auch dort bis zu meiner Kniebeuge, um anschließend dieses Bein an die andere Seite zu führen. Ich verschränkte meine Füße hinter seinem Rücken und presste beide Beine fest an ihn.

"Bella..." sagte er leise mit seiner heiseren, rauen Stimme, bevor seine Lippen wieder mit meinen verschmolzen.

Seine Hände wanderten über meine Schenkel langsam nach oben. Ein paar Finger schoben sich wenige Zentimeter unter meine Shorts, die andere Hand wanderte weiter, unter mein Shirt und begierig über meinen Rücken. Ich bekam eine Gänsehaut und zog mich unwillkürlich mit beiden Beinen fest an ihn.

Überrascht hielt ich inne.

Wir hatten unsere Lippen voneinander gelöst, atmeten schwer und unsere Hände waren wie erstarrt.

Ich konnte _ihn_ spüren.

Und er...

Er fühlte sich_ groß_ an.

Ich rechnete damit, dass Edward jeden Moment einen Rückzieher machte, aber er sah mich eher abwartend an. Ich suchte in seinen Augen nach einer Antwort. Sie waren so tiefschwarz mit nur noch einem Hauch von Grün, wie bei einer Raubkatze auf ihrem Beutezug...

Es war Lust... pure Lust...

Er würde nicht zurückweichen, diesmal nicht. Er wollte es. Er wartete lediglich auf meine Einwilligung oder Ablehnung. Darüber musste ich nicht nachdenken. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen küsste ich ihn energisch. Ich schob meine Zunge beinahe gewaltsam in seinen Mund und bearbeitete seine, bis ich ein Stöhnen seinerseits erntete. Erst danach gestatte ich ihm, das gleiche mit mir zu veranstalten. Wir schaukelten uns gegenseitig hoch. Keiner war bereit nachzugeben. Unsere Küsse wurden noch zügelloser, heißer, in freudiger Erwartung dessen, was kommen würde. Ich presste mich fester an ihn, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war. Das Feuer war in jeder Zelle meines Körpers, als würde ich bei lebendigem Leibe brennen, aber es war herrlich. Meine Finger vergruben sich tiefer in seinem Haar, hielten ihn fester bei mir, so dass ich, hätte ich einen klaren Gedanken fassen können, Angst gehabt hätte, ihm weh zu tun.

Ich sah nur ihn, spürte nur ihn, _wollte _ihn.

Seine Finger schoben sich noch ein paar Zentimeter weiter unter meine ohnehin knappen Shorts, seine Hand wanderte gierig, aber langsam von meinem Rücken nach vorne...

„Oh!"

Ich zuckte zusammen, wir erstarrten in unseren Bewegungen, rangen beide um Atem und blickten uns dabei erschrocken an.

Das kam weder von ihm noch von mir...

Langsam drehte ich meinen Kopf zur Seite.

In der Küchentür stand Renee und starrte uns entsetzt an.

_OH!! MEIN!! GOTT!! _

* * *

**_Pfui! Sitz! Platz! Aus! Böse Finger! BÖSE FINGER!! Ab in die Ecke und schämt euch!_**

**_So, jetzt muss ich erst mal.... ins Bett...  
Tiger!! Wo bist duuuhuu??!! *kreischend durch die Wohnung renn* xDDD_**

**_Möchte noch jemand ein Bild? Her mit der E-Mail Adresse._**

**_Bis zum nächsten Mal bei: _Mutterliebe und Vaterinstinkte**


	30. Mutterliebe und Vaterinstinkte

**_Disclaimer: Langsam fällt mir nix Gscheites mehr ein. Ich muss wohl schneller zu nem Ende kommen... Jedenfalls hatte, hab und werde ich keine Rechte an Twilight und den Charas haben._**

**_Großes THANKS für die lieben Reviews, auch wenn es nicht für die 200 gereicht hat. Dafür klappt das aber bestimmt dieses Kap. Hoffe ich doch... Und ein großes Sorry, dass ich nicht jeden davon beantworte. Ich schaffs einfach nicht... *heul* keine Zeit hab..._**

**_Mein herzlicher Dank gilt auch dieses Mal _HaylesHayles_, die hoffentlich bald ein neues Kap ihrer Story postet *ganz unauffällig anschubs* ;)_**

**_Viel Spaß und teilt mir eure Meinungen mit, egal ob pro oder contra!_**

* * *

**Mutterliebe und Vaterinstinkte**

_In der Küchentür stand Renee und starrte uns entsetzt an._

‚_OH!! MEIN!! GOTT!!'_

_--_

Ich war unfähig, mich zu bewegen, konnte nur zurückstarren. Schlimmer konnte es kaum kommen. Edward und ich... wild knutschend... auf dem Küchentisch... seine Hände unter meinem Top... und in meinen Shorts... in flagranti ertappt von der eigenen Mutter...

Keiner von uns rührte sich, die Zeit schien eingefroren, die Stille war unerträglich. Ich wusste nicht mal, was ich hätte sagen sollen. ‚_Mom, es ist nicht so, wie es aussieht._' Das würde sie mir auch aufs Wort glauben.

„Entschuldigt." sagte Renee plötzlich leise und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt. Ich starrte weiterhin an die Stelle, an der sie eben noch gestanden hatte. Das alles war so... unwirklich. Vom Flur her vernahm ich einen dumpfen Aufschlag, als ob etwas Schweres abgestellt wurde.

„Lass uns spazieren gehen, Schatz." hörte ich Renees Stimme.

„Hm? Wollen wir nicht erst Bells begrüßen?" Charlie!

„Sie schläft noch."

„Um diese Uhrzeit? Dann sollten wir sie –"

„Ich möchte sie nicht wecken."

„Aber –"

„Kein aber! Ich möchte spazieren gehen!"

Die Haustür fiel ins Schloss und es herrschte erneut absolute Stille.

Langsam drehte ich meinen Kopf zurück und sah zu Edward, der mit sehr ernstem Ausdruck zur Küchentür starrte. Meine Hände waren unterbewusst aus seinen Haaren auf seine Schultern gesunken. Ich betrachtete ihn, suchte nach Worten.

„Edward...?" Meine Stimme brach zum Ende hin weg, es fühlte sich an, als wäre meine Kehle ausgetrocknet und zugeschnürt zur gleichen Zeit. Er zuckte leicht, bevor er seinen Kopf mir zuwandte und mich völlig entgeistert ansah.

„Ich dachte,... dein Vater kommt gleich um die Ecke und... und erschießt mich." sagte er leise. Ich starrte ihn überrascht mit großen Augen an.

Er hatte Recht. Wenn Charlie uns so gesehen hätte, hätte er nicht gezögert und seine Waffe gezogen. Er hätte Edward vielleicht nicht erschossen, aber mit Sicherheit ihn so, wie er war, aus dem Haus und die halbe Straße runter gescheucht.

Ich versuchte, es zunächst zu unterdrücken, konnte mich aber schlussendlich nicht halten und lachte lauthals los. Ich lachte über die Absurdität dieses Moments und wie knapp wir Charlie entkommen waren. Ich lachte so sehr, dass mir sogar die Tränen kamen. Mein ganzer Körper bebte und ich schüttelte den Kopf, weil ich es einfach nicht glauben konnte. Edward sah mich an, als wäre ich verrückt geworden.

„Ich... das... und... Charlie..." brachte ich zwischendurch hervor, wedelte mit einer Hand zwischen uns hin und her. Edward schien zu verstehen, denn ganz langsam breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus, bevor er ebenfalls in lautes Gelächter fiel. Wir lachten um die Wette, bis ich mich vor Schmerzen nicht mehr halten konnte. Es dauerte bestimmt mehrere Minuten, bis wir wieder ganz zurechnungsfähig waren. Edward hatte seine Hände in der Zwischenzeit an meine Taille gelegt und so sahen wir uns erst mal eine Weile an, rangen noch immer nach Luft.

„Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn wir uns anziehen." schlug er vor und ich nickte zustimmend.

„Was hast du eigentlich mit deinen Klamotten gemacht?" fragte ich, während er mich vom Tisch hob und erinnerte mich, dass er gestern Abend nichts mit in mein Zimmer gebracht hatte. Edward sah mich etwas unsicher an.

„Ich, um... hab mir erlaubt, sie... zu deinen zu legen." Ich überlegte einen Moment, bis mir kam, dass er sie in meinem Fach im Bad abgelegt haben musste.

„Gut." sagte ich nur und lächelte, damit er wusste, dass es in Ordnung war. Er schenkte mir ein schiefes Lächeln und ich seufzte wohlig. Ich schnappte mir seine Hand und wir gingen gemeinsam nach oben. Dort zog ich ihn zum Bad, mit hinein und wie ich mich zu ihm umdrehte, warf er mir einen seltsamen Blick zu. Mit einem fragenden Ausdruck erwiderte ich diesen, holte dann aber gleich den Stapel Wäsche aus meinem Fach. Ich legte seine Sachen auf den Klodeckel, behielt meine in den Händen, wandte mich wieder Edward zu und drückte ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Bis gleich." sagte ich lächelnd und ließ dann den überrascht wirkenden Edward allein im Bad zurück. Ich ging in mein Zimmer, legte die Klamotten achtlos auf meinen Stuhl, nahm eine graue Jogginghose und ein weißes Top mit Spaghettiträgern aus dem Schrank und zog mich an. Währenddessen dachte ich daran, was vorhin geschehen war. Das war wirklich unglaublich. So etwas konnte auch nur mir passieren. Zum Glück waren wir nicht schon... weiter, sonst wäre Renee aber wohl sofort umgekehrt. Unter Umständen hätten wir sie dann nicht mal bemerkt. Ich musste wieder lachen.

Ich wunderte mich auch, dass Renee so ruhig geblieben war. Ich war froh darüber, keine Frage, aber ich hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass sie mir zuerst eine Standpauke hielt, von wegen viel zu früh, minderjährig und dergleichen. Vor allem war ich dankbar, dass sie so schnell reagierte, was Charlie betraf. Sonst hätte es vielleicht doch ein böses Ende genommen.

Wie ich fertig war, bemerkte ich, dass ich keine Bürste zur Hand hatte. Ich seufzte und trat vor den Spiegel meines Schrankes. Ich fuhr mir mit den Fingern mehrmals durch die Haare, versuchte, wenigstens ein bisschen Ordnung rein zu bringen, aber es half nicht wirklich. Edward hatte sich vorhin auch nicht über meine Haare beschwert, also konnte es mir doch eigentlich egal sein. Ich schlüpfte in meine Hausschuhe und begab mich in den Flur.

Edward wartete bereits auf mich. Er hatte sich an die Wand gegenüber meiner Tür gelehnt, die Arme verschränkt und wie ich aus dem Zimmer trat, lächelte er mich an, stieß sich mit einem Fuß von der Wand ab und breitete seine Arme aus. Ich lächelte zurück, ging die wenigen Schritte auf ihn zu und ließ mich in eine liebevolle Umarmung ziehen. Ich legte eine Hand auf das Hemd über seiner Brust, die andere an seine Wange und so standen wir ein paar Minuten.

„Frühstück?" sagte ich schließlich und er nickte.

„Frühstück." In einer schnellen Bewegung fasste er mich so, dass ich erneut in seinen Armen lag. Ich quietschte erschrocken und sah ihn tadelnd an, aber er grinste nur leicht. Damit wurde ich wieder mal in die Küche getragen. Aber es hatte auch etwas Gutes. Ich konnte ihm nahe sein, seine beschützenden Arme um mich, seinen Duft in meiner Nase... Was hätte ich jetzt nicht alles für meine eigenen vier Wände gegeben. Ich würde ihn nie wieder gehen lassen...

In der Küche bereitete ich endlich die Eier und den Toast zu. Da Edward dieses Mal darauf bestand, mir zu helfen, ließ ich ihn den Tisch decken. Ich dirigierte ihn zu jedem Schrank, in dem Teller, Tassen, Gläser und Besteck zu finden waren, während ich meinerseits den Toaster aus einem Schrank holte, Kaffee aufsetzte und über die Pfanne wachte. Immer wenn er an mir vorbeigehen musste, langte er kurz mit seiner Hand nach mir und immer landete sie an meinem Hintern. Die ersten zwei, drei Mal zuckte ich noch leicht erschrocken zusammen. Ehrlich gesagt, hatte ich das Gefühl er würde es sogar darauf anlegen, indem er absichtlich einen Weg an mir vorbei wählte, statt einfach den kürzesten zwischen den Schränken und dem Tisch zu nehmen.

Zu guter letzt richtete ich die Teller an und stellte beide auf den Tisch. Edward saß bereits, nippte an seinem Kaffee und ich nahm erst mal einen großen Schluck von meinem Orangensaft.

„Guten Appetit." sagte ich, als ich mich setzte. Edward lächelte mich an, sah dann auf seinen Teller hinab und wieder zu mir hoch. Ich nahm meine Gabel in die Hand und spießte ein bisschen von meinem Rührei auf. Edward stellte die Tasse ab, lehnte sich zum Tisch, stützte einen Arm darauf, seinen Kopf gegen seine Hand und setzte ein freches Grinsen auf.

_Oh nein!_

Ich war gerade dabei die Gabel an meinen bereits leicht geöffneten Mund zu führen, ließ sie aber bei diesem Anblick langsam zurück auf den Teller sinken. Ich wollte gar nicht fragen, was ihm schon wieder durch den Kopf ging und schluckte den Kloß in meinem Hals runter.

„Was?" flüsterte ich vorsichtig.

„Wenn ich könnte, würde ich jetzt etwas ganz anderes... naschen." antwortete er und ich senkte geflissentlich mein errötendes Gesicht. Die Pause vor dem letzten Wort war deutlich herauszuhören. Er hatte mit Absicht das ‚ver-' ausgelassen. Aber wie ich zurückdachte, wünschte ich mir ebenfalls, dass meine Eltern nicht so zeitig dran gewesen wären. Andererseits würden sich bestimmt noch weitere Möglichkeiten bieten... zum Beispiel heute Abend... nach dem Kino... sein... Auto...

„Bella?" fragte mein Gegenüber amüsiert und ich schnappte aus meinem Tagtraum. „Woran hast du gedacht?" Er grinste wissend, als er diese Frage stellte und ich war mir sicher, so hochrot wie eine Tomate angelaufen zu sein.

„Ich.... um... nichts von Bedeutung..." stammelte ich schnell daher und Edward zog ungläubig eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Du kannst die Reaktionen deines Körpers nicht leugnen, Bella. Du bist lange nicht so unschuldig, wie du tust." Da! Er hatte es schon wieder getan. Ich sah ihn geschockt an, während er sich grinsend seinem Essen widmete. Warum musste er mich auch immer reizen? Eigentlich sollte ich ihm sagen, dass er sich seinen Kommentar sonst wo hin stecken konnte, auch wenn er Recht hatte, aber dieses Mal würde ich ihm nicht die Möglichkeit geben, sich zu _entschuldigen_. Was er konnte, konnte ich schon lange.

„Ich muss zugeben, dass deine äußere Erscheinung meine Gedankengänge ganz schön durcheinander bringt, aber wir wissen beide, dass dein Aussehen die Kehrseite deines Charakters ist." Seine Gabel fiel klirrend auf den Teller, als er mich fassungslos anstarrte. Dieser Blick war unbezahlbar. Ich grinste ihn kurz schadenfroh an und befasste mich wieder mit meinem Essen.

_Ein Punkt für mich._

Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte meine Lippen, während ich darauf wartete, dass er etwas sagte, aber er blieb stumm, vorerst. Da ich auf meinen Teller hinabsah, konnte ich zunächst nur hören, dass er aufstand. Fragend sah ich hoch, doch da war er auch schon neben mir. So plötzlich, dass ich erst nur aufschreien konnte, zog er mich vom Stuhl auf meine Beine, zerrte mich mit einem tödlichen Griff um meinen Arm nur zwei Schritte durch die Küche und drückte mich mit aller Gewalt gegen die nächstbeste Wand. Er drängte sein Bein zwischen meine, damit Ausweichen unmöglich war. Seine Hände hielten meine Handgelenke über mir fest an die Wand und sein Kopf war neben meinem, so dass ich mit meinen weit aufgerissenen Augen nur das Fenster gegenüber anstarren konnte.

„Noch so ein Wort aus deinem hübschen Mund und ich zeige dir, wie böse ich sein kann." flüsterte er an meinem Ohr. Seine Stimme klang bedrohlich, aber statt Angst spürte ich nur freudige Erregung. Ich war mir sicher, auch einen begierigen Ton herausgehört zu haben und als er daraufhin seine Hüfte gegen mich drückte, bestätigte das meine Vermutung. Ich schnappte kurz überrascht nach Luft, bevor ich sie in einem Stöhnen ausstieß.

Unsere Köpfe schossen zur Küchentür, als wir in diesem Moment den Schlüssel in der Haustür klimpern hörten. Edward ließ mich widerwillig los und verzog dabei ärgerlich das Gesicht. Eilig setzten wir uns, nicht ohne, dass er mir vorher noch einen Klaps auf den Hintern gab. Warum musste er auch immer das letzte Wort haben?

Ich spielte mehr mit meinem Essen und wartete angespannt auf die Rückkehr meiner Eltern. Nach endlosen Sekunden steckte Renee vorsichtig ihren Kopf zur Küche rein, musterte uns kurz, bevor sie erleichtert seufzte.

„Sehr schön." sagte sie nur und kam dann ganz in die Küche. Mit einem großen Lächeln und ausgebreiteten Armen kam sie auf mich zu, so dass ich aufstand, um sie begrüßen zu können. Sie nahm mich fest in ihre Arme und ich erwiderte es.

„Es ist schön, dich wiederzusehen, mein Schatz."

„Willkommen zu Hause, Mom. Hattet ihr einen schönen Urlaub?" Dämliche Frage, natürlich hatten sie das.

_Nicht daran denken, Bella!_

„Wundervoll." Sie lächelte mich noch mal an, bevor sie sich zu Edward umdrehte, der ebenfalls aufgestanden war. Sie betrachtete ihn kurz genauer und ich wollte ihn schon vorstellen, als sie ihm eine Hand hinhielt.

„Hallo, Edward." Wow, Renee konnte sich noch immer an seinen Namen erinnern. Diese Frau hatte ein Gedächtnis wie ein Elefant.

„Ich freue mich, Sie kennen zu lernen, Mrs. Swan." sagte Edward höflich, während er ihre Hand schüttelte. Renee winkte nur ab.

„Nenn mich Renee, sonst fühle ich mich so alt." sagte sie kopfschüttelnd und ich schmunzelte bei diesem Kommentar.

„Vielen Dank, Renee." Sie sah über den Tisch und lächelte uns dann an.

„Esst ruhig weiter, lasst euch durch mich nicht stören." versicherte sie uns.

_Zu spät._ dachte ich amüsiert und grinste leicht. Ich spickte zu Edward, der sich ebenfalls das Lachen verkniff. Renee war im Begriff, die Küche zu verlassen, als mir etwas Wichtiges einfiel.

„Um, Mom? Wo ist... Charlie?" Renee drehte sich wieder mit einem breiten Lächeln zu uns um.

„Ich hab ihn einkaufen geschickt. Nicht dass die Läden zu machen und der Kühlschrank leer steht." Sie zwinkerte uns noch schnell zu, bevor sie zur Tür hinausschlüpfte. Überrascht starrte ich ihr hinterher. Was...? Wieso...? Warum...? Ich wandte mich Edward zu, der mit den Schultern zuckte, als er meinen verwirrten Blick sah.

„Sie kann mich leiden." war seine grandiose Erklärung. Das hatte ich auch bemerkt, aber warum? Nicht dass ich irgendetwas dagegen hätte, aber warum war sie so vorbehaltlos, vor allem nachdem Charlie schon bei unserem ersten Date so dagegen war?

„Aber... sie... das... Wer ist diese Frau und was hat sie mit meiner Mom gemacht?" sagte ich verzweifelt und Edward lachte nur. Er kam zu mir und nahm mich in die Arme. Ich legte noch immer verwirrt meinen Kopf an seine Brust, während er mir beruhigend über den Rücken strich.

„Sie wird schon ihre Gründe haben." sagte er und ich sah seufzend zu ihm auf. Ich sollte Renee bei Gelegenheit darauf ansprechen. „Wir sollten essen, solange es noch warm ist." fügte Edward an und gab mir noch einen kurzen Kuss. Wir aßen schweigend, hingen beide unseren Gedanken nach, wobei meine immer noch bei Renees ungewöhnlicher Reaktion waren, während Edwards eher ... von uns handelten, da er mich immer vielsagend angrinste, wenn ich aufsah. Wie wir fertig waren, nahm ich unsere Teller und trug sie zur Spüle. Edward folgte mir mit den Gläsern und der Tasse und half mir auch beim Einräumen in die Spülmaschine.

„Welchen Film sehen wir uns heute Abend eigentlich an?" fragte ich, um die Stille aufzulösen.

„Ich hab schon den perfekten Streifen ausgesucht." antwortete er grinsend. Ah, das war nicht gut. Misstrauisch betrachtete ich ihn.

„Und der wäre?" hakte ich nach. Edward sah mich an, nachdem er die Tasse abgestellt hatte, seine Augen funkelten vor Freude.

„Das wirst du ja dann sehen." sagte er nur, ging an mir vorbei, gab mir wieder einen Klaps auf den Hintern und wandte sich dann in Richtung Tisch. Warum konnte er es mir nicht einfach sagen? Genervt legte ich die Pfanne in die Spülmaschine, während er die Kaffeekanne in die Hand nahm.

„Edward." sagte ich gereizt und er lachte in sich hinein. Schon wieder waren wir an so einem Punkt angelangt. Ich konnte jetzt entweder weiter schmollen und dann damit rechnen, dass er mich auf seine spezielle Art und Weise auf andere Gedanken brachte, oder ich konnte mir schnell einen bissigen Kommentar zurechtlegen, was wiederum dazu führen würde, dass er... ebenfalls über mich herfallen würde....

Eigentlich war es gehopft wie gesprungen. Außer... _ich_ würde _ihn_ überrumpeln... Vorsichtig spickte ich zur Küchentür. Renee war sicherlich mit Auspacken beschäftigt. Ich brauchte ja keine zwei Minuten. Es war einen Versuch wert...

Ich ging um die Spülmaschine herum und zu ihm rüber. Er war gerade dabei die Kanne an der Kaffeemaschine abzustellen. Ich eilte hinter ihn, legte meine Arme um seine Hüfte und meine Hände genau _da_ hin. Edward schnappte überrascht nach Luft, stemmte beide Hände gegen die Anrichte und erstarrte. Zum Glück hatte er die Kanne da schon losgelassen, sonst wäre sie wohl runtergefallen. Es fühlte sich... wie sollte ich das sagen... fest an... straff... gespannt... Jedenfalls konnte ich eine deutliche Veränderung feststellen, während meine Hände dort verweilten. Ich stellte mich auf meine Zehenspitzen und streckte meinen Kopf so gut ich konnte, um ihm ins Ohr zu flüstern.

„Noch mehr Geheimnistuerei und ich zeige dir, wie böse _ich _sein kann." Und um meine Aussage zu bekräftigen, verstärkte ich den Druck, den meine Hände ausübten. Edward sog scharf Luft ein und gleich darauf hatte ich losgelassen und wanderte zurück zur Spülmaschine. Ich grinste vor mich hin. Jetzt verstand ich auch, warum Edward mich immer provozierte. Das machte einen Heidenspaß.

Ich blieb mit dem Rücken zu ihm an der Spülmaschine stehen und räumte die letzten Kleinigkeiten ein. Ich bückte mich gerade ein Stück, um die Gabeln in den Besteckkorb zu stellen, als Edward mich an der Hüfte packte und sich vorbeugte, so dass er wortwörtlich auf meinem Rücken lag und ich mich nicht aufrichten konnte. Ich quietschte erschrocken und stützte mich mit einer Hand an der Anrichte ab, um nicht vornüber zu kippen. Im nächsten Moment spürte ich die Beule, die sich an meinen Hintern drückte und den warmen Atem an meinem Ohr.

„Ich lass es darauf ankommen." flüsterte er mir zu und wandte sich gleich wieder von mir ab. Mit großen Augen begab ich mich langsam wieder in eine aufrechte Position. Ich konnte das Lächeln nicht aufhalten, als es sich Stück für Stück auf mein Gesicht legte. Ein Teil in mir regte sich darüber auf, dass er schon wieder das letzte Wort hatte, dass er mir meine idiotensichere Revanche vermasselt hatte, aber der andere Teil, der wesentlich größere, freute sich ungemein auf die bevorstehenden Stunden, Tage und Wochen, die ich mit ihm verbringen konnte, und insbesondere auf unsere Stunden zu zweit...

Gedankenversunken beendete ich meine Arbeit und wandte mich ihm zu. Er stand lässig an die Wand gelehnt neben der Tür und lächelte mich an. Er kam langsam auf mich zu, legte seine Arme beschützend um mich und seine Hände an meinen Rücken, während ich mein Arme um seinen Hals schlang. Er zog mich sanft an sich und beugte sich zu mir runter. Ich schloss meine Augen nur Millisekunden bevor unsere Lippen sich trafen. Dieser Kuss bestand eigentlich aus mehreren, hauchzarten Berührungen unserer Lippen. Die Zeit war in diesem Moment bedeutungslos geworden. Stumm verständigten wir uns, zeigten uns unsere gegenseitige Zuneigung. Es war einer dieser Küsse, die sonst nur in Märchen vorkamen. Als wir uns voneinander lösten, wich er nur gerade so weit zurück, dass er mich ansehen konnte. Seine Augen zeigten pure Freude und ich war mir sicher, dass ich ähnlich aussah.

Das Geräusch von Schritten ließ uns erschrocken zusammen fahren und wie ich meinen Kopf ein wenig zur Seite drehte sah ich Renee ein paar Tücher in ihren Händen haltend in der Küche umherlaufen.

„Oh, ihr zwei seid so süß!" sagte sie freudestrahlend, während sie zur Anrichte ging. Verlegen und errötend sah ich weg, ließ meine Hände an Edwards Brust sinken und vergrub mein Gesicht in seinem Hemd, während er nur leise lachte. Ich hörte weiterhin Renees Schritte, bis sie sich schließlich aus der Küche zu entfernen schien. Edward seufzte und ich sah wieder zu ihm auf. Er lächelte traurig.

„Es wird Zeit. Ich muss los." sagte er und auch ich seufzte jetzt. „Aber ich werde pünktlich um sechs wieder vor deiner Tür stehen." fügte er grinsend an und ich lachte leicht.

„Du wirst es dir wohl kaum ausreden lassen." scherzte ich. Er tat so, als müsste er darüber nachdenken und ich musste noch Mal lachen.

„Unter einer Bedingung würde ich es sein lassen." Sein verschmitztes Lächeln ließ mich stutzen. Mein fragender Gesichtsausdruck war genug, ihn zum Weiterreden zu bewegen. „Wenn du jetzt gleich mit mir mitkommst, muss ich dich nicht mehr abholen." Wieder konnte ich nur lachen. Das Angebot war allzu verlockend, aber ich konnte ja schlecht einfach aus dem Haus verschwinden, wo meine Eltern doch gerade erst zurückgekommen waren.

„Ich werde mich damit trösten, dass es nur ein paar Stunden sind, bis ich dich wiedersehe." sagte ich stattdessen. Gemeinsam gingen wir in den Flur und ich wartete bis Edward seine Schuhe angezogen hatte. Er drehte sich kurz um und langte zur Treppe. Irritiert folgte mein Blick seiner Bewegung und erst jetzt sah ich das kleine Bündel das auf der vierten Stufe lag. Seine Jogginghose. Edward klemmte sie sich unter den linken Arm und lächelte mich noch Mal an. Er legte mir eine Hand an die Wange und ich schmiegte meinen Kopf hinein.

„Bis später." sagte er leise und lehnte sich näher zu mir. Ich streckte meine Hände nach ihm aus, ließ meine Finger sogleich durch seine Haare wandern. Auch dieser Kuss war sanft und liebevoll, wie gemacht für einen kurzen Abschied. Edward drehte sich anschließend zur Tür um und öffnete sie, nur um erschrocken zu erstarren, so wie ich.

Direkt uns gegenüber stand Charlie, ebenfalls erstarrt. In seiner rechten Hand hielt er den Hausschlüssel, als wollte er gerade die Tür aufschließen, in der anderen Hand hatte er zwei Tüten voller Einkäufe und zu seiner Rechten stand noch eine weitere auf der Veranda. Sein überraschter, geschockter und ungläubiger Blick haftete auf Edward. Wir schwiegen uns an, alle zu sehr gefangen in diesem Moment, der maximal fünf Sekunden dauerte, bis Edward sich als Erster wieder fasste.

„Chief Swan." sagte er nur, nickte Charlie kurz zu und schlüpfte dann an ihm vorbei nach draußen. Charlie verfolgte Edward mit seinem Blick und drehte sich dabei um. Auch ich ging nach draußen und beobachtete von der Veranda aus, wie Edward ein Stück die Straße runterging bis zu der Stelle, an der sein Motorrad stand. Ich sah zu, wie er sich seine Jacke und den Helm überzog, sich auf die Maschine schwang und dann davonfuhr. Ich hätte sogar schwören können, dass er noch Mal in meine Richtung gesehen hatte, bevor er losfuhr. Als er nicht mehr zu erkennen war, drehte ich mich um und stellte fest, dass Charlie ebenfalls beobachtet haben musste, wie Edward ging. Jetzt, da Edward nicht mehr da war, richtete sich sein seltsamer Blick auf mich.

Innerlich machte ich mich auf einen Wutausbruch gefasst, ging aber möglichst unbeeindruckt wieder rein und sofort Richtung Waschküche, in der ich Renee vermutete. Ich wollte sie um mich wissen, falls es zu größeren Schwierigkeiten kommen sollte.

„Was hatte der hier zu suchen?" vernahm ich Charlies angespannte Stimme hinter mir.

„Wir haben uns ausgesprochen." antwortete ich knapp, kurz bevor ich die Waschküche betrat. Ich setzte mich Renee gegenüber auf den Boden und fing an die Wäsche zu sortieren. Ich warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu und sah, dass sie schmunzelte. Es schien sie in der Tat zu belustigen.

„An einem Samstagmorgen? Wie lange war er schon hier?" fragte Charlie immer aufgebrachter und wie ich aufsah, hatte er noch immer den Schlüssel in der einen und die Tüten in der anderen Hand. Schnell senkte ich meinen Blick wieder auf die Wäsche. Wie sollte ich ihm darauf antworten? Die Wahrheit konnte ich schlecht sagen, da würde er ausrasten, anlügen wollte ich ihn eigentlich auch nicht, aber hatte ich eine Wahl?

„Ein paar Stunden." nuschelte ich vor mich hin und dachte mir das ‚_lange_' dazwischen.

„Stunden...? Samstagmorgens...?" wiederholte er leise und ich wusste, dass es jetzt nur schlimmer werden konnte. Das war Charlies Ton, wenn er genau über alles nachdachte und ich konnte förmlich die Zahnräder klicken hören, als er sich das durch den Kopf gehen ließ. Mit einem plötzlichen Aufschlag fielen die Tüten zu Boden und er stürmte davon, die Treppe hoch. Angsterfüllt starrte ich hinterher. Ich wusste genau, wo er hinwollte. Mein Zimmer. Er suchte nach Anzeichen, dass ich nicht alleine gewesen war.

Und er würde sie finden. Ich hatte noch keine Gelegenheit, mein Bett herzurichten, meine Decke musste noch immer auf dem Boden liegen und im Leintuch würde wahrscheinlich der Abdruck zweier Körper sichtbar sein...

Wie hatte ich nur so dumm sein können? So unvorsichtig? Ich hätte das gleich, nachdem ich mich angezogen hatte, erledigen müssen.

Jetzt würde er mir verbieten, Edward weiterhin zu sehen, mit ihm zu sprechen, dessen war ich mir ganz sicher. Er würde ihn weder hier dulden noch in meiner Nähe. Nur der Gedanke daran ließ mir das Herz zerspringen. Ich konnte nicht ohne Edward sein.

Noch immer war mein zu Tode erschrockener Blick auf den Flur gerichtet und ich zuckte leicht zusammen, als ich eine Hand an meinem Arm spürte. Panisch wandte ich mich Renee zu.

Doch sie lächelte nur...

* * *

**_*lol* Ich mag meinen Edward. Der erinnert mich irgendwie an... hmmmmmmmm... ach, stimmt ja... *grins*_**

**_Das nächste Kap trägt den Titel: _Trennungsschmerz**


	31. Trennungsschmerz

******_Disclaimer: Jajaja, ich mach doch schon. Leider *zähneknirsch* gehört mir keiner der Charas.  
*nuschel* Aber ich würde alles dafür geben, meine Finger mal an Edward zu legen... *schnurrrrr*_**

**_Ich hätte das Kap schon gestern online gestellt, aber ich kam nicht in meinen Account und auch heute ging das Uploaden lange nicht. Entschuldigt die Verzögerung._**

**_Danke für die lieben Reviews! Eure Kommentare sind so genial! Ich könnte sie immer und immer wieder lesen und muss jedes Mal lachen. Ihr seid großartig!!_**

**_Tausend Dank an _HaylesHayles_, die das Kap noch vor ihrem Wochenendtrip betagelesen hat. Hoffe, du hattest deinen Spaß und netten Besuch an der Theke *rofl*  
_**  
**_Ich wünsche euch viel Vergnügen!!!_**

* * *

**Trennungsschmerz**

Renee tätschelte meinen Arm und hielt mit der anderen Hand ein Kleidungsstück etwas höher, so dass ich es ansehen konnte. Erst als ich es genauer betrachtete, fiel mir auf, dass es Teil meiner Bettwäsche war. Überrascht sah ich wieder Renee an, die jetzt noch freudiger lächelte.

„Wann...?" brachte ich nur hervor.

„Ich kenne deinen Vater nur zu gut, mein Schatz. Ich habe dein Bett komplett neu bezogen und auch sonst ein wenig aufgeräumt. Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen machen." erklärte sie und ich konnte nur staunen.

„Renee!!" klang die aufgebrachte Stimme Charlies durchs Haus, als er die Treppe wieder runterstürmte und ich zusammenzuckte.

„Er weiß es..." flüsterte ich wieder ängstlich zu Renee, aber sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und stand auf.

„Was ist denn, Schatz?" sagte sie ganz unschuldig, als wäre bisher nichts vorgefallen und ging in den Flur. Meine Hände arbeiteten langsam weiter, meine Augen sahen die Wäsche, aber meine Ohren und Gedanken waren bei dem aufkommenden Streit.

„Du hast sie gesehen, als wir zurückkamen! Deshalb wolltest du spazieren! Und sag jetzt nicht: Wie kommst du denn darauf!" fuhr er sie an und ich zuckte erneut zusammen. So aufgebracht hatte ich Charlie nur selten mit Renee reden gehört. Ich hatte Angst und Schuldgefühle, da ich sie in diese Situation gebracht hatte.

„Beruhige dich erst mal. Du siehst schon wieder Gespenster, wo es keine gibt. Sie waren gerade noch in einer wichtigen Diskussion und du hättest ihn wahrscheinlich ohne Umschweife aus dem Haus gejagt. Ich befand es für besser, sie sich ungestört aussprechen zu lassen. Nur deswegen bin ich gleich mit dir raus." sagte Renee völlig gelassen. Ich konnte mich nicht davon abhalten, zu schmunzeln, da Renees Worte anders interpretiert genau der Wahrheit entsprachen.

„Du willst mir also weiß machen, dass sie nur miteinander geredet haben?" sagte Charlie jetzt schon ruhiger. Von Renee kam keine Antwort, aber ich war mir sicher, dass sie ihn herausfordernd ansah, um zu sagen: ‚_Du willst es wirklich wagen, meine Worte zu bezweifeln?_' Das war eine von Renees Stärken. Sie schaffte es immer, Charlie ein schlechtes Gewissen einzureden, obwohl er Recht hatte, was er natürlich nicht wusste, und das ganz ohne, dass sie etwas sagte.

„Na schön." gab Charlie klein bei und schnaubte. Er konnte wohl nicht so Recht daran glauben, aber jetzt sah ich meine einzige Chance gekommen, ihm von heute Abend zu erzählen. Zügig stand ich auf und begab mich zu ihnen. Ich streckte Charlie fröhlich meine Arme entgegen und nach kurzem Zögern drehte er sich zu mir und nahm mich in seine Arme.

„Willkommen zu Hause, Dad." sagte ich betont unbeschwert.

„Ich freu mich auch, dich wiederzusehen." sagte er leise und ließ mich gleich wieder los, um mich ernst zu mustern.

_Sag es, Bella!_

„Dad, wir haben festgestellt, dass wir uns eigentlich ganz gut leiden können, daher werde ich mit Edward heute Abend noch weggehen." ratterte ich runter und augenblicklich wandelten sich Charlies Gesichtszüge zu einer überraschten, geschockten und wütenden Grimasse.

„Du hast gesagt, dass du dich von ihm fern hältst! Du hast es versprochen!" herrschte er mich an und ich zuckte zusammen. Renee legte beschwichtigend ihre Hände an seinen Arm.

„Das war, bevor ich ihn besser kannte. Ich bin in der Schule mit ihm ins Gespräch gekommen. Wir haben ein paar Stunden zusammen und ich bin davon überzeugt, dass er nicht so schlecht ist, wie du glaubst." verteidigte ich mich und sah ängstlich zu ihm auf. Das waren hauptsächlich Halbwahrheiten, aber das Einzige, das ich ihm erzählen konnte.

„Du weißt also, was er getan hat?! Dann weißt du auch, warum ich dir verbiete, dich mit ihm zu treffen!" Ich verspürte einen Stich in meinem Herzen bei diesen Worten. Genau das hatte ich befürchtet, aber ich musste darum kämpfen, ihn weiterhin sehen zu können.

„Ja, weiß ich. Und ich weiß auch, _warum_ er es getan hat." sagte ich betont und versuchte es mit einem herausfordernden Blick, so wie Renee es immer machte.

„Weil er ein Unruhestifter und Taugenichts ist! Darum!" fauchte Charlie wütend. Meine Gesichtszüge wandelten sich nacheinander von überrascht zu entsetzt und schließlich zu wütend. Wie konnte er das sagen, wo er ihn doch gar nicht kannte? Edward war alles andere, als das!

„Dann hättest du ihn vorher fragen sollen, bevor du solche Anschuldigungen aussprichst! Edward hat nur seine Schwester vor aufdringlichen Jungs beschützt! Außerdem hättest du mich erst Mal nett fragen können, warum ich ihn überhaupt mag, dann hätte ich dir das gleich erklären können!" giftete ich zurück, stürmte an ihm vorbei und hoch in mein Zimmer. Ich knallte meine Tür zu und warf mich aufs Bett. Jetzt durfte ich wahrscheinlich erst Recht nicht mit Edward weggehen. Dabei hatte ich mich so auf diesen Abend gefreut.

„Isabella Marie Swan!! Wie kannst du es wagen, so mit mir zu reden!! Du wirst auf der Stelle-"

„Charlie!! Ian!! Swan!! jr.!!" rief Renee plötzlich dazwischen und unterbrach somit Charlies Schimpftirade. Erschrocken fuhr ich in meinem Bett auf und starrte zur Tür. Doch falls Renee noch irgendetwas zu ihm gesagt haben mochte, so konnte ich es hier nicht hören. Ich überlegte, ob ich runtergehen sollte. Aber vielleicht war es besser, wenn sie zunächst _ihren_ Streit beilegten, bevor ich mich um die Angelegenheit zwischen mir und Charlie kümmerte. Da ich nicht wusste, wie viel Zeit ich ihnen geben sollte, ging ich an meinen Schrank und suchte mir ein passendes Outfit für heute Abend. Selbst wenn Charlie mich nicht gehen lassen sollte, ich würde mich einfach aus dem Haus schleichen und wenn ich dazu aus dem Fenster klettern musste.

Erneut wählte ich eine schwarze Jeans und dann noch eine blaue Bluse mit kurzen Ärmeln. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass Edward diese Farben an mir am Besten gefielen.

Als ich an meinem Schreibtisch vorbeikam, fiel mir ein, dass ich ja auch noch Hausaufgaben zu erledigen hatte. Ich verzog mein Gesicht, mir war eigentlich gar nicht danach, aber es war wohl besser zumindest einen Teil schon heute abzuarbeiten. Ich legte meine Klamotten auf mein säuberlich hergerichtetes Bett - Renee hatte wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet - und wagte mich an die Hausaufgaben.

Ich saß bestimmt schon eine Stunde lang am Schreibtisch, ohne wirklich etwas getan zu haben, als es an meiner Tür klopfte.

„Herein." rief ich ohne aufzusehen. Wenn es Charlie war, wollte ich ihn nicht ansehen. Sollte es Renee sein, würde es so aussehen, als sei ich wirklich konzentriert bei der Arbeit. Ich hörte die sich öffnende Türe und Schritte.

„Hast du einen Moment für mich Zeit?" fragte Renee und ich sah lächelnd zu ihr rüber.

„Natürlich, Mom." Ich war froh, dass es Renee war. Ich wusste noch nicht genau, wie ich mit Charlie über heute Abend verhandeln sollte. Ich legte meinen Stift weg und stand auf, um zum Bett zu gehen. Renee war ebenfalls schon auf dem Weg dahin. Fast gleichzeitig setzten wir uns und ich sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich habe Charlie gefragt, was er gegen Edward hat und er hat mir etwas widerwillig von seiner Polizeiakte erzählt. Zumindest das Grobe. Bevor du jetzt aber denkst, ich würde ihm Recht geben..." verteidigte sie sich gleich, als ich etwas finster zu ihr sah. „Du hast gesagt, du seiest _überzeugt_ davon, dass er nicht so ist, dass er seiner Schwester geholfen hatte. Außerdem glaube ich auch nicht, dass du ihn andernfalls mögen würdest. Daher möchte ich jetzt noch ganz genau von dir hören, _warum_ du ihm glaubst." Überrascht sah ich von ihr zu den Händen in meinem Schoss. Wie konnte ich ihr das erklären? Ich konnte es mir ja selbst kaum erklären.

„Als er mir davon erzählt hat..." begann ich, starrte weiterhin auf meine Hände und erinnerte mich an den Abend, „...da habe ich es gesehen, in seinen Augen. Er... war wütend auf das dreiste Verhalten dieser Jungs, dass sie das Nein seiner Schwester nicht akzeptierten. Er hat aus Sorge zu ihr gehandelt. Ich gebe zu, dass er vielleicht nicht den besten Weg gewählt hatte, aber... er hat es doch nur gut gemeint." Zum Schluss sah ich fast schon flehend zu Renee auf, hoffte, dass meine Erklärung irgendwie Sinn gemacht hatte. Renee wirkte nachdenklich, streckte dann eine Hand nach mir aus und streichelte lächelnd meine Wange. Zögerlich erwiderte ich das Lächeln, ich war mir nicht sicher, ob sie mir jetzt glaubte oder nicht.

„Ich habe es schon einmal gesagt und ich sage es wieder: Ich bin stolz auf dich. Du scheinst diese Gabe von mir geerbt zu haben, hinter die Fassade sehen zu können." Mein Lächeln wurde breiter, ich war so erleichtert, dass sie noch immer auf meiner Seite stand. „Ich glaube nämlich auch, schon von Anfang an, dass er es ernst mit dir meint. Auch wenn da noch immer etwas an ihm ist, das ich nicht ganz verstehe." fügte sie an und starrte nachdenklich über mich hinweg.

„Was?" fragte ich vorsichtig. Sie sah mich kurz verwirrt an und schüttelte dann lächelnd ihren Kopf.

„Es ist nur so ein Gefühl. Ich weiß auch nicht. Als er dich in seinen Armen hielt, da wirkte er so... besitzergreifend."

_Du gehörst mir_, hallte es in meinem Kopf wider und ich lachte etwas nervös, verstummte aber sogleich, in der Hoffnung, dass Renee es nicht gehört und insbesondere meine Nervosität nicht gehört hatte.

„Wahrscheinlich bilde ich mir das nur ein." sagte sie erneut kopfschüttelnd.

„Danke, Mom." sagte ich aufrichtig. Sie lächelte mich an.

„Was Charlie betrifft... Ich habe ihn an ein paar... Dinge... in seiner Jugendzeit erinnert, daher... wünsch ich euch viel Spaß heute Abend." fügte sie an und meine Augen wurden groß vor Überraschung und Freude.

„Was...?" brachte ich nur heraus. Wie hatte sie das nun wieder hingekriegt? Was konnte Charlie davon überzeugt haben, dass es in Ordnung sei oder zumindest ihn dazu gebracht haben, zu tolerieren, dass ich mit Edward ausging?

„Nun ja... Wir waren auch mal jung. Und wir haben... einiges durchgemacht." begann sie zögerlich. Ich wusste nicht, was ich damit anfangen sollte. Fragend starrte ich zurück, in der Hoffnung, sie würde weitererzählen. Renee seufzte tief, bevor sie sich bequemer hinsetzte. Es schien, eine lange Geschichte zu werden.

„Ich weiß, dass du meinen Vater, Grandpa Morgan, nie kennen gelernt hast. Aber lass dir gesagt sein, dass Charlie und er viel gemeinsam hatten. Besonders, wenn es darum ging, ihre Mädchen vor den ‚bösen Jungs' zu beschützen." Sie malte Gänsefüßchen in die Luft und grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Ich spürte, dass sich auch auf meine Lippen ein Lächeln stahl.

„Und das hat Charlie gezeigt, dass er sich genauso benimmt, aber gar nicht so sein will, wie Grandpa Morgan." schlussfolgerte ich. Renees Lächeln schwand und ihr Blick wurde traurig. Also lag ich falsch und diese Traurigkeit, die von ihr ausging, machte mir Angst.

„Nein." bestätigte sie. Sie schloss ihre Augen einen Moment lang. Als sie sie wieder aufschlug, war ihr Blick in der Ferne und ich sah, wie sich einzelne Tränen in ihren Augen formten.

„Ich erinnere mich, als wäre es gestern gewesen. Mein Vater konnte Charlie vom ersten Moment an nicht ausstehen. Es war nicht seiner Art wegen, nicht seiner Herkunft wegen, nicht seines Aussehens oder seines Betragens wegen... zumindest nicht am Anfang..." Hier lächelte sie kurz, genauso wie sie ihn immer anlächelte. Ich beneidete meine Eltern um ihre tiefe Zuneigung, ihre bedingungslose Liebe, auch wenn es nicht immer gute Zeiten gab. Sie ergänzten sich so wunderbar. Es gab nur wenige Momente in meiner Erinnerung, in der sie diese Liebe öffentlich zeigten, mit einem einfachen Kuss. Und dennoch lag darin alles, ohne ein Wort gesagt zu haben.

„Morgan... hasste ihn, weil er ihm sein kleines Mädchen wegnahm. Es gab jetzt einen anderen Mann in meinem Herz und das passte ihm nicht. Also verbot er mir, ihn zu sehen. Charlie war da gerade zwanzig, hatte seine Ausbildung als Polizist begonnen, während ich noch zur Schule ging. Daher konnten wir uns nur heimlich treffen und selbst das war schwierig. Ich behauptete öfters, eine Freundin zu besuchen und einmal rief er ihre Eltern an. Du kannst dir vorstellen, dass er ziemlich wütend war, als er erfuhr, dass ich nicht war, wo ich sein sollte und stellte mich zur Rede. Ich weigerte mich, ihm zu sagen, wo ich stattdessen gewesen war. Da er es natürlich ahnte, verbot er mir jegliche Unternehmung, es sei denn, irgendein Elternteil wäre dabei."

Renees beinahe wütender Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich in dieser Pause zu einem überglücklichen.

„Aber Charlie ließ sich davon nicht unterkriegen. Er hatte da bereits herausgefunden, dass er durch einen Baum nahe unserem Haus an mein Fenster gelangen konnte. Meist verbrachten wir Stunden damit, einfach nur zu reden, uns nahe zu sein. Mit dem neuen Verbot jedoch, blieb er immer öfters die halbe Nacht. Ich stellte meinen Wecker, damit er frühmorgens mein Zimmer unbemerkt verlassen konnte. Das klappte ganz gut und wir hatten ein paar schöne Wochen."

Renee atmete tief durch.

„Wir waren zunächst äußerst vorsichtig und Morgan schien von alledem nichts zu merken. Aber wir wurden leichtsinnig, wähnten uns in Sicherheit. An einem Morgen mussten wir beide den Wecker überhört haben oder ich hatte vergessen, ihn zu stellen. Das Erste, das ich mitbekam, war das wütende Gebrüll Morgans, das durch meine Zimmer schallte. Charlie lag nur in Shorts mit mir im Bett. Noch ehe ich richtig begriffen hatte, was los war, jagte er Charlie bereits durchs Haus und dann hinaus, in eben nur diesen Shorts."

„Er fluchte den ganzen Tag, schrie mich an und beschimpfte mich. Meine Mutter, Ann, konnte nur hilflos zusehen. Er ließ noch an diesem Tag den Baum fällen, brachte ein Schloss an meinem Fenster an, damit es nur mit seiner Zustimmung geöffnet werden konnte. Er brachte mich morgens zur Schule und holte mich danach ab. Da Charlie ja kein Schüler mehr war, war es ihm untersagt, das Schulgelände zu betreten. Er schloss nachts sämtliche Türen ab, behielt die Schlüssel bei sich. Er sperrte Charlie aus meinem Leben aus. Sechs Wochen lang weder hörte ich noch sah ich Charlie. Bis..."

Erneut lächelte sie, als sie an diese Erinnerung dachte.

„Bis Ann Morgan die Hölle heiß machte." Sie strahlte mich an, aber ich war lediglich verwirrt. Grandma Ann hatte sich gegen ihren Mann gestellt? Das war zu jener Zeit sehr unüblich.

„Was hat sie getan?" fragte ich und Renee wurde nachdenklicher.

„Ich muss zunächst sagen, dass es mir nicht aufgefallen war. Natürlich war ich furchtbar traurig, dass ich Charlie nicht sehen konnte, nicht mal mit ihm telefonieren durfte und ich war wütend auf Morgan. Ich hasste ihn zu dieser Zeit. Aber was ich nicht bemerkte, war, dass mich die Trennung von Charlie auffraß. Aber Ann sah es. Sie sah die beinahe schon leblose Hülle, zu der ich wurde. Sie sah den Schmerz in meinen Augen und bevor es zu spät war, griff sie ein. Sie beschimpfte Morgan, stellte mich direkt vor ihn und zwang ihn, mich anzusehen, zu sehen, was er mir angetan hatte. Sie zwang ihn, seine Tochter in diesen ausdruckslosen Augen zu suchen. Für mich hatte es zu jener Zeit keine Bedeutung. Ich wusste nicht, was Ann damit bezweckte. Ich tat in diesen Wochen immer nur, was mir aufgetragen wurde."

„Und Ann beschimpfte ihn weiter, drohte ihm, dass wir ihn verlassen würden, dass er doch begreifen musste, dass er mich damit umbrachte. Sie fragte ihn, ob ihm sein Stolz wichtiger war, als das Wohlbefinden, das Glück seiner Tochter, ob er mich nie wieder lächeln sehen wollte. Ich erinnere mich, dass ihm die Tränen kamen. Er sagte mehrmals, dass es ihm leid tat, versuchte, mich in die Arme zu nehmen, aber ich wich immer zurück. Er bedeutete mir da nichts. Er verließ das Haus an diesem Abend, obwohl es bereits nach zehn Uhr war, daran erinnere ich mich seltsamerweise genau, denn zuvor war Zeit für mich unwichtig. Ohne Charlie gab es nichts mehr für mich."

"Aber als Morgan zurückkam, war er nicht allein. Er hatte seinen Stolz für mich in den Dreck geworfen. Wie mir Ann hinterher erzählte, war Morgan direkt zu Charlies gegangen, hatte gewünscht, mit ihm reden zu können, ihn um Verzeihung gebeten und dass er mitkommen sollte. Charlie ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen und noch in dieser Nacht konnte ich ihn endlich wieder in meinen Armen halten. Ich war das glücklichste Mädchen der Welt."

Renee machte erneut eine Pause und sah lächelnd auf mich hinab.

„Charlie hatte den Schmerz selbst erlebt und ebenfalls in mir gesehen. Bei ihm war es nicht ganz so extrem. Natürlich vermisste er mich furchtbar, aber als Mann zeigte man ja nach außen hin keine Gefühle. Jedenfalls... habe ich ihn an diesen Schmerz erinnert. Ich habe Charlie gefragt, ob er unser Mädchen so sehen will, ob er will, dass du durch diese Hölle gehst, denn das war es für mich. Und ich habe ihm gesagt, dass du genauso für Edward fühlst, wie ich für ihn. Und keine Proteste! Man sieht es euch an." hielt sie mir gleich vor, als ich dagegen sprechen wollte.

Verwirrt sah ich weg. Es war das erste Mal, dass ich von dieser Geschichte hörte. Ich wusste zwar, dass Renee gleich nach der Schule mit Charlie zusammenzog, sie relativ bald darauf heirateten und ich geboren wurde, aber, dass sie zuvor so etwas durchstehen mussten... das war mir neu. Jetzt war ich mir auch zu hundert Prozent sicher, dass sie füreinander bestimmt waren, wenn ihnen die Trennung solchen Schmerz bereitet hatte.

Aber Edward und ich...? Hatte sie Recht, was das betraf? Wir waren doch erst so kurz zusammen, wie konnte sie da etwas sehen, wenn ich mir noch nicht einmal sicher war, dass ich so fühlte? Und weder er noch ich hatten uns bisher gesagt, dass wir uns... liebten... In dem Moment, als mir das bewusst wurde, fragte ich mich, ob Edward mich überhaupt liebte. Oder wenigstens in mich verknallt war. Bisher wusste ich nur, dass er mich begehrte, das war nicht schwer zu erkennen, und dass er mich für sich haben wollte. Aber war da auch nur ein bisschen Liebe dabei? Ich wusste es nicht...

Ich für meinen Teil... war ihm verfallen. Ich begehrte ihn genauso, wollte nicht ohne ihn sein, nur... liebte ich ihn? Nicht einmal das konnte ich mit Sicherheit sagen. Diese Gefühle waren alle noch so neu für mich. Renee seufzte und strich mir liebevoll durch die Haare. Ich sah fragend zu ihr auf, in der Hoffnung, dass meine Augen diese Verwirrung in meinem Inneren zeigten und sie mir helfen konnte, aber sie lächelte nur.

„Es liegt jetzt also an dir. Charlie vertraut dir und wenn du Edward vertraust, wird er das akzeptieren. Er ist zwar noch weit davon entfernt, ihn zu mögen, aber... ich denke auch das findet sich mit der Zeit. Er hat einfach nur Angst um dich."

„Danke." sagte ich noch mal aus ganzem Herzen. Sie schenkte mir ein glückseliges Lächeln, das ich nur erwidern konnte. Renee war in vielen Dingen nicht nur Mutter, sondern auch beste Freundin und Schwester für mich. Sie stand auf und ging zur Türe.

„Warte. Bist du schon fertig mit der Wäsche?" fragte ich, sie drehte sich um und schüttelte leicht irritiert den Kopf. „Dann helfe ich dir." sagte ich freundlich und folgte ihr.

„Das musst du nicht, Schatz. Ich werde –"

„Nein. Ich helfe dir. Das ist das Mindeste, das ich tun kann." Renee seufzte nur und beließ es dabei. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht gegen meinen Dickkopf an kam. Gemeinsam gingen wir runter in die Waschküche. Auf dem Weg erhaschte ich einen kurzen Blick auf Charlie, der auf der Couch vor dem Fernseher saß. Als hätten sie das Haus nie verlassen...

Zunächst stillschweigend sortierten wir weiterhin Wäsche, bis Renee eine fertige Ladung aus dem Trockner nahm und die nassen Sachen aus der Waschmaschine damit befüllte. Ich hatte diese Frage schon die ganze Zeit im Kopf.

„Warum seid ihr schon so früh nach Hause gefahren? Ihr hättet doch ausschlafen und den Tag noch genießen können." Ich hatte kaum zu Ende gesprochen, als Renee herzlich zu lachen begann. Überrascht sah ich sie an und wartete bis sie sich wieder gefangen hatte.

„Das ist auch so eine Geschichte für sich. Ich wäre ja noch geblieben, aber Charlie sagte, dass er ein schlechtes Gefühl dabei hätte, dich so lange allein zu lassen und jetzt verstehe ich auch warum." Renee lachte weiter und ich stimmte mit ein. Das war ja mal wieder typisch. Als ob er geahnt hätte, dass Edward hier bei mir war. Wo ich gerade an ihn dachte, sah ich kurz auf meine Uhr. Es lagen noch gut fünf Stunden vor mir. Seufzend arbeitete ich weiter und ließ meine Gedanken abschweifen, ein paar der Geschehnisse des Tages aufgreifen und sie weiter verfolgen.

Gegen fünf Uhr an diesem Nachmittag richtete ich mich für mein Date her. Schon allein daran zu denken, dass ich ein Date hatte, war aufregend und dann auch noch mit Edward. Meine Haut kribbelte überall, bei der Vorstellung, dass Edwards Hände heute an mir kleben würden wie die Pest. Auf der anderen Seite war ich nervös, da ich befürchtete, die halbe Schule im Kino anzutreffen. Das wäre dann der absolute Stimmungskiller. Zu guter Letzt war ich auch noch neugierig, welchen Film wir denn jetzt ansehen würden. Kurzum: Ich war ein angespanntes Nervenbündel.

Eine gute halbe Stunde verbrachte ich im Bad mit meinen Vorbereitungen für heute Abend. Ich versuchte vergeblich, meine Haare irgendwie besonders aussehen zu lassen. Die restliche Wartezeit verbrachte ich in der Küche zusammen mit Renee. Unter anderen Umständen hätte ich mich im Wohnzimmer in den gemütlichen Sessel fallen lassen, aber ich befürchtete, Charlie würde mir ins Gewissen reden. Da bevorzugte ich doch lieber die harten Stühle am Esstisch und unterhielt mich über Belangloses mit Renee.

Als endlich das erlösende Klopfen an der Tür ertönte, eilte ich gleich aus der Küche. Bevor ich jedoch meine zittrige Hand an die Klinke legte, drehte ich mich um, um mich zu vergewissern, dass Charlie nicht in den Flur kam. Ich atmete erleichtert durch und wandte mich wieder der Tür zu. Langsam öffnete ich sie.

„Guten Abend." sagte mein Gegenüber in seinem charmantesten Ton und mir rieselte ein wohliger Schauer den Rücken hinab.

„Hi." brachte ich nur zustande und er lächelte amüsiert. Ich hielt uns dieses Mal nicht damit auf, ihn hereinzubitten. „Bye, Mom, Dad. Bis später." rief ich über meine Schulter.

„Viel Spaß." kam Renees Stimme aus der Küche und wie erwartet, blieb Charlie stumm. Ich sah zu Edward, der leicht besorgt wirkte und zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Ich schnappte meine Jacke und trat hinaus. Bevor ich jedoch die Tür zuziehen konnte, stellte Edward seinen Fuß dazwischen. Ich sah ihn fragend an, er lächelte und nahm mir die Jacke ab. Ich ließ die Tür los und stellte mich so hin, dass er sie mir überziehen konnte. Stattdessen stieß er die Tür wieder auf, trat einen Schritt hinein und legte die Jacke auf der Kommode ab.

„Hey. Es ist kalt. Ich möchte gerne eine..." Ich verstummte von allein, als mir bewusst wurde, warum er das getan hatte. Blitzschnell drehte ich meinen Kopf zur Einfahrt und tatsächlich, da stand sein Motorrad. Verwirrt, ungläubig und enttäuscht starrte ich es an. Wo war sein Auto? Ich wollte doch in seinem Auto fahren...

„Keine Sorge. Ich habe dir wieder eine Jacke mitgebracht." Edward trat an meine Seite, legte mir eine Hand an den Rücken und schob mich behutsam vorwärts.

„Warum fahren wir mit deinem Motorrad?" fragte ich flüsternd, als wir die Einfahrt betraten. Edward ließ mich los, drehte sich halb zu mir und sah mich irritiert an.

„Ich dachte, du fährst gern damit?" antwortete er. Natürlich fuhr ich gerne Motorrad, aber hier löste sich gerade meine Fantasie von der Rückbank seines Volvos in Luft auf. Gegen die Erfüllung dieser Fantasie würde ich jede Motorradfahrt der Welt eintauschen.

„Schon, aber..." Ich wusste nicht, wie ich ihm das erklären sollte. Waren es sonst nicht immer Jungs, die an so etwas dachten? Edward sah mehrmals von mir zu seinem Motorrad und zurück, bis er bei einer Kopfbewegung plötzlich inne hielt und langsam ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen kam. Sein Blick richtete sich wieder auf mich und sein Lächeln wandelte sich in ein verführerisches Grinsen. Er schlang seine Arme um mich, legte beide Hände an meinen Rücken und zog mich leicht an sich für einen Kuss. Na ja, wenigstens das konnte ich haben. Ein kleiner Trost, obwohl seine Küsse auch nicht von schlechten Eltern waren.

Ich ließ meine Hände in seine Haare wandern, hielt ihn bei mir und zwang seine Lippen mit meiner Zunge auseinander. Er stöhnte leise, gewährte mir Einlass, knabberte und saugte an meiner Zunge. Als wir den Kuss beendeten, fuhr er mit seiner Nase meinen Wangenknochen entlang und machte an meinem Ohr weiter.

„Du kannst es wohl kaum erwarten." flüsterte er mir zu und biss in mein Ohrläppchen. Ich stöhnte und war mir sicher, dass er jetzt wusste, warum ich gerne mit seinem Auto gefahren wäre. Eine Hand schlich sich tiefer an meinem Rücken entlang, bis sie auf meinem Hintern halt machte. Er drückte mich fest an sich und mir entfuhr ein lauteres Stöhnen, als ich die Nebenwirkungen des Kusses spüren konnte.

„Ich auch nicht." flüsterte er mit dieser rauen, heißeren Stimme und biss mir mit einem leisen, erregenden Knurren erneut ins Ohrläppchen. Gott, wenn jetzt sein Volvo da gestanden hätte, ich hätte ihn hinein gezerrt und auf den Film verzichtet.

„Wir sollten gehen, bevor der heimliche Zuschauer durchs Fenster springt." flüsterte er kurz darauf. Schlagartig öffnete ich meine Augen, drückte mich von ihm weg und mein Kopf schoss zu dem Fenster, das vom Wohnzimmer auf die Veranda zeigte. Ungläubig und überrascht konnte ich gerade noch Charlies Gesicht sehen, bevor er den Vorhang fallen ließ und somit verschwand. Das war so was von typisch. Edward fing an zu lachen und ich verpasste ihm einen spielerischen Schlag auf die Brust.

„Das ist nicht lustig!" sagte ich auch schon halb lachend. Nachdem wir uns beruhigt hatten, kramte Edward die Jacke und den Helm hervor, half mir beim Anziehen und stieg auf. Ich setzte mich hinter ihn und schlang sogleich meine Arme um seine Mitte. Er sah an sich hinab, korrigierte den Sitz meiner Hände, zog mich dabei noch fester an sich und setzte dann zufrieden seinen Helm auf.

„Willst du, dass ich Gummiarme kriege?" fragte ich amüsiert, als er mich über das Headset hören konnte. Er lachte leise.

„Das nicht. Aber ich habe dich gerne so nah an mir. Es erinnert mich an vergangene Nacht." sagte er verführerisch und wenn ich den Helm nicht getragen hätte, hätte ich wahrscheinlich als Warnleuchte herhalten können, so viel Blut schoss mir in die Wangen. Ich überlegte, etwas darauf zu erwidern, entschied dann aber, dass Taten besser waren als Worte. Er startete das Motorrad, als ich eine Hand aus der Umklammerung löste und sie langsam abwärts wandern ließ. Ich sah, dass Edward seinen Kopf wieder nach vorne neigte, bevor er meine Hand packte, ehe sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatte. Ich musste schmunzeln.

„So sehr mir das jetzt gefallen würde, wäre es besser, du würdest mich während der Fahrt nicht ablenken." sagte er gespielt tadelnd, aber mit einem ernsten Unterton. Ich beließ es dabei, meine ‚Warnung' kam ja an, legte meine Hand an ihren ursprünglichen Platz und kicherte ganz ungeniert.

„Ganz toll. Jetzt werde ich die gesamte Fahrt über deine _grandiose_ Idee im Kopf haben." sagte er frustriert, atmete dann tief durch, bevor er die Straße hinabfuhr und ich das Lachen nicht länger zurückhalten konnte.

* * *

**_Himmel, Edward geht ganz schön ran...  
Ich will auch... *seufz*_**

**_Wir lesen uns wieder in: _Showtime!**


	32. Showtime!

**_Disclaimer: Alle Rechte liegen bei Stephenie Meyer, nur die kranke Idee des Plots stammt von meinen Fingern._**

**_Dieses Kap ist so was von... OMG! Fragt mich nicht, woher ich die Ideen hab. Das wollt ihr wirklich, WIRKLICH nicht wissen! Also Hunger ist ja klar, aber Durst? Da muss man erst mal drauf kommen und mir ist das beim Schreiben förmlich aus den Fingern geflutscht (*lol*). Darüber musste ich nicht großartig nachdenken. Ich bin echt von Grund auf verdorben..._**

**_......._**

**_??_**

**_!!!!_**

**_*g* Jetzt hab ich meine Eltern beleidigt. Mein Mädchenname ist Grund. *lol*_**

**_Vielen lieben Dank für die super tollen Reviews! Ihr versüßt mir damit mein Leben!_**

**_Mein besonderer Dank gilt der großartigen _HaylesHayles_, die unter meinem seeeeehr schlechten Einfluss zu leiden hat. xD _**

**_Also dann, schaltet die Klimaanlage ein und wenn ihr keine habt, bleibt in der Nähe der Tiefkühltruhe. *rofl*_**

* * *

**Showtime!**

„Oh nein! Nein!"

„Oh doch."

„Nein, Edward, auf keinen Fall!"

„Jetzt stell dich nicht so an."

„Das kannst du nicht machen!"

„Ich kann vieles, wenn der Tag lang ist."

„Nicht! Edward! Nimm deine Hände weg!"

„Hättest du wohl gerne."

„Hör auf! Lass mich los!"

„Keine Chance."

„Edward, ich warne dich! Ich schreie, so laut ich kann!"

„Tu dir keinen Zwang an."

„Lass mich gehen!"

„Nicht bevor wir das hinter uns haben."

„Das kannst du nicht ernsthaft von mir verlangen! Ich werde diesen Film _nicht_ anschauen! Da krieg ich heute Nacht Alpträume!" sagte ich verzweifelt, während mich Edward weiter zu unseren Sitzplätzen im Kinosaal drängte.

Als wir den großen Komplex betraten, wusste ich noch immer nicht, was wir ansehen würden. Bei zehn Sälen war die Auswahl an Filmen groß. Erst als er die Tickets am Saal vorzeigte und ich einen Blick auf den Titel erhaschen konnte, sträubte sich alles in mir. Er wollte doch tatsächlich einen Horror-Thriller anschauen.

Ich versuchte ihn vergeblich, davon zu überzeugen, dass das gar nicht für mich geeignet war, obwohl er ab sechzehn freigegeben war. Meine Angst vor dieser Art Film hielt ihn nicht davon ab, mich tiefer in den Raum zu schleifen. Das würde der schlimmste Abend meines Lebens werden. Alle zwei Sekunden würden meine Schreie durch den Saal hallen. Warum gerade Horror? Hätte es nicht eine einfache Komödie auch getan?

Das ganze wurde auch nicht besser, als ich mindestens zwanzig bekannte Gesichter in dem Saal ausmachen konnte, der geschätzten hundert bis hundertzwanzig Personen Platz bot, von denen aber nicht mal die Hälfte besetzt war. Es waren wohl hauptsächlich Leute aus der Schule und größtenteils schienen es Mädchen zu sein. Sie wollten wohl mit eigenen Augen sehen, dass _der _Edward Cullen nicht mehr zu haben war.

Edwards Arme waren fest um meine Taille geschlungen und er stand direkt hinter mir. Meine Hände hatten sich an seine Arme gekrallt und bereits mehrfach vergebens versucht, diese von mir zu lösen. Mit aller Kraft, die ich aufbringen konnte, stemmte ich mich gegen ihn. Unerbittlich zwang er meine Füße einen Schritt nach dem anderen vorwärts. Er führte uns zu den vorderen Plätzen im letzten Drittel des Saales, eine bislang leere Reihe. So saßen die meisten Interessierten, was redete ich da, _alle_ Interessierten hinter uns und konnten genau beobachten, was wir tun würden... oder was Edward mit mir tun würde...

„Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du heute Nacht nur von mir träumst." flüsterte er mir ins Ohr und seine Hände an meiner Taille glitten langsam nach oben. Bis ich registriert hatte, was er im Begriff war, zu tun, waren seine Hände schon genau unter meinen Brüsten. Aus den letzten Reihen kam zustimmender Jubel, der anhand der Stimmen von seiner Clique stammen musste. Im letzten Moment schlug ich reflexartig seine Hände nach unten.

„Edward!" sagte ich entsetzt, während das Blut meine Wangen rot färbte und der Jubel mit enttäuschten ‚Ohhh' s unterging. Himmel, wie sollte ich diesen Abend nur überstehen? Edward lachte leise in sich hinein und seine Hände fassten erneut fest um meine Taille. So wanderte unsere kleine Prozession mit vereinzelten Protesten meinerseits weiter, bis wir an den uns bestimmten Plätzen ankamen. Edward setzte sich zu meiner linken und verschwendete keine Zeit, indem er gleich die bewegliche Armlehne, die an jedem Sitz angebracht war, nach oben wegklappte, einen Arm um meine Schultern legte und mich zu sich ranzog. Er nestelte mit seiner Nase in meinen Haaren herum, strich hinab an mein Ohr und erneut hinauf in meine Haare.

„Du glaubst gar nicht, wie gut du duftest." flüsterte er mir zu und bescherte mir eine Gänsehaut, als sein warmer Atem über meine Wange glitt. Ich schloss einen Moment meine Augen und genoss das Gefühl. Wenn er so weitermachte, würde ich auch nichts von dem Film mitbekommen, was vielleicht ganz gut wäre. Aber ich sollte ihn lieber gleich zu Beginn etwas zügeln, also startete ich ein Ablenkungsmanöver.

„Willst du nicht noch was holen, Popcorn oder so?" fragte ich.

„Ich habe alles, was ich brauche, genau hier neben mir." antwortete er leise und spielte jetzt zusätzlich noch mit einer Strähne meiner Haare.

„Und wenn ich Hunger kriege?" versuchte ich es weiterhin und drehte meinen Kopf etwas weiter zu ihm.

„Du wirst nur auf eines Hunger bekommen und dann werde ich bereit sein." flüsterte er verführerisch und ich unterdrückte, das Stöhnen, das sich in meiner Brust breit machte. Wie konnte er bei so banalen Sachen nur immer gleich zweideutig denken?

„Was, wenn ich durstig sein sollte?" probierte ich es erneut, aber meine Stimme gab preis, dass ich Wachs in seinen Händen war.

„Ich denke, dass ich auch da aushelfen kann." Mit dieser Antwort griff er sich demonstrativ in den Schritt. Meine Augen weiteten sich überrascht und meine Kinnlade fiel zu Boden.

„Edward!" rief ich entsetzt und schlug ihm mit der linken Faust kräftig auf die Brust, bevor ich mal wieder hochrot den Blick abwandte und meinen Kopf so weit als möglich nach rechts drehte. Mein Gott, dieser Mann war so was von... schizophren. Kaum waren wir unter den Blicken seiner Clique, war der Macho nicht mehr zu bremsen.

Hinter uns war das Gelächter der Jungs und einiger anderer deutlich zu hören. Sie schienen diesen kleinen Disput genauestens verfolgt zu haben, auch wenn ich mir sicher war, dass sie weder gehört, was wir gesagt, mal abgesehen von meinem letzten Ausruf, noch Edwards Geste gesehen hatten. Edward neben mir lachte ebenfalls leise und langte mit einer Hand unter mein Kinn, um meinen Kopf wieder zu sich zu ziehen. Ich stellte mich stur und weigerte mich vehement, dem nachzugeben.

„Gestern warst du doch auch nicht so scheu. Oder wenn ich an heute Morgen denke..." sagte er leise und legte seine Hand von meinem Kinn auf meinen Oberschenkel. Langsam glitt er darauf entlang und brachte das Feuer in meinen Körper, während ich meine Augen schloss und verzweifelt versuchte, meine Instinkte zu unterdrücken. Ich hatte doch auf dem Weg in den Saal diese Tür mit der Aufschrift Putzraum gesehen. Ob ich sie wiederfinden würde...?

_Nein! Wehr dich, Bella! Wehr dich!_

Als in diesem kurzen Moment mein Verstand die Oberhand hatte, legte ich blitzschnell meine Hand auf Edwards und zog sie von mir runter, während ich meinen Blick ihm zuwandte.

„Da waren wir auch bei mir zu Hause und nicht den Blicken der Öffentlichkeit ausgesetzt." sagte ich leicht gereizt und Edward lächelte dieses schiefe Lächeln, das ich so liebte. Ich konnte das wohlige Seufzen bei diesem Anblick nicht zurückhalten. Edward sah sofort seine Chance gekommen und presste seine Lippen auf meine. Die Hand um meine Schulter hielt fest an meinem Arm, die andere fasste meinen Nacken und seine Lippen bewegten sich so atemberaubend auf meinen, dass ich nur nachgeben konnte.

Mit einem leisen Stöhnen schloss ich meine Augen und passte mich seinem Rhythmus an. Gedämpft drang das ‚Whooooooo' an meine Ohren, die durch das rauschende Blut in meinen Adern wie benebelt waren, aber es kümmerte mich nicht. Zu sehr war ich mit dem Feuer beschäftigt, das er bei diesem Kuss in mir auslöste. Meine Hände suchten seinen Hals, fassten in seine Haare und zogen ihn fester zu mir. Ein kleines Stück öffnete ich meinen Mund, strich mit meiner Zunge über seine Lippen, bevor er meine Unterlippe in seinen Mund sog, daran knabberte und mir ein Stöhnen entlockte.

Mehrere kleine Gegenstände prasselten an meine linke Gesichtshälfte und ich wich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen erschrocken von Edward zurück. Er grinste verschlagen und lediglich sein Blick wanderte zu den Reihen hinter uns. Langsam drehte ich meinen Kopf ein wenig und sah einige grimmige Gesichter. Schnell ließ ich Edward los, setzte mich gerade hin und starrte den geschlossenen Vorhang an. Edward lachte wieder nur leise. Jetzt hatte ich den Hass dutzender Mädchen auf mich gezogen, dabei hatte der Film noch nicht mal angefangen. Fabelhaft. Hoffentlich würden sie mich das nicht während der Schule spüren lassen. Das hätte mir gerade noch gefehlt.

Ich senkte nachdenklich meinen Blick und sah vereinzeltes Popcorn, das auf meinem Schoß lag. Wahrscheinlich waren das die Wurfgeschosse gewesen. Ich begann, sie der Reihe nach von mir zu pflücken und auf den Boden zu schnippen, um Zeit totzuschlagen, bis Edward beim Dritten meine Hand festhielt. Fragend sah ich zu ihm auf und seine grünen Augen bohrten sich in meine.

„Lass mich das machen." säuselte er und führte meine Hand, die das Popcorn zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger hielt, langsam näher zu sich, ohne seinen Blick von mir zu nehmen. Kurz bevor meine Finger seine Lippen berührten, öffnete er sie und nahm sie in seinen Mund. Ein Schauer jagte durch meinen ganzen Körper, als ich die Wärme um meine Finger spürte und wie er mit seiner Zunge meine Fingerspitzen berührte, entzündete sich erneut das Feuer in mir mit einer lodernden Stichflamme. Langsam ließ er sie um sie gleiten und schloss genüsslich seine Augen mit einem leisen Stöhnen, dessen Vibration bis in meinen kleinen Zeh wanderte. Wenn seine Zunge schon solche Wunder an meinen Fingern vollbringen konnte, wollte ich nicht wissen, wie sie sich woanders anfühlte. Leise stöhnte ich, während er meine Finger folterte und schlussendlich das Popcorn dazwischen entwendete. Langsam zog er meine Hand zurück, sah mich dabei wieder an und wie beide Finger seinen Mund verlassen hatten, leckte er noch einmal kurz über meine Fingerspitzen, was mir erneut einen Schauer den Rücken entlang jagte.

Wenn ich angenommen hatte, dass es damit überstanden war, lag ich komplett falsch. Edward lächelte verführerisch und senkte dann langsam seinen Kopf auf meine Beine zu, ließ meine Hand dabei los. Überrascht folgte mein Blick seiner Bewegung, als sein Gesicht in meinem Schoß verschwand. Durch den Jeansstoff spürte ich seinen heißen Atem, woraufhin ich mit einem weiteren leisen Stöhnen meine Augen schloss, während er seinen Kopf über meine Beine bewegte. Nach und nach sammelte er jedes Popcorn auf, stupste mich dabei unwillkürlich mit seiner Nase. Ich wollte gar nicht wissen, wie diese Szene aus den hinteren Reihen wirken musste, aber das Gejohle und Gelächter war nicht zu überhören. Er arbeitete sich von meinen Knien an meinen Beinen hoch in einem Schneckentempo, das nicht auszuhalten war. Sein heißer Atem schürte das Feuer in mir weiter an und als er endlich zum Ende kam, entwich mir erneut ein Stöhnen, da die Hitze an meine intimste Stelle drang.

Vorsichtig öffnete ich meine Augen und sah, wie Edward sich aufrichtete. Er lächelte noch immer verführerisch, kaute beinahe unmerklich und leckte sich anschließend genießerisch über die Lippen. Nur zwei Dinge schossen mir in diesem Moment durch den Kopf.

Erstens: Ab sofort würden wohl die meisten Anwesenden es tunlichst vermeiden, uns mit Popcorn zu bewerfen.

Zweitens: Das war eben die erotischste Möglichkeit, die ich mir vorstellen konnte, das Popcorn zu beseitigen.

Und wie ich diese zwei Dinge in Gedanken erwähnte, kam noch ein Dritter hinzu.

Ich wollte mich mit einem ganzen Eimer Popcorn überhäufen.

Völlig überwältigt von dem eben Geschehenen, starrte ich ihn einfach nur an. Was hatte dieser Mann noch alles auf Lager? Welche Banalität würde er als Nächstes in ein unglaubliches und unvergessliches Erlebnis wandeln? Er überraschte mich jedes Mal aufs Neue mit seiner unvergleichlichen Art. Auch wenn sie manchmal schwierig, sehr gewöhnungsbedürftig und unheimlich unverschämt war, so waren es diese Dinge, die mir mitunter an ihm gefielen. Er war einfach anders als alle Jungs, die ich je kennen gelernt hatte. Ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln und ich würde jedes Einzelne davon mit größter Sorgfalt öffnen, bis ich ihn in- und auswendig kannte.

Edward betrachtete mich abwartend und mir wurde bewusst, dass er möglicherweise auf eine Reaktion meinerseits wartete. Ich war so in meine Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass ich nicht einmal mehr daran dachte, dass wir im Kino waren umgeben von zig bekannten und unbekannten Personen. Ich wollte gerade zu einem Danke ansetzten, als die Lichter über uns gedimmt wurden. Leicht überrascht drehte ich meinen Kopf zur Leinwand und sah, dass der Vorhang aufging und die Vorschau begann. Einen Moment lang hatte ich befürchtet, dass der Film schon anfangen würde. Erleichtert wandte ich mich noch mal Edward zu, der mich noch immer betrachtete.

„Danke." sagte ich leise und lächelte ihn an. Er erwiderte es, legte abermals einen Arm um meine Schultern, zog mich zu sich und sein warmer Atem strich über mein Ohr.

„Immer wieder gern." flüsterte er mir zu und meine Haut kribbelte überall. Ob ich nicht doch noch darauf bestehen sollte, dass er mir Popcorn holte? Während den ganzen zehn Minuten Vorschau, hing Edward mit seiner Nase erneut in meinen Haaren und hin und wieder leckte er mit seiner Zunge über und in mein Ohr, was mich jedes Mal zum Zittern brachte. Seine Zunge vollbrachte in der Tat Wunder, egal wo er sie ansetzte. Anfangs vernahm ich noch ein paar aufgeregte Stimmen hinter uns, die aber bei der gleichbleibenden Show zunehmend leiser wurden, bis sie schließlich ganz verstummten.

Ich versuchte, mich ernsthaft auf die Vorschau zu konzentrieren, weil das zum Einen das Einzige an diesem Kinofilm wäre, das mir gefallen würde und zum Anderen, um auf dem neuesten Stand zu sein. Nur, dank Edward hatte ich, sobald eine Vorschau zur Nächsten überging, die Vorangegangene bereits wieder vergessen. Folglich war ich nach diesen zehn Minuten kein bisschen wissender, dafür aber umso erregter.

Stillschweigend und gelegentlich zitternd saß ich auf meinem Platz, während die Vorschau in den Film überging, aber in mir brodelte alles. Die Hitze in meinem Körper war kaum mehr auszuhalten und ich wusste, dass ich hier nichts haben konnte, um dem Abhilfe zu verschaffen. Umso grausamer war die Folter, die Edward mir antat. Ich fragte mich ernsthaft, ob er sich dessen bewusst war. Es war ja nicht wirklich unangenehm, keineswegs, es erinnerte mich stark an heute Morgen, aber ich würde noch verrückt werden, wenn er das nicht bald sein ließ.

„Edward..." stöhnte ich, dabei wollte ich nur sagen, dass er sich am Riemen reißen sollte. Mein Körper reagierte stärker auf seine Tortur, als ich angenommen hatte und meinem Verstand war es daher nicht vergönnt, die ursprünglich geplanten Worte auszusprechen. Edward war gerade dabei, eine Vene an meinem Hals zu drangsalieren und ich spürte, wie er seine Lippen zu einem Lächeln nach oben zog.

„Bella?" war alles, was er mir daraufhin zuflüsterte und sein Ton war eindeutig. Er wusste definitiv, was er mir antat. Jetzt musste ich ihm nur noch klar machen, dass es genug war.

„Bitte..." _...hör auf._ Es lag mir auf der Zunge, aber mehr als dieses Bitte kam nicht über meine Lippen. Es war wie verhext. Mein Verstand und mein Körper arbeiteten gegeneinander und ich konnte nur hilflos dasitzen und zusehen, im übertragenen Sinne. Edward lachte leise in sich hinein, ehe er seine freie Hand auf mein Bein legte. Überrascht schnappte ich nach Luft und hörte sogleich wieder aufgeregtes Getuschel aus den hinteren Reihen. Ich setzte gerade dazu an, ihn zu fragen, was das sollte, als er besagte Hand in einer langsamen Bewegung höher wandern ließ. Scheinbar hatte er mein Bitte falsch verstanden... ganz falsch...

Seine langen Finger reichten bis an die Innenseite meines Schenkels und ich schloss zitternd vor Aufregung meine Augen, von dem Film vor mir bekam ich sowieso nichts mit. Ich genoss das Kribbeln, das er damit in mir auslöste und verfluchte gleichzeitig das gierige Feuer in mir, das mir nicht gestatte, ihn davon abzuhalten. Edward strich währenddessen auch noch mit seiner Zunge meine gesamte Ohrmuschel quälend langsam nach oben und anschließend an der Außenseite im selben Schneckentempo zurück. Mit seiner Hand machte er nur wenige Zentimeter vor meiner intimsten Stelle kehrt. Ich wimmerte leise, unbeabsichtigt. Wieder hatte sich mein Körper durchgesetzt. Ich war eine hilflose Marionette in seinen Händen. Egal was er tat, er bekam genau die Reaktion von mir, die er beabsichtigte. Er nahm mein Ohrläppchen in seinen Mund, saugte daran, massierte es mit seinen Zähnen und knurrte dabei in diesem wahnsinnig erregenden Ton.

Was zuviel war, war zuviel.

Ich würde mir das nicht länger gefallen lassen. Wenn mir mein Körper meine Stimme versagte, blieben mir nur noch Taten. Edward sollte genauso leiden wie ich.

Ich öffnete meine Augen, drehte meinen Kopf so weit als möglich Edward zu und legte meine Hand an sein Knie. Ganz kurz hielt er in seiner Folter inne, bevor er mit noch mehr Enthusiasmus mein Ohr bearbeitete. Er glaubte wohl, dass ich nachgeben würde, dass ich mehr wollte, aber die Enttäuschung würde groß sein und die Schadenfreude auf meiner Seite.

Ich bewegte meine Hand sein Bein entlang, näher an mein anvisiertes Ziel. Das gestaltete sich nicht gerade als einfach, da Edward alles daran legte, mir den Rest an Verstand zu rauben, indem er mein Ohr praktisch vergewaltigte. Ich wusste bis dahin gar nicht, dass ich an so vielen kleinen, unbedeutenden Stellen so empfindlich war.

Millimeter für Millimeter kämpfte ich mich an seinem Bein vorwärts, versuchte, mich auf mein Vorhaben zu fokussieren und das, was Edward tat, in den Hintergrund zu drängen. Die wenigen Minuten, vielleicht waren es auch nur Sekunden, die meine Hand in Anspruch nahm für ihren gar nicht so weiten Weg, kamen mir wie Stunden vor, aber schlussendlich war ich an seiner Hüfte angelangt. Ich biss mir leicht nervös auf die Unterlippe, atmete tief ein und ließ langsam meine Hand nach innen gleiten, zwischen seine Beine. Ich war darauf bedacht, _ihm_ noch nicht zu nahe zu kommen, ließ lediglich meine Finger an der Innenseite seines Schenkels ihren Weg nach unten suchen, bis ich den Stoff des Sitzes spürte. Ich überlegte kurz, an seinem anderen Bein weiterzumachen, aber da er schon von Anfang an so breitbeinig dasaß, würde sich das eher als schwierig erweisen.

Ich nahm mich zusammen, sprach mir Mut zu und meine Hand kam ihm ein kleines Stückchen näher. Edward stöhnte erwartungsvoll an meinem Ohr und ich malträtierte meine Unterlippe noch mehr, um ein Kichern zu unterdrücken. Wenn er gewusst hätte, was ich vorhatte... Ich ließ meine Fingerspitzen in einer eher zügigen Bewegung über seinen Schritt gleiten und Edward stöhnte erneut, während er noch immer mit seinen Lippen an meinem Ohr hing, als wäre es lebensnotwendig. Ich lächelte leicht, wiederholte etwas sicherer dieses Spiel und Edward knurrte teils erregend, teils bedrohlich, als wollte er mir sagen, dass ich meine Hand gefälligst dalassen sollte. Ich konnte das Grinsen nicht zurückhalten. Das lief besser, als ich erwartet hatte. Er war viel zu einfach zu manipulieren, aber einen Vorwurf konnte man ihm deswegen nicht machen. Er war nun mal ein Mann und ließ sich gerade von seinem... zweiten Gehirn leiten.

Edwards Hand wanderte bereits wieder mein Bein nach oben und als er am Ende ankam, nahm er seine Hand weg, nur um sie auf meinen Bauch zu legen. Ich schnappte nach Luft, verkrampfte leicht vor Überraschung und eine Gänsehaut legte sich auf meinen zitternden Körper. Die Hitze, die von seiner Hand ausging, war in einer gewissen Weise unerträglich. Sie ließ mich so gut wie vergessen, was ich ihm antun wollte.

Ich atmete flach, in kurzen Abständen, es glich eigentlich mehr einem Hecheln, während Edward ohne ein nachvollziehbares Muster über meinen Bauch strich, mal nach oben, wieder ein Stück zurück, von einer Seite auf die andere, ein einziges Zickzack. Ich schloss meine Augen, versuchte, dieses Hochgefühl zu unterdrücken und meine Folter weiterzuführen. Aus einem Impuls heraus glitten meine Finger erneut über seinen Schritt, dieses Mal allerdings langsamer und bestimmter. Edward stöhnte, legte seine Hand an meine Taille und beide Arme zogen mich noch näher zu ihm.

Dadurch konnte ich wieder etwas klarer denken und ich trieb mich dazu an, mein Vorhaben möglichst schnell gänzlich umzusetzen. Dieses Mal legte ich nach kurzem Zögern meine Fingerspitzen an seinen Schritt und beließ sie dort. Ich wurde mit einem rauen Stöhnen belohnt und grinste wieder. Edward hatte seine Folter an meinem Ohr vergessen, strich nur hin und wieder mit seiner Nasenspitze über meine Haare und meine Wange, während er... meine _Streicheleinheit_ genoss.

Das Nächste war mir allerdings etwas unangenehm, schließlich waren wir nicht allein, auch wenn das wohl niemand mitbekam. Erneut atmete ich tief ein und meine leicht zitternde Hand legte sich ganz an ihn. Edward knurrte erregend und leckte einmal über meine Wange. Ich zuckte leicht zusammen, da er mich überrascht hatte und hinter uns ‚Ohhhh's und ‚Ahhhh's ertönten.

_Zeit, die Sache zu beenden._ dachte ich und zog meine Hand zurück an sein Bein.

„Wage es nicht..." knurrte Edward mir bedrohlich ins Ohr und ich grinste nur. Ich dachte gar nicht daran, ihm den Gefallen zu tun. Das war die Strafe für seine Folter an mir. Ich hatte meine Hand bereits von ihm genommen, als er sie packte und fest in seinen Schritt presste. Überrascht schnappte ich laut nach Luft und starrte mit großen Augen unsere Hände an, während Edward leise stöhnte und ich spüren konnte, dass er immer größer wurde.

_Hilfe...._

„Nicht bewegen!" flüsterte Edward mir bestimmend zu, bevor er seine Hand von meiner löste, sie an meine Wange legte und mein Gesicht ganz zu sich drehte. Nur kurz sah ich seine dunklen Augen, die mich gierig anstarrten und im nächsten Moment lagen seine Lippen an meinen. Es war ein fordernder Kuss, leidenschaftlich, wild, genau wie heute Morgen. Er drängte seine Zunge in meinen Mund und mit einem gedämpften Stöhnen ließ ich mich in den Rausch fallen.

Vergessen waren die möglichen Folgen, die vielen neugierigen Zuschauer, deren aufgeregte Stimmen, der Ort, die Zeit...

Mein Kopf spielte verrückt, meine Gefühle überschlugen sich, mein Körper verbrannte von innen heraus und unter meiner Hand zuckte es.

* * *

**_heiß, heiß, heiß, heiß.........  
Wenn ich dafür keine Reviews krieg, schreib ich nie wieder sowas in der Art._**

**_Auf ein baldiges Wiedersehen in: _Einen Eisbeutel, bitte**


	33. Einen Eisbeutel, bitte!

**_Disclaimer: Die Charas gehören mir nicht. Sowieso, wenn dann würde mir Edward ausreichen. :P_**

**_Wooooooooo! Ich kann nur sagen: Wooooooooo! So viele Reviews!! Die 200-er-Marke haben wir locker gepackt und es sind jetzt auch über 10.000 Hits!! Und nur wegen euch!! Super vielen riesigen Dank!!_**

**_Außerdem großes Sorry, dass ich dieses Mal nicht EINEN eurer Reviews beantwortet hab. Während ihr das grade lest, bin ich dabei euch zu schreiben, versprochen!_**

**_Meinen herzlichen Dank an _HaylesHayles_, die sich übereifrig auf meine Worte stürzt und dabei alles auf den Kopf stellt. Ne? Ja, ich hab dich auch lieb. ;)_**

**_Hier mal wieder einen herzlichen Dank an meinen Mann (Kojacket, Karisma, NICHT weiterlesen!! Gleich zum Kapitel übergehen!!), ohne dessen Zustimmung hier Vieles gar nicht stehen würde. ;) Ich hatte grad so schön an einer bestimmten Stelle dieses Kaps geschreibselt, da kam er zu mir, legte seinen Kopf auf meiner Schulter ab und las sich den Absatz durch. Und dann hatte er doch glatt den Nerv Folgendes zu sagen: "Das haben wir schon länger nicht mehr gemacht. Wir sollten mal wieder Essen gehen." *rrrrrrrrrrrrr* Ich sag euch, ich hab alles stehen und liegen lassen... *räusper*_**

**_Tja ja, so bin ich halt. Dann wünsch ich euch hier viel Spaß!_**

* * *

**Einen Eisbeutel, bitte!**

„Um, entschuldigen Sie bitte." ertönte eine fremde Stimme irgendwo neben mir und ich zuckte erschrocken zurück. Ich starrte Edward an, der seine Aufmerksamkeit genervt jemandem hinter mir zuwandte.

„Wenn Sie sich... nicht zurückhalten können, muss ich Sie leider bitten, den Saal zu verlassen." sagte die Stimme mit Nachdruck, aber wie es schien auch etwas verlegen. Errötend senkte ich meinen Blick und stellte fest, dass meine Hand noch immer in Edwards Schritt verharrte, was mir noch mehr Blut in die Wangen trieb. Schnell zog ich sie zurück und Edward grummelte. Ob das allerdings an der Aufforderung des Kinomitarbeiters lag oder daran, dass ich meine Hand weggenommen hatte, konnte ich nicht mit Sicherheit sagen.

„Bella?" fragte Edward und ich sah vorsichtig zu ihm auf. Sein Blick war einerseits unzufrieden, aber andererseits noch immer dunkel und gierig. „Möchtest du gehen?" sagte er leise und ich hatte das Gefühl, als würden mich seine Augen geradezu anflehen, aus dem Kino zu verschwinden. Ich schluckte schwer, sah kurz zur Leinwand, auf der sich gerade mehrere blutverschmierte Menschen tummelten, und entschied dann, dass ich den Film nicht ohne Edwards _Ablenkungsmanöver_ überstehen würde.

„Ja." sagte ich nur, wieder Edward zugewandt und nickte dabei. Er nahm sogleich meine Hand und wir standen auf. Ich drehte mich um und folgte dem Mitarbeiter, der uns im Halbdunkel aus dem Saal führte. An der Tür ließ er uns nach draußen, blieb selbst aber im Raum stehen.

„Schönen Abend noch." sagte er und wandte sich dann kopfschüttelnd ab, während die Tür langsam zufiel.

„Oh Gott!" flüsterte ich leise und vergrub mein Gesicht in meinen Händen. In diesem Kino konnte ich mich nie wieder blicken lassen und Schuld daran hatte Edward. Verärgert sah ich zu ihm auf, er grinste nur amüsiert, und schrie ihn an.

„Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht!" Ich schlug ihm mit einer Faust fest auf den Arm, aber er zuckte nur ganz leicht und lachte leise. Super, ich war ein absoluter Schwächling. Ich funkelte Edward noch immer böse an, der jetzt seine Arme nach mir ausstreckte und auf mich zukam. Instinktiv wich ich zurück. Mir war jetzt nicht danach, von ihm aufgemuntert zu werden. Edward blieb stehen, ließ die Arme sinken und sah mich teils verletzt, teils traurig an.

„Ich dachte... Wolltest du... Du hättest nein sagen können." stammelte er leicht verwirrt vor sich hin und ich bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen, als ich seinen gequälten Gesichtsausdruck sah. Ich wandte meinen Blick von ihm ab, da ich das nicht ertragen konnte.

„Ich hab's versucht." flüsterte ich und schlang meine Arme um meinen Bauch. Ich hörte ihn seufzen und sah die Hand, die er vorsichtig an meinen Arm legte.

„Bella, es tut mir leid, dass ich das nicht bemerkt habe, wirklich. Ich meine... vielleicht... vielleicht hätte ich besser darauf achten sollen. Es tut mir leid." sagte er und ich atmete tief durch. Wie sollte er auch bemerkt haben, dass ich das nicht wollte, wenn mein Körper mir nicht gehorcht und auf alles einging, was er getan hatte? Mein versuchter Widerstand fand nur gedanklich statt, nach außen hin war das wohl in der Tat nicht zu sehen gewesen.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld." sagte ich leise und sah vorsichtig zu ihm auf. Er betrachtete mich mit diesem traurigen Blick und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Natürlich ist es -" setzte er an, aber ich schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Ist es nicht." sagte ich bestimmt und versuchte, es zu erklären. „Ich... wollte nein sagen, aber... ich konnte nicht... Es war einfach... so... ungewöhnlich... so unglaublich... schön... Ich wollte nicht, dass du aufhörst." Den letzten Satz flüsterte ich nur noch und sah verlegen zu Boden. Das war wohl die peinlichste Erklärung, die ich bisher abgegeben hatte. Es hätte mich nicht gewundert, wenn er mich ausgelacht hätte. Stattdessen legte er seine Hand an mein Kinn und wie er es anhob, kam er so nah, dass er die andere Hand an meinen Rücken legen konnte. Er lächelte liebevoll und zog mich noch ein Stück zu sich ran. Meine Arme lösten sich von mir und schlangen sich um seine Mitte. Ich trat dabei den Schritt vor, legte meine Wange an seine Brust und schloss meine Augen. Edwards andere Hand fand ebenfalls meinen Rücken und er hielt mich fest bei sich. Ich spürte seinen Atem in meinen Haaren, hörte seinen beruhigenden Herzschlag und fühlte mich gleich wieder etwas besser.

„Es ist jetzt kurz vor acht. Möchtest du vielleicht noch essen gehen?" fragte Edward nach einigen Minuten leise. Ich löste meinen Kopf von ihm und sah auf in seine leuchtend grünen Augen in seinem ach so herrlichen Gesicht. Nicht nur das, seine ganze Erscheinung war perfekt. Ich zog eine Hand von seiner Taille, legte die Fingerspitzen an seine Wange und strich hinab an sein Kinn, wieder hinauf, über seine Stirn, an der Nase herunter und nahm sie dort langsam weg, während er fragend seine Augenbrauen hob. Mein Blick schweifte zu seinen Lippen ab, an denen ich jetzt meine Finger wieder anlegte und sanft die Konturen nachzeichnete, zuerst über seine Unterlippe, dann oben zurück. Edward richtete auf halbem Weg seinen Kopf etwas auf, um meine Finger küssen zu können. Ich lächelte und sah wieder hoch in seine Augen. Unter meinen Fingern spürte ich, wie er seine Mundwinkel ebenfalls zu einem Lächeln nach oben zog.

„Gern, verschwinden wir von hier." antwortete ich ihm schließlich und er lachte leise aufgrund meines Kommentars. Er drehte sich halb rum, beließ dabei einen Arm an meiner Taille. Ich folgte seinem Beispiel und hakte meinen Daumen in seiner Gesäßtasche ein. Er grinste amüsiert zu mir runter, bevor wir uns in Bewegung setzten und das Kino mit großen Schritten hinter uns ließen.

--

Die Fahrt vom Kino zum Restaurant dauerte keine zehn Minuten. Als ich allerdings die Gegend in Augenschein nahm und das Restaurant erblickte, war ich sichtlich überrascht. Es war das Gleiche, wie bei unserem ersten Date. Jetzt würde es schon wieder unangenehm werden. Nachdem ich den Helm heruntergenommen und ihn Edward überreicht hatte, sah ich ihn unsicher an.

„Hältst du das für eine gute Idee?" fragte ich. Er sah mich verständnislos an und ich deutete auf das Gebäude. „Meinst du nicht, das wird... peinlich? Ich hab uns... dich ganz schön blamiert." Bei dieser Erinnerung ließ ich betrübt meinen Kopf hängen und erwartete angespannt seine Antwort.

„Bella." sagte er und lachte leise. Vorsichtig sah ich auf und er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Du hast niemanden blamiert. Zumindest kann ich mich nicht erinnern, dass du bei deinem erstklassigen Sprint gestolpert bist." scherzte er und ich sah schmunzelnd weg. Wie schaffte er es nur, mich in jeder Situation zum Lachen zu bringen?

„Du weißt, was ich meine." sagte ich nur und wartete erneut. Edward seufzte und nahm meine Hände in seine.

„Schau mich an." sagte er ernst und nach kurzem Zögern tat ich, wie geheißen. Er lächelte und seine Augen strahlten vor Freude. „Du könntest mich nicht mal blamieren, wenn du es wolltest." scherzte er erneut und ich musste leicht lachen.

„Sicher?" fragte ich nach, da ich einfach nicht glauben konnte, dass es ihm wirklich nichts ausmachte. Er hob eine Hand in die Luft und machte wieder einen auf ernst.

„Pfadfinderehrenwort." sagte er feierlich, bevor er grinste. Ich konnte nicht anders, als herzlich darüber zu lachen. Er sah dabei irgendwie total albern aus.

„Na schön." gab ich mich geschlagen und als er mir dieses Mal den Arm hinhielt, hakte ich mich lächelnd ein. Er erwiderte es und gemeinsam erklommen wir die wenigen Stufen zum Eingang des Restaurants. Im Foyer stand auch heute Mr. Mathew, der sogleich aufsah, als Edward mir die Tür öffnete.

„Ah, Ms. Swan. Und Mr. Cullen. Es ist mir eine Freude, Sie wieder begrüßen zu dürfen. Was kann ich heute für Sie tun?" fragte er ganz professionell. Eigentlich hatte ich schon damit gerechnet, dass wir uns einen dummen Kommentar über unseren letzten Besuch anhören mussten und ich war doch auch überrascht, dass er sich unsere Namen so gut merken konnte. Aber da sah man mal wieder, dass sich so ein vier oder fünf Sterne Restaurant das Einmischen in private Angelegenheiten nicht erlauben konnte. Ich war jedenfalls froh darüber und Mr. Mathew war mir gleich noch sympathischer. Ich lächelte ihn freundlich an, während Edward das Reden übernahm.

„Guten Abend, Mr. Mathew. Ein Tisch für zwei. Wenn möglich der Gleiche, wie beim letzten Mal?" fragte Edward und Mr. Mathew blätterte ein paar Seiten in seiner Mappe zurück, bevor er uns wieder ansah.

„Es tut mir leid. Dieser Tisch ist heute bereits vergeben, aber er ist nicht der Einzige dieser Art. Bitte folgen Sie mir." Er ging voran in das herrliche Ambiente und führte uns mitten durch den Raum in ein weiteres Separée.

„Leider kann ich Ihnen heute keinen Platz mit Fenster anbieten. Ich hoffe, es entspricht dennoch Ihren Vorstellungen." sagte Mr. Mathew entschuldigend und wartete auf weitere Anweisungen. Ich sah mich kurz um. Die Trennwand führte auch hier bis hoch zur Decke, der Tisch reichte für vier Personen und stand zu unserer Linken, lediglich das Fenster fehlte.

„Es ist perfekt. Vielen Dank." sagte Edward und Mr. Mathew lächelte erleichtert.

„Darf ich Ihnen die Jacke abnehmen?" fragte er an mich gewandt und ich wollte mich schon bedanken, doch Edward kam mir zuvor.

„Nicht nötig. Ich mach das schon." sagte er freundlich und Mr. Mathew ließ seine bereits halb ausgestreckten Arme mit einem Nicken sinken, bevor er aus dem Separée ging. Ich drehte mich zu Edward um, der mich anlächelte.

„Darf ich Ihnen die Jacke abnehmen?" fragte er auf die gleiche Weise, wie Mr. Mathew eben und ich lachte leise.

„Gern, danke." antwortete ich bewusst mit denselben Worten, wie beim ersten Mal und ging dabei auf seinen Ton ein. Er grinste und trat näher an mich heran, während ich ihm wieder den Rücken zukehrte. Ich öffnete den Reißverschluss und wartete darauf, dass Edward sie von meinen Schultern nahm. Er setzte seine Hände am Kragen an und zog sie ganz langsam nach unten, strich dabei mit seinen Fingerspitzen zunächst an meiner Bluse entlang, ehe sie endete und er folgend eine kribbelnde Spur auf meiner Haut hinterließ. Als er endlich damit fertig war, drehte ich mich zu ihm um und lächelte ihn leicht spöttisch an.

„Ich muss schon sagen, dass Mr. Mathew seine Finger besser bei sich behalten konnte." sagte ich leicht sarkastisch. Edward lächelte verschmitzt, nahm die Jacke in seine rechte Hand und langte an mir vorbei zu den Haken, wobei er mir sehr nahe kam. Seine Augen verließen meine nicht und schon allein dieser Blick sorgte für weiche Knie meinerseits.

„Mr. Mathew ist auch nicht an Ihnen interessiert." sagte er leise und das Kribbeln breitete sich in meinem ganzen Körper aus, weshalb ich mir aus Vorfreude auf die Unterlippe biss. Kurz verharrten wir so, bevor ich gezielt auf den Tisch zuging, mich auf meine Seite setzte und zur Wand durchrutschte. Ich betrachtete Edward, der wiederum mich beobachtete, bevor er seine Jacke ablegte und mir gegenüber Platz nahm. Wir starrten uns an, hatten beide ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen und warteten, bis der andere den ersten Schritt machte. Auch dieses Mal löste Mr. Mathew die Stille auf, brachte die Karten und fragte nach Getränken.

„Eine Flasche Wasser, zwei Gläser." sagte Edward noch ehe ich den Mund aufmachen konnte und das, obwohl Mr. Mathew mich angesehen hatte, eben so, wie es sich gehörte, Ladies first. Aber Edward hatte wohl andere Pläne. Er sah kurz schmunzelnd zu mir, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit der Karte widmete und Mr. Mathew uns verließ.

Ich legte meine Karte auf den Tisch und sah abwartend zu Edward. Er schien es zunächst gar nicht zu bemerken, bevor sein Blick kurz über seinen Kartenrand flackerte, wieder zurück und erneut hoch. Er starrte einen Augenblick meine Menükarte an, bevor er fragend zu mir hochsah. Ich grinste vor mich hin. Hatte er das etwa vergessen?

Keine Sekunde später grinste er zurück, sah noch mal die geschlossene Karte an und wieder zu mir. Er legte seinen Kopf leicht schräg. Ein eindeutiges Zeichen, dass er nachdachte, nur worüber? Es verging erneut eine kleine Ewigkeit, bis Edward sprach.

„Sag mir nicht, du hast keinen Hunger." säuselte er daher. Ah, er wollte also dasselbe Spiel, wie letztes Mal durchziehen. Das könnte interessant werden. Aber ich könnte dem auch noch einen gewissen zusätzlichen Reiz verpassen. Edward wartete noch immer auf meinen Text und während ich sprach, verlagerte ich mein Gewicht, so dass es nicht auffiel, als ich mir vorsichtig meinen Ballerina vom rechten Fuß streifte.

„Das ist italienisch. Ich versteh kein Wort." Im Gegensatz zu unserem ersten Date, war mein Ton eher spielerisch und das Lächeln wollte nicht aus unseren Gesichtern weichen.

„Möchtest du eine Su -" setzte er an, verstummte aber, als ich meinen Fuß an seiner Hose anlegte, etwa auf Höhe seines Knöchels und ein paar Zentimeter auf und ab strich. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal, räusperte sich, sah kurz zum Zugang und schließlich wieder in meine Augen. Er grinste leicht, bevor er weitermachte.

„Möchtest du eine Suppe?" fragte er schließlich und mein Fuß wanderte ein paar Zentimeter weiter hoch.

„Nein." sagte ich nur. Aus mehr Worten bestand mein Text nun mal nicht, aber Edward musterte mich genau. Er war sich wohl nicht ganz sicher, was ich vorhatte. Nun, einfach ausgedrückt, war es hier leichter, _etwas_ zu machen, da wir fast ständig allein waren, und in diesem Fall Mr. Mathew auch nichts sehen konnte, wenn er da wäre, da der Tisch im Blickfeld stand.

„Vorspeise?" fragte er und ich strich mit meinem Fuß einmal kurz bis hoch an sein Knie, woraufhin er scharf Luft einsog und sich versteifte, bevor ich ihn wieder sinken ließ.

„Hmmmmmm." sagte ich genießerisch, statt nachdenklich und nahm damit eher Bezug auf meine Geste eben. „Einen kleinen Salat." Meine Aussage unterstreichend leckte ich mir ein Mal genüsslich über die Lippen und konnte beobachten, wie Edward überdeutlich sichtbar schluckte und seine Augen dunkler wurden.

_Männer, viel zu einfach zu beeinflussen. _

Edward blätterte in der Karte zurück, sah aber nicht hinein, sondern stellte gleich die nächste Frage. Er wusste folglich noch, welchen Salat ich gegessen hatte. Oder er war zu abgelenkt, um sich darüber jetzt den Kopf zu zerbrechen, was mir ein breiteres Lächeln entlockte.

„Hauptgericht?" fragte er und seine Stimme klang belegt und wesentlich tiefer... dunkler..., während ich meinen Fuß erneut nach oben an sein Knie führte und dort in kurzen, sanften Auf- und Abbewegungen beließ. Das glich schon fast einer kleinen akrobatischen Einlage und ich war mir sicher, am folgenden Tag einen Muskelkater zu bekommen, aber das war es mir Wert.

„Fisch?" sagte ich nur und ließ mich für den nächsten Teil etwas tiefer in meinen Sitz sinken. Edward beobachtete das natürlich und schloss daraufhin kurz seine Augen, atmete ein Mal tief durch. Ah, er schien, zu begreifen. Ich schmunzelte, betrachtete ihn, wie er sich um Fassung bemühte und bereits jetzt kläglich scheiterte. Er blätterte ein paar Seiten weiter, ohne die Karte eines Blickes zu würdigen, legte seinen Kopf wieder leicht schräg und seine Augen waren dunkel glänzend, sein Blick jedoch auch abschätzend.

„Scholle?" raunte er über den Tisch hinweg, so dass es fast nicht zu hören war. Er war wirklich gut. Mir war heute nach Lachs und hätte er das jetzt gefragt, hätte ich zusagen und somit von meinem Text abweichen müssen, aber mit diesem kleinen Wortwechsel hatte er den einfacheren Weg gewählt.

„Was hab ich noch zur Auswahl?" versuchte ich mich in einem möglichst anzüglichen Ton, während mein Fuß an seinem Oberschenkel entlang glitt. Von Edward kam daraufhin eine Art... Grollen, vielleicht war es auch so etwas wie ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen. Ich konnte es nicht genau zuordnen, aber es hatte auf jeden Fall mit meiner Folter zu tun. Mein Grinsen wich mir nicht von den Lippen. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass Edwards Hände verkrampft an der Karte festhielten.

„Forelle..." Er atmete tief ein, mein Fuß wanderte zwischen seinen Beinen weiter auf ihn zu, „Heilbutt..." noch ein tiefer Atemzug, derweil mein Fuß sich stetig annäherte, „Lachs..." sagte er schon fast erleichtert und ich begann, zu nicken.

„Lachs." bestätigte ich, führte meinen Fuß an sein Ziel und strich mit meinen Zehen auf und ab. Edward gab ein dunkles, verlangendes Grollen von sich und dieses Mal war ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass es einem Stöhnen gleich kam. Das war so... aufregend... erregend... einfach wahnsinnig sexy. Er schloss seine Augen, entweder um es zu genießen oder um sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Ich hoffte auf Ersteres...

„D-De-... Des-... D-Des-..." mühte er sich mit dem nächsten Wort ab und ich unterdrückte ein Lachen. Er stöhnte erneut, öffnete dabei seine rabenschwarz gewordenen Augen, die mich jetzt gierig anstarrten.

„Dessert..." knurrte er heiser. Ich lehnte mich so weit als möglich an den Tisch, ohne meinen Fuß von ihm nehmen zu müssen, und er kam mir wie ein Spiegelbild entgegen.

„Nur, wenn du mit mir teilst." antwortete ich flüsternd und er knurrte... grollte... stöhnte... was auch immer... erneut.

„Ich könnte dich gerade genau da an d-"

Jäh wurde er von Mr. Mathew unterbrochen, der die Getränke brachte. Wir richteten uns beide etwas auf, aber mein Fuß blieb an Ort und Stelle. Jetzt war ich gespannt, wie sich Edward gegenüber Mr. Mathew verhielt, wenn er _damit_ zu kämpfen hatte, im übertragenen Sinne. Ich streckte meinen Fuß noch etwas weiter aus, um den Druck verstärken zu können. Sofort spannte sich Edward noch mehr an und warf mir einen teils bösen, teils lüsternen Blick zu. Zu meinem Glück, und seinem Pech, konnte er nicht nach hinten wegrutschen, da er sich schon von Anfang an ganz an die Bank gelehnt hatte.

Edward begann die Gerichte aufzulisten, wobei er sichtlich Mühe hatte, fließend zu sprechen. Es wirkte alles sehr abgehackt, als wäre er sich nicht sicher, was er bestellen wollte. Ich beobachtete das Ganze amüsiert und Mr. Mathew schien leicht verwirrt. Der Ärmste. Das konnte man durchaus auf beide Männer beziehen, wobei mir Edward weniger leid tat. Im Kino hatte er seinen Spaß und ich würde das jetzt dafür im Restaurant auskosten.

Als Mr. Mathew schließlich alles notiert, die Karten eingesammelt und das Separée gerade verlassen hatte, knurrte mich Edward wieder an. Ich war so überrascht davon, dass ich aus Reflex meinen Fuß ein Stück zurückzog und Edward mit großen Augen ansah. Das wiederum gab ihm Gelegenheit aufzustehen, um den Tisch zu gehen und sich neben mich zu setzen.

_Déjà-vu..._

Nur dass seine Augen jetzt dunkel glänzten vor Verlangen und ich befürchtete, dass ein Kuss nicht genug wäre, um das wett zu machen. Er rutschte eilig auf mich zu und ich konnte nicht anders, als das Spiel aufrecht erhaltend wegzurücken und dabei zu grinsen. Edward knurrte erneut, als ich quasi abhaute und mir ein Gedankenblitz kam. Ich sah kurz zwischen uns, noch war genug Platz, weshalb ich schnellstmöglich auf meine Knie kroch, auf die Bank stand und in einer fließenden und hoffentlich auch anmutigen Bewegung mit einem Schritt über den Tisch lief, wobei ich darauf achtete, meinen schuhlosen Fuß auf die Platte zu setzen.

Heil auf der anderen Seite angekommen drehte ich mich um und beobachtete amüsiert Edwards verdutzten Gesichtstausdruck, während ich mich setzte. Ich sank absichtlich nur auf meine Knie, um bei einem erneuten _Angriff_ schnell fliehen zu können. Edward brauchte noch einen Moment, bis er das eben Geschehene verarbeitet und sich gefasst hatte. Missbilligend zog er seine Mundwinkel nach unten und seine Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Du...!!!!" grollte er, stand auf und kam erneut um den Tisch gelaufen. Ich grinste aufgeregt, machte mich für meinen Einsatz bereit und wartete noch, bis er sich gerade setzte, bevor ich aufstand und erneut über den Tisch eilte. Ich konnte das Kichern nicht zurückhalten, als ich mich umdrehte und es in einen kleinen Schreckenslaut ausartete, da Edward sich schon wieder auf meine Seite begab. Eilig hüpfte ich erneut über den Tisch und warf sogleich einen Blick auf Edward, der mich beinahe zornig anstarrte.

Ich befürchtete zunächst, dass er wirklich sauer auf mich war, aber seine tiefschwarzen Augen und... der Umstand, dass... seine Hose nicht mehr so Recht passte, zeigten deutlich, dass es ihm mehr darum ging, seine Erlösung nicht zu bekommen, nachdem ich meinen _magischen_ Fuß eingesetzt hatte. Er stand an der anderen Ecke des Tisches, beide Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

„Wirst du wohl stehen bleiben!" knurrte er und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Erneut wartete ich, bis er an der Sitzbank angekommen war, ehe ich die Seiten wechselte. Nur dass ich dieses Mal nicht drüben ankam. Mein zweites Bein wurde mitten in der Bewegung mit einem festen Griff um meinen Knöchel aufgehalten. Beinahe wäre ich vornüber gekippt, konnte mich nur gerade so mit einer Hand an der Wand davor bewahren, während mir ein kleiner Schreckenslaut entwich. Vorsichtig drehte ich meinen Kopf um und sah einen frech grinsenden Edward, der mit einem Bein auf der Bank kniete. Langsam zog er mich zurück, um mich vom Tisch zu bekommen. Ich sah noch mal auf die rettende Bank vor mir, aber gegen diesen tödlichen Griff hatte ich keine Chance.

Resignierend gab ich auf - Wie hieß es so schön? ‚Der Klügere gibt nach' - und taumelte rückwärts bis mein Fuß wieder sicheren Halt auf der Sitzbank fand. Ich gesellte auch meinen schuhlosen Fuß dazu und sah abwartend zu Edward runter, dessen Hand noch immer um mein Fußgelenk geschlungen war. Er grinste zu mir auf, setzte sich ordentlich hin und seine freie Hand fasste meinen anderen Knöchel. So konnte ich mich nun wirklich nicht hinsetzen.

„Soll ich hier stehen bleiben?" fragte ich scherzhaft und Edward verengte abschätzend die Augen. Das wiederum konnte nichts Gutes für mich bedeuten. Sein Blick wanderte langsam an mir hinab und ich biss mir nervös auf die Lippe. Was plante er jetzt schon wieder? Als Edward, wie es schien, auch meinen kleinen Zeh eindringlich begutachtet hatte, verlor ich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes den Boden unter den Füßen.

Zu Tode erschrocken schrie ich laut auf, während ich keine Sekunde lang fiel und bereits mit den schlimmsten Kreuzschmerzen rechnete, die aber nie eintraten. An meinem Rücken und unter meinen Beinen verspürte ich etwas Warmes. Vorsichtig öffnete ich die Augen und blickte in das fieseste, frechste und traumhafteste Grinsen der Welt. Ich brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um zu kapieren, was gerade geschehen war. Irgendwie hatte Edward es geschafft, mich während des herbeigezwungenen Falls auf seinen Schoß zu ziehen und eine Hand lag stabilisierend an meinem Rücken. Nichtsdestotrotz gierten seine halbgrünen Augen mich hungrig an. Er neigte sich zu mir und ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals, rutschte näher an ihn ran, wobei mein Bein an die deutliche Erhebung stieß.

Just in diesem Moment eilte ein panischer Mr. Mathew durch den Zugang und sah sich erschrocken um.

„Miss Swan! Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte er besorgt und besah mich von oben bis unten, allerdings nicht auf eine unangenehme Weise. Edward lehnte seinen Kopf mit abgewandtem Gesicht und sichtlich frustriert zurück, während ich nach einer passenden Ausrede suchte.

„Um, ich... ich... also..." stammelte ich daher, als mein Blick auf meinen Fuß fiel. Sofort sah ich lächelnd auf zu Mr. Mathew. „Ich bin nur mit dem Fuß umgeknickt." sagte ich und hob meinen schuhlosen Fuß etwas an. Kurz flackerte mein Blick zu Edwards Gesicht, der noch immer an die Wand starrte, aber leicht grinste.

„Brauchen Sie einen Arzt?" fragte Mr. Mathew sichtlich erleichtert, aber dennoch mit professioneller Ernsthaftigkeit.

„Nein, danke." antwortete ich, als mir erneut ein Gedankenblitz kam. „Aber..." fügte ich an und spickte kurz zu Edward. „...vielleicht einen Eisbeutel, bitte." sagte ich und drückte mich absichtlich fester gegen die Beule, woraufhin Edward leicht zusammenzuckte.

„Kommt sofort!" sagte Mr. Mathew und ging zügigen Schrittes davon. Ich kicherte vor mich hin und drehte meinen Kopf Edward zu, der mich jetzt ebenfalls wieder ansah.

„Du kannst es nicht lassen." flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme, wirkte augenblicklich noch heißer und mir rieselte es wohlig den Rücken hinab. „Musst mich bis aufs Äußerste reizen. Weißt du, wie schwer das ist? Was du mir da abverlangst? Wie soll ich mich beherrschen, wenn du mich immer wieder so anmachst?" Sein Blick brannte sich in meinen, während auch das restliche Bisschen grün aus seinen Augen schwand und das Feuer in mir gewaltig aufloderte.

* * *

**_Hm, hm, hm, wenn das so weitergeht, gibt das ein langes Abendessen..._**

**_Checkt meine Profilseite! Dort gibt es ab sofort einen Link, der euch zu den wenigen Bildern bezüglich meiner FF führt! Lasst mir doch einen kurzen Kommentar da, ob sie euch gefallen haben, gern auch per PM, damit ich weiß, ob noch mehr davon gewünscht wird oder ob ich das in Zukunft nicht mehr zu machen brauch. :) Ihr könnt auch eine bestimmte Szene aus einem beliebigen Kap vorschlagen und ich werde schauen, was sich machen lässt ;)_**

**_Bis demnächst in: _Hunger und andere Gelüste**


	34. Hunger und andere Gelüste

**_Disclaimer: *wüt* Rückt den Edward raus, sonst setzt was! Mist! Ich hab schon wieder vergessen, dass Stephenie Meyer ihn (und die anderen Charas) für sich beansprucht..._**

**_Yeah! Danke für die lieben Reviews! Danke, danke, danke!! Die sind immer soooo genial! Ich könnt sie ständig lesen. *Sucht*_**

**_Vielen lieben Dank an meine _HaylesHayles._ Wenn ich schon Edward nicht besitzen kann, dann musst halt du herhalten. ;)_**

**_Viel Spaß mit diesem Kap!_**

**Hunger und andere Gelüste**

Edward blickte mir fest in die Augen und mein Herzschlag ging auf Hochtouren. Seine Worte klangen in meinen Ohren nach und drangen summend durch meinen Körper. Wie sollte ich ihn nicht anmachen, wenn er einfach so verdammt sexy aussah? Und darüber hinaus auch noch so verflixt leicht zu... erregen war? Die Versuchung war nun mal viel zu groß.

„Wie soll ich mich zurückhalten, wenn alles in mir danach schreit, dich hier und jetzt –" setzte Edward an, aber auch dieser Satz blieb unvollständig, da Mr. Mathew abermals auf der Bildfläche erschien. Er hatte eine dieser Warm-/Kaltkompressen in der Hand und wickelte sie gerade noch etwas umständlich in ein Tuch, bevor er sie mir überreichte.

„Vielen Dank." sagte ich und er ging mit einem freundlichen und zufriedenen Lächeln. Mein Blick wanderte wieder zu Edward, der leicht kopfschüttelnd die Augen geschlossen hatte. Ich dachte zurück an seine Worte und ergänzte den Satz in Gedanken. Irgendwie hatten wir aber auch immer Pech, wenn es darum ging. Es schien, als ob uns niemand diese zweisamen Momente gönnen würde.

Mit Leichtigkeit sprang ich auf, wickelte die kalte Kompresse dabei eilig aus dem Tuch, Berichtigung, _eis_kalte Kompresse, und warf sie gezielt in Edwards Schoß. Volltreffer! Genau die Stelle, die ich beabsichtigt hatte. Edward zischte unangenehm überrascht, warf das Päckchen schnell auf den Tisch und mir einen bösen Blick zu. Ich war derweil auf meine Seite zurückgewandert und angelte gerade nach meinem Schuh, der noch immer unter dem Tisch lag.

„Was?" fragte ich ganz unschuldig. „Ich wollte dir doch nur ein bisschen... Linderung verschaffen." Unwillkürlich kam ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen und Edward grummelte vor sich hin. Ich setzte mich seitlich auf die Bank und wollte mir meinen Ballerina wieder anziehen, als zwei Hände mir selbigen abnahmen. Edward kniete in Rittermanier vor mir, lächelte mich an, bevor er mir langsam den Schuh überzog. Gott, das klang bescheuert, aber ich fühlte mich gerade wie Cinderella. Dabei hatte ich einst gesagt, dass er kein Märchenprinz sei. Als er fertig war, sah er wieder auf in meine Augen, lehnte sich zu mir, legte dabei eine Hand an meine Taille und ich kam ihm bereitwillig entgegen.

Unsere Lippen waren nur noch Zentimeter voneinander entfernt, als sich jemand neben uns räusperte. Ich spürte das Blut, das meine Wangen durchflutete und Edward lächelte mein atemberaubendes Lächeln. Er drückte mir einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor er aufstand und mir gegenüber Platz nahm. Wie ich aufsah, erkannte ich, dass Mr. Mathew meinen Salat auf dem Tisch abstellte. Ich rückte in die Bank und wickelte mein Besteck aus der Serviette.

„Wie geht es Ihrem Fuß?" erkundigte sich Mr. Mathew, nahm die Kompresse und ich sah kurz zu Edward, der mich amüsiert beobachtete.

„Wieder bestens." antwortete ich freundlich, aber noch immer leicht verlegen. „Denke ich." murmelte ich gleich darauf und grinste Edward an. Der lachte leise in sich hinein, sah kurz mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen in seinen Schoß hinab und dann wieder mit einem sehr verführerischen Lächeln unter seinen Wimpern hindurch zu mir auf. Bei diesem Anblick wurde mir ganz anders. Wäre ich nicht gesessen, hätte es mich umgehauen, da sich meine Beine wie Wackelpudding anfühlten. Mein Herz verpasste ein paar Schläge und meine Atmung kam ins Stocken.

„Freut mich zu hören, Miss." sagte Mr. Mathew, bevor er uns verließ. Ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass er bis eben auch noch da war. Erneut leicht verlegen senkte ich meinen Blick auf meinen Teller und hörte Edward leise lachen. Etwas durcheinander knabberte ich an meinem Salat.

„Da du ja jetzt beschäftigt bist, könnte ich deinen Part übernehmen." säuselte er und ich spürte einen Schuh an meiner Hose. Giftig funkelte ich ihn an.

„Untersteh dich!" zischte ich und stieß seinen Fuß weg. Wie sollte ich denn etwas essen, wenn er mich auch hier wahnsinnig machen würde? Edward grinste noch immer unbekümmert.

„Ach, du darfst mich also scharf machen, aber ich dich nicht?" fragte er gespielt verletzt. Das war ja wohl die Höhe! Schnaubend senkte ich mein Besteck an den Tellerrand.

„Und was, bitte schön, war dann das im Kino?" fragte ich leicht genervt. Edwards Augen weiteten sich kurz überrascht, bevor er schmunzelnd wegsah und mit einem Finger scheinbar gedankenverloren über den Rand seines Wasserglases strich.

„Du hast gerade zugegeben, dass dich das angeturnt hat." antwortete er mir und sah dann amüsiert auf. Verdammt! Da war ich ihm doch glatt in die Falle gegangen. Das Beste war, ich würde gar nichts darauf erwidern, also widmete ich mich kopfschüttelnd meinem Salat. „Außerdem..." fuhr er fort, „ ...hast du dich gleich noch im Kino dafür revanchiert. Stünde mir also nicht dasselbe Recht zu?" Ich verzog ärgerlich das Gesicht, denn mehr oder minder stimmte das.

„Das muss aber nicht heißen, dass du mir das gleich tust." sagte ich verdrießlich und hoffte, dass er mich jetzt in Ruhe essen ließ, ahnte aber gleichzeitig, dass ich nicht so viel Glück haben würde.

„Muss es nicht." bestätigte er, „Aber es macht einfach zu viel Spaß." Ich sah gerade zu ihm auf und öffnete meinen Mund, um zu sagen, dass das im Auge des Betrachters lag, als ich einen _schuhlosen_ Fuß an meinem Bein spürte. Meine Worte wichen einem erschrockenen Quietschen.

„Hör auf!" sagte ich bestimmt, warf einen Blick zum Zugang des Separées und versuchte, seinen Fuß mit meinen von mir zu streifen. Edward dachte gar nicht daran, das sein zu lassen, und so entstand unter dem Tisch ein kleiner Kampf, bei dem wir uns relativ ebenbürtig waren, trotz dessen, dass ich beide Füße verwendete und Edward nur einen. Unsere Körper zuckten mit, herausfordernd starrten wir uns an, ich leicht mürrisch, Edward grinsend und mein Salat weichte in seinem Dressing weiter auf.

Als Mr. Mathew eintrat, hielten wir augenblicklich inne, unsere Beine noch immer umeinander gewickelt wie zwei Boas. Ich musste feststellen, dass ich leicht außer Atem war. Dieses Gerangel war doch anstrengender, als ich vermutet hatte. Mr. Mathew setzte die Teller mit den Hauptgerichten vor uns ab und wie ich meinen Salat für später zur Seite stellte, bewegte Edward sein Bein, so dass ich unwillkürlich mitzuckte und das Dressing verschüttete. Finster sah ich ihn kurz an, bevor Mr. Mathew sofort eine Serviette nahm und mir beim sauber machen half.

„Es geht schon. Danke." sagte ich wieder leicht verlegen. Mr. Mathew musste mich für total schusselig halten. Edward wagte es doch tatsächlich, leicht zu lachen. Mistkerl! Ich drehte meine Beine etwas, so dass sich seines nach vorne durchbog, sein Lachen daraufhin augenblicklich erstarb und einem leisen schmerzerfüllten Zischen wich. Ich grinste selbstgefällig, während ich noch immer mit der Serviette auf dem Tischtuch umhertupfte und Mr. Mathew wieder ging.

Er war noch keine Sekunde aus dem Separée getreten, als Edward sein Bein so herumdrehte, dass ich plötzlich fast ganz unter den Tisch rutschte und erschrocken nach Luft schnappte. Meine Beine waren noch immer mit Edwards verschlungen, meine Hände hatten sich an die Tischkante geklammert und mein Kopf lag auf der Sitzbank. Mein geschockter Blick richtete sich an die dunkel vertäfelte Holzdecke. Einen Moment lang war ich wie benommen.

„Suchen wir etwas Bestimmtes?" vernahm ich Edwards amüsierte Stimme.

_Dieser! Elende! Mistkerl!!_

Was mussten Männer auch soviel stärker als Frauen sein? Vorsichtig richtete ich meinen Kopf auf und sah somit unter dem Tisch hindurch. Mein Blick fiel geradewegs in Edwards Schoß. Unter anderen Umständen wäre mir das vielleicht peinlich gewesen, aber gerade im Moment hatte ich so eine Wut im Bauch, dass ich am Liebsten kräftig zugetreten hätte. Ich wusste aber auch, dass das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ein Schlag unter die Gürtellinie gewesen wäre und demzufolge äußerst schmerzhaft.

Ich löste meine Hände von der Tischplatte und zog sie langsam nach unten, so dass es aussah, als wollte ich mich aufrappeln. Meine Füße konnte ich nicht verwenden und aufgrund dessen blieben mir nur meine Hände. Ich vermutete, dass Mr. Mathew so bald nicht mehr kommen würde, er hatte das Hauptgericht ja gerade erst gebracht, daher machte ich mir keine Sorgen so schnell wieder unterbrochen zu werden. Ich verlagerte mein Gewicht etwas, woraufhin Edward meine Beine frei gab und wie üblich breitbeinig dasaß. Er nahm wohl wirklich an, dass ich aufstehen wollte. Ich grinste für mich. Sofort hatte ich eine noch viel bessere Idee.

Zügig begab ich mich auf alle viere, krabbelte zwischen Edwards Beine und legte mein Kinn auf der Sitzfläche ab. Ich berührte ihn nicht, was auch gut so war, aber ich war dennoch nah genug dran. Ganz langsam stieß ich einen langen, möglichst heißen Atemzug aus und Edward sog scharf Luft ein. Irgendwie fehlte mir das Popcorn. Während ich so verharrte, bot sich mir ein interessantes Bild, als sich seine Hose immer mehr spannte und Edward rein gar nichts tun konnte, um das zu verbergen. Ich biss mir vor Aufregung auf die Unterlippe und starrte wie gebannt auf seinen Schritt.

Gott, ich hatte sie wohl nicht mehr alle! Von mir selbst überrascht krabbelte ich eiligst wieder zurück und unter dem Tisch hervor. Wenn mir noch vor ein paar Tagen jemand gesagt hätte, dass ich jemals so etwas tun würde, hätte ich denjenigen ausgelacht. Wie konnte ich nur? Was würde Edward jetzt von mir denken? Ich wagte es nicht, mich umzudrehen und zupfte extra lange an meiner Bluse, bis mich zwei starke Arme von hinten packten und in eine feste Umarmung zogen. Ich zuckte zusammen, spürte die Nachwirkungen meiner Aktion überdeutlich an meinem Rücken und heiße Atemzüge an meinem Ohr.

„Bella..." raunte er mir zu. Ich bekam eine Gänsehaut, die Hitze schien von ihm auf mich überzugehen und breitete sich in meinem ganzen Körper aus. „Ich kann nicht..." setzte er an und verstummte, zog mich dafür noch fester an sich. „Würden dich deine Eltern heute Nacht vermissen?" Seine raue, heisere Stimme ging mir durch Mark und Bein.

Oh Gott!! Hatte er mich gerade zu sich nach Hause eingeladen? Vielleicht, aber er wollte definitiv die Nacht mit mir verbringen und das war nicht bei _mir _zu Hause möglich. Die nächste Frage war somit: Was gedachte er in dieser Nacht zu tun? Die Antwort darauf war viel zu einfach und ich hätte gelogen, wenn ich behauptet hätte, dass ich es nicht wollte. Trotzdem war es erst unser zweiter gemeinsamer Tag und unser erster offizieller Tag zusammen. Andererseits hatte mich das heute Morgen auch nicht abgeschreckt. Ich war völlig durcheinander, so dass ich nicht wusste, was ich darauf antworten sollte, daher umging ich es.

„Das Essen wird kalt." kam es monoton über meine Lippen. Edward hielt mich noch einen Moment, bevor er seufzte und seine Umarmung lockerte.

„Tut mir leid. Ich hätte das nicht... Du bist nur so... Tut mir leid." sagte er leise und ließ dann ganz von mir ab. Er fühlte sich wohl abgewiesen und ich bekam daraufhin auch noch ein schlechtes Gewissen. Schnell drehte ich mich zu ihm um und packte ihn am Ärmel, bevor er sich setzte. Fragend sah er zu meiner Hand und dann zu mir. Sein Blick wirkte niedergeschlagen und ich fühlte mich jetzt erst recht schuldig.

„Es ist nicht so, dass ich nicht will, aber ich..." fing ich an und überlegte, wie ich ihm das erklären sollte. Ich konnte nicht einfach eine SMS an Renee schicken und ihr sagen, dass ich die Nacht außerhalb verbrachte, geschweige denn mit ihm gehen, ohne meinen Eltern einen Hinweis zu geben, wo ich mich aufhielt. Wie ich Charlie kannte, würde er gleich im Morgengrauen eine Suchaktion starten. Außerdem wäre Charlie mit Sicherheit nicht damit einverstanden, wenn ich sofort nach unserem ersten Date mit Edward mitgehen würde. Also mussten wir uns wohl oder übel noch in Geduld üben.

Edward lächelte mich an und nickte verständnisvoll, seine Augen glänzten wieder. Er schien, es tatsächlich zu verstehen und viel wichtiger, zu akzeptieren. Erleichtert lächelte ich zurück und setzte mich ebenfalls. Stillschweigend widmeten wir uns unseren noch lauwarmen Gerichten. Unter anderen Umständen hätte ich die Ruhe genossen, aber im Moment war sie unangenehm. Ich überlegte, wie ich ein leichtes Gespräch beginnen konnte, starrte dabei auf mein Besteck und schob gerade ein Stück des Fischs und Gemüses mit dem Messer auf meine Gabel, als mir eine gute Idee kam. Ich sah zu Edward auf, der seine Pasta auf die Gabel wickelte. Vorsichtig hob ich meine eigene an.

„Weißt du, wie lecker das ist?" fragte ich, streckte meine Hand mit der Gabel aus und lächelte ihn an. Edward sah leicht überrascht von seinem Teller auf, betrachtete kurz die Gabel und schmunzelte. Er kam mir entgegen, öffnete seinen Mund ein Stück und ich streckte meine Hand weiter aus. Kurz bevor er sie zu fassen bekam, zog ich meine Hand so schnell, als es mir möglich war, ohne etwas fallen zu lassen, zurück.

„Nein, weißt du nicht." sagte ich grinsend und aß es selbst. Ich kaute absichtlich langsam und gab ein genießerisches Mmmmmm von mir. Edward sah mich verdutzt an, den Mund noch immer leicht geöffnet, bis seine Mundwinkel zuckten und er sich wohl bemühte, nicht loszulachen. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und widmete sich wieder seiner Pasta. Das sollte es schon gewesen sein? Keine Revanche? Nichts? Nachdenklich starrte ich ihn an. So schnell würde ich nicht aufgeben.

Edward hatte die Pasta fertig um seine Gabel gewickelt und nahm sie hoch, um zu essen. Blitzschnell reagierte ich und riss sie ihm förmlich aus der Hand, woraufhin er mich entgeistert anstarrte. Ich aß auch das selbst und grinste dabei ganz ungeniert. Dieses Mal konnte sich Edward nicht zurückhalten und lachte laut. Ich legte seine Gabel zurück an seinen Teller und befasste mich mit meinem Essen, während ich darauf wartete, dass er sich wieder einfing.

„Muss ich jetzt deinetwegen verhungern?" fragte er nach einiger Zeit scherzhaft und ich grinste, während ich aufsah.

„Wenn du nicht schnell genug bist, kann ich dir auch nicht helfen." sagte ich schulterzuckend. Er schüttelte erneut den Kopf, nahm seufzend seine Gabel in die Hand und machte sich daran, die Pasta darum zu wickeln. Jetzt sah er jedoch alle naselang zu mir auf, als ob er mich beobachten wollte, nicht dass ich ihm sein Essen schon wieder klauen würde. Ich schmunzelte und sah amüsiert hinab auf meinen Teller.

Ich packte ein Bisschen meines Gerichts auf die Gabel und nahm selbige hoch, als Edward mit seinem Messer daran stieß und somit wieder alles runterpurzelte. Ich gab ein erschrockenes Huh von mir, bevor ich fragend aufsah. Edward starrte ganz unbeteiligt seinen Teller an. Spielte er jetzt etwa den Unwissenden? Dieses Mal war es an mir, den Kopf zu schütteln. Ich seufzte leicht, stapelte erneut die Fisch- und Gemüsestücke und wieder war es mir nicht vergönnt, diesen Happen zu essen. Leicht klirrend stieß Edwards Messer an meine Gabel und mein schön gehäuftes Türmchen ging den Bach runter, bildlich gesprochen. Ich setzte meine Hände neben meinem Teller ab und lehnte mich zurück.

„Soll _ich_ jetzt verhungern?" fragte ich amüsiert und sah abwartend zu Edward, der seinen Blick auf mich richtete.

„Wieso? Ich bin doch noch immer da." antwortete er scheinbar völlig ernst, steckte sich genüsslich seine volle Gabel in den Mund und ich gaffte ihn ungläubig an. Ich sammelte meine Gedanken, weg von den Ereignissen im Kino und wieder zurück zu diesem Gespräch.

„Wenn man es so betrachtet, muss ich heute wohl oder übel hungern." antwortete ich mit einem leichten Lächeln, obwohl mir mehr nach seufzen zumute gewesen wäre. Er setzte sein schiefes Lächeln auf, widmete sich dann seinem Teller und murmelte etwas vor sich hin.

„Was war das?" fragte ich nach, denn ich glaubte, so etwas wie ‚nur trinken' aufgeschnappt zu haben. Edward hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und sah durch seine Wimpern hindurch zu mir auf. Er betrachtete mich eine Weile schweigend, bis ein sehr eindeutiges Grinsen auf seine Lippen kam.

„Wir können uns auch nur mit Getränken begnügen." säuselte er und ich verschluckte mich an meiner eigenen Spucke. Ich hustete ein paar Mal, während Edward leicht lachte. Ich warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, versuchte noch immer, die Flüssigkeit aus meiner Lunge zu bekommen, bevor ich den Kopf schüttelte. Himmel, das musste ich mir jetzt wohl noch öfters anhören. Wahrscheinlich so lange, bis er bekam, was er wollte. Der Gedanke daran ließ mich erschauern, aus Vorfreude.

„Hmm..." machte Edward und ich sah ihn fragend an. Er grinste breit. „Das würde dir wohl gefallen."

_Oh nein!_

Das Blut schoss mir deutlich spürbar in die Wangen. Warum nur musste mich mein Körper immer verraten? Edward legte sein Besteck ab, setzte seine Ellenbogen auf den Tisch und stütze seinen Kopf auf seine übereinander gelegten Hände. Er hatte wieder dieses anzügliche Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Dafür bräuchten wir kein Bett." Klirrend fiel mein Besteck an den Tellerrand und anschließend auf den Tisch. Mit großen Augen betrachtete ich mein Gegenüber. Sollte das...? War das etwa...?

_Gooooooott!!_

Damit würde ich den Rest des Abends mit hochrotem Kopf umherlaufen. Was sollte ich denn jetzt sagen? Musste ich etwas sagen? Meine Gefühle fuhren Achterbahn, während mein Verstand mir sagte, dass das definitiv keine gute Idee war, mein Körper sich aber danach verzehrte, ihm nahe zu sein, richtig nahe... Ich hätte so gern jeden Millimeter seines Körpers befühlt, erforscht und... in mir aufgenommen... Sämtliche Härchen an mir richteten sich auf, als die Bilder durch meine Gedanken zogen. Edwards Lächeln wurde jetzt so richtig selbstgefällig.

„Dann ist das also ein ja?"

_Verfluchte Sch...!!!!_

Ich hatte seither nicht ein Wort mehr gesagt und doch wusste er genau, was in mir vorging, da mein Körper eindeutige Reaktionen zeigte. Nicht, dass ich das je zugegeben hätte. Allerdings _musste_ ich jetzt antworten. Ich öffnete meinen Mund, um etwas zu sagen, obwohl ich selbst noch nicht wusste, wie meine Antwort ausfallen würde, aber es kam kein Ton heraus. Wieder und wieder versuchte ich, Worte zu formen, die mir allesamt im Hals stecken blieben. Ich musste aussehen, wie ein kompletter Vollidiot. Edward rührte sich nicht, seine Augen wurden dafür zunehmend dunkler. Es war offensichtlich, dass er glaubte, zu kriegen, was er wollte, je länger ich nicht antwortete. Ich riss mich zusammen, atmete tief durch und räusperte mich kurz.

„Vielleicht...?" kam es zögerlich, leise und ungewollt fragend über meine Lippen. Edward lachte in sich hinein. Er lehnte sich weiter über den Tisch, näher zu mir.

„Ich..." Er brach ab, verengte kurz seine Augen, bevor er weitersprach. „Es liegt an dir, aber... wenn ich wollte, würde ich mein ja bekommen." Und ob er das würde! Eine weitere Gänsehaut überzog meinen Körper, als ich nur daran dachte, wie er sich bisher bei mir ‚entschuldigt' hatte. Ich wollte nicht wissen, zu welchen Mitteln er griff, wenn er auf mehr aus war. Aber er hatte mir auch ausdrücklich gesagt, dass es ganz und gar meine Entscheidung war. Er wollte mich nicht drängen und noch mal klar stellen, dass ich nein sagen konnte.

Ein Lächeln kam auf meine Lippen. Ich vermutete, dass er bisher keiner Anderen eine solche Entscheidung überlassen hatte. Das ließ doch gleich mein Herz schneller schlagen. Ich bedeutete ihm etwas. Es war definitiv etwas da, etwas, das über das rein körperliche Verlangen hinausging. Ich stöhnte innerlich. Jetzt wollte ich erst recht ja sagen. Dieser Mann war mein Untergang.

Ich behielt meine Meinung vorerst für mich, nickte nur und widmete mich anschließend meinem mittlerweile beinahe kalten Essen. Schweigend beendeten wir unser Mahl, lächelten uns aber immer wieder an. Allzu leicht konnte ich erahnen, was in seinem Kopf vorging, da das Schwarz seiner Augen nicht weichen wollte. Ich legte mein Besteck ab und nahm einen Schluck Wasser, aus dem schnell fast ein ganzes Glas wurde. Verzweifelt überlegte ich, ob und wenn, was ich sagen sollte, als ich mich geschickt anderweitig aus der Affäre zog.

„Entschuldige mich bitte." sagte ich lächelnd und stand auf. Ich spürte Edwards Blick auf mir, bis ich den großen Saal betrat. Ich sah mich um, suchte nach dem kleinen Schild, das mir den Weg weisen würde und wurde schnell fündig. Zielstrebig lief ich durch die Reihen und betrat den Seitenflur. Ich ging weiter, bis ich in den Toilettenräumen ankam, wo ich erst einmal tief durch atmete. Mit den Gedanken noch immer bei unserer zuletzt geführten Diskussion lehnte ich mich gegen die kalten Fliesen neben der Tür und starrte mich unwillkürlich im Spiegel gegenüber selbst an. Ich schüttelte den Kopf über meine Erscheinung. Meine Wangen waren noch immer leicht gerötet und meine Augen hatten einen ungewohnten Glanz. Zügig trat ich an den Waschtisch heran und spritzte mir kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, in der Hoffnung danach mein altes Ich wieder zu erkennen, ohne Erfolg. Ich betrachtete mich erneut im Spiegel.

Was war nur aus mir geworden? Seit wann war ich so... anders? So forsch? So stürmisch? So... besessen... Das war wohl das richtige Wort dafür. Ich war ganz und gar auf Edward fixiert. Meine Gedanken kreisten nur um ihn und er sorgte mit seiner Art dafür, dass ich meine gewohnten Grenzen überschritt, besonders in einer Hinsicht... Beschämt ließ ich meinen Kopf hängen. Wenn meine Eltern wüssten, was innerhalb... eines Tages... Oh Gott!! Nur ein Tag und ich war komplett ausgewechselt. Dieser Mann brachte mich nicht nur um den Verstand, sondern auch um meine Persönlichkeit. Ich musste etwas tun, damit es nicht schlimmer wurde. Und dafür musste ich mir Gedanken machen, wie es mit uns weitergehen sollte.

Vielleicht konnte ich diesen zärtlichen Mann öfters zum Vorschein bringen, besonders in der Öffentlichkeit. Er musste definitiv lernen, dass es keine Schwäche war, Gefühle vor anderen zu zeigen. Dieses Macho-Verhalten würde auf Dauer wahrscheinlich zwischen uns stehen. Gegen ein bisschen hatte ich ja nichts einzuwenden, aber alles in geregelten Maßen. Daran sollte ich wohl zuerst arbeiten und wenn ich ihm wirklich etwas bedeutete, würde er das auch mitmachen. Ich musste es nur subtil genug einfädeln. Ja, das war wohl der Weg, den ich einschlagen musste. Ich wollte unsere Beziehung auf jeden Fall erhalten, aber dafür musste nicht nur ich mich anpassen, sondern auch er, insbesondere er.

Zufrieden mit meiner Entscheidung, oder besser gesagt mit meinem Plan, ging ich entschlossen zurück.

* * *

**_Ach, Bella, wir sind aber auch ein Blitzmerker. ;)  
Ich könnte den ganzen Abend nur trinken... xD_**

**_Ich schreib euch wieder in: _Heimfahrt mit Umwegen**


	35. Heimfahrt mit Umwegen

**_Disclaimer: *sprachlos vor Enttäuschung, da mir nix gehört*_**

**_Zu aller Erst: Nach Rücksprache mit meiner Beta weise ich darauf hin, dass die letzten 12 [!] Kapitel, dieses mit eingeschlossen, in nur 2 Tagen stattfinden! Das Wochenende nimmt sehr viel Zeit in Anspruch, aber das ist gewollt und notwendig!_**

**_*glücklich seufz* So schöne Reviews! Und manchmal einfach zu lustig! Ist aber nicht böse gemeint, im Gegenteil, da weiß ich, dass mein Geschreibsel doch irgendwie Sinn macht. xD_**

**_An dieser Stelle einen speziellen Dank an meine Leser/Reviewer, denen ich keine PM zulassen kommen kann! Ich würd euch als wirklich gern antworten..._**

**_Meinen allerherzlichsten Dank an_ HaylesHayles._ Du bist mir nicht nur beim Fehler suchen eine ganz große Hilfe! *knuddl* Mich würde dann sehr interessieren, wie es dir beim Lesen erging... ;) Mal davon abgesehen, dass du deinen PC gefressen hast und an den Kleinteilen erstickt bist. xD _**

**_Das... um... *hust* also... um... ich... *hust, hust* um... tja... hm... *tief Luft hol* OH! MEIN! GOTT! *kreisch* _**

**_*Ohnmachtsanfall*_**

**_Viel Spaß! Ich versuch derweil, mich wieder aufzurappeln. *keuch*_**

* * *

**Heimfahrt mit Umwegen**

Zurück in unserem Separée lächelte ich gleich in Edwards Richtung, der mich natürlich ansah. Ich erkannte, dass mittlerweile Mr. Mathew den Tisch abgeräumt und dafür etwas anderes gebracht hatte, wohl tatsächlich ein Dessert. Interessiert setzte ich mich an meinen Platz und musterte den Nachtisch. Eine Panna Cotta mit genug Soße für drei der Köstlichkeiten und... Zimtsterne? Um diese Jahreszeit? Ich liebte Zimtsterne über alles und konnte kaum erwarten, wenn zur Winterszeit die Ersten in den Menükarten standen, aber es war normalerweise unmöglich, so kurz vor Sommerbeginn welche zu bekommen. Verblüfft sah ich Edward an, der nur grinste. Wusste er etwa, dass ich das gerne aß?

„Woher...?" fragte ich und ließ das Ende offen stehen. Edward schob den Teller näher zu mir.

„Ladies first?" sagte er nur und sah mich abwartend an. Das war mal wieder unglaublich. Ich lächelte ihn glücklich an und machte mich wie ein kleines Kind über die Zimtsterne her. Nach dem dritten Happen hielt ich meinen mit Panna Cotta gehäuften Löffel Edward unter die Nase, der ihn lächelnd in den Mund nahm. So fütterte ich uns weiterhin im Wechsel mit dem Dessert, bis ich einmal scheinbar versehentlich den Löffel gegen seine Nase stieß und ein wenig des schmelzenden Zimtsterns daran hängen blieb. Ich grinste frech, während Edward bereits seine Hand hob, wohl um es abzuwischen. Ich fasste sie in der Luft und lehnte mich weiter über den Tisch. Er wirkte kurz überrascht, dann nachdenklich und schließlich kam er mir entgegen. Ich lächelte und leckte einmal genüsslich über seine Nasenspitze.

„Mmmmmmm, lecker." sagte ich und nach einer kurzen Stille lachten wir beide. Nach und nach teilte ich auch den Rest unseres Desserts auf, nicht ohne Edward regelmäßig zu bekleckern. Mit dem letzten Löffel blieb ich gerade so an seinem Mundwinkel hängen. Langsam beugte ich mich über den Tisch, führte meinen Kopf neben seinen und ließ meine Zunge vorschnellen. Noch ehe ich richtig fertig war, drehte Edward seinen Kopf und fing meine Zunge mit seinem Mund ein. Zustimmend summte ich gegen seine Lippen. Über den Tisch gelehnt dehnten wir den Kuss aus und für diesen Augenblick war alles andere unwichtig. Nur er und ich zählten noch, nur der Austausch dieser Zärtlichkeit.

Leicht atemlos ließen wir voneinander ab, aber seine Stirn lag noch immer an meiner. Wir sahen uns tief in die Augen und ich hatte das Gefühl, als könnte ich all seine Emotionen darin ablesen. Nur waren sie nicht eindeutig zuzuordnen. Ich fragte mich, ob ich genauso aussah.

„Bella." sagte Edward leise, berührte noch mal kurz meine Lippen. „Was machst du nur mit mir?" flüsterte er und sah mich nachdenklich an. Ich lächelte und legte meine Hand an seine Wange.

„Das Gleiche könnte ich dich fragen." antwortete ich ihm und wir lachten leicht. Langsam lehnten wir uns zurück, viel lieber wäre ich jetzt an seiner Seite gewesen, in seinen starken Armen. Um mich abzulenken und da meine Kehle trocken war, schenkte ich mir nach und trank wieder einen großen Schluck Wasser. Auf Eis bekam ich sowieso immer besonders viel Durst. Beinahe hätte ich bei diesem Gedanken das Wasser wieder ausgeprustet, aber ich konnte mich gerade noch so beherrschen, lachte hinterher nur ganz kurz. Edward sah mich fragend an, aber ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Insider." sagte ich frech und Edward wirkte noch irritierter. Ich musste ihm ja nicht verraten, dass er eigentlich derjenige war, mit dem ich diesen Insider teilte. Ich schmunzelte, sah weiterhin Edward an, der kurz die Uhrzeit prüfte. Er sah nachdenklich auf, starrte eine Zeit lang über mich hinweg ins Nichts, bevor er mir lächelnd seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

„Ich denke, wir sollten dann fahren, nicht, dass sich Charlie noch Sorgen macht." sagte er und ich war etwas überrascht. Warum interessierte es ihn, was Charlie dachte? Wollte er einen guten Eindruck hinterlassen? Das schien mir nicht plausibel, da er diesen nicht nur durch seinen Ruf, sondern noch zusätzlich durch die Aktion vor unserem Haus, als er mich heute abholte, zunichte gemacht hatte. Warum war er also dann darauf erpicht, mich jetzt schon zu Hause abzusetzen?

„Wie spät ist es denn?" fragte ich nach und hoffte, so hinter dieses Rätsel zu kommen. Edward lächelte noch immer, als er meine Frage beantwortete.

„Fast dreiviertel zehn." sagte er lässig. Da wir nur eine knappe Stunde für die Fahrt brauchten, konnte das eigentlich nicht der Grund für unseren Aufbruch sein. Charlie würde nichts sagen, auch wenn ich erst gegen Mitternacht zurück wäre. Ich wurde nicht schlau daraus. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass Edward mir etwas verschwieg, aber ich würde nicht weiter nachfragen. Er hatte sicherlich seine Gründe. Vielleicht musste er ja Morgen beizeiten raus.

„Wie du möchtest." sagte ich schulterzuckend und nahm noch einen Schluck Wasser. Edward lächelte mich zufrieden an.

„Darf ich?" fragte er und deutete mit einer Hand neben mich auf die Bank. Ich sah kurz an meine Seite, bis mir kam, dass er mich gerade um Erlaubnis gefragt hatte, neben mir sitzen zu dürfen. Wow. Lächelnd sah ich auf, während ich innerlich einen Freudentanz aufführte. Vielleicht würde es doch nicht so schwer werden, seine bessere Seite dauerhaft zu Tage zu fördern.

„Natürlich." antwortete ich und er kam sofort zu mir. Er legte einen Arm hinter meinem Rücken um mich und zog mich fest an seine Seite. Er lächelte mich an und legte die andere Hand an meine Wange. Sein Blick wanderte über mein Gesicht, während er darüber strich.

„Du bist so schön." sagte er leise und ich wandte verlegen den Kopf ab. Das lag wohl im Auge des Betrachters. Ich würde das jedenfalls nicht von mir behaupten. Dennoch spürte ich das Blut, das meine Wangen leicht rot färbte aufgrund seines Kompliments, und ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe. „Nein, nicht. Ich will dich ansehen können." sagte er und zog mein Gesicht zurück zu sich. „So schön..." murmelte er wieder und beugte sich zu mir runter. Zärtlich legte er seine Lippen an meine, küsste mich immer wieder leicht. Seine Hand glitt in meinen Nacken und nur langsam vertiefte er den Kuss. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit löste er sich von mir, strich mit seinem Daumen über meine Wange, küsste anschließend meine Haare, bevor er seinen Kopf leicht auf meinen legte. Ich kuschelte mich an seine Schulter und sah gedankenversunken die Wand gegenüber an. Jepp, das war schon viel besser. So durfte er meinetwegen immer sein. Kurz darauf trat Mr. Mathew ein. Er lächelte uns zu, als er uns so sah und machte sich daran, den Teller abzuräumen.

„Ich würde dann gerne zahlen, bitte." sagte Edward und Mr. Mathew nickte kurz, bevor er wieder ging. Keine fünf Minuten später hatten wir das Restaurant Arm in Arm verlassen und standen vor seinem Motorrad. Ganz Gentleman-like half mir Edward mit dem Helm, bevor er selbst aufsaß und ich mich hinter ihm aufschwang. Wieder korrigierte er die Haltung meiner Hände und ich konnte nicht anders, als leicht zu lachen. Wenn es nach ihm ging, saß ich wahrscheinlich nie nah genug an ihm dran.

„Was?" fragte er mit hörbarer Verwirrung in der Stimme.

„Nichts." sagte ich nur und biss mir auf die Lippe, um nicht weiterlachen zu müssen. Er seufzte, sagte aber nichts mehr und fuhr durch die Stadt. Ich betrachtete die vielen Lichter, Reklamen, Namen von Hotels und Restaurants, Spielhöllen und Nachtclubs. Nach etwa zehn Minuten hatten wir Port Angeles hinter uns gelassen und fuhren schweigend in die Nacht hinaus. Es war eine angenehme Stille, ein perfekter Ausklang für einen perfekten Abend. Na ja, wie man es nahm. Ich starrte in die Dunkelheit und grinste, als ich die vielen, so unglaublichen Geschehnisse Revue passieren ließ.

Wir waren schon eine ganze Weile unterwegs, glaubte ich zumindest, als Edward vom Highway abfuhr. Ich dachte zunächst, dass wir die Fahrt schon so gut wie hinter uns hatten, bis ich bemerkte, dass die Umgebung gar nicht die war, die ich kannte. Ein paar Mal sah ich nach links und rechts, während Edward weiter vom Highway wegfuhr.

„Wohin gehen wir?" erkundigte ich mich, bekam aber keine Antwort. „Edward?" fragte ich nach einigen Minuten erneut, aber wieder keine Reaktion. Was hatte er vor? Ich nahm meine Umgebung ein weiteres Mal in Augenschein, konnte aber aufgrund der Dunkelheit so gut wie nichts erkennen. Ich seufzte, während das mulmige Gefühl in meiner Magengegend zunahm. Edward bog von der Straße in einen Nebenweg ab und fuhr ein Stück darauf entlang, bis er anhielt. Er ließ den Motor laufen und nahm seinen Helm ab, noch ehe ich ihn fragen konnte, was er hier wollte. Wir waren mitten in der Pampa. Kein Dorf, nicht mal ein Haus oder eine Hütte, nichts, nur die Straße und Wiesen, die leicht von den Schweinwerfern erhellt wurden.

Edward machte Anstalten absteigen zu wollen, daher ließ ich ihn los und rückte ein Stück nach hinten, um ihm Platz zu machen. Wie er stand, wollte ich ebenfalls absteigen, aber er drückte mich an meiner Schulter runter und schüttelte den Kopf. Er löste den Verschluss meines Helms und nahm ihn mir ab, woraufhin ich ein paar Mal durch meine Haare und schließlich alle Strähnen hinter meine Ohren strich, bevor ich ihn verwirrt ansah.

„Was ist los?" fragte ich in die Stille der Nacht, doch Edward schüttelte abermals den Kopf. Er legte eine Hand an meinen Rücken und schob mich vor. Überrascht versteifte ich mich leicht. Sollte ich jetzt etwa fahren? Das konnte er doch nicht ernsthaft vorhaben! Unerbittlich schob er mich weiter, setzte sich anschließend hinter mich und ich bekam noch mehr Panik. Er langte mit seinen Armen an mir vorbei, lehnte sich dabei gegen meinen Rücken und drückte mich nach vorne, so dass ich mich mit beiden Händen auf dem Tank abstützte. Seine Hände fassten nach dem Lenker und er gab Gas.

Überrascht schnappte ich nach Luft. Das Motorrad bewegte sich keinen Millimeter, aber durch meine nach vorne gebeugte Haltung spürte ich die Vibration nur zu deutlich zwischen meinen Beinen. Er wollte doch nicht...? Erneut heulte der Motor auf, als Edward den Hebel betätigte und ich aufgrund des Gefühls zu zittern begann. Edwards linke Hand legte sich auf meine Jacke direkt über meinem Bauch und zog mich fest an ihn. Ich spürte seinen Atem an meinem Ohr und meiner Wange, als er mit seiner Nase darüber strich. Wieder heulte der Motor auf, schickte die nächste Vibration durch meinen Körper und ich atmete geräuschvoll aus, schloss dabei meine Augen.

„Sag es." flüsterte Edward mir zu. „Nur ein Wort." Er küsste meine Wange entlang. „Sag es und ich höre auf." Er knabberte an meinem Hals, betätigte erneut den Hebel und ich stöhnte gedämpft. „Halt mich auf!" forderte er leise.

„Halt die Klappe!" sagte ich nur. Ich hatte nicht mal vor, irgendetwas zu sagen. Es kam einfach so über meine Lippen und das war eindeutig mein Körper, der da die Worte geformt hatte. Wieder heulte der Motor auf und Edward küsste mich weiterhin, mein Ohr, meine Wange, meinen Hals, alles was er zu fassen bekam. Immer weiter breitete sich die Hitze in mir aus. Seine Hand fand meine, eine erneute Vibration durchfuhr mich und ich stöhnte abermals. Warum hatte ich zuvor nie bemerkt, wozu so ein Motorrad alles gut war?

„Bitte." flüsterte er leise und strich über meine Hand. „Bitte." Er saugte an meinem Ohrläppchen. „Bitte." Der Motor heulte auf und er verschränkte unsere Finger. „Bitte." Seine Zunge glitt in und über mein Ohr, so dass ich erneut stöhnte. „Bitte." Er löste unsere Finger voneinander, nahm aber meine Hand in seine. „Bitte." Seine Zähne massierten mein Ohrläppchen. „Fass mich an." flüsterte er mir heiser zu und eine weitere Vibration jagte durch meinen Körper, während er langsam meine Hand nach hinten zog. Augenblicklich öffnete ich meine Augen und starrte überrascht in das Halbdunkel vor mir.

_Oh Gott!!_

„Sag es." flüsterte er wieder. „Sag es. Ein Wort, nur ein Wort." Erneut betätigte er den Hebel und ich zitterte noch mehr, während er meinen Hals mit Küssen übersäte. „Sag es."

„Halt die Klappe." antwortete ich auch dieses Mal und schüttelte leicht meine Hand, woraufhin Edward sie los ließ. Ich schloss meine Augen und tastete zaghaft nach seinem Bein. Langsam strich ich darauf entlang, näher zu ihm und er ließ den Motor aufheulen. Das machte es nicht gerade einfacher für mich. Das Feuer grub sich noch tiefer in meinen Körper. Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe, bevor ich meine Hand zwischen seine Beine legte.

_Oh Gott!!_

Nervös und aufgeregt strich ich mit meinen Fingern auf und ab. Edward stöhnte an meinem Ohr und saugte sich an meinem Hals fest, als mich die nächste Vibration erfasste. Zunächst hörte ich nur ein bekanntes Geräusch und wie ich erschrocken die Augen öffnete und an mir hinabsah, erblickte ich Edwards Hand, die gerade den Reißverschluss meiner Jacke öffnete. Die kalte Nachtluft drang durch den dünnen Stoff meiner Bluse, sorgte für eine Gänsehaut, aber das tat meinem überhitzten Körper nur gut. Wieder protestierte lautstark der Motor, was ich dieses Mal noch intensiver zwischen meinen Beinen spürte. Jeder Nerv meines Körpers lag blank. Zitternd vor Kälte und den Gefühlen stöhnte ich, bemerkte zu spät Edwards Hand, die unter meine Bluse glitt und sich auf meinen nackten Bauch legte. Überrascht schnappte ich nach Luft, meine Hand hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne und ich zitterte noch stärker.

„Sag es." flüsterte er mir zu. "Ein Wort und ich lass es sein." Vorsichtig strich er über meinen Bauch, weshalb ich reflexartig meine Hand fester gegen ihn drückte. Er stöhnte mir direkt ins Ohr und meine Augen fielen wieder zu. „Halt mich auf." raunte er und führte seine Hand höher.

„Halt die Klappe." Das schien das Einzige zu sein, das ich heute noch sagen konnte. Edward knurrte, malträtierte folgend eine Vene an meinem Hals und seine Hand wanderte langsam weiter nach oben, bis sie an den Ansatz meines BHs stieß. Behutsam legte er seine Hand darüber und ich fasste automatisch stärker zu. Edward stöhnte erneut und ich spürte, wie er seine Hüfte gegen meine Hand drückte.

_Oh Gott!!_

Zärtlich und nur ganz leicht strich er über den dünnen Stoff, als würde ich jeden Moment unter seinen Berührungen wie Glas in tausend Scherben zerspringen. Ein Schauer jagte über meinen Körper, mein Atem ging stockend und das Zittern wollte gar nicht mehr aufhören, während ich die Wärme, die von ihm ausging, an mir genoss. Der Motor heulte auf und ich bog meinen Rücken durch, wodurch ich mich auch fest gegen seine Hand drückte. Edward knurrte erregend, schob seine Hüfte ein weiteres Mal vor.

„Bitte." raunte er mir zu. „Bitte." Er küsste meine Wange entlang. „Bitte." Seine Zähne hingen an meinem Ohr. „Bitte." Seine Hand fasste leicht fester zu und noch im gleichen Moment jagte die nächste Vibration durch mich. Erneut stöhnte ich, bevor ich eine Hand spürte, die meine zur Seite schob. Verwirrt öffnete ich meine Augen. "Bitte." Dann vernahm ich unverkennbar das Geräusch eines in diesem Fall wohl sich öffnenden Reißverschlusses.

_OH GOTT!!!_

Seine linke Hand war noch immer unter meiner Bluse und aus dem Augenwinkel erkannte ich seine Rechte, die gerade wieder nach vorne langte.

„Sag es." wisperte er mir ins Ohr. „Ein Wort. Du musst es nur sagen." Kurz saugte er an meinem Ohrläppchen, während seine linke Hand über das Bisschen Stoff wanderte und der Motor noch lauter protestierte. Von der Sensation dieser Gefühle überwältigt schloss ich erneut meine Augen. „Halt mich auf."

Ich wusste, dass ich nichts dergleichen tun würde. Wie hätte ich auch können? Er hatte selbst gesagt, dass er ein Ja bekommen würde. Und trotz dessen, dass er mich fortlaufend daran erinnerte, dass ich jederzeit das Ganze abbrechen konnte... Es ging nicht. Zu sehr verlangte mein Körper nach seiner Nähe, seinen Berührungen...

Ich würde ihn nie aufhalten können...

„Halt die Klappe." Es war nur noch ein Flüstern und meine Hand wanderte über sein Bein erneut an seinen Schritt.

*-‚-* ' *-‚-* ' *-‚-* ' *-‚-* ' *-‚-*

Einige Zeit später saß ich seitlich auf dem Motorrad, das jetzt keinen Mucks mehr von sich gab. Ich machte gerade meine Jacke zu und starrte den Boden an, denn ich wagte nicht, Edward anzusehen, der etwas neben mir stand und mich vermutlich beobachtete. Aus dem Augenwinkel erkannte ich, wie er den Reißverschluss seiner Hose zuzog. Ich schloss kurz meine Augen, als die Geschehnisse von eben meine Gedanken überfluteten. Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf meine Lippen stahl. Jetzt wusste ich auch, warum Edward früher gehen wollte. Wie lange hatten wir gebraucht? Ich hatte ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung, aber es war mir eigentlich auch egal.

Ich wollte meine nutzlosen Hände ineinander legen, meine Finger verschränken, besann mich dann aber eines besseren. Erneut musterte ich meine Hand, die sich noch immer leicht klebrig anfühlte. Hände waschen stand auf meiner To-Do-Liste, wenn ich wieder zu Hause war, ganz oben. Edward stellte sich direkt vor mich, holte mich somit aus meinen Gedanken. Er legte eine Hand an meinen Rücken, zog mich vom Motorrad, und die andere unter mein Kinn. Er hob es an und unweigerlich sah ich ihm in die Augen. Liebevoll lächelte er zu mir runter.

„Du bist unglaublich." sagte er leise und ich lächelte verlegen zurück. Er beugte sich zu mir runter, ich stellte mich auf meine Zehenspitzen und schloss erwartungsvoll meine Augen. Es war ein zärtlicher Kuss, bei dem wir nur sanft unsere Zungen miteinander spielen ließen. Wie er mich freigab, legte ich meinen Kopf seitlich an seine Brust. Er schloss mich in eine feste Umarmung und ich genoss seine Nähe, inhalierte seinen Duft.

„War das dein erster?" fragte er aus heiterem Himmel. Geschockt weiteten sich meine Augen und das Blut schoss mir in die Wangen. Darauf würde er doch nicht wirklich eine Antwort erwarten, oder? „Sehr gut. Den ersten Orgasmus vergisst man nicht." sagte er sichtlich zufrieden auf mein anhaltendes Schweigen.

Oh Gott! Musste er das jetzt noch mal so deutlich erwähnen? Ich vergrub mein erhitztes Gesicht in seinem Hemd und spürte, wie er in sich hineinlachte. Ich sollte ihm wohl besser nicht erzählen, dass er auch mein erster Kuss war.

„Kein Grund, sich zu schämen, Schönheit." sagte er mit amüsiertem Unterton.

„Sei still." nuschelte ich in sein Hemd und schlug ihm leicht auf den Arm. Edward lachte wieder nur leise und schob mich dann behutsam ein kleines Stück von sich. Ich wusste genau, was er wollte. Seine Hand fasste unter mein Kinn und er zwang mich somit, ihn anzusehen.

_Bingo._

Er lächelte verführerisch, nahm seine andere Hand hoch, hielt sie sich vor die Nase und atmete tief ein, schloss dabei seine Augen. Ungläubig sah ich zu. Ich war mir sicher, dass sogar mein Mund leicht offen stand. Er ließ seine Hand sinken und lehnte mit noch immer geschlossenen Augen seine Stirn an meine.

„Mmmmmm. Wenn du nur annähernd so gut schmeckst, wie du duftest..." sagte er leise. Oh Gott!! Ich atmete geräuschvoll aus, starrte ihn unverhohlen an. „Bald, bald..." murmelte er vor sich hin. Er schien gar nicht mehr richtig wahrzunehmen, dass ich hier direkt vor ihm stand und das gerade deutlich gehört hatte. Ganz toll! Er plante bereits den nächsten Schritt, während ich noch immer dabei war, zu begreifen, dass das eben wirklich passiert war. Ich seufzte unmerklich. Hätte Renee uns nicht erwischt, hätten wir schon längst den letzten Schritt hinter uns. Was beschwerte ich mich also? Er wollte es so sehr wie ich, nur für mehr war die Umgebung nicht die richtige.

_Bald, bald..._

_Super, Bella, jetzt fängst du schon an, wie er zu denken._

Seine Augen öffneten sich und das Scheinwerferlicht reflektierte den schwarzen Glanz darin. Er löste sich von mir, ging etwas in die Hocke, nur um einen Arm hinter meine Beine zu legen. Ich ahnte, was jetzt kommen würde und schlang eilig meine Arme um seinen Hals. Edward nahm mich hoch, küsste mich ganz kurz und setzte mich dann auf dem Motorrad wieder ab. Er grinste vor sich hin, während er mir mit dem Helm half und sich anschließend vor mich setzte. Ich streckte nur meine Arme an ihm vorbei, legte sie aber nicht an ihn. Ich sah, wie er an sich hinabblickte und einen Moment zu überlegen schien. Schließlich fasste er meine Hände und zog sie fest um sich. Ich lächelte leicht, wartete darauf, dass er seinen Helm aufsetzte.

„Du hast gezögert." stellte ich fest, als er mich hören konnte. Er drehte seinen Kopf leicht, als wollte er zu mir nach hinten sehen.

„Ich habe lediglich darauf gewartet, dass du dich an mir festhältst. Aber nachdem du dich nicht gerührt hast, hab ich das übernommen." Ich lachte, als er folgend die Maschine anließ. „Was ist daran so lustig?" fragte er und fuhr los, indem er zunächst wendete.

„Alles." gab ich zur Antwort. „Egal, wie ich mich an dich klammer, du korrigierst es doch sowieso, also hab ich es dieses Mal gar nicht erst versucht." erklärte ich. Edward schwieg daraufhin und erst als wir auf den Highway fuhren, sprach ich ihn wieder an. „Du bist so still." sagte ich leise. Ob er beleidigt war? Ich konnte ihn seufzen hören.

„Tja, ich hab überlegt, ob das stimmt, was du gesagt hast." Erleichtert atmete ich aus.

„Und?" hakte ich nach einigen Minuten erneuter Stille nach. Edward seufzte abermals.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich schätze mal, das ist Gewohnheit. Aber wenn du das sagst, wird es schon seine Richtigkeit haben." fügte er noch mit an und ich lächelte überrascht, aber auch zufrieden. Er war ehrlich zu mir und gleichzeitig zeigte er, dass er mir vertraute.

„Nicht tragisch." sagte ich nur und tätschelte bestätigend mit einer Hand so halb seine Seite, eben da, wo Edward sie hingelegt hatte. Wir fuhren eine Weile schweigend weiter, bis ich mich nicht länger zurückhalten konnte.

„Was machst du morgen?" fragte ich in einem hoffentlich beiläufigen Ton. Er musste ja nicht unbedingt wissen, dass ich nur zu gerne den Tag mit ihm verbringen wollte.

„Nun, es soll ja eigentlich eine Überraschung werden, aber dir kann ich es sicher verraten. Ich hatte vor, meiner Familie meine neue Freundin vorzustellen." Er schmunzelte, aber ich starrte nur geschockt vor mich hin. Das könnte problematisch werden. Wie sollte ich mich seiner Mutter und Schwester gegenüber verhalten? Als ob ich sie nicht kennen würde? Das war wohl die einzige Möglichkeit, aber ich hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen dabei. Weniger seiner Familie gegenüber, als Edward. Nachdenklich biss ich mir auf die Unterlippe. Vielleicht sollte ich ihm doch davon erzählen. Andererseits wäre er dann vielleicht enttäuscht, weil ich es ihm verschwiegen hatte. Was, wenn er mich dann nicht mehr sehen wollte...?

„Bella?" Seine Stimme riss mich aus meiner Versunkenheit.

„Um, ja?" antwortete ich noch etwas durcheinander. Wenn ich wirklich morgen auf seine Familie treffen würde, musste ich noch heute eine Entscheidung darüber fällen.

„Ist... alles in Ordnung?" fragte er vorsichtig. Schon wieder plagte mich das schlechte Gewissen. Ich hatte noch nicht mal auf seinen Vorschlag reagiert. Gedanklich schalt ich mich dafür und versuchte einen unbeschwerten Ton.

„Liebend gern. Immerhin kennst du ja meine Eltern schon, da wäre das nur fair." schaffte ich doch tatsächlich zu witzeln. Edward bemerkte meinen nervösen Unterton nicht und lachte leicht.

„Na ja, mal abgesehen von Carlisle. Den hast du ja schon getroffen."

„Ach, stimmt ja." spielte ich die Unwissende, während mein Gewissen mich noch mehr erdrückte. Der Rest der Fahrt verlief in angespannter Stille, zumindest meinerseits. Noch immer suchte ich nach der bestmöglichen Lösung. Mir blieb eigentlich nur, es ihm zu sagen. Ich hätte wahrscheinlich ständig ein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn ich ihn zu Hause besuchte und auch noch seinen Eltern gegenüber treten müsste. Sie wären sicherlich enttäuscht, dass ich ihm nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Alice hatte von Anfang an Recht. Es war keine gute Idee gewesen, das zu verschweigen.

Edward fuhr gerade in Forks ein. Jetzt waren es nur noch wenige Minuten, bis zu meinem Haus. Ich drückte mich so fest ich konnte an ihn, versuchte, nicht daran zu denken, was am nächsten Tag auf mich zukommen würde, und genoss einfach nur den Moment. Kurz spürte ich eine Hand an meiner und ich lächelte leicht. Er merkte natürlich, dass ich mich stärker an ihn schmiegte und so zeigte er mir, dass er, wenn er gekonnt, das erwidert hätte.

Edward wurde langsamer und ich seufzte innerlich. Wir waren da. Kurz darauf hielt er in der Einfahrt unseres Hauses und stellte die Maschine ab. Ich richtete mich auf, nahm meinen Helm runter und schüttelte meinen Kopf, um meine Haare ein bisschen zu lockern. Edward war in der Zwischenzeit abgestiegen und hielt mir seine Hand hin. Lächelnd nahm ich sie an. Er half mir beim Absteigen, nahm mir mit der anderen Hand meinen Helm ab und widmete sich dann kurz seinem Motorrad. Ich sah zum Haus, dessen Veranda vom Licht des Wohnzimmerfensters leicht erhellt wurde. Charlie war also noch auf und somit hatte ich keine Möglichkeit Edward wenigstens noch kurz rein zu bitten.

„Warum so traurig, Schönheit?" fragte Edward neben mir und ich schmunzelte. Irgendwie gefiel mir der Kosename. „Schon viel besser." sagte er leise und trat vor mich. Ich sah zu ihm auf in seine grünen Augen, die mich jedes Mal aufs Neue verzauberten. Er nahm mein Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und beugte sich zu mir runter. Nur allzu gerne kam ich ihm entgegen und legte meine Lippen auf seine, die er sogleich in einer unvergleichlichen Bewegung gefangen nahm.

Meine Hände wanderten über seine Jacke an seinen Hals in seine Haare. Fest zog ich ihn an mich, dieser Abend sollte nicht schon zu Ende sein. Jeden noch so kurzen Augenblick mit ihm wollte ich auskosten, jede noch so zarte Berührung in mein Gedächtnis einbrennen. Seine Hände wanderten meinen Körper entlang, umschlangen meine Taille und pressten mich fest an ihn. Immer tiefer fielen wir in diesen einen Moment, immer noch ein bisschen mehr. Nur kurze Pausen, um Luft zu holen, trennten unsere Lippen für wenige Sekunden. So gerne hätte ich ihn auch heute Nacht gebeten, hier zu bleiben.

„Bella." murmelte er gegen meine Lippen. „Bella, wir..." Ich ließ ihn nicht ausreden, da ich seine Worte erahnte und sie nicht hören wollte. Wieder glitt meine Zunge tief in seinen Mund und er stöhnte gedämpft, bevor er seinen Griff lockerte und sich langsam von mir löste. Nur widerwillig ließ ich es zu.

"Wenn du nicht vorhast, noch mal ein Stück mit mir vor die Stadt zu fahren, sollten wir jetzt besser aufhören." sagte er etwas atemlos. Ich grinste, biss mir dabei auf die Unterlippe und überlegte, ob ich ehrlich darauf antworten sollte. Edward stöhnte daraufhin leise und schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf. „Hätte ich bloß nichts gesagt." murmelte er vor sich hin und presste seine Lippen erneut auf meine. Er drückte mich wieder fest an sich, eine Hand hatte er dabei auf meinem Hintern und ich spürte sein Verlangen nur zu deutlich.

Oh, ich liebte es, mit ihm zu spielen und er gab mir gerade eine perfekte Gelegenheit dafür. Etwas grob drückte ich mich von ihm weg. Er löste sich von mir, betrachtete mich sichtlich verwirrt. Ich trat weiter zurück, bis er seine Hände von mir nehmen musste. Völlig irritiert starrte er mich an. Ich ging um ihn herum, beachtete ihn nicht weiter und hielt direkt auf die Tür zu. Von Edward kam kein Wort. Nachdem ich die Veranda erklommen hatte, drehte ich mich noch mal um, versuchte, eine gleichgültige Miene aufzusetzen. Edward stand noch immer da, starrte mich an. Beinahe hätte ich lachen müssen, tarnte das Zucken meiner Mundwinkel aber mit einem leichten Räuspern. Ich wartete, aber es schienen Minuten zu vergehen, ohne dass er sich rührte oder etwas sagte. Schlussendlich konnte ich mich nicht länger halten. Ich lachte leise, schüttelte meinen Kopf über seine Dummheit und winkte ihn zu mir.

„Jetzt komm schon her." sagte ich schmunzelnd und augenblicklich wandelte sich sein Schock in Erleichterung. Zügig kam er auf die Veranda, umarmte mich fest.

„Mach das nie wieder!" knurrte er mir bedrohlich ins Ohr. Ich grinste nur.

„Sonst?" fragte ich herausfordernd. Er knurrte erneut, drückte mich noch fester an sich.

„Sonst sperr ich dich ein und lass dich nie mehr gehen!" So etwas hatte ich befürchtet. Ich seufzte innerlich, kramte meine mentale Liste über Edward hervor und notierte seine besitzergreifende Art unter dem Punkt ‚unbedingt ändern'. Ihm gegenüber nahm ich es mit Humor, in der Hoffnung, er würde merken, dass dieses Verhalten völlig überflüssig war.

„Das könnte mir durchaus gefallen." hauchte ich an seinem Ohr und er stöhnte leise.

„Du bringst mich echt noch um." flüsterte er und ich lehnte mich vorsichtig zurück, so dass ich ihn ansehen konnte. Seine Augen waren bereits wieder dunkel. Ich legte meine Hand an seine Wange und er schmiegte sich dagegen.

„Gute Nacht." sagte ich leise. „Du hattest Recht. Ich werde heute nur von dir träumen." Ich lächelte ihn an und das Grün gewann wieder Oberhand.

„Kein Traum wird annähernd so gut wie die Wirklichkeit sein. Träum dennoch von mir, Schönheit." antwortete er darauf und küsste mich ein letztes Mal. Zögerlich trat ich zurück, drehte mich zur Tür und öffnete sie. Ich betrat den Flur, wandte mich um und lächelte ihm noch mal zu, was er erwiderte. Mit meinen Lippen formte ich die Worte ‚Gute Nacht', bevor ich die Tür endgültig schloss.

Ich seufzte tief, lehnte mich an die Wand und legte meinen Kopf zurück, schloss meine Augen. Noch immer spürte ich seine Hände an mir. Nur der Gedanke daran brachte das Feuer zurück. Es hatte sich so unglaublich gut angefühlt. Geistesabwesend hob ich meine Hand, führte sie an mein Gesicht und atmete ein. Ein Stöhnen machte sich in mir breit, das ich aber unterdrückte. Es war unverkennbar sein Duft, nur wesentlich konzentrierter. Ich würde meine Hände heute nicht mehr waschen...

* * *

**_*dickes, fettes Grinsen* Jetzt bin ich mal gespannt, was euch da durch den Kopf ging. Ich weiß genau, welche Absätze ihr mehr als ein Mal gelesen habt. xD_**

**_Keine Beschwerden, bitte. ;) Das Rating hier ist T und ich habe nicht vor, das zu ändern. Aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass uns Edward irgendwann mehr darüber berichten wird... *räusper*  
Um das gleich vorweg zu nehmen: Nein, wir besitzen kein Motorrad! Dieses Mal wars reine Phantasie, auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass mich das schon reizen würde. Ich wüsste da sogar jemanden, der sich damit auskennen dürfte. Gleich mal nachfragen..._**

**_Seit Freitag gibt es ein neues Bild. Checkt den Link auf meiner Profilseite._**

**_Auf bald in: _Schokokekse und andere Süßigkeiten**


	36. Schokokekse und andere Süßigkeiten

******_Disclaimer: *frustriert Kopf schüttel* Michse noch immer keine Recht hab._**

**_Ich schmelze dahin. Super vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews!! Es hat ziemlich lange gedauert mit dem Update, ich weiß, und es gab mehrere Gründe. Der Interessanteste für euch: Dieses Kap hat 8.427 Wörter, ohne ANs!! Ich denke nicht, dass sich das so bald wiederholen wird. Aber da sieht man, was mich unter Anderem aufgehalten hat. :)_**

**_Tausend Dank meiner _HaylesHayles_. Unsere mehr oder minder hochgradig *hust* niveauhaltigen *hust* Gespräche, hat dieses Kapitel um ein paar Zeilen verlängert. xD_**

**_Viel Spaß!_**

* * *

**Schokokekse und andere Süßigkeiten**

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fühlte ich mich wie gerädert. Ich hatte kaum ein Auge zugetan. Meine Träume waren so verworren, dass ich nicht lange schlafen konnte. Eigentlich handelten sie einfach nur von Edward und mir, aber meist kam es zu der Diskussion über die Tage im Krankenhaus. An dieser Stelle wachte ich immer auf, warf mich dann unruhig auf die andere Seite und versuchte weiterzuschlafen, jedoch bekam ich nie mehr als zwei Stunden am Stück zusammen. Kurz blinzelte ich in mein Zimmer, das von der frühen Morgensonne erhellt wurde. Ich drehte mich erneut rum, doch es half alles nichts. Dieser… ich konnte ihn beinahe schon als Alptraum bezeichnen, ließ mich nicht los. Ich seufzte tief, öffnete nur leicht meine Augen. Wenn man nicht direkt das Fenster ansehen musste, war das Licht wesentlich erträglicher.

Ich blickte gelangweilt umher, ohne eigentlich etwas zu sehen, bis sich meine Augen auf meine Hand fokussierten. Unwillkürlich musste ich lächeln. Schon als ich mich schlafen legte, platzierte ich meine Hand so, dass ich seinen Duft in meiner Nase hatte. Langsam zog ich sie zu mir ran, atmete ein, aber mittlerweile war davon fast nichts mehr zu merken. Wieder seufzte ich. Ohne Edward neben mir schlief es sich eh nicht besonders gut. Vorsichtig drehte ich mich auf den Rücken, blinzelte die Decke an, die durch das Weiß das Licht stärker reflektierte.

Ich blieb noch eine ganze Weile einfach so liegen, hing meinen Gedanken nach, bis selbige mich daran erinnerten, dass ich heute seiner Familie gegenüber treten musste. Ich verzog missmutig mein Gesicht und grummelte vor mich hin. Das würde noch was werden. Widerwillig setzte ich mich auf. Ich wusste, dass ich vorerst keinen Schlaf mehr finden würde und strich mir meine Haare aus dem Gesicht. Ich warf einen Blick auf den Wecker, der mir sagte, dass wir gerade mal kurz vor acht Uhr hatten. Stöhnend ließ ich den Kopf hängen. Herrgott noch mal! Es war Sonntag! Warum musste ich auch ausgerechnet heute Nacht so dämliche Träume haben, die mich nicht schlafen ließen? Allerdings...

Da gab es schon das eine oder andere Detail in meinen Träumen, das mir sehr gefiel. Ein Lächeln legte sich auf mein Gesicht und mit einem glücklichen Seufzen machte ich mich auf ins Bad. Etwas wehmütig betrachtete ich ein letztes Mal meine Hand, bevor ich mich auszog und in die Dusche stieg. Das warme Wasser lockerte meine Muskeln und spülte meine Anspannung für den Moment fort. Wie ich fertig war und gerade meine Haare mit dem Handtuch trocken rubbelte, streifte mein Blick mein Spiegelbild.

Erschrocken hielt ich inne. Ich ließ das Handtuch fallen und strich meine Haare eilig zur Seite. Da, an meinem Hals, machte sich ein großer dunkler Knutschfleck breit. Die Stelle, welche Edward gestern Nacht keine Ruhe gelassen hatte. Vorsichtig strich ich mit meinen Fingern darüber. Es schmerzte nicht, aber es war einfach... unübersehbar. Ich stöhnte innerlich. Das konnte ich nicht mal mit Make-up kaschieren. Hoffentlich würde Charlie nicht nachfragen, aber mit einem mürrischen Blick konnte ich schon fest rechnen.

„Danke, Edward..." nuschelte ich sarkastisch vor mich hin, während ich das Handtuch aufhob und mich weiter abtrocknete. Selbst als ich mich föhnte und frisierte, fiel mein Blick ständig auf diese dunkelblaue Stelle. Immer wieder musste ich daran denken, dass Edward mich als seinen ‚Besitz' markiert hatte. Jedenfalls war ich mir fast sicher, dass er es so sah. Ich schüttelte leicht meinen Kopf, um diese Gedanken los zu werden, wickelte das Handtuch um mich und wanderte in mein Zimmer. Dort suchte ich mir etwas zum Anziehen raus und als ich ein paar Socken schnappte, sah ich daneben auf ein Stück elfenbeinfarbenen Stoff. Ein Halstuch, das mir Angela vor Jahren geschenkt hatte. Freudig lächelnd nahm ich es ebenfalls raus. Genau so etwas hatte ich jetzt gebraucht. Mit allem Nötigen ging ich wieder zurück ins Bad, zog mich an und wickelte mir gekonnt das Tuch um den Hals. Das war doch schon viel besser, um nicht zu sagen perfekt. Von dem Knutschfleck war nichts mehr zu sehen.

Gut gelaunt polterte ich in die Küche runter. Renee war bereits wach, nicht weiter verwunderlich, aber zu meiner Überraschung saß auch Charlie am Küchentisch. Er war, aus Mangel an einer Zeitung, in eine Zeitschrift vertieft und hatte wohl nicht mal mein ‚Guten Morgen' gehört, da er mir nicht darauf antwortete.

„Angeln?" fragte ich Renee, die mir daraufhin zunickte.

„Angeln." bestätigte sie noch mal und schon wunderte es mich nicht länger, dass Charlie auf war. Wenn es ums Angeln ging, konnte er auch mitten in der Nacht aufstehen. Ich schüttelte belustigt den Kopf und richtete mir mein obligatorisches Frühstück. Eine Schüssel Cornflakes und ein Glas Orangensaft. Als ich gerade die Milch in meine Schüssel gab, langte Renee nach meinem Halstuch und zupfte spielerisch daran. Leicht überrascht sah ich zu ihr auf und sie grinste mich wissend an. Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass mir das Blut die Wangen rot färbte. Sie lachte leicht und räumte dann weiter die Spülmaschine aus. Mütter! Die wussten aber auch immer alles.

Ich saß noch keine fünf Minuten am Tisch und löffelte zufrieden mein Müsli, als es an der Tür klopfte. _Das_ hörte Charlie natürlich sofort. Schnurstracks war er aufgesprungen und an die Tür gelaufen.

„Harry!" sagte er gutgelaunt und ich hörte, wie sie sich wohl auf die Schultern klopften.

„Guten Morgen, Charlie." klang Harry Clearwaters kräftige Stimme durchs Haus. Ich nahm einen Schluck meines Orangensafts und Renee setzte sich mit einer Tasse Kaffee an den Tisch.

„Komm rein, komm rein! Ich muss noch ein paar Sachen zusammenpacken, dann können wir los." sagte Charlie und schwere Tritte stapften durch den Flur. Charlie kam in die Küche und packte, wie immer, Getränke und Sandwichs in die kleine Kühltasche.

„Guten Morgen, Renee, Bella." grüßte uns Harry, als er zur Küche reinsah. Ich wünschte ihm ebenfalls einen guten Morgen und machte mich dann wieder über meine Cornflakes her.

„Guten Morgen, Harry. Wie geht es Sue? Möchtest du vielleicht noch einen Kaffee, bevor ihr fahrt?" fragte Renee wie sonst auch übertrieben freundlich. Dabei hatte Harry in all den Jahren noch nie einen Kaffee hier getrunken, wenn er Charlie abholte.

„Sue geht es prächtig. Du weißt ja selber, wie fröhlich sie immer ist. Danke für das Angebot, aber nein danke. Wir müssen wirklich gleich los." antwortete Harry. Hatte ich es nicht gesagt? Und das ging jetzt schon gefühlte zwanzig Jahre so. Charlie kam an den Küchentisch und gab Renee einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Bis heute Abend. Hilf deiner Mutter, Bells." sagte er zuletzt an mich gewandt und verließ dann zügig mit Harry das Haus. Wie die Tür ins Schloss fiel, seufzten Renee und ich gleichzeitig. Wir sahen uns kurz überrascht an, bevor wir darüber lachten.

„Was ist es bei dir?" fragte Renee, stellte ihre Tasse ab und sah mich abwartend an. Ich holte tief Luft und nahm noch einen Schluck Orangensaft.

„Edward kommt mich heute wieder abholen." sagte ich beinahe kleinlaut, aber ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass Renee nichts dagegen hatte. „Deshalb bin ich ganz froh, dass Charlie angeln ist." gab ich zu und Renee lachte leicht.

„So etwas in der Art habe ich mir schon gedacht." sagte sie noch immer schmunzelnd. „Wann wird er hier sein?" fragte sie eher beiläufig, als sie mit ihrer leeren Tasse an die Anrichte ging, um sich nachzuschenken. Das... war eine gute Frage. Ich wusste es nicht. Vor lauter Aufregung hatte ich vergessen, ihn darauf anzusprechen und Edward hatte auch nichts gesagt.

„Ich... denke... im Laufe des Vormittags." antwortete ich etwas unbeholfen und Renee drehte sich mit fragendem Gesichtsausdruck zu mir um. „Wir haben keine genaue Zeit ausgemacht." fügte ich an und hoffte, dass es glaubhaft genug klang. Renee lächelte wieder, als sie zurück an den Tisch kam.

„Und wie war dein Abend?" fragte sie dann weiter. Entweder sie wollte höflich sein und ein wenig Smalltalk über meinen Freund führen, um ein eher gespieltes Interesse zu zeigen oder sie war wirklich neugierig und versuchte, es als Smalltalk zu tarnen. Aber was davon zutraf, konnte ich nicht sagen.

„Wir waren im Kino und anschließend hat er mich noch zum Essen eingeladen." antwortete ich wahrheitsgemäß, nachdem ich auch das letzte Bisschen Milch aus meiner Schüssel gelöffelt hatte.

„Was habt ihr euch denn angesehen?" Musste sie ausgerechnet das fragen? Schnell versuchte ich, mir eine passende Ausrede zusammenzureimen.

„Edward wollte mich überraschen, daher weiß ich noch immer nicht, wie der Film eigentlich hieß. Aber er war auch nicht besonders gut. Na ja, Jungs halt." antwortete ich abschließend schulterzuckend. So falsch war das gar nicht. Edwards Filmgeschmack ließ wirklich zu wünschen übrig und den Titel des Films hatte ich schon längst wieder vergessen. Renee hatte gerade ihre Tasse hochgenommen, ließ sie jetzt allerdings sinken, noch bevor sie daraus getrunken hatte. Sie streckte eine Hand nach mir aus und zupfte erneut an dem Halstuch.

„Jungs halt." kommentierte sie nur und widmete sich schmunzelnd ihrem Kaffee. Nicht schon wieder! Das Blut kroch mir in die Wangen und ich versteckte mich hinter meinen Händen. Ich vergaß, dass ich es hier mit Renee zu tun hatte. Der Inbegriff der Allwissenheit, zumindest wenn es um ihre Familie ging. Aber immerhin nahm sie an, dass das im Kino passiert war. Wenn sie gewusst hätte, was Edward wirklich im Kino getan hatte oder weshalb dieser Knutschfleck tatsächlich entstanden war... Ich fürchtete, sie würde aus allen Wolken fallen. So konnte ich ihr wenigstens diesen Schock ersparen. Seufzend nahm ich meine Hände weg.

„Fein. Erwischt." gab ich verlegen zu und Renee lachte leicht.

„Wenn ich dir einen Rat geben darf..." fing sie an und sah mich fragend an. Ich nickte nur und wartete gespannt, auf das, was sie sagen wollte. „Solange du im Haus bist und Charlie ebenfalls anwesend sein sollte, ist es besser, du trägst dieses Tuch. Aber bevor Edward nachher kommt, nimm es ab. Er wird sich sehr darüber freuen, wenn er sieht, dass du dazu stehst." Überrascht und ungläubig starrte ich Renee an.

„Du meinst... Wirklich?" fragte ich nach. Sie hatte gerade einen Schluck Kaffee getrunken und stellte die Tasse wieder vor sich ab, während sie mich belustigt ansah.

„Bella, Schatz. Männer haben noch immer diesen Urinstinkt. Sie wollen alles und jeden in ihrem Besitz auch als solchen markieren. Außerdem wird es ihn besonders freuen, wenn andere Jungs dich anschauen und dabei seine Markierung entdecken. Na ja, Männer halt." Sie zuckte zum Schluss mit den Schultern und betrachtete mich fast schon grinsend. Zuerst starrte ich sie weiter ungläubig an. Waren über Nacht Aliens da und hatten meine Mutter ausgetauscht? Aber dann konnte ich nicht anders und lachte, insbesondere da sie meine letzten Worte geklaut hatte. Renee stimmte mit ein und so wurde der Raum die nächsten Minuten von unserem Lachen erfüllt, bis das Telefon klingelte.

„Danke, Mom." sagte ich schließlich, während ich aufstand und sie nickte mir lächelnd zu. Zügig begab ich mich auf die Suche nach dem Ursprung des Klingelns. „Bella Swan." meldete ich mich wie gewohnt.

„Da hab ich ja schon die Richtige dran." kam es tief von der anderen Leitung.

„Jake!" rief ich freudig und marschierte mitsamt Telefon am Ohr hoch in mein Zimmer. „Wie gehts dir denn?" fragte ich noch unterwegs.

„Bestens, Kleines. Und dir? Gibts was Neues?" hängte er gleich noch mit an und ich warf mich auf mein Bett, während ich kurz die Augen verdrehte. Als ob er die Antwort darauf nicht gewusst hätte.

„Ich war mit Edward aus und er will mich heute seinen Eltern vorstellen." berichtete ich ganz lässig. Jacob gab einen überrascht wirkenden Laut von sich.

„Das ging aber schnell." sagte er schmunzelnd. „Also hat er dir schon einen Antrag gemacht?" Er verbarg das folgende Lachen über seinen schlechten Scherz erst gar nicht.

„Jake!" zischte ich. „Warts nur ab! Das kriegst du hundertfach zurück!" blaffte ich in den Hörer, aber das Lächeln kam bereits wieder auf meine Lippen. Ich wusste ja, dass Jacob das im Leben nicht ernst gemeint hatte und mich absichtlich provozierte.

„Uhhh, jetzt hab ich aber Angst." antwortete er noch immer lachend. Wieder verdrehte ich die Augen und beschloss, ein anderes Thema auf den Tisch zu bringen.

„Wie läuft es zwischen dir und... Ness?" Ich hoffte, dass er mein kurzes Zögern bei ihrem Namen nicht bemerkt hatte, aber für einen kleinen Moment musste ich mir diesen erst wieder ins Gedächtnis rufen.

„Will da jemand von sich ablenken?" sagte er schmunzelnd, aber bevor ich darauf antworten konnte, redete er weiter. „Schon okay, Kleines. Du glaubst gar nicht, wie toll sich alles entwickelt. Ness ist... das Beste, was mir passieren konnte." Jacob klang richtig verträumt. Ich grinste für mich, bevor ich die Beleidigte spielte.

„Jake." sagte ich weinerlich. „Wie kannst du mir das nur antun? Ich dachte immer, ich wäre das Beste in deinem Leben." Mein Grinsen reichte von Ohr zu Ohr und für einen langen Moment war es still in der Leitung. So lange, dass ich lauthals zu lachen anfing.

„Mensch, Kleines! Jetzt hast du mich aber erwischt." Jacob atmete einmal tief durch. „Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen machen. In Punkto beste Freundin bist und bleibst du die Nummer eins." Ich hatte mich soweit wieder gefangen und lächelte nur noch.

„Oh Jakey, das hast du aber schön gesagt."

„Nenn mich nicht _Jakey_." kam es sofort grummelnd durch die Leitung. „Weshalb ich eigentlich angerufen hab, Kleines –"

„Wer lenkt jetzt vom Thema ab?" unterbrach ich ihn und lachte in mich hinein, während Jacob wieder grummelte.

„Ich wollte dich einladen zu Ness' Geburtstagsfeier. Sie hat am kommenden Mittwoch und wir wollten Samstag eine kleine Party... Na ja, eigentlich wird es ja eine große Party. Jedenfalls werden wir da feiern und ich lade dich hiermit in ihrem Namen ein. Du kannst natürlich auch gern deinen Pseudo-Lover mitbringen." Bis eben noch hatte ich mich einfach nur gefreut, aber diese letzte Aussage ließ mir den Mund aufklappen.

„Jake!" schrie ich förmlich schon ins Telefon. „Wenn du noch mal so von ihm redest oder gar ihm gegenüber je so etwas sagen solltest, ich schwör dir, ich bring dich um!" giftete ich ihn an. Jacob besaß auch noch die Frechheit, darüber zu lachen. „Jacob Keith Black! Das ist mein voller Ernst!" fügte ich daraufhin an. Bereits bei seinem vollen Namen wurde er still und wir schwiegen beide eine Weile.

„Wow. Da hab ich wohl gerade die Furie geweckt." Der amüsierte Unterton entging mir nicht im Geringsten.

„Jacob..." sagte ich warnend.

„Schon gut, schon gut." lenkte er bereitwillig ein. „Also, kommt ihr?" Ich seufzte und versuchte mich wieder in einem normalen Ton.

„Ich muss Edward erst fragen, ob er Zeit hat, aber ich für meinen Teil komme auf jeden Fall. Ich kann dich dann heute Abend zurückrufen und dir Bescheid geben."

„Ja, das passt. Dann geb ich dir schon mal die Adresse." Zügig sprang ich vom Bett auf und lief an meinen Schreibtisch.

„Schieß los." sagte ich und Jacob ratterte nicht nur die Straße runter sondern auch noch eine ungefähre Wegbeschreibung, die ich mir so auf die Schnelle weder genau notieren, noch merken konnte. Ich würde es einfach später im Internet nachsehen.

„Ach und, Kleines. Wenn ihr möchtet, könnt ihr in einem der Gästezimmer übernachten. Dann müsst ihr nicht die halbe Nacht durch zurückfahren und könnt beide was trinken."

„Ich werd mit meinen Eltern und Edward darüber sprechen. Schon mal danke für das Angebot." antwortete ich mit einem Lächeln. Jacob war wirklich vorausschauend. Ich hätte da gar nicht dran gedacht.

„Dann will ich dich mal nicht länger aufhalten." sagte Jacob hörbar schmunzelnd. Wie war das noch gleich? Dieses Spiel konnten Zwei spielen.

„Ich musste im Gegensatz zu dir nicht mal ne Pause einlegen." konterte ich lässig. Wieder war es länger als normal still in der Leitung.

„Ich glaub, mit dem Burschen muss ich noch ein ernstes Wörtchen reden, wenn er dir solche Sprüche beibringt." Ich grinste nur, denn auch hier war der amüsierte Unterton nicht zu überhören.

„Ich denke, der _Bursche_ könnte dir auch noch einiges beibringen, besonders in Punkto Frauen verwöhnen."

„Bella!" kam es schockiert von meinem Gesprächspartner. „Okay! Das reicht! Das war schon mehr, als ich wissen wollte. Ich sag Ciao, bis heute Abend und wehe du fängst dann wieder davon an."

„Wer hat angefangen?" gab ich frech zurück. „Machs gut, Großer." hängte ich gleich noch an.

„Machs besser, Kleines." Ich hatte das kommen sehen und verkniff mir die Antwort darauf. Nur das Lachen konnte ich nicht zurückhalten. „Das darf ja nicht wahr sein..." nuschelte Jacob in den Hörer. „Ich leg jetzt auf." Mit diesen Worten war gleich darauf nur noch ein Tuten in der Leitung zu hören und ich schmiss mich bebend vor lachen auf mein Bett. Hier verbrachte ich die nächsten Minuten, bis ich mich wieder beruhigt hatte. Schmunzelnd starrte ich meine Zimmerdecke an und dachte an den bevorstehenden Ausflug nach Seattle. Ich hoffte sehr, dass Edward mitkam und dass mir meine Eltern erlauben würden, dort zu bleiben... mit Edward...

Da wären wir gerade mal eine Woche zusammen und hätten schon unseren ersten Wochenendtrip. Ein Kribbeln durchzog meinen Körper beim Gedanken daran. Das wäre beinahe zu schön, um wahr zu sein. Ich rappelte mich auf, um gleich nach unten zu gehen und bereits Renee um Erlaubnis zu bitten. Ich kam bestimmt nicht darum, auch Charlie zu fragen, aber wenn Renee wieder auf meiner Seite war, würde es vielleicht einfacher sein.

„Mom?" rief ich etwas lauter, da sie nicht in der Küche war.

„Im Bad!" kam es von oben. Seufzend stolperte ich die Treppe wieder nach oben und klopfte an die Badtür. „Nur herein." Langsam öffnete ich die Türe und spickte hinein. Renee stand mit Handschuh und Lappen bewaffnet an der Dusche und putzte, mal wieder. Ich stellte mich mit dem Rücken ans Waschbecken, stütze mich mit den Händen daran ab und beobachtete Renee.

„Jacob hat gerade angerufen. Seine Freundin hat bald Geburtstag und sie feiern kommenden Samstag. Er hat mich eingeladen und meinte, dass ich auch über Nacht bleiben könnte. Sie haben noch Gästezimmer frei." sagte ich gespielt unbeteiligt. Bei den letzten Sätzen richtete sie ihren Blick aufmerksam auf mich, musterte mich kurz, bevor sie weiterputzte.

„Du hast nicht vor, alleine zu gehen, nehme ich an." Ich verdrehte kurz meine Augen, was sie zum Glück nicht sah.

„Wenn es sich einrichten lässt, nein." antwortete ich ehrlich und Renee ließ den Lappen in den nebenstehenden Eimer fallen. Sie trat von der Dusche zurück und stellte sich mir gegenüber. Eindringlich sah sie mir in die Augen.

„Ich erwarte, dass ihr euch benehmt und aufpasst. Hast du verstanden?" sagte sie ernst, aber mir stieg nur das Blut in die Wangen. Warum war das nur immer so peinlich?

„Um... schon klar, Mom." ratterte ich schnell runter und sah verlegen weg.

„Gut, dann habe ich nichts dagegen. Aber du wirst noch Charlie fragen." Ich seufzte tief, während sie sich mit einem Lächeln wieder an die Arbeit machte.

„Hallo?" rief eine allzu bekannte Stimme durch das Haus und sowohl Renee als auch ich starrten erschrocken zur Tür. Meine Verwirrung dauerte scheinbar länger als Renees.

„Geh schon, oder willst du ihn ewig warten lassen." sagte Renee schmunzelnd. Noch immer überrascht starrte ich sie kurz an, bevor ich mich vom Waschbecken abstieß. „Bella! Das Tuch!" rief sie noch, als ich gerade zur Tür rausschlüpfte. Hastig zog ich es mir vom Hals, warf es ins Bad und Renee ein stummes Danke zu. Sie lachte leicht, als ich bereits wieder zur Tür rausstürmte. Eilig ging ich die Treppe nach unten, zu eilig. Ich verpasste eine Stufe, kam ins Straucheln und die restlichen Stufen mir entgegen. Angsterfüllt kniff ich die Augen zusammen, streckte meine Arme schützend vor meinen Körper und fiel... angenehm weich. Im nächsten Moment vernahm ich einen dumpfen Aufschlag.

„Ouch!" kam es von dem Etwas unter mir. Schlagartig öffnete ich die Augen und starrte auf eine Jacke. „Verflucht!" brummelte das Etwas. Ich schnappte entsetzt nach Luft, als ich mir meines Kissens bewusst wurde.

„Oh mein Gott!" Zügig krabbelte ich auf alle viere und somit von Edward runter, der schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht verzogen hatte. Ich kniete neben ihm und musterte ihn erschrocken. „Ist dir was passiert?" Edward stützte sich auf einen Unterarm, langte mit der anderen Hand an seine Schulter und rieb sie sich ein wenig. Sein Blick wanderte dabei zu mir und er sah mich irgendwie... nachdenklich an, bevor er leicht lachte.

„Halb so wild." sagte er nur und setzte sich ganz auf. „War das ein Anschlag?" schmunzelte er. Erleichtert atmete ich aus. Ich hatte wirklich befürchtet, dass er sich was getan hatte. Lächelnd stand ich auf und streckte ihm helfend meine Hand entgegen. Edward betrachtete sie kurz, nahm sie dann und zog sich hoch, so dass ich mein Gewicht leicht nach hinten verlagerte, um ihm genug Halt zu geben. Allerdings hatte er andere Pläne. Ganz plötzlich zog er so ruckhaft an meiner Hand, dass ich vornüber kippte und erneut auf ihm landete. Deutlich hörbar quetschte mir der Aufprall die Luft aus der Lunge. Edward lag grinsend unter mir, eine Hand an meiner Taille, die andere auf meinem Rücken. Verdutzt sah ich ihn an.

„Meinetwegen können wir noch eine Weile liegen bleiben." sagte er leise und streckte mir seinen Kopf entgegen.

„Meinetwegen aber nicht. Ihr liegt mir doch etwas im Weg." erklang Renees amüsierte Stimme hinter mir. Augenblicklich hatte mich die Röte. Ich rappelte mich erneut auf und sah überall hin, nur nicht zu Renee.

„Tschuldige." murmelte ich, während Edward sich auch erhob.

„Guten Morgen, Renee. Tut mir leid, dass ich einfach so rein kam, aber ich habe mehrmals geklopft und nachdem niemand geöffnet hat, hab ich einfach getestet, ob die Türe offen ist." erklärte Edward und lächelte dabei freundlich Renee an.

„Dir auch einen guten Morgen." sagte sie nur und ging an uns vorbei Richtung Waschküche. Wir sahen ihr beide etwas verwirrt nach, dann uns an und lachten schließlich leicht. Edwards Blick fiel etwas nach unten und seine Augen leuchteten auf. Ich grinste in mich rein. Renee hatte mal wieder ganz Recht.

„Komm her, Schönheit." sagte er leise und breitete seine Arme aus. Lächelnd trat ich den Schritt vor und schmiegte mich an ihn. Er lächelte zurück, hielt mich fest bei sich, senkte seinen Kopf und seine Lippen berührten meine.

„Guten Morgen." flüsterte er zwischen die hauchzarten Küsse.

„Guten... mmmm... Morgen." murmelte ich gegen seine Lippen. Weitere Minuten vergingen, bis wir uns voneinander lösten. Mit einer Hand strich er mir übers Gesicht, betrachtete mich einfach nur.

„Sollen wir?" fragte er leise und ich nickte, während das mulmige Gefühl in meinen Magen einkehrte. Er ließ mich los, so dass ich mir Schuhe an- und eine leichte Strickjacke überziehen konnte.

„Bis heute Abend, Mom." sagte ich etwas lauter, als ich fertig war, damit sie es auch hörte.

„Bella, Schatz, warte kurz." kam es zurück und fragend starrte ich durch den Flur. Renee kam mit zügigen Schritten auf uns zu, hakte sich bei mir ein und lächelte dann Edward zu. „Ich bring sie dir gleich wieder." Mit diesen Worten zerrte sie mich schon mit sich, nur ein paar Schritte den Flur entlang und dann in die Küche. Sie ging mit mir bis zur Theke, ans andere Ende und sah noch mal kurz zur Tür. „Ich brauche dich heute Abend, um das Essen zuzubereiten." sagte sie laut genug, dass auch Edward es gehört haben musste und kramte dabei in ihrer Hosentasche. Irritiert starrte ich sie an. Warum brachte sie mich in die Küche, um mir das zu sagen, wenn sie es sowieso durchs ganze Haus schrie? „Also sei so gut und komm nicht ganz so spät heim." Daraufhin nahm sie meine Hand und drückte mir etwas hinein. „Für alle Fälle." flüsterte sie jetzt und ich sah total verwirrt auf das kleine Päckchen in meiner Hand. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis mir klar wurde, was das war. Ich errötete zutiefst.

„Mom... ich..." Meine Stimme zitterte ohne Ende, ich konnte nicht davon wegsehen.

„Einfach nur aufpassen, okay?" flüsterte sie wieder und verschwand aus der Küche. Mein Gott! Wie viel schlimmer konnte es eigentlich noch werden? Nach dem Ereignis gestern früh in der Küche, hatte sie sich wohl die ganze Zeit Gedanken darüber gemacht. Peinlich berührt und fast schon verzweifelt war mein Blick immer noch darauf gerichtet.

„Bella? Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Edward und seine Stimme kam immer näher. Schnell ließ ich das kleine Päckchen in meiner Hosentasche verschwinden und zwang mir ein Lächeln auf, bevor ich ihm entgegen ging.

„Bestens. Entschuldige, dass ich solange gebraucht habe." antwortete ich betont unbeschwert und ging an ihm vorbei nach draußen. In der Einfahrt stand ein silberner Wagen. Na toll. Ausgerechnet heute, ausgerechnet jetzt musste er mich mit seinem Auto abholen. Ich unterdrückte das Seufzen und lief weiter, da mir Edward eine Hand an den Rücken gelegt hatte und mich sanft vorwärts schob.

„Wirklich alles in Ordnung?" fragte Edward nach und ich lächelte ihm nur versichernd zu. Dass meine Eingeweide gerade dabei waren, meine Speiseröhre zu erklimmen, musste er nicht unbedingt erfahren. Er musterte mich noch einen Augenblick, bevor er mir die Beifahrertür aufhielt. Mit einem leisen Danke und einem Küsschen auf seine Wange stieg ich ein. Er schmunzelte über meine Geste und nahm kurz darauf auf dem Fahrersitz platz. Nachdem er losgefahren war, legte ich meine Hand über seine, die auf dem Schalthebel lag. Ich hoffte, dass er so nicht merkte, wie nervös ich war. Er lächelte mich an, konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf die Straße. Ich rang damit, ob ich es ihm gleich jetzt erzählen sollte, oder erst wenn wir ausgestiegen waren, oder... lieber doch nicht... und so fuhren wir schweigend die wenigen Minuten bis zu ihm.

Das Haus oder besser gesagt die Villa lag am Stadtrand von Forks hinter einem verschlungenen Pfad, der tief in den dichten Wald führte. Nur dort wo das Haus stand, ließen die Bäume, Büsche und Sträucher einer großen Wiese... nein, einem Rasen Platz. Eine Perfektion der Natur, wie einem Märchen entsprungen. Bereits durch mein Fenster betrachtete ich sichtlich erstaunt das schöne Anwesen und nachdem ich ausgestiegen war, nahm ich mir die Zeit, um diesen Traum auf mich wirken zu lassen. Ich beobachtete den Wind, der in den Baumkronen spielte und die Blätter zum Rascheln brachte, die dadurch die Sonnenstrahlen in einzigartigen Mustern auf den Rasen warfen; beobachtete die Gräser, die sich sanft im Wind wiegten und ihrerseits Muster über den Boden zogen; beobachtete das geradezu unwirklich wirkende Haus, das in seinem schönsten Weiß erstrahlte und der Morgensonne entgegen strotzte. Es war einfach alles... atemberaubend.

„Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt." flüsterte Edward mir ins Ohr und ich fiel schlagartig wieder in die Realität. Etwas verlegen lächelte ich vor mich hin und spickte kurz zu ihm. „Komm." sagte er leise, legte seinen Arm um meine Taille und führte mich zum Haus. Den Eingang bildete eine schlichte und dennoch elegante weiße Holztür, die etwas zurückgesetzt in das Haus ragte, als wäre sie ein innenliegender Erker. Edward nahm seinen Arm von mir, um die Tür aufzuschließen und ließ mich dann zuerst das Innere betreten. Beinahe ehrfürchtig sah ich mich um, während Edward hinter mir eintrat. Wir befanden uns in einem großen Flur, zu unserer rechten eine Treppe, die in das... oder die oberen Geschosse führte, und direkt vor uns erstreckte sich eine einladend wirkende Wohnlandschaft. Edward legte mir seine Hände auf die Schultern und zog mir langsam die Strickjacke aus. Wenn, dann musste ich es wohl jetzt loswerden...

„Mom." sagte Edward, noch ehe ich zu meiner Beichte ansetzen konnte und so sah ich nur fragend über meine Schulter.

„Bin in der Küche!" kam es aus dem Wohnzimmer, weshalb ich erschrocken meinen Kopf dorthin wandte. Die Stimme war mir vage vertraut, aber ich wusste, dass es nur Esme sein konnte.

„Wo auch sonst." murmelte Edward hinter mir, als er meine Jacke aufhängte. Leicht verwirrt und überrascht drehte ich mich erneut zu ihm um. „Mom." sagte er abermals und schob mich behutsam ein paar Schritte durch den Flur. Augenblicklich vernahm ich leise Tritte.

„Komm ja schon. Was ist denn, E- " Sie verstummte, als sie um die Ecke in den Flur trat und mich erblickte. Einen langen Moment starrte sie mich nur ungläubig an und ich lächelte verlegen und beschämt zurück. „Oh mein Gott." flüsterte sie sichtlich überrascht. Sie wischte ihre Hände an ihrer Schürze ab, kam dabei eilig auf uns zu und nahm mich gleich in die Arme. Edward schien daran nichts ungewöhnlich zu finden, er lächelte nur, daher vermutete ich, dass es wohl einfach ihre Art war. Ich erwiderte es nur zaghaft.

„Guten Morgen, Mrs. Cullen." begrüßte ich sie und da war es auch schon wieder, mein schlechtes Gewissen.

„Für dich Esme, Bella. Es ist so schön, dich endlich zu sehen. Ich wollte dir schon die ganze Zeit danken. Deine Muffins waren herrlich. Ich hatte Carlisle gebeten, dir mein Rezept für Windbeutel mitzugeben, aber er sagte immer, dass er dich nicht wieder gesehen hatte und Edward weigerte sich vehement, das Rezept mit in die Schule zu nehmen." sprudelte es nur so aus ihr heraus, nachdem sie mich wieder losgelassen hatte und warf bei der letzten Aussage einen leicht bösen Blick zu Edward.

„Oh, Mom, bitte." sagte Edward, dem das sichtlich unangenehm war. Esme nahm mich an ihre Seite, legte einen Arm um meine Schulter und führte mich tiefer in das Haus.

„Ich backe gerade Schokoladenkekse. Möchtest du mir nicht helfen? Mir ein Bisschen zur Hand gehen? Dann gebe ich dir später das Rezept dafür auch gleich noch mit."

„Mom!" kam es hinter uns von einem hörbar verzweifelten Edward. Ich verkniff mir das Grinsen so gut es ging, indem ich mir auf die Lippe biss und sah über meine Schulter zurück zu ihm. Mit einem fassungslosen Blick, leicht geöffnetem Mund und hängenden Schultern stand er noch immer an derselben Stelle im Flur. Ich sah ihn entschuldigend an, folgte aber dennoch Esme in die Küche. Eigentlich kam mir das gelegen. Es gab mir ein bisschen Aufschub, auch wenn ich wusste, dass ich nicht darum herum kommen würde.

„Geschieht ihm ganz recht." flüsterte sie neben mir und wie ich meinen Blick auf sie richtete, lächelte sie amüsiert. Allerdings verstand ich nicht wirklich, was sie damit meinte. Etwa, weil er ihrer Bitte nicht nachgekommen war? In der Küche angekommen, die fast so groß war wie das Wohnzimmer, führte sie mich um die großzügige Kochinsel mit Esstheke herum an die hintere Anrichte, auf der bereits mehrere Schüsseln und vereinzelte Zutaten standen. „Ich bearbeite gerade noch diesen Teig. Möchtest du die Schokolade raspeln?" fragte sie freundlich mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.

„Gerne." antwortete ich nur und krempelte die Ärmel meiner Bluse vorsichtshalber hoch. Esme richtete derweil eine Schüssel, eine Raspel und die Schokolade für mich her, Vollmilchschokolade, wie ich der Packungsbeschreibung entnehmen konnte. Kurz tauschten wir ein warmes Lächeln aus, bevor ich mich an das Raspeln machte und Esme summend den Teig weiter knetete. Hinter uns vernahm ich Schritte und schließlich das Knarren eines Stuhls, als sich Edward wohl auf einen der Barhocker an der Kochinsel gesetzt hatte. Ich warf einen kurzen Blick über meine Schulter, um mich dessen zu vergewissern.

Er war es in der Tat und darüber hinaus alles andere als glücklich, wie mir schien. Mit einem leicht mürrischen Blick und den Kopf in die Hand gestützt beobachtete er uns. Nachdem ich zehn Minuten später und mehrere kurze Blicke zu Edward die Schokolade fertig geraspelt hatte, drückte mir Esme gleich eine neue Schüssel und weitere Schokolade in die Hand, dieses Mal zartbitter. Sie war noch immer mit dem Teig beschäftigt und ich ergab mich stumm meinem Schicksal, jedoch hätte ich schwören können, Edward genervt aufstöhnen gehört zu haben. Ein weiterer Blick über meine Schulter ließ mich schmunzeln. Edward hatte seinen Kopf auf die Platte sinken lassen. Das passte ihm wohl gar nicht in seine Pläne.

„Bella?" unterbrach mich Esme bei meinem Starren. „Könntest du schon mal den Backofen einschalten?" fragte sie gut gelaunt und mit einem Nicken, legte ich meine Schokolade zur Seite und wanderte zum Backofen. Edward stand daraufhin auf und verschwand aus der Küche. Fragend sah ich ihm nach. Wo er jetzt wohl hinging? Ob er wieder kam? Was, wenn nicht?

Ich stellte den Ofen auf einhundertachtzig Grad, fragte aber sicherheitshalber nach und Esme bestätigte mir die Temperatur. Wie ich mich umdrehte kam Edward zurück, mit einem Block und einem Stift. Er setzte sich wieder an die Kochinsel und begann... etwas zu notieren? Mit großen Augen sah ich zu ihm, als er ein kleines Stück Papier abriss und mich anschließend erneut beobachtete. Ich widmete meine Aufmerksamkeit der Raspel und setzte gerade an, um weiterzumachen, als Esme das Wort erhob.

„Geh doch schon mal einen Topf holen, damit wir die Schokolade dann schmelzen können. Sie sind in dem Schrank unter dem Herd. Ich mach derweil hier weiter." sagte sie freundlich und nahm mir die Schokolade ab.

„Gut." antwortete ich nur, drehte mich um und ging somit auf Edward zu. An seinem Gesichtsausdruck konnte ich erkennen, dass er etwas geplant hatte. Misstrauisch lag mein Blick auf ihm, bis ich mich bücken musste, um den Topf raus zu nehmen. Wie ich mich aufrichtete und wieder zu Edward sehen wollte, blieb mein Blick an einem kleinen Zettel hängen. Der Selbe, den er eben noch in der Hand gehalten hatte.

_-Bluse, Knopf, auf- _

_Was zum...?! _

Ungläubig starrte ich den Zettel an. Einem ersten Impuls folgend sah ich über meine Schulter kurz zu Esme, die mit dem Rücken zu uns an der Anrichte vor sich hin summend noch immer Schokolade raspelte. Ich wollte sicher gehen, dass sie das nicht zufällig gesehen hatte. Ich wandte mich wieder Edward zu, der grinste und dann auffordernd meiner Bluse zunickte. Belustigt schüttelte ich nur meinen Kopf und begab mich mit dem Topf zurück zu Esme. Manchmal war er wie ein kleines Kind, versuchte gelangweilt eine Beschäftigung zu finden und wenn sie lediglich darin bestand, mich nicht nur mit seinen Blicken auszuziehen. Hinter mir erklang ein gelangweiltes, genervtes oder vielleicht sogar wütendes Schnauben. Ich lächelte vor mich hin, während Esme mir den Topf abnahm und dafür weiße Schokolade, eine weitere Raspel und eine neue Schüssel in die Hand drückte. Sie hingegen bearbeitete jetzt wieder den Teig, teilte ihn in mehrere gleich große Stücke.

Unsere Arbeit wurde ab hier von einer mehr oder minder musikalischen Einlage begleitet, denn Edward tippelte sichtlich verstimmt mit den Fingern auf die Granitplatte. Ein absolut nervtötendes Geräusch. Auch wenn Esme sich nicht weiter daran zu stören schien, ich hätte ihm am Liebsten auf seine Hand geschlagen, damit er sie still hielt. Esme sah prüfend über ihre Teigstücke und die Schüsseln mit der Schokolade.

„Hm. Vielleicht sollten wir noch eine Sorte mehr nehmen. Ich habe fast zuviel Teig für die wenige Schokolade. Kannst du mal im Kühlschrank nach der Nougattafel schauen? Gleich hier drüben." sagte sie, deutete auf einen großen Schrank und machte sich daran, den Teig in vier gleiche Stücke zu teilen. Sehr schön. Das war meine Chance. Schon die ganze Zeit grübelte ich, ob ich ihm nicht doch den Gefallen tun sollte, nur damit ich diesem Geräusch nicht länger ausgesetzt war. Zügig begab ich mich zum Kühlschrank. Während eine Hand hinter der geöffneten Tür nach der schnell ausfindig gemachten Schokolade griff, öffnete ich mit der anderen einen weiteren Knopf an meiner Bluse. Ich hatte bereits beim Anziehen die zwei Obersten offen gelassen. Mit dem dritten Knopf war jetzt der Ansatz meines Dekolletes zu erkennen.

Nachdem ich den Kühlschrank wieder geschlossen hatte, drehte ich mich absichtlich langsam um und legte meinen Blick so bald als möglich auf Edward. Ich hatte bisher nur etwa eine halbe Drehung hinter mir, da war auch schon augenblicklich das Tippeln erstorben. Edward hatte sein Kinn auf eine Hand gestützt, während die andere in ihrer Bewegung gestoppt hatte. Seine Augen ruhten auf mir, viel mehr auf meiner Bluse. Langsam kam dieses schiefe Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, während ich gemächlich zurück zu Esme ging. Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass ich schmunzeln musste. Ich stellte die Schokolade ab und wollte weiterraspeln, aber Esme hatte bereits andere Pläne mit mir.

„Schmelz doch schon mal die Schokolade. Ich mach das hier fertig." sagte sie nur und reichte mir den Topf mit den Vollmilchraspeln sowie einen Holzlöffel. Fabelhaft. Jetzt musste ich auch noch die ganze Zeit Edward gegenüber stehen. Hoffentlich würde er sich benehmen. Mit einem letzten fast flehenden Blick auf Esme, den sie leider nicht sah, wandte ich mich um und ging auf einen breit grinsenden Edward zu. Okay, das gute Benehmen konnte ich gleich wieder vergessen, daher beschränkte ich mein Blickfeld so gut es ging auf den Herd vor mir, in der Hoffnung er würde mich in Ruhe lassen, während ich darauf wartete, dass die niedrige Hitze die Schokolade flüssig machte. Genau in dieses Blickfeld schob sich eine Hand mit einem weiteren Zettel.

_-nächster Knopf- _

Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass mir der Mund aufklappte. Das war ja jetzt hoffentlich nicht sein Ernst! Erstens stand Esme genau hinter mir und könnte jederzeit zu uns rüberkommen und zweitens, und viel wichtiger, würde man damit einen Teil meines BHs sehen. Noch immer ungläubig sah ich auf und schüttelte demonstrativ meinen Kopf. Edward hob eine Augenbraue, diesmal nicht fragend, sondern eher herausfordernd. Im selben Moment war das Tippeln zurückgekehrt. Ich hätte ihm den Kragen umdrehen können! Genervt wechselte mein Blick zwischen ihm und der langsam dahinfließenden Schokolade im Topf.

Gerade wollte ich meinen Kochlöffel zum Umrühren ansetzen, als mir eine viel bessere Verwendung dafür in den Sinn kam. Wie zu Urgroßmutters Zeiten klopfte ich damit auf seine Hand, nicht zu fest, aber auch nicht zu sanft. Edward zuckte erschrocken und schmerzhaft zurück, während ich ihn schadenfroh anlächelte. Er rieb sich kurz über seine schmerzende Hand, bevor er sich darauf stütze und mich weiter beobachtete. Als ich mich der Schokolade widmete schob sich erneut seine Hand in mein Blickfeld, allerdings langte sie nach meiner Bluse... nach dem Knopf...

„Edward!" rief ich laut, machte einen Satz nach hinten und klatschte dabei seine Hand weg. Schnell sah er unbeteiligt zur Seite.

„Was ist denn los?" fragte Esme hinter uns. Mit einem bösen Blick zu Edward antwortete ich ihr.

„Er wollte von der Schokolade naschen." Musste er jetzt auch noch in Gegenwart seiner Mutter solche Spielchen machen?

„Lass ihn nur, Bella. Das Bisschen wird schon nichts ausmachen." entgegnete sie galant und ungläubig warf ich einen Blick über meine Schulter. Ganz toll! Jetzt hatte sie sich auch noch gegen mich verschworen. War ihr denn nicht klar, dass sie ihm damit einen Freibrief erteilt hatte, mich weiter hinter ihrem Rücken zu begrabschen? Nein, war es ihr nicht, woher auch?

Wie ich mich wieder umdrehte, bohrten sich Edwards vor Schalk blitzende Augen in meine. Als Drohgebärde hob ich mit finsterem Blick warnend meinen Kochlöffel, was ihn nur schmunzeln ließ. Er beobachtete mich weiter, wobei sein Blick häufig tiefer ging und er immer wieder den Kopf ein wenig drehte, als wollte er einen besseren Blick erhaschen. Erneut fuchtelte ich mit dem Löffel vor seinem Gesicht herum, bevor ich den Topf schnappte und zu Esme zurückging.

„Stell ihn da hin und dann kannst du das mit den anderen drei auch noch machen." sagte sie fröhlich und begann die Schokolade durch eine Reibe auf ein Backpapier tröpfeln zu lassen, damit sich kleine Schokolinsen bildeten. Ich zwang mir ein Lächeln auf die Lippen, kramte einen weiteren Topf hervor und stellte mich abermals an den Herd.

Ein leises Seufzen entwich meinen Lippen, als ich die Herdplatte wieder einschaltete. Edward nahm daraufhin seinen Kopf von der Hand und notierte etwas auf dem Block, sichtlich darum bemüht, das Geschriebene vorerst vor mir zu verbergen. Misstrauisch beobachtete ich, wie seine Finger sich dabei bewegten und es dieses Mal mehr als nur ein paar Worte zu sein schienen. Nach getaner Arbeit legte er den Stift beiseite und riss zügig einen längeren Streifen ab. Er hielt ihn an den Enden fest, las scheinbar darüber und schmunzelte für sich. Sein Blick wechselte zwischen dem Zettel und mir, bevor er anfing, damit zu spielen. Er legte ihn verdeckt auf die Ablage, zog ihn darüber, als wäre es eine kleine Eisenbahn, nahm ihn hoch und wedelte damit vor seinem Gesicht rum, ohne dass ich sehen konnte, was darauf stand. Er drehte sich auf dem Stuhl um, stützte sich mit seinen Armen nach hinten auf die Ablage, legte den Kopf in den Nacken, balancierte den Streifen verkehrt herum auf seiner Nase und trieb mich schier in den Wahnsinn. Herrgott!! Wenn er was wollte, dann sollte er es sagen und mir nicht so auf die Nerven gehen!

Ich war bereits dabei, die Nougatschokolade zu schmelzen und musste die ganze Zeit über sein dämliches Spiel mit dem Papier ertragen, - war ich froh, dass das der letzte Topf war - als Edward mir endlich, _endlich_ den Zettel so unter die Nase hielt, dass ich ihn lesen konnte. Zunächst war ich erleichtert, dass das jetzt ein Ende haben würde, aber bei dem Text rückte der Gedanke in den Hintergrund.

_-Wenn du bei dieser Nachricht lächeln musst, heißt das, du willst mit mir schlafen-_

Ich starrte den Zettel an. Ich starrte einen grinsenden Edward an. Ich starrte den Zettel an. Wo bitte hatte er denn das ausgegraben? Solche Sprüche gaben höchstens unreife Vierzehnjährige von sich. Obwohl Edward bei näherer Betrachtung kaum weit davon entfernt war, zumindest was die Reife anging. Beinahe hätte ich auch darüber belustigt meinen Kopf geschüttelt, als mir die Folgen in den Kopf kamen. Oh nein! Das würde er nicht so einfach kriegen. So gekonnt als möglich setzte ich eine eingeschnappte Miene auf und sah genau in Edwards amüsiertes Gesicht. Nur langsam wandelten sich seine Gesichtszüge in einen ernsten Ausdruck, während ich meinen gespielten Missmut beibehielt und ab und an im Topf rührte. Das klappte ja alles wunderbar. Nachdem die Schokolade vollständig flüssig war, begab ich mich noch immer angeblich schlecht gelaunt zu Esme, und stellte ihr den Topf hin.

„Würdest du die ersten Kekse aus dem Ofen nehmen? Sie sollten zwischenzeitlich fertig sein." sagte Esme konzentriert bei der Arbeit. Ich schnappte mir die Backhandschuhe, zog sie über und nahm die Kekse raus. Ganz vorsichtig ließ ich sie auf das bereitgestellte Gitter rutschen, damit sie vollständig abkühlen konnten. Während ich das Blech Esme zur Verfügung stellte und die Backhandschuhe auszog, kam mir ein guter Gedanke.

Ich nahm vorsichtig einen der fertigen Vollmilchkekse und transportierte ihn, immer wieder von einer Hand in die Andere legend, Richtung Herd. Edward betrachtete mich sehr nachdenklich. Dass ich ihm nicht die erhoffte Reaktion auf seine Nachricht gegeben hatte, machte ihm scheinbar zu schaffen. Weiterhin ein Lächeln unterdrückend hielt ich ihm den Keks an die Lippen.

„Iss." sagte ich nur. Edward ließ sich Zeit, bevor er den noch immer gut warmen Keks in den Mund nahm. Mit Absicht beließ ich einen Finger daran, damit es so aussah, als wollte ich Edward den Keks in den Mund schieben, um sicherzustellen, dass er ihn auch wirklich aß. Wie erwartet saugte er kurz an meinem Finger und ich biss mir auf die Lippe um das Lächeln zurückzuhalten. Im Gegensatz zu Edward, der daraufhin wieder freudig grinste. Ich wartete, bis er fertig war und sah ihn dann fragend an.

„Wundervoll. Aber etwas Anderes habe ich von den beiden talentierten Damen nicht erwartet." sagte er gerade laut genug, dass Esme es auch hören konnte, die daraufhin leicht lachte.

„Alter Charmeur." sagte sie vor sich hin und arbeitete weiter. Auch ich ließ jetzt das Lächeln zu, das schon die ganze Zeit über mein Gesicht in Beschlag nehmen wollte.

„Gute Antwort." sagte ich leise, tippte den Streifen Papier an und schob ihn ein kleines Stück zu Edward, dessen Augen daraufhin aufleuchteten und sein Grinsen noch breiter wurde.

„Gute Antwort." gab er genauso zurück und lehnte sich über die Kochinsel zu mir. Ich legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen und drückte behutsam dagegen. Verwirrt musterte er mich, wartete auf eine Erklärung.

„Wie weit bist du, Esme?" fragte ich, drehte mich anschließend zu ihr um und vernahm ein unüberhörbar genervtes Seufzen von Edward.

--

Eine halbe Stunde später schob ich das letzte Blech in den Ofen, während Esme bereits die Spülmaschine mit den gebrauchten Utensilien befüllte. Edward hatte mehr oder minder geduldig auf seinem Stuhl verharrt und jedes Mal einen der neu gebackenen Kekse probieren müssen. Zu zweit hatten wir schnell alles aufgeräumt, die Anrichte abgewischt und die ungebrauchten Utensilien aufgeräumt.

„Wollen wir vielleicht zusammen einen Kaffee oder Tee trinken, bis die letzten Kekse fertig sind?" fragte Esme hoffnungsvoll.

„Liebend gern." sagte ich gleich, noch ehe Edward dagegen sprechen konnte. Ich warf ihm einen Blick zu und sah, dass er die Augen geschlossen hatte und sich mit Zeigefinger und Daumen den Nasenrücken hielt. Er hatte definitiv andere Pläne gehabt.

Allerdings musste ich jetzt erst meine Pläne umsetzen, die bereits wieder das Magengeschwür hervor riefen.

„Dann setzt euch doch schon mal. Möchtest du Kaffee oder Tee, Bella?" fragte Esme freundlich und ich atmete erleichtert auf.

„Ich helfe dir." antwortete ich schnell und ehe sie es ablehnen konnte, wanderte ich zur Theke und wartete darauf, dass sie mir zeigte, was ich tun konnte. Ich wollte Esme einweihen, dass ich es ihm gleich beichten würde. So hatte ich vielleicht noch etwas Unterstützung. Esme wechselte einen kurzen Blick zwischen mir und Edward, bevor sie fast unmerklich seufzte und ihm einen leichten Schubs gab.

„Na, geh schon. Wir beeilen uns auch." Edward warf mir noch einen fragenden, verzweifelten und flehenden Blick zu, bevor er ergeben die Küche verließ. Wie ich nur daran dachte, was ich ihm gleich sagen musste, packte mich das kalte Grauen. Ich hatte solche Angst, dass er mich verlassen würde. Sobald er von der Bildfläche verschwunden war, ließ ich seufzend den Kopf hängen und stützte mich an der Anrichte ab. Esme legte mir beruhigend eine Hand auf den Rücken.

„Was ist denn, Liebes?" sagte sie feinfühlig und vorsichtig sah ich zu ihr auf. Ihr Blick zeigte nichts als Sorge.

„Ich will es ihm sagen." flüsterte ich und augenblicklich trat ein wissender Blick in ihre Augen. Sie vergeudete keine Sekunde und nahm mich in ihre Arme, um mich tröstend zu halten.

* * *

**_Yeah, geschafft! Was für n langer Übergang.  
Mensch, Esme! Was musstest du auch Edwards Pläne durchkreuzen?! Dabei waren die so gut... _**

**_Mal schauen, was das nächste Kap bringt, mit dem Titel: _Nichts als die Wahrheit**


	37. Nichts als die Wahrheit

**_Disclaimer: Wenn es etwas gibt, das ich nicht haben kann, dann ist es Edward Cullen (und die anderen Twilight-Charas)! *schluchz*_**

**_Suuuuuuupiiiiiii! So tolle Rückmeldungen!! Tausend Dank an meine Reviewer: _hexhex, Kastra 1, Imschi, Makotsch, HaylesHayles _(*knuddl*),_ riva, ALeannan, couchkartoffel _und_ Bea_!! Ich liege im Staub zu euren Füßen!_**

**_Danke auch meiner treulosen Tomate _HaylesHayles_! :P Das Betaen klappt wie immer perfekt!_**

**_Ich sag gar nicht viel dazu, außer: nicht vorlesen!! Immer schön der Reihe nach. :) Viel Spaß!_**

* * *

**Nichts als die Wahrheit**

„Das wird schon, Liebes. Ich bin ja auch noch da. Ich kann alles bezeugen, wenn er dir nicht glauben sollte oder..." Sie sprach nicht zu Ende, aber ich ahnte, was sie meinte. Wenn er mich anschreien würde, wenn er mich einfach stehen lassen würde, wenn... Mehr wollte ich mir gar nicht ausmalen. Ich atmete tief ein und löste mich langsam von Esme.

„Tee. Pfefferminz, bitte." brachte meine wacklige Stimme hervor und Esme nickte mir zu. Statt mich helfen zu lassen, richtete sie alles alleine her, aber dadurch konnte ich meine Gedanken neu ordnen und mir die Sätze zurechtlegen, besonders den Einstieg. Wie fing man ein solches Gespräch an? Esme stellte sich mit dem Tablett, auf dem ein Kaffee und zwei Tees standen, neben mich und lächelte mir noch einmal aufmunternd zu, bevor sie langsam voran aus der Küche lief. Ohne darauf zu achten, wo ich eigentlich entlang ging, folgte ich ihr und fand mich kurz darauf an einem großen Esstisch wieder. Edward saß bereits und lächelte uns freundlich entgegen, bis er wohl meinen Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Bella, ist –"

„Alles bestens." unterbrach ich ihn sofort, wenn man von dem riesigen Knäuel in meinem Magen absah. Ich zwang mir ein Lächeln auf und setzte mich direkt ihm gegenüber, was ihn nur noch mehr zu verwirren schien. Esme platzierte den Kaffee vor Edward und eine Teetasse vor mir, bevor sie sich selbst neben mich setzte. Jetzt merkte er sichtlich, dass etwas im Busch war. Zutiefst irritiert wechselte sein Blick zwischen Esme und mir. „Da gibt es etwas, das du wissen solltest." sagte ich und sah kurz zur Seite. „Weißt du noch, was ich dir... in diesem chinesischen Restaurant... gesagt habe?" fing ich an und sofort wurde sein Blick traurig.

„Gott, Bella, nicht doch. Es tut mir leid. Ich –"

„Nein! Warte! Bitte, ich muss das zuerst machen." unterbrach ich ihn und biss mir kurz auf die Lippe. „Kann es... Kann es sein, dass du... du dich nicht... erinnern kannst?" versuchte ich mich heranzutasten. Edward legte wieder verwirrt seine Stirn in Falten.

„Natürlich weiß ich noch, was du gesagt hast, aber –"

„Kannst du dich nicht erinnern?" unterbrach ich ihn erneut und legte mehr Nachdruck in meine Worte, damit er hoffentlich verstand, worauf ich hinauswollte. Seine Verwirrung stieg offensichtlich weiter an, während er mich eindringlich betrachtete und sich bemühte, den Sinn hinter meinen Worten zu verstehen.

„Was meinst du?" fragte er nach einer endlosen Stille. „Ich kann mich an alles erinnern, was da passiert ist. Was sollte ich denn vergessen haben?" So wurde das wohl nichts. Mir blieb keine andere Wahl, als mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen.

„Ich muss es wohl anders..." setzte ich an und atmete tief durch. Edward fixierte mich, wartete darauf, dass ich weitersprach. „Gibt es... gibt es eine Lücke... in deinem Erinnerungsvermögen?" fragte ich ihn und schluckte den aufkeimenden Kloß in meinem Hals runter. Edward war noch einen Moment verwirrt, bevor diese Gesichtszüge einem Entsetzten wichen. Er hatte es verstanden. Stumm sahen wir uns an. Eigentlich wartete ich auf einen Wutausbruch oder zumindest irgendeine Reaktion, aber diese Stille war unerträglich. Warum sagte er nichts? Wieder biss ich mir mehr als nervös auf meine Unterlippe und sah kurz hilfesuchend zu Esme, die allerdings Edward beobachtete.

„Carlisle..." Es war mehr ein Flüstern aus seinem Mund und augenblicklich sah ich Edward an. „... hat es... dir gesagt...?" Jetzt war es an mir, verwirrt zu sein. Bis ich mich an den imaginären Unfall erinnerte. Edward nahm wohl an, dass mir Carlisle bei dieser Gelegenheit von ihm erzählt hatte. Das war wohl doch schwieriger, als ich zunächst angenommen hatte. Es war soweit. Die Stunde der Wahrheit. Ein weiteres Mal atmete ich tief ein, während ich mich auf das Kommende gefasst machte, so gut es ging. Aber ich spürte bereits die lauernden Tränen.

„Nein." sagte ich leise. „Ich war dabei." Sein Entsetzen verstärkte sich um einiges, während er zeitgleich tief einatmete und wie es schien, die Luft dann kurz anhielt.

„Nein..." hauchte er dahin und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. „Nein... Das ist... nicht möglich... nicht... Ich... Nein... Das glaube... ich nicht..." murmelte er weiter vor sich hin, sah dabei verwirrt über den Tisch, auch wenn sein Blick nichts fokussierte. Das war bisher aber nur die halbe Wahrheit. Noch wusste er nicht, dass ich auch mit im Krankenhaus war.

„Ich muss wohl kurz nach dir im Lodge angekommen sein." sagte ich leise und augenblicklich ruhte sein Blick noch immer total erschüttert auf mir. Wie sollte ich das jetzt nur fertig bringen? „Und ich... ich bin... mit... mit..." Meine Stimme brach weg und die Tränen ließen sich nicht länger aufhalten. Ich konnte das nicht, hatte Angst, zuviel Angst vor den unausweichlichen Konsequenzen. Ich spürte, dass Esme mir einen Arm um die Schulter legte, mein Blick klebte noch immer an Edward.

„Du wusstest es?" fragte er leise an Esme gewandt. Sie gab keine Antwort, aber aufgrund seines sich langsam verändernden Ausdrucks, musste er es wohl als ja verstanden haben. Nur gefiel mir dieser neue Ausdruck gar nicht. Noch mehr Entsetzen, Enttäuschung, Wut...

„Ich war im Krankenhaus..." flüsterten ungewollt meine Lippen. Sofort lag sein Blick wieder auf mir. Auch wenn ich es bis dahin nicht für möglich gehalten hätte, gab dieser noch größeres Entsetzen frei.

„Du... das ist... kann nicht... nein... " flüsterte er ebenso leise. „Sag mir... dass das nicht stimmt... Du kannst nicht... Lüge...! das... nein...!" Seine Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort lauter, wütender. „Das ist... unmöglich...! Lüge...! Soll das.." Zornig sah er uns an und meine Tränen rannen noch stärker meine Wangen entlang. Genau davor hatte ich mich gefürchtet. „Soll das... ein schlechter Scherz sein?! Wollt ihr mich auf den Arm nehmen?!!" schrie er mittlerweile, drückte beim plötzlichen Aufstehen seinen Stuhl nach hinten weg, so dass dieser umfiel, und presste seine vor Wut zitternden Hände fest auf den Tisch. Angsterfüllt drückte ich mich an Esme. „Wenn ihr glaubt, dass ich euch das auch nur einen Moment abkaufe, dann -!!"

„Du hast ihr keine Wahl gelassen, Junge!" Völlig überrascht und erschrocken, darüber hinaus mit der momentanen Situation sowieso überfordert, wandte ich mich der vertrauten, ruhigen und doch autoritären Stimme zu. Im Wohnzimmer stand Carlisle, der einen Anzug trug und gerade eine Tasche auf einem kleinen Beistelltisch platzierte. Sein Blick war äußerst ernst auf Edward gerichtet. Mein Gehirn arbeitete noch so weit, dass es mir sagte, dass Carlisle erst aus dem Krankenhaus gekommen sein musste und wir durch unser Gespräch nicht mitbekommen hatten, wie er eintrat. Er kam an den Tisch, legte Esme eine Hand auf die Schulter und begrüßte sie mit einem kurzen Lächeln, das sie erwiderte. Daraufhin wandte er sich wieder Edward zu. „Ich habe gelogen." sagte er schlicht zu ihm. Für mich machte dieser Satz nicht wirklich Sinn, aber bei Edward schienen die Gehirnzellen schnell zu schalten.

„Du...?! Du hast… mich angelogen?!" Ungläubig warf er Carlisle diese Worte an den Kopf. „Aber die Schwestern... die Ärzte... Sie hätten mir etwas gesagt! Das hätte ich mitbe-"

„Sie haben auf meine Anweisung hin geschwiegen." erwiderte Carlisle ernst und Edward wandte sich wütend seinem Vater zu.

„Du lügst mich an?!! Und das, wo gerade du mir immer von der Wahrheit predigst?!! Hast du sie auch dazu überredet für dich zu lügen?!! Das ist das Letzte!!" schrie Edward ihn an.

„Du hast ihr keine Wahl gelassen!" erhob Carlisle bedrohlich seine Stimme.

„Ich war bewusstlos!! Ich konnte sie wohl kaum zu irgendetwas zwingen!! Wieso sollte -!!"

„Nicht ich war es, sondern Bella!" sagte Carlisle leicht aufgebracht und völlig gefangen in diesem Wortwechsel sah ich zwischen den beiden hin und her. Carlisle hatte sich scheinbar als die vertraute Person ausgegeben, um meine Bitte zu erfüllen. Ungläubig und entsetzt wanderte Edwards Blick zu mir.

„Aber das... das ist nicht... Du bist... du hast mich... gehasst... Warum bist du...? Warum hast du... mir... geholfen...? Das kann nicht... Das macht keinen Sinn..." sagte er jetzt wesentlich ruhiger an mich gewandt und schüttelte wieder leicht den Kopf. Also glaubte er Carlisle. Ich wischte mir fahrig mit zittrigen Fingern die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich konnte... dich doch nicht... einfach da stehen... lassen." brachte ich unter Schniefen hervor. „Und du hast... du hast nur... auf mich... reagiert..." flüsterte ich zum Schluss hin lediglich. In diesem Moment fügten sich weitere Puzzleteile zusammen. Er musste bereits zu diesem Zeitpunkt etwas für mich empfunden haben, sonst hätte ich nie diese Wirkung auf ihn haben können. Das war der Zusammenhang, den ich so verzweifelt gesucht hatte. Deshalb stand ich ihm nahe.

„Du hast..." setzten wir beide gleichzeitig an und verstummten daraufhin.

„Vierundzwanzig Stunden..." murmelte Edward vor sich hin und ich nickte bestätigend. Er schien erst jetzt die Bedeutung dieses Satzes ganz zu verstehen. „Ich dachte, es sei ein Traum..." murmelte er weiter, völlig in seine Gedanken und Überlegungen versunken. Ob er mir verzeihen würde? Ich hoffte es so sehr. Ich musste versuchen, ihm mein Verhalten verständlich zu machen.

„Edward." sagte ich und hatte sogleich wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit. „Es tut mir leid. Ich dachte, es sei besser, wenn du nichts davon weißt. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass wir... dass du und ich... dass es je... mehr wird." Hilflos öffnete und schloss ich danach ein paar Mal meinen Mund, während meine Tränen mir erneut die Sicht verschleierten, aber mehr wusste ich einfach nicht zu sagen. Unsicher senkte ich meinen Blick auf meinen Schoß und ergab mich meinem Schicksal. Was immer es auch für mich bereithalten mochte.

„Du bist mitgekommen." vernahm ich leise seine Stimme und nickte ohne aufzusehen. „Du bist bei mir geblieben." stellte er weiter fest und ich nickte erneut. „Wie lange?"

„Eine Nacht..." hauchte ich in meinen Schoß.

„Vierundzwanzig Stunden..." murmelte er erneut. Nach einer langen unangenehmen Stille, in der ich es nicht wagte, mich zu rühren, sondern noch immer auf den Schlag des Schicksals wartete, hörte ich schnelle Schritte. Mit fragendem Ausdruck schoss mein Kopf hoch. Edward lief zügig aus dem Esszimmer und verschwand somit. Überrascht starrte ich eine Ewigkeit an die Stelle, an der er eben noch zu sehen gewesen war. Nur am Rande bekam ich mit, wie Carlisle den am Boden liegenden Stuhl aufstellte und vernahm ihre Stimmen, als sie wohl ein Gespräch führten.

„Wohin...?" sagte ich schließlich leise und sah die beiden an, die ebenfalls nicht zu wissen schienen, was hier vor sich ging. Mein Herz sank einige Etagen tiefer. Edward war einfach gegangen, er würde mich verlassen. Schon strömten die nächsten Tränen über mein Gesicht und Esme wiegte mich sanft ein wenig.

„Nicht doch, Liebes. Wir.. wir reden noch mal mit ihm. Vielleicht... können wir ihn davon überzeugen –" versuchte Esme mich zu beruhigen, als in diesem Moment Edward wieder zurückkam. Und zu meinem Erstaunen schien er kein Bisschen wütend oder enttäuscht zu sein. Er wirkte nachdenklich und hielt eine längliche kleine Schachtel in den Händen, als er sich wieder an seinen Platz setzte. Behutsam, beinahe ehrfürchtig legte er den, wie ich jetzt erkannte, hölzernen Behälter auf dem Tisch ab. Von der Form und Größe her sah es aus, als ob in der Regel Uhren oder Halsketten darin aufbewahrt wurden.

„Ich habe das hier bisher niemandem gezeigt oder davon erzählt, selbst dir nicht." sagte Edward mit einem Seitenblick auf Carlisle und strich andächtig über die Oberseite des schmalen Kästchens. „Ich fand sie, gleich nachdem ich aufgewacht bin. Ich konnte mir nicht genau erklären, woher sie kamen, bis jetzt jedenfalls nicht." An dieser Stelle lächelte er doch tatsächlich leicht. „Auch wenn es... seltsam klingt, ich konnte sie einfach nicht wegwerfen." Vorsichtig sah er zu mir auf und blickte mir lange in die Augen. Ich wusste nicht, was er wollte. Wartete er auf eine Reaktion, ein Wort, irgendetwas? Schließlich schien er zu finden, was auch immer er in meinem Blick gesucht hatte, und drehte das Kästchen so, dass er es mir zugewandt öffnen konnte. Eingebettet in den schwarzen Samtstoff waren einige Strähnen braunen Haars. Das war das Letzte, was ich erwartet hätte.

„Es sind deine." beantwortete Edward leise die unausgesprochene Frage und wie ich meinen Blick auf ihn richtete, lächelte er wieder vorsichtig. „Am Anfang haftete noch dein Duft an ihnen." erklärte er weiter und noch überraschter, als sowieso schon, fiel mein Blick erneut auf die... meine Haarsträhnen.

„Du hast... sie aufgehoben?" fragte ich nach, obwohl ich den Beweis hier direkt vor meiner Nase hatte.

„Wenn ich dich schon nicht... halten konnte, so hatte ich doch wenigstens etwas von dir." antwortete er leise und erneut sah ich ihn an. Traurig lag sein Blick auf mir. Wie viel Pech konnte ein einzelner Mensch eigentlich haben? So viele kleine Dinge, die uns eher zusammengeführt hätten, wenn wir ihnen nur die Chance gelassen hätten. Und wir? Wir quälten uns... so lange...

„Wir sind... so dumm." sagte ich leise und Edward lachte leicht.

„Ja. Ja, das sind wir wohl. Wir haben es uns unnötig schwer gemacht." seufzte er. Eine Zeit lang stand das Schweigen zwischen uns, jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Ich konnte noch immer nicht glauben, dass das Ganze relativ glimpflich verlaufen war. Warum war die Reaktion, die ich am Meisten gewünscht hatte, plötzlich so... unrealistisch? Jeden Augenblick fürchtete ich, in meinem Bett aufzuwachen und festzustellen, das alles nur ein Traum war. Ein unglaublich schöner Traum, der dafür eine umso größere Leere bereit hielt, wenn ich mich der Realität stellen musste. Abwesend musterte ich mein Gegenüber, der zu perfekt war, um wahr zu sein und der genauso verloren vor sich hin starrte wie ich, bis ein entschlossener Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht kam.

Edward sah zu mir auf, betrachtete mich eine Weile und stand schließlich auf. Er ging um den Tisch, blieb neben mir stehen und hielt mir lächelnd eine Hand hin, weshalb Esme von mir abließ. Ich war noch immer etwas mitgenommen von der Situation und brauchte daher etwas länger, bis ich angemessen reagierte. Eilig wischte ich mir mit den Händen die restlichen halbgetrockneten Tränen aus dem Gesicht, bevor ich Edward entgegenlächelte, wahrscheinlich nur schwach, aber besser als gar nicht, und seine Hand nahm. Er half mir auf und zog mich in eine feste Umarmung, sah mir dabei tief in die Augen, während eine Hand sanft an meiner Wange lag.

„Bella." sagte er leise, strich mit seinem Daumen einmal über meine Lippen. „Du bist alles, was ich will. Noch nie hat mich ein Mädchen so... verzaubert. Wegen dir mache ich Dinge, die ich gar nicht von mir gewohnt bin. Du hast es selber gesehen. Ich sammle Haare." Beide schmunzelten wir bei diesem Kommentar. „Du bist... einzigartig... und wunderschön." Er lächelte wieder, als er die Röte sah, die bei seinem Kompliment mein Gesicht überzog. Ich wollte darauf etwas erwidern, aber er legte mir schnell einen Finger auf meine Lippen und hielt mich somit davon ab.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne dich machen sollte." flüsterte er und zog seine Hand zurück. „Ich..." Langsam lehnte er sich näher zu mir, sein Blick war so sanft und liebevoll. „Ich..." Nur noch wenige Zentimeter trennten uns voneinander. Seine Augen waren gefüllt mit einer Emotion, die mir die Knie weich werden ließ und sein warmer Atem strich mir zärtlich über das Gesicht. „Ich..." Seine Lippen schwebten über meinen und hinterließen ein leichtes Kribbeln, wenn sie mich streiften, während sein Blick so intensiv wurde, dass mir das Atmen schwer fiel. „Ich liebe dich." Mit diesen Worten drückte er seine Lippen fest auf meine, während meine Augen groß wurden vor Überraschung. Auch jetzt konnte ich nicht angemessen reagieren, da er mich so überrumpelt hatte. Hatte ich wirklich gehört, was ich glaubte, gehört zu haben?

Der Gedanke rückte in den Hintergrund, als seine weichen Lippen sich auf meinen bewegten und mir daraufhin ein wohliger Schauer den Rücken entlang rieselte. Es war ein unglaublich gefühlvoller Kuss. Das, was er mir eben gesagt hatte, kam hierin zum Ausdruck. Ich schloss meine Augen, meine Hände schlangen sich um seinen Hals und ich ließ mich fallen. Dieser Augenblick machte mein Glück vollkommen. Wenn ich zuvor noch an ihm gezweifelt haben sollte, so waren diese Bedenken jetzt gänzlich beiseite geschafft. Ihm lag etwas an mir, mehr noch. Er liebte mich. Und er hatte nicht mal abgewartet, ob ich ihm dieses Zugeständnis ebenfalls machte.

Minuten mochten vergangen sein, die mir wie Stunden vorkamen, als wir nur langsam voneinander abließen. Mein Atem ging etwas schwerer, meine Haut kribbelte überall und ich hätte schwören können, dass ich sogar leicht zitterte. Edwards grüne Augen strahlten geradezu vor Freude. Ein wohliger Seufzer entwich mir und er schenkte mir ein schiefes Lächeln. Auch davon könnte ich jedes Mal aufs Neue dahinschmelzen.

„Du bist noch immer hier." sagte er leise und ich hob verwirrt meine Augenbrauen. Wo sollte ich sonst sein? „Du bist wirklich kein Traum?" fügte er schmunzelnd an. Scheinbar hatten wir denselben Gedanken, woraufhin ich ebenfalls lächelte.

„Nein. Nein, ich denke nicht." sagte ich leise und ließ eine Hand von seinem Hals über seine Brust wandern. „Das fühlt sich viel zu gut an für einen Traum." hängte ich an und sah wieder auf zu seinem amüsierten Blick.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir hoch gehen in mein Zimmer, wo wir ungestört sind?" fragte er und schlagartig kamen mir Carlisle und Esme ins Gedächtnis. Leicht erschrocken drehte ich meinen Kopf vorsichtig so weit als möglich nach hinten, doch von den beiden war nichts zu sehen.

„Wo...? Wann...?" brachte ich nur heraus und Edward lachte leicht.

„Vorhin." war seine Antwort. „Was ist jetzt? Gehen wir hoch, ja oder nein?" Ich sah ihn wieder an, beinahe flehend lag sein Blick auf mir, und dachte darüber nach. Kurze Zeit später hob er fragend eine Augenbraue, daher antwortete ich gleich, obwohl ich noch nicht wirklich zu einem Ergebnis gekommen war.

„Ja, klar." So schnell war eine Entscheidung gefallen. Ich konnte nicht leugnen, dass es mich sehr interessierte, wie sein Zimmer aussah. Ob es von der Einrichtung her genauso war, wie er? Also seinem Charakter entsprechend? Ich könnte mir so etwas in der Art durchaus vorstellen, aber ich würde dann wohl nicht lange in dem Zimmer verweilen. Edward war mehr als zufrieden mit meiner Antwort. Er setzte ein etwas verschlagenes Grinsen auf, während er mich an der Hand nahm und uns in den Flur zur Treppe führte.

„Da fällt mir ein, ich wollte dich noch was fragen." sagte ich, während wir die Stufen erklommen. „Ich bin zu einem Geburtstag eingeladen. Würdest du mitgehen?" Edward blickte nachdenklich drein.

„Wann?" fragte er nach.

„Nächsten Samstag. Und wir müssten nach Seattle." hängte ich noch an, woraufhin ich einen leicht überraschten Blick von Edward bekam.

„Seattle." sagte er leise mehr zu sich selbst. „Also zu... diesem Jacob Black?" hakte er nach und jetzt war ich überrascht. Woher wusste er das? Er schien nicht nur zu wissen, dass Jacob in Seattle wohnte sondern kannte auch noch seinen vollen Namen.

„Woher kennst du seinen Nachnamen?" fragte ich dagegen und Edward blieb abrupt stehen, sah kurz schockiert aus, bevor er den Blick abwandte und weiterging.

„Hast du mal erwähnt." antwortete er nur, aber ich könnte schwören, dass ich genau das nicht getan hatte. Wir waren mittlerweile im oberen Stockwerk angekommen und Edward führte mich direkt zum nächsten Aufgang. Folglich hatte das Haus doch mehr als ein Obergeschoss. Wie schwiegen die ersten Stufen und da ich mir nicht sicher war, ob er meine Frage bereits vergessen hatte, stellte ich sie erneut.

„Kommst du mit?" fragte ich hoffnungsvoll. Er musterte mich und mein bittender Blick gab wohl den Auslöser.

„Wie könnte ich mir das entgehen lassen? Aber ich fahre. Das wird sowieso eine lange Fahrt." schloss er leicht nachdenklich.

„Jacob hat angeboten, dass wir in einem der Gästezimmer übernachten können. Renee hat nichts dagegen, nur muss ich zusätzlich noch Charlie fragen, aber ich denke, das krieg ich auch hin. Könntest du also bis Sonntag dort bleiben... mit mir?" Bei den letzten Worten bekamen seine Augen diesen dunklen Touch. Ja, diese Gelegenheit würde er sich sicher nicht entgehen lassen. Mitten auf der Treppe hielt er inne, drehte sich zu mir und zog mich in eine Umarmung.

„Da fragst du noch..." sagte er leise und drückte mir augenblicklich seine Lippen auf. Nur auf die Gefühle vertrauend, die er dabei ständig in mir auslöste, vertiefte ich meinerseits diesen Kuss. Meine Hände fassten in seine Haare, verwuschelten sie dadurch und krallten sich gleichzeitig darin fest. Seine Arme schlangen sich fester um mich, zogen meinen Körper dichter an ihn. Fast gleichzeitig stöhnten wir in den Mund des Anderen. Langsam bewegte er seine Hände über meinen Rücken, ohne seinen Griff zu lockern, was zu einer Gänsehaut meinerseits führte. Seine Lippen waren so weich, sein Atem unglaublich heiß und als könnte ich das aufnehmen, stieg die Hitze in mir.

Meine Lunge verzweifelte schon bald am Sauerstoffmangel, daher löste ich mich atemlos aus diesem Kuss. Edward jedoch hatte noch nicht genug, legte seine Lippen an meinem Hals an und arbeitete sich langsam zu meiner Schulter vor, so weit es meine Bluse zuließ. Nur etwas tiefer wanderte er küssend zurück, glitt über mein Schlüsselbein, bevor er seine Stirn auf meiner Schulter ablegte. Noch immer starrte ich die Wand vor mir an, unfähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Edward hielt mich weiterhin fest an sich gedrückt und schien ebenfalls etwas atemlos.

„Können wir den Rest des Tages so stehen bleiben?" fragte er leise und ich hob leicht verwirrt meine Augenbrauen.

„Wieso...? Ich glaube nicht, dass das auf Dauer bequem ist." antwortete ich und hätte ihn gerne dabei angesehen, aber er hielt mich zu fest, als dass ich mich nur einen Millimeter hätte wegbewegen können.

„Ich..." Er hielt inne und lachte leicht in sich hinein. Was war jetzt auf einmal so lustig?

„Sag es mir." forderte ich bittend und strich mit meinen Fingern über seinen Nacken und Haaransatz. Edward seufzte wohlig, woraufhin ich lächelte.

„Ich hab einen guten Ausblick." sagte er schließlich und sofort erstarrte ich. Daran hatte ich gar nicht mehr gedacht! Errötend langte ich eilig mit einer Hand zwischen uns, um sie auf meine Bluse zu legen, aber Edward ahnte das wohl und war schneller, so dass er sie festhielt, als ich sie gerade erst erhoben hatte. „Nicht." sagte er leise und schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf an meiner Schulter. „Du brauchst dich nicht zu verstecken, Schönheit." Jetzt stieg mir erst recht das Blut in die Wangen. Natürlich hatte er... hatten wir schon etwas Anderes getan, dennoch fühlte ich mich unwohl, immerhin konnte er mich da nicht sehen. Fühlen und Ansehen waren einfach zwei völlig verschiedene Dinge. Wenn man nur... befühlte, konnte man sich ausmalen, wie es wirklich war. Aber was, wenn es dann nicht den Erwartungen entsprach, sobald man es sehen konnte? Irgendwie hatte ich Angst, nicht seinen Ansprüchen zu genügen.

Was für ein dämlicher Gedanke! Ich schalt mich selbst dafür. Die ganze Zeit sagte er mir, ich wäre schön und sein Geständnis, dass er mich liebte, bewies das doch nur. Worüber machte ich mir also Sorgen? Vielmehr sollte ich mich geschmeichelt fühlen, dass ich attraktiv auf ihn wirkte. Ich atmete tief durch und entspannte meine Hand, die bis eben noch gegen Edwards Druck angekämpft hatte. Er ließ sie daraufhin los, legte seine Hand an meine Taille, während er langsam seinen Kopf hob und mir sogleich in die Augen sah.

Was für ein... unglaublich liebevoller Blick. Ich hätte darin versinken können. Beinahe andächtig hob ich meine Hand, legte sie zunächst an seine Wange und zeichnete schließlich die Konturen seines Gesichts nach. Edward schloss seine Augen, genoss meine Berührungen. Ich wusste, ich hatte das bereits gemacht und dennoch fühlte es sich dieses Mal so anders an, vertrauter... Als ich an seine Lippen kam, hielt ich kurz inne. Ich wollte sie nicht mit meinen rauen Händen berühren, zumindest kamen sie mir viel zu rau dafür vor. Vorsichtig lehnte ich meine Lippen gegen seine. Dieser Kuss, der eigentlich nur gerade so aus einer winzigen hauchzarten Berührung bestand, war... unbeschreiblich.

Edward regte sich nicht, auch als ich langsam von ihm zurückwich und zu ihm aufsah. Eine Weile betrachtete ich ihn einfach nur, wie er dastand, noch immer mit geschlossenen Augen, und sinnierte über... uns. Wir waren schon ein seltsames Paar. So grundverschieden und doch... zog es uns immer wieder zu dem Anderen. Ich spürte das Kribbeln in meinem Bauch jedes Mal aufs Neue, wenn ich ihn sah, wenn er mich berührte, wenn er mich küsste. Es konnte nichts Schöneres geben, als von ihm gehalten zu werden, verwöhnt zu werden... geliebt zu werden.

Überglücklich seufzte ich, weshalb Edward die Augen öffnete und mir sogleich ein schiefes Lächeln schenkte. Langsam lockerte er seinen Griff, nahm meine Hand und stieg weiter die Treppen auf, unablässig mich anlächelnd. Ich folgte, eine Stufe hinterher, und wurde unter seinem andauernden Starren sogar rot. Verlegen sah ich auf die Tritte vor mir, um sicher zu stellen, dass ich nicht vor lauter Unachtsamkeit stolperte.

„Sag Jacob, dass wir kommen und er das Zimmer jemand anderem anbieten kann." sagte Edward plötzlich. Ungläubig und überrascht sah ich zu ihm auf.

„Wir bleiben nicht?" fragte ich und hoffte, dass es nicht ganz so traurig geklungen hatte, wie ich mich jetzt fühlte. Wir bewältigten die letzte Stufe und wandten uns nach links, gingen den Flur entlang.

„Doch, aber wir brauchen kein Zimmer von ihm. Ich werde mich um alles Andere kümmern, sofern du das OK von deinem Vater kriegst." antwortete er mit einem Unschuldslächeln, das mich mehr als misstrauisch machte.

„Edward Cullen, was hast du vor?" fragte ich leise und mit einem berechnenden Grinsen sah er mich kurz an, als er vor einer der wenigen Türen hier oben stehen blieb.

„Willkommen in meinem kleinen Reich." Mit diesen Worten öffnete er sie und ließ mich voran gehen. Ich befand mich in einem verhältnismäßig großen Zimmer, das mit... beigefarbenem, fast weißem... Plüschteppich ausgelegt war. Ungewöhnlich, aber irgendwie edel. Die linke Wand war komplett verglast mit einem traumhaften Blick über den Wald hinweg bis zum Horizont. An der mir gegenüberliegenden Seite war ein raumhohes Regal angebracht, das über und über mit Büchern, CDs und wie ich vermutete auch DVDs bestückt war, sowie einer überteuerten Anlage. An der rechten Wand...

Mir stockte der Atem.

* * *

**_Uuuuuiiiiii! Was Edward wohl so Ungewöhnliches in seinem Zimmer hat?? Vermutungen? Ideen? Vorschläge? Her damit! Aber... es steht schon fest... :P_**

**_Bis demnächst in: _Stützen, die nichts tragen**


	38. Stützen, die nichts tragen

**_Disclaimer: Ich bete und bete und bete, doch es nützt alles nichts. Twilight unterliegt immer noch den Rechten von Stephenie Meyer._**

**_Hmm. Erstmal ein großes Sorry, für die lange Wartezeit. Mein Kopf war mit so viel anderem Zeugs gefüllt. Dafür gibts nachher noch ein besonderes Schmankerl.  
Ich bedanke mich allerherzlichst für die wahnsinnig tollen und vielen Reviews!! Ihr seid so unglaublich!! Es verschlägt mir jedes mal die Sprache! *alle mal ganz doll knuddl*_**

**_Die Meisten unter euch gehen davon aus, dass ein Bild von Bella in seinem Zimmer hängt, direkt gefolgt von der Idee, dass es nur sein Bett sein kann. Ihr wisst es ja gleich, deshalb verrat ich hier nix weiter. ;)_**

**_Ein kleiner Ehrendank geht an _Kiss99_ für die kurioseste Idee: ein Bild von Spongebob. xD Ich musste sooo lachen.  
Einen weiteren Ehrendank bekommt _hexhex_, die wohl der Lösung am Nächsten kam, auch wenn sie es gleich wieder als dummen Gedanken abgetan hat. _**

**_Vielen Dank auch der lieben_ HaylesHayles_. Du bist mir immer eine wahninnig große Hilfe! Wir lieben und leiden gemeinsam mit unserer Leidenschaft. ;)_**

**_Für dieses Kap könnt ihr später folgenden Song gebrauchen. Ladet ihn erst, wenn die '_Melodie'****_ erwähnt wird, sonst nimmt es alles vorweg.  
_www[dot]youtube[dot]com/watch?v=pruYLmuEbjg**

* * *

**Stützen, die nichts tragen**

„_Willkommen in meinem kleinen Reich." _

_An der rechten Wand... _

_Mir stockte der Atem._

Mit großen Augen betrachtete ich das überdimensionale Bild einer Wiese mit vereinzelten Bäumen und einem kleinen Bachlauf, eingerahmt in Schwarz. Aber das Seltsamste war, es bewegte sich! Irritiert warf ich einen Blick auf Edward, der neben mir stand und zufrieden lächelnd mit einer Hand an die Decke deutete. Ich folgte der Bewegung und sah den Beamer, der dort hing. Folglich diente die weiße Wand als Leinwand und der Beamer warf genau in den schwarzen Rahmen pausenlos die gleichen Bilder.

Noch immer von diesem ungewöhnlichen ‚Fernseher' überrascht atmete ich ein Mal tief durch und inspizierte weiter das Zimmer. Fast mittig im Raum stand zur großen Wand gerichtet eine schwarze Ledercouch, zur Sitzgruppe gehörend ein passender Sessel und vor beiden ein gläserner Kaffeetisch. Die Couch wirkte sehr bequem und ohne groß nachzudenken, ging ich darauf zu. Vorsichtig ließ ich mich auf das teure Schwarz nieder, das etwas nachgab, und lehnte mich schließlich an. Es war sogar noch bequemer, als es aussah. Ich betrachtete erneut das Bild und sah aus dem Augenwinkel links davon eine Tür. Diese musste dann wohl in sein Schlafzimmer führen, denn Bett gab es hier keines. Mit einem Lächeln wandte ich mich weiter Edward zu, der noch immer an derselben Stelle stand und entdeckte rechts neben ihm einen großen Schreibtisch aus schwarzem Metall und Glas mit einem, wie mir schien, ultramodernen Computer. Wie schon Küche und Wohnzimmer im Erdgeschoss vermuten ließen, mussten sich die Cullens keine großen Gedanken ums Geld machen. Seufzend dachte ich an mein eigenes Zimmer. Verglichen hiermit war es eine Rumpelkammer. Edward gesellte sich zu mir, legte einen Arm um meine Schulter und zog mich sanft zu sich ran, so dass ich mich an ihn kuschelte.

„Du hast es sehr schön hier." sagte ich ehrlich und er lachte leicht.

„Vielen Dank. Aber ich muss zugeben, wenn du heute Abend gehen musst, wird es nicht mal mehr halb so schön sein." Ich schmunzelte und war mir sicher, dass er ebenfalls ein Lächeln im Gesicht hatte.

„Danke." sagte ich leise. So langsam gewöhnte ich mich an seine Komplimente.

„Immer wieder gern. Gibt es... irgendwas Bestimmtes, das du jetzt... machen möchtest? Musik hören...? Fernsehen...? Oder..." fragte er, wie ich vermutete, mit einem Hintergedanken.

„Ich würde dich gerne noch was fragen." antwortete ich und richtete dabei meinen Kopf auf, um ihn ansehen zu können.

„Klar, nur zu. Frag." versicherte er mir lächelnd und spielte mit einer Strähne meiner Haare.

„Wie ist es in Chicago?" Ich war mir nicht sicher, welche von den vielen Fragen ich zuerst stellen sollte, also fing ich mit einer eher unverfänglichen an. Ich wusste nur, dass ich mehr über ihn erfahren wollte, auch... oder insbesondere von früher. Für diese Frage erntete ich allerdings einen skeptischen und amüsierten Blick.

„Ernsthaft? Dann wird das ein längeres Gespräch?" hakte er nach." Ich hatte eigentlich noch eine Überraschung für dich..." fügte er leise und nachdenklich an. Überraschung? Edward Cullen und Überraschung? Das verhieß nichts Gutes. Ich suchte nach den passenden Worten, um ihn nicht zu kränken, aber dennoch einen Kompromiss zu schließen.

„Ich bin eigentlich nicht so für Überraschungen. Warum gibst du es mir nicht einfach und dann können wir uns weiter unterhalten?" fragte ich und Edward sah mich jetzt eher verwirrt an.

„Das... wird schwierig. Ich brauche etwas Zeit, um es vorzubereiten." sagte er leise und wartete auf meine Reaktion. Er weckte meine Neugierde und das wollte schon etwas heißen. Aber damit waren wir in einer Zwickmühle. Ich hätte so gern mehr über ihn erfahren. Nachdenklich starrte ich vor mich hin.

„Wir könnten es ausknobeln." schlug ich vor. Edward dachte einen Moment darüber nach, bis er nickte und von mir abließ, um daraufhin aufzustehen. Er ging an den Schreibtisch, kam dann gleich wieder zurück und hielt mir eine Münze vor die Nase.

„Kopf oder Zahl?" sagte er und wendete dabei die Münze.

„Zahl." sagte ich sofort.

„Also gut. Bei Zahl reden wir, bei Kopf gibt es die Überraschung." bestätigte Edward und grinste dabei wieder kurz berechnend. Er würde doch nicht schummeln, oder? Aber er konnte gar nicht schummeln. Die Münze hatte eindeutig zwei verschiedene Seiten gehabt. Und wenn er sie jetzt heimlich ausgetauscht hatte? Noch bevor ich den Gedanken weiterspinnen konnte, warf Edward die Münze in die Luft und lautlos landete sie auf dem hellen Teppich. Edward beugte sich darüber und ich stand auf, um mir das Ergebnis ebenfalls näher ansehen zu können. Die Münze zeigte...

Zahl. Ich hatte gewonnen. Zufrieden lächelte ich ihn an, aber er hatte die Augen geschlossen und schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf.

„Heute haben sich alle gegen mich gestellt..." murmelte er vor sich hin, bevor er mich mit einem eher aufgesetzten Lächeln ansah. Er hob die Münze auf, bedeutete mir mit einer Hand, mich erneut zu setzen und betrachtete mich dann nachdenklich. „Du willst also wissen, wie es in Chicago ist..." Er steckte beide Hände in seine Hosentaschen und schlenderte zu dem Bücherregal. „In erster Linie würde ich sagen sonniger." Der amüsierte Unterton zeigte mir, dass er Spaß daran hatte, mich zu veralbern. Ich hatte bereits Platz genommen und verdrehte meine Augen.

„Was du nicht sagst." entgegnete ich und er lachte leise. „Und in zweiter Linie?" hängte ich sarkastisch an. Das leichte Klirren ließ mich aufhorchen. Er hantierte wohl mit Gläsern und Flaschen.

„In zweiter Linie.. ist es größer. Wesentlich größer." Er lachte in sich hinein, wegen seines zweiten gelungenen Scherzes, zumindest in seinen Augen, und ich grummelte nur. Er drehte sich um, kam mit zwei Getränken zurück, wovon er eines mir hinhielt.

„Wasser und Cola, ganz wie Madame es lieben." sagte er lächelnd. Das machte mich misstrauisch, da in beiden die gleiche Flüssigkeit zu sein schien. Ich hatte angenommen, dass er das nicht mochte, so wie er bei mir darauf reagiert hatte. Dennoch ähnelte sich die Farbe so sehr, dass ich mit einem äußerst ernst fragenden Ausdruck zu ihm aufsah. Edward war sichtlich verwirrt, dass ich es nicht annahm und ihn auch noch so kritisch betrachtete. „Nicht?" fragte er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und da ich nach weiteren endlosen Sekunden noch immer nicht antwortete - ich wusste einfach nicht womit - stellte er es schulterzuckend auf den Glastisch. „Na gut, dann nicht." Nur langsam kam ein schelmisches Grinsen auf sein Gesicht und er setzte sich mit mir zugewandtem Oberkörper neben mich.

„Oder... möchtest du von mir probieren?" Auffordernd streckte er mir sein Glas etwas entgegen. So wie er mich ansah, war definitiv etwas faul an der Sache. Mein Blick wanderte auf das Gefäß und mir wurde schlagartig bewusst, dass die hellbraune Flüssigkeit durchaus Alkohol sein konnte. Edward entging meine Erkenntnis nicht, da ich meine Augen weit aufriss. „Schockiert?" fragte er sichtlich amüsiert. Überrascht auf jeden Fall! Dass er so etwas in seinem Zimmer hatte, darauf war ich nicht gefasst gewesen. Ich erinnerte mich nur zu gut an seinen letzten mir bekannten Alkoholkonsum, der nicht gerade glücklich endete. Edward zog das Glas zurück und nahm einen kleinen Schluck.

„Machst du das... öfters?" fragte ich zögerlich und beobachtete dabei, wie er genießerisch über seine Lippen leckte. Ein heißkalter Schauer lief mir über den Rücken. Edward zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wenn mir danach ist. Manchmal auch ein Glas Wein zum Essen." Er musterte mich interessiert, aber dieses Grinsen klebte auf seinen Lippen wie die Pest.

„Hm." machte ich nur. Etwas Besseres fiel mir nicht ein. Charlie trank beim Essen öfters mal ein Bier, nur bei den Unmengen, die er verschlang, konnte ihm so ein Fläschchen kaum etwas anhaben. Das, was Edward jedoch da in seinem Glas hatte, schien mir Hochprozentiges zu sein. „Was ist das?" Die Frage kam mir einfach so über die Lippen und erst danach registrierte ich, was ich gerade gesagt hatte. Ich spürte das Blut in meinen Wangen und Edward lachte in sich hinein. Er hob sein Glas hoch und ließ das Licht, das durch die Fensterfront einfiel, auf die leicht schwankende Flüssigkeit scheinen.

„Jack Daniel's. Es gibt nichts Besseres." Sein Blick wanderte wieder zu mir, bevor er einen weiteren Schluck nahm. Auch jetzt beobachtete ich ihn genau. Bereits vorhin hatte ich dieses Verlangen gehabt und hoffte dieses Mal auf meine Chance. Wie er das Glas von seinen Lippen absetzte und ich deutlich das leichte Glitzern der Flüssigkeit erkannte, das diese benetzte, hob ich schnell beide Hände, damit er nicht reflexartig handelte. Fragend hob Edward eine Augenbraue, aber ich lehnte mich nur näher zu ihm, mein Blick hing noch immer an seinem Mund. Vorsichtig legte ich meine erhobenen Hände an seine Wangen und leckte die Tropfen von seinen Lippen.

Wie ich jedoch die Flüssigkeit schmeckte, verzog ich angewidert das Gesicht. Mein Gott, war das Zeug eklig! Wie konnte er das nur trinken? Mich schüttelte es bereits von dieser winzigen Menge. Eilig ließ ich von ihm ab und langte nach meinem Glas auf dem Tisch. Edward lachte frei heraus. Gierig trank ich mein Wasser-Cola-Gemisch, aber trotzdem verschwand dieser scheußliche Geschmack nicht vollständig.

„Das ist absolut widerlich!" stellte ich fest, auch wenn mein Gesichtsausdruck das schon mehr als bestätigt hatte. Edward grinste wieder nur.

„Wäre es Eis gewesen, hättest du dich nicht daran gestört." Es war klar, dass er damit auf den gestrigen Abend im Restaurant anspielte, dennoch kam ich nicht umhin, erneut meine Augen zu verdrehen.

„Eis ist auch süß im Gegensatz zu dem da." antwortete ich und zeigte sichtlich abgeneigt auf sein Glas. Ein sehr verführerisches Grinsen kam auf seine Lippen und er nahm das Glas in die andere Hand, um es auf dem Tisch abzustellen.

"Dir ist es also lieber, wenn ich süß bin." säuselte er und lehnte sich dabei näher zu mir. Mit großen Augen sah ich ihn an. Ich hasste es, wenn er das machte. Ich wusste nie, wie ich darauf antworten sollte. Ernsthaft oder... ehrlich?

„Süß... schmeckt einfach... besser." sagte ich leise und unsicher. Edward grinste noch immer, kam näher und näher.

„Du willst, dass ich süß schmecke?" Der Schalk blitzte gefährlich in seinen Augen. Was war nur los? Worauf wollte er hinaus? „In der Küche wird sich bestimmt noch eine Ananas finden." fügte er an. Ananas?! Was hatte denn das jetzt damit zu tun? Ich verstand überhaupt nichts mehr und starrte ihn nur völlig verwirrt an. Je länger das Schweigen zwischen uns stand, desto häufiger zuckten seine Mundwinkel und schließlich lachte er einfach, lehnte sich dabei zurück. „Ich denke, das verschieben wir vorerst." murmelte er vor sich hin, nahm sein Glas und trank daraus.

Ich konnte seinen Gedankengängen beim besten Willen nicht folgen. Eine Ananas war süß, keine Frage, aber sollte ich die Stückchen auf ihm verteilen und runteressen? Und warum wollte er das verschieben? Hieß das, es würde tatsächlich so etwas in der Art noch auf mich zukommen? Die Grübelei brachte mich auch nicht weiter und so wie ich Edward kannte, würde ich noch früh genug erfahren, was es damit auf sich hatte.

„Um... also... ich weiß jetzt noch immer nicht genau, wie es so in Chicago ist." versuchte ich unser Gespräch auf das ursprüngliche Thema zu lenken. Edward seufzte und sah mich lange an.

„Interessiert dich die Stadt?" fragte er und ich ahnte, dass er wusste, weshalb ich dieses Thema gewählt hatte.

„Ein Bisschen." antwortete ich nur. Das entsprach der Wahrheit, auch wenn ich mich im Moment mehr für Edwards Vergangenheit interessierte. Edward setzte sein Glas an und trank den Rest in einem Zug leer. Er kniff danach kurz die Augen zusammen, schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf, bevor er aufstand und erneut an das Regal lief.

„Ich wurde in Chicago geboren. Meine Eltern haben sich dort kennen und lieben gelernt." Er drehte sich um, sein Glas war wieder befüllt, blieb aber dort stehen. „Schon recht früh wurde mir bewusst, dass mir die Frauenwelt sozusagen zu Füßen liegt." Das war eine Aussage mit der ich nicht gerechnet hatte, deshalb klappte mir vor Überraschung der Mund auf. Edward lächelte wieder berechnend. „Bald darauf hatte ich..."

„Stop!!" rief ich laut und sprang dabei von der Couch auf. Ich wollte nichts über seine Exfreundinnen wissen und ich hatte das untrügliche Gefühl, dass er gerade im Begriff war, mir davon zu erzählen. Edward hatte eine Augenbraue nach oben gezogen und betrachtete mich abwartend, das Lächeln noch immer auf seinen Lippen. „Das... interessiert... mich weniger." brachte ich mit leicht zittriger Stimme hervor. Langsam kam er auf mich zu, fast als würde er sich anpirschen, behielt mich dabei stetig im Auge.

„Was _genau_ willst du dann erfahren?" fragte er währenddessen. Erleichtert, dass er das nicht weiter ausführte, atmete ich beinahe seufzend aus. Wenn seine Vergangenheit fast ausschließlich _so_ aussah, wollte ich lieber gar nichts darüber wissen.

„Wie... wäre es denn... mit deiner Lieblingsfarbe?" Das war doch für den Anfang gar keine schlechte Frage. So konnte ich ein Bisschen was über seine Vorlieben lernen. Edward blieb etwa eine Armeslänge vor mir stehen, musterte mich kurz und setzte sich dann.

„Blau." sagte er schließlich, nahm sein Glas in die andere Hand und klopfte neben sich auf das Leder. Dankbar, dass er darauf einging, setzte ich mich und lächelte ihn an. „Deine?" fragte er zurück.

„Grün." rutschte es mir raus, wissend, dass ich das nur gesagt hatte, weil ich gerade wieder mal von seinen Augen gefesselt war. Natürlich hatte mein Körper nichts Besseres zu tun, als mir verräterisch das Blut in die Wangen zu pumpen.

„So, so." sagte Edward nur und trank einen weiteren Schluck. „Gibt es noch etwas, das du wissen möchtest?" fragte er nach einem längeren Schweigen, währenddessen ich versucht hatte, wieder meine normale Gesichtsfarbe zu erlangen. Ich atmete noch ein Mal durch.

„Was für Musik hörst du so?" setzte ich meine Befragung fort. Edward antwortete mir ab hier ernsthaft und gab die Fragen häufig an mich zurück. Wir unterhielten uns über verschiedene Gruppen, einzelne Sänger, über Filme und Schauspieler, Bücher, ließen uns an deren Vor- und Nachteilen aus, redeten sogar über unsere Lieblingstiere und was wir uns als Kinder vorgestellt hatten, irgendwann beruflich zu machen. Das Gespräch wurde immer nur von unserem Lachen unterbrochen und zwischendurch füllte Edward unsere Gläser erneut, wobei er nach seinem zweiten Jack Daniel's auf Wasser umgestiegen war. Wir unterhielten uns schon eine halbe Ewigkeit, als Esmes Stimme durch das Treppenhaus schallte.

„Kinder! Möchtet ihr was essen?!" Beide aus unserem Gespräch gerissen blickten wir erschrocken auf. Edward sah auf seine Armbanduhr hinab.

„Eins. Hast du Hunger?" fragte er an mich gewandt und bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, knurrte auch schon mein Magen. Wie peinlich! Augenblicklich lief ich rot an und schüttelte frustriert meinen Kopf. Es war doch immer das Gleiche mit mir. „Damit hätten wir die Antwort." schmunzelte Edward, stand auf und begab sich zur Tür. „Wir kommen!" rief er durch den Flur, sah wieder zu mir und streckte mir auffordernd seine Hand entgegen. Ich ging zügig zu ihm und gemeinsam, Arm in Arm, machten wir uns auf den Weg ins Esszimmer. Es standen vier Gedecke auf dem Tisch und ich setzte mich auf den Stuhl, den mir Edward höflicherweise etwas zurückgezogen hatte.

„Danke." sagte ich leise und er setzte sich neben mich. Erneut sah ich über den Tisch. Man fühlte sich fast wie in einem fünf Sterne Restaurant. Ein Wein- und ein Wasserglas, zwei unterschiedliche Bestecke, zwei ineinandergestellte Teller und darauf eine wunderschön gefaltete Serviette. Ich hoffte sehr, dass Esme nicht extra wegen mir diesen ganzen Zinnober veranstaltet hatte. Aus dem Wohnbereich kamen Esme und Carlisle, Esme mit zwei Glasschüsseln bepackt und Carlisle mit je einer Flasche Wein und Wasser. Beide lächelten uns freundlich zu und Esme eilte gleich wieder zurück in die Küche, wie ich vermutete.

„Bella? Rotwein?" fragte Carlisle und hielt die Flasche an mein Glas. Etwas unsicher sah ich zu ihm auf.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich hab noch nie..." setzte ich an. Carlisle nickte nur, nahm die Flasche zurück und schenkte mir dafür Wasser ein. Ich bedankte mich bei ihm und er ging einen Platz weiter.

„Edward?" fragte er dieses Mal, aber der winkte nur ab.

„Heute nicht, danke." Er hatte wohl vorerst genug Alkohol. Carlisle füllte auch Edwards Wasserglas und schenkte Esme und sich sowohl Wasser als auch Wein ein. In diesem Moment kam Esme mit einem Topf zurück und platzierte ihn auf dem Tisch. Sie sah noch mal über alles drüber und dann zu mir.

„Reis, scharfes Geschnetzeltes und grüner Salat." deutete sie auf die einzelnen Gerichte. „Ich hoffe, du magst das." fügte sie mit einem fragenden Blick an.

„Das sieht sehr gut aus." antwortete ich und sie lächelte mich erleichtert an. Edward bestand darauf, mir den Teller zu befüllen, bis ich sagte, dass es genug war und wie mir auffiel, machte Carlisle dasselbe bei Esme. Es war interessant, was Edward alles von seinem Vater hatte und er schien sich dessen nicht mal bewusst zu sein. Kein Wunder, dass er zu Frauen allgemein immer äußerst höflich und zuvorkommend war. Er kannte es nicht anders.

Esme erkundigte sich nach Carlisles Arbeitstag, während wir alle nebenher aßen und Carlisle von seinen Patienten und Notfällen erzählte. Zu meinem Glück ließ er dabei mögliche blutige Details aus. Ich glaubte nicht, dass mein empfindlicher Magen das vertragen hätte. Esme nickte immer wieder, fragte hier oder da nach und das Ganze entwickelte sich als sehr harmonisches, gemeinsames Familienessen. Bei diesem Gedanken kam mir Alice in den Sinn. Wo war sie? Wohnte sie nicht mehr hier? Dabei hatte sie nicht allzu viel älter als Edward gewirkt. In einer passenden Pause fragte ich dazwischen.

„Ist Alice denn nicht Zuhause?" Alle ließen augenblicklich ihr Besteck sinken, zwei Augenpaare richteten sich auf Edward, während selbiger mich überrascht ansah. Oh! Hatte ich nicht erwähnt, dass ich sie kannte? Vorsichtig sah ich zu ihm, bereits einen entschuldigenden Blick aufgesetzt.

„Im Krankenhaus." sagte er nur und ich nickte. Er atmete tief ein und aus. „Wir müssen uns wohl noch mal genauer darüber unterhalten, damit ich weiß, was ich eigentlich alles verpasst hab." Wieder nickte ich nur, lächelte aber, dankbar, dass er sich nicht darüber aufgeregt hatte. Wie auf ein Stichwort widmeten wir uns erneut unserem Essen.

„Alice geht in Port Angeles aufs College und wohnt dort auch. Anfangs besuchte sie uns jedes Wochenende, aber sie hat seit ein paar Wochen einen Freund, mit dem sie heute zusammen unterwegs ist." erklärte mir Esme. Sie erzählte mir noch ein bisschen mehr über Alice und dann von Emmett, hauptsächlich urkomische Sachen, als er in jungen Jahren irgendeinen Blödsinn gemacht hatte, währenddessen wir mit dem Essen fertig wurden. Aber als sie zu Kindheitsgeschichten von Edward ansetzte, stand dieser auf und entschuldigte uns. Überrascht von dem plötzlichen Aufbruch brauchte ich etwas länger, bis ich mich ebenfalls erhob, Esme für das wahnsinnig leckere Essen dankte und dann Edward meine Hand reichte. Er stürmte geradewegs mit mir aus dem Esszimmer und als wir im Flur ankamen, vernahm ich Esmes und Carlisles Lachen. Edward jedoch grummelte, während wir die Stufen erklommen.

„Was war denn?" fragte ich ihn und er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Esme hat die Angewohnheit fast immer zuerst von... peinlichen Dingen zu erzählen und ehrlich gesagt, hab ich keine Lust mich schon jetzt vor dir zu blamieren. Das kann ruhig noch ein paar Wochen warten." antwortete er und schielte unsicher zu mir. Ich grinste für mich. Das würde mich doch sehr interessieren, aber ich sagte nichts weiter dazu, da es ihm sichtlich unangenehm war. Wie wir den zweiten Treppenlauf bewältigt hatten, sah er mich an und grinste frech.

„Meine Überraschung ist dran." stellte er klar. Ich seufzte nur, hatte ich doch gehofft, er würde nicht mehr daran denken. Nervös ließ ich mich weiterführen bis in sein Zimmer. „Setz dich." sagte er, ging am Glastisch vorbei, wo er unsere Gläser aufsammelte, und weiter zum Bücherregal. Ich tat wie geheißen und beobachtete ihn sichtlich angespannt. Was konnte das für eine Überraschung sein? Ich hatte eine leise Vorahnung.

_Nicht gut, gar nicht gut..._

Edward kam mit nur einem Glas zurück, das er mir überreichte und wie ich ihn fragend ansah, grinste er wieder nur.

„Warte kurz." sagte er noch und verschwand dann durch die Tür links von mir in... sein Schlafzimmer. Jedenfalls nahm ich noch immer an, dass das hinter dieser Türe lag. Ein eher unangenehmes Kribbeln schlich sich in meinen Bauch. Ich war dermaßen nervös, angespannt und aufgeregt, dass ich mir wünschte, nichts gegessen zu haben. Dass Edward jetzt auch noch in sein Schlafzimmer musste, um die Überraschung vorzubereiten, machte mich nicht gerade ruhiger, im Gegenteil. Unbewusst fasste ich an meine Hosentasche. Ob ich es doch noch brauchen würde? Aber Edward hatte mit Sicherheit mehr als genug davon... hier... irgendwo... Ich wollte gar nicht genauer darüber nachdenken, schloss meine Augen und umklammerte mein Glas fest mit beiden Händen. Bewusst langsam atmete ich tief ein und aus, versuchte so mein Herz zu beruhigen.

„Bella? Kommst du mal bitte?" rief Edward irgendwann aus dem Nebenzimmer. Schlagartig öffnete ich meine Augen und mein Puls schien dem eines ICE Konkurrenz machen zu wollen, so schnell wie er jetzt ging. Ich konnte Edward nicht antworten. Meine Stimme wäre wohl auch nur noch zu einem Piepsen fähig. Mit zittrigen Händen stellte ich vorsichtig das Glas ab und erhob mich. Warum nur musste ich jetzt da rein? Ich atmete ein letztes Mal tief durch und ging auf meinen wackligen Beinen zu besagter Tür, die nur angelehnt war. Ich schloss meine Augen erneut, wollte das Unbekannte so lange als möglich meiden, drückte die Tür behutsam ganz auf und ging ein paar Schritte hinein, bevor ich es wagte, mich umzusehen.

Das erste, das mir sofort ins Auge fiel, weshalb ich selbige auch gleich ganz aufriss, war die mir gegenüberliegende, blutrote Wand. Genau davor, mittig ausgerichtet, stand ein riesengroßes Bett, das passend zur Wandfarbe mit schwarz-roter Bettwäsche bezogen war. In dem hellen Licht, welches das Zimmer komplett ausleuchtete, funkelte der Stoff, was mich darauf schließen ließ, dass es Satin war. Das Bett selbst war aus Metall, schwarz, schlicht, unauffällig. Das gesamte Augenmerk galt der Bettwäsche.

_Nicht gut, gar nicht gut..._

Vorsichtig schweifte mein Blick weiter durch den Raum und fiel auf etwas von der starken Beleuchtung Glänzendes, beinahe schon blendend. Kurz blinzelte ich, bevor sich meine Augen daran gewöhnt hatten. Allerdings war ich mehr als verwirrt, als ich es schließlich richtig sah. Das passte hier so überhaupt gar nicht her. Perplex musterte ich es und ging eher unbewusst ein paar Schritte darauf zu. Wozu sollte das gut sein? Und dann auch noch... fast mitten im Raum? Irritiert besah ich es von Boden bis Decke. Wofür brauchte Edward diese -?

Exakt in dem Moment erfüllten die ersten Takte einer nur allzu bekannten Melodie den Raum und meine Kinnlade suchte Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden, denn schlagartig wurde ich mir damit des Zwecks dieses ungewöhnlichen Gegenstands bewusst. Mein Gott!! Er würde doch nicht etwa-?

„Bella." ertönte es sanft von der anderen Seite. Ganz kurz zuckte ich zusammen, bevor ich mich fast in Zeitlupe umdrehte. Bereits aus dem Augenwinkel erkannte ich... das Unvermeidliche. An den Rahmen einer leicht geöffneten Türe gelehnt stand ein halbnackter Edward und lächelte verführerisch. Bei seinem Anblick entwich auch das letzte bisschen Luft aus meinen Lungen. Wie konnte er mir das nur antun?

Er hatte lediglich eine schwarze elegante Hose an, die... mehr als tief saß, somit ungehindert den Blick freigab auf diese feinen Härchen an seinem Bauchnabel abwärts, und als wäre das nicht genug, hatte er auch noch, wie es sich für das Lied gehörte, einen farblich passenden Hut auf. Mein Kinn würde sich so schnell nicht mehr vom Boden erheben. Es sollte verboten sein, so verdammt heiß aussehen zu dürfen.

Noch immer erklang nur die Anfangsmelodie, kein Gesang, als würde sie in einer Schleife abgespielt werden. Wieder und wieder betrachtete ich Edward von oben bis unten, konnte mich gar nicht satt sehen. Seine Haare passten mit ihrem Rotschimmer hervorragend zu dem Schwarz, seine eher helle Haut gab einen perfekten Kontrast dazu. Nicht zu vergessen, seine strahlenden grünen Augen, seinen mehr als wohlgeformten Oberkörper und selbst mit dieser Hose konnte ich... aus Erfahrung erahnen, was darunter verborgen war.

_Meinen Collegefond, um meine Hände über dieses gottgleiche Wesen wandern lassen zu dürfen..._

Ich erschrak selbst, als ich nach Luft schnappte, da ich bereits viel zu lange ohne auskommen musste. Edwards Lächeln wurde wenn möglich noch anzüglicher, wusste er doch genau, wie sehr mich sein Anblick gefangen nahm. Er stieß sich vom Türrahmen ab, kam langsam auf mich zu. War es hier so warm oder lag das an mir? Die Art, wie er sich auf mich zu bewegte, dazu noch im Einklang mit der Melodie, den Hut tief ins Gesicht gezogen, dennoch unter dem Rand hindurch zu mir funkelnd und das vermaledeite verführerische Grinsen auf den Lippen... all das war so unglaublich... sexy.

Zittrig atmete ich tief ein und wartete einfach ab, bis er die kurze Distanz zwischen uns hinter sich gebracht hatte. Direkt vor mir blieb er stehen und unsere Blicke trafen sich. Seiner war leicht amüsiert und berechnend. Er legte seine Hände über meine Handgelenke und strich langsam meine Arme nach oben, was eine Gänsehaut verursachte, bevor er leicht zupackte und mich von sich drückte.

Verwirrt stolperte ich nach hinten, doch im nächsten Moment folgte er mir nach. So führte er mich durch sein Schlafzimmer, den Blick unablässig auf mich gerichtet, bis ich einen Gegenstand an meinen Beinen spürte. Überrascht wandte ich leicht meinen Kopf und erkannte einen Stuhl... besser gesagt, einen hölzernen Barhocker und sogleich drückte Edward mich sanft weiter nach hinten, um mir zu bedeuten, mich zu setzen. Ohne Widerworte kletterte ich darauf und wartete... auf den nächsten Teil der Überraschung. In meiner Magengegend machte sich ein vorfreudiges und doch leicht ängstliches Kribbeln breit.

Edward trat nur zwei oder drei Schritte weg von mir und betrachtete mich weiterhin eindringlich, weshalb ich mir nervös auf meine Unterlippe biss. Ich hoffte sehr, dass er nicht von mir erwartete, jetzt irgendetwas zu tun. Noch immer leicht abwesend hob er eine Hand und schnippte einmal. Verwundert wechselte mein Blick zwischen seinen Fingern und seinen Augen, als ich plötzlich eine Änderung in der Melodie feststellte. Unverkennbar hallte kurz darauf Joe Cockers raue Stimme durch den Raum.

_- Baby, take off your coat -_

Edward kam wieder auf mich zu, ging rechts an mir vorbei und streifte dabei mit seiner Hand über meinen Arm an meinen Hals, während er aus meinem Sichtfeld verschwand. Er hinterließ eine heiße kribbelnde Spur auf meiner Haut und ich schloss meine Augen, um mich ganz diesen Gefühlen hinzugeben. Vorsichtig strich er meine Haare zur Seite und legte seine Lippen an meinen Hals, küsste sich hoch bis in meinen Nacken. Er ließ von mir ab, nur um meine Haare auf die andere Seite zu streichen und seine Lippen da anzusetzen, wo er vorher aufgehört hatte.

_- Baby, take off your dress -_

Als er auch hier meinen Hals zur Genüge bedacht hatte und seinen Kopf hob, wanderte sein heißer Atem durch den dünnen Stoff meiner Bluse und verursachte eine weitere Gänsehaut.

_- You can leave your hat on -_

Ein zittriger Atemzug verließ meine Lunge und Edwards Hand strich meinen anderen Arm entlang zu meinem Handgelenk runter. Langsam öffnete ich die Augen, begegnete sofort Edwards amüsiert verführerischem Lächeln, während er vollends um mich herumging und schließlich wieder vor mir stand.

_- You can leave your hat on -_

Er fasste meine Hände, hob sie an und legte sie auf seinen Schultern ab. Ohne seinen Griff zu lockern, zog er sie über seinen Körper nach unten, schloss dabei seine Augen und ich schnappte laut nach Luft. Hilflos sah ich zu, spürte die samtene feste Haut und jeden angespannten Muskel unter meinen Fingern. Ich hätte mich nur ein kleines Stück strecken müssen, um diesen Prachtkörper küssen zu können, aber ich war zu sehr gefangen in diesem Moment. An seinem Bauch angekommen, stoppte er, sehr zu meiner Erleichterung, zumindest teilweise. Er sah mich wieder an und schenkte mir ein schiefes Lächeln, während er meine Handgelenke los ließ.

_- Come over here -_

Langsam ging er rückwärts, nahm seinen Blick währenddessen nicht ein Mal von mir, bis er gegen die metallene Stange stieß, deren Vorhandensein mich zunächst so irritiert hatte, und er sich scheinbar daran anlehnte.

_- Raise your arms up in the air -_

Dem Text folgend hob er seine Arme, umfasste mit den Händen die Stange und ich bewunderte, wie sich seine Muskeln dabei anspannten. In einer fließenden Bewegung ließ er sich an ihr hinabgleiten, so dass er in die Hocke ging und dabei seine Beine spreizte. Ich kam nicht umhin, genau _da_ hinzusehen und atmete zittrig ein. Unten angekommen legte er seine Hände auf seine Oberschenkel und drückte seine Beine wieder durch, um aufzustehen, noch immer dieses sexy Lächeln auf den Lippen und diesen verdammt heißen Blick gerade so unter der Hutkrempe hindurch.

_- You give me reason to live -_

_- You give me reason to live -_

Sobald er stand, krallten sich seine Finger in den Stoff und meine Augen weiteten sich.

_Nicht gut, gar nicht gut..._

_- You give me reason to live - _

_*RATSCH*_

_- You give me reason to live -_

Heilige Scheiße!!!

* * *

**_No comment! xD_**

**_Weiter gehts mit: _Die Waffen einer Frau**

**_Zusätzlich zum Titel des neuen Kaps bekommt ihr jetzt noch einen klitzekleinen _Teaser_:_**

_'Sein Kiefer war angespannt, die Lippen fest zusammengepresst, seine Nasenflügel blähten sich unter seiner schweren Atmung und die tiefschwarzen Augen klebten an meinem Körper. Er sah aus, als wäre er kurz davor,... mich anzuspringen.'_


	39. Die Waffen einer Frau

**_Disclaimer: Ich liebe, die mich lieben und die mich suchen, finden mich... Twilight (besonders Edward) hat mich nur leider noch immer nicht gefunden... :(_**

**_Wieder habe ich euch lange warten lassen, aber es ist nicht meine Schuld. Mein Mann schafft es, mich (fast) jeden Tag für eine gute Stunde vom Schreiben abzuhalten... ;) Meine Beta kanns bezeugen, ne? xD_**

**_Riesigen Dank an alle meine Reviewer!! Ich bin geradezu geplättet! 280 Revs, über 17.000 Hits und ganze 46 Favs!! Was kann Frau sich mehr wünschen??!! _**

**_Tausend Dank auch meiner Beta _HaylesHayles_. Was wäre ich nur ohne dich? :)_**

**_*g* Niemand, ich betone NIEMAND, hat die Ananas angesprochen. *lol* Wissen wirklich alle, worums da ging? *rofl* Oder hab ich euch am Ende nur zu sehr abgelenkt? *MUAHAHAHAHAHA*_**

**_Soooooo. Heute gibts ne Menge Lieder. Gleich zu Anfang nochmal der allseits beliebte Joe Cocker. Das Lied war schließlich noch nicht zu Ende. ;)  
_www[dot]youtube[dot]com/watch?v=pruYLmuEbjg**

**_Song Nr. 2 (jetzt das Original!)__ bitte erst zuschalten, wenn Edward wieder... steht... xD [memo an mich: bin ich fies...]  
_www[dot]youtube[dot]com/watch?v=eE0H71ZMuJM**

**_Last but not least: Song Nr. 3. folgt direkt auf Nr. 2.  
_www[dot]youtube[dot]com/watch?v=tbkG6Za6w5s**

**_Ach und: Bitte erst abspielen, wenn sie auch dran sind! :)_**

**_Dann hier mal viel Vergnügen..._**

* * *

**Die Waffen einer Frau**

„Oh mein Gott!" Augenblicklich versteckte ich mein errötendes Gesicht hinter meinen Händen, als Edward die Hose mit einem Ruck von sich gerissen hatte, denn mir reichte schon der eine kurze Blick, den ich... _darauf_ erhascht hatte. Ich konnte hören, wie Edward in sich hineinlachte. Da dieses Geräusch lauter wurde, kam er wohl auf mich zu.

_Nicht gut, gar nicht gut..._

„Bella." säuselte er mir entgegen. Zwei Hände fassten nach meinen, versuchten, sie von meinem Gesicht zu lösen, aber ich hielt dagegen. Um nichts auf der Welt könnte ich ihn jetzt ansehen. Nicht solange er _nichts _anhatte. „Du kränkst mich." sagte Edward gespielt beleidigt. Er wusste doch genau, warum ich das tat, daher machte ich mir gar nicht die Mühe, etwas darauf zu erwidern. Sein warmer Atem glitt über mein Ohr. „Ich sehe doch, dass dich das nicht kalt lässt." flüsterte er, hinterließ mit seinen Worten eine Gänsehaut bei mir. Gleich darauf spürte ich eine Hand an meinem Schenkel, die sich weiter nach oben vorarbeitete und selbst kurz vor meiner empfindsamsten Stelle nicht Halt machte.

„Nicht!" Aus Reflex nahm ich meine Hände von meinem Gesicht, um ihn aufhalten zu können, langte zu seiner und mein Blick wanderte ebenfalls nach unten. Ich quietschte nur und kniff sogleich wieder meine Augen zusammen, als ich einen erneuten Blick darauf erhascht hatte. Edward lachte wieder in sich hinein, hatte zwischenzeitlich meine Hände gekrallt und hielt sie über meinen Beinen fest, so dass ich sie nicht mehr schützend vor mein Gesicht halten konnte.

„Du weißt, wie er sich anfühlt. Was ist jetzt so anders?" fragte er leise, noch immer sichtlich amüsiert, aber dennoch auf eine sehr verführerische Weise, so dass mein Herz augenblicklich mehr Blut in meine Wangen pumpte. Ich konnte darauf nicht antworten. Es war anders, jedenfalls für mich. Das wäre meine einzige Erklärung gewesen und ich würde jetzt behaupten, dass es für ihn nicht wirklich einen Unterschied darstellte.

Er zog eine meiner Hände näher zu sich, trotz meiner versuchten Gegenwehr, drehte sie dabei und legte sie... ausgerechnet _da_ hin. Ich schnappte erneut laut nach Luft, presste meine Augen noch fester zusammen. Erinnerungen, Bilderfetzen des gestrigen Abends zogen hinter meinen geschlossenen Augen vorbei. Die Flammen in mir loderten fordernd auf, nahmen meinen ganzen Körper in Sekundenbruchteilen ein und hinterließen ein nur schwer zu ignorierendes Verlangen, was noch dadurch verstärkt wurde, dass Edward ein wohliges Brummen direkt neben meinem Ohr von sich gab. Am ganzen Körper zitternd, hin und her gerissen von dem Wechselbad der Gefühle in mir, saß ich noch immer stillschweigend vor Edward. Er führte meine andere Hand höher und legte sie... an seine Wange, schmiegte sich dagegen.

_- They don't know what love is -_

„Schau mir in die Augen, Schönheit." sagte er leise, seine Stimme dieses Mal sanft, liebevoll und ich seufzte resignierend. Dagegen sprach ja nichts. Ich richtete meinen Kopf auf, um ja nicht in Versuchung zu gelangen, und öffnete vorsichtig und langsam meine Augen.

_- They don't know what love is -_

Edward sah mir ebenfalls in die Augen und wieder erkannte ich diese Emotion in seinem Blick, die mir die Knie so weich werden ließ, so sanft...

_- But I know what love is -_

Das Lied sprach mir aus der Seele. So musste Liebe aussehen. Ich war überwältigt. Dieser Mann zeigte mir unmissverständlich auf seine ungewöhnliche Art, dass er mich wahrhaftig liebte. Ich ließ meine Hand in seinen Nacken wandern und zog ihn zu mir runter. Unsere Lippen verschmolzen miteinander, als wären sie dafür geschaffen worden, während das Lied langsam im Hintergrund verstummte. Erst mit der letzten Note ließen wir voneinander ab. Seine Stirn lag an meiner und beide atmeten wir schwerer. In diesem Moment erklang erneut die Melodie von vorne. Edward richtete sich auf, fasste mit einer Hand an seinen Hut, nahm ihn ab und setzte ihn mir auf.

„Du bist dran." sagte er, seine Stimme jetzt dunkler, belegt. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis bei mir durchgesickert war, was er eben von mir verlangt hatte. Die Hitze verließ mich augenblicklich, meine Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, aber Edward setzte nur ein sehr verschmitztes Lächeln auf.

„Oh nein..." sagte ich leise und schüttelte leicht meinen Kopf. Edward ließ sich nicht beirren, fasste mich an der Taille und zog mich vom Hocker. Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass ich so schwach war, denn trotz allen Kraftaufwands meinerseits, drehte er uns um, noch immer mich abwartend beobachtend. „Ich... kann nicht..." versuchte ich eine Erklärung, aber Edward drückte mir sofort seine Lippen auf. Er zog mich zu sich, presste seinen nackten Körper an mich, was mich fast um den Verstand brachte, bevor er wieder zurückwich.

„Und ob du kannst." sagte er mit einer Bestimmtheit, die keine Widerrede duldete und gleichzeitig waren seine Augen so voller Überzeugung, dass sein Optimismus auf mich überzuspringen schien. Tief atmete ich ein und überlegte, wie ich das nur bewerkstelligen konnte. Würde es nicht mehr als lächerlich aussehen, wenn ich mich eher umständlich aus meiner Jeans schälte? Schließlich hatte ich längst keine so lässige Hose wie er, die einfach durch Klettverschlüsse zu öffnen gewesen war. Gedankenverloren schweifte mein Blick über sein Gesicht.

„Kann ich... kann ich mich noch kurz... vorbereiten?" fragte ich unsicher. Edward schenkte mir ein schiefes Lächeln, wohl zufrieden damit, dass er mich überredet hatte, und nickte. „Bad?" fragte ich weiter und er deutete auf die noch geschlossene Tür, direkt neben der, in dessen Rahmen er gestanden hatte. Ich nickte ihm ebenfalls kurz zu, setzte ein schwaches Lächeln auf und machte mich auf den Weg in sein Bad, ohne mich ein Mal umzudrehen. Es war klar, was ich dann unweigerlich zu sehen bekäme.

Ich fand mich in einem Raum wieder, der sogar größer wie mein eigenes Zimmer war. Und so etwas nannte er lediglich Bad! Auf der rechten Seite war ein Doppelwaschbecken mit einem überdimensionierten Spiegel und mehreren Schränken, dahinter die Toilette, gegenüber an der Wand noch eine Tür, auf der linken Seite eine großzügige Dusche mit Glaswänden, in der bestimmt bald vier Personen Platz finden konnten, und ein weiterer Schrank. Mittig im Raum befand sich eine freistehende Badewanne, die allein einen nicht mehr aus dem Staunen raus brachte. Darin konnte man ja fast schon Bahnen drehen. Genug Auswahl hatte er also...

Ich schüttelte leicht meinen Kopf, um diese Gedanken loszuwerden, nahm dabei den Hut ab und begab mich seufzend vor den Spiegel. Meine Wangen waren leicht rot, hätte mich auch eher gewundert, wenn nicht, meine Haare ein bisschen zerzaust, da er seine Hände darin gehabt hatte und mein Herzschlag glich noch immer einem Schnellzug. Kurzum: Ich sah nicht wirklich sehr ansprechend aus, was meine anstehende Aufgabe nicht gerade leichter machte.

Was mich schon wieder zu meiner Jeans brachte. Wie sollte ich mich nur annähernd so sexy ausziehen wie Edward? Ich bezweifelte, dass er ein passendes Pendant zu seiner Hose für mich hatte. Aber es musste doch eine andere Möglichkeit geben. Zu dumm, dass ich meinen _Schlafanzug_ nicht dabei hatte. Der wäre jetzt genau das Richtige gewesen, aber da ich ja nicht über Nacht bleiben konnte, war das nicht nötig gewesen. Wer hätte denn ahnen können, dass Edward so etwas vorbereitet hatte? Da ich also nichts Anderes mitgenommen hatte, fiel diese Möglichkeit weg...

Aber... wenn ich mich nicht täuschte, musste der andere Raum, aus dem Edward kam, so etwas wie seine Ankleide sein, schließlich hatte er diese Hose nicht von Anfang an getragen. Vielleicht... Ich schluckte einmal schwer, als ich wohl meine einzige Möglichkeit gefunden hatte. Vielleicht würde ich unter seiner Kleidung etwas finden, das sich dafür eignete, etwas, das mir annähernd passte, das gleichzeitig leicht auszuziehen war und vorerst noch alles verdeckte. Ich legte meine Stirn auf den Rand des Waschbeckens und atmete tief durch. Wie sollte ich ihm denn erklären, dass ich mal eben durch seinen Schrank stöbern müsste?

„Bella? Gehts dir gut?" vernahm ich seine leicht besorgte Stimme und schreckte hoch. Hastig sortierte ich meine Gedanken, wobei mir noch eine gute Idee kam. Hatte ich soeben Edwards Kleidung anziehen eine gute Idee genannt...? Ja, hatte ich. Ich war hoffnungslos verloren.

_Verliebt, Bella! Verliebt!_

Ja, das auch. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf noch mal kurz, bevor ich den Hut aufsetzte und zur Tür trat.

„Mach die Augen zu!" sagte ich mit relativ sicherer Stimme, worüber ich mich selbst wunderte. Ich wartete ein wenig, aber es kam keine Antwort, daher öffnete ich nur ganz leicht die Tür und spickte hinaus, um zu sehen, ob er meiner Anweisung wirklich Folge leistete. In der Tat! Er saß grinsend mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Barhocker. Ich musste selbst schmunzeln und wenn ich gekonnt hätte, wäre ich länger hier in der Tür stehen geblieben, um ihn weiter betrachten zu können. Geflissentlich achtete ich dabei darauf, nur die obere Hälfte zu begutachten, da er ganz männertypisch breitbeinig dasaß. Allerdings fürchtete ich, dass er schon bald seine Augen wieder aufschlug, wenn ich keine weitere Anweisung machte. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich ich raus, schloss dabei die Tür hinter mir so leise als möglich, und weiter um die Ecke zu der noch immer leicht angelehnten Tür. Dort schlüpfte ich zügig hinein und beließ sie angelehnt, damit Edward keinen Verdacht schöpfte.

Erst jetzt nahm ich den Raum richtig in Augenschein. Es war tatsächlich eine Ankleide, die meinem Zimmer ebenfalls Konkurrenz machte, was die Größe betraf. Seufzend besah ich die raumhohen Schränke und halbhohen Schubladenschränke. Erneut atmete ich tief durch, um neuen Mut zu sammeln, schließlich hatte ich es schon bis hier geschafft, und hoffte einfach, dass der erste Schrank barg, wonach ich suchte. Mit einem mir bis dahin unbewussten Selbstvertrauen schritt ich auf die nächstbeste verspiegelte Schiebetür zu und öffnete sie...

Es war als würde Edward selbst in dem Schrank stehen, so stark hing noch immer sein Duft in der Kleidung, dass es mir beinahe alle Sinne vernebelte. Nach einer knappen Minute, die ich brauchte, um meinen Kopf klar zu kriegen, betrachtete ich den Inhalt genauer. Volltreffer! Neben jeder Menge Anzügen in unterschiedlichsten Farben und Schnittmustern fanden hier auch noch mindestens genauso viele verschiedenste Hemden Platz. Genau, was ich gesucht hatte. Vorsichtig ließ ich eine Hand über die lange Reihe der Hemden wandern, bis ich an einem Dunkelblauen stoppte. Es war langärmlig, sicher zu lang für mich, doch entscheidender war, die Farbe passte perfekt. Ich stieß ein stummes Dankesgebet gen Himmel aus, da ich mir heute in meinem Anflug weiblicher Intuition meine dunkelblaue Spitzenunterwäsche angezogen hatte.

„Bella? Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?" erklang erneut Edwards besorgte Stimme und riss mich damit aus meinen Gedanken.

„Ja, ja! Bin gleich da! Einen Moment noch!" rief ich zurück, während ich mich bereits eilig aus meinen Klamotten schälte. Nicht ganz ordentlich packte ich Jeans, Bluse und Socken zu einem Stapel zusammen, den ich einfach auf dem Boden ablegte, und nahm schließlich sein Hemd vom Kleiderbügel. Ich öffnete nur die ersten drei Knöpfe und zog es mir dann wie ein Shirt über, das ging schneller. Der Stoff war ein Traum! Es fühlte sich fast an... wie eine zweite Haut... eine zweite Haut, die nach Edward duftete... Ich unterdrückte das aufkeimende Stöhnen.

Prüfend blickte ich kurz an mir hinab und stellte zufrieden fest, dass noch immer alles ‚eingepackt' war, so wie ich es erhofft hatte. Nur die Ärmel musste ich jetzt noch bearbeiten. So schnell und geschickt als möglich krempelte ich sie hoch, bis endlich meine Hände ohne weiteres Zutun zum Vorschein kamen. Zufrieden setzte ich den Hut wieder auf, drehte mich zum Spiegel um, zupfte den Ausschnitt zurecht und ordnete die Strähnen, die unter dem Hut hervorhingen. So viel zum einfachen Teil. Zitternd atmete ich mal wieder tief durch, bevor ich mich zur Tür begab, die Tür zu meiner persönlichen Hölle... oder meinem persönlichen Himmel. Man konnte es so und so sehen. Bewusst fließend öffnete ich sie schlussendlich und trat hoffentlich sicherer auf den Plan, als ich mich fühlte.

Mein erster Blick galt, wie könnte es anders sein, Edward. Selbst aus dieser Entfernung hatte ich in seinem leicht überraschten und erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck erkannt, wie das Grün seiner Augen augenblicklich dem Schwarz wich. Unwillkürlich musste ich lächeln, aber es war nicht irgendeines. Ich fühlte mich... mächtig. Ich war mir mehr als sicher, dass er es sehr aufreizend fand, seine Kleidung an mir zu sehen. Mein Selbstbewusstsein stieg um das Dreifache, während ich noch immer langsam mit einem, wie ich hoffte, verführerischen Lächeln auf den Lippen auf ihn zuging. Jetzt war es an mir, ihn in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.

Edward rührte sich keinen Millimeter, lediglich seine Augen folgten mir, meinen Bewegungen, verschlangen mich geradezu und... es gefiel mir. Ich hatte ihn um den kleinen Finger gewickelt. Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf meine Lippen, während ich ein Stück vor ihm stehen blieb, die Stange im Rücken. Die Melodie füllte den Raum mit einer knisternden Anspannung und Erwartung, dass sie fast zu fühlen war. Wie Raubtiere, die auf den nächsten Zug des Anderen warteten, standen wir da und betrachteten uns.

‚_Du bist dran.'_ hallten seine Worte in meinem Kopf wider und so hob ich langsam eine Hand, schnippte einmal mit den Fingern. Ich hoffte, dass das das Signal für die Anlage war, die Schleife zu beenden und den Song komplett zu spielen. Tatsächlich erklang kurz darauf erneut Joe Cockers Stimme, die mir jetzt noch rauer vorkam, aber wahrscheinlich spielte mir mein Gehirn Streiche.

_- real slow - _

Mit beiden Händen langte ich hinter mich, umfasste die Stange und drehte mich um sie, bis ich Edward den Rücken zugekehrt hatte. Langsam ließ ich mich an ihr hinabgleiten, legte dabei meinen Kopf neben der Stange in den Nacken und versuchte, so gut es ging, zu Edward zu sehen. Wie versteinert hielt er die Stellung auf dem Barhocker.

_- I'll take of your shoes -_

Ganz in der Hocke, nahm ich meine Hände von der Stange, den Kopf wieder aufrecht und beugte mich dieses Mal vor, drückte meinen Hintern gegen das kalte Metall. Genau in dieser Position richtete ich mich noch langsamer als zuvor auf. Von Edward kam nicht ein Mucks, dennoch war ich überzeugt, dass er das mit größtem Wohlgefallen beobachtet hatte.

_- You can leave your hat on -_

Wie ich stand, umkreiste ich erneut die Stange. Ich versuchte, wie er zuvor, knapp unter dem Rand des Huts durchzusehen, während meine Hände über meinen Bauch und meine Brust zu dem ersten geschlossenen Knopf strichen. Edward verfolgte diese Bewegung mehr als interessiert. Ein weiteres zufriedenes Grinsen legte sich auf mein Gesicht.

_- Turn on the lights -_

Als wäre tatsächlich ein Spot auf mich gerichtet, fühlte ich unter seiner genauen Beobachtung die weiter ansteigende Hitze in meinem Körper mit jedem weiteren Knopf, der sowohl meine Haut als auch meine Wäsche darunter entblößte. Nervös biss ich mir auf die Lippe. Ob ihm wirklich gefallen würde, was er gleich zu sehen bekam?

_- Yeah, that's right -_

Die Knöpfe waren alle offen, sanft umspielte das Hemd meine Figur, gab nur einen schmalen Streifen nackter Haut und seidig glänzenden Stoffes frei. Gemächlich machte ich ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu, damit das Hemd noch immer das Meiste verdeckte. Ein kleines Stück vor ihm blieb ich stehen, kehrte ihm in einer langsamen Drehung erneut den Rücken zu und sah ihm dabei so lange als möglich in die Augen.

_- You give me reason to live -_

_- You give me reason to live -_

Mithilfe eines leichten Schulterkreisens ließ ich das Hemd in einer zügigen Bewegung von meinen Armen gleiten und einfach zu Boden fallen.

_- You give me reason to live -_

Hinter mir sog Edward scharf die Luft ein.

_- You give me reason to live -_

Ein breites Grinsen stahl sich auf mein Gesicht, das ich sogleich durch ein Verführerisches zu ersetzen suchte. Ich legte eine Hand oben auf den Hut und senkte meinen Kopf möglichst tief an meine Brust, bevor ich mich Edward zuwandte. Ich konnte zwar nicht sehen, wie er darauf reagierte, aber ich vernahm ein eigenartiges Knacksgeräusch, das nur von dem hölzernen Barhocker stammen konnte. Ich sah seine muskulösen Beine, blinzelte ein paar Mal, um meine Gedanken im Zaum zu halten, und hob nur langsam meinen Kopf, bis mein Blick auf seine Hand fiel, die sich verkrampft und mit hervortretenden Knöcheln seitlich an der Sitzfläche festkrallte. Ich schmunzelte kurz. Daher also das Geräusch.

Ich sah weiter auf, ließ dabei geflissentlich seinen Schritt aus und blickte erst wieder auf seine Mitte, als ich seine Brust erkennen konnte. Deutlich sichtbar hob und senkte sie sich mit jedem Atemzug, den Edward nahm. Ein Grinsen unterdrückend, indem ich mir auf die Lippe biss, nahm ich meine Hand vom Hut, der jetzt auch wieder ohne meine Hilfe auf meinem Kopf verharren würde.

Ich legte selbigen leicht schräg, sah vollends auf, bis ich gerade so sein Gesicht komplett betrachten konnte. Sein Kiefer war angespannt, die Lippen fest zusammengepresst, seine Nasenflügel blähten sich unter seiner schweren Atmung und die tiefschwarzen Augen klebten an meinem Körper. Er sah aus, als wäre er kurz davor,... mich anzuspringen. Mein Ego strotzte nur so vor Selbstbewusstsein aufgrund seiner Reaktion und ich gönnte mir ein mehr als zufriedenes Lächeln.

_- Suspicious minds are talking -_

Wesentlich sicherer, was mein Vorhaben betraf, hob ich meine Hände, legte sie auf mein Dekolletee und strich ganz, ganz langsam an meinem Körper hinab. Ich spürte die Gänsehaut, als ich mir vorstellte, dass es seine Hände wären, die mich gerade berührten. Der Hocker gab ein weiteres missbilligendes Knacksen von sich, während meine Hände sich meinem Unterleib näherten. Ich schloss meine Augen, um mich ganz auf dieses Gefühl konzentrieren zu können. Eine Hand verharrte am Bund meines mehr als knappen Slips, die andere glitt darüber hinweg und nur ein kleines Stück zwischen meine Beine, bevor ich sie wieder nach oben wandern ließ. Ich nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, während ich meine Augen öffnete und meine Hände langsam hinter meinen Rücken brachte.

_- But I know what love is -_

Mit vertrauten Bewegungen fasste ich den Verschluss meines BHs und hielt überrascht inne, da Edward sich bewegte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck blieb unverändert, als er sich langsam erhob und in derselben Geschwindigkeit auf mich zukam. Ich rührte mich nicht, wartete darauf, was er vorhatte, ob er mich möglicherweise aufhalten wollte. Nur wenige Zentimeter vor mir blieb er stehen, mir jetzt in die Augen blickend. Ich hielt ihm stand, während das Lied langsam verstummte. Edward schnippte ein Mal, noch bevor es erneut angefangen hatte. So standen wir weiterhin und ich lauschte, bis ganz leise Klänge den Raum erfüllten.

_- Never know how much I love you -_

Die Stimme des Sängers war ruhig, beinahe beschwörend, die Melodie eher hintergründig gehalten und zudem stieg dadurch diese knisternde Spannung im Raum. Eine erneute Gänsehaut überkam mich.

_- You give me fever, when you kiss me -_

Edward nahm mein Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und beugte sich langsam zu mir runter. In stiller Vorfreude betrachtete ich ihn, bis er kurz davor war meine Lippen zu berühren. Erst jetzt schloss ich meine Augen, brachte meine Hände unverrichteter Taten nach vorne, welche automatisch Halt in seinen Haaren suchten. Es war ein vorsichtiger Kuss, als ob er sich herantasten wollte. Seine Lippen, die weich gegen meine lehnten, bewegten sich so atemberaubend. Eine Hand packte mich im Nacken und nur ganz leicht spürte ich seine Haut an meiner, als er näher an mich herantrat. Dennoch war es genug, um mich zum Zittern zu bringen und das Feuer in mir zum Aufbäumen.

_- I light up when you call my name -_

"Edward…" murmelte ich gegen seine Lippen, als seine andere Hand behutsam an meiner Seite nach unten strich und eine brennende Spur auf meiner Haut hinterließ. Seine Zunge schob sich langsam in meinen Mund, suchte nach meiner und spielte mit ihr, während er mich vollends an sich zog. Ich fühlte mich, als stünde ich unter Strom. Seine nackte Haut an meiner, nur getrennt von dem bisschen dünnen Stoff an mir, der eigentlich kaum ein Hindernis darstellte, war mehr als erregend.

_- Everbody's got the fever -_

Seine Hand an meiner Taille legte sich komplett um mich, als er die Andere aus meinem Nacken über mein Schlüsselbein an mein Dekolletee wandern ließ. Wie unsere Aktionen nahm auch das Lied an Intensität zu. Ich nahm eine Hand aus seinen Haaren und strich über seinen perfekten Oberkörper. Der Kuss wurde zunehmend fordernder, von beiden Seiten. Edward führte seine Hand tiefer, strich über meinen BH und ich stöhnte leise in seinen Mund. Meine Hand krallte sich in seinem Haar fest, während Edward weiter meinen Körper erkundete, von meinem Rücken nach vorne und zurück, ständig in Bewegung.

_- Baby, you're my flame -_

Seine Berührungen waren so sanft, so vorsichtig, brachten mich unweigerlich um den Verstand. Komplett meinen Gefühlen hingegeben war ich mutig genug, mich ein Stück von ihm wegzulehnen, um meine Hand an seinen Schritt zu legen. Edward quittierte das mit einem tiefen knurrenden Stöhnen, dessen Vibration durch meinen ganzen Körper jagte. Himmel, eindeutig, ich war im Himmel. Edwards Hand erreichte meine empfindlichste Stelle und berührte mich durch den Stoff so zart, dass ich den Kuss lösen musste, um nach Luft zu schnappen, um sie gleich darauf in einem Stöhnen loszulassen.

_- I'm his Misses -_

Edward löste sich daraufhin ganz von mir, betrachtete mich eindringlich und als hätte er eine stumme Bitte geäußert, nickte ich leicht. Ich wusste sowieso, dass wir nicht mehr aufhören konnten. Davon abgesehen wollte ich auch nicht aufhören. Edward gab mir einen kurzen Kuss, bevor er mich in seine Arme hob und gemächlich zu seinem Bett trug. Die wenigen Meter küsste ich seinen Hals und knabberte an seinem Ohrläppchen. Die Vorfreude, Aufregung und Erregung stieg ein weiteres Mal. Ich hatte das Gefühl, als würde ich vor Hitze jeden Moment umkippen, läge ich nicht gerade in Edwards Armen. Vorsichtig setzte er mich ab, öffnete mit seiner Hand an meinem Rücken noch den Verschluss, bevor er mich sanft hinlegte. Ich ließ alles mit mir geschehen. Wenn dann war es jetzt sowieso an ihm, die Initiative zu übernehmen. Ich befand mich auf Neuland, aber ich wusste, dass Edward mehr als vorsichtig sein würde. Ich vertraute ihm.

_- What a lovely way to burn -_

Seine Augen verließen meine nicht ein Mal, während das Lied mit den letzten Noten ausklang. Mit den sanften Tönen des folgenden Stücks legte er sich seitlich auf seinen Unterarm gestützt neben mich, strich über meine Wange, meine Lippen, meinen Hals bis an meine Schulter. Die Berührung genießend biss ich mir auf die Unterlippe. Leicht wie eine Feder strich er den Träger meinen Arm entlang, sein Blick seiner Hand folgend, während ich sein Gesicht musterte. Noch immer waren seine Züge angespannt, er schien sich wirklich zurückzuhalten. Ich zog meine Hand vollends aus dem Träger und Edward lächelte mir daraufhin das erste Mal seit meiner... Performance zu. Seine Hand wanderte meinen Arm nach oben, über mein Schlüsselbein langsam zu dem zweiten Träger und auch hier war ich mit behilflich, indem ich nach etwa der Hälfte meinen Arm heraus zog.

Langsam beugte er sich zu mir runter, sah mir dabei fest in die Augen, bevor er mich mit aller Leidenschaft küsste und den hauchzarten Stoff von mir entfernte. Die unerwartet kalt wirkende Zimmerluft ließ mich zittern und bescherte mir eine Gänsehaut. Mit einer Hand fasste ich in seine Haare, um ihn bei mir zu halten, während seine auf meinem Bauch zu liegen kam und nur langsam höher wanderte. Ganz behutsam streichelte er meine empfindliche Haut und mein Stöhnen ging in unserem Kuss unter. Seine Hände wussten genau, was sie zu tun hatten. Unser Kuss brach nicht ab, wenn überhaupt vertieften wir ihn nochmals. Meine bisher nutzlose Hand legte ich auf seine Brust, spürte die festen Muskeln und den wohligen Schauer an meinem Rücken.

Minutenlang verwöhnte er meine obere Hälfte mit seiner Hand und ich versuchte, es ihm gleich zu tun. Unser Kuss war geprägt von Leidenschaft und deutlich spürbarem Verlangen. Schließlich führte er seine Hand langsam tiefer und als er den Bund meines Slips erreichte, schob er seine Finger nur ein kleines Stück darunter, löste sich aus dem Kuss. Wenige Zentimeter schwebte sein Gesicht über meinem und so wie ich seinen heißen Atem auf mir spürte, konnte er wohl auch meinen fühlen. Die tiefe Schwärze seiner Augen barg jetzt wieder diesen wohligen Ausdruck, die Liebe, die er für mich empfand.

„Bist du sicher?" flüsterte er leise, seine Stimme so rau und tief, dass ich zitterte vor Erregung. Nie zuvor gab es in meinem Leben einen Moment, in dem ich nervöser, aufgeregter und wissender war als jetzt. Ich wollte das. Ich wollte ihn. Mit keinem Anderen konnte ich mir diese Vertrautheit vorstellen... und dieses Vertrauen. Allein, dass er solche Gefühle für mich hegte, zeigte mir, dass es nicht falsch war. Nichts, was wir tun würden, könnte je falsch sein. Ich legte eine Hand in seinen Nacken, hob meinen Kopf hoch und zog ihn gleichzeitig zu mir runter. Ich ließ unsere Lippen sich nur leicht berühren, gewährte ihm den Kuss nicht, sondern wich immer wieder rechtzeitig zurück, bis er leicht knurrte.

„Absolut." flüsterte ich und drückte meine Lippen an seine. Das folgende grollende Stöhnen wanderte wie ein Lauffeuer durch meinen Körper. Edward erwiderte den Kuss nur kurz, bevor er sich löste und aufsetzte. Er kniete sich neben mich, fasste mit beiden Händen meinen Slip und zog ihn mir langsam von den Beinen, sein Blick seinen Händen folgend. Nervös biss ich mir auf meine Unterlippe und beobachtete ihn dabei. Wie er ihn komplett runtergezogen hatte, ließ er ihn einfach neben das Bett auf den Boden fallen. Sein Blick wanderte über meine Füße langsam aber fließend nach oben, bis er an meinen Augen angelangt war. Er betrachtete mich eine Weile, bevor er sich mit seinen Händen links und rechts neben meinen Beinen abstütze und wie eine Raubkatze auf mich zu kroch...

* * *

Gedankenverloren war mein Blick auf die große Fensterfront gerichtet. Das Orange am Himmel wies mich darauf hin, dass es bald Zeit war, zu gehen, aber ich nahm es nicht wirklich wahr. Nichts würde mich im Moment dazu bringen, an einen, wenn auch nur kurzen, Abschied zu denken. Noch immer dem gleichen Stück lauschend, welches sich bestimmt bereits unzählige Male wiederholt hatte, drehte ich meinen Kopf etwas und strich mit meiner Nasenspitze über seine starke Brust, auf der ich es mir bequem gemacht hatte.

Edward lag auf dem Rücken, eine Hand hinter seinem Kopf und ich halb auf ihm, nutzte ihn als Kissen. Schon eine ganze Weile lagen wir so da, die Decke nur bis an unsere Hüfte reichend, während seine andere Hand sanft meinen Rücken streichelte. Es war angenehm, einfach nur so beieinander zu liegen, die traute Zweisamkeit danach zu genießen.

Was meine Gedanken zurück brachte auf das vorangegangene Ereignis. Das war mit Abstand das Unglaublichste und Wunderschönste, das ich je erleben durfte. Edward hatte mir alle Zeit gelassen, die ich gebraucht hatte, wissend, dass er der Erste war, mit dem ich geschlafen hatte. Er war so zärtlich und vorsichtig, darauf bedacht, es mir so einfach und angenehm wie möglich zu machen und... Mein Gott! Er hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet!

Ein wohliges Seufzen verließ meine Lippen, woraufhin Edward sich leicht bewegte. Ich hob meinen Kopf, sah zu ihm auf. Seine Augen ruhten auf mir und er lächelte mich glücklich an. Ich erwiderte es, bevor ich mich erneut an ihn kuschelte. Ein weiteres Mal inhalierte ich seinen Duft, versuchte, so viel als möglich davon in mir aufzunehmen, mir einzuprägen, damit ich es heute Nacht nicht missen würde.

„Komm her." flüsterte mein Kissen. Edward legte seinen Arm fest um mich und brachte den anderen ebenfalls nach unten, zog mich vorsichtig hoch. Ich richtete mich nur leicht auf, unterstützte sein Vorhaben, bis er mich auf Augenhöhe hatte. Eine Hand legte er an meine Wange und ich schmiegte mich dagegen, während er mich einfach nur betrachtete. Er schlang wieder beide Arme fest um mich, zog mich an sich ran, so dass ich meinen Kopf neben seinen auf das Kissen legte. Liebevoll strich ich durch sein Haar und verteilte kleine Küsse auf seiner Schulter und an seinem Hals. Edward dankte es mir mit einem leisen wohligen Seufzen und presste mich noch fester an sich. Minutenlang hielt er mich so, bevor er mir sanft ins Ohr flüsterte.

„Ich wünschte, du könntest bleiben." Seine Stimme klang traurig und auch mich packte jetzt der Abschiedsschmerz. Ich wusste, dass wir den unvermeidlichen Moment nicht länger hinauszögern konnten. Nur langsam löste Edward seinen Griff um mich und ich stützte mich auf seiner Brust ab, sah ihn an. Er schenkte mir ein schiefes Lächeln, aber die Traurigkeit stand dennoch in seinen Augen. Ich brachte meine Lippen an seine, legte all meine Gefühle für ihn hinein, um ihm zu zeigen, wie viel er mir bedeutete. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass die Botschaft ankam.

Mit einem letzten sehnsüchtigen Blick drehte ich mich um und saß somit neben Edward. Ich suchte den Boden nach meiner Wäsche ab und wurde mir wieder meiner Nacktheit bewusst. Vorsichtig spickte ich an mir hinab. Ohne die unmittelbare Nähe zu Edward war mir das irgendwie unangenehm. Möglichst unauffällig zog ich das dunkle Laken hoch, wickelte es um mich, während ich meine Beine aus dem Bett schwang und schließlich aufstand. Mit einer Hand das behelfsmäßige Kleid haltend wandelte ich an das Fußende des Bettes und bückte mich nach meinem Slip. Edwards leises Knurren erfüllte den Raum. Mit einem fragenden Ausdruck in seine Richtung richtete ich mich auf.

Wo war eine Kamera, wenn man sie brauchte? Edward in all seiner Pracht, so wie Gott ihn geschaffen hatte, angelehnt an das schwarze Metall des Bettes, ein Bein angewinkelt, einen Arm darauf abgelegt, mit einem halb amüsierten, halb verführerischen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Wahrlich ein Bild für die Götter. Ein heißkalter Schauer lief mir über den Rücken, während ich ihn betrachtete. Edwards Blick wanderte über meinen Körper... oder das Laken, das ihn verdeckte.

„Du siehst aus,... wie eine wandelnde Versuchung." sagte er leise, betrachtete dabei intensiv meine untere Körperhälfte. Das Blut in meine Wangen kriechend wandte ich meine Augen von ihm ab, senkte automatisch meinen Blick. Sofort erkannte ich den Grund für sein unverhohlenes Starren. Eines meiner Beine hatte sich aus dem Laken gewickelt, war fast bis hoch an meine Hüfte entblößt und stand in einem unnatürlichen Kontrast zur Farbe des Stoffes, beinahe so als wäre ich... geisterhaft.

„Engel..." klang seine kaum hörbare Stimme an mein Ohr, weshalb ich überrascht und leicht verwirrt zu ihm sah. Seine Augen waren noch immer auf mein Bein gerichtet und erst einige Momente später hob er seinen Blick, sah mich geradewegs an. „Mein Engel." sagte er mit deutlich festerer Stimme. Wenn möglich stieg mir noch mehr Blut in die Wangen und ich lächelte verlegen. Edwards Lippen formten sich zu diesem einzigartigen Lächeln und schließlich stand auch er auf, was wiederum dazu führte, dass ich schnell wegsah. Dieser Anblick... war einfach zuviel für mich.

Angeblich wieder auf der Suche nach meiner Wäsche ging ich weiter um das Bett herum, meine Gedanken waren jedoch von diesem Bild gefesselt. Daher fiel mir auch erst auf, dass ich meinen BH nirgends hatte liegen sehen, als ich das Bett einmal umkreist hatte. Verwirrt blickte ich zurück, suchte erneut den Boden ab, bis sich Edward räusperte und damit unwillkürlich meine sofortige Aufmerksamkeit hatte. In seiner glorreichen Nacktheit ein Stück vom Fußende des Bettes entfernt stehend hielt er meinen BH baumelnd an seinem Zeigefinger. Sein Gesicht zierte ein äußerst... vielsagendes Grinsen. Ich zögerte kurz, schritt dann mit erhobenem Kinn auf ihn zu und wollte mir das Stück Stoff schnappen, als Edward seine Hand weg zog.

„Was krieg ich dafür?" fragte er in seinem charmantesten Ton und streckte mir automatisch seinen Kopf entgegen. Einen Moment lang überlegte ich, ihm zu antworten, dass er ihn meinetwegen behalten konnte und ich ohne heimgehen würde. Allerdings wollte ich nicht unbedingt ausgerechnet dieses BHs verlustig werden. Dafür gefiel er mir zu sehr. Eine Alternative abwägend biss ich mir nachdenklich auf meine Unterlippe und kam schließlich zu dem Ergebnis, dass ihn Letzteres... härter treffen würde. Ich versuchte erst gar nicht, das Lächeln zu verbergen, beim Gedanken an mein Vorhaben. Edwards Züge passten sich meinen an, da er wohl annahm, einen netten Dankeskuss zu bekommen. Ich würde ihm so viel mehr geben... und doch so wenig.

Ich trat den einen Schritt zur Seite, so dass ich exakt vor ihm stand, ließ meinen Blick ganz unschuldig gen Boden fallen und legte meinen Kopf dabei leicht schräg. Meine Augen wanderten langsam nach oben, meinen Kopf hielt ich gesenkt. Edwards Blick war ganz auf mein Gesicht konzentriert. _Perfekt._ Vorsichtig und sehr langsam hob ich meinen zweiten Arm an, legte meine Hand zu der anderen, die das Laken um mich hielt, neigte währenddessen meinen Kopf auf die andere Seite, um auch weiterhin Edwards Aufmerksamkeit von meinen Händen fern zu halten.

In einer abrupten Bewegung zog ich das Laken auseinander und entblößte somit meinen Körper vor Edward, dessen Blick sofort nach unten fiel, die Augen vor Überraschung geweitet, der Mund leicht offen stehend. Schnell versteckte ich meinen Körper wieder unter dem Stoff und schnappte mir gleich darauf meinen BH von seiner erstarrten Hand. Edward hatte gar keine Chance zu reagieren. Ich ging ein paar Schritte rückwärts, betrachtete ihn sichtlich amüsiert, da er noch immer auf die gleiche Stelle starrte, bevor ich mich umdrehte und auf seine Ankleide zuging.

„Du spielst mit unfairen Mitteln." vernahm ich seine leicht pikierte Stimme, aber auch den amüsierten Unterton. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern, drehte mich nicht einmal um.

„Du lässt dich zu leicht ablenken." erwiderte ich nur, schritt in die Ankleide und schloss die Tür hinter mir.

* * *

**__****Stellt euch nur mal vor, wie das wäre: Ihr in Edwards Bett und er kommt nackt auf euch zugekrochen. Allein die Aussicht...!! Gott, wie ich das liebe! Ich bin sowas von fällig für die Klapsmühle.............**

**_Bin gespannt, was ihr über dieses Kap sagt und von dem Titel des Nächsten haltet. Bis bald in: _Fische und Handschellen**

**_Die geschnittene Szene in diesem Kapitel habe ich als OS veröffentlicht (s. Profilseite)  
_**_**ABER! Jeder von euch hat seine eigene Vorstellung, was da abgelaufen ist. Ich will euch das auf keinen Fall nehmen! Was in diesem OS steht, ist allein meine Sicht der Dinge. Wenn ihr also lieber eure Version in Gedanken behalten wollt, dann lest es besser nicht.**_


	40. Fische und Handschellen

**_Disclaimer: Ich würde gerne in die Welt hinausschreien: Twilight gehört mir!! Aber stattdessen kommt immer folgendes über meine Lippen: Twilight gehört Stephenie Meyer!!! *frustriert seufz*_**

**_Durch unglückliche Umstände trage ich derzeit einen Gips am Bein. Das wiederum führt dazu, dass ich selten bis gar nicht am PC sitzen, geschweige denn weiter schreiben kann (Ärtzliche Anordnung: Bein schonen und hochlegen). Daher findet ihr am Ende dieses Kaps auch keinen Titel für das Folgende. Es tut mir leid, euch sagen zu müssen, dass das nächste Update in unbestimmter Ferne liegt. Sobald es mir besser geht und ich genaueres über ein Update weiß, lass ich es euch in einer Änderung dieses Kaps wissen. Ich hoffe auf euer Verständnis. :)_**

**_Riesigen Dank für die tollen Revs sowohl zu dieser FF, als auch zum OS!!!! Ihr seid so unglaublich!!!! Es sind jetzt schon fast 300 Revs und knapp 21.000 Hits!!!! Wahnsinn!!!!! *riesenknuddl*_**

**_Tausend Dank auch an _HaylesHayles_. Du kannst halt was. ;)_**

**_Nochmal zur Ananas. *lol* Es gab noch immer nicht viel Resonanz dazu. Daher einfach folgender Tipp: Googlet mal mit den Schlagworten 'Ananas Männer'. Die ersten zwei Beiträge sollten bereits genug Aufschluss geben. *rofl*_**

**_Ansonsten viel Vergnügen!_**

* * *

**Fische und Handschellen**

Nachdem wir beide wieder angezogen waren, brachte mich Edward nach Hause. Während der Fahrt schwiegen wir, aber es war nicht unangenehm. Seine Hand lag so oft als möglich auf meinem Bein, ich legte dann immer meine darüber und wir lächelten die ganze Zeit vor uns hin oder uns zu. Edward parkte in der Einfahrt und ich spähte zu den Fenstern im Erdgeschoss. In der Küche war Licht und auch im Wohnzimmer war ein leichter Lichtschein zusehen, aber definitiv nicht genug, als dass sich jemand darin aufhalten würde. Das hieß wohl, dass Charlie noch nicht von seiner Angeltour zurück war, aber es konnte definitiv nicht mehr lange dauern, bis Harry ihn hier absetzte, schließlich wurde es schon dunkel. Trotzdem würde ich die Gelegenheit nicht einfach verstreichen lassen.

„Möchtest du noch kurz mit rein kommen?" fragte ich an Edward gewandt, der bereits dabei war auszusteigen. Sein Kopf schoss zu mir rum und er betrachtete mich einen Moment leicht überrascht und verwirrt, bevor er breit grinste.

„Wenn du schon so nett fragst..." antwortete er und ich blieb geduldig sitzen, bis er ums Auto gegangen war, um mir die Türe zu öffnen. Wenn ich eins gelernt hatte, dann dass Edward Cullen es sich nicht nehmen ließ, seiner Begleitung, oder in unserem Fall seiner Freundin, jede noch so unbedeutende Türe aufzuhalten. Mit einem dankbaren Lächeln und schon langsam zur Gewohnheit werdenden Küsschen auf die Wange ließ ich mir raus helfen und ging mit Edward an meiner Seite auf das Haus zu. Ich sah, wie er einen skeptischen Blick auf den Streifenwagen warf.

„Charlie ist angeln." sagte ich nur, lächelte ihn dabei kurz an, bevor ich auf die Veranda trat und die unverschlossene Türe öffnete. „Hi, Mom!" rief ich durch den Flur und entledigte mich meiner Jacke und Schuhe.

„Hallo, Schatz! Du bist auf die Minute pünktlich! Komm gleich her und hilf mir!" Ich verdrehte nur meine Augen und Edward lachte leise in sich hinein. Ich hatte eigentlich nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie mich wirklich brauchen würde.

„Guten Abend, Renee." sagte eben jener, als wir die Küche betraten und Renee sich leicht erschrocken zu uns umdrehte.

„Oh. Dir auch einen guten Abend, Edward. Möchtest du mit uns essen?" Fabelhaft. Renee war ganz in ihrem Element. Ich seufzte nur und sah fragend zu Edward, dessen Blick unsicher zwischen mir und Renee wechselte.

„Ich möchte keine Umstände bereiten..." setzte er an, aber Renee winkte gleich ab.

„Du bereitest mir keine Umstände... und auch sonst niemandem." fügte sie nachdrücklich an. Edward sah fragend zu mir, er hatte wohl nicht verstanden, dass Renees letzte Aussage auf Charlie bezogen war. Ich würde es ihm später erklären, zuckte nur mit den Schultern und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Also, wobei kann ich dir helfen?" seufzte ich abermals und gesellte mich neben sie. Renee sah mich an, als wäre ich nicht mehr ganz bei Trost. Verwirrt starrte ich zurück. Was jetzt? Wollte sie nicht noch eben meine Hilfe? Renees Blick huschte kurz zu Edward, blieb dann wieder bei mir hängen.

„Ich denke,... ich werde das Essen lieber alleine herrichten." Leicht genervt seufzte ich. Konnte sich diese Frau eigentlich mal entscheiden?

„Schön, dann decken wir derweil den Tisch." Ich ging an den Schrank und nahm vier Teller raus. Erwartungsvoll streckte ich sie Edward entgegen, der zunächst etwas verwirrt schien, bevor er zügig zu mir kam uns sie mir abnahm. Während ich das Besteck aus der Schublade kramte, arrangierte Edward die Teller auf dem Tisch und kam dann wieder zu mir, um mir das Besteck abzunehmen. Gleiches veranstalteten wir noch mit den Gläsern und ich legte zu guter Letzt zwei Untersetzer bereit. Mein Blick schweifte über das Arrangement und ich lächelte über die Sitzordnung. An unserem Tisch hatten maximal sechs Personen Platz und Edward hatte die langen Seiten mit den Gedecken bedacht, so dass meine Eltern uns gegenüber sitzen würden. Ich nahm den einen Teller und legte ihn an die Stirnseite des Tisches, folgend auch Besteck und Glas. Charlie saß immer an der Stirnseite und Renee und ich an den langen Seiten neben ihm, aber Edward konnte das natürlich nicht wissen. Wie ich es fertig umgestellt hatte, sah ich zu ihm, lächelte ihn versichernd an, aber er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Danke. Ich ruf euch, wenn das Essen fertig ist." sagte Renee uns zulächelnd, bevor sie sich wieder dem Salat vor ihr zuwandte. Tja, damit waren wir wohl entlassen. Aber was anfangen mit dem Abend? Nachdenklich sah ich zu Edward, überlegte, ob wir es uns im Wohnzimmer oder in meinem Zimmer gemütlich machen sollten. Edward hingegen betrachtete mich einfach nur, setzte schließlich sein schiefes Lächeln auf, als ob er wissen würde, was in meinem Kopf vorging. Er kam um den Tisch herum, nahm mich bei der Hand und führte uns aus der Küche. Unschlüssig blieb er einen Moment im Flur stehen und zog dann schnell seine Schuhe aus, bevor er erneut meine Hand nahm. Zielstrebig hielt er auf die Treppe zu und ich konnte ein leichtes Kichern nicht zurückhalten. Edward warf mir einen amüsierten Blick über seine Schulter zu, machte an der Treppe halt und drehte sich dann ganz zu mir um. Unerwarteterweise hob er mich in seine Arme und auch dieses Mal blieb mein leichter Schreckenslaut nicht aus. Grinsend machte er sich an den Aufstieg.

„Lass mich runter!" protestierte ich halbherzig, denn einerseits fand ich es sehr angenehm, in seinen Armen zu liegen, andererseits hatte ich immer Angst, zu schwer zu sein. Wie erwartet, machte Edward keine Anstalten, meiner Bitte Folge zu leisten, worüber ich mich natürlich freute, das aber nicht vor ihm zugeben würde. Zielsicher steuerte er auf mein Zimmer zu, drückte die Klinke mit seinem Arm runter und trat ein. Ein Glück, dass Renee etwas aufgeräumt hatte. Etwas war vielleicht etwas untertrieben, da alles ordentlich an seinem Platz lag und auch kein getragenes Wäschestück herumlag, geschweige denn ein winziges Staubkörnchen. Folglich war sie heute noch mal in meinem Zimmer gewesen. Ich musste mich auf jeden Fall später bei ihr bedanken.

Edward marschierte geradewegs auf mein Bett zu, legte mich darauf nieder und sich direkt neben mich. Es bedurfte keiner Worte, sogleich drehte er sich auf den Rücken und ich machte es mir auf seinem Bauch bequem. Genau was ich jetzt gebraucht hatte. Ich kuschelte mich ganz ran, legte ein Bein und meinen Arm über ihn. Edward strich durch mein Haar und immer mal wieder leicht über meinen Hals.

Das war einer dieser Momente, die nie vorübergehen sollten. Ich wollte nicht an später denken, wenn Charlie nach Hause kommen würde, wollte nicht an Morgen denken, wenn uns wohl alle in der Schule anstarren würden, wollte nicht an die kommenden Monate denken und daran, wie unsere Beziehung weiter verlaufen würde. Hier und jetzt war alles perfekt, so wie es sein sollte, so wie ich es mir wünschte.

Ich schloss meine Augen, genoss die wohlige Wärme, die von Edward ausging, seinen Duft, seinen Herzschlag... einfach alles. Sehnsüchtig richtete ich meinen Kopf auf, legte meine Hand auf seine Brust und darauf mein Kinn. Edward hatte die Augen geschlossen, auf meine Bewegung hin aber eine Augenbraue gehoben. Vorsichtig tastete er wieder nach meinen Haaren, strich sie hinter mein Ohr und seine Gesichtszüge entspannten sich. Ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen, ehe er seine Augen langsam öffnete.

„Warum so nachdenklich, Schönheit?" sagte er so leise, dass es schon fast ein Flüstern war. Ich betrachtete ihn weiterhin, seine perfekt gerade Nase, seine markantes Kinn, die rotbraunen Strähnen, die ihm über seine tiefgrünen Augen fielen, welche wiederum soviel Wärme in sich bargen, seine weichen Lippen, die einfach zum Küssen einluden...

Vorsichtig richtete ich mich auf, brachte mich auf Augenhöhe, bevor ich meinen Kopf senkte und unsere Lippen vereinte. Edward schlang beide Arme um mich und hielt mich fest an sich. Während wir den Kuss vertieften, glitt eine seiner Hände meinen Rücken hinab, die Andere brachte er in meinen Nacken. Ich ließ das Kribbeln meinen Körper einnehmen, sein Duft meine Sinne vernebeln, unsere Berührung mir den Verstand rauben und gab mich ganz meinen Gefühlen hin.

Minutenlang küssten wir uns, unsere Zungen spielten miteinander, seine Hände erkundeten meinen Körper und meine lagen in seinen Haaren. Langsam aber sicher nahm die Hitze von mir Besitz und wie ich mich ein wenig auf Edward umpositionierte, spürte ich sein Verlangen an meinem Bein. Dennoch, ich wusste, dass hier und jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür war.

„Bella! Edward! Essen ist fertig!" klang plötzlich Renees Stimme durch den Flur und ich fuhr erschrocken auf. Unser beider Atem ging schwer und wir betrachteten uns eine ganze Weile, bevor ich mit einem leicht traurigen Lächeln aufstand. Edwards Züge spiegelten meine, er hätte es wohl ebenfalls bevorzugt, wenn wir noch mehr Zeit für uns gehabt hätten. Mit einem letzten zärtlichen Kuss an meiner Zimmertür machten wir uns auf den Weg nach unten. An der Küchentür angekommen machte ich leicht erschrocken und überrascht halt, so dass Edward beinahe in mich hineinlief und reflexartig seine Arme um meine Taille schlang, bevor auch er sich spürbar anspannte. Gegenüber, direkt neben Renee, mit dem Rücken an die Theke gelehnt, stand Charlie und sah uns ausdruckslos an.

„Hey, Dad." begrüßte ich ihn mit zittriger Stimme. Ich hatte ihn nicht kommen gehört, andererseits war ich auch zu beschäftigt gewesen, um das mitzubekommen. Charlies Blick fiel nach unten und seine Augenbrauen zogen sich missbilligend leicht zusammen. Augenblicklich löste Edward die Umarmung.

„Hi, Bells." sagte er daraufhin in einem lockeren Ton und lächelte mich dabei leicht an. Sein Blick wanderte zu Edward und die ausdruckslose Miene kehrte zurück. „Edward." sagte er nur und nickte ihm kurz zu.

„Chief." antwortete Edward mit einer sicheren und ebenso emotionslosen Stimme. Unsicher biss ich mir auf die Lippe, während Charlies Augen erneut auf mir zu liegen kamen. Eigentlich war es dumm von mir, einfach nur hier in der Tür zu stehen, aber irgendwie konnte ich meine Beine nicht zwingen weiter zu gehen. Renee drehte sich in diesem Moment schwungvoll herum, in den Händen eine Schüssel mit dampfenden Kartoffeln, und hielt auf den Tisch zu.

„Setzt euch, bevor es kalt wird." sagte sie fröhlich und stand jetzt genau zwischen Charlie und uns. Aufmunternd lächelte sie uns zu, bis sich ihre Augen vor Schreck weiteten. Eine leichte Panik überkam mich. Sah man uns an, was wir bei Edward zu Hause getan hatten? Renee ließ den Blick fallen, brachte eine Hand an ihr Haar und strich es sich hinters Ohr. Anschließend ließ sie ihre Finger bedächtig langsam über ihren Hals wandern, bevor sie ihre Hand endgültig runter nahm. Noch ehe ich richtig überlegen musste, was sie damit sagen wollte, traf es mich wie der Blitz.

Der Knutschfleck! Hastig drehte ich meinen Kopf zur Seite, strich meine Haare nach vorn und biss mir erneut auf die Unterlippe. Ich hoffte inständig, dass Charlie es noch nicht gesehen hatte. Ich konnte jetzt aber auch schlecht kurz nach oben gehen und mir das Tuch anlegen. Erstens wusste ich nicht, was Edward davon halten würde und zweitens wäre es schlichtweg zu auffällig. Ich dankte wem auch immer, dass Charlie von seinem Sitzplatz aus nichts erkennen würde. Vorsichtig tastete ich hinter mir nach Edwards Hand, streifte dabei unabsichtlich seinen Schritt – null Verlangen, Charlie konnte einen mit seinem Blick nicht nur töten – fand sie schließlich und zog ihn langsam mit mir in die Küche. Auch Charlie wanderte jetzt an seinen Platz und fast gleichzeitig setzten wir uns. Mit leicht gesenktem Kopf sah ich über das Essen. Auf dem Tisch standen Endiviensalat, Pellkartoffeln und paniertes Fischfilet. Ein Grund, warum Charlie immer wieder angeln ging. Der Fang landete säuberlich ausgenommen in der Tiefkühltruhe für den späteren Verzehr.

Charlie nahm sich als Erster etwas und Renee hielt dann auffordernd die Schüssel mit den Kartoffeln Edward hin. Er dankte ihr lächelnd, was sie erwiderte, bevor ich ihm ein Stück des Fischs zwischen Gabel und Messer eingeklemmt auf den Teller legte. Das war einfacher, als ihm kurzfristig die riesige Pfanne zu reichen. Edward schien leicht perplex und ich grinste ihn nur an, bevor ich mir selbst etwas nahm. Stillschweigend begann jeder zu essen und bis auf das Klappern von Metall auf Porzellan war einige Minuten lang nichts zu hören.

„Haben die Fische gebissen?" fragte ich schließlich, um die Stille zu brechen. Charlie führte seine Gabel in den Mund, bevor er zu mir sah. Nachdem er den Bissen heruntergeschluckt hatte, lächelte er zufrieden.

„Harry und ich hatten heute großes Glück. Wir haben ein paar richtige Brocken an Land gezogen." erzählte er stolz und ich freute mich für ihn, außerdem war so ein wenig Spannung genommen.

„Von Steinen wird man aber nicht satt." neckte Renee ihn sichtlich amüsiert und auch ich musste bei diesem Kommentar grinsen.

„Oh, komm schon. Du weißt genau, was ich gemeint habe. Oder hast du schon mal gesehen, dass Steine anbeißen, geschweige denn Würmer fressen?" stieg Charlie darauf ein. Es war immer so einfach, ihn mit Kleinigkeiten zu ärgern, aber er wurde nie richtig wütend. Er beschwerte sich nur, dass wir uns, mal wieder, über ihn und seine Ausdrucksweise beziehungsweise die Angelbegriffe lustig machten.

„Ach, dann waren es Stiefel? Oder doch Glasflaschen?" zählte ich auf und Renee legte ihr Besteck beiseite, hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund, um das Lachen zu unterdrücken. Charlies empörter Ausdruck wandte sich mir zu.

„Ganz toll, Bells! Jetzt fällst du mir schon wieder in den Rücken. Kannst du nicht ein Mal zu mir halten, anstatt zu deiner Mutter?" Ich grinste nur noch breiter, während Renee verzweifelt versuchte, sich am Riemen zu reißen.

„Was? Du hast doch nur gesagt, dass ihr Brocken an Land gezogen habt. Woher soll ich denn wissen, dass es nicht vielleicht alte rostige Fahrräder waren oder... Traktorreifen oder so." Charlies beinahe beleidigten Züge ließen bei Renee den Damm brechen und sie lachte laut. Ich war doch etwas überrascht von ihrer Reaktion und beide starrten wir sie an, bevor sich Charlie wieder fasste.

„Edward! Jetzt sag doch auch mal was. Wir Männer müssen schließlich zusammenhalten." richtete er sich an den Angesprochenen und mit großen Augen sah ich Charlie an. Hatte er eben tatsächlich Edward in unsere Familiendiskussion einbezogen? Mein Blick glitt zu Renee, die ebenso überrascht schien wie ich. Es bedurfte nur dieses einen Blickes zwischen uns, bevor wir beide grinsten, uns leicht vorbeugten und zur imaginären Salzschüssel griffen. Mit Zeigefinger und Daumen nahmen wir eine unsichtbare Prise heraus und warfen sie über unsere linke Schulter, um anschließend darüber zu lachen. Das machten wir immer, wenn wir versuchten das Glück andauern zu lassen und dass Charlie gerade Edward so freundlich angesprochen hatte, war in der Tat großes Glück. Beide Männer sahen interessiert, aber auch verwirrt zu, ehe sich Charlie frustriert seufzend zurücklehnte und die Augen verdrehte.

„Geht das schon wieder los." nuschelte er in seinen Schnurrbart. Edward sah hilflos zwischen uns hin und her. Ich musste ihm das auf jeden Fall irgendwann mal erklären. Wahrscheinlich hatte er noch nie eine so verrückte Familie wie unsere gesehen.

„Gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, dass Sie diesen Fisch ebenfalls gefangen haben, Sir?" fragte Edward mit ernster Stimme an Charlie gewandt, deutete dabei auf das Filet vor sich, worauf Renee und ich verstummten und jetzt interessiert die Männer beobachten. Charlie sah Edward einen Moment abschätzend an, bevor er vorsichtig nickte. Edward setzte ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf. „Ein sehr guter Fisch, viel Fleisch, die Gräten einfach zu entfernen. Ich bin überzeugt, Sie sind Fachmann auf diesem Gebiet, daher werden Sie heute mit Sicherheit einiges mehr gefangen haben als bloß alten Schrott, sofern Sie diesen überhaupt vom Grund geangelt haben." Wow. Was für ein Statement. Ich hatte bis dahin gar nicht gewusst, dass sich Edward mit Fischen auskannte. Definitiv ein Punkt über den ich ihn noch ausfragen musste. Charlie musterte Edward einen langen Augenblick, bevor er sich zufrieden lächelnd uns zuwandte.

„Da seht ihrs! Wenigstens einer, der meine Arbeit zu würdigen weiß." Gut gemacht, Edward! Damit hatte er automatisch Pluspunkte bei Charlie gesammelt. Und jetzt war es an mir, das Ganze zu ruinieren. Aber einen besseren Zeitpunkt konnte ich wohl kaum finden.

„Jacob hat angerufen und mich auf die Geburtstagsfeier seiner Freundin eingeladen. Sie findet kommenden Samstag in Seattle statt. Er meinte, es wären Gästezimmer frei und ich könnte über Nacht bleiben." Erwartungsvoll sah ich mit gehobenen Augenbrauen zu Charlie, der sich gerade wieder über sein Essen hermachte. Er nickte leicht mit seinem Kopf, aber ich war mir nicht ganz sicher, ob das wirklich ein ja war.

„Sicher, Bells. Besser, als wenn du mitten in der Nacht nach Hause fahren musst. Der Junge denkt echt mit." Er lächelte mich leicht an, bevor er sich erneut seinem Essen widmete. Ich hatte mein Okay von Charlie. Ich. Hatte. Mein. Okay! Ich konnte es gar nicht so richtig glauben. Nur langsam kroch ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen, das sogleich wieder schwand, als ich daran dachte, dass ich ja noch mehr zu sagen hatte. Mein Blick wanderte zu Edward, der mir daraufhin kurz zulächelte, und weiter zu Renee, die mir auffordernd zunickte. Ich atmete tief durch.

„Edward ist auch eingeladen." Mit einem unüberhörbaren Klirren fiel Charlies Gabel auf den Tisch. Das war definitiv keine gute Reaktion. Ich machte mich auf den Sturm gefasst, aber zu meiner... wahrscheinlich zur Überraschung aller, blieb er aus. Charlie sah leicht geschockt und verwirrt seine Gabel an, bevor er sie wieder in die Hand nahm und weiteraß. Ich wartete noch immer und außer Charlie schien jeder mit dem Essen aufgehört zu haben. Aber wider Erwarten blieb er weiterhin still. Ich biss mir kurz auf die Lippe, ehe ich meinen nächsten Satz runterratterte. „Er wird ebenfalls übernachten." Dieses Mal glitt Charlie sowohl Gabel als auch Messer aus der Hand und beide landeten klirrend in und neben seinem Teller. Ich zuckte leicht zusammen und spürte sogleich eine Hand an meinem Bein. Edward drückte sanft zu, um mich seiner Unterstützung zu versichern. Wieder waren alle Augen auf Charlie gerichtet, der jetzt noch entsetzter wirkte. Nur langsam löste er sich aus seiner Starre, nahm sein Besteck wieder auf und warf mir dann einen missbilligenden Blick zu, der sichtlich ärgerlicher wurde, als er zu Edward wanderte. Charlie räusperte sich kurz.

„Ich hab dir schon zugesichert, dass du gehen kannst. Edward kann ich nicht vorschreiben, was er zu tun und zu lassen hat. Aber!" Er machte eine Pause, durchbohrte uns beinahe mit seinem Blick. Ich schluckte schwer, war furchtbar nervös und neugierig zugleich. Welche Einschränkung würde er uns auferlegen? Charlie richtete die Spitze seines Messers auf Edward. „Reiß dich bloß zusammen, Junge! Wenn ich von Bella auch nur eine noch so geringe Klage über dein Benehmen höre, kriegst du mächtig Ärger! Haben wir uns verstanden?!" sagte er todernst und mit Nachdruck. Meine Augen weiteten sich geschockt und das Blut stieg mir ins Gesicht. Es war mehr als offensichtlich, worauf er anspielte. Nie und nimmer durfte er erfahren, dass wir... _das_ bereits hinter uns hatten. Nur der Gedanke an die vergangenen Stunden ließ mich noch mehr erröten. Von meiner anderen Seite vernahm ich ein leises Lachen und wandte mich ungläubig Edward zu. Er hatte ein leicht freches Grinsen im Gesicht und sah Charlie an. Was bitte war daran nur annähernd lustig?

„Ja, Sir, und wenn Sie mir Ihre Handschellen leihen, lasse ich mir für die Dauer unseres Aufenthalts gerne die Hände auf den Rücken binden." entgegnete er lässig. Jetzt wurden meine Augen erst recht groß. War er sich denn nicht im Klaren darüber, dass Charlie dieses Angebot durchaus annehmen könnte? Jener wiederum schnaubte nur und ich drehte meinen Kopf ein weiteres Mal rum. Ich saß wirklich ungünstig. Charlie hatte die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen, starrte herausfordernd Edward an.

Das erste Mal seit Einleitung dieser Unterhaltung regte sich Renee. Sie lehnte sich leicht vor, legte Charlie eine Hand auf den Arm und wartete bis er seinen Blick ihr zuwandte. Der folgende stumme Austausch war... eigenartig. Sie sahen sich nur an, aber in Renees Gesicht spiegelten sich so viele Emotionen wider. Gleichzeitig waren sie so schnell verschwunden, dass ich sie nicht zuordnen konnte. Nach einer endlosen Stille seufzte Charlie schließlich leicht, bevor er Renee anlächelte. Er legte seine Hand auf ihre, während er uns wieder ansah, allerdings war es jetzt ein freundlicher Blick.

„So recht mir das wäre, kann ich es leider nicht machen. Diese Handschellen dürfen ausnahmslos nur für den polizeilichen Gebrauch verwendet werden." antwortete er schließlich auf Edwards Angebot. Entgeistert wandte ich meinen Blick von Charlie ab. Lag es an mir oder war in seiner Aussage tatsächlich eine weitere Anspielung versteckt? Ich vermutete Ersteres, aber... sicher war ich mir nicht... Ausgeschlossen! Ich schalt mich für diesen Gedanken. Auf keinen Fall würde Charlie dabei an so etwas denken.

Wieder legte sich eine Hand auf mein Bein und holte mich somit aus meinen Überlegungen. Ich lächelte Edward zu, der es erwiderte, bevor sich alle erneut ihren Tellern widmeten. Renee brachte Charlie dazu, noch mehr über seinen heutigen Angelausflug und auch die Clearwaters zu erzählen. Edward und ich hielten uns eigentlich im Hintergrund. Was konnten wir auch Großartiges dazu beitragen?

Abschließend half ich Renee, den Tisch abzuräumen und Charlie brachte es doch tatsächlich fertig, Edward zu fragen, ob er sich derweil mit ihm die Baseball-Ergebnisse ansehen würde. Ich nickte Edward ermutigend zu, worauf er das Angebot annahm und die Herren uns in der Küche allein ließen. Wie wir mit unserer Arbeit fertig waren, gingen wir ebenfalls ins Wohnzimmer. Renee setzte sich in den anderen Sessel und Edward stand auf, als er mich sah.

„Ich denke, ich gehe dann." sagte er leise zu mir. Die Enttäuschung stand mir mit Sicherheit ins Gesicht geschrieben. Es war doch noch gar nicht so spät und trotzdem wollte er gehen? Aber vielleicht hatte er auch Recht und es war besser, unser Glück mit Charlie nicht überzustrapazieren. „Vielen Dank für das Essen, Renee. Es war köstlich." sagte er lauter an sie gewandt, bevor er sich zu Charlie umdrehte und ihm zunickte. „Sir. Ich wünsche Ihnen beiden noch einen schönen Abend." sprach Edward förmlicher zu ihm. Der wiederum betrachtete uns einen Moment lang ernsthaft, bevor er den Kopf leicht schüttelte.

„Für dich Charlie, Junge." bot er Edward an. Das wurde ja immer besser! Dankbar lächelte ich Charlie an. Diese kleinen Gesten bedeuteten mir so wahnsinnig viel. Ich wusste, dass es für Charlie nicht einfach sein konnte, seine Meinung über Edward, die auf Tatsachen aus dessen Polizeiakte beruhte, außer Acht zu lassen. Umso größer war meine Freude, dass er mir zuliebe dennoch möglichst objektiv war, meinen Freund akzeptierte und einen harmonischen Umgang mit ihm pflegte.

„Vielen Dank, Charlie." entgegnete Edward höflich und auch sichtlich zufrieden über diesen Fortschritt. Ich geleitete Edward zur Tür, wartete bis er Schuhe und Jacke angezogen hatte, bevor wir uns heute das letzte Mal gegenüberstanden. Er schlang seine Arme locker um mich, ich legte meine an seine Brust und eine Weile betrachteten wir uns nur vor uns hinlächelnd, bevor er eine Hand nach oben brachte, mir diese an die Wange legte. Ich schmiegte mich dagegen, genoss die Wärme.

„Wir sehen uns Morgen, Schönheit." sagte er leise und lehnte sich zu mir runter. Wir tauschten einen letzten zärtlichen Kuss, ehe er von mir abließ, sich zur Tür umwandte und hinausschritt. Ich folgte ein Stück auf die Veranda und wie er die Einfahrt betreten hatte, drehte er sich zu mir um, ging rückwärts weiter. Sein Gesicht zierte dieses atemberaubende schiefe Lächeln. Er zwinkerte mir kurz zu, bevor er sich wieder umdrehte und vollends zu seinem Volvo lief. Mit einem letzten Blick zu mir, stieg er schließlich ein, startete den Motor und fuhr rückwärts aus der Einfahrt. Er blendete kurz auf, worauf ich eiligst meine Augen für diesen einen Moment zusammenkniff, das Licht war grausam grell, und schlussendlich fuhr er in die Nacht davon. Beinahe wehmütig sah ich ihm nach, selbst als die Lichter nicht mehr zu sehen waren.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen begab ich mich ins Haus. Ich schnappte mir das Telefon und verschwand nach oben. Mit meinen Gedanken noch immer bei Edward, ließ ich mich auf mein Bett fallen und starrte die Decke an. Ein weiteres Mal seufzte ich, rief mir all die schönen Momente in Erinnerung, die ich an diesem ersten Wochenende mit ihm erlebt hatte. Es war so vieles, das ich erst einmal verarbeiten musste. Noch vor drei Tagen hätte ich nie erwartet, dass es soweit kommen würde. Die Gefühle, die wir wochenlang für uns behalten hatten, schienen alle an diesem Wochenende an die Oberfläche gekommen zu sein mit einer Intensität, die meine Gedanken kreisen ließen, bis mir schwindlig wurde. Wieder mal versuchte ich, mir darüber klar zu werden, dass _der _Edward Cullen _mein_ Freund war...

Wow... mein Freund... Das klang noch immer so unglaublich. Und so fühlte es sich auch an, fast wie ein Traum. Erneut fürchtete ich, dass die Seifenblase platzen und ich mit einer alles verzehrenden Leere aufwachen würde. Nur der kommende Morgen konnte mich vom Gegenteil überzeugen. Aber was würde morgen sein? Wie würde Edward sich verhalten? Ich hatte mir vorerst keine weiteren Gedanken darüber gemacht, dafür kamen mir jetzt umso deutlicher seine Worte vom Freitag ins Gedächtnis. All das, was er tun wollte... Ein heißkalter Schauer rieselte mir den Rücken entlang. Ich brauchte nur an diese Momente denken, da wurde mir schon ganz anders. Sicher war, dass ich mich heftigst beherrschen musste, um nicht in der Schule über ihn herzufallen. Einmal wissend, wie so etwas enden konnte, war es nicht einfach, dem zu widerstehen.

Ich schloss meine Augen, versuchte meinen Kopf frei zu kriegen, stand auf und kramte dann in meiner Schreibtischschublade nach Jacobs Nummer. Fast schon hatte ich befürchtet den Zettel versehentlich weggeschmissen zu haben, als er mir endlich zwischen die Finger kam. Ich machte es mir auf dem Stuhl bequem und nach endlos langem Tuten nahm Jacob auch gleich ab. Wie vorteilhaft! Da konnte ich gleich meinen Spaß mit ihm haben.

„Black." brummte seine tiefe Stimme mir ins Ohr und ich grinste nur.

„Jacob Black?" hakte ich mit der tiefsten Stimme nach, die ich aufbringen konnte. Stille.

„Um... ja und wer spricht da?" fragte er schließlich zurück und ich grinste noch mehr, bevor ich mich wieder auf eine ernste Miene konzentrierte.

„Dein schlimmster Alptraum." versuchte ich mich weiter in einem tiefen, boshaften Ton, obwohl ich das Gefühl hatte, nicht sehr überzeugend zu wirken. Erneute Stille.

„Wer sind Sie und was wollen Sie?!" fragte Jacob hörbar genervt, während ich mir mit aller Gewalt auf die Lippe biss, um nicht lachen zu müssen.

„Ich werde dir von Dingen erzählen, von denen du dir wünschen wirst, sie nie erfahren zu haben." sagte ich leise, geheimnisvoll und setzte dann ein langes, genießerisches ‚Mmmmm' an, das ein bisschen was von einem Stöhnen hatte. War ich gut oder war ich gut?

„Oh mein..." nuschelte Jacob und ich brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Meine Arme schlangen sich um meinen Bauch mitsamt Telefon, als ich das eintretende Seitenstechen spürte. Nur undeutlich vernahm ich Jacobs Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung. Halbwegs beruhigt brachte ich das Telefon schließlich wieder an mein Ohr, nur um es gleich darauf weiter weg zu halten.

„Bella! Zum Teufel noch mal! Weißt du eigentlich, was für einen Schrecken du mir eingejagt hast?! Ganz zu Schweigen von...!! Was zum Henker sollte das?!" schrie er mir entgegen.

„Tut... tut mir leid." lachte ich weiterhin. „Ich konnte nicht... nicht widerstehen."

„Warts nur ab, Kleines! Wenn ich dich nächste Woche in die Finger krieg, kannst _du_ dich auf einen Alptraum gefasst machen!" Jacob schien bereits wieder gute Dinge zu sein, da er anschließend leicht lachte. „Also, wie siehts aus? Bleibst du jetzt?" fragte er schließlich, als ich mich von meinem Anfall erholt hatte.

„Jepp, wir bleiben." antwortete ich enthusiastisch und überging damit gleich die Frage nach Edwards Erscheinen. „Aber wir übernachten woanders." Jedenfalls glaubte ich das. „Du brauchst uns daher kein Zimmer freihalten." Ich wartete auf eine Reaktion, aber Jacob blieb seltsamerweise wieder still.

„Aha..." kam schlussendlich von seiner Seite. „Jetzt krieg ich doch noch Alpträume." Ich verdrehte nur meine Augen und grinste leicht. War ja klar, dass so was kommen musste. Jacob seufzte theatralisch. „Gut, dann sehen wir euch am Samstag, so zwischen vier und fünf Uhr, ja?"

„Ja. Ich freu mich schon. Bis dann, Jake! Und Grüße an Ness."

„Mach ich. Gute Nacht, Kleines." Ich wünschte ihm ebenfalls eine gute Nacht und wir legten auf. Ich starrte die gegenüberliegende Wand an, während ich an den kommenden Ausflug dachte. Das würde ein... turbulentes Wochenende geben. Aber war dieses nicht auch eines? Ich grinste für mich. Auf jeden Fall war es das.

Ich brachte das Telefon wieder runter, wünschte dabei Charlie und Renee eine gute Nacht und setzte mich dann an die verbliebenen Hausaufgaben, die den Rest meines Abends einnahmen. Als ich schließlich ziemlich erschöpft von der psychischen wie auch physischen Anstrengung im Bett lag, wiederholte sich hinter meinen geschlossenen Lidern immer die gleiche Szene vom heutigen Nachmittag. Mit einem glückseligen Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief ich ein.

* * *

**_Dann hoffentlich auf ein baldiges 'Wiederlesen'. :)_**


	41. Alltag?

**_Disclaimer: Mir gehört nur das kranke Hirn, das zu dieser FF geführt hat..._**

**_Gosh! Das ist Wahnsinn! Ich kann mich nur wiederholen. Die Anzahl der Revs, Hits und Favoeinträge ist trotz meiner (man möge mich steinigen) 3 Monate dauernden Abwesenheit dermaßen gestiegen... das ist einfach nur... fucking unbelievable! Es gibt keine Worte, die beschreiben könnten, wie sehr ich mich darüber freue._**

**_Mein aufrichtiger Dank gilt meiner Beta _HaylesHayles_._**

**_Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß und nochmal: DANKE!_**

**_--_**

**Alltag?**

Ich. Hasste. Meinen. Wecker! Wer bitte hatte diese Mistdinger erfunden, die einen immer aus den schönsten Träumen rissen? Fahrig langte ich nach dem nervtötenden Piepsen, stellte es ab, drehte mich grummelnd um und erinnerte mich an meinen Traum... mit Edward... Ich konnte nur Lächeln. Ich hätte ja befürchtet, dass alles, was ich erlebt hatte, nur Teil meiner ausgeprägten Fantasie war, wäre da nicht der deutlich spürbare Muskelkater. Und das nur wenn ich mich umdrehte! Vorsichtig streckte ich meine Beine und stöhnte auf. Aua! Hätte mich nicht jemand auf die Packungsbeilage hinweisen können? Ich lachte leicht über diesen Gedanken. Selbst wenn ich die Nebenwirkungen vorher gewusst hätte, hätten sie mich nicht davon abgehalten.

Ich seufzte, bevor ich schließlich die Decke zurückschlug und mich aufsetzte, nicht ohne ein leises schmerzerfülltes Zischen von mir zu geben. Mit Bedacht stand ich auf, prüfte die Standfestigkeit meiner Beine, ehe ich mich langsam auf den Weg ins Bad machte. Meine Gedanken waren noch ziemlich wirr, eine Mischung aus Traumereignissen und wahren Geschehnissen, genauso wie meine Haare. Unglücklich starrte ich mein Spiegelbild an. _Her mit dem heißen Wasser!_

Geduscht, geföhnt, angezogen und komplett hergerichtet – mit Tuch – polterte ich mitsamt Schultasche die Treppe runter, zielstrebig auf die Küche zuhaltend. Meine Tasche ließ ich neben der Tür auf den Boden gleiten, ehe ich einen guten Morgen wünschte und mein Frühstück zubereitete. Renee antwortete mir genauso gut gelaunt wie sonst, nur Charlie grummelte mehr vor sich hin, als dass er etwas sagte. Überrascht wandte ich meinen Blick ihm zu. Beide standen sie nebeneinander mit dem Rücken an die Theke gelehnt, Charlie hatte eine Tasse Kaffee in der Hand und einen finsteren Blick im Gesicht. Wir hatten heute aber eine gute Laune! Fragend sah ich Renee an, die vergnügt grinste. Ich musste wohl irgendwas verpasst haben.

Ich entschied, mich nicht weiter darum zu kümmern, sowieso glaubte ich, dass es eine Sache zwischen den beiden war, und setzte mich an den Tisch, um mein Müsli zu verschlingen. Immer wieder mal sah ich zu ihnen auf. Renees Blick war ständig auf etwas anderes gerichtet, sie machte sich wohl Gedanken darüber, was sie heute alles erledigen musste, und Charlie... warf häufiger einen angespannten Blick zum Fenster raus. Okay, das war seltsam. Erwartete er jemanden? Das würde aber auch erklären, warum er nicht wie sonst am Tisch saß. Von dort hätte er nicht das Fenster beobachten können.

Just in diesem Moment schnaubte Charlie abfällig, während Renee leise lachte und beide hatten eben zum Fenster rausgesehen. Fein! Das reichte! Ich musste wissen, was es damit auf sich hatte. Eiligst löffelte ich den Rest meiner Milch aus der Schüssel, stellte sie an der Spüle ab und wandte mich dann dem Fenster zu...

Es war nichts Ungewöhnliches zu sehen. Eine Weile suchte ich alles ab, was vom Fenster aus erkennbar war; ein Teil der Veranda, die Einfahrt, mein Truck, Charlies Streifenwagen, die Straße, die Häuser dahinter... aber... nichts... Was für ein Spiel spielten die Zwei? Irritiert sah ich Renee an, die noch immer grinste.

„Würde mich mal bitte jemand aufklären, was das Ganze soll?", fragte ich leicht genervt und Renee lachte wieder leise, während Charlie nur die Augen verdrehte.

„An deiner Stelle wäre ich vorsichtig, wenn ich losfahre", nuschelte er vor sich hin, gerade laut genug, dass ich es verstanden hatte. Sofort überkam mich eine leichte Panik.

„Was?! Wieso?! Was ist mit meinem Truck?!" Erneut blickte ich zum Fenster hinaus, achtete dieses Mal auf jedes Detail an meinem Wagen, während Renee vor sich hin lachte. Da bemerkte ich eine Bewegung. Sogleich haftete mein Blick auf dieser Stelle. Angestrengt versuchte ich, es zu erkennen. Das war... das war... nein... das waren...

Meine Augen wurden groß. Bitte was?! Aber wer...? Ich seufzte theatralisch und ließ den Kopf hängen. Natürlich kam dafür nur einer in Frage! Edward! Vom Ende der Ladefläche meines Trucks baumelten zwei Beine herab. Aber wo war sein Volvo? Oder sein Motorrad? Von hier war jedenfalls weder das Eine noch das Andere zu sehen gewesen. Das erklärte auch Charlies schlechte Laune. Leicht kopfschüttelnd wandte ich mich Renee zu.

„Wie lange ist er schon da draußen?" Ich wollte die Antwort eigentlich gar nicht wissen.

„Gefühlte sechs Stunden", murmelte Charlie mehr zu sich selbst und Renee lachte wieder.

„Oh, ich würde sagen eine gute halbe Stunde", klärte sie mich schließlich auf. Sollte ich mich jetzt nicht freuen? Es war ja schon irgendwie süß. Ich seufzte erneut, schnappte meine Schultasche, verabschiedete mich, zog mir Schuhe und Jacke an und stopfte das Tuch anschließend in meine Tasche. Möglichst lautlos öffnete und schloss ich dann hinter mir die Haustür. Langsam schlich ich mich an meinen Truck, beobachtete aufmerksam Edwards Beine, die noch immer leicht vor und zurück baumelten, und den Boden zu meinen Füßen, damit ich nicht auf einen Ast trat oder stolperte. Auf Höhe der Fahrertür konnte ich bereits mehr von ihm ausmachen. In gebückter Haltung stahl ich mich neben dem Truck weiter an das Ende der Ladefläche, sodass mich Edward nicht sehen konnte, was gar nicht so einfach war. Heil angekommen ging ich in die Hocke und spickte vorsichtig auf die Ladefläche.

Ein Bild für die Götter. Bei diesem Anblick musste ich einfach lächeln. Edward hatte seine Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt und, wenn ich mich nicht täuschte, die Augen geschlossen. Vorsichtig richtete ich mich auf und betrachtete ihn. Er trug eine dunkelblaue, an manchen Stellen ausgewaschene Jeans, dazu ein schwarzes Shirt und seine Lieblingsjacke offen drüber. Das Shirt war ein bisschen nach oben gerutscht, entblößte etwas Haut. Meine Fantasie zeigte mir sofort mehr davon und ich biss mir auf die Lippe. Das fing ja gut an. Sein Gesicht zierte ein leichtes Lächeln. Insgesamt machte er einen sehr entspannten und friedlichen Eindruck.

„Satt gesehen?", fragte er plötzlich und ich zuckte erschrocken zusammen. So ein Mist aber auch! Er hatte mich doch gehört? Dabei wollte _ich ihn_ erschrecken.

„Woher wusstest du, dass ich es bin und nicht irgendein Neugieriger?", hakte ich nach. Mit einem frechen Grinsen stütze er sich auf seine Unterarme und sah mich an.

„Ich würde schon aus einer Meile Entfernung deine Schritte erkennen." Schlagartig wurde mein Blick finster.

„Dann bin ich also ein Trampeltier, ja? Ist es das, was du sagen wolltest?", giftete ich ihn an und machte kehrt in Richtung Fahrertür. _Mistkerl!_ Ich war vielleicht keine leichtfüßige Gazelle, aber mit Sicherheit auch kein schwerfälliger Trampel.

„Bella!" Noch ehe ich ganz in den Truck steigen konnte, hatte er mich am Arm gepackt und zog mich zurück. „So war das nicht gemeint!" Ich versuchte mich loszureißen, hatte aber wenig Erfolg. Im Gegenteil. Mit sicherem Griff hatte mich Edward ruckartig umgedreht und mit dem Rücken an den Truck gedrängt. Eindringlich sah er mir in die Augen, während ich noch immer finster dreinblickte. Jetzt war ich mal gespannt, wie er sich da rausreden wollte. „Sobald du durch diese Tür getreten warst, hat der Wind deinen Duft zu mir getragen." Er senkte seinen Kopf ein wenig, kam mir näher. „Als du neben dem Truck gestanden hast, konnte ich deinen Herzschlag hören." Ich spürte seinen Atem auf meiner Haut. „Als du mich beobachtest hast, konnte ich die Wärme fühlen, die von dir ausging." Seine Wange streifte meine, als er seinen Kopf neben mich brachte und mir ins Ohr flüsterte. „Und das wurde begleitet von den leisen Tritten, während du förmlich über den Boden geschwebt bist", säuselte er und ich atmete geräuschvoll aus. Um was ging es hier gleich noch mal? „Morgen, Schönheit", flüsterte er verführerisch und küsste meinen Hals, bevor er zurückwich. Grinsend stand er vor mir, während mich meine vernebelten Sinne noch immer trogen.

„M-Morgen", brachte ich schließlich raus, starrte einfach nur weiter Edward an, der in sich hineinlachte, ehe er einen Arm um meine Schultern legte und mich vom Truck wegführte. „Wohin gehen wir?", fragte ich leicht atemlos. Edward sah amüsiert zu mir runter.

„Zur Schule. Wohin sonst?" Mit einer Hand deutete er auf seinen Wagen, der etwas abseits des Hauses stand.

„Du nimmst mich mit?" Meine Stimme klang ungläubig, ich war noch immer etwas durch den Wind. Edward lachte wieder leicht.

„Nein. Ich führe dich nur an meinen Volvo, um dir zu zeigen, was für ein tolles Auto ich habe, ehe ich dich stehen lasse und alleine losfahre." Mit gehobener Augenbraue und einem verschmitzten Lächeln sah er auf mich herab. Missmutig zog ich eine Grimasse. _Blödmann!_ Diesen Kommentar hätte er sich ruhig sparen können. Andererseits gab mir das eine Gelegenheit, ihm eine ebenfalls dumme Antwort zu geben.

„Wenn du nur hier bist, um mit deinem..." Ich warf einen abfälligen Blick auf das Auto. „... _Gefährt_ anzugeben, sollte ich dich vielleicht daran erinnern, dass ich noch immer einen Schlüssel in der Hand halte und durchaus bereit bin, damit dieses Etwas auf vier Rädern zu verschönern." Mit lässiger und gleichgültiger Miene sah ich zu ihm auf, klimperte mit dem Bund in meiner Hand und erfreute mich an seinem schockierten Ausdruck, bevor dieser abschätzend wurde.

„Du willst es wirklich wagen, dich an _meinem_ Baby zu vergreifen?", sagte er so ernst, dass ich lachen musste. Mittlerweile waren wir auf der Beifahrerseite des Volvo angekommen und standen uns gegenüber.

„Der Haufen Metall scheint dir ja furchtbar wichtig zu sein. Warum fährst du nicht nach Vegas und heiratest ihn?" Ich grinste frech, aber Edward stand einfach nur todernst da und beobachtete mich genauestens. Langsam hob er eine Hand, legte sie auf meiner Schulter ab und ich zog fragend meine Augenbrauen hoch. Zu gerne hätte ich gewusst, was gerade in diesem Moment in ihm vorging. Es war so schwer, ihn zu lesen, wenn er diese ernste, sonst ausdruckslose Maske zeigte. Die folgenden Reaktionen konnten so unterschiedlich wie Tag und Nacht sein. So unerwartet wie diese...

Edward drückte fest gegen meine Schulter, so dass ich, mich drehend, nach hinten stolperte. Seine andere Hand schoss hoch, fasste mein Kinn und hielt mich beinahe schmerzhaft fest, während er sich mit vollem Gewicht gegen mich lehnte und an den Wagen drängte. Reflexartig brachte ich meine Hände nach oben, langte mit einer an sein Handgelenk und zerrte daran, mit der anderen versuchte ich, ihn von mir zu stoßen. Unwillkürlich zitterte ich. Er machte mir Angst...

Erschrocken quietschte ich auf, als ich seine Zunge spürte, die sich einen Weg meinen Hals hinauf bis an mein Ohr bahnte.

„Du wirst deine Meinung über diesen Haufen Metall schneller ändern, als dir lieb ist", flüsterte er mir zu, seine Stimme tief und dunkel, sein Atem heiß. „Wenn ich dir erst gezeigt habe, was man darin alles anstellen kann." Der raue Klang ließ mich gleich noch einmal erzittern, jetzt jedoch nicht mehr aus Angst. Keuchend atmete ich aus, als seine Hände auf Wanderschaft gingen, zu beiden Seiten meines Körpers hinab, und seine Lippen mein Ohr verwöhnten. An meiner Taille verweilte er, nur kurz, ehe seine Hände sich zwischen den Volvo und meinen Hintern drängten, nur um mich noch fester an ihn zu pressen, was eigentlich so gut wie unmöglich war.

Seine Lippen wanderten meinen Wangenknochen entlang, an meinen Mund und übersäten mich mit Küssen. Forsch, drängend lagen sie auf meinen. Wie ich das liebte. Automatisch vergruben sich meine Finger in seinem Haar. Ich konnte nicht genug davon haben und doch war da die leise Stimme meines Verstandes, die mir ins Gedächtnis rief, dass wir die Zeit nicht außer Acht lassen durften.

„Edward...", murmelte ich zwischen den Küssen. „Wir..." Seine Zunge bahnte sich ihren Weg zu meiner. „...Schule..." Seine Zähne knabberten an meiner Unterlippe. „... gehen..." Seine kühlen Hände schoben sich unter meine Jacke und mein Shirt, bescherten mir eine Gänsehaut. „...zu spät...", hauchte ich am Ende nur noch. Hin und her gerissen zwischen körperlichem Verlangen und wachem Geist schienen meine Worte so langsam auch zu ihm durchzudringen, da er mehr und mehr zu zärtlichen Küssen überging, ehe er seufzend von mir abließ.

„Ich hasse Schule", gab er bockig von sich und trat beiseite. Ich schmunzelte über sein kindisches Verhalten, während ich versuchte, meine Atmung zu normalisieren und meine Gedanken von ihrem Trip runterzubringen. Der dunkle Glanz war noch nicht ganz aus seinen Augen gewichen und er musterte mich damit von oben bis unten. „Nur ein paar Stunden...", murmelte er, streckte seine Hände bereits wieder nach mir aus. Mit einem leichten Klaps schlug ich beide zur Seite und Edward blickte erschrocken auf.

„Hey!" sagte er laut, überrascht über meine wohl unerwartete Reaktion. Mein Herz legte noch immer ein rasantes Tempo vor, als sein gieriger Blick meinen direkt traf und es zusätzlich antrieb. Ich musste dem entkommen, wusste nicht wie lange ich noch standhalten konnte.

„Schule...", hauchte ich ein weiteres Mal, drehte mich um und zog die Autotür auf. Zu meinem Erstaunen war sie offen. Eilig ließ ich mich in den bequemen Sitz sinken, schnallte mich an und atmete die ganze Zeit über tief durch. Wenige Sekunden später nahm Edward hinter dem Steuer Platz. Ich beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln, wie er mir einen, ich vermutete, nachdenklichen Blick zuwarf. Unsicher wandte ich mich ihm zu und lächelte leicht. Der grüblerische Ausdruck wich einem liebevollen. Er erwiderte das Lächeln, ehe er den Motor startete und losfuhr.

„Ist dir klar, dass du dein Auto nicht abgeschlossen hast?", eröffnete ich bald darauf das Gespräch. Es wunderte mich, dass er nicht sorgsamer war, wenn ihm doch so viel an dem Wagen lag. Edward grinste leicht, sah kurz zu mir rüber.

„Warum sollte ich?" Seine Antwort überraschte mich. Irritiert hob ich meine Augenbrauen, bevor ich ihm die logische Tatsache vors Auge führte.

„Jemand könnte es klauen." Das wiederum brachte ihn zum Lachen und verwirrte mich nur noch mehr. „Was soll das? Warum lachst du?", gab ich verdutzt von mir. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, während er langsam verstummte.

„Bella", seufzte er und warf mir einen für meinen Geschmack zu amüsierten Blick zu. Warum schien es ihm egal, ob man seinen heißgeliebten Volvo stehlen konnte oder nicht? „Ich war die ganze Zeit in der Nähe und hatte die Schlüssel bei mir", belehrte er mich. „Und _falls_ jemand einen Diebstahl gewagt hätte, wäre ich schneller bei demjenigen gewesen, als er die Zündkabel hätte kurzschließen können. Davon abgesehen sind wir in Forks. Wenn hier jemand Nachbars Katze überfährt, ist das meinen Kenntnissen nach so ziemlich das schlimmste Verbrechen im ganzen Jahr. Darüber hinaus stand er zu nahe am Haus des Chiefs, als dass es überhaupt jemand wagen würde", hängte er an und grinste noch immer vergnügt. Ich hingegen war erneut verwirrt. Eine Sache, die er gesagt hatte, ließ mich stutzen.

„Woher willst du das wissen?" hakte ich nach und erntete einen unwissenden Blick.

„Woher soll ich was wissen? Dass ich schnell genug wäre? Glaub mir ruhig, das bin-"

„Das meinte ich nicht", unterbrach ich ihn. Wieder warf er mir einen irritierten Blick zu, wartete darauf, dass ich zum Punkt kam. „Zugegeben, du hast eben ziemlich gut die hiesige Verbrechensstatistik umschrieben." Er lächelte zufrieden und selbstsicher auf diesen Kommentar. „Aber du wohnst noch nicht lange genug hier, um das aus eigener Erfahrung sagen zu können, genauso wenig, wie irgendwer aus deiner Familie. Woher stammen dann deine _Kenntnisse_?" Einen Moment lang entglitten ihm seine Gesichtszüge. Er wirkte geschockt und überrascht, ehe er wieder eine ruhige Maske aufsetzte und mich schließlich leicht anlächelte.

„Ich habe viel mit den Leuten in der Schule geredet. Außerdem schnappt man auch Einiges auf, wenn man seine Mutter beim Einkaufen begleiten und dabei das Geschnatter der Alteingesessenen ertragen muss." Ich glaubte ihm nicht, nickte aber. Er hatte für diese Antwort einen Tick zu lange gezögert. Irgendetwas verheimlichte er mir. Dennoch ließ ich es vorerst dabei bewenden, ich wollte jetzt keinen Streit. Schlagartig kam mir die Szene bei ihm zu Hause ins Gedächtnis, als wir über die Einladung zu Ness' Geburtstagsfeier redeten und er so gut über Jacob Bescheid wusste. Es war dieselbe Reaktion.

Gab es eine Verbindung zwischen den Themen? Das Eine bezog sich auf Jacobs vollen Namen und Adresse. Das Andere waren relativ gute Kenntnisse über Forks. Das passte nicht wirklich zusammen. Gab es noch einen anderen Bezug? Wenn ja, dann wollte er mir jetzt nicht einfallen und so blieb mir nichts weiter, als diese Gedanken für später beiseite zu schieben.

Edward bog in diesem Moment auf den Parkplatz der Schule ein. Ich atmete tief durch, auch wenn ich wusste, dass ich mich auf das Kommende wohl kaum angemessen vorbereiten konnte. Ohne Zwischenfall oder neugierige Blicke, ich beobachtete genauestens die umherlaufenden Schüler, parkte er und stieg aus.

_Es wird schon nicht so schlimm werden. Tu einfach, als sei es das Normalste auf der Welt_, redete ich mir gut zu. Die Beifahrertüre öffnete sich und Edward streckte mir seine Hand entgegen, um mir beim Aussteigen zu helfen. Wie üblich nahm ich sie an und lächelte zu ihm auf. Seine Augen jedoch huschten umher, kamen immer nur kurz auf mir zu ruhen. Unsicher schweifte auch mein Blick umher und ich entdeckte schon einige Schüler, die uns interessiert beobachteten. Fabelhaft. Etwas zittrig vollendete ich unser Ritual, indem ich ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange drückte.

„Danke", nuschelte ich noch und erblickte seitlich hinter ihm Angela, die mich anstrahlte, aber auch wirkte, als müsste sie sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Ich hatte nicht länger Gelegenheit ihren Gesichtsausdruck zu deuten, da Edward mein Kinn anhob. Er lächelte mich... nein, er grinste... auch nicht wirklich. Es war mehr eines der Sorte, die ich bei unserem ersten Zusammentreffen erleben musste.

Er legte beide Hände an meine Wangen und ehe ich mich versah, bedeckten seine Lippen meine. Überrascht stöhnte ich leise in seinen Mund, was er gleich ausnutzte, um den Kuss zu vertiefen. Mein ganzer Körper kribbelte, meine Augen fielen zu und meine Hände suchten ihren Weg in seine Haare. Er schlang einen Arm fest um mich, die andere Hand wanderte in meinen Nacken, um mich bei ihm zu halten. Unsere Zungen spielten miteinander, während sich unsere Körper enger an den Anderen schmiegten.

Meine Gefühle fuhren Achterbahn, wie er mich freigab und ich sprachlos nach Luft schnappte. Wow. Ich blinzelte ein paar Mal und lächelte schließlich, aufgrund dieses stürmischen Morgenkusses. Selbiges erstarb in dem Moment, als ich zu ihm aufsah und erkannte, dass er mit einem mehr als selbstgefälligen Grinsen die gaffenden Schüler der Reihe nach ansah. Er hatte mich nicht meinetwegen geküsst, nicht weil er einfach Lust dazu verspürte, mir seine Zuneigung zu zeigen, sondern um allen zu demonstrieren, was er mir bereits unter die Nase gerieben hatte.

_Du gehörst mir!_

Den Blicken der Umstehenden zufolge waren einige überrascht oder schockiert, andere tuschelten bereits mit ihren Freunden. Das Auffälligste jedoch war der geballte Hass der beinahe gesamten weiblichen Schülerschaft, die mich ansah. Mir wurde ganz flau im Magen, weshalb ich meinen Blick abwandte, welcher wieder auf Angela fiel. Sie hatte die Hand vor den Mund geschlagen, die Augen weiter aufgerissen, als ich es bis dahin je gesehen hatte. Das verunsicherte mich nur noch mehr.

„Sieh sie dir an", brachte Edward meine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn zurück, als er leise zu mir sprach. Er entließ mich aus seiner Umklammerung, schulterte seinen Rucksack, nahm meine Hand und ging einfach los. Ich stolperte kurz hinterher, ehe ich mit seinem Schritt mithalten konnte und er sich im Gehen zu mir rüberbeugte. „Sieh nur die neidischen Blicke. Es gibt keinen, der jetzt nicht gerne an meiner Stelle wäre." Er lächelte verführerisch zu mir runter.

Zuerst glaubte ich, ein wahrhaftiges Kompliment vernommen zu haben, schließlich erwähnte er nicht im Geringsten, dass die Mädchen gerne an _meiner_ Stelle wären. Beim zweiten Analysieren jedoch, fiel mir auf, dass man seine Aussage auch anders deuten konnte. Er war der Erste und bisher Einzige, der es geschafft hatte, mich zu erobern. Das erklärte auch den selbstgefälligen Ausdruck.

Er war stolz auf sich selbst.

Ich atmete tief ein und schloss wenige Schritte lang meine Augen. Ich durfte mir nichts daraus machen. Es war sein, gelinde ausgedrückt, _normales_ Verhalten. Ich wusste nur zu gut, dass er noch eine ganz andere Seite hatte. Und ich war fest entschlossen, diese an die Oberfläche zu befördern. Also machte ich gute Miene zum bösen Spiel und lehnte mich zu ihm rüber.

„Hast du auch die Blicke der Mädchen gesehen? Es gibt keine, die jetzt nicht gerne meinen Platz einnehmen würde", gab ich bewusst gelassen von mir und bemühte mich, um ein normal wirkendes Lächeln. Edward sah sich kurz um und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Irrtum." Er beugte sich erneut zu mir runter. „Sie sind neidisch auf deine Schönheit. Keine kann dir das Wasser reichen", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr, ehe er stehen blieb und mich für einen weiteren atemberaubenden Kuss in die Arme zog. Dieses Mal wurde mein Hochgefühl von seinen Worten beflügelt. Selbst bei dieser großen Konkurrenz war ich diejenige, die er für besonders schön hielt. Ich strahlte ihn an, als wir uns voneinander lösten und für die folgenden Sekunden, in denen wir uns in unserer eigenen Welt befanden, waren seine Augen voller Liebe.

Mein Edward war noch immer hier, versteckt unter der lässigen Maske, die er nach außen hin zeigte. Einer Maske, die den ganzen Tag anhalten würde. Dies war wohl einer der wenigen Momente, in denen ich heute sein wahres Gesicht sehen durfte. Und ich würde mir noch mehr dieser Momente ergattern, irgendwie...

„Hey, Edward!", rief eine bekannte Stimme über den Platz. Edward setzte sein typisches Grinsen auf, den Blick auf jemanden hinter mir gerichtet und zog seinen Arm etwas fester um mich, damit ich auch ja nicht von ihm abrücken konnte. Ich drehte meinen Kopf, soweit es mir möglich war. Keine zwei Sekunden später tauchte Norman in meinem Blickfeld auf, gefolgt von Steve und Jack. Sie grinsten ebenfalls, musterten mich, tauschten Sprüche wie ‚Morgen, altes Haus' untereinander, ignorierten mich aber sonst. Jack jedoch sah mich zunächst eindringlich an, ehe er mir seine Hand entgegenstreckte.

„Hi, Bella", sagte er und lächelte etwas unsicher. Er nahm wohl an, ich könnte noch immer sauer sein, wegen der Sache in Port Angeles. Für mich war das aber schon lange Schnee von gestern, außerdem war ja nichts weiter passiert. Darüber hinaus waren sie Edwards Freunde. Wenn er ihnen vertraute, dann konnte ich das auch. Ich reichte ihm meine Hand, lächelte zurück.

„Morgen, Jack." Man sah ihm deutlich die Erleichterung an. Er nickte kurz, eine Art stummes Danke, nahm ich an, und trat zurück. Keiner der anderen beiden folgte seinem Beispiel. Vielleicht sollte ich bei Gelegenheit Edward darauf ansprechen und von ihm Verlangen, dass sich seine Freunde bei mir zu entschuldigen hatten.

„Wie war dein Wochenende?", fragte Norman daraufhin und wechselte vielsagende Blicke zwischen mir und Edward. Das gefiel mir gar nicht. Ich war gespannt, was Edward sagen würde und wandte mich ihm zu. Er schmunzelte, starrte über mich hinweg, ehe er seinen Blick auf mich richtete und seine freie Hand zärtlich an meine Wange legte.

„Ein Gentleman genießt und schweigt", war alles, was er sagte und dennoch trieb es mir die Röte ins Gesicht. Das war ja wohl mehr als eindeutig! Hätte es ein ‚Gut' oder ‚Wie immer' nicht auch getan? Ich wandte mich ab, so dass hoffentlich niemandem meine Verlegenheit auffiel, damit würde ich mögliche Vermutungen nur bestätigen. Allerdings hörte und spürte ich deutlich, wie jemand Edward auf die Schulter klopfte. Was für Idioten!

„Wir sehen uns später, Alter!", rief einer von ihnen und wie ich vorsichtig durch meine Haare spickte, waren die Drei bereits auf der Treppe zum Schulhof. Zeit, meinem Frust etwas freien Lauf zu lassen.

„Musste das sein?!", giftete ich Edward an und setzte meinen finstersten Blick auf. Wie konnte er nur so... indirekt offen über unser Intimleben sprechen? Vor seiner Clique! Er hingegen schien überrascht über meinen kleinen Ausbruch. „Das geht keinen was an, besonders die nicht!", zischte ich weiter. Jetzt verstand er wohl, was genau ich meinte, denn seine Mundwinkel zuckten heftig, als er sich das Lachen verkniff. Dabei war da meiner Meinung nach überhaupt nichts Witziges an der Sache.

„Ich habe nichts gesagt", gab er unschuldig zurück. Ich verdrehte meine Augen, schüttelte leicht meinen Kopf und stieß mich von ihm weg. Er wusste sehr wohl, dass er damit mehr als genug gesagt hatte. Noch so eine Bemerkung und aller guten Dinge waren drei. Diese Ohrfeige würde er dann bestimmt nicht so schnell vergessen. Um nicht ausgerechnet vor der Schule unseren ersten offiziellen Streit breitzutreten, wandte ich mich einfach ab und marschierte Richtung Englischsaal. Unsanft wurde ich an der Schulter zurückgehalten und fand mich gleich darauf Edward gegenüber, der mich finster anstarrte.

„Keine lässt mich einfach stehen, verstanden?!", wies er mich zurecht. Was zum...?! _Witz komm raus, du bist umzingelt._ Nur dass mir ganz und gar nicht nach Lachen zumute war. Seinem Ausdruck nach zu urteilen, meinte er das todernst. Und ich wusste auch warum. Ich war dabei, sein Image zu gefährden und das konnte oder vielmehr _wollte_ er auf keinen Fall hinnehmen. Mit dem Macho umzugehen war doch schwieriger, als ich angenommen hatte. Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und ich hätte klein beigegeben, aber meine Sturheit und mein Stolz geboten mir im letzten Moment, innezuhalten. Die Überraschung auf meinem Gesicht wich einer gespielten Gelassenheit. Unter der Oberfläche jedoch brodelte es gewaltig.

„Wie gut, dass mein Name Bella ist und nicht ‚Keine'", antwortete ich ihm, schob seine Hand von meiner Schulter und trat einen Schritt zurück, starrte ihn abwartend an. Er schnaubte, fuhr sich dabei mit einer Hand durch die Haare, schüttelte dann leicht seinen Kopf und hob abwehrend seine Hände.

„Okay, ich... Du bist nicht wie die Anderen, das weiß ich", beteuerte er und sah mir eindringlich in die Augen. „Aber können wir das _bitte_ auf meine Art machen?" Er hatte seinen Fehler eingestanden; das überraschte mich. Ich hatte mit mehr Widerstand gerechnet, aber es sollte mir nur recht sein. Für den Moment jedenfalls war ich besänftigt und so lächelte ich, streckte ihm meine Hand entgegen.

„Lass uns reingehen." Er atmete erleichtert aus, ehe sich seine Gesichtszüge meinen anpassten und er meine Hand nahm. Wir waren keine zwei Schritte gegangen, da entzog er mir selbige, nur um sie um meine Taille zu legen und mich näher an sich zu ziehen. Es war noch nicht überstanden, im Gegenteil, das Laienschauspiel hatte gerade erst begonnen. Immer wieder blieb er im Flur stehen und zog mich derart in einen Kuss, dass es mir auch noch einige Momente danach alle Sinne vernebelte. Dennoch waren es... vorsichtige, sanfte Küsse. Dabei hatte ich einen ungestümeren Edward gefürchtet, besonders, wenn ich mich an den Freitagabend bei mir zu Hause erinnerte....

Ich fühlte mich fast wie im Rausch, als wir das Klassenzimmer betraten, weshalb das Gemurmel unserer Mitschüler nur undeutlich an meine Ohren drang. Während Edward mich an unseren Tisch bugsierte, ebbte mein Gefühlshoch allerdings ab und ich wurde mir dem Starren der Anderen zunehmend bewusster. Ich versuchte, mir mein Unbehagen nicht anmerken zu lassen, doch Edward spürte wohl meine Anspannung, denn mit seiner Hand an meiner Taille streichelte er mich kaum merklich. Es sollte wohl beruhigend wirken, hatte aber eher einen gegenteiligen Effekt. Meine Haut fing an dieser Stelle an, zu kribbeln, was sich ganz langsam auf meinen gesamten Körper ausbreitete. Die erste seiner Drohungen... oder sollte ich es Sünden nennen? Vielleicht eher Plagen? Denn sosehr mein Herz davon begeistert war, sosehr versuchte mein Verstand, die Nervenstränge der Glücksgefühle in mein Gehirn zu unterbinden. Es würde sicherlich keinen guten Eindruck hinterlassen, sowohl bei unseren Mitschülern als auch bei den Lehrern, wenn ich Edward einfach mal so das Shirt vom Leib riss.

Ich richtete meinen Blick auf etwas Anderes, um mich abzulenken, und bemerkte Angela. Ben saß bereits neben ihr und nickte uns freundlich zu. Sie jedoch konnte sich das Grinsen kaum verkneifen. Herausfordernd hob ich meine Augenbrauen. Eine stumme rhetorische Frage, was es denn so zu grinsen gab. Mir war durchaus bewusst, worüber sie sich gerade freute. Angela quittierte meine zurückgehaltene Entzückung mit einem Augenverdrehen. Ich setzte ein, wie ich hoffte, eher lässiges Lächeln auf und nahm Platz. Meine Tasche legte ich auf dem Tisch ab, meinen Stuhl drehte ich heute nur halb um, so dass ich direkt Edward zugewandt saß und lediglich meinen Kopf ein wenig weiter drehen musste, um noch mit Angela plaudern zu können. Ich schenkte Edward ein letztes Lächeln, ehe ich das gewohnheitsmäßige Schwätzchen mit Angela begann.

„Was hast du die letzten zwei Tage gemacht?" Etwas verlegen wich sie meinem Blick zunächst aus, sah aus dem Augenwinkel ein paar Mal zu Ben, der aber, völlig desinteressiert an unserem Gespräch, mit seinem Handy hantierte, wie immer.

„Wir waren im Kino", sagte sie leise, beinahe flüsternd. Mein Grinsen zeigte ihr, dass ich mich für die beiden freute. Da sie mit Sicherheit nicht einen Horrorfilm, wie Edward und ich, angeschaut hatten, wollte ich nachfragen, welcher Film es dann war. Mein Vorhaben wurde im Keim erstickt, als ich eine ganz zarte Berührung an meinem Knie spürte. Ich schloss meinen gerade geöffneten Mund wieder und schluckte schwer, ehe ich meinen Kopf Edward zuwandte. Seine Fingerspitzen wanderten derweil an meinem Schenkel nach oben. Lässig saß er auf seinem Stuhl, den rechten Arm auf dem Tisch abgelegt, mit der linken Hand mein Bein erklimmend. Ein wissendes Grinsen lag auf seinen Lippen und seine funkelnden Augen verrieten, wie viel Spaß ihm das hier bereitete. Ich versuchte das Kribbeln zu ignorieren, lächelte nur kurz zurück und stellte dann wieder Angela zugewandt meine Frage.

Ich sah die Bewegung ihrer Lippen, als sie mir antwortete, wohl auch ausführlich erklärte, um was es in dem Film ging, aber ich hörte sie nicht. Mein Kopf war gänzlich fixiert auf Edwards Hand, seine Finger, die mittlerweile an mein Knie zurückgewandert waren. Beim zweiten Anlauf nahm er die andere Hand auch noch hinzu, löste so komplett meine verbliebene Konzentration auf Angela. Wie in Trance hielt mein Blick Kontakt mit ihr, aber vor meinem inneren Auge spielte sich der Sonntagnachmittag mit allen Details ab.

Seine Hände, die meinen Körper erkundeten, als wollte er sich jede Einzelheit genauestens einprägen; seine Lippen, warm und weich, die ihrerseits auf Wanderschaft gingen, seinen Händen nachfolgten; seine Zunge, die sich an Stellen wagte, an die vor ihm niemand gelangt war...

„Mr. Mason!", flüsterte Angela eindringlich, brachte mich damit zurück auf den Boden der Tatsachen, aber es war zu spät. Wie ich meinen Kopf umdrehte, stand er bereits hinter Edward und schien überhaupt nicht erfreut.

„Mr. Cullen! Ich dulde nicht, dass sie ihre Mitschüler vom Unterricht ablenken! Sollte das noch mal vorkommen, sehe ich mich gezwungen, Ihnen einen Einzeltisch zuzuweisen!", donnerte er los. Es kostete mich all meine Beherrschung, nicht in lautes Gelächter zu fallen. Meine Mundwinkel jedoch zuckten verräterisch angesichts Edwards unbekümmerter Miene. Sein Blick wiederum zeigte nur zu deutlich, dass sich seine Gedanken bis eben auch noch mit dem gestrigen Tag beschäftigt hatten. Nur gemächlich strichen seine Finger wieder hinab zu meinen Knien, ehe er seine Hände komplett wegnahm.

„Natürlich, Sir", antwortete er völlig unbeeindruckt und setzte sich dann ordentlich an den Tisch. Ich folgte seinem Beispiel, woraufhin Mr. Mason wieder nach vorne an das Lehrerpult trat. Kaum hatte er uns den Rücken zugedreht, warfen Edward und ich uns einen belustigten Blick zu, der Bände sprach. Ich fragte mich, wie Mr. Mason Edward separat setzen wollte. Selbst wenn er einen extra Tisch und Stuhl aus einem anderen Klassenzimmer organisieren konnte, gab es hier drin nicht ausreichend Platz, um diesen auch noch unterzubringen.

Der Rest des Unterrichts verlief ereignislos. Obwohl Mr. Mason seinen berühmt berüchtigten Monolog führte, behielt er uns die ganze Stunde über im Auge, was Edward keine weitere Gelegenheit gab, ohne Konsequenzen meine Aufmerksamkeit auf... etwas anderes zu lenken. Seine Finger konnte er dennoch nicht bei sich behalten. Unter dem Tisch lagen unsere Hände ineinander verschränkt auf seinem Bein und lösten sich nur, wenn Mr. Mason den Mittelgang hinabschritt. Es mochte eine besitzanzeigende Geste seinerseits sein, aber ich genoss es dennoch. Es zeigte irgendwie auch die Verbundenheit zwischen uns.

Nach dem Läuten verließen wir das Zimmer, Edwards Arm fest um meine Taille gelegt, liefen gemeinsam durch den Flur bis zur Gabelung, an der wir uns trennen mussten. Edward ließ seinen Rucksack mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag zu Boden fallen, zog mir meine Tasche von der Schulter, nur um sie dazu zu gesellen und drängte mich an die Wand hinter uns. Und all das so schnell, dass ich erst widersprechen konnte, als es zu spät war. Meinen ansetzenden Protest erstickte er sogleich in seinem Mund, entlockte mir dafür ein gedämpftes Stöhnen, als er sich fest an mich presste. Den Gedanken, welch nette Show wir für die Umstehenden abgeben mussten, schob ich galant beiseite, oder wohl eher Edwards Zunge, die gerade mal wieder Dinge anstellte... Genug der Worte.

Atemlos ließ er mich zurück, wortwörtlich. So schnell, wie er das hier angefangen hatte, hatte er es wieder beendet, sich seinen Rucksack geschnappt und war mit einem letzten mehr als frechen Grinsen an mich einfach gegangen. Sprachlos starrte ich ihm hinterher. _Elender Mistkerl!_ Ungehalten packte ich meine Tasche und wirbelte rum, marschierte zum nächsten Klassenzimmer. Dieser verdammte Macho brachte mich um meinen letzten Rest an sowieso spärlich vorhandenem Verstand. Wie sollte ich so den Schultag hinter mich bringen, ohne alle fünf Minuten in einen Tagtraum zu fallen? Ich konnte mich jetzt schon auf blamable Wochen einstellen. Im Geschichtsraum angekommen ließ ich mich mit einem leichten Schnauben neben Angela auf den Sitz fallen. Sie stieß mir spielerisch mit dem Ellbogen in die Rippen und als ich mich ihr zuwandte, grinste sie von einem Ohr zum Anderen. Ich verdrehte nur meine Augen.

„Ihr zwei seht... wahnsinnig süß zusammen aus", sagte sie belustigt. Wieder schnaubte ich durch die Nase. Wir waren mit Sicherheit alles andere als süß, eher wahnsinnig einander zugetan... heiß aufeinander... angeturnt... Wie auch immer. Ich schüttelte leicht meinen Kopf, kramte Ordner und Buch aus meiner Tasche, um meinen ersten Tagtraum los zu werden. Im Unterricht drifteten meine Gedanken ständig ab. Glücklicherweise war Angela so freundlich, mich immer dann in die Realität zurückzuholen, wenn unsere Lehrerin demonstrativ durch die Reihen sah. So wirkte es zumindest, als wäre ich nicht nur körperlich, sondern auch geistig anwesend.

Nach Geschichte wanderten wir wie gewohnt nebeneinander zum nächsten Raum. Ich war aber immer noch in meiner eigenen kleinen Welt versunken, so dass ich zwar nach vorne schaute, aber nicht wirklich mitbekam, wo ich lang ging. Ich verließ mich auf Angela. Sie würde schon dafür Sorge tragen, dass ich nicht in jemand Anderen hineinlief. Der erste offizielle Tag mit Edward zusammen in der Schule und ich stand bereits total neben mir. Wenn das so weitergehen würde, wären meine Noten rapide im Keller.

Erst als ich etwas in meinem Gesicht spürte, kam ich zu mir. Doch noch ehe ich realisierte, was mich unweigerlich erwartete, war mein Rücken fest an die kalte Wand des Gebäudes gedrängt und Edwards Lippen auf meinen. Eine Hand hatte er an meiner Wange, ließ sie in meinen Nacken gleiten, die andere lag an meiner Taille, spielte mit dem Saum meines Shirts. Wieder war ich unvorbereitet gewesen und meine Sinne von jetzt auf nachher vernebelt, die Gefühle so intensiv, dass ich mich, ohne darüber nachzudenken, auf sein Spiel einließ. Beide Hände vergruben sich in seinem Haar, zogen ihn noch fester zu mir. Unsere Zungen tanzten miteinander, umeinander, gegeneinander. Ich bog meinen Rücken durch, meinen Körper weg von der Wand und noch näher an ihn. Ich wollte ihn fühlen, mit jedem Nerv, überall. Edward stöhnte leise in unseren Kuss hinein, wohl erfreut über meine fehlende Zurückhaltung.

Erst ein lautstarkes Räuspern löste mich abrupt aus dem Kuss. Mein Kopf verfehlte dabei nur knapp die Wand hinter mir. Nach Atem ringend sammelte ich meine Gedanken, während mein Blick beinahe hektisch über Edwards Gesicht huschte. Er hatte ein wissendes Grinsen auf den Lippen, die Augen bereits einen dunklen Touch, der mir das Blut in die Wangen trieb. Vorsichtig wanderte mein Blick auf unsere Umgebung. Was ich sah, ließ mich schwer schlucken. Mr. Green persönlich stand etwas abseits und funkelte Edwards Rücken an. Dann war er wohl derjenige, der sich geräuspert hatte. Edward trat nur langsam zurück, sein gieriger Blick unablässig auf mir. Seine Hand in meinem Nacken glitt zurück an meine Wange, streichelte mich, ehe er sich vorlehnte und mir einen kurzen Kuss aufdrückte. Einen Moment lang strahlten seine Augen, voll von ungebändigten Gefühlen, bevor er den Blick von mir nahm und seine Züge sich wieder in eine Maske wandelten.

Lässig und unbeeindruckt, wie eh und je, wandte er sich Mr. Green zu, lieferte sich mit ihm ein Blickduell. Gebannt sah ich zu, ebenso wie alle Anderen, die Zeuge... unseres Techtelmechtels wurden. Keiner rührte sich, neu Hinzugestoßene verharrten augenblicklich, nur entfernte Schritte hallten durch die Flure.

--

**_Puh... Schade, dass mein Mann und ich nicht auf dieselbe Schule gegangen sind... ;D_**

**_Seid mir nicht allzu böse, wenn meine Updatezeiten zu wünschen übrig lassen. Ich bemühe mich... wirklich...  
kommender Titel:_ Erste Kompromisse**


	42. Erste Kompromisse

_**Disclaimer: nada, absolutely nothing, gor nüschts hab ich von…**_

_**Dank meiner Muse, oder besser gesagt meinem Muserich (gibt's das...? wurscht), gelange ich wieder in die knisternde Spannung zurück.**_

_**Meinen Dank an die wunderbare und einzigartige **_**HaylesHayles**_**. Du bist einfach was besonderes... :)**_

_**Trotzdem viel Vergnügen!**_

* * *

**Erste Kompromisse**

„Ich werde wohl bei Gelegenheit die Schulordnung abändern müssen", sagte Mr. Green mit Nachdruck, als er diese unheilvolle Stille auflöste. Ein erleichtertes, aber sehr leises Seufzen entwich meinen Lippen. Scheinbar konnte Mr. Green nichts weiter dagegen unternehmen. Schließlich hatten wir uns ja nur geküsst... leidenschaftlich... heftig... wild... kurz vor der Schwelle zu... Ich blinzelte ein paar Mal, atmete tief durch. Wenn ich jetzt genauer darüber nachdachte, brachte ich mich nur selbst in Versuchung. Mr. Green ging an uns vorbei, behielt Edward dabei im Auge und selbiger tat es ihm gleich, warf ihm auch noch einen erbosten Blick nach, als Mr. Green das angrenzende Gebäude betrat. Angela trat an unsere Seite, betrachtete uns schmunzelnd im Wechsel, ehe sie das Lachen nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte.

„Ang!", zischte ich und spürte das Blut in meinen Wangen. Es war so schon peinlich genug, ohne dass sie sich den Hintern ablachte. Edward hingegen grinste lässig, beobachtete kurz Angelas kleinen Ausbruch, bevor er sich zu mir lehnte. Ich nahm an, dass er mir erneut einen Kuss aufdrücken wollte, aber dann spürte ich nur seine Zunge, die ganz kurz über meine Unterlippe strich. Gleich darauf wich er zurück, zwinkerte mir kurz zu und machte sich von dannen. _Mistkerl!_ Ich konnte es gar nicht oft genug denken! Ich schloss meine Augen, legte meinen Kopf zurück, bis er die Wand berührte und wartete einfach nur darauf, dass sich die _Schülerversammlung_ wieder auflöste.

„Mein Gott, Bella." Meine Augen flogen auf und mein Kopf neigte sich in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam, Jessicas Stimme. Sie grinste, aber ihre großen Augen zeigten, dass sie überrascht war von dem, was sie gesehen hatte. „Ich wusste gar nicht, was alles in dir steckt." Sie stupste mich leicht mit ihrem Arm an. „Ihr seid ja grad ganz schön abgegangen." Ich verdrehte die Augen auf ihren letzten Kommentar. Sie hatte Recht, aber ich würde das mit Sicherheit nicht zugeben. Angela hatte sich zwischenzeitlich wieder beruhigt und wechselte vielsagende Blicke mit Jessica.

„Hauptsache ihr amüsiert euch." Der Sarkasmus triefte von jedem Wort und ich marschierte, ohne die Beiden weiter zu beachten, Richtung Spanischsaal. Fußgetrappel und Gekicher hinter mir machten deutlich, dass sie mir folgten. Schnell hatten sie ganz aufgeholt und sich bei mir eingehakt. Noch immer leicht angesäuert warf ich beiden einen fragenden Blick zu und wurde mit einem viel zu belustigten Grinsen belohnt. „Jetzt kriegt euch mal wieder ein", gab ich genervt von mir. „Es war nur ein Kuss."

„Und was für einer!", versetzte Jessica prompt. Am Liebsten hätte ich sie erwürgt. Nicht nur, dass ich jetzt erneut daran denken musste, ich verriet mich mal wieder durch das Blut, das spürbar meine Wangen hinaufkroch. _Mist, verfluchter!_ Unterwegs trafen uns viele abschätzende, neugierige und teils sogar eingeschüchterte Blicke... oder besser gesagt hauptsächlich mich. Angela und Jessica kicherten immer wieder über den einen oder anderen Gesichtsausdruck unserer Mitschüler, während ich dafür die schönsten Rottöne auf meine Wangen zauberte. Mal abgesehen von Jessicas leisem Murmeln in der Bank hinter uns und dem daraus resultierenden Getuschel, das durch die ganze Klasse wanderte, war Spanisch nicht weiter erwähnenswert. Eine Stunde wie sonst auch, langweilig und absolut nicht nachvollziehbar.

--

Es läutete zur Mittagspause, endlich. Ich war zwischen den vorangegangenen Stunden nicht mehr auf Edward getroffen, was einerseits gut war, da ich mich besser konzentrieren konnte, andererseits aber vermisste ich ihn und freute mich bereits darauf, wieder in seiner Gegenwart sein zu können. Auch wenn sein Verhalten und Auftreten nicht unbedingt zu meinem Vorteil war, fehlte mir seine Nähe. Erst als ich mich der Cafeteria näherte, wurde mir wieder leicht flau im Magen. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich seelenruhig auf seinem Schoß sitzen konnte, wenn aller Augen auf uns lagen. Ob er... diese _Drohung_ überhaupt wahrmachen würde?

Mein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, als ich in den Seitenflur bog und Edward erblickte, der sich lässig an die Wand neben dem Eingang zur Cafeteria lehnte. Ich schwankte etwas, konnte mich aber selbst vor einem Fall bewahren. Genau diese unsichere Bewegung jedoch, machte Edward auf mich aufmerksam. Seine gleichgültige Miene wurde von einem selbstbewussten Grinsen eingenommen. _Oh nein._ Mit stetig langsamer werdenden Schritten begab ich mich zu ihm. Die Schüler um uns herum warfen derweil interessierte Blicke in unsere Richtung. Edward zog mich ohne Umschweife in seine Arme, kaum da ich in greifbarer Nähe war, und hatte meine Lippen mit seinen versiegelt, noch ehe ich ein kurzes ‚Hi' herausbringen konnte.

Endlos kamen mir die Minuten vor, die dieser Kuss andauerte. Jeder, der uns passierte, um in die Cafeteria zu gelangen, wurde Zeuge... seiner Errungenschaft. Es ärgerte mich ungemein, dass Edward das genau aus diesem Grund tat und darüber hinaus auch nur deswegen so ausgiebig. Dennoch konnte ich mich nicht gegen diese Versuchung wehren. Es war einfach zu verlockend, zumal ich sowieso alles andere ausblendete und mich in unsere eigene kleine Welt begab. Was wiederum dazu führte, dass ich mich nur noch mehr über mich selbst ärgerte. Andererseits hatte ich quasi zugesagt, als er darum bat, es auf seine Weise durchziehen zu dürfen.

Wie ich es drehte und wendete, am Ende hasste ich doch nur mich und mein viel zu gutmütiges Herz. Ich würde mich wohl nie seinem Charme entziehen können, konnte nur versuchen, die Konsequenzen seiner Aktionen bedeutungslos an mir abprallen zu lassen. Schließlich gab er mich frei, seine Augen erneut mit einem dunklen Touch versehen, hielt mich einfach nur, bis wir beide wieder zu geregeltem Atem fanden. Er schenkte mir ein schiefes Lächeln, ehe er einen Arm von mir nahm und mich in die Cafeteria führte. Zielstrebig hielt er auf die für ihn gewohnte Sitzgruppe zu. Ich sah kurz zu meinen Freunden. Mein Blick blieb an Angela hängen, die mir aufmunternd zulächelte. Ich erwiderte es, wenngleich ich auch vermissen würde, mit ihr und den Anderen plaudern zu können.

Edward machte plötzlich Halt, was meine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn zurückbrachte. Er ließ von mir ab und setzte sich auf seinen üblichen Stuhl. Ich wollte um ihn herum gehen, aber er hielt mich am Arm zurück. Wie ich zu ihm runter sah, grinste er und klopfte dann mit der anderen Hand auf sein Bein. _Bitte nicht!_ Unsicher blieb ich stehen, warf den Jungs, die mittlerweile Platz genommen hatten, einen kurzen Blick zu, aber sie kümmerten sich nicht weiter um uns... noch nicht. Flehend sah ich zu Edward, dessen Grinsen daraufhin erstarb und er stattdessen herausfordernd eine Augenbraue hob. Warum nur hatte ich ihm das zugestanden? Ich musste verrückt gewesen sein. Verrückt und verliebt...

Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals vor Aufregung. Ich war mir sicher, hochrot angelaufen zu sein und senkte meinen Blick, ließ meine Haare weiter nach vorne fallen, um mein Gesicht zu verbergen. Langsam trat ich neben ihn, ließ meine Tasche zu Boden gleiten und drehte mich um. Edward allerdings schien es zu lange zu dauern, denn kaum hatte ich ihm den Rücken zugekehrt, spürte ich seinen Arm um meine Taille, bevor er mich abrupt runterzog. Ich konnte gerade so einen Aufschrei zurückhalten, stützte mich mit einer Hand an der Tischkante ab, die andere hatte sich in Edwards Jackenärmel gekrallt. Langsam entspannte ich mich und er nahm das als Zeichen, mich näher an sich zu ziehen, sodass ich seitlich gegen seinen Oberkörper gelehnt saß.

„Keine falsche Bescheidenheit", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr, verging sich gleich darauf an meinem Ohrläppchen. Ich schloss meine Augen und biss mir auf die Lippe, um ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Herrgott noch mal! Warum tat er mir das an? Glücklicherweise ließ er kurz darauf von mir ab, schlang seinen zweiten Arm um mich und widmete sich den Gesprächen seiner Freunde, deren Stimmen ich bis dahin gar nicht wahrgenommen hatte, so wie auch sonst keine im Saal. Erleichtert entwich mir die Luft, die ich unwissend angehalten hatte. Ich genoss es durchaus, auf seinem Schoss zu sitzen, hätten mir nur nicht all diese gefühlten Dolche im Nacken gesessen. Vorsichtig blickte ich auf und bereute es sogleich. Natürlich wurden wir von allen Seiten begafft. Jede Menge hasserfüllter und zugegeben auch neidischer Blicke waren auf uns gerichtet, letztere hauptsächlich von anderen Jungs, was ich nicht wirklich nachvollziehen konnte.

Ich blickte wieder gen Boden und versuchte, den Gesprächen am Tisch zu folgen, aber weder für Baseball noch für Autos hatte ich etwas übrig. Daher konnte ich nichts dazu beitragen und mir wurde zunehmend langweiliger. Ich warf einen weiteren Blick zu _meinem_ Tisch, beobachtete die lachenden Gesichter Angelas und Jessicas und allgemein das fröhliche Beisammensein. Ich wollte so gerne bei ihnen sitzen, Teil dieses... Witzes, oder was auch immer sie zum Lachen gebracht hatte, sein. Edward strich mir Haarsträhnen hinters Ohr, weshalb ich leicht erschrak, da ich so gedankenversunken gewesen war.

„Was ist?", fragte er und ich legte verwirrt meinen Kopf etwas in den Nacken, um ihn besser ansehen zu können. Mir war bis dahin gar nicht bewusst gewesen, dass ich mich näher an ihn gelehnt hatte. Allerdings war seine unmittelbare Nähe das Einzige, das mir ein bisschen Trost spendete angesichts der Tatsachen. Er musterte mich genau, hatte die Stirn leicht gerunzelt, als müsste er eine knifflige Aufgabe lösen. Ich seufzte, legte meine Schläfe gegen seine Schulter und betrachtete erneut das Muster des Bodens.

„Nichts." Mein Flüstern war, wenn überhaupt, nur von ihm wahrnehmbar. Selbst wenn ich ihm erzählen würde, was mich eben beschäftigt hatte, könnte oder vielmehr würde er nichts dagegen unternehmen. Mein Platz war genau hier, an seiner Seite. Gott, wie sich das anhörte! Ich hatte mich zu einem Schosshündchen degradieren lassen. Wie demütigend... Edward hob mein Kinn an, bis ich wieder Blickkontakt mit ihm hatte. Neben dem nachdenklichen Ausdruck, schien er auch irgendwie... besorgt.

„Mach mir nichts vor. Was ist los?" Dieses Mal war es weniger eine Frage als ein Befehl. Es überraschte mich, dass er überhaupt so interessiert war. Ich wollte keine Schwäche zeigen, jedenfalls nicht mehr, als ich schon hatte, und schüttelte leicht meinen Kopf.

„Es ist wirklich –"

„Hör auf!", unterbrach er mich. Erschrocken starrte ich ihn an. Sein Blick war streng, das Grün dermaßen intensiv, als ob er tief in meine Seele blicken könnte. „Lüg mich nicht an!", sagte er leise, aber bestimmt. Als würde er mich hypnotisieren, durchbohrte er mich geradezu mit seinen Augen. Er würde nicht eher ruhen, bis er eine Antwort hatte.

„Ich wünschte nur,... dass ich... mich mit Angela...und den anderen... unterhalten könnte", antwortete ich schließlich zögerlich. Es kam, wie es kommen musste: Ich machte mir als erstes Gedanken darüber, ob ich ihn damit verletzt hatte. Es war ja nicht so, dass ich nicht gern bei ihm war. Nur fehlte mir eben von jetzt auf nachher etwas, das ich seit Jahren gewohnt war. Ich war wirklich ein selten dämlicher Fall von verliebtem Teen. Erst meckerte ich über sein egoistisches Verhalten und wenn ich einmal etwas für mich selbst tun wollte, plagte mich gleich das schlechte Gewissen.

Zu meiner Erleichterung schien Edward sich deswegen aber nicht angegriffen zu fühlen. Er wandte sich meinen Freunden zu, beobachtete sie wohl eine Weile, ehe er wieder mich ansah. Lange lag sein Blick auf mir, als wollte er etwas von meinem Gesicht ablesen. Unerwartet setzte er mich auf und schob mich anschließend von sich runter, sodass mir nichts weiter übrig blieb, als aufzustehen. Irritiert drehte ich mich zu ihm um, als er sich ebenfalls erhob.

„Jungs", sagte er an seine Freunde gewandt, die daraufhin fragend zu ihm aufblickten. Edward bedeutete ihnen mit einer Kopfbewegung ihm zu folgen. Ohne auf irgendeine Reaktion zu warten, schulterte er seinen Rucksack sowie meine Tasche, nahm meine Hand und marschierte durch die Cafeteria. Ich stolperte hinterher, wusste nicht, was er jetzt schon wieder vorhatte, aber... die Richtung, die er einschlug, versprach Gutes. Das Schaben von Stuhlbeinen über den Boden ließ mich einen Blick über meine Schulter werfen. Seine Kumpel waren aufgestanden, folgten uns und warfen jetzt mir die fragenden Blicke zu. Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern, war ich mir doch nicht sicher, ob Edward wirklich tun würde, was ich vermutete.

Unsere kleine Prozession wurde interessiert verfolgt, auch von Angela, Jessica, Mike und Ben, insbesondere weil wir uns auf sie zu bewegten. Der Tisch bot durchaus noch mehreren Personen Platz, allerdings gab es davon mehr als genug in der Cafeteria, weshalb wir immer alleine an einem Tischende saßen. Edward blieb neben Angela stehen, sah die vier der Reihe nach an.

„Hi. Was dagegen, wenn wir uns setzen?", fragte er in seinem charmantesten Ton und mit einem Lächeln, für das man sterben könnte. Ben wirkte erstaunlich gleichgültig, Angela grinste über beide Ohren, lediglich Mike und Jessica waren so perplex, dass ihnen jeden Moment die Augen hätten rausfallen müssen, hätten sie sie nur noch ein bisschen weiter aufgerissen. Ich konnte nicht anders, als meine Gesichtszüge Angelas anzupassen. „Ich werte das als Nein", sagte Edward schließlich, da sich niemand auf seine Frage hin äußern wollte. Er ließ sich, ohne zu zögern, direkt auf dem Stuhl zu Angelas Linker nieder, zog mich sanft mit sich. Dieses Mal kam ich nur zu gern seiner Aufforderung nach, machte es mir bequem und grinste Angela an.

„Mike hat soeben von ein paar Touristen erzählt, die Wanderausrüstung kaufen wollten, aber absolut keinen blassen Schimmer hatten, was sie alles dafür brauchten und wie teuer das werden würde", startete sie ein unverfängliches Gespräch. Dankbar für diesen Einstieg ging ich darauf ein. Sie wiederholte für mich die Lacher, die Mike zuvor zum Besten gebracht hatte. Langsam kamen er und Jessica aus ihrer Starre, fielen wieder in die Unterhaltung mit ein, während ich an Edward gelehnt seine Stimme in Form einer leichten Vibration durch seinen Körper genoss, als er mit seinen Kumpels diskutierte.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass er mir so entgegenkommen würde? Zugegeben, im Moment waren wir zwei getrennte Lager mit einer Brücke, Edward und mich, aber vielleicht würde sich auch das noch geben. Vielleicht... Auf jeden Fall war ich mehr als überrascht von seiner... Kompromissbereitschaft. Darüber hinaus benahm er sich unerwartet anständig. Für den Rest der Mittagspause sahen wir uns nur hin und wieder an, er lächelte zu mir runter, ich zu ihm auf und die Zeit verging wie im Flug.

Angela zwinkerte mir zuversichtlich zu, ehe sie zum Ende der Pause mit Jessica ihrer Wege ging. Ich hatte bereits versucht, mich von Edward zu lösen, jedoch hielt er mich weiterhin eisern fest. Daher blieb mir nichts anderes über, als zu warten, bis der Herr entschied, dass es endlich an der Zeit war, sich zum Klassenzimmer zu begeben. Und das war nicht ehe es läutete. Fabelhaft. Jetzt mussten wir in gerade mal fünf Minuten die gesamte Schule durchqueren. Aber selbst jetzt hatte er es nicht eilig. Seelenruhig schlenderte er mit mir durch die Flure. Immer wieder versuchte ich, das Tempo anzuziehen und er drosselte es sogleich. Nach etwa der Hälfte der Strecke gab ich es auf, seufzte kurz. Wir würden zu spät kommen, soviel stand fest, denn gerade ertönte das zweite Läuten, das den Unterrichtsbeginn ankündigte. Ich hätte ihn darauf ansprechen können, sicher, aber ich bezweifelte, dass ich außer einer weiteren Pattsituation nichts gewinnen würde.

Eine dezente Berührung brachte mich zurück zu seinem Verhalten. Obwohl Edward eben mehr als genug Gelegenheiten gehabt hatte, über mich herzufallen, behielt er seine Finger... nun, nicht bei sich, aber auf sicherem Terrain. Lässig hing sein Arm über meinen Schultern, hin und wieder wandte er sich mir zu und lehnte Nasenrücken und Stirn an meine Schläfe. Es schien, als wäre es ihm jetzt genug, mich einfach nur... präsentieren zu können, ohne eine große Show abzuziehen. Die Flure um uns herum wurden leerer, einzelne Lehrer begegneten uns, warfen uns missbilligende Blicke zu, unter denen ich auch gleich Rot anlief, und mich beschlich immer mehr das Gefühl, dass Edward gar nicht mehr vorhatte, dem Unterricht beizuwohnen.

Schließlich erreichten wir doch noch den Biosaal, mit sieben Minuten Verspätung. Ja, ich hatte auf die Uhr gesehen und das mehr als einmal. Die Tür war bereits verschlossen, von drinnen gelangte nur der tiefe Basston von Mr. Banners Stimme zu uns durch. Edward, ungeniert wie immer, öffnete einfach die Tür, ohne vorher anzuklopfen. Augenblicklich lagen aller Augen auf uns. Mr. Banner schien zunächst überrascht von der unerwarteten Unterbrechung, setzte dann aber einen erbosten Blick auf und ich machte mich auf der Stelle etwas kleiner, unscheinbarer... hoffte ich.

„Mr. Cullen! Wie schön, dass Sie uns auch noch beehren!" Sarkasmus ließ grüßen. Meine offensichtliche Mitverspätung jedoch erwähnte er nicht mit einem Wort. Vorsichtig sah ich auf, blickte Mr. Banner entschuldigend an, dessen Miene bei mir etwas weicher wurde, ehe er sich wieder sichtlich wütend auf Edward konzentrierte. Letzterer würdigte Mr. Banner keines Blickes. Zielsicher hielt er auf unseren Tisch zu. Unsere Mitschüler sahen interessiert von uns zum Lehrer und zurück, Edwards Kumpel grinsten jedoch leicht für sich. Sie hatten also mit so etwas gerechnet. Oder hatten sie das vorhin geplant? Ich wusste es nicht.

Allerdings war die Show, anders als ich erhofft hatte, wohl noch nicht vorbei. Hatte Edward hiermit nicht zu deutlich seinen Einfluss auf mich geltend gemacht, da ich seinetwegen _freiwillig_ zu spät kam? Hatte er. Und ich dumme Kuh ließ es auch noch mit mir geschehen. Ich musste ihn in Zukunft unbedingt in seine Schranken weisen... nur wie, ohne dass es offensichtlich für jedermann war und Edward es dennoch verstand?

Mit diesen Gedanken setzte ich mich, kramte meinen Ordner heraus und eilte mich, den bereits vorhandenen Aufschrieb über Aminosäuren zu übertragen. Mr. Banner war ein Künstler an der Tafel. Moderne Kunst... man wusste nie, wo oben und unten, hinten und vorne war. Ich zuckte für mich mit den Schultern und begann einfach, die Notizen in einer der Ecken abzuschreiben. Es kostete mich all meine Konzentration, um Mr. Banners Vortrag und Aufschrieb folgen zu können. Daher dachte ich auch nicht ein Mal an meinen Tischnachbarn.

Jedenfalls solange nicht, bis seine Finger mein Knie streiften... Berichtigung: streichelten. Meinen Kopf noch voll von den eben notierten kanonischen Aminosäuren blinzelte ich ein paar mal vor mich hin, sah dann zu Edward rüber, der aber äußert gelangweilt zur Tafel blickte. Ich betrachtete kurz seinen Block, der außer dem vorgedruckten Karomuster nichts vorweisen konnte. Schrieb er denn gar nicht mit? Wenn er glaubte, dass ich ihm nachher meine Notizen geben würde, hatte er sich schwer getäuscht. Ich schüttelte kurz meinen Kopf, brachte meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die vor Begeisterung schwärmende Stimme Mr. Banners und arbeitete weiter.

Drei Worte. Exakt drei Worte hatte ich zu Papier gebracht, ehe ich inne hielt, da Edwards Hand weiter wanderte. Sehr subtil führte er sie nur ein Stückchen höher, strich sogleich wieder zurück, aber eben nicht die gesamte zuvor zurückgelegte Strecke und stahl sich so Millimeter für Millimeter an meinem Bein aufwärts. Ich legte meinen Stift ab, langte unter den Tisch und stoppte seine Bewegung mit meiner eigenen Hand, warf ihm dabei einen ernsten Blick zu. Er hingegen war noch immer sehr von der Tafel fasziniert. Im guten Glauben, dass die Botschaft damit angekommen war, ließ ich wieder los und widmete mich erneut dem Aufschrieb.

Nur Sekunden lag seine Hand reglos auf meinem Bein, nahm dann die Streicheleinheit wieder auf, die für mich immer mehr zu Folter wurde. Erneut durch das leichte Kribbeln von dem lebenswichtigen Wissen über essentielles Lysin und nicht-essentielle Glutaminsäure abgelenkt, rutschte mir mein Stift zwischen meinen Fingern hindurch und lautlos auf den Tisch. Ein weiteres Mal sammelte ich meine Willenskraft, widerstand dem Drang, den Gefühlen meines Körpers nachzugeben, und packte seine Hand. Ich drückte fester zu, schob sie ganz zurück an mein Knie und warf ihm einen mehr als warnenden Blick zu. Auch diesen ignorierte er gekonnt, indem er stur die Tafel musterte.

Nächster Anlauf. Ich atmete kurz tief durch, versuchte den Faden zwischen meinem Aufschrieb und Mr. Banners... Gekrakel wiederzufinden, blickte dabei mehrmals zwischen Tafel und Blatt hin und her. Augenblicklich erstarrte ich, als Edwards Hand ihre Aktion erneut aufnahm. Und jetzt völlig ungeniert ein ganzes Stück höher rutschte. Das war... nicht mehr... lustig. Unruhig drückte ich mich nach hinten, fester an die Stuhllehne, in der irrsinnigen Hoffnung, dass Edwards Hand somit weiter Richtung Knie wandern würde.

Stattdessen kam sie mir noch näher. Ich schluckte schwer. Hektisch huschte mein Blick durch unsere Umgebung, aber alle waren auf Mr. Banner und selbiger auf seinen Vortrag fixiert. Ich riss vorsichtig ein Stück Papier von meinem Block, schrieb ein paar Worte darauf und schob es zu Edward rüber. Er blickte nur ganz kurz auf den kleinen Zettel hinab, anschließend wieder gelangweilt zur Tafel. Seine Hand rutschte unablässig weiter hoch. Finster starrte ich ihn an. Offensichtlich war selbst ein ‚Hör auf! Sofort!' nicht deutlich genug. Stumm fluchte ich vor mich hin, überlegte was ich sonst noch tun konnte, als er mit einem Ruck seine Hand zwischen meinen Beinen ganz hoch gleiten ließ.

Ich quietschte erschrocken auf, wich ein Stück mitsamt Stuhl zurück und mein Stift fiel mir aus der Hand. Sofort hatte ich alle Aufmerksamkeit auf mich gezogen, Mr. Banner hatte sich entgeistert umgedreht, starrte mich an und sogar Edward warf mir einen unschuldig fragenden Blick zu. _Elender Mistkerl, elender!_ Hier saß ich, Augen weit aufgerissen und meine Lippen leicht bebend, auf der Suche nach einer plausiblen Erklärung.

„Ich... mir... mein... Stift... ist run-... terge-... fallen...", stammelte ich daher und spürte nur zu deutlich das Blut in meinen Wangen. Mr. Banners Augenbrauen schoben sich wenn möglich noch weiter hoch. Es war einen ewig langen Moment totenstill.

„Dann heben Sie ihn doch bitte wieder auf, damit Sie mit Ihren Notizen fortfahren können", brach Mr. Banner die merkwürdige Situation mit seinem noch merkwürdigeren Sinn für Humor. Ehe ich seiner Bitte nachkommen konnte, hatte er sich bereits wieder der Tafel gewidmet. Erleichtert atmete ich aus, gleichzeitig stieg Wut in mir auf, die ich sofort zu unterdrücken versuchte. Das würde mir Edward noch büßen, nicht jetzt und vielleicht auch nicht gleich nach diesem oder dem nächsten Unterricht, aber er würde dafür büßen! Irgendwann... irgendwie...

Ich sammelte mich kurz, ehe ich gen Boden sah, um nach meinem Stift zu suchen. Er war ein ganzes Stück unter unseren Tisch gerollt, so dass ich seufzend vom Stuhl rutschte und auf allen Vieren danach langte. Etwas fasste mir an den Hintern. Wieder erfüllte mein erschrockenes mädchenhaftes Quietschen den Raum und sowohl Mr. Banners Stimme als auch das Kratzen der Kreide an der Tafel erstarb. Ohne zu zögern, griff ich nach dem nächstbesten rettenden Strohhalm.

„Eine Spinne!", quiekte ich weiter, schnappte den Stift, eilte zurück auf meinen Stuhl und um es auch möglichst glaubwürdig rüberzubringen, zog ich ängstlich die Beine an. Scheinbar von Panik ergriffen spähte ich über den Boden und erwartete Mr. Banners tadelnde Rede. Zu meiner Überraschung blieb sie aus. Ein tiefes Seufzen ließ mich vorsichtig aufblicken und ich sah, wie Mr. Banner genervt den Kopf schüttelte und vor sich hin murmelte, ehe er einfach weitermachte, als wäre nichts geschehen. Wieder durchströmte mich Erleichterung und ich begab mich langsam in eine normal sitzende Position.

Erst als ich sicher war, dass Mr. Banner komplett auf seinen Aufschrieb fixiert war, funkelte ich Edward giftig an. Er blickte auf die Bewegung hin kurz zu mir rüber und seine gleichgültige Maske wich einem selbstzufriedenen hinterhältigen Grinsen. Wie gerne hätte ich ihm genau jetzt eine verpasst, so richtig fest in die Seite, oder besser noch, eine Etage tiefer. Nur würde das leider erneut Mr. Banners Aufmerksamkeit und die aller anderen auf uns ziehen. Zudem könnte ich mich dann nicht einfach so rausreden, wenn Edward vor Schmerzen gekrümmt und sich die untere Region haltend auf dem Stuhl zusammensacken würde. Die schlimmsten Schimpfwörter in Gedanken speiend schrieb ich einfach die nächstbesten Sätze von der Tafel ab. Ich konnte mich jetzt sowieso nicht mehr voll auf den Unterricht konzentrieren. Was spielte es also für eine Rolle, ob mein Aufschrieb Sinn machte oder nicht?

Ich war so in meiner unterdrückten Wut und meinem Frust gefangen, dass ich nicht bemerkte, wie Edward wieder seine Hand nach mir ausstreckte, bis sie knapp oberhalb meines Knies lag. Ich handelte unterbewusst. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass Edward einen weiteren _Angriff_ planen würde, presste deshalb meine Schenkel aus Überraschung dermaßen fest zusammen, dass ich ein leichtes Zischen neben mir vernahm. Automatisch wanderte mein Blick zu Edward, der leicht das Gesicht verzog und im selben Moment versuchte, seine Hand meinem Klammergriff zu entziehen. Mein Gehirn schaltete schneller, als ich es je für möglich gehalten hätte, gab den Befehl, noch bevor ich ihn für mich gedacht hatte, an meine Beine weiter.

Edward kniff die Augen zusammen und zischte leise ein weiteres Mal vor Schmerzen, als meine Beine seine Hand noch stärker zusammendrückten. All das ging so schnell, dass ich erst jetzt begriff, eine zuverlässige Abwehrmaßnahme gefunden zu haben. In genau dieser Sekunde der Erkenntnis wandelte sich meine Überraschung in pure Zufriedenheit, weshalb ich mir gönnerhaft ein Grinsen gestattete, auf Edwards Kosten verstand sich. Denn nun musste seine Hand für ihre frivolen Taten büßen. Meine Rache. Sie war schneller gekommen, als ich erwartet hatte, zudem auch noch so versteckt, dass er sich zumindest nicht beschweren konnte, ich hätte ihn in irgendeiner Weise bloßgestellt. Welche Ausrede er sich für den Rest des Tages einfallen lassen musste, warum seine Hand schmerzte, war sein Problem.

Ich lockerte meine angespannten Muskeln, entließ somit seine Hand, aber länger als diese paar Sekunden, geschweige denn eine ganze Unterrichtsstunde, hätte ich den Druck nicht aufrecht erhalten können. Dennoch war ich mir sicher, dass Edward das eine Lektion war. So schnell würde er es nicht noch mal versuchen. Und selbst wenn, er wusste jetzt, was ihn dann erwartete. Ich fühlte mich gut dabei, ihn zurecht gewiesen zu haben. Es gab mir ein wenig der Würde zurück, von der ich glaubte, sie bereits verloren zu haben. Auch wenn er seine Aktionen öffentlich abhielt und ich meine versteckt, Edward wusste, dass er mir unterlegen war, zumindest dieses Mal. Das reichte mir aus. Solange wir unter uns geklärt hatten, wer die Hosen anhatte, war mir herzlich egal, was die anderen dachten. Und im Moment hatten wir wohl auch in dieser Hinsicht eine Pattsituation.

Den Faden in Mr. Banners Aufschrieb fand ich dank dieser Ablenkungen nicht mehr, daher notierte ich nur den einen oder anderen Satz, die sich quer über die ganze Tafel zu schlängeln schienen. Immer wieder warf ich einen kurzen Blick zu Edward, der mit angespanntem Ausdruck ebenfalls ein paar Notizen machte. Er rührte mich während dieser Stunde nicht mehr an.

Das Lächeln auf meine Lippen zementiert packte ich mein Hab und Gut nach dem Läuten zusammen, stand auf und drehte mich erwartungsvoll Edward zu. Ich hatte eigentlich mit nichts Anderem gerechnet, dennoch kicherte ich bei seinem Anblick. Er rieb sich die zuvor malträtierte Linke, verzog dabei das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. Als er jedoch meinen zufriedenen Ausdruck bemerkte, grinste auch er.

„Warte nur ab. So leicht lasse ich mich nicht einschüchtern", flüsterte er mir zu, als er sich rüberbeugte, seine Augen dunkel funkelnd. Er streckte seine Hand nach mir aus, legte sie an meine Wange und überbrückte die restliche Distanz für einen kurzen Kuss.

„Das hast du schon", flüsterte ich danach zurück, grinste wieder für mich, aber er schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Du solltest mich besser kennen. Ich musste mir nur einen neuen Plan einfallen lassen. Und gute Pläne bedürfen ihrer Zeit der Ausarbeitung." Er zwinkerte mir zu und sowohl diese Geste als auch seine Worte trieben mir das Blut ins Gesicht. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich wissen wollte, was in diesem Kopf vorging, oder eher erleben, denn mich würden ohne Zweifel die Ergebnisse seiner psychischen Höchstleistung treffen. Er schlang daraufhin seinen Arm um meine Taille, führte uns nach draußen.

„Das ist gar nicht nötig", sagte ich unterwegs leise. „Mittlerweile wissen es doch alle", versuchte ich meinen Standpunkt klar zu machen, sah mich dabei um. In der Tat gab es bereits einige, die desinteressiert an uns vorbei gingen.

„Der erste Tag und ich soll aufhören? Gönn mir doch das Vergnügen", säuselte Edward mir zu, knabberte kurz an meinem Ohrläppchen. Ich verdrehte die Augen und biss die Zähne zusammen.

„Auf meine Kosten. Danke." Meine Enttäuschung über diesen Fakt war deutlich heraus zu hören. Er wandte sich ab, sprach kein Wort mehr, begleitete mich aber weiterhin bis zur Turnhalle. Dort angekommen zog er mich an sich und drängte mich langsam rückwärts, bis ich die Wand spürte. Ich ließ mich dagegen fallen und wartete auf das Unvermeidliche.

Edward aber sah mir fest in die Augen. Er hatte einen seltsamen Blick drauf, einen, den ich nicht zuordnen konnte, da ich ihn zuvor noch nie gesehen hatte. Als er einmal blinzelte jedoch, war dieser Ausdruck verschwunden. Stattdessen lächelte er, stützte sich mit einer Hand an der Wand ab und strich mit der anderen durch mein Haar, an meinen Hals, hinauf zu meiner Wange.

„Es gefällt dir doch. Du genießt es", sagte er selbstbewusst. Ich schloss meine Augen, wandte mein Gesicht ab. Er hatte ja recht. Selbst mit dem Getuschel und Gerede konnte ich umgehen, auch wenn es nicht angenehm war. Nur der Konflikt _in mir_ war so schwer zu ertragen. All das, was ich nie haben wollte, nie sein wollte, traf jetzt ein. Und doch... war es genau das was ich haben _musste_. Ich konnte es mir nicht anders vorstellen. Einen höflichen zurückhaltenden Freund? Der nur Händchen mit mir hielt? Der mir beim Verabschieden ein Küsschen auf die Wange geben und dabei sogar leicht rot werden würde? Das hatte ich mir einst gewünscht. Nun nicht mehr. Ich wollte Edward, genau so, wie er war. Alles andere würde nicht zu ihm passen. Alles andere würde nicht zu _mir_ passen.

Ich hatte mich verändert, meine Ansichten verändert und es störte mich nicht, nur wollte ich mir das bisher nicht eingestehen. Ich würde mit allem umgehen können, solange ich Edward hatte. Mit dieser neuen Erkenntnis sah ich wieder zu ihm auf, lächelte zurück. Erneut hielten seine Augen diesen einen Ausdruck, den ich nicht deuten konnte, der allerdings auch gleich verschwand, als er mein Lächeln bemerkte. Ich hob meine Hand, legte sie an seinen Hals und strich hinab, am Saum seines Shirts entlang. Mein Blick verfolgte mein Tun, bis ich spielerisch am Ausschnitt zupfte und aufsah.

„Und wenn es so wäre?", fragte ich ganz unschuldig. Edward grinste daraufhin über beide Ohren, antwortete nicht, sondern beugte sich runter, um einen Kuss zu ergattern. Ich wand meinen Kopf nach links und rechts, wich seinen Lippen immer wieder aus, bis er es nicht länger aushielt, beide Hände fest an meine Wangen legte und mich in einen gierigen Kuss zog, fordernd, drängend und doch voller Gefühl... als wollte er sich für meine Entscheidung bedanken.

„Ich warte hier auf dich", sagte er leise, als er mich freigegeben hatte, strich mir noch ein letztes Mal über die Wange und machte sich dann auf in Richtung seiner nächsten Stunde. Mit verschleierten Gedanken sah ich ihm nach, bis er hinter der nächsten Abzweigung verschwand, ehe ich mich in die Umkleiden begab.

Jessica hing an mir wie eine Klette, versuchte, Details zu entlocken. Ich ignorierte sie, konzentrierte mich dafür ungewohnt stark auf das Spiel, was zum Ergebnis hatte, dass ich heute _nur_ drei Mal jemanden unabsichtlich mit dem Ball traf. Neuer Rekord! Außerdem verging die Stunde somit überraschend schnell. Hinterher eilte ich mich, um möglichst noch viel Zeit mit Edward verbringen zu können.

Wie versprochen stand er an derselben Stelle, an der er mich zurückgelassen hatte. Lächelnd ging ich zu ihm, was er mit seinem eigenen Unvergleichlichen erwiderte. Ein dahingehauchtes Hey von beiden Seiten, ein kurzer Kuss und wir begaben uns Arm in Arm zum Parkplatz. Als er sich schließlich neben mich hinters Steuer setzte, startete er nicht den Wagen, sondern sah gedankenverloren durch die Windschutzscheibe.

„Was ist?", war es dieses Mal an mir, zu fragen. Er sah kurz zu mir rüber, wirkte irgendwie... unentschlossen. War er... nervös?

„Wir könnten runter zum Coffee Shop, gemeinsam Kaffee trinken?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll. Einen Moment lang war ich überrumpelt, wollte dann ansetzen, ihm zu sagen, dass ich Kaffee nicht mochte, als ihm wohl selbst einfiel, dass er mich bisher keinen hatte trinken sehen. „Eis?", probierte er es daher schnell. Auch hier öffnete ich meinen Mund, um zu widersprechen, mir war nicht wirklich nach Eis, und er hielt mich abermals davon ab. „Kuchen?" Dieses Mal klang er beinahe verzweifelt. Ich sah entschuldigend zu ihm und er winkte gleich ab. „Okay, um... warte, warte..." Er schien nachzudenken, wirkte dabei so süß, wie er krampfhaft nach einer Möglichkeit suchte, unsere Zweisamkeit zu verlängern. Ich entschied, ihm aus der Patsche zu helfen.

„Wie wäre es mit Cola?", fragte ich und lächelte ihn an. Er blickte überrascht auf, erwiderte dann aber das Lächeln.

„Perfekt." Er ließ den Motor an, machte sich ans Ausparken, während ich mein Handy hervorkramte und Renee anrief. Ich erklärte ihr kurz, dass ich mit Edward noch auf eine Cola ins Café gehen und in ein, zwei Stunden, vielleicht auch mehr, aber noch vor dem Abendessen, zurück sein würde. Sie erinnerte mich an die Hausaufgaben, dass ich die Zeit nicht vergessen sollte und so weiter und so fort. Alles in allem jedoch fand die kleine Unternehmung ihre Zustimmung. Binnen weniger Minuten waren wir am Coffee Shop angekommen.

„Guten Tag, Mrs. Kelso", grüßte ich die mir nur allzu gut bekannte Bedienung hinter der Theke, nachdem wir eingetreten waren.

„Hallo, Bella. Schön, dass du mal wieder reinschaust." Sie hatte ein warmes Lächeln im Gesicht, wie immer eigentlich, wenn ich hier war, was eher selten vorkam. Zu meinem Geburtstag kaufte Renee den hiesigen Kuchen, Backen war ja nicht ihr Metier, und hin und wieder aßen wir hier alle zusammen an den richtig warmen Sommerwochenenden ein Eis. Darüber hinaus war sie eine ehemalige Schulfreundin von Renee. „Und du hast neue Kundschaft mitgebracht", hängte sie gut gelaunt an, als ihr Blick auf Edward fiel. Sie schien ihn kurz zu mustern, ebenso wie unsere Hände, die fest aneinander hielten. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich rot anlief.

„Um... Edward Cullen, Mrs. Kelso", stellte ich sie einander vor, sichtlich verlegen, und deutete dabei mit meiner Hand von Edward zu ihr.

„Der Name ist Lori, Herzchen. Wie oft muss ich dir das noch sagen?" Sie zog leicht die Augenbrauen zusammen, als wäre sie darüber verärgert, lächelte aber noch immer. Sie war viel zu gutmütig, um nachtragend zu sein. Außerdem begann so jedes Mal unser Gespräch. Es war wie ein Spiel zwischen uns beiden und gerade aus diesem Grund nannte ich sie immer bei ihrem Nachnamen.

„Bis ich alt und grau bin, Mrs. Kelso", gab ich wie üblich zur Antwort. Sie lachte und schüttelte ihren Kopf. Ich sah zu Edward, der amüsiert grinste und zog ihn schließlich zu einer der gemütlichen Bänke bei den Fenstern. Ich setzte mich auf die eine, Edward auf die andere Seite.

„Du bist öfters hier?", fragte er nach.

„Nicht so oft, wie es der Coffee Shop verdient hätte", antwortete ich grinsend. Edward schmunzelte, aber ehe er noch etwas sagen konnte, stand Mrs. Kelso bereits neben uns.

„Noch ein Bisschen mehr Schleim und ich kann den Boden erneut wischen, Herzchen", tadelte sie mich scherzhaft. Ich wollte etwas darauf erwidern, aber sie ließ mich, wie sonst auch, erst gar nicht zu Wort kommen. „Was kann ich euch denn bringen?" Erwartungsvoll blickte sie zwischen uns hin und her. Ich warf einen kurzen Blick auf Edward, der mir mit einer Kopfbewegung zu verstehen gab, dass ich den Vortritt hatte.

„Meine Coke", sagte ich nur und Mrs. Kelso nickte, wandte sich dann Edward zu. Er wirkte verwirrt, hatte die Stirn leicht in Falten gelegt, blickte dann aber zu ihr auf.

„Kaffee, schwarz, bitte." Mrs. Kelso nickte abermals, begab sich dann wieder hinter die Theke. Edward musterte mich daraufhin erneut. Fragend starrte ich zurück. „Was bitte bedeutet ‚meine Coke'?", hakte er nach. Deshalb sah er aus, als stünde er vor dem unlösbaren Rätsel schlechthin? Ich konnte nur lachen, bedurfte einiger Sekunden, um mich wieder zu fangen, aber so vielen, dass Mrs. Kelso schon mit unseren Getränken kam und sie abstellte. Sie schenkte uns ein warmes Lächeln, überließ uns dann wieder uns selbst.

„_Das_ ist meine Coke", sagte ich schließlich, hob das Glas dabei kurz an. Edward betrachtete es ein paar Momente, bis plötzlich die Erkenntnis in seinen Augen aufblitzte.

„Mit Wasser?", ging er auf Nummer sicher und ich nickte; mein spezielles Cola-Wasser-Gemisch. Ich hätte mir ein Patent darauf geben lassen sollen. „Nun denn, Bella." Edward nahm seine Tasse auf, hielt sie vor sich und prostete mir quasi zu. Ich kicherte, stieß mein Glas gegen seine Tasse und beide nahmen wir einen Schluck. „Danke, dass du mitgekommen bist." Überrascht blickte ich auf, als wir unsere Gefäße abgestellt hatten. Er bedankte sich? Dafür? Er lehnte sich vor, legte beide Arme auf den Tisch und sah mich einfach nur an.

„Gern geschehen...?" Ich wusste nicht so recht, was ich darauf hätte erwidern sollen, daher klang es mehr wie eine Frage. Er lächelte leicht, wurde aber gleich darauf wieder sehr ernst.

„Ich hatte gehofft, du könntest... meinem Gedächtnis... auf die Sprünge helfen." Ich wusste sofort, wovon er sprach. Er wollte das hier und jetzt durchgehen? Ich seufzte, erinnerte mich an diesen verhängnisvollen Nachmittag und überlegte, wie ich anfangen sollte.

„Was ist das Letzte, woran du dich erinnerst?", fragte ich deshalb. Edward atmete tief durch, schien dann seinerseits in Gedanken versunken zu sein.

„Ich war... zu stark angetrunken,... um selbst fahren zu können. Daher habe ich Norman angerufen. Er hat mich abgeholt." Edward suchte kurz meinen Blick, bevor er erneut gedankenverloren vor sich hin starrte. Ich wusste nicht, ob das bereits seine letzte Erinnerung war, wartete aber sicherheitshalber. „Ich war in der Schule, wollte mit dir reden... wusste aber, dass ich nicht durfte... Da ist alles... ein Bisschen... verschwommen... Ich weiß, dass ich in der Cafeteria bei dir war, dass ich danach neben dir im Unterricht saß... und dass es mir nicht genug war..." Abermals sah er zu mir auf, in seinen Augen viele unausgesprochene Fragen, aber auch... Besorgnis...? „Ich wollte dich noch mal sehen", machte er weiter, leise, fast flüsternd. „Mein letzter Gedanke galt dem Lodge und dass ich unbedingt dorthin musste." Er atmete erneut tief durch und wartete angespannt auf meine Reaktion.

Während seines kleinen Vortrages schoben sich meine Augenbrauen immer weiter in die Höhe. _Stark angetrunken_; nette Formulierung und die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts. Da er offensichtlich ins Lodge gelaufen war, musste er relativ bald nach Bio losgegangen sein. Deshalb war er auch vor mir da gewesen. Edward streckte seine Hand nach mir aus, berührte mich an der Wange und ich schnappte aus meinen Gedanken. Er schien besorgt, weshalb ich mir ein leichtes Lächeln aufzwang, bevor ich meinerseits einen Vortrag hielt.

„Tja... also... dass du... getrunken hattest, ist mir in Bio aufgefallen..." Edward sah betreten weg. Ihm wäre es wohl lieber gewesen, wenn ich von alledem gar nichts erfahren hätte. Aber... auf der anderen Seite wären wir dann heute vielleicht nicht zusammen. „Um... Ich hab dich nicht im Lodge gesehen, als ich ankam, aber ehrlich gesagt auch nicht darauf geachtet, wer alles drin ist. Als ich ausgestiegen bin, hörte ich das Glas splittern." Seine Züge verhärteten sich. Bestimmt hatte Carlisle ihm schon erzählt, dass er die Scheibe zertrümmert hatte. „Ich bin zum Haupteingang, sah das Chaos und wollte weitergehen, wurde aber..." Ich stoppte abrupt. Ich konnte Edward doch nicht sagen, dass er mich beinahe mit einem Stuhl erschlagen hätte. Folglich blieb mir nichts Anderes, als dieses Detail zu verschweigen. „...wurde aber... aufgehalten,... als ein Stuhl durch die Luft flog und dem Ersten Gesellschaft leistete. Carlisle tauchte plötzlich auf, dann noch Charlie und drei weitere Cops. Sie sind alle rein und ich war einfach zu neugierig, also hab ich um die Ecke gespickt... und dich gesehen." Eine kurze leichte Variante des eigentlich Geschehenen, aber ich glaubte, es war besser so. Dafür stand mir nun der erheblich schwerere Teil bevor. Ausgerechnet jetzt, wo Edward aufmerksam an jedem Wort hing, das ich von mir gab.

„Du... um... du hast leicht geblutet." Ich tippte mit meinem Finger an meine Schläfe und Edward hob fast wie in Trance seine Hand, berührte die kaum sichtbare Narbe. „Aber vor allem hast du... nur dagestanden, als ob das alles an dir vorbeiging... du gar nicht da gewesen wärst. Ich bin zu dir hin, wollte mir das... wollte dich genauer ansehen, herausfinden, was passiert war." Edward wirkte, wie schon gestern, leicht verwundert über diese Tatsache und ich selbst spürte, dass ich die Stirn runzelte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hätte ich auch nicht von mir erwartet, dass ich mir Gedanken... oder gar Sorgen um ihn machen würde. Als ich die nächste Erinnerung abrief wurde mir ganz anders. Damals wusste ich nicht, was der Grund dafür war, aber jetzt... Es war meine Schuld und das tat verdammt weh.

„Ich hab in deine Augen gesehen... und du warst wirklich nicht da", flüsterte ich. „Nur eine Hülle... leer... wie tot..." Edward riss entsetzt die Augen auf und ich fragte mich einen Moment lang, ob er sich auch so gefühlt hatte und deshalb so reagierte, ehe ich in der nächsten Sekunde das warme Nass an meinen Wangen spürte. Augenblicklich eilte Edward um den Tisch auf meine Seite, legte einen Arm um mich, zog mich seitlich an sich und strich die Tränen weg.

„Nicht doch. Wein bitte nicht. Nicht deswegen", sagte er leise. Er drückte mich an seine Brust, legte sein Kinn vorsichtig auf meinem Kopf ab und wiegte uns beide leicht. Wir saßen eine ganze Zeit lang so da und Edward flüsterte mir immer wieder beruhigende Worte zu, bis ich endlich meine Stimme wiederfand und weitererzählte; von seiner Reaktion auf mich, der Fahrt ins Krankenhaus, dem Kennenlernen seiner Mutter und Schwester. Seinen Anfall ließ ich bewusst aus, es würde nur wieder Tränen hervorrufen. Da berichtete ich ihm doch lieber von der gemeinsamen Nacht und unter starkem Erröten auch, dass ich im Schlaf seinen Namen genannt hatte. Edward rückte an dieser Stelle etwas von mir ab, um mir in die Augen sehen zu können. Liebevoll lächelte er zu mir runter, was ich schließlich ziemlich verlegen erwiderte. Er drückte mir einen kurzen Kuss auf und zog mich danach erneut fest an sich.

Ich erzählte ihm noch, wie es mir an den Tagen danach ergangen war, als ich alleine saß in Englisch und Bio, mir Sorgen gemacht, bis ich ihn dann Samstags im Wald wiedergesehen hatte. Damit war ich am Ende meines Vortrages. Edward seufzte tief, nippte an seinem Kaffee. Mittlerweile hatte er von mir abgelassen, dafür war meine Hand fest von seiner umschlossen. Er hatte seine Tasse rübergezogen und zwischendurch hatten wir beide hin und wieder einen Schluck von unseren Getränken genommen, sodass beide Gefäße fast leer waren.

„Das...unterscheidet sich erheblich von dem, was Dad mir erzählt hat", sagte er schließlich. „Ich schätze..." Etwas unsicher sah er mich an und ich hob fragend meine Augenbrauen. „...ich sollte mich bei dir... bedanken." Noch ehe ich etwas darauf erwidern konnte, hatte er seine Lippen auf meine gelegt, küsste mich sanft, zärtlich und als er zurückwich, lehnte er seine Stirn gegen meine, seine Augen voller Liebe und... Traurigkeit. „Danke." Es war nur der Hauch eines Wortes, schien aber für so viel mehr zu stehen...

„Kann ich euch noch was bringen?" Beide fuhren wir erschrocken auf, als Mrs. Kelso unerwartet neben uns stand. Wir waren bis dahin völlig in unserer Welt versunken gewesen. Ich lächelte sie etwas verlegen an, schüttelte meinerseits den Kopf und auch Edward lehnte dankend ab. Er fragte nach der Rechnung und sie zückte sogleich ihre Geldbörse.

„2.75 $, Herzchen." Edward sah Mrs. Kelso ungläubig an und ich biss mir heftigst auf die Lippe, um nicht lachen zu müssen. Das war bestimmt das erste Mal, dass er so angesprochen wurde. Aber Mrs. Kelso machte das mit fast jedem Jugendlichen, der hier einkehrte, unabhängig davon, ob Weiblein oder Männlein. Edward schüttelte leicht den Kopf, reichte ihr dann ein paar Münzen.

„Stimmt so", sagte er dazu und Mrs. Kelso nahm es dankend an. Sie wollte sich gerade umdrehen, zurück zur Theke gehen, als sie inne hielt und uns noch mal aufmerksam ansah.

„Ich würde dir ja jetzt raten, gut auf Bella acht zu geben, sonst würdest du es mit mir zu tun bekommen. Aber wie ich euch beide vorhin beobachtet hab, machst du deine Sache ganz gut, Herzchen." Sie zwinkerte ihm noch zu, machte dann auf dem Absatz kehrt. Mit großen Augen sah ich ihr nach, während ganz langsam ein Grinsen meine Lippen in Beschlag nahm. Das war wieder so typisch für sie. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie die ganze Zeit über ein Auge auf uns gehabt. Ich wandte mich Edward zu, dessen Ausdruck meinem glich, nur dass statt dem Lächeln eine Mischung aus Entsetzen und erneuter Ungläubigkeit darin lag. Dieser Anblick war zu komisch, als dass ich noch länger mein Lachen zurückhalten konnte. Edward sah überrascht zu mir rüber, ehe er in sich hineinlachte und den Kopf schüttelte.

Wir verließen gleich darauf den Coffee Shop und Edward brachte mich nach Hause. Er bestand sogar darauf, mich bis zur Haustür zu geleiten, als ob mir auf den fünf Metern etwas zustoßen könnte. Nach einem kurzen Abschiedskuss – geschätzte Dauer: zehn Minuten – warf ich nur ein schnelles ‚Bin da' in den Raum, ehe ich nach oben in mein Zimmer eilte. Ich hatte schließlich noch einige Hausaufgaben zu erledigen. Während ich alle Unterlagen herrichtete, sinnierte ich über die vergangenen Stunden.

Alles in allem war der Tag gar nicht so schlecht verlaufen. Ich hatte einen Kompromiss erreicht, auch wenn ich es nicht darauf angelegt hatte, Edward sogar erfolgreich zurückgewiesen und war mit mir selbst ins Reine gekommen. Ich lächelte gedankenverloren vor mich hin, zwang mich dann aber, meiner Arbeit nachzugehen. Nach diesem... emotionsgeladenen Nachmittag jedoch fiel es mir schwer, mich auf die Hausaufgaben zu konzentrieren. Ich hoffte, jetzt zumindest für Edward alle Unklarheiten ausgeräumt zu haben. Denn von meiner Seite gab es noch einige offene Fragen. Aber diese würden auch bis morgen warten können...

* * *

_**Lang, länger, meine Updatezeiten... bitte seht's mir nach...**_

**_Den Coffee Shop gibt es wirklich. ;)  
_www[dot]forkscoffeeshop[dot]com**

_**So, dann kommt jetzt das große Rätselraten.  
**__**Was erwartet ihr von einem Chap mit folgendem Titel?**_

**Das athletische Grünzeug**

_**Ich sitz auf glühenden Kohlen *heiß, heiß, heiß...* und warte sehnsüchtig auf eure Vermutungen...**_


	43. Das athletische Grünzeug

**_Disclaimer: Das ist alles nur geklaut und gestohlen und gezogen und geraubt. Entschuldigung, das hab ich mir erlaubt. (Zumal ich keinen Penny damit verdiene)_**

**_*klopf, klopf* Noch wer hinter der Mattscheibe? *seufz* Würds niemandem verübeln wenn nicht.  
Riesigen Dank allen Reviewern, die sich trotz der langen Wartezeiten nicht abschrecken lassen. Das bedeutet mir viel! *knuddl*_**

**_Danke auch meiner lieben Beta _HaylesHayles_, die gerade noch ohne ein blaues Auge davongekommen ist. :-*  
_**

_**An dieser Stelle möchte ich allen gratulieren, die beim **_**Diamond Heart Award**_** gewonnen haben! Besonderer Dank geht an diejenigen, die meine Story nominiert haben. Ich habe zwar nicht gewonnen, aber ich gehöre schließlich zu den fünf Besten meiner Kategorie! Na, wenn das nichts ist! Außerdem: Dabei sein ist alles! Herzlichen Dank! Fühlt euch mächtig gedrückt!**_

**_Warum nur denken so viele bei Grünzeug an Gemüse? Da macht sich mein Dialekt bemerkbar... :P Für mich hat es auch eine andere, wesentlich simplere Bedeutung...  
Ich hätte euch so gerne einen ganzen Tag präsentiert, aber das wäre dann wohl auf ein 10.000++ Wörter-Kapitel rausgelaufen..._**

**_Dennoch viel Vergnügen!

* * *

  
_**

**Das athletische Grünzeug  
**

Etwas kitzelte meine Nase und ich langte fahrig darüber. Das seltsame Gefühl jedoch kehrte sogleich zurück. Ich drückte meinen Kopf fester in das Kissen, rümpfte meine Nase kurz, in der Hoffnung, dass ich dann wieder meine Ruhe hatte. Keine Sekunde später ertönte schrill mein Wecker. Wie ein Blitz fuhr ich im Bett auf, war einen Moment zu geschockt, um zu reagieren, ehe ich weit ausholend das Folterinstrument schnappte und es zum Stillschweigen brachte. Ich stöhnte genervt auf, sah mich vorsichtig um. Obwohl es noch früh war, blinzelte die Sonne willensstark durch die leichte Wolkendecke und somit auch in mein Zimmer. Was für ein perfekter Beginn für einen neuen Tag. Unwillkürlich lächelte ich bei diesem Gedanken. Und denen, die darauf folgten.

Ohne Edward war es mir abermals schwer gefallen, in den Schlaf zu finden, daher freute ich mich jetzt umso mehr, dass ich ihn in gut einer Stunde wiedersehen würde. Mit frischem Elan und glücklichen Gedanken an Edward schlug ich die Decke zurück und sprang auf... den Boden. Ich verhedderte mich in der Decke und fiel mit der Nase voraus aus dem Bett. Mein Gesicht konnte ich dank meiner Hände und Arme vor einem unangenehmen Aufprall bewahren, letztere allerdings schmerzten erheblich, als ich mich umständlich aus dem Laken befreite. Halb auf dem Boden, halb auf dem Bett liegend bemühte ich mich, das Wirrwarr zu ordnen, bis es nur schlimmer zu werden schien und ich kurzerhand wie ein Kleinkind strampelte, um den lästigen Stoff endlich los zu werden.

Erleichtert seufzte ich auf, als mir dieses Kunststück schließlich gelang. Dabei wirkte dieser Morgen so friedvoll. Missmutig setzte ich mich auf, starrte über das Bett hinweg erneut aus dem Fenster. Dabei fiel mir auf, dass es nicht Wolken waren, wie ich zunächst vermutet hatte, sondern dass die Lichtstrahlen von einer dicken Nebelbank aufgehalten wurden. Nebel, auch das noch. Zumindest versprach er, einen sonnigen Tag mit sich zu bringen. Mühselig rappelte ich mich auf, begab mich in den morgendlichen, routinierten Trott. Und gerade deswegen schweiften meine Gedanken wie selbstverständlich ab, zu dem Einzigen, der eben diese völlig einnahm.

Edward.

Einzelne Szenen vom gestrigen Tag spielten sich vor meinem inneren Auge ab, die ich zu analysieren versuchte. Die selbstgefälligen Ausdrücke, als er mich präsentierte; seine seltsamen Blicke in der Cafeteria, kurz bevor er entschied, sich zu meinen Freunden zu gesellen; der ungewohnte Ausdruck in seinen Augen, ehe er mich an der Turnhalle zurückließ. In den vergangenen vier Tagen war so viel zwischen uns passiert und doch kannte ich ihn nicht gut genug, um diese Rätsel lösen zu können. Ganz besonders nagten noch immer die zwei schwerwiegendsten Auffälligkeiten an mir: Edwards Kenntnisse über Jacob und Forks.

Was verheimlichte er mir? Warum verheimlichte er es mir? Was war schon dabei, mich darüber aufzuklären? Fürchtete er, ich würde ihn dafür... hassen? Ich konnte mir eigentlich nichts vorstellen, das schlimm genug wäre, dass ich ihm dafür einen Laufpass geben würde. Außer er hätte meine Eltern umgebracht, was aber augenscheinlich nicht der Fall war. Dennoch, hatte ich vor meiner großen Beichte nicht auch genau davor Angst, der Zurückweisung? Vielleicht erging es ihm wirklich nicht anders und ich musste ihm einfach noch etwas Zeit geben, bis er bereit war, mir freiwillig davon zu erzählen. Wenn es das war, was er brauchte, Zeit, dann würde ich sie ihm geben und bis es soweit war, versuchen, ihm klar zu machen, dass er keine Angst haben musste, ich würde ihm davonlaufen. Ich konnte gar nicht...

Ich schmunzelte, als ich mit diesem doppeldeutigen Gedanken durch die Haustür in die dicke Suppe trat. Himmel, man sah ja kaum die Hand vor Augen. Schritt für Schritt tastete ich mich in der Einfahrt vor, wissend, dass da irgendwo mein Truck stehen müsste. Ich hielt inne, reckte meinen Kopf in alle Richtungen, da mir eben ein Geruch in die Nase gestiegen war, der mir nur allzu bekannt vorkam. Plötzlich schlangen sich zwei Arme um mich, zogen mich an einen warmen Körper.

„Gott, Edward! Hast du mir einen Schrecken eingejagt! Schleich dich gefälligst nicht so an!", keifte ich lautstark, kurzzeitig überrumpelt von dieser Aktion. Mein Angreifer jedoch lachte nur in sich hinein. Ich spürte seine Nase, anschließend seine Lippen, die an meinem Hals entlang wanderten, hinauf an mein Ohr.

„Du hast mich erkannt?", flüsterte er mir zu. Sein warmer Atem ließ mich erschauern, wurde ich doch zuvor noch von der kaltfeuchten Luft eingehüllt.

„Ich will dich ja nicht beleidigen, aber... ich würde deinen Geruch schon aus einer Meile Entfernung erkennen", klaute ich seine Worte von gestern. Außerdem stimmte es. Dieses... Aftershave - oder was auch sonst immer - war unvergleichlich. Charlie roch jeden Tag nach diesem ‚Alte-Männer-Zeugs'. Ich wusste nicht, was er benutzte, aber es war definitiv nicht so gut wie Edwards. Zudem hatte mich genau dieser Duft kurz vor der Attacke vor ihm gewarnt. Wie er wiederum mich in dem dichten Nebel ausfindig machen konnte, war mir ein Rätsel.

Edward löste die Umklammerung, legte dafür beide Hände an meine Taille und übte leichten Druck aus. Bereitwillig folgte ich der Aufforderung und wandte mich ihm zu. Leicht grinsend sah er auf mich herab, stahl sich dann einen kurzen Kuss, den ich so auf die Schnelle nicht erwidern konnte. Anschließend hob er amüsiert eine Augenbraue.

„Ich rieche unangenehm?", hakte er nach. Ich grinste und zuckte mit den Schultern, einen Kommentar darauf verkniff ich mir. Sollte er es deuten, wie er es wollte. „Biest", hörte ich noch murmeln, als er sich bereits wegdrehte, meine Hand in seiner, und querfeldein in das Unbekannte watete.

„W-wo gehst du hin?", fragte ich überrascht, stolperte auch schon über den ersten Stein und fast an Edward vorbei auf den Boden, hätte er nicht im letzten Moment seinen anderen Arm unter mich gebracht. Ich vernahm sein Seufzen, während ich mich wieder aufrichtete.

„Mein Volvo steht hier drüben", sagte er nur. _Hier drüben_. Hier drüben war überall und nirgendwo. Wie konnte er sich sicher sein, dass er die richtige Richtung eingeschlagen hatte? Aber zu meiner Verwunderung waren wir nach weiteren zehn Schritten auch schon an dem silberfarbenen Wagen angekommen. Einen ausgeprägten Orientierungssinn hatte er, das musste man ihm lassen.

„Wird das jetzt eigentlich zu einer täglichen Routine?", fragte ich kaum, dass er losgefahren war. Er betrachtete mich kurz aus dem Augenwinkel heraus.

„Was genau meinst du?"

„Na ja, wenn ich weiß, dass mein Truck längere Zeit ungenutzt bleibt, werde ich mir vielleicht eine Abdeckplane besorgen", spezifizierte ich meine Anspielung. Edward grinste darauf.

„Ich werde doch wohl mein Mädchen abholen dürfen", entgegnete er. _Mein Mädchen?_ Das klang wie aus einem schlechten achtziger Jahre Film. Dennoch rang es auch mir ein Lächeln ab.

„Habe ich gerade das Gegenteil behauptet?" Er wiegte seinen Kopf leicht von einer Seite auf die andere, als müsste er seine Antwort genauestens abwägen.

"Es hatte den Anschein", beschloss er schließlich. Gespielt ungläubig zog ich meine Augenbrauen hoch, was ihn veranlasste, mir einen fragenden Blick zuzuwerfen. „Was?", hakte er nach, da ich nach längerem Stillschweigen noch immer so da saß.

„Glaubst du ernsthaft, ich würde es wagen, mich gegen deinen Willen zu stellen?" Die Rhetorik in dieser Frage unterstrich mein breites Grinsen, das sich sogleich auf mein Gesicht legte. Edward lachte lauthals los, schüttelte amüsiert seinen Kopf. Der folgende Blick, den er mir zuwarf, ließ mir die Atmung stocken. Nur am Rande registrierte ich auch das liebevolle Lächeln. Mein Edward. So viel Zuneigung in diesen Augen, dass es mich fast einen Herzinfarkt kostete. Was hätte ich alles dafür gegeben, genau jetzt die Zeit eingefrieren zu können.

„Du tust es andauernd", murmelte er leise vor sich hin, ehe er sich wieder der Straße widmete. Auch ich wandte mich von seinem Anblick ab, stieß zittrig den angehaltenen Atem aus und hoffte, dass er nicht bemerkt hatte, wie sehr mich dieser Moment eben gefangen genommen hatte. Ich spürte seine Hand auf meinem Bein, sah daher kurz zu ihm rüber, aber er konzentrierte sich auf den Straßenverlauf. Dennoch war es ein Versuch, mir so nahe zu sein als möglich. Ich seufzte innerlich, bewahrte mir diesen Moment. Wer wusste schon, wann der Nächste kommen würde?

An der Schule angekommen stellte ich zufrieden fest, dass wir nicht mehr aller Aufmerksamkeit erregten. Es gab noch immer genug unverhohlene Blicke, aber dennoch schwand bereits das Interesse. So konnte ich zumindest hoffen, dass wir schon nächste Woche nicht mehr Gesprächsthema Nummer eins sein würden. Keine fünf Schritte vom Auto entfernt kam uns Angela entgegen, begrüßte mich mit einer Umarmung und Edward mit einem freundschaftlichen ‚Guten Morgen', welches er mit einem kurzen Nicken seinerseits zurückgab. Obwohl Edwards Arm um meine Taille lag, hakte sich Angela auf der anderen Seite bei mir unter und so schlenderten wir zu dritt über Gott und die Welt tratschend über den Schulhof bis hin zum Klassenzimmer. Mich wunderten die verdutzten Blicke kein bisschen.

Aber es tat gut, so etwas wie Normalität zu haben, die mir gestern noch gefehlt hatte. Glücklicherweise ließ sich Angela heute nicht von Edwards Gegenwart einschüchtern, weshalb selbiger auch bis Unterrichtsbeginn kein einziges Mal zu Wort kam. Wir waren nun mal zwei Quasselstrippen. Es schien ihm aber auch nichts auszumachen. Im Gegenteil, er hörte aufmerksam zu, hin und wieder lächelte er, hob amüsiert, ungläubig oder interessiert eine Augenbraue, drängte sich jedoch nicht in unser Gespräch ein. Wahrscheinlich hätte er seine Meinung nur kundgetan, wenn wir ihn ausdrücklich danach gefragt hätten.

Während Englisch hatten wir vier alle Mühe uns ruhig zu verhalten. Ja, sogar Ben konnte sich das Lachen kaum verkneifen. Edward füßelte unentwegt mit mir, was an für sich ja nicht weiter schlimm gewesen wäre, wenn er dabei nicht meinen Fuß umklammert und mich vom Stuhl hätte ziehen wollen. Ich hielt mich teilweise an der Tischkante fest, um nicht darunter abtauchen zu müssen. Aus anfänglich möglichst unauffälligen Stupsern in Edwards Seite, um dem Einhalt zu gebieten, wurden zunehmend gröbere Handgreiflichkeiten, die dementsprechend auch schwer zu verstecken waren. Angela und Ben verfolgten unsere Kabbelei mit hörbarem Amüsement. Mr. Mason richtete des öfteren seine Luchsaugen auf uns, aber wir managten jedes Mal, uns rechtzeitig voll konzentriert über unsere Bücher zu beugen, als hätten wir die ganze Zeit über aufmerksam seinem Vortrag gelauscht. Nach Wiederaufnahme seines Monologs jedoch verfielen wir in stilles Gelächter. Lediglich unser Grinsen und vibrierenden Körper hätten uns verraten können.

Obwohl Edward mich damit in Schwierigkeiten bringen konnte, machte es mir zu viel Spaß, Mr. Mason an der Nase herumzuführen, als dass ich Edward dafür böse sein konnte. Außerdem war diese Aktion im Gegensatz zum Vortag mehr als unschuldig, was mich wiederum einen klaren Kopf bewahren ließ. So verging Englisch verhältnismäßig schnell. Nach dem Läuten schnappte sich Angela Ben und eilte mit ihm voraus, während Edward sich gewohnt gemächlich mit mir in Bewegung setzte.

„Was für eine Zeitverschwendung", sagte er plötzlich aus dem Nichts heraus. Irritiert blickte ich zu ihm auf. Er grinste vor sich hin, lachte dann in sich hinein.

„Krieg ich den Witz auch zu hören?" Meine Neugier war deutlich wahrnehmbar.

„Oh, nur ein paar Gedanken... über die Gegenwart... und die nahe Zukunft...", antwortete er mir mit einem schelmischen Grinsen auf den Lippen. Irgendwie beunruhigte mich das.

„Und diese Gedanken sind Zeitverschwendung?", mutmaßte ich in der Hoffnung, dass er nicht unsere Beziehung meinte. Edward blieb stehen und wie ich mich umsah, erkannte ich, dass sich unsere Wege hier trennen würden. Erneut sah ich Edward an, dessen durchdringender Blick auf mir lag. Ein Schauer rieselte mir die Wirbelsäule entlang. Er wandte sich mir direkt zu, schob mich sanft rückwärts, bis ich die Wand im Rücken hatte und lehnte sich vor.

„Ich habe nur gerade gedacht, dass ich eindeutig zu wenig Stunden mit dir zusammen habe... und dass Lernen überbewertet wird, wo es doch so viel Wichtigeres gibt." Seine Nasenspitze berührte meine, sein warmer Atem glitt meinen Hals hinab, sorgte für Gänsehaut. „Und...", setzte er fort, „wie sehr ich den Samstag herbeisehne." In seinen Augen funkelte ungebändigte Vorfreude. Meine Atmung stockte, mein Herzschlag geriet ins Wanken.

_Dito_. Ich fand meine Stimme nicht, um diese Zustimmung auszusprechen, aber es war mir wohl auch so anzusehen, dass ich in diesen Punkten mit ihm überein kam. Langsam senkte er seine Lippen auf meine. Was unschuldig und zärtlich begann, wandelte sich recht schnell zu verlangend, drängend, begierig. Meine Hände waren in seinen Haaren vergraben, eine von seinen auf meinem Rücken - unter meinem Shirt -, die Andere an meinem Hintern und pressten mich fest gegen ihn, während unsere Lippen und Zungen in einem verführerischen Spiel versunken waren.

Als er es schließlich beendete, sich nur Zentimeter zurück zog, hatte mein Pulsschlag Höchstgeschwindigkeit erreicht, das Rauschen in meinen Ohren alles andere ausgeblendet und meine restlichen Sinne waren total vernebelt, schlimmer noch als die dicke Suppe heute morgen. Mit geschlossenen Augen nahm ich tiefe Atemzüge, nur langsam kehrte unsere Umgebung in mein Bewusstsein zurück. Edward verteilte derweil federleichte Küsse an meinem Hals und Ausschnitt, so viel nackte Haut, wie er erreichen konnte.

Wie ich schließlich die Augen aufschlug, war meine Aussicht auf wuscheliges, rotbräunliches Haar begrenzt. Edward musste bemerkt haben, dass mein Atem wieder geregelte Züge angenommen hatte, denn er hob kurz darauf seinen Kopf, betrachtete mich eine Zeit lang nur, so wie ich ihn. Vorsichtig, zärtlich legte er mir eine Hand an die Wange, ließ seine Finger anschließend unter mein Kinn gleiten und berührte ein weiteres Mal meine Lippen mit seinen, ganz sanft. Wie sehr ich doch genau an diesem Selbst von Edward hing, zeigte mir mein flatterndes Herz und die vielen schmetterlingsartigen Wesen in meinem Bauch.

„Sei anständig", raunte er mir noch zu, wandte sich dann mit einem, wie ich nur vermuten konnte, sehnsüchtigen Blick ab und ging den Flur runter. Einen Moment stand ich nur überrascht da, die leidenschaftliche Atmosphäre hatte so abrupt geendet, ehe ich meine Stimme wiederfand und vor allem, was in dieser Situation besonders von Vorteil war, meinen Verstand.

„Fass dir an die eigene Nase!", rief ich ihm belustigt hinterher, schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Was erlaubte er sich, mir so etwas vorzuhalten? Edward drehte sich im Gehen um, ein schelmisches Grinsen auf den Lippen, ehe er sich mir zuzwinkernd in den Schritt langte. Fassungslos klappte mir der Mund auf. _So_ war das aber nicht gemeint. Noch ehe ich die Worte, die sich bereits in meinem Kopf formten, überdenken konnte, hatten sie auch schon meinen Mund verlassen. „Ich meinte die lange, Edward, nicht die kurze!" Jetzt packte ihn die Fassungslosigkeit. Er verharrte im Rückwärtsgehen, blinzelte nur, schockiert und ungläubig wie mir schien. Ich selbst war so überrascht von meinem Kommentar, dass ich die Flucht ergriff. Ich wandte mich um und eilte den Flur entlang.

Erst einige Gänge später wurde ich mir des Ausmaßes dieses göttlichen Geniestreichs bewusst. Ich hatte unabsichtlich sein Ego angekratzt. Würde er jetzt den ganzen Vormittag darüber grübeln, ob ich das ernst gemeint hatte? Bei diesem Gedanken kicherte ich ungeniert vor mich hin, was mir ein paar fragende Blicke Vorbeigehender einbrachte, aber ich scherte mich nicht darum, genoss dafür dieses Gefühl der Überlegenheit, solange ich es in Händen hielt, im übertragenen Sinne natürlich.

Als ich aber den letzten Flur erreichte, der an den Geschichtsraum angrenzte, kam ich aus dem Tritt, stolperte leicht, fiel aber nicht. Ein Stück von der Tür entfernt stand Victoria, Schulschönheit schlechthin, zusammen mit ein paar anderen Mädchen, die ich aber nur vom Sehen her kannte, und sie hatte jetzt definitiv kein Geschichte. Ich hatte ein ungutes Gefühl. Sie sah sich aufmerksam um, als ob sie jemanden erwartete und wie sie sich in meine Richtung drehte, warf sie mir einen finsteren Blick zu. _Ich fall dann mal tot um_. Ich zog eine leichte Grimasse, ahnte bereits, worauf das hinauslaufen würde. Victoria wandte sich der Nächstbesten zu, sagte etwas, bedachte mich dabei aber noch immer mit ihrem Todesblick. Wie auf ein Stichwort hin, drehten sich die Sieben um – ich hatte sie zwischenzeitlich gezählt – alle den gleichen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Zum Glück konnte man nur einmal sterben.

Auf den letzten Metern atmete ich tief durch, wappnete mich... für was auch immer kommen mochte. Die Mädchen traten beiseite, öffneten eine Gasse zwischen ihnen, durch die ich unweigerlich gehen musste. Unter diesem geballten Hass, der da auf mich niederprasselte, schrumpfte ich förmlich um einen ganzen Kopf. Wie ich nach nur drei Schritten hoffte, dem Schlimmsten entkommen zu sein, stellte sich Victoria mir in den Weg. Augenblicklich verharrte ich auf der Stelle, wollte mir nichts anmerken lassen, unabhängig davon, was sie mir an den Kopf werfen würde.

„Jetzt schau sich dich einer mal an", sagte sie herablassend, betrachtete mich eindringlich von oben bis unten. „So wie du daherläufst, wird er dich noch diese Woche aufs Abstellgleis stellen." Sie grinste spöttisch, aber ich hielt noch immer die gleichgültige Maske aufrecht. Dass ich ihr wider Erwarten keine Reaktion darauf gab, schien sie zu ärgern, denn das Grinsen schwand sogleich und sie giftete mich erneut an. „Glaub ja nicht, dass du was Besonderes wärst. Nur weil du ihm zuerst die kalte Schulter gezeigt hast, war er interessiert. Aber das wird sich ja jetzt schnell ändern, schließlich bist du jetzt kein bisschen mehr abgeneigt und Edward braucht Herausforderungen." Sie grinste wieder, stellte sich absichtlich in Pose, als wollte sie sagen, dass genau sie diese gesuchte Herausforderung war. Wie sie jedoch auf diese seltsamen Annahmen zu Edwards Persönlichkeit kam, wunderte mich. Sie konnte ihn eigentlich kaum kennen. Ich blinzelte nur ein Mal, wartete ab, ob sie nun den Weg freimachen würde. Meine passive Haltung jedoch schürte das Feuer nur weiter in ihr. Sie kam den letzten Schritt auf mich zu und instinktiv lehnte ich mich zurück, kämpfte aber gegen den Drang, einfach vorbeizulaufen. Die nächsten Worte waren eisiger als der härteste Winter in Alaska. „Früher oder später wird er dich fallen lassen und du tätest gut daran, schon jetzt deine Finger von ihm zu lassen, sonst..." Sie ließ den Satz unvollendet, ihr Blick sprach aber auch so Bände. Sie würde mir sprichwörtlich das Leben zur Hölle machen. Sie wartete erneut auf eine Reaktion, so wie ich darauf, dass sie mir nun Platz machte. Wie weder das eine noch das andere in Kürze einzutreffen schien, entschied ich mich doch dazu, etwas zu sagen.

„Bist du fertig?" Meine Stimme war monoton, ohne jegliche Gefühlsregung. Victoria zog eine wütende Grimasse, sah aus, als wäre sie kurz vor dem Explodieren, ehe sie an mir vorbei rauschte, mich dabei absichtlich an der Schulter rempelte und noch ein leises, aber hasserfülltes ‚dumme Nuss' von sich gab. Ich vernahm die Schritte der anderen Mädchen, wartete noch kurz, bis ich mich selbst in Bewegung setzte und endlich das Klassenzimmer betrat.

Angela grinste mich an, als ich mich setzte. Sie vermutete wohl, dass meine Verspätung mit etwas... _jemand_ anderem zusammen hing. Die Erinnerung an Edward und diesen Kuss ließ mich automatisch lächeln. Jedoch kamen mir Victorias Worte sogleich in den Kopf. Obwohl ich versuchte, mich nicht davon beeinflussen zu lassen, wollte es mir nicht so recht gelingen. Was, wenn sie recht hatte? Ohne darüber nachzudenken, sah ich an mir hinab. War ich wirklich so... unansehnlich? Gut, meine blaue Jeans war leicht ausgewaschen, aber das könnte als modern durchgehen, und das dunkelrote Shirt besaß ich noch nicht so lange, war daher fast wie neu. Was war daran auszusetzen? Außerdem, wenn sich Edward daran gestört hätte, hätte er sicherlich etwas gesagt... oder?

Darüber hinaus hatte Edward auch gesagt, dass mir keine Andere an der Schule das Wasser reichen könnte, also musste ich doch zumindest gut aussehen. Dazu noch der Kosename, den er mir verpasst hatte, und sein Liebesgeständnis. Andererseits... hätte er das auch all den Anderen vor mir sagen können. Vielleicht bedeuteten ihm diese Worte ja gar nichts. Das war wirklich frustrierend. Woher sollte ich wissen, dass all diese Dinge nicht nur irgendwelche Floskeln für ihn waren? Ihn fragen? Keine gute Idee, denn damit würde ich ja zugeben, dass ich seine Aufrichtigkeit mir gegenüber infrage stellte.

Ich seufzte tief, spürte sogleich eine Hand an meinem Arm und wie ich aufsah, musterte mich Angela besorgt. Hatte mein Mienenspiel so viel preis gegeben? Ich wusste, dass es dumm war, aber der Gedanke, der mir gleich darauf durch den Kopf ging, wollte unbedingt auf sich aufmerksam machen, weshalb ich meinen ganzen Körper Angela zuwandte.

„Wie sehe ich aus?", fragte ich und ihre Augenbrauen schoben sich überrascht nach oben. Meine Hand als Geste an mir hinabzeigend verdeutlichte ich meine Frage und Angela wirkte jetzt erst recht verwirrt.

„Um... wie immer...", antwortete sie zögerlich, unsicher, was ich von ihr erwartete. Ich seufzte erneut. Genau das war wohl das Problem. Ich sah wie immer langweilig aus. „Warum fragst du?", hakte Angela nach, unterbrach damit meine selbstmitleidigen Gedanken. Ich schüttelte hilflos den Kopf, ehe einfach alles an die Oberfläche trat und geradezu aus mir heraussprudelte, ich mir all die aufkeimende Panik von der Seele redete.

„Es ist nur... Die Mädchen eben... Ich hätte wirklich eine andere Jeans anziehen sollen. Ich meine, die ist ja nicht mehr gerade neu. Gut, so alt ist sie auch nicht, aber ich habe definitiv Bessere im Schrank. Vielleicht sollte ich mir auch einfach was Neues kaufen..."

„Bella -"

„...oder besser noch eine ganz neue Garderobe. Einfach was Anderes ausprobieren. Ein bisschen mehr Haut zeigen schadet doch bestimmt auch nicht, oder? Und Schluss mit den Turnschuhen und Ballerinas. Ein paar Schuhe mit Absätzen sollte ich wohl auch vorweisen können. Sollte ich zum Friseur gehen? Eine Kur könnten meine Haare sicher vertragen..."

„Bella -"

„Am besten lass ich gleich das ganze Beauty-Programm über mich ergehen. Irgendwie muss sich doch aus mir was machen lassen, damit sich Edward weiterhin für mich interessiert. Dann kann ich mich auch überall mit ihm sehen lassen. Neben ihm wirke ich ja -"

„Jetzt reicht es aber!", herrschte Angela und ich blickte erschrocken zu ihr auf. Einen so verärgerten... nein, wütenden Ausdruck hatte ich selten bei ihr gesehen und es machte mir fast schon Angst. Angelas Zorn war nur schwer heraufzubeschwören und wenn man es tat, nahm man sich besser in Acht. Ich schluckte schwer. „Ich hoffe mal besser für dich, dass das eben ein Scherz war! Wer hat dir diesen Blödsinn eingeredet? Doch nicht etwa diese Mädchen, die du vorhin angedeutet hast! Du wirst doch nicht allen Ernstes das dumme Gebrabbel dieser eifersüchtigen Furien für bare Münze nehmen! Du solltest es wirklich besser wissen. Meine Güte, Bella, ich brauche Edward nur anzuschauen und weiß, dass er dich genau so mag, wie du bist, eben weil du nicht aussiehst wie diese Null-Acht-Fünfzehn-Tussis, weil du etwas Besonderes bist, schon immer warst." Am Ende ihrer Tirade angekommen atmete sie tief durch, schüttelte fast schon enttäuscht den Kopf und sah mich dann eindringlich an. „Bella, schalte dieses eine Mal deinen analytischen Verstand ab und hör nur auf dein Herz. Was sagt es dir?"

Ich atmete geräuschvoll aus. Sie hatte Recht. Mit allem. Genau das war es, was mein Herz mir sagte. Es war felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass Edward mich liebte und dass ich nichts an mir zu ändern brauchte, um ihm zu gefallen. Hatte nicht sogar Mike gesagt, dass Edward zuvor wochenweise seine Freundinnen gewechselt hatte? Und bei mir machte er immer wieder kleine Andeutungen, die alle darauf rausliefen, dass auch er etwas längerfristiges wünschte, wie z.B. die Sache mit den peinlichen Kindheitsgeschichten. Außerdem wirkte er in bestimmten Situationen immer so ehrlich und ernsthaft, dass ich mir gar nicht vorstellen konnte, es... _ich_ würde ihm nichts bedeuten.

Angela... Was würde ich nur ohne sie machen... Wenn ich kurz davor war zu fallen, reichte sie mir die Hand und hielt mich aufrecht. Sie war wohl so etwas wie mein Fels in der Brandung. Eine bessere Freundin konnte ich nicht haben. Ich lehnte mich einfach vor, fiel ihr um den Hals und hielt sie fest bei mir.

„Danke", flüsterte ich. Sie war wohl etwas überrascht von meinem Überfall, reagierte mit leichter Verspätung, schloss ihre Arme dann aber auch um mich.

„Dafür sind Freundinnen doch da." Und ich konnte mich mehr als glücklich schätzen, gerade sie zur Freundin zu haben. Ich kam zwar auch gut mit Jessica aus, aber sie hätte mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit Victoria zugestimmt, war sie doch selbst immer darauf bedacht, wie aus dem Ei gepellt auszusehen. Als ich mich schließlich von Angela löste, war ich mir zumindest einer Sache sicher. Ich würde in Zukunft nicht mehr an Edwards Aufrichtigkeit mir gegenüber zweifeln. Was ich jedoch von Victorias Drohung halten sollte, wie ich damit umgehen sollte, wenn es soweit war, entzog sich noch meiner Kenntnis. Wahrscheinlich musste ich einfach abwarten, bis es soweit war.

Ich schob alle Gedanken diesbezüglich für den Moment beiseite, konzentrierte mich wieder auf die Unterrichtsstunde, da Mrs. Parman eben den Raum betrat. Mich bückend langte ich nach meiner Schultasche und kramte meine Bücher raus, platzierte sie geräuschvoll auf der Tischplatte. Gerade als ich mich wieder aufrichten wollte, sah ich aus dem Augenwinkel etwas fallen. Automatisch folgte mein Blick der Bewegung und ich entdeckte ein kleines Zettelchen, das vollends zu Boden segelte. Meiner Neugierde folgend hob ich es auf und setzte mich wieder ordentlich hin.

„Was ist denn das?", fragte Angela leise neben mir und ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Angela sah neugierig von der Seite zu, während ich das Papier entfaltete, solange unsere Lehrerin noch mit Vorbereitungen beschäftigt war.

_Mittagspause,_

_wo Leibesertüchtigungen_

_alte Bäume fit halten._

_Edward_

Verwirrt starrte ich den Zettel an. Wann bitte hatte Edward mir den untergejubelt? Und was war das denn für eine Nachricht? Sie machte absolut keinen Sinn, inhaltlich schon gar nicht. Ich sah zu Angela rüber, die noch immer interessiert sowie irritiert den Zettel betrachtete.

„Verstehst du das?", fragte ich. Angela schüttelte ihren Kopf, während ihre Augen immer wieder über die wenigen Zeilen huschten. Erneut las ich mir die Botschaft durch, wusste aber noch immer nichts damit anzufangen, legte das Papier dann geschickt versteckt zwischen unseren Büchern auf den Tisch, damit wir weiterhin über die Bedeutung grübeln konnten.

„Es ist ein Rätsel", sagte Angela leise, als die Stunde schon fast zur Hälfte um war. Kurz sah ich überrascht zu ihr auf, ehe ich mich erneut den Zeilen widmete. „Er will dich in der Mittagspause irgendwo treffen, aber..." Wie ich das Papier genauer betrachtete, stellte ich fest, dass Angela recht haben könnte. Die einzige Frage war also das Wo. Ich versuchte, die Worte Schritt für Schritt zu analysieren, eine andere Möglichkeit hatte ich nicht. _Leibesertüchtigungen._ Meine Wangen färbten sich rosé bei dem ersten Gedanken dazu. Ich hoffte doch mal schwer, dass er nicht darauf angespielt hatte. _Leibesertüchtigungen halten fit._ Der ganze Satz war ziemlich zweideutig. Gab es noch eine andere Form?

Während den verbleibenden Minuten warfen Angela und ich immer wieder verstohlene Blicke auf den Zettel, versuchten ihn zu entschlüsseln, aber erst kurz vor Ende des Unterrichts hatte ich schließlich den Geistesblitz schlechthin: Sport. _Sport hält fit_. Das war eine vernünftige Übersetzung. Dennoch konnte ich damit nichts anfangen.

„Das Erste... Es geht um Sport", flüsterte ich und Angelas Augenbrauen schoben sich in die Höhe. Sie nahm den Satz in Augenschein, nickte mir dann nach ein paar Sekunden des Überlegens zu. Sie hielt es ebenso für sehr wahrscheinlich. Allerdings warf das nur weitere Fragen auf. Was hatten Sport und alte Bäume gemein?

In dem Moment, als ich diese Frage dachte, traf es mich wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Die alte Eiche hinter der Turnhalle. Unser erster Treffpunkt vergangenen Freitag, noch bevor wir richtig zusammen waren, aber schon wussten, dass wir es beide wollten. Ich konnte das Grinsen nicht aufhalten, als es meine Lippen voll in Anspruch nahm. Zum Glück läutete es, erlöste mich somit vor einer möglichen peinlichen Frage bezüglich meines plötzlich erheiterten Gemütszustands. Angela jedoch bemerkte natürlich meine Freude.

„Du hast es rausgekriegt?", fragte sie nach. Ich nickte aufgeregt, während ich meine Sachen einpackte.

„Allerdings", stellte ich zusätzlich klar.

„Und wo sollst du jetzt hin?" Ich lächelte weiter vor mich hin, zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Das bleibt mein Geheimnis."

„Wenn du schon so anfängst, will ich es lieber nicht wissen", meinte sie grinsend, hakte sich bei mir unter und lachend zogen wir weiter zum nächsten Klassenzimmer. Die folgenden Stunden suchte ich, während wir von Raum zu Raum wanderten, immer wieder nach einem Zeichen von Edward, um mir meine Vermutung bestätigen zu lassen, auch wenn ich mir fast zu hundert Prozent sicher war, aber er war nirgends zu sehen. Nichts, nicht einmal der Ansatz einer schwarz-weißen Lederjacke oder bronzefarben schimmernden Haarschopfs. Bevor ich mich allein zu meiner letzten Stunde vor der Mittagspause begab, hielt mich Angela noch kurz zurück.

„Wirst du mich dann morgen in die schmutzigen Details einweihen?", fragte sie neckend. Ich sah sie gespielt entrüstet an, stieß ihr dabei leicht in die Seite, lächelte dann aber gleich.

„Das kommt darauf an...", meinte ich nur.

„Worauf?", bohrte sie weiter, sichtlich interessiert, wie mir schien.

„Ob überhaupt irgendetwas Erwähnenswertes passieren wird."

„Wir sprechen hier von Edward, oder nicht? Also erwarte ich morgen deinen Bericht." Wir lachten beide darüber, dass sie natürlich recht hatte. Als es nach Mathe endlich läutete, wanderte ich absichtlich langsam Richtung Turnhalle, obwohl in mir alles darauf aus war zu rennen. Der erste Blick nach der Halle hoch zur Eiche gab auch heute nicht preis, ob Edward bereits da war oder nicht. Ich schlich förmlich den leichten Hang hinauf, darauf bedacht, meine Anwesenheit möglichst lange zu vertuschen. Wie ich den Baum erreicht hatte, legte ich behutsam meine Tasche zu Boden und tastete mich langsam um den Stamm herum. Ich rechnete jeden Moment damit, seine Gestalt zu erkennen. Jedoch war er, als ich den Baum halb umrundet hatte, nirgends zu sehen. Verwundert blieb ich stehen. Hatte ich die Botschaft falsch verstanden?

Gerade als ich in meine Hosentasche greifen wollte, um die Nachricht erneut durchzulesen, packten mich zwei Arme von hinten, zogen mich fest an einen Körper und ich schrie auf. Mein Herz überschlug sich geradezu, das Adrenalin pumpte durch meine Adern, während mir nach dieser Schreckenssekunde bewusst wurde, dass es Edward sein musste; er es definitiv war, denn sein betörender Geruch hüllte mich geradezu ein.

„Mach das... nie wieder...", gab ich leicht atemlos von mir, der Schock saß noch immer in meinen Knochen. Hatte ich ihm nicht erst heute Morgen gesagt, er sollte mich in Zukunft nicht mehr erschrecken? Und hier tat er es erneut. Er lockerte leicht seine Umarmung, ließ zu, dass ich mich zu ihm umdrehte und ich bedachte ihn sogleich mit einem verärgerten Blick. Ich hätte immerhin einen Herzstillstand erleiden können!

„Du hast es herausgefunden", flüsterte er, ging gar nicht darauf ein, sondern vergrub gleich seinen Kopf an meiner Schulter, küsste meinen Hals. „Aber ich habe nichts anderes erwartet", murmelte er gegen meine Haut. Mir blieb nicht mal genug Zeit zu antworten, geschweige denn mein Herz zu beruhigen. Seine Hände wanderten über meinen Körper, seine Lippen über die wenige, entblößte Haut, während er mich eher subtil den einen Schritt nach hinten drängte, gegen den Baum.

_Déjà-vu._ Und es war genauso aufregend wie beim letzten Mal. Seine Küsse hinterließen ein kribbelndes Gefühl auf meiner Haut und ein tiefergreifendes Verlangen in mir, seine Hände eine überhitzte Spur, als würde er mich in Flammen setzen, was er auf eine gewisse Art wohl auch tat. Sein heißer Atem entfachte eine ganze Reihe an Schauern, die langsam und genüsslich meine Wirbelsäule entlang rieselten. Es war fast zu schön, um wahr zu sein. Ich schloss meine Augen, hielt ihn mit meinen Händen bei mir, fest vergraben in seinem wuscheligen Haar, und genoss die Aufmerksamkeit, die er mir entgegenbrachte.

Wieder wünschte ich, die Zeit anhalten zu können, um diesen Moment so lange auszukosten, wie irgend möglich und obwohl mehrere Minuten vergangen sein mussten, war ich froh, als er endlich meine Lippen in Beschlag nahm. Gott, war es wirklich nur wenige Stunden her, dass wir uns geküsst hatten, ich ihm so nahe war? Es kam mir gerade vor wie eine halbe Ewigkeit, die ich ohne ihn zubringen hatte dürfen. Tiefer und tiefer fielen wir in den Kuss, unsere Lippen nur immer einen Wimpernschlag auseinander, um ein wenig des lebensnotwendigen Sauerstoffs einzuatmen; drängender, leidenschaftlicher, von körperlicher Anziehung geradezu durchtränkt.

Während ich mir durchaus bewusst war, dass ich dieses Verlangen über kurz oder lang unter Kontrolle bringen musste, um ihn nicht einfach anzuspringen, fragte ich mich zeitgleich, ob es _ihn_... beeinflusste, in seinem Inneren auch so ein Kampf tobte. Wie auf ein Stichwort drängte er mir seine Hüfte entgegen. Okay, eindeutig erregt.

„Ich will dich", flüsterte er heiser, setzte erneut an meinem Hals an. Moment! Was? Noch ehe ich seine Worte richtig registriert hatte, war eine Hand auch schon unter meinem Shirt, die andere streifte es möglichst weit von meiner Schulter. Er konnte das unmöglich ernst meinen. Seine Aktion aber sprach für sich.

„Edward, das... Oh...! Nein... Gott...! Nicht... hier... Oh mein...!", versuchte ich ihn abzuhalten, was mir offensichtlich nicht wirklich gelang, während seine Hand Stellen berührte, die Erinnerungen an Sonntag in mir hervorriefen. Ich war hin und her gerissen. Einerseits wollte ich das so schnell als möglich beenden, mich diesem Gefühl entziehen, dem ich zu erliegen drohte. Andererseits wollte ich einfach nur alles um uns herum vergessen, meine Arme um ihn schlingen und mich in ihm verlieren. Zu meinem Glück... oder Bedauern, abhängig davon, welchen Teil von mir man gerade berücksichtigte, ließ Edward von mir ab, trat zurück und schnaubte, fuhr sich dabei mir den Händen durch die Haare.

„Zwei Tage sind verdammt noch mal zu lange!", hörte ich ihn vor sich hin sagen. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis bei mir durchsickerte, was er damit meinte, da mir meine geistigen Fähigkeiten vorübergehend abhanden gekommen waren. Betreten und unsicher blickte ich gen Boden. War _das_ das Einzige, worauf es ihm ankam? Noch als ich das dachte, sah ich Angela förmlich vor mir stehen, verärgert und kurz davor, mir gedanklich eine runterzuhauen. _Keine Zweifel an Edwards Gefühlen_. Das hatte ich mir doch vorgenommen und schon ertappte ich mich genau dabei. Mein Herz war sich sicher und ich konnte nur darauf vertrauen.

Davon abgesehen erging es mir nicht viel anders, nur dass ich es besser zu verbergen wusste... oder auch nicht. Sollte es außerdem nicht genau so sein? Die erste Liebe und das nimmersatte Verlangen, auch besser bekannt als Hormone. Bestimmt waren Letztere für Edwards Verhalten verantwortlich. Also kein Grund, ihm etwas vorzuwerfen oder mich schlecht zu fühlen. Unsere eigenen Körper spielten nur einfach gegen uns. Erstaunlich. Das angehende Problem war hiermit erfolgreich gelöst und das dank meines analytischen Verstandes, den ich doch gerade in dieser Hinsicht außer Acht lassen sollte. Liebe war wirklich ein seltsam' Ding.

Wie ich wieder zu ihm aufsah, wurde ich sofort von dem Feuer in seinen Augen gefesselt. Seine Begierde war unvermindert, aber dieses eine Nein von mir war ausreichend, um sich, wenn auch mit Mühe, von mir zurückzuziehen, wie er es versprochen hatte. Einen Moment lang fragte ich mich, ob er auch springen würde, wenn ich es befahl, schob diese Unsinnigkeit aber gleich wieder beiseite. Ich überbrückte den kurzen Abstand zwischen uns, schlang meine Arme um seine Mitte, setzte kurz meine Lippen an seine, ehe ich meinen Kopf an seine Brust legte. Er brachte seine Hände an meinen Rücken, strich mit einer sanft darüber und hielt mich mit der anderen fest bei sich. Ich spürte seinen Atem an meinem Ohr, bevor er seine Stirn an meiner Schulter anlehnte.

„Komm mit mir", sagte er leise. Verwirrt hoben sich meine Augenbrauen, was er natürlich nicht sehen konnte. „Zu mir nach Hause. Heute. Und bleib", fuhr er fort, schlang daraufhin seine Arme fester um mich. „Den ganzen Abend." Langsam hob er seinen Kopf wieder an, sah mir fest in die Augen, während ich nicht so recht wusste, was ich darauf sagen sollte. „Die ganze Nacht lang", hängte er fast flüsternd an, als würde er die Antwort fürchten. Wie gerne hätte ich jetzt ‚Ja' gesagt, jede Faser und jede Zelle meines Seins schrie geradezu danach, aber ich wusste, dass es nicht möglich war. Charlie würde mir nie gestatten zu übernachten.

„Ich kann nicht." Meine Stimme war genauso leise wie seine, als würde unsere Zweisamkeit sonst vorüber sein, er sich einfach in Luft auflösen. Der kurze Moment der Enttäuschung, der in Edwards Augen aufblitzte, ehe er seine Stirn wieder auf meiner Schulter ablegte, war Grund genug möglichst schnell alle Alternativen durchzugehen. „Jedenfalls... nicht über Nacht", sagte ich schließlich, als mir das Gespräch beim gestrigen Abendessen in den Sinn kam. Renee hatte sich für heute mit einer Freundin verabredet, war den ganzen Tag in Port Angeles, weshalb Charlie nach Dienstschluss eine Pizza mit nach Hause bringen sollte. Folglich würde mich bis zum Abendessen niemand vermissen. Oder... anders ausgedrückt: Ich hatte für ein paar Stunden ein leeres Haus zur Verfügung.

Edward rührte sich jedoch nicht. Er vermutete wohl, dass es auf einen harmlosen Nicht-Kaffee-im-Coffee-Shop – Nachmittag hinauslaufen würde und wenn ich mich nicht täuschte, war das nicht, worauf er aus war. Nicht, dass ich ihm jetzt eben dieses eine unterstellen würde, aber zumindest würde er sich wohl über mehr Privatsphäre freuen. Also versuchte ich mich auf ein Neues.

„Charlie wird nicht vor halb sieben von der Arbeit kommen." Wieder wartete ich auf eine Reaktion, die ich nicht bekam. Dieses Argument alleine war wohl nicht ausreichend. „Und... Renee... ist bis heute Abend unterwegs." Das waren die magischen Worte. Edwards Kopf schoss hoch, seine Augen suchten meine und die Wahrheit darin, ehe sie nach einer kleinen, gefühlten Ewigkeit einen Touch dunkler wurden. Er glaubte mir. Und hatte bereits etwas im Sinn für die zweisamen Stunden. Gänsehaut kroch über meinen ganzen Körper und ein verführerisches Lächeln auf Edwards Lippen, als er es bemerkte. Erneut senkte er seinen Kopf, strich mit seiner Nasenspitze meinen Wangenknochen entlang an mein Ohr, folgend meinen Hals hinab und setzte schließlich federleichte Küsse auf meine noch immer leicht entblößte Schulter.

„War das eine Einladung, Miss Swan?", hauchte er, sein Atem wieder einmal ein wunderbarer Kontrast zu der kühlen Luft. Meine Hände, die sich zuvor von der harmlosen Berührung in seine Jacke gekrallt hatten, schienen nun den Lederstoff geradezu zerreißen zu wollen. Tief Luft holend ordnete ich meine Gedanken für eine passende Antwort.

„Nein", sagte ich mit so fester Stimme, wie ich aufzubringen vermochte. Anscheinend war es überzeugend genug, denn Edward verharrte augenblicklich, was mir gestattete, wieder zu geregeltem Atem zu finden. Ich grinste vor mich hin, während ich auf seinen Widerspruch wartete. Doch er kam nicht. Schweigen umhüllte uns, lediglich durchbrochen vom Zwitschern der Vögel. Also wandte ich meinen Kopf ganz leicht, brachte meine Lippen näher an sein Ohr. „Eine Aufforderung", wisperte ich, spürte, wie er gleich darauf erschauerte und mir wohl instinktiv seine Hüfte entgegen drängte.

Oh, wie ich verfluchte, wenn er mich manipulierte und doch war dieses Gefühl der Macht, die ich in Momenten wie diesen über ihn hatte, so berauschend, dass ich durchaus verstehen konnte, warum er Gefallen daran fand. Ich stippte mit meiner Zunge sein Ohrläppchen an, ehe ich kurz daran knabberte, ihn nur dieses eine Mal wie eine Marionette nach meiner Pfeife tanzen ließ.

„Komm mit mir," raunte ich ihm zu, stahl bewusst seine Worte und er reagierte wie erwartet. Seine Atmung beschleunigte sich. „Zu mir nach Hause. Heute" Seine Hände pressten mich fester an ihn, wir verschmolzen geradezu ineinander. „Und bleib..." Ein weiterer Schauer durchzog seinen Körper. „Bis Charlie dich mit seinem Gewehr zum Fenster rausscheucht", gab ich zuletzt völlig ungerührt von mir. Die knisternde Atmosphäre war mit einem Schlag dahin. Edward atmete schwer aus, lehnte sich dann zurück und starrte mich entgeistert an. Ich konnte nur grinsen. Er ließ ganz von mir ab, drehte sich weg, fuhr sich mit den Händen frustriert durch die Haare und atmete tief durch.

„Biest", hörte ich ihn wieder mal murmeln. Ich schmunzelte. Dieses eine Wort bestätigte mir die Tatsache, dass ich vielleicht nicht so häufig, aber mindestens genau so viel Einfluss auf ihn hatte, wie er auf mich.

„Das Angebot steht noch", informierte ich ihn, als er wieder zu mir sah, nur um ihm zu versichern, dass ich es durchaus ernst gemeint hatte. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten und seine Augen glitzerten schelmisch. Was ging nun wieder durch diesen Kopf? Er wandte sich mir zu und strich mit beiden Händen über meine Unterarme, spielte anschließend mit meinen Fingern.

„Das Angebot...", setzte er an, sah dann auf unsere Hände hinab, strich über meine Handinnenfläche, was kitzelte, und sah schließlich wieder zu mir auf, ehe er unvermittelt mein Handgelenk packte. „... steht nicht alleine da", raunte er, während er meine Hand in seinen Schritt presste. Überrascht atmete ich hörbar aus, starrte mit großen Augen hinab, wo er mich festhielt, ehe ich im nächsten Moment versuchte, mich ihm zu entziehen. Edward hielt eisern dagegen, dachte gar nicht daran, mich frei zu geben, sondern drängte mich erneut gegen den Stamm, der sich unmittelbar hinter mir befand. Unsere Arme wurden zwischen unseren Körpern eingeklemmt.

„Du kannst nicht einfach solche Sachen sagen", flüsterte er, sein eindringlicher Blick ruhte auf mir und der dunkle Glanz in seinen Augen ließ mich erschauern. „Ohne die Konsequenzen zu tragen." Er lehnte sich blitzartig nach unten, nahm meine Lippen für einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss in Beschlag und sorgte gleichzeitig für... Reibung an den richtigen Stellen. Unwillkürlich spielte meine Hand dabei eine beträchtliche Rolle. Es war aufregend und doch.. nicht richtig. Ich wollte das nicht, nicht hier, nicht so... nicht gegen meinen Willen. Also tat ich das Einzige, das ihn jetzt noch aufhalten würde.

Ich packte zu, fest.

* * *

_**Ouch! :P  
Wer kann beantworten, wem ich die Zeile für den Disclaimer geklaut hab? :D Und wer musste dazu nochmal nach oben scrollen? xD**_

_**Zu guter Letzt noch ein bisschen Werbung: Ich habe einen englischen (!) OS veröffentlicht. Ihr findet ihn über meine Profilseite: Misinterpretations. Schaut doch mal rein und hinterlasst mir ein kurzes Feedback.  
**_

_**Dann hoffentlich auf ein baldiges Wiederlesen in: **_**Die Woche mit...**


	44. Die Woche mit

_**Disclaimer: …und liegt die Welt auch in Schutt und Asche, so hat eines noch immer Bestand: Twilight & Co gehören mir nicht…**_

_**Man... Lang ist's her...**_

_**Ich könnte hier jetzt viel auflisten, weshalb das Update auf sich hat warten lassen, aber das wären allesamt lahme Entschuldigungen. Es tut mir jedenfalls aufrichtig leid, besonders für die, die der Teaser so lange im Ungewissen gelassen hat. Ich hoffe, das Chap macht die Sache wett.**_

_**Vielen herzlichen Dank für die tollen Revs! Besonders die mit den A..., um, Tritten in meinen Hintern. ;) Mich wundert, dass auch die Favos weiter steigen. **_

_**Mein besonderer Dank gilt natürlich der unvergleichlichen **_**HaylesHayles**_**. Mädel, du bist ne Wucht! ;)**_

_**Jetzt aber viel Vergnügen!**_

* * *

**Die Woche mit...**

„... gleich davon abgeraten... Bella? ... Bella!"

„Hm?", entgegnete ich nur und sah von meinem Schuh auf zu Jessica, die mich vorwurfsvoll musterte.

„Hast du überhaupt zugehört?", fragte sie leicht gereizt.

„Pulli… orange… nicht gut…", murmelte ich vor mich hin und schüttelte bei den letzten Worten bestätigend meinen Kopf. Allerdings war das auch so ziemlich das Einzige, was ich von ihrem Monolog aufgeschnappt hatte. Ich widmete mich erneut meinem Schuh, dessen Bänder wie versteinert in einer halben Schleife um meine Finger gewickelt waren. Dem Zustand meiner leicht blau angelaufenen Kuppen zufolge war dies auch schon eine ganze Weile der Fall. Ich konnte mich einfach nicht auf die bevorstehende Stunde konzentrieren, schwirrten mir doch immer noch die Ereignisse von vorhin durch den Kopf. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf meine Lippen, als ich daran zurückdachte, verbot mir aber für den Moment, diese Gedanken weiter zu verfolgen und richtete mich schnell vollends für den Sportunterricht.

Der Coach wies uns in die Grundregeln des Basketballs ein. Somit stand mir allerlangweiligste Theorie bevor. Die monotone Stimme unseres Trainers rückte nach und nach in den Hintergrund, während mein inneres Auge den Tag Revue passieren ließ. Von dem schreckhaften Morgen über die spaßige Englischstunde und dem Zettelspielchen bis zu dem ungleichen Duell an der Eiche…

„_Du kannst nicht einfach solche Sachen sagen, ohne die Konsequenzen zu tragen." Und er konnte sich mir nicht so aufzwängen ohne meine Zustimmung. Genau das ließ ich ihn spüren._

_Mit einem gequälten Aufstöhnen rückte er sogleich von mir ab. Die Augen waren geschlossen, das Gesicht schmerzvoll verzerrt und leicht gebeugt stützte er sich mit den Händen auf seinen Beinen ab. Unsicher verharrte ich am Baum. War ich doch etwas zu grob gewesen?_

„_Edward, es –", setzte ich an, aber er hob eine Hand, bedeutete mir zu warten._

„_Ich hab schon verstanden. Das war wirklich… deutlich genug", sagte er schließlich. Auch wenn ich froh war, dass ich mich durchgesetzt hatte, bekam ich Gewissensbisse. Ich wollte ihm schließlich nicht ernsthaft wehtun._

„_Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht… Ich wusste nicht… Tut mir leid…", ratterte ich runter, streckte dabei vorsichtig, langsam eine Hand nach ihm aus. Genau diesen Moment wählte er, um sich aufzurichten. Er sah mich an, hob dann wohl aufgrund meines Ausdrucks eine Augenbraue und grinste anschließend leicht._

„_So schnell zwingst du mich nicht in die Knie", entgegnete er frech. Noch mehr verwirrt als sowieso schon, starrte ich ihn mit halboffenem Mund an. Da machte man sich Sorgen und er… er… war so typisch Edward! Aufseufzend ließ ich meinen Kopf nach hinten gegen den Stamm fallen und schloss kurz meine Augen, ehe ich das Blätterwerk über mir anstarrte. _

_Was stimmte nur nicht mit diesem Kerl? Sollte er jetzt nicht eigentlich sauer auf mich sein? Immerhin hatte ich fast dafür gesorgt, dass er Zeit seines Lebens kinderlos bleiben musste. Andererseits war ihm das vielleicht auch gar nicht so wichtig… Aber gegen eine allgemeine… Dysfunktion hatte er mit Sicherheit etwas einzuwenden._

„_Wir müssen los. Die Pause ist fast um", unterbrach Edward meine Gedanken, was mich veranlasste, meinen Blick wieder ihm zu widmen. Er langte gerade nach seinem Rucksack, hob anschließend meine Tasche auf und ließ sie über seine andere Schulter baumeln. Wie er sich mir zuwandte, kam sogleich das freche Grinsen zurück. Ich schüttelte mehr für mich leicht den Kopf, da ich absolut nicht nachvollziehen konnte, wie er das eben so leicht weggesteckt hatte. Edward jedoch packte unbekümmert meine Hand, führte uns den Hang hinab. „Weil wir gerade von der Zukunft gesprochen haben…" Er grinste zu mir rüber, führte dann unsere verschränkten Finger an seine Lippen und küsste meinen Handrücken. „Wann möchtest du Samstag in Seattle sein?" Eleganter Themenwechsel. Einen Moment lang starrte ich nachdenklich vor mich hin._

„_Jacob hat was von zwischen vier und fünf Uhr am Nachmittag gesagt. Also so um diese Zeit… denke ich." Fragend sah ich zurück zu Edward, der jetzt seinerseits zu grübeln schien._

„_Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir dennoch am Vormittag losfahren. Selbst mit der Fähre benötigen wir fast drei Stunden. Außerdem können wir so vorher noch einen kleinen Abstecher machen. Zehn Uhr? Elf?", beendete er seine Ausführung._

„_Abstecher?" Edward grinste erneut vor sich hin, die Augen aber weiterhin auf den Weg gerichtet. Er war sich sicher bewusst gewesen, dass dieses Detail meine Aufmerksamkeit erregen würde._

„_Abstecher", wiederholte er nur. Ich verdrehte meine Augen. War ja klar, dass er zwar den Köder auswerfen, aber die Angel so bald nicht einholen würde. Vielleicht könnte ich ihn ja später… überreden, mir wenigstens ein paar kleine Tipps zu geben._

„_Zehn ist okay", antwortete ich daher nur, bevor ich meine Stirn runzelte. „Jetzt muss ich das nur noch irgendwie Renee und Charlie erklären." Soweit hatte ich zunächst gar nicht gedacht. Charlie würde bestimmt ausflippen, wenn er erfuhr, dass wir nicht direkt zu der Party gehen würden, wo Jacob eventuell ein Auge auf mich und insbesondere Edward haben konnte._

„_Sag doch einfach, dass wir gegen Mittag dort sein sollen." Ungläubig sah ich zurück zu Edward._

„_Ich soll sie anlügen?" Er zuckte unbekümmert mit den Schultern._

„_Was macht schon eine kleine Notlüge, wenn man somit den Haussegen aufrecht erhält."_

„_Du meinst, damit Charlie dir nicht den Kopf abreißt", brachte ich es auf den Punkt. Edward blickte doch tatsächlich ertappt zur Seite, blieb dabei stehen und ich drehte mich amüsiert zu ihm um._

"_Dein Vater macht mir keine Angst", sagte er sehr ernst, sah mir dabei fest in die Augen. „Ich habe nur großen Respekt vor ihm." Ich betrachtete ihn nachdenklich, fand aber keine Anzeichen einer möglichen Lüge, nickte daher nur. „Und seinem Gewehr…", murmelte er, als ich ihm den Rücken zugekehrt hatte. Es war wohl nicht für meine Ohren bestimmt, aber ich stand einfach zu dicht bei ihm. Ich schmunzelte für mich, warf einen Blick über meine Schulter. Edward war sehr an der Beschaffenheit des Bodens interessiert, die Stirn tief in Falten gelegt. Und er hatte doch Angst, zumindest vor der Waffe und der Tatsache, dass Charlie damit umzugehen wusste. Ich zog an seinem Ärmel, um ihn aus seinen unschönen Gedanken zu holen. Augenblicklich überspielte er diese Unsicherheit, indem er ein wenig überzeugendes Lächeln aufsetzte._

„_Du respektierst Charlie und rätst mir, ihn anzulügen?" Edward öffnete seinen Mund, aber kein Laut verließ seine Lippen. Er sah aus wie ein Fisch, der nach Luft schnappen wollte, bemerkte er doch gerade, dass beides Gegensätze waren, die er wohl nicht so ohne weiteres in Einklang bringen konnte. Ich grinste siegessicher, woraufhin Edward eine grimmige Miene aufsetzte, mit einem großen Schritt an mir vorbei war und mich anschließend den Flur hinter sich entlang zerrte. Ich konnte das Kichern nicht zurückhalten, schloss dabei zu ihm auf. Er warf mir einen leicht genervten Blick zu, ehe er mir kurz darauf den Vortritt ins Klassenzimmer ließ, ausnahmsweise gerade noch rechtzeitig._

_Mr. Banner überraschte uns heute mit einem Film. Zum Leidwesen aller Schüler war es jedoch eine Art Dokumentation über Proteine, unser neuestes Thema. Wie alle anderen auch ließ ich meinem Seufzer freien Lauf, sah dabei zu Edward, der jedoch stur die Tafel anstarrte. Was mir allerdings nicht daran gefiel, war das schelmische Grinsen und das vergnügliche Glitzern in seinen Augen. Das konnte definitiv nichts Gutes bedeuten… für mich zumindest… Ich sollte Recht behalten. Kaum war der Raum nur noch vom Flimmern der Mattscheibe erhellt, rückte er ganz nah an meinen Stuhl heran. Nicht einmal eine Streichholzschachtel hätte mehr dazwischen gepasst. Ich nahm an, er wollte einen Arm um meine Schultern oder seine Hand auf mein Bein legen. Allerdings sah er sich nur weiter aufmerksam den Film an. Verwirrt widmete ich mich den nächsten Minuten ebenfalls dem Fernseher._

_Bis Edward in der Tat seinen Arm zwischen der Rückenlehne und meinem Kreuz hindurchzwängte. Überrascht ließ ich es zu, sah dann zu ihm rüber und erschrak geradezu bei seinem Anblick, insbesondere so, wie er mich anstarrte. Die Mundwinkel nach oben gezogen hinterließ das schummrige Licht eine Grimasse auf seinem Gesicht. Den Schock noch nicht ganz überwunden bemerkte ich zu spät, dass er mich aus meinem Stuhl zu heben und auf seinen Schoß zu ziehen versuchte. Ich stemmte meine Hände gegen seine Brust, machte mich absichtlich schwerer und schüttelte leicht panisch den Kopf, spähte dabei immer wieder zu Mr. Banner, der glücklicherweise die Dokumentation verfolgte. Edward jedoch, wie hätte es anders sein können, ließ sich nicht davon abhalten, legte seinen Arm enger um meine Taille und mehr Kraft in seine Bemühungen. Ich hielt weiterhin dagegen, wusste aber dass ich über einen längeren Zeitraum den Kürzeren ziehen würde. Während ich überlegte, wie ich ihn davon abbringen konnte, schweifte mein Blick durch die Reihen hinter uns. Natürlich waren wir interessanter anzuschauen als der Film. Seine Kumpel grinsten in unsere Richtung und auch einige andere wirkten amüsiert, soweit ich das im Halbdunkel ausmachen konnte._

„_Hör auf", flüsterte ich daher eindringlich und Edward lockerte seinen Griff. Gerade wollte ich erleichtert aufatmen, als er seinen Arm etwas anders positionierte und mich mit einem Ruck zu sich gezogen hatte. Es ging so schnell, dass ich nicht darauf reagieren konnte und somit im Bruchteil einer Sekunde auf seinem Schoß saß. Erneut huschte mein Blick zu Mr. Banner und ich stieß den angehaltenen Atem aus, da er nichts davon mitbekommen hatte. Jedoch hatte Edward diese wenigen Sekunden genutzt, sein Kinn auf meiner Schulter abgelegt und beide Arme fest um mich geschlungen, um zu verhindern, dass ich ihm wieder abhanden kommen konnte. Geschlagen ergab ich mich in mein Schicksal und versuchte, das Beste daraus zu machen, indem ich mich an ihn schmiegte und inständig hoffte, dass Mr. Banner sich bis zum Ende der Stunde nicht von der Stelle bewegen würde. Meine Bitte wurde nicht erhört. Als Mr. Banner sich umdrehte, da irgendwo neben uns Stimmengeflüster zu hören war, spannte ich mich sichtlich an. Gebannt verfolgte ich, wie er sich noch ein Stück weiter drehte und somit direkt in unsere Richtung sehen musste. Nervös kaute ich auf meiner Unterlippe, wartete auf den Paukenschlag, doch er blieb aus. Nach gefühlten Stunden wandte sich Mr. Banner wieder dem Fernseher zu, ohne das kleinste Wort gesagt zu haben. Hatte ich schon mal erwähnt, dass Bio mein Lieblingsfach war? Und jeden Tag gefiel es mir mehr, was mitunter auch an diesem begnadeten Lehrer lag… jedenfalls solange er nicht lehrte. Mehr als erleichtert entspannte ich mich wieder und versuchte, weiter dem Film zu folgen. _

_Was mir vielleicht auch gelungen wäre, wenn Edward nicht ständig seine Lippen an meiner Schulter oder meinem Hals angesetzt hätte. Immer wieder neigte ich meinen Kopf, zog dabei meine Schulter hoch, sodass sie sich berührten, um Edward davon abzuhalten. Es war, als würde man ohne Unterlass eine aufdringliche Fliege verscheuchen. Bereits nach wenigen Minuten war ich es leid, legte stattdessen meine Hand an meinen Hals. So konnte er nicht mehr hinkommen. Ich hatte die Rechnung ohne seinen Einfallsreichtum gemacht. Zuerst bekam ich einen Anflug von Panik, weil ich nicht gleich identifizieren konnte, was mich da berührte. Als seine Zunge dann aber seinen Lippen wich, die sich gänzlich um einen Finger schlossen, rieselte es mir heißkalt den Rücken runter und brachte mich zum Erschauern, was Edward natürlich nicht verborgen blieb. Ich spürte, wie er lächelte, ehe er meinen Finger tiefer in seinen Mund saugte. Beinahe wäre mir ein leises Stöhnen entwichen, stattdessen biss ich mir fest auf die Lippe und zog meine Hand ruckartig zurück. Es gab ein leichtes Plopp-Geräusch, von dem ich glaubte, dass es im ganzen Zimmer widerhallte, so laut wirkte es in meinen Ohren. Ich legte meine Hand auf den Tisch und senkte leicht verlegen meinen Blick, der auf dem schimmernden Licht an meiner Fingerkuppe hängen blieb, da sie noch feucht war. Schnell wischte ich ihn an meiner Hose ab und hörte als auch spürte Edward in sich hineinlachen…_

„Nun mach schon, Bella!", holte mich erneut Jessicas Stimme zurück in die Realität. Allgemeines Geplauder drang an meine Ohren und etwas verwirrt blickte ich um mich. Meine Mitschüler machten sich auf, die Turnhalle zu verlassen. Da hatte ich doch glatt diese aufregende Einweisung verpasst. Nach einem unterdrückten Gähner stand ich auf, streckte meine steif gewordenen Glieder und eilte zu Jessica, die mich bereits ungeduldig herbei winkte. „Hast du heute Nacht schlecht geschlafen?", fragte sie wohl aufgrund meiner ständigen, gedanklichen Abwesenheit.

„Es waren wohl eher die Begeisterungsstürme erweckenden Worte unseres Coachs, die mich so munter gemacht haben", antwortete ich ihr grinsend, was sie sofort zum Lachen brachte. Ich musste ihr schließlich nicht den wahren Grund auf die Nase binden. Hastig zog ich mich um, denn Edward hatte mir wie bisher jeden Tag zugesichert, auf mich zu warten. Und wer war ich, dass ich ihn unnötig lange in der Gegend herumstehen lassen würde, wenn wir doch bei mir Zuhause so viel mehr tun konnten? Wie ich die Umkleide verließ, erwartete ich, dass Edward mir regelrecht entgegenfallen würde. Allerdings entdeckte ich ihn erst, als ich mich ein wenig umsah. Er lehnte ein Stück abseits an der Wand, Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, ein Fuß gegen die Wand gestützt und ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Unter anderen Umständen wäre das an für sich nicht weiter erwähnenswert, aber sein Lächeln galt der Person ihm gegenüber.

Victoria.

Ich erstarrte zur lebendigen Salzsäule und das Blut gefror mir in den Adern, wie ich die beiden beobachtete. Victoria redete auf ihn ein, aber zu leise, als dass ich ein Wort hätte ausmachen können. Ihre Körpersprache hingegen war eindeutig. Dicht stand sie vor ihm, sah von unten zu ihm hoch, strich gespielt abwesend mit ihren Fingern über ihr mehr als tief geschnittenes Dekollete. Edward hob daraufhin eine Augenbraue, ließ die Arme sinken und lehnte sich zu ihr. Mein dürftiger Mageninhalt suchte den Weg in meine Speiseröhre.

„Nimm die künstlichen Teile und halt sie jemand anderem vor, wenn denn überhaupt wer auf so eine Freak-Show steht." Fassungslos klappte mir der Mund auf. Was genau hatte Victoria zu ihm gesagt? Aber noch viel mehr wunderte mich seine Reaktion. Edward war überhaupt gar nicht interessiert? Damit hatte ich am allerwenigsten gerechnet. Auch Victoria schien leicht überfahren, hatte sich aber sogleich wieder gefangen.

„Du kannst dich gerne selbst von ihrer Echtheit überzeugen", säuselte sie wesentlich lauter daher und machte Anstalten, Edward die Arme um den Hals zu schlingen. Der jedoch reagierte sofort, brachte seine Hände nach oben und schlug Victorias damit zur Seite, ehe er sich wieder mit verschränkten Armen gegen die Wand lehnte.

„Ich hab genug gesehen, um das aus zwanzig Metern Entfernung unterscheiden zu können und die da…", er deutete mit einer Hand auf ihr Dekollete, „ …sind pures Silikon." Wäre ich noch vor einer Minute am Liebsten diesem Szenario entflohen, war ich jetzt umso neugieriger auf den weiteren Verlauf. Victoria ließ sich von seinen Worten nicht einschüchtern.

„Sind sie nicht. Und selbst wenn, würde man den Unterschied nicht merken." Edwards Lippen bewegten sich leicht, aber er schien nur vor sich hin zu murmeln. „So oder so bin ich die bessere Wahl", säuselte sie erneut. „Sieh mich an." Edward blickte auf und sie warf genau zur rechten Zeit ihre Haare nach hinten. „Ich bin eine richtige Frau. Was kann dir dieses unreife Kind schon bieten? Sie wird dich kaum… zufrieden stellen können." Meine Magensäure bahnte sich erneut einen Weg nach oben, bei ihrer _sehr_ subtilen Anspielung, Edwards Augenbrauen jedoch schoben sich nachdenklich zusammen.

„Da muss ich dir recht geben", antwortete er langsam. Geschockt entwich mir alle Luft und neue schien nicht nachströmen zu wollen, als ich das eben Gehörte verarbeitete. Ich wusste ja, dass ich unerfahren war, aber so schlecht? Dabei schien er so... glücklich. Hatte er mir nur etwas vorgespielt? „Zufrieden stellend ist untertrieben. Sie übertrifft bei weitem all meine Erwartungen. Und auch meine bisherigen Erfahrungen", fuhr er fort. Mein Blick schoss wieder nach oben, überrascht starrte ich ihn an. Edward grinste bei Victorias schockiertem Ausdruck. „Und jetzt wäre ich dir dankbar, wenn du nicht weiter meine Luft mit deinem Atem verpestest. Ich werde nämlich erwartet." Mit diesen Worten drückte er sich von der Wand ab, wandte sich in meine Richtung und schritt ohne Unterlass mit seinem Grinsen auf mich zu.

Aber genau das machte mich stutzig. Er wusste, dass ich die Unterhaltung mitverfolgt hatte? Waren seine Worte dann überhaupt ernst gemeint? Hatte er Victoria nur etwas vorgemacht, weil ich quasi daneben stand? Würde er auf ihr Angebot, wie auch immer es aussah, eingehen? Ich schloss meine Augen, sog tief Luft ein. _Keine Zweifel, keine Zweifel, keine Zweifel…_ wiederholte ich für mich selbst, auch wenn es mir dieses Mal sichtlich schwerer viel, meinen Gefühlen mehr Glauben zu schenken als meinen Augen und Ohren. Seine Lippen auf meinen spürend öffnete ich meine Augen wieder, nur um zu sehen, wie er lediglich ein kleines Stück zurückwich und mich erneut mit diesem süffisanten Lächeln bedachte. Ob er wusste, - _ahnte_ - was in mir vorging? Edward legte seinen Arm um meine Schulter, führte uns Richtung Parkplatz und damit unweigerlich an der noch immer verwirrt dreinblickenden Victoria vorbei.

„Komm, Schönheit, wir haben noch eine Verabredung", sagte er währenddessen so laut, dass es auch bis zu ihr drang. Unsicher, irritiert und noch immer unschlüssig, was ich von der ganzen Situation halten sollte, wechselte mein Blick zwischen einem selbstzufriedenen Edward und einer weiterhin sprachlosen Victoria. Was hatte Edward nur davon, wenn er sie so offen abservierte? „… mit einem Bett", sagte er völlig unvermittelt, als wir direkt neben Victoria vorbeiliefen. Ich kam nicht umhin, dass meine Augen noch größer wurden. Das war jetzt so ziemlich das kindischste Verhalten überhaupt gewesen. Ging es hier etwa um eine Art... Schwanzvergleich? Hatte er ihr nicht schon deutlich genug verklickert, dass ich mehr als ausreichend für ihn war? Insbesondere im Bett? Entgeistert wandte ich meinen Blick von Edward ab und richtete ihn stattdessen auf den Weg, der noch vor uns lag.

Warum war es nur so schwer, aus diesem Kerl schlau zu werden? Was spielte sich in... dieser wabbeligen, glitschigen Masse ab, die seinen Hohlkörper auf seinen Schultern ausfüllte? Wobei... Es handelte sich wohl tatsächlich um einen Hohlkörper. Das Ganze war so surreal, dass ich eher mechanisch weiterging und in Edwards Wagen Platz nahm, als er mir die Tür aufhielt. Meine Gedanken wirbelten in einem hilflosen Strudel umeinander, da ich mir beim besten Willen nicht ausmalen konnte, warum er das getan hatte. Er hatte sie zurückgewiesen, okay. Aber warum... dieser letzte Satz? Über diese Dinge hinweg schlich sich immer mehr Victorias Drohung in meine Überlegungen mit ein. Eigentlich konnte ich fest damit rechnen, dass sie jetzt, da Edward sie so bloß gestellt hatte, noch eher auf mich zurückkommen würde. Und das sicherlich nicht mit positiven Absichten. Wenn sie ihn schon nicht haben konnte, würde sie zumindest dafür Sorge tragen, dass ihn auch sonst niemand bekam. Und ich war eigentlich mehr als dran... drin... wie auch immer.

Erst als Edward die Beifahrertür öffnete, sah ich wieder bewusst nach draußen und stellte fest, dass wir bereits bei mir Zuhause angekommen waren. Meine Grübelei hatte die gesamte Fahrtzeit verschlungen und ich hatte nur _eine_ Theorie aufgestellt. Er tat es seines Rufes wegen. Es war so simpel wie dämlich; jedenfalls in meinen Augen. Ich hatte nur nicht damit gerechnet, dass sein Ruf auch weiblichen Avancen gegenüber wichtiger war. War er nun ein Aufreißer, oder nicht? Sollte ich ihn fragen, ob er in seinen bisherigen Beziehungen immer monogam geblieben war? Würde seine Antwort jedoch Nein lauten, machte ich es mir damit nicht nur schwerer ihm zu vertrauen? Aber jetzt, da ich diese Frage aufgebracht hatte, schlichen sich erst recht Zweifel ein. War er _mir _treu? Kaum hatte ich den Gedanken zu Ende gedacht, waren Angelas Worte wieder in meinem Kopf: _Ich brauche ihn nur anzuschauen und weiß, dass er dich genau so mag, wie du bist,_ _weil du etwas Besonderes bist, schon immer warst._ War das ausreichend genug? Konnte mein unscheinbares Selbst ihn wirklich halten? Seiner Aussage zufolge schon...

„Ein Penny für deine Gedanken." Edwards Stimme riss mich aus meiner Trance. Etwas überrascht sah ich mich um. Scheinbar hatte ich uns unterbewusst ins Haus und mein Zimmer geführt. Daran erinnern konnte ich mich jedenfalls nicht. Auch nicht, dass ich mich aufs Bett gesetzt und Edward am Fußende Platz genommen hatte, von wo er mich gerade interessiert musterte. Meine Gedanken? Wie sollte ich ein derart schwieriges Thema ansprechen? Er führte eine Hand an mein Gesicht, strich mit einem Finger leicht über meine Wange. „Welchem Umstand verdanke ich diese schöne Röte?", säuselte er mit einem leichten Grinsen. Oh... OH...! Ich spürte, wie sich die Hitze weiter ausbreitete, als ich daran zurückdachte, welcher Gedanke es zu aller erst ausgelöst hatte. Kein Wunder, dass er Genaueres darüber wissen wollte. Langsam kam er näher, drückte mich dabei nach hinten auf das Kissen. Ich war zu gefesselt von dem Leuchten in seinen dunklen Augen, weshalb ich mich nicht wehrte, obwohl ich wusste, dass wir eigentlich reden sollten. „Wo warst du gerade? Wo... kann ich weitermachen?", hauchte er mir zu, ließ mir aber keine Möglichkeit zu antworten, sondern verschloss meine Lippen sogleich mit seinen. Und einfach so hatten sich alle Sorgen, die mich bis eben noch geplagt hatten, in Luft aufgelöst. Nichts – fast nichts – genoss ich mehr als Edwards Küsse. Ich ließ mich fallen, gab meinem Instinkt freien Lauf. Und dieser wusste genau, was er jetzt wollte. Mehr von Edward. Im verstaubtesten Kämmerchen, das mein Gehirn zu bieten hatte, klopfte eine nervöse Stimme unaufhörlich an eine Tür und warnte mich, dass ich die Zeit nicht vergessen durfte, sonst hätten wir ein erneutes Stelldichein mit meinen Eltern. Edward drückte mich mit seinem Körper tiefer in die Matratze, während eine Hand meine Seite entlang strich, nur um dann unter meinem Shirt wieder nach oben zu wandern. Unwillkürlich fröstelte ich, aber nicht vor Kälte und Edward wusste das genau. „Du machst mich wahnsinnig", murmelte er zwischen den Küssen und ließ mich spüren, wie sehr... _er_ dem Wahn verfallen war. Mein Stöhnen überlagerte für einen Moment Edwards schwere Atemzüge. Abrupt richtete er sich auf, zog sich sein Shirt über den Kopf und zerrte anschließend am Saum meiner Bluse. Körperkontakt... Liebend gern... Ich setzte mich auf und er zog die Bluse einfach nach oben, für Knöpfe blieb wohl keine Zeit... oder Geduld. Gierig warf er uns erneut in die Matratze, saugte sich an meinem Hals fest und wanderte langsam über mein Schlüsselbein, tiefer... tiefer...

Ein seltsames Geräusch ließ mich zusammenzucken, ehe mir im nächsten Moment bewusst wurde, dass es ein Klingeln war. Edwards frustriertem Stöhnen zufolge, musste es sich um sein Handy handeln. Er ließ von mir ab, setzte sich neben mich und brachte den Störenfried zum Vorschein. Kurz betrachtete er das Display, seufzte dann und nahm ab.

„Ja?" Gleich darauf verdrehte er genervt die Augen. Ich setzte mich ebenfalls auf, betrachtete ihn interessiert und fragte mich insgeheim, wen er da in der Leitung hatte. „Nein! Wie kommst du bloß darauf?" Sarkasmus ließ grüßen. Mit großen Augen starrte ich Edward weiterhin an. „Bis wann?" Nach einer kurzen Stille legte er den Kopf leicht in den Nacken, schloss die Augen und bewegte stumm seine Lippen. Ich war mir nicht sicher, was er vor sich hin gemurmelt hatte, aber seiner Mimik nach nichts, das man zwingend laut aussprechen musste. „War nicht anders zu erwarten…", sagte er schließlich. „Bye". Er warf das Handy unachtsam auf das Bett, sah dann zu mir und wirkte… unentschlossen.

„Schlechte Nachrichten?", fragte ich vorsichtig.

„Könnte man sagen...", antwortete er langsam, lehnte sich zu mir und drückte uns beide wieder sanft auf das Bett. Er küsste mich flüchtig, strich mir durch die Haare und ich sah ihn einfach nur weiterhin fragend an. „Ich muss gehen", flüsterte er schließlich. Das hatte ich jetzt nicht erwartet.

„Oh", war alles, was ich herausbrachte. Die Neugierde verlangte danach zu erfahren, was während des Telefonats passiert war. Er hatte sicher seine Gründe, weshalb er schwieg, also drängte ich ihn nicht. „Tja, dann…", setzte ich an, wusste aber nicht so recht, was ich eigentlich hätte sagen sollen.

„Ich will nicht gehen", flüsterte er weiter. Mein Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer und ich lächelte leicht.

„Ich will auch nicht, dass du gehst, aber..." Mein Blick wanderte kurz zu seinem Handy, das noch neben uns lag. Er seufzte, schloss seine Augen und legte seine Stirn an meine.

„Nicht mal eine halbe Stunde gönnt man uns", murmelte er und ich biss mir auf die Lippe, um ein Kichern zu unterdrücken. Eine halbe Stunde hätte ihm gereicht?

„Es gibt noch morgen und übermorgen, und überübermorgen, und..."

„Samstag", unterbrach mich Edward leise, öffnete seine Augen und ließ mich in der Lust darin versinken.

„Samstag", wisperte ich ebenfalls, hieß die Schmetterlinge willkommen, die sich voller Vorfreude in meinem Magen ausbreiteten. Dieser Tag konnte nicht schnell genug kommen. „Dann also Samstag", sagte ich mehr für mich und Edwards Mundwinkel verzogen sich langsam zu einem frechen Grinsen.

„Was nicht heißt, dass wir die Tage dazwischen... nutzlos verstreichen lassen müssen." Seine Aussage bekräftigend senkte er gleich darauf seinen Kopf, tauchte zwischen meinen Brüsten ab. Überrascht krallten sich meine Hände in seine Haare und als er anschließend auch noch tief ausatmete, wurde ich zu einem Häufchen zitternden Verlangens unter ihm. Aber Edward wäre nicht Edward, wenn er nicht genau dann einen Schlussstrich ziehen würde. _Mistkerl._ Allzu weit konnte er seinen Kopf jedoch nicht heben, meine Finger gaben ihren eisernen Griff nicht auf, und ich sah, dass ihm das eben auch zu schaffen gemacht hatte. _Ha! Eigentor._ Eine ganze Weile starrten wir uns so an. Als ich meine Hände schließlich von ihm löste, stand er auf und zog sich wieder an, hielt mir dann meine Bluse entgegen. Ich hatte mich zwischenzeitlich aufgesetzt und streckte meine Hand danach aus, doch Edward zog sie wieder zurück. „Was krieg ich dafür?", säuselte er. Kurz sah ich ihn ungläubig an, biss mir dann auf meine Unterlippe, um das Lachen im Zaum zu halten. Zu dumm, dass ich noch so viel an hatte…

„Behalt sie", sagte ich daher mit einem Schulterzucken und stand auf. Edwards verständnisloser Blick folgte mir, während ich das Zimmer durchquerte. An meinem Schrank angekommen wollte ich mir etwas Neues herausnehmen, aber Edward reagierte blitzschnell und stemmte seine Hand gegen die Schranktür.

„Oh nein! Das wirst du nicht tun. Entweder die hier…", er hielt kurz meine Bluse hoch, „… oder gar nichts." Ich blinzelte ein paar Mal. Er wollte, dass ich halb unbekleidet durchs Haus lief? Meine Mundwinkel zuckten verräterisch, als ich eine neue Strategie ausgearbeitet hatte, mit der ich ihm sein siegessicheres Grinsen aus dem verdammt hübschen Gesicht wischen würde. Ich straffte meine Schultern, richtete mich zu voller Größe auf und verschränkte dann meine Arme. Wie erwartet flackerte Edwards Blick kurz nach unten.

„Ich frage mich,…", fing ich an, tippte dann mit einem Finger gegen mein Kinn, "… was Charlie von meinem Aufzug halten würde…" Edwards Mine wandelte sich in nur einer Sekunde zu einem geschockten Ausdruck. Er hatte wohl nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich ganz darauf verzichten würde. Das brachte ihn jetzt doch in Bredouille. Man konnte es förmlich in seinem Oberstübchen rattern hören.

„Dir ist es lieber, dein Vater kastriert mich, als dass du mir einen Kuss gibst?", sagte er schließlich, hob eine Augenbraue und ich setzte schon zu einer Antwort an, hielt dann aber inne, denn damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Kastrieren… Das wäre ja eine komplette Verschwendung seines... Könnens. Aber auch wenn Charlie nie soweit gehen würde, hatte Edward in gewisser Weise recht. Ich würde unsere Beziehung gefährden, sollte mich Charlie so vorfinden. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer ließ ich meine Arme sinken und gab mich somit geschlagen. Ich sah Edward fest in die Augen, als ich meine Hand hob und ihn mit meinem Finger herlockte. Das Lächeln auf Edwards Gesicht war atemberaubend und er ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten. Fest schlang ich meine Arme um seinen Hals, presste mich an ihn und kostete diesen letzten Moment richtig aus. An meinem Rücken spürte ich das weiche Material meiner Bluse, als Edward seine Arme um mich legte und noch näher zu sich zog, sofern das möglich war. Verloren in den Gefühlen, die er immer in mir erweckte, bugsierte er uns beide durch mein Zimmer. Ich spürte etwas an meinen Kniekehlen und machte mich schon bereit auf das Bett zu fallen, als plötzlich ein Piepsen durch das Zimmer hallte. Edward stöhnte frustriert auf, legte seine Stirn an meine Schulter. Ich nutzte die Zeit, um zu Atem zu kommen. „Elende, kleine Nervensäge...", murmelte er über meine Haut hinweg. Huh? Von wem redete er?

„Bitte?", fragte ich deshalb nach. Edward lachte leicht, trat zurück und hielt mir meine Bluse entgegen. Sein Blick und Lächeln waren hypnotisierend.

"Nichts", meinte er nur. Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit, hob er amüsiert eine Augenbraue und hielt mir die Bluse näher unter die Nase. Ich blinzelte, um aus meiner Trance zu kommen, nahm ihm dann das heiß umkämpfte Kleidungsstück ab und zog es wieder an. Edward inspizierte zwischenzeitlich sein Handy, das uns – wieder mal – gestört hatte. Gerade als er es in seine Hosentasche schob, trat ich zu ihm und schnappte seine freie Hand. „Was...?", setzte er an, aber ich zog ihn einfach mit mir, raus aus meinem Zimmer und runter in den Flur. Ich hatte so eine Ahnung, dass er wohl noch eine ganze Weile hier festsitzen würde, sollte er sich nicht gleich auf den Weg machen. An der Haustür langte ich mit meiner anderen Hand an die Klinke, drehte mich dann zu Edward um. Eine Mischung aus Belustigung und Sehnsucht lag in seinen Gesichtszügen. Letzteres konnte ich gut nachvollziehen, dabei würden wir uns gleich morgen früh wieder sehen. Nur wenige Stunden, die sich wie eine Ewigkeit dahin ziehen würden.

„Bis morgen", flüsterte ich, stellte mich auf meine Zehenspitzen und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf. Edward hob daraufhin seine Hand, legte sie an meine Wange und strich mit seinem Daumen darüber. Ich schloss meine Augen, genoss dieses Gefühl und lehnte mich dabei mehr in seine Berührung. Mit einem zärtlichen Kuss seinerseits holte er mich zurück. Er lehnte seine Stirn an meine, verwehte mir den Blick in seine Augen und atmete tief durch.

„Ich werd' dich vermissen, Schönheit", sagte er leise, schlug dabei die Augen wieder auf und hielt mich in einem erneuten Strudel aus ungestümen Emotionen gefangen.

„Ich dich auch", brachte ich gerade noch so raus und um die Situation zu entschärfen, trat ich zurück, öffnete die Haustür. Die frische Luft klärte meinen Verstand und kühlte meine bereits leicht erhitzte Haut ab. Edward drückte meine Hand ein letztes Mal, ging dann an mir vorbei nach draußen. Ich beobachtete von der Türe aus, wie er die wenigen Stufen der Veranda hinunter sprang, sich anschließend umdrehte und mir sein typisches Lächeln schenkte, natürlich nicht ohne, dass er mir noch zuzwinkerte. Dann war er auch schon in seinen Volvo eingestiegen. Ich sah ihm noch nach, als er die Straße runter fuhr und schließlich war er endgültig weg. Ich seufzte tief. Einerseits hätte ich mir gewünscht, mehr Zeit mit Edward zu haben, andererseits war ich froh, dass genug Zeit für die Hausaufgaben blieb. Renee würde sich sicher auch freuen, wenn ich mich noch etwas im Haushalt nützlich machen würde...

Der Rest der Woche verlief ähnlich. Edward steckte mir weiterhin Zettelchen mit seltsamen Botschaften zu, die es zu entschlüsseln galt. Mal erwartete er mich an seinem Auto, dann in dem so gut wie ungenutzten Tagungssaal. Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass sich solche Mittagspausen als äußerst... interessant entpuppten. Renee und Charlie nahmen meine frühe Abreise für den Samstag gut auf, obwohl ich nicht auf Edwards Notlüge zurückgriff. Dafür auf eine andere... Immerhin hatten wir ja noch in unsere Zimmer _bei Jacob_ ‚einzuchecken'. So etwas musste gut vorbereitet sein.

Die Tage flossen dahin und ehe ich mich versah, war der Freitag auch schon vorbei. Das Adrenalin hielt mich in stiller Vorfreude wach und so lag ich abends im Bett und blickte stur gen Decke. Immer wieder malte ich mir aus, wie es wohl auf Jacobs oder besser gesagt Ness' Party sein oder was mich danach erwarten würde. Beim letzten Gedanken biss ich mir leicht nervös und doch in freudiger Erwartung auf die Lippe. Mir blieb nichts anders, als es auf mich zukommen zu lassen.

* * *

_**Und euch bleibt nichts anderes, als zu warten... wieder mal...**_

_**Wem es zu lange dauert, darf mich gerne treten. Das hat bei diesem Chap auch gewirkt. ;) Manchmal arbeite ich unter Druck einfach besser.**_

_**Man liest sich erneut in: **_**Der Hausdrachen**


	45. Der Hausdrachen

_**Disclaimer: So wahr ich hier stehe, nur der Plot ist mein.**_

_**Das letzte Update ist lange her. Ich begrüße daher alle Leser, bekannte wie neue, und hoffe für unser aller Wohl, dass ich ab sofort etwas zügiger bin. Vorab schon ein großes Dankeschön fürs Lesen..**_

_**Leider konnte ich meine Beta nicht erreichen. Ich mache mir etwas Sorgen, Honey, daher: **_**HaylesHayles**_**, sei doch so lieb und melde dich, falls du das lesen solltest.  
**_

**_Es gibt einen bestimmten Satz in diesem Kapitel. Ich schwöre, bei allem, was mir heilig ist, ich habe erst _nach_ dem Schreiben bemerkt, welche Metapher ich da eigentlich gemacht habe und musste selbst so darüber lachen, dass ich fast noch meinen Säugling geweckt hätte. Als Ansporn darf/dürfen ihn die Finderin/nen in ihren eigenen Geschichten verwenden, sofern sie möchte/n. Dann schreibt mir mal eure Vermutungen. Ich bin gespannt und werde auch die Namen aller richtig geratenen Reviewer ca. zwei Wochen nach dem Update noch ans Ende des Kapitels hinzu editieren. _**

_**Viel Vergnügen!**_

* * *

**Der Hausdrachen**

Exakt fünf vor Zehn fuhr Edwards Volvo in der Auffahrt vor. Schon den ganzen Morgen strahlte ich wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, was Renee ein Schmunzeln auf die Lippen zauberte und Charlie eine mürrische Mine bescherte, gepaart mit Augenrollen. Ich wusste, dass ich mich wie eine Verrückte benahm – eine liebeskranke Verrückte – aber ich freute mich einfach tierisch auf dieses Wochenende mit Edward... ohne Eltern... so ganz ohne Aufsicht... Die Schmetterlinge in meinem Magen schlugen Saltos. Ich sog tief Luft ein, um mich zu beruhigen, ehe ich mich verabschiedete und in den Flur hastete, wo ich Edward die Türe öffnete. Ein bunter Strauß Freesien strahlte mir entgegen. Ich schmolz innerlich.

„Für mich?", hauchte ich. _Für wen sonst_, kritisierte mein Verstand sofort. Ich war einfach zu überrascht. Wie in Trance streckte ich meine Hände danach aus, nahm sie in meine Arme, konnte aber meine Augen nicht davon losreißen. „Sie sind wunderschön."

„Schönheit zu Schönheit. Wobei ich finde, dass du sie noch um einige Längen schlägst", schmeichelte er mir. Fast schüchtern sah ich zu ihm auf und bemerkte erst jetzt das flache, rechteckige Päckchen unter seinem Arm. Er folgte meinem Blick. „Das... um..." Edward drehte es ein wenig in den Händen. „Hier", sagte er schließlich, streckte es mir entgegen. Es war etwas unhandlich in der Form, dafür aber erstaunlich leicht. Was wohl darin war?

„Du hättest mir doch nichts mitbringen müssen." Obwohl ich es furchtbar süß fand, dass er mich einfach so beschenkte. Edwards Blick wechselte etwas verloren zwischen dem Päckchen und mir.

„Das... ist von Alice", rückte er heraus, wirkte jetzt noch unsicherer und hob anschließend abwehrend seine Arme. „Frag mich erst gar nicht. Ich weiß nicht, was drin ist und sie hat mir ausdrücklich verboten, nachzusehen. Ich soll dir aber ausrichten, dass du es mitnehmen sollst. Du könntest es heute noch brauchen..." Edwards Augenbrauen schoben sich verwirrt nach oben, ehe ich das Präsent kritisch beäugte. Heute noch brauchen? Da war doch nicht etwa... Wäsche... _Reiz_wäsche... drin? Allein der Gedanke ließ mich rot anlaufen. Behutsam legte ich die Schachtel auf meine kleine Reisetasche, fast als wäre sie zerbrechlich... oder die Sünde selbst. Ich nahm mir vor, in einem geeigneten, stillen Moment das Geheimnis zu lüften. Zielstrebig eilte ich in die Küche, um den Blumen vor der Abreise standesgemäß ein Bad einzulassen. Schließlich sollten sie Sonntag nicht schon den Kopf hängen lassen. Renees Augen leuchteten, als sie den Strauß erblickte und schmachtete lautstark über dessen Schönheit, während ich eine passende Vase aus dem Schrank holte.

„Guten Morgen, Renee, Charlie", verlautete es hinter mir und Renees Antwort kam Edward prompt entgegen. Charlie hingegen, schon immer der stille Typ, hatte ihm vermutlich nur zugenickt. Meine liebe Mutter wusste natürlich nichts Besseres, als Edward mitzuteilen, wie wunderbar sie es doch fand, dass er sich solche Mühe gemacht hatte und dann auch noch meine Lieblingsblumen und... so weiter und so fort, ehe ich das Ganze peinlich berührt unterbrach und ihr mitteilte, dass wir jetzt wirklich gehen mussten. Im Flur nahm ich das Paket von Alice an mich, doch mit der Tasche kam mir Edward zuvor.

„Ist das alles?", fragte er erstaunt. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern, nickte leicht.

„Es sind ja nur zwei Tage." Außer Wechselwäsche, Schlafanzug und etwas Fescherem für die Party hatte ich nichts eingepackt. Edward wirkte noch immer überrascht, aber er schulterte mein Gepäck, nahm meine Hand und führte uns nach draußen. Aufregung durchströmte mich, als ich auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz nahm. Ich wusste nicht, was der Tag bringen würde und das machte es noch besser; die Fahrt, der Abend, die Übernacht- ... und dann war da ja auch noch der _Abstecher_. Daran hatte ich gar nicht mehr gedacht. Ich warf einen Blick zu Edward, der gerade etwas in das Navi eingab. Wo konnte er wohl noch mit mir hinwollen? Er fing meine grübelnde Mine auf, lächelte wissend und fuhr mit mir ins Ungewisse. Wir unterhielten uns unterwegs angeregt über alles Mögliche, das bisher nicht angesprochen wurde. So erfuhr ich von einer Oma, die leidenschaftlich gerne mit Edward Karten gespielt hatte, insbesondere weil er mit seinen damalig zehn Jahren immer verlor. Und ich offenbarte meine frühreife Liebe zu einem Jungen, den ich während eines Urlaubs getroffen hatte. Zum Abschied schenkte ich ihm mein Herz – in Papierform. Ich war damals zutiefst erschüttert, dass ich die Liebe meines Lebens verlassen musste. Aber Renee erklärte mir, dass viele Fische im Wasser schwimmen und ich mit sieben noch nicht sagen konnte, ob er mein Koi war. Edward war bis zur Enthüllung des einen Details – meines Alters – eher still und nachdenklich, doch dann lachte er über mich. Und ich lachte mit. Die Überfahrt mit der Fähre gab uns Gelegenheit, uns vom langen Sitzen zu erholen. Daher spazierten wir ein wenig zwischen den Autos umher bis zur Reling und spähten Körper an Körper - der Wind war beinahe arktisch kalt - auf das Wasser hinaus. Dieser Teil der Reise hatte fast etwas Romantisches an sich, wären Edwards Annäherungsversuche unentdeckt geblieben. Er drängte mich in eine Nische, die nicht wirklich abgelegen war und küsste mich schier in den Wahnsinn, Hände auf Erforschungskurs inklusive, als plötzlich das empörte Gezeter einer älteren Frau zu hören war. Augenblicklich fuhren wir auseinander, doch während ich beschämt die meiste Zeit den Boden anstarrte, grinste Edward nur lässig über die Beschimpfungen der alten Dame. Als sie dann endlich, zusammen mit ihrem Mann, von dannen zog, konnte selbst ich mir das Lachen nicht verkneifen. Letzterer nämlich hatte fortwährend einen Blick drauf, der deutlich zeigte, dass er sich in unsere Schuhe wünschte. Wie der Wagen wieder Boden unter den Rädern hatte, achtete ich peinlichst genau auf die Straßenschilder und Wege, die Edward einschlug. Mein Blick huschte ständig zum Navi, darauf wartend, dass die monotone Frauenstimme den berüchtigten Satz von sich gab: Sie haben Ihr Ziel erreicht. Aber nichts, das wir passierten, konnte mir auch nur einen Anhaltspunkt für unser Ziel geben. Selbst mein Bitten und Quengeln entlockten Edward keine Tipps. Fast zwanzig Minuten später jedoch wurde ich erlöst. Edward parkte den Volvo am Straßenrand, gerade als _der_ Satz fiel. Voller Vorfreude sah ich mich um und spürte sofort eine gewisse Enttäuschung. Wir befanden uns in einer langen Allee, gesäumt von Reihenhäusern zu beiden Seiten. War es etwa doch Jacobs Adresse, der wir gefolgt waren? Ich hatte gar nicht darauf geachtet, was genau Edward eingegeben hatte. Ich wurde aus meinen Überlegungen gerissen, als Edward meine Tür öffnete.

„Das ist es?", fragte ich völlig unsinnig, während ich ausstieg und die Umgebung erneut in Augenschein nahm.

„Yep", antwortete er nur. Vage war mir Jacobs Adresse in Erinnerung, weshalb ich mich nach einem Straßenschild umsah, jedoch keines fand. Edward schlang einen Arm um meine Taille, führte uns die Häuserreihe entlang und mein Augenmerk galt jetzt den Hausnummern. Wie war gleich wieder Jacobs? Vierunddreißig? Dreiundvierzig? Irgendwie so... Doch das erste Haus zu unserer Rechten trug die Vierundzwanzig... sechsundzwanzig... achtundzwanzig... und wir wandten uns dem Haus zu. Neugierig blickte ich im Wechsel zu Edward und der Tür. Ich hielt vor Spannung die Luft an, während wir dem Haus immer näher kamen und ich schließlich gezielt nach einem Namensschild Ausschau hielt. Doch bevor ich irgendetwas Verräterisches entdecken konnte, wurde die Tür aufgerissen.

„Ed! Du bist früh dran. Da hat wohl jemand den armen Volvo zu Höchstleistungen angetrieben."

„Em." Die beiden umarmten sich in typischer Männermanier, mit dem obligatorischen Klaps auf den Rücken und was eben so dazugehörte. Es war fast amüsant zuzusehen. Gleichzeitig schlug ich mir mental auf die Stirn. Ich hatte völlig vergessen, dass Emmett hier wohnte. Da war es nur verständlich, dass Edward ihm einen kurzen Besuch abstatten würde.

„Bella, Bella, Bella", sagte er, als sie voneinander abgelassen hatten. „Schön, dich wieder mal zu sehen." Vorsichtig beugte er sich ein ganzes Stück runter, um mich ebenfalls in den Arm zu nehmen. Er schien besonders umsichtig zu sein und ich konnte mir ein Kichern gerade so verkneifen.

„Hey, Emmett", grüßte ich ihn. Meine Arme reichten nicht mal halb um seine Mitte, aber ich drückte ihn zumindest, so fest ich konnte.

„Jetzt aber erstmal rein mit euch!", verkündete er lautstark und trat etwas zur Seite. Edward ließ mir den Vortritt. Bereits der Flur versprühte einen eigentümlichen aber heimeligen Charme, der mich doch an Esme erinnerte. Einige Bilder zierten die Wände, darunter auch Fotos der Familie. „Hier entlang", sagte Emmett mit einer ausladenden Geste und bedeutete uns damit, den Flur entlang zu gehen.

„Wenn ich auch nur einen Fleck auf dem Boden finde, kannst du heute noch mal das ganze Haus auf Vordermann bringen!", schallte es uns entgegen, noch während Emmett die Tür schloss. Genau wie ich hielt auch er einen überraschten Moment lang inne.

„Ja, Schatz", antwortete der Angesprochene schließlich. Irritiert blickte ich zu Edward, der jedoch keine Miene verzog. Ehrlich gesagt, hatte ich nicht damit gerechnet, dass es irgendjemanden auf dieser Welt gab, der Emmett derart in seine Schranken weisen würde. Oder könnte! „Würdet ihr bitte eure Schuhe ausziehen?", fragte er daraufhin. Edward folgte seiner Bitte, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, weshalb ich mich beeilte, dem ebenfalls nachzukommen. Etwas seltsam kam mir das Ganze jedoch schon vor. Ich war gespannt auf die Hausherrin, der Emmett sein Herz geschenkt hatte. Er führte uns ins Wohnzimmer, das angesichts der Größe des Hauses einen beachtlichen Teil ausmachte. Viel mehr als die Küche und vielleicht ein Gäste-WC konnte es auf dieser Etage nicht geben. „Setzt euch, setzt euch", wies Emmett uns an und verschwand hinter einer angrenzenden Tür. Edward bugsierte uns zur Couch, an dessen kurzen Ende der L-Form wir dann auch Platz nahmen. Mit einem Engelslächeln schob Edward seinen Arm hinter mir durch. Ich folgte dem Ganzen mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue. Zu mehr hatte ich keine Gelegenheit, da Emmett mit Getränken zurückkam. Er stellte alles ab und nahm dann im einzigen Sessel Platz. „Was führt euch zwei Hübschen in meine bescheidene Hü-"

„Füße vom Tisch!", herrschte es durchs Haus. Erneut zuckte ich kurz zusammen und blickte automatisch zu Emmett, der, den zweiten Fuß noch in der Luft schwebend, einen Moment lang so verharrte, ehe er beide wieder auf den Boden stellte.

„Ja, Schatz", kam es wieder von ihm und neben mir spürte ich Edwards Körper leicht vibrieren. Wenn es nicht so eigenartig gewesen wäre, den hünenhaften Emmett wie ein Hündchen den Schwanz einziehend zu erleben, hätte ich vielleicht auch gelacht. „Also, was führt euch her?", nahm er den Faden wieder auf.

„Das weißt du genau. Ich hab uns nicht umsonst angemeldet. Wo ist der Schlüssel?", entgegnete Edward, wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Schlüssel?

„Immer langsam mit den jungen Pferden. Hast du nicht was von einer Party erzählt? Das Mittagessen ist auch schon fast fertig."

„Die Feier fängt erst später an. Vor Fünf…", Edward warf mir einen kurzen fragenden Seitenblick zu, den ich auf die Schnelle nur mit einem Nicken bestätigte, „…müssen wir nicht dort sein. Es gibt genug Restaurants in der Nähe. Ihr hättet nicht für uns kochen brauchen." Den letzten Satz unterstrich er mit einer eigenartigen Geste. Er zog seinen Zeigefinger von einer Seite seines Halses zur anderen, als wollte er sich köpfen… Emmett jedoch verstand den Insider, denn er lachte schallend.

„Kein Grund zur Sorge. Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, ich hab mitgeholfen. Davon abgesehen besuchst du mich so selten, da muss ich das doch ausnutzen. Wann wollt ihr zur –" Emmett brach abrupt ab. Ein kurzer Blick zu Edward erklärte das Warum. Er sah seinen Bruder finster an. „Wann wollt ihr rüber? Etwa direkt nach dem Essen? Du könntest noch ein bisschen von Zuhause erzählen, bevor ihr geht. Zumindest das bist du mir schuldig. Ich überlasse die…" Erneut stockte Emmett. Meine Wenigkeit jedoch war von der rasanten Unterhaltung leicht überfordert. Die Beiden warfen sich die Sätze zu, als wären es Bälle. Da Sport sowieso nicht zu meinen Stärken zählte und diese Diskussion auch noch zusätzliche Rätsel aufwarf, kam ich schlichtweg nicht mit. „.. mein Eigentum nur selten jemandem, wie du weißt."

„Und das nicht aus freien Stücken", flüsterte Edward mehr, als das er es sagte. Emmett richtete anklagend seinen Finger gen seinen Bruder.

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung. Aber wart's nur ab. Nicht mehr lange, dann kannst du mitreden. Nicht wahr, Bella?" Er lächelte zuckersüß in meine Richtung. Sollte ich jetzt meine Zustimmung geben oder lieber verneinen? Mir rauchte noch immer der Kopf. Daher hob ich einfach abwehrend meine Hände. Am Besten nicht mit hineinziehen lassen, so ersparte ich mir unnötigen Ärger.

„Das Essen ist fertig!" Etwas erschrocken über die laute Ansage sah ich auf und erblickte eine wirklich schöne Frau in der Tür zur Küche, wie ich vermutete. Sie hatte eisig blaue Augen und einen mit hochrotem Lippenstift verzierten… ja, Kussmund, anders konnte man ihn nicht beschreiben. Ihr blondes leicht lockiges Haar fiel ihr bis in den Rücken und schimmerte während der Drehung, die sie ausführte, um in die Küche zurückzukehren, fast wie flüssiges Gold. Sie war gelinde ausgedrückt eine Schönheit, die ihresgleichen suchte. Der Hass, der jedoch auf dem hübschen Gesicht geruht hatte, machte das schöne Bild zunichte. Ich fragte mich, ob sie grundsätzlich so miesepetrig war, oder ob wir den Grund dafür lieferten. War Ersteres der Fall, wunderte ich mich, wie Emmett es mit ihr aushalten konnte. Aber Liebe machte ja bekanntlich blind. Ein leichtes Schmunzeln darüber konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen, während wir der Amazone folgten. Unerwarteter Weise führte die Tür in das Esszimmer. Das Haus hatte mehr Platz zu bieten, als es von außen den Anschein machte. Mrs. Cullen saß bereits und erdolchte uns geradezu mit ihren Blicken.

„Bella, das ist Rosalie, Rose, Bella Swan", stellte Emmett uns vor und ich streckte ihr lächelnd die Hand entgegen.

„Freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen." Sie sah kurz auf meine Hand, dann wieder zu mir und zog es schlussendlich vor, mich komplett zu ignorieren. Hatte ich etwas Falsches gesagt? Emmett räusperte sich, sah auch sichtlich verlegen aus und lächelte mich dann entschuldigend an.

„Das ist meine Rose", sagte er in die Stille, aber es machte den seltsamen Moment nicht besser. „Setzt euch", wies er uns deshalb gleich darauf an. Edward nahm ihr gegenüber Platz, ich zu seiner Rechten und Emmett hatte den Vorsitz an der Stirnseite zwischen Frau und Bruder. „Na, dann. Lasst es euch schmecken", sagte Emmett Hände reibend und nahm sich gleich mehrere Stücke des Bratens. Nach und nach beluden wir unsere Teller, wobei Emmett es nicht ausließ, jedes noch so kleine Detail zu loben. Allerdings änderte das an der kalten Schulter der Hausherrin nicht viel. Sie starrte stur auf ihren Teller. „Erzähl, wie geht's Mom und Dad so?", leierte Emmett ein Gespräch an.

„Unverändert gut, vielleicht ein klein wenig euphorisch. Für meinen Geschmack zu euphorisch", antwortete Edward zwischen zwei Bissen und Emmett grinste darauf verschwörerisch.

„Wohl nur, um ihre Ängste zu überspielen. Ein Wunder, dass ihnen noch keine grauen Haare gewachsen sind."

„Rose." Emmetts Tadel schien sie in keinster Weise zu stören. Sie hatte nicht einmal aufgeblickt. Jedoch war ich etwas überrascht über ihren Einwurf. Wie viel wusste sie? „Tja, immerhin hat ihr Jüngster jetzt auch endlich jemanden gefunden. Da dürfen sich die alten Herrschaften doch freuen." Diesmal galt Emmetts schelmischer Blick mir, was mir doch die Röte in die Wangen trieb.

„So alt sind unsere Eltern nun auch wieder nicht. Ich hätte gut noch einige Jahre ohne durchgehalten. Es war Zufall, der mir Bella in die Hände gespielt hat."

„Gezwungen wäre das passendere Wort. Wer weiß schon, welche Methoden du angewandt hast. Möglicherweise hast du sie gar dafür bezahlt."

„Rose." Wieder verhallte Emmetts anklagende Stimme im Nichts. Unbekümmert schnitt Rosalie ihre Beilagen weiterhin in kleine mundgerechte Happen. Wow. So langsam machte ich mir Sorgen, wie das Ganze hier ausgehen würde. Die Frau war jedenfalls nicht auf den Mund gefallen und scheinbar Edward in gewisser Weise ebenbürtig, zumindest wenn es um Schlagfertigkeit ging. Allerdings war ich mir jetzt fast sicher, dass wir der Grund ihrer feindseligen Haltung waren. Umso überraschender war es dann, dass Edward sich bisher nicht verteidigt hatte. Genau genommen schien es ihn gar nicht zu kümmern, was Rosalie zu sagen hatte. Diese stoische Gleichgültigkeit war mir neu. Ich überlegte, selbst etwas dagegen zu sagen, wusste aber nicht, ob es klug war, sich überhaupt einzumischen. „Dann war es ein guter Zufall. Glaub mir, eine Frau an deiner Seite wird dir gut tun." Sein Blick wandte sich Rosalie zu und wandelte sich sogleich in einen Ausdruck absolut ehrlicher Ehrerbietung und Liebe. Einer Sache war ich mir sicher: Er hätte sein Leben für sie gelassen. „Eine Frau bereichert dein Leben ungemein."

„Das will ich doch hoffen. Sonst muss ich mir am Ende gar noch überlegen, wie ich sie wieder loswerde." Grinsend zwinkerte Edward mir zu, ließ mich wissen, dass er dies nur im Scherz meinte. Obgleich ich das sowieso angenommen hatte.

„Endlich mal eine vernünftige Entscheidung. Wobei ich ihr nur raten kann, dass _sie dich_ sitzen lässt und zwar schnellstmöglich. Alles andere gleicht einem Selbstmordkommando."

„Rosalie!" Emmett schlug sichtlich aufgebracht seine Hände auf den Tisch, brachte damit die Gedecke auf der Granitoberfläche zum Klirren.

„Du weißt genau, dass ich nur deinetwegen hier sitze!" Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf, warf ihre Serviette auf den nicht mal halb leer gegessenen Teller und verschwand in den Tiefen des Hauses. Ein betretenes Schweigen erfüllte den Raum, ehe Emmett wieder das Wort ergriff.

„Tut mir leid, ich…" Er suchte nach Worten, wirkte zerrissen. Ich konnte mir vorstellen, dass es nicht einfach war, sich zwischen Frau und Bruder zu entscheiden.

„Lass gut sein, Em. Ich hatte etwas in der Art erwartet. Es ist schließlich nicht das erste Mal", beschwichtigte Edward seinen Bruder.

„Ja… Nein… Schon, aber vor Bella hätte das nicht sein müssen. Wenigstens ein Mal könnte sie sich zusammenreißen."

„Rosalie wäre nicht Rosalie, wenn sie das tun würde", grinste Edward, was Emmett ebenfalls zu einem leichten Lächeln trieb.

„Das macht mir nichts. Ich nehme das nicht persönlich, wirklich", warf ich deshalb auch noch mit ein.

„Oh, das musst du auch nicht", beeilte Emmett sich zu sagen, „das ist eine Sache zwischen ihr und Edward. Als seine Freundin trifft es dich nur ungünstigerweise mit." Er seufzte tief, stand anschließend auf. „Ich könnte jetzt einen Scotch vertragen. Esst ruhig weiter, ich bin gleich zurück." Er verschwand ins Wohnzimmer und Edward aß weiter, als wäre nichts geschehen.

„Was hat sie gegen dich?" Es schien mir ein günstiger Moment, danach zu fragen, wenn wir schon alleine waren. Diesmal war es an Edward zu seufzen. Er legte gemächlich sein Besteck ab und sah mich dann eindringlich an. Ich kannte diesen Blick. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis mir bewusst wurde woher. Eine Mischung aus Abneigung und Widerwillen, aber auch Hoffnungslosigkeit, Resignation und vor allem abgrundtiefer Traurigkeit. „Das personifizierte Böse", murmelte ich. Edward wandte den Blick ab. Das sagte schon alles. Jetzt verstand ich auch, warum er nichts dagegen sagte, immerhin glaubte er ja selbst daran. „Warum klärt Emmett sie - " Ruckartig wandte er sich mir zu.

„Er hat es mehrfach versucht. Glaub mir, wenn Rosalie mal eine Meinung hat, kann ihr die niemand mehr ausreden." Er schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf." Es spielt keine Rolle. Lass uns weiter essen, bevor es ganz kalt ist." Oh ja, er glaubte noch immer selbst daran. Dabei hatte ich gehofft, dass sich das wenigstens ein bisschen gelegt hatte.

„Du weißt, dass das Unsinn ist", sagte ich deshalb und legte so viel Ehrlichkeit in meine Worte, wie ich konnte. Er lächelte, doch ehe einer von uns noch etwas sagen konnte, war Emmett zurückgekehrt.

„Hier." Er legte einen Schlüsselbund neben Edwards Teller ab und setzte sich. „Ich will euch nicht rausschmeißen, im Gegenteil, aber es ist vielleicht wirklich besser, wenn ihr nach dem Essen geht." Entschuldigend wechselte sein Blick zwischen uns.

„Schon okay. Wir hatten ja auch nicht vor, lange zu bleiben." Edward steckte die Schlüssel ein, sah kurz zu mir, legte dabei seine Hand auf meinen Oberschenkel und dann wieder zu Emmett. „Wir werden die verbleibende Zeit schon irgendwie totschlagen." Emmetts Augenbrauen hoben sich ein Stück, dann schüttelte er leicht grinsend den Kopf.

„Das reicht. Du verdirbst mir sonst noch den Appetit." Damit widmeten sich beide dem Essen, jeder ein verschlagenes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Ich konnte mir halbwegs ausmalen, was den Herren im Hirn umherspukte, verkniff mir aber einen Kommentar. Kopfschüttelnd versuchte ich, den fast kalten Speisen noch etwas abzugewinnen. Nach dem Essen verabschiedeten wir uns recht schnell. Emmett tat mir schon leid. Rosalie hatte sich nicht mehr blicken lassen und ich nahm an, dass er sich jetzt um Schadensbegrenzung bemühte. Ich wurde den Gedanken nicht los, selbst mit ihr zu sprechen, um sie vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Aber wenn nicht einmal Emmett zu ihr vordringen konnte… wie sollte ich es dann als Außenstehende? Dieses Thema ließ mir keine Ruhe. Gedankenverloren haftete mein Blick während der Fahrt an der Fensterscheibe. Es war kein Wunder, dass Edward nicht von diesem Irrglauben ablassen konnte, wenn nur seine Familie hinter ihm stand. Ich war natürlich von seinen guten Absichten überzeugt, jedoch… mein Wort zählte wohl nicht. Wie in Trance wandte ich mich Edward zu und betrachtete mir sein Profil. Für ihn war ich wahrscheinlich… voreingenommen. Aber sollte nicht gerade meine Meinung großes Gewicht haben? Ihm sollte doch klar sein, wenn ich nicht daran glaubte - an ihn glaubte - hätte ich mich gar nicht erst auf ihn eingelassen. Oder… wusste er das nicht? Andererseits konnte ihm wohl nicht einmal seine Familie den nötigen Halt geben, um an sich selbst zu glauben. Rosalie war zumindest teilweise eine Außenstehende. Wenn man sie überzeugen könnte… ja, dann würde er vielleicht ein wenig mehr Vertrauen in sich selbst fassen. Je mehr Leute in seinem Umfeld ihm das bestätigen würden, desto größer standen seine Chancen, aus diesem Irrglauben heraus zu kommen. Nur… wo… bei wem sollte man anfangen? Und wie…? Ich blinzelte. Zum ersten Mal bewusst, da ich Edwards Hand an meinem Oberschenkel spürte und kehrte damit aus meiner tiefen Versunkenheit zurück. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, seine Augen hielten einen unverkennbar stolzen Glanz und sein Kopf war insgesamt gehoben, als würde er von einem Thron herabblicken. Kurzum: seine Gesichtszüge verrieten Selbstsicherheit. Er nahm wohl an, ich würde ihn gezielt anstarren. Ich ließ ihm das Vergnügen, wandte mich jedoch ab, holte einmal tief Luft, um diese Gedanken vorerst beiseite zu schieben und betrachtete nun bewusst die Umgebung.

Oh… Hatten wir Seattle hinter uns gelassen? Besser gesagt: Hatten wir die Zivilisation hinter uns gelassen? Es war fast als wären wir nie aus Forks raus gekommen. Eine Mischung aus grünen und braunen Klecksen so weit das Auge reichte. Wo wollte Edward mit mir hin? Gerade als ich meinen Mund öffnete, um diese Frage zu stellen, hielten wir auch schon; mitten im Nichts. Auf zelten war ich eigentlich nicht eingestellt. Mich vor der harten Realität wappnend sah ich fast flehend zu Edward.

„Bitte sag mir, dass es hier ein Waldhotel gibt", bat ich. Er jedoch grinste und mir schwante Böses.

„Kein Hotel", bestätigte er meinen Verdacht. „Viel besser, viel… romantischer", fügte er in einem verschwörerischen Ton an. Oh je, also doch zelten. Seufzend stieg ich aus und begab mich automatisch zum Kofferraum. Schließlich konnte ich Edward nicht alles alleine tragen lassen. Der jedoch war plötzlich nicht mehr zu sehen. Irritiert drehte ich mich langsam um meine eigene Achse, aber… niemand da. Ein Anflug von Panik stieg in mir auf. Wo war er hingegangen? Wie sollte ich hier wegkommen? Steckten die Schlüssel noch? Hastig blickte ich in das Wageninnere. Nein, keine Schlüssel. Wo zum Geier war – „Bella!" Mein Kopf schoss herum, als ich seine Stimme vernahm. Die Erleichterung, nicht mehr alleine zu sein, war fast schon überwältigend. Zeitgleich sagte mir meine innere Stimme, dass ich ihn nicht so einfach davonkommen lassen sollte. Schon gar nicht, wenn ich mir den Kopf zermarterte, um ihm zu helfen. Ich setzte auf meine schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten. Scheinbar wütend stapfte ich ihm entgegen. Der freudige Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht wandelte sich langsam zu einem fragenden und er blieb einige Meter entfernt stehen.

„Wie kannst du einfach so abhauen? Lässt mich mitten im Nirgendwo zurück! Mich hätte ein wildes Tier angreifen können! Oder ich hätte mich beim Versuch, jemanden zu finden, heillos verlaufen können! Oder – " Grob wurde ich an den Armen gepackt, Edwards eindringlicher Blick direkt vor mir.

„Beruhige dich!", herrschte er mich beinahe schon an. Erstaunt hielt ich inne und so standen wir uns einige Momente starrend gegenüber. „Ich musste nur nachsehen, ob wir richtig sind", erklärte er ruhiger. „Ich wollte die Überraschung nicht verderben, aber ich hätte dich bitten können, kurz zu warten. Es tut mir leid." Oh… Er entschuldigte sich? Damit hatte ich zwar nicht gerechnet, aber es machte die Sache noch besser. Automatisch legte ich meine Hand an seine Stirn, was ein spürbar verwirrtes Stirnrunzeln seinerseits zur Folge hatte.

„Oh, gut. Ich dachte schon du bist vielleicht krank. Dann wäre das Wochenende ja mächtig ins Wasser gefallen." Über seinen irritierten Blick stahl ich mich grinsend aus seinen Armen. Das Ganze war besser gelaufen als erwartet. Ich spähte in den Wald, um zu sehen, wo er hergekommen war. Dort entdeckte ich einen leichten Trampelpfad, kaum erkennbar, wenn ich nicht gewusst hätte, dass Edward diese Richtung eingeschlagen hatte. „Ich bin zuerst da!", rief ich ihm in einer kurzen Drehung zu. Dabei sah ich sein Gesicht. Er war noch immer sichtlich durch den Wind. Mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen rannte ich los. Leider musste ich nach den ersten Metern meine Geschwindigkeit drosseln, da der Pfad wesentlich schlechter wurde. Immer wieder ragte dichtes Gestrüpp in den Weg, sodass Edward mich recht schnell eingeholt hatte. Trotz des jahrelangen Wanderns war ich - sehr zu meinem Ärgernis - noch immer nicht geländetauglich.

„Hab ich dich!", rief er und kitzelte mich am Hals. Lachend drehte ich mich um, weichte ihm dabei aus. Auf einer Schulter balancierte er unsere beiden Taschen, unter dem anderen Arm hielt er… Alices Päckchen. Ach, Mist, elender. Dabei hatte ich das bis eben so schön verdrängt. „Hast du wirklich geglaubt, du könntest mich abhängen?" Edwards rhetorische Frage brachte meine Gedanken zurück. Und kratzte gleichzeitig an meinem Ego. Schnaubend stemmte ich meine Hände in die Hüften.

„Schade, Cullen. Soeben hast du meine Hilfe bei unserem Gepäck verspielt." Erhobenen Hauptes und mit gekonntem Haarschwung drehte ich mich um und stolzierte weiter den Pfad entlang.

„Was…?", kam halb lachend seine Antwort darauf. „Das ist…", ächzte er, „wirklich nicht… fair von dir… Mich ganz allein… das schwere Zeug… tragen zu lassen." Ich biss mir auf die Lippe, um nicht über seinen gekünstelten Ton lachen zu müssen, riskierte aber einen kurzen Blick nach hinten. Gemütlich schlenderte er hinter mir her. Ich verdrehte meine Augen und marschierte einfach weiter.

„Ist es noch weit?", fragte ich kurz darauf. Hinter uns wurde die Schotterfläche, auf der Edward geparkt hatte, fast vollständig von den Bäumen verdeckt und vor uns schienen diese kein Ende zu nehmen.

„Siehst du da vorne die Blautanne? Da teilt sich der Weg. Wir gehen nach rechts." Verwirrt schoben sich meine Brauen nach oben. Welche davon war denn bitteschön nicht blau? Ich versuchte krampfhaft, einen Unterschied in den Bäumen vor uns zu finden, diese eine Blautanne zu entdecken und machte plötzlich Halt, als ich direkt vor einer stand. Der Pfad führte genau darauf zu. Automatisch sah ich nach rechts. Der Weg schlängelte sich dort weiter durchs Unterholz. Edward ging an mir vorbei, lächelte mich dabei kurz an. Ich sah zurück in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

„Wohin führt der andere Weg?", fragte ich, als ich wieder zu ihm aufschloss.

„Zu einer kleinen Quelle." Er blieb abrupt stehen, drehte sich mit einem Grinsen zu mir um. „Sie wird unser Bad sein." Während mir noch der Mund offen stand, da mein Gehirn seinen Worten keinen Glauben schenken wollte, lief er einfach fröhlich weiter. Unser… Bad? Zähneputzen ging ja noch, aber wie sollte ich mich duschen, oder wenigstens die Haare waschen? Und gehörte auch der Toilettengang dazu? Angewidert verzog ich den Mund. Dann lieber doch nicht Zähneputzen. Erneut schloss ich zu Edward auf.

„Können wir nicht wenigstens eine provisorische Dusche einrichten? Du hast doch bestimmt was zu trinken dabei. Damit ließen sich zumindest die Haare waschen. Ich hab ja nichts gegen zelten, aber ich bin es gewohnt –" Weiter kam ich nicht, denn Edward lachte plötzlich laut auf. Irritiert wartete ich, bis sein Ausbruch geendet hatte.

„Wir sind da", sagte er mit einem Schmunzeln und deutete nach links. Ich wandte den Kopf und entdeckte hinter der zweiten Baumreihe eine… Hütte… Haus? Eine bretterverkleidete… Behausung. Und sie wirkte groß.

„Nicht zelten?", fragte ich unnützerweise, während meine ungläubigen Augen den geräumigen Unterstand begafften. Edward drückte mir einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange, klimperte dann mit… einem Schlüsselbund; Emmetts Schlüsselbund.

„Nicht zelten", bestätigte er dennoch und ging über zwei Stufen auf die kleine Veranda. Langsam näherte ich mich, staunte noch immer über diese Blockhütte. Damit hatte ich hier mitten im Wald nicht gerechnet. Edward kam zurück aus dem Inneren, ohne Taschen. „Ich muss noch das Stromaggregat anschmeißen." Er grinste über meinen verdutzten Blick. „Stell dir vor, wir haben hier sogar elektrisches Licht." Er wandte sich nach rechts, ging am Gebäude vorbei. „Ach, und Bella?" Ich sah zu ihm rüber. „Auch fließend Wasser." Er zwinkerte mir zu, verschwand dann vollends. Ich verstand nicht ganz den Sinn dahinter. Fließend Wasser war doch gut. Damit konnte man prima kochen und die Hütte sauber halten und… Oh! Na wenn durch diesen Gedankenblitz nicht der ganz Wald abgefackelt wurde. Er hatte mich reingelegt! Elender Mistkerl! Und ich verzweifelte schier an der Tatsache, nicht richtig duschen zu können. Ich lies mir das nochmal auf der Zunge zergehen. Es. Gab. Ein. Bad! Das würde er mir büßen. Und wenn ich auf den Tag des jüngsten Gerichts warten müsste, aber das schrie geradezu nach Revanche. Grummelnd betrat ich unsere Unterkunft und stand direkt in einem gemütlich eingerichteten Wohnraum mit Couch, Kamin und Esstisch. Sogar eine winzige Küchenzeile gab es. Außerdem zwei Türen, die, wie ich vermutete, in Bad und Schlafraum führten. Mit kurzem Flackern ging das Licht an. Edward hatte dann wohl den Generator zum Laufen gebracht. Ich schaltete es vorerst aus. Das letzte Mal wurde wohl vergessen, den Schalter umzulegen. Hinter mir knarrte auch schon der Dielenboden. „Und? Gefällt es dir?" Ich drehte mich zu Edward um.

„Es hat was", antwortete ich nur und besah mir weiter den Raum. „Das ist also Emmetts… Rentnerhäuschen." Edward lachte, nahm mich in den Arm und küsste mich kurz.

„Sag ihm das bloß nicht. Er würde dich köpfen." Ich schlang meine Arme um ihn, legte meinen Kopf an seiner Brust ab. „Es ist mehr eine Art Ruhezimmer. Er kommt an den Wochenenden her, um zu entspannen." Ich sah zu ihm auf.

„Dann haben wir ihm seine Erholungsmöglichkeit genommen?", fragte ich interessiert. Das wollte ich eigentlich nicht. Schon gar nicht, nachdem er sich unseretwegen Stress mit seiner Frau eingehandelt und jetzt sicher Erholung nötig hatte.

„Kein Grund zur Sorge. Als ich es angemietet habe –"

„Du musst dafür zahlen?", unterbrach ich ihn und erntete einen tadelnden Blick.

„Nein, muss ich nicht. Aber ich habe uns angemeldet. Wie ich jedenfalls sagte, brauchst du dir keine Gedanken machen. Emmett hat sich extra deswegen die Woche frei genommen, um nicht überarbeitet zu sein." Oh… Hatte er einen derart stressigen Job? Ich wollte schon fragen, aber Edward kam mir zuvor. „Er ist Polier, hat sein Fitness-Studio quasi bei der Arbeit." Es entstand eine kurze Pause, in der wir uns einfach nur ansahen. „Wo wir gerade davon reden. Wie wär's, wenn du noch eine entspannende Dusche nimmst, bevor wir auf die Feier gehen. Ich richte uns derweil hier alles ein."

„Klingt gut." Ich löste mich von ihm, hielt ihn dann aber noch am Arm fest, da er sich bereits wegdrehte. „Unsere Taschen sind…?"

„Im Schlafzimmer", antwortete er und deutete auf eine der Türen. Ich begab mich in selbiges, fand unsere Sachen auf dem Bett, auch Alices Überraschung. Tief atmete ich durch. Das war wohl der best geeignetste Augenblick, den ich finden konnte. Vorsichtig hob ich den Deckel an. Mit einem leichten Plopp löste er sich vom unteren Teil. Ich bereitete mich auf das schlimmste vor und nahm meine Arme mitsamt Deckel langsam zur Seite. Unter dem Glassin war deutlich ein dunkles blau zu erkennen, aber keine Form. Angespannt entfernte ich das Schutzpapier und brachte so ein wunderschön geschnittenes Dekollete zum Vorschein. Mit blieb die Luft weg. Ehrfürchtig fasste ich den Stoff an den Trägern und hob ihn aus der Schachtel. Es entfaltete sich zu einem atemberaubenden Cocktailkleid im schönsten Blau-Ton, der mir je untergekommen war. Wow! Einfach nur… wow! Vorsichtig legte ich es auf das Bett, strich die sich dabei bildenden Falten heraus und fand so am Saum eine mit einem hauchdünnen Faden befestigte, kleine, beschriebene Karte.

_Liebste Bella,  
ich hoffe, du hast auf der Geburtstagsfeier  
viel Freude mit meinem Geschenk.  
Sieh es einfach als kleinen Dank für deine Hilfe,  
auch wenn es sich nicht mal annähernd damit aufwiegen lässt.  
Alice_

Ich hatte noch nicht mal ganz zu Ende gelesen, schon fiel eine Träne an den Rand der Karte. Eilig wischte ich die übrigen weg, die sich bereits in meinen Augen gesammelt hatten. Alice hatte einen Stein bei mir im Brett. Das war das Schönste, was ich seit langem würde tragen. Ich war zwar nicht so für Kleider, aber hier konnte ich einfach nicht Nein sagen. Es war zu schade dafür, nur im Schrank hängen gelassen zu werden. Ich musste unbedingt Edward nach ihrer Nummer fragen, um mich bedanken zu können. Edward… Ich war gespannt auf seine Reaktion, wenn er mich in diesem Kleid sehen würde. Voller Vorfreude nahm ich meinen Kulturbeutel und frische Bekleidung aus meiner Tasche, nur um anschließend durch den Wohnraum ins Bad zu eilen. Frohen Mutes entkleidete ich mich und stieg unter die Dusche. Das anfänglich kalte Wasser wurde - dank des Generators - schnell warm. Ich nahm mir Zeit, rasierte Beine, Achseln und Intimbereich. Zum Glück hatte ich auch das gute Duschbad mitgenommen. Es passte zu meinem Shampoo und würde mich zur Beute aller Vegetarier machen. Großzügig seifte ich mich damit ein. Wie sagte Angela noch? Es war mein Erkennungszeichen. Genüsslich streckte ich mein Gesicht dem Wasserstrahl entgegen, der nach und nach meinen Körper vom Schaum befreite. Ein lauter Knall ließ mich zu Tode erschrocken zusammenfahren. Automatisch blickte ich zur Tür. Doch dort stand nur Edw – woah! Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass ich den Blick abwandte. Es war wie ein Reflex. Ich sammelte mich einen Moment, eine Hand an den Fliesen, eine über meinem Herzen, und schob erfolglos dieses Bild aus meinem Kopf, nur damit es sich wieder vor mein inneres Auge drängen konnte.

„Musstest du mich so erschrecken?", fragte ich deshalb leicht verärgert, noch immer nicht in seine Richtung blickend. Herrgott, warum bereitete mir das solche Schwierigkeiten? Er hätte aber auch etwas tragen können, wenigstens ein Handtuch. Noch während ich um Fassung rang, klopfte es an die Glastüre. Ich riss meinen Kopf herum, sah ihm stur in die Augen. Er hingegen schien mich mit seinem Blick aufzuessen. Heißkalt rieselte es mir den Rücken hinunter, als er sich zusätzlich die Lippen leckte. Er wartete nicht länger, stieg zu mir unter die Dusche, nahm mich sofort in seine Arme und küsste mich begierig. Unsere nasse Haut aneinander fühlte sich zu gleichen Teilen seltsam und interessant an. Nur die plötzlich auftauchende Kälte an meinem Rücken war unangenehm. Der Schrecklaut verstummte in Edwards Mund, mein Körper presste sich noch näher an ihn, weg von den Fliesen. Edward ließ ab von meinen Lippen, nur um im nächsten Moment ein eigenartiges Geräusch von sich zu geben. Ich war noch etwas benebelt von unserem eben geteilten Kuss. Er hatte etwas rötlich-silbernes zwischen den Zähnen, lies es sogleich fallen und hielt mir dann etwas Vergleichbares, nur Größeres unter die Nase. Seine Augen blickten gierig und erwartungsvoll in meine. Erneut sah ich das Etwas an, erkannte es jetzt endlich. Oh… Unter der Dusche?

* * *

**_Das war's für dieses Mal. Ich versuche, versuche, versuche mich zu beeilen. Derweil soll euch der Titel des kommenden Kapitels etwas Vorfreude bereiten: _Der Ironie größte Kunst**


End file.
